


A Boy and His Wolf

by AmandaPandapple



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 173,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaPandapple/pseuds/AmandaPandapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summers at the cabin were the only part of the year Stiles looked forward to the most. You'd be excited too if you were young, and had a dog waiting to play with you. One summer changed all that when a fire broke out in the cabin, and Stiles never saw Howl again. Now, Stiles is in high school, and having trouble with his anxiety he thought he got a hold of. It doesn't help that he's constantly fighting death with werewolves and Derek Hale, but there's something familiar about Derek. Stiles can't put his finger on it, and doesn't try too hard, but as they grow closer he'll soon realize who Derek really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can contact me via my tumblr. [AmandaPandapple](http://www.amandapandapple.tumblr.com)

"Sweetheart! It's time for lunch!" A 30-something blonde mother called out to the backyard. She was calling out to her 6 year old son who was supposed to stay inside the fence, but how could he pass up the wide open woods in his backyard. The boy didn't answer right away, and the mother knew he definitely wouldn't come if she called his real name. The boy had picked out his own name and he wouldn't answer to any other. His mother was always good at remembering this.  
  
"Stiles!" She called out, but still no answer. A panic started to set in her stomach a little.  
  
"Stiles!" She called much louder. A little body with an army helmet and green vest came running out of the woods.  
  
"Coming, Mom!" Stiles called back to her as he ran. She smiled as he came right up to her with heaving breaths passing a big grin. He pushed his army helmet up out of his vision to look up at her.  
  
"Honey, you're all filthy. Go clean up before you eat." She told him, about to open the door. His jeans were grass and dirt stained, and there were even mud streaks on his face. He looked like a perfect little care free child.  
  
"Take your shoes off before you come inside." She ordered, since his shoes were completely muddy. He did as told quickly because he was really hungry.  
  
"What's for lunch?" Stiles asked, sitting down on the floor to untie his shoes and pull them off.  
  
"I didn't have your favorite, so I made sandwiches-" Stiles gave a groan, "They are very good, and I don't want to hear you complaining." She demanded, putting her hand on her hip. Stiles balled his fists as he went inside to go wash his hands. His father was already sitting at the table waiting. Stiles was in a hurry though. He wanted to pick up a few sandwiches and head back out into the woods. He quickly washed his hands of dirt and mud, and ran over to the table. He climbed into the chair and reached for the plate of triangle cut sandwiches. Stiles' father slapped his hand away immediately.  
  
"Wait for your mother." He ordered.  
  
"But I have to get back outside!" Stiles whined.  
  
"You can play after you eat." His mother said, placing a cup of apple juice next to his plate. "Now, we can eat." She grinned, and all three reached for the sandwiches. There were three different kinds that Mrs. Stilinski made. She made egg salad sandwiches, turkey and cheese, and BLTs. Stiles reached for a BLT and started munching away.  
  
"Slow down, sweetheart." His mother chuckled, with a mouth full of egg salad sandwich.  
  
"Gotta hurry, mom. The enemy is about to attack." Stiles muffled through most of his sandwich in his mouth.  
  
"The enemy, huh? How many are there?" His father asked, with a bit of a smile.  
  
"40, and they're swarming in!" The 6 year old exclaimed.  
  
"40?" Mr. Stilinski questioned, but his wife bumped his shin. 40 was the number Stiles could count to.  
  
"Yeah! And mom is making me eat at a time like this!" Stiles exclaimed, finishing his sandwich.  
  
"Well, since you finished one, I'll wrap up a few and you can eat them while you defeat the enemy." His mother smiled, and picked out four triangles of the turkey and cheese. She took them to the kitchen to wrap in paper towels and close in a zip lock bag. Stiles stood patiently for the sandwiches.  
  
"Don't let the enemy have any. I'm sure their mother's packed them a lunch already." Mrs. Stilinski told her son, handing him the bag of sandwiches, and took his helmet off to kiss his forehead.  
  
"Thanks, mom." Stiles smiled, tugging his army helmet back on and running to the back door.  
  
"Stay close, buddy." His father told him.  
  
"I will." Stiles answered, slipping his muddy Spiderman shoes back on and tying them to run out to the woods. He had to carefully crawl through the barbed wire fence to get across though. His parents always told him not to, but he wasn't too good at listening. He didn't have to go too far till he hit a creek with his green army men all positioned on stones. Stiles put the bag of sandwiches in one of his vest pockets so he could continue playing.  
  
"General, they're closing in! I hope you have a plan!" Stiles pretended he was one of the soldiers. He didn't get too far back into his pretend game until he heard some twigs snapping. Stiles shot his head up and pushed his helmet out of his vision. He didn't see anything, but he heard the twigs snapping again.  
  
"Hello?" Stiles hoped it wasn't a monster. He didn't want a monster attack in the middle of a war zone. The creek's running water was a little loud to try and hear any quieter footsteps, but Stiles looked all around and saw nothing. He shrugged his little shoulders and looked back down.  
  
"Send Ground Alpha around behind them. They'll never see it coming!" Stiles cried, going back to pretending.  
  
"Excellent! A sneak attack!" Stiles put on a terrible German accent that almost sounded French. He began moving a few green army men to a stone behind another stone housing 'the enemy'. There was another set of twigs snapping and this time Stiles saw something. A pair of golden eyes close to the ground as he was in a very shady spot of the woods.  
  
"Hello?" Stiles called, and the eyes blinked. Stiles grew a smile, and got to his feet. He wasn't really afraid. He was more curious than scared. The eyes didn't move. They only blinked as Stiles moved closer and closer. He then remembered of the sandwiches in his pocket. He quickly pulled them out and opened the bag to hold a triangle out to whatever it was lurking in the shadows.  
  
"Do you want a sandwich? It's got turkey and cheese." Stiles offered the strange pair of eyes. Stiles inched a little closer, but this time the eyes moved back. He tried to move forward again.  
  
"I'm not gonna hurt you. My mom made them." The eyes only moved back some more. Stiles stood still a moment, and decided to sit down and wait for the golden pair of eyes to move toward him. He held the triangle out again.  
  
"They're really good." Stiles pressured. It took a moment, but the golden eyes moved out of the shadows enough for Stiles to see it was a dog. A big black dog. It was sniffing the air, which Stiles supposed was the sandwich it smelled.  
  
"That's right. My mom makes really good sandwiches. I don't think anyone could not like them." Stiles smiled, as the dog kept getting closer. The dog was very hesitant, but also very hungry looking. Stiles held the sandwich out unafraid of the dog three times his size. When the dog got close enough, the golden eyes looked from Stiles to the sandwich and back to Stiles who was practically holding his breath.  
  
"You can have it." The boy assured the dog, and it took the triangle sandwich quickly, and ran back into the shadow. It startled Stiles, but he smiled and breathed as he watched the dog run off.  
  
"Wait! Don't go!" Stiles called, running over to the shadow. He felt a hot, burn fear rush over him when he reached the edge of the dark shadow. He wanted to interact with the dog some more, but he was too afraid of the dark. So, he ran back to the creek. He placed the rest of the triangles on a dry stone for the dog. He then picked up all his army men and ran back home.

~ ~ ~

Stiles had spent the summer sneaking sandwiches out to the shadowy spot, and the dog would come for the sandwiches, and run off. The first week, Stiles was happy enough to see the dog was still there, but the second week, it started to annoy him. After the third week, he didn't go back. His 6 year old heart felt guilty about it, but he wanted to play with the dog, and it just kept running off. The next day, Stiles came back to the shadowy spot with a little box of lunch meat. He sat a little ways from the shadowy spot, mostly from fear of it, but didn't pull the box out.  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry about not coming yesterday." Stiles said aloud, hoping the dog was there to hear. The dog came out, but sat just outside the shadows.  
  
"I just want to play." Stiles shrugged. The dog kept staring.  
  
"I brought the box of sandwich meat this time." Stiles took the box out of his backpack. The dog licked his lips, and moved closer.  
  
"But you have to promise to play with me after! No running off this time." Stiles pointed, holding the box against his chest. The dog hesitated a moment, but continued to move much closer to Stiles this time. His nose slowly moved to Stiles's hand holding the box, and licked the back of the boy's hand. Stiles took that as a response to a promise, and opened the box for the dog to eat. The dog ate quickly, and didn't rush to run off. Stiles smiled to see it didn't run off at all. It sat there staring, as if waiting for a command. Stiles got to his knees and held out his hand. The golden eyes looked down at the child's hand inching toward it's face, and closed the gap itself. Stiles laughed a little to actually being able to finally touch this big dog. Stiles didn't know why he thought the fur would be soft. It was very rough and dirty. Stiles rubbed his hand over the top of the head, and scratched right behind the left ear, which the dog opened its mouth, letting its tongue wag out in heavy breathes.  
  
"Good boy." Stiles smiled, and used both hands to scratch behind both ears. The dog thoroughly enjoyed the petting. Stiles got a little tired from the petting, and stopped. The dog was taken by surprise, and moved closer to Stiles to nudge its nose under his hand to continue petting.  
  
"Aw." Stiles giggled, and gave a few more long seconds to petting the dog.  
  
"Come on, boy. Let's race." Stiles smiled, and ran off in the woods, without a direction really. The dog ran after him with a bark that didn't much sound like any dog Stiles had heard of, but he was having too much fun running to hardly notice. They chased each other till it hurt to breathe. Stiles laid on the ground to rest a moment.  
  
"I'll never be able to catch you. You're too fast." Stiles breathlessly smiled. The dog laid next to Stiles, practically right up against him and laid it's head on Stiles' outstretched arm. It was getting colder, but Stiles didn't notice. He finally glanced around a saw how dim it was getting.  
  
"I gotta go home." Stiles said, pulling his arm out from under the dog, and standing up. Stiles took one look around and had no idea where he was. Nothing looked familiar.  
  
"I'm lost." A panic started to set in his stomach. It was rising quickly the more he realized he was in fact really lost. He started to breathe heavy and tears rolled down his eyes.  
  
"I don't know where I am." Stiles whimpered, as his crying got worse. He then felt a wet nose and rough fur on his hand. He looked over to see the dog was still there. Stiles hugged the dog around the neck.  
  
"I wanna to home, but I'm lost, and it's cold." He cried into the dog's fur. The dog bowed his head to Stiles's back as if for comfort.  
  
Stiles pulled away, "Can you take me home?" He asked. The dog began sniffing Stiles all over, and it even tickled the boy, but once the dog was through, it began walking in a certain direction. Stiles walked behind the dog, trying to calm his crying down, but he got the hiccups from it all. The dog hurried in pace as it was getting too dark for a 6 year old to be outside, and Stiles just kept up. After a while of walking, Stiles could hear running water, and he turned to all laughter and smiles. They then reached the creek, and the dog led Stiles right to the tree's edge. Stiles took one look at the cabin him and his family were staying in, and hugged the dog again.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Stiles said, running off to cross the fence, before turning back around.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow!" Stiles called, and ran to the cabin.

~ ~ ~

Stiles's parents were a little upset with him coming inside right when the sun went down, but he wasn't in trouble. He played with the dog the next day, brought it food, and the dog led him home. These were the stories Stiles came back home to tell his friend Scott about. Scott didn't really go anywhere for summer vacation. His mother and father had work so he stayed with an aunt.  
  
It wasn't until two summers later that Stiles ask his parents if Scott could come with them to the cabin. They were reluctant at first, but they spoke with his parents, and they agreed fully with the idea. They knew Stiles and his parents well. The two boys were always in classes together, and had many sleepovers. They also knew that a summer trip to Aunt Joanna's wasn't something their son really enjoyed. He managed to make it clear he hated it there. Stiles's parents were happy to take him with them to the cabin. Stiles himself was even more excited. He couldn't wait to greet his best friend to his other best friend. He wondered if the dog will be as welcoming to the idea as he is. The 9 year old boys hurried in helping bring in all the luggage, but Mrs. Stilinski saw that the boys were eager to go play.  
  
"Alright, go." She smiled, waving her hand to them, and they bolted to the back door. Stiles went to the kitchen to grab his left over lunch, which was half a cheese burger, and led Scott to the backyard.  
  
"Watch your clothes on the fence." Stiles told him, as he hopped the barbed wire fence.  
  
"Aren't we gonna get in trouble?" Scott asked, taking out his blue inhaler and puffing the medicine into his lungs.  
  
"No. Come on." Stiles rushed him, but waited till he crossed over the fence. Scott managed to hop the fence without getting his clothes caught. They crossed the creek, and ran.  
  
"Stiles, don't you think we're going too far?" Scott huffed as they ran.  
  
"No. I've been here all the time, remember? Plus, we're close." Stiles told him as they slowed down. Scott took one look at the shady spot and didn't feel comfortable at all. He puffed his inhaler into his lungs again to breathe.  
  
"Stiles.. I don't think we should be here." Scott breathlessly said.  
  
"Shh!" Stiles hissed, and got closer to the shady area, only standing a foot away from it, while Scott stood many feet away and behind a tree. Nothing came out of the shadow for a full minute.  
  
"Howl?" Stiles called, softly, and a sniffing nose came into the light.  
  
"Hey, boy." Stiles greeted the familiar dog, dropping to the ground on his knees. The dog practically curled up to Stiles as the boy began to pet him. The dog then licked at Stiles's hands, arms, and face. Stiles went into a fit of laughter, trying to push the dog away.  
  
"Stop, it tickles. I missed you too, boy." Stiles laughed, as the dog knocked him over to the ground. Scott chuckled to Stiles's laughing, and the dog snapped it's head in Scott's direction. Howl - as Stiles's had named him in the second summer they were together - growled at Scott, and stood over Stiles protectively.  
  
"Stiles?" Scott called to his friend, remaining very still, except for having to puff more medicine into himself from the fear.  
  
"Oh, no. Howl, stop. He's my friend. That's Scott. He's good." Stiles tried to assure the dog, but Howl remained the same; growling, and barking some. Stiles saw real fear in his friend's eyes.  
  
"Hey!" Stiles said loudly to fully get Howl's attention. Howl went silent and looked down at him.  
  
"Scott's my friend. Be good." Stiles glared, and Howl moved away from Stiles to let him stand. The dog was still bigger than him, but at least Stiles was taller this time.  
  
"Are you gonna be good?" Stiles asked Howl. Howl was a little reluctant, but sat down at Stiles's side.  
  
"Good, boy." He smiled, scratching behind Howl's ear.  
  
"Scott, it's okay now. He won't hurt you." Stiles tried to assure his friend.  
  
"Are you sure? I don't want him to bite my hand off." Scott said, inching closer to them very slowly.  
  
"He won't. He's a really good dog. He'll let you pet him." Stiles smiled, watching Howl and Scott, both.  
  
"He's really big. Are you sure it's a dog? Do dog's even get this big?" Scott asked, still inching slowly.  
  
"I don't know. Never really thought about it." Stiles shrugged. Scott sarcastically chuckled as he still didn't feel comfortable, but Howl just sat there, waiting for Scott. Scott managed to get close to Howl, and reached out his hand. Howl remembered Stiles doing this for the first time, but Stiles wasn't afraid, and this boy was. So, Howl waited for the boy to close the gap. Scott successfully placed his hand on top of Howl's head, and pet him gently.  
  
Scott then yanked his hand away, "Alright, I've met him, can we go back to your house now?" Scott asked, still scared of Howl, and being out in the woods.  
  
"Scott, relax. I know where we are, and if we get lost, Howl will take us home. He always takes me home after we've played." Stiles informed, going to Scott, and placing a hand on his shoulder for comfort. Howl remained seated in place, and Scott looked over at the dog. He was still unsure, but Stiles was his friend, and he trusted him. Scott nodded, and waited for a plan.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot," Stiles turned to Howl, "Here, boy." He unwrapped the half eaten cheese burger, and gave it to Howl to eat. The dog didn't hesitate to eat it all.  
  
"You feel like running? Howl's pretty good at racing." Stiles smiled to Scott.  
  
"I can't run that much." Scott reminded, holding up his blue inhaler.  
  
"Well, let us know when you have to stop." Stiles nodded, and he started to run.  
  
"Wait, Stiles!" Scott called, and ran after his friend. Howl followed after the boys, running passed Scott, and up to Stiles. Stiles had gotten better at running with Howl. Even though he was a scrawny boy, he was pretty fast, but Howl was obviously faster. Howl gave a bark to Stiles's laughter and ran ahead. After a couple of minutes, Scott had to stop. He couldn't even call out to Stiles to stop. Scott knelt to the ground and puffed his inhaler, but it wasn't working right away. Scott laid on the ground, not being able to hear Stiles's laughter, or Howl's barking anymore, only his own breathing. He laid there puffing in as much of his inhaler as he could, but he wasn't breathing calmly yet. He closed his eyes and tried to do the breathing exercises his doctor taught him.  
  
Meanwhile, Stiles and Howl were running far and in many different directions. Stiles really missed Howl. He wished he could show Howl to his parents, and hopefully his parents would let him keep him, but it was impossible. His parents wouldn't even let him have a hamster. A dog was completely out of the question, especially a stray from the woods. So, Stiles cherished the moments they had each day over the month in the summer. Stiles's breathing was very heavy as he stopped and laid on the ground covered in grass and dirt, and some dead leaves.  
  
"You win!" Stiles heaved out. His chest was rising up and down, heavy, and fast. Howl came next to him, breathing hot air out of his mouth. When Stiles's breathing calmed down a bit, he looked around to see where Scott was, but couldn't see him.  
  
"Scott!" Stiles called, but got no answer. "Scott!" Stiles called a little louder, still nothing. Stiles jumped to his feet.  
  
"Great. Don't tell me I lost my best friend." Stiles said, mostly to himself. Howl nudged at his hand.  
  
"Can you help me find him?" The boy asked. Howl sniffed at the air, and started walking. Stiles followed, believing in Howl to find Scott. It took a few minutes, since they were walking, but there was Scott lying on the ground breathing heavy.  
  
"Scott?" Stiles said, in a bit of a panic as he knelt down next to Scott.  
  
"Stiles." Scott heaved. He couldn't calm his breathing down. It wasn't quickly getting worse, but it was getting harder to breathe. Scott had taught Stiles the breathing steps for another person to perform on him, should he need it, but Stiles hadn't been able to use them. Scott couldn't inch out another word. He only grabbed at Stiles's jeans, hoping his friend would save him.  
  
"Okay, um, I remember how to do this. Uh, step 1 is.." Stiles had a hard time remembering in his panic and worry.  
  
"Sit up. Scott, sit up." Stiles ordered, helping him sit up, and leaning his best friend against his chest.  
  
"Okay, uh-" Stiles then held his hands on Scott's heavy chest, and pressed hard.  
  
"Breathe through your stomach. Come on, just like me. Come on, you got this. Breathe like me." Stiles instructed close to Scott's ear, as he held Scott's chest tight in with his back to him, and breathed in deep and slow. With Stiles pressing hard on Scott's chest, it was hard to get the breath into his lungs.  
  
"Like me, Scott. Through your stomach." Stiles helped, pressing harder on Scott's chest. It hurt, but Scott was soon able to get his breathing tubes open to his abdomen as he breathed calmly like Stiles. It definitely wasn't easy, and it took long, but he was breathing normal again.  
  
"Thanks, Stiles." Scott breathed.  
  
"Yeah," Stiles let him go carefully, "No problem." After Scott was perfectly okay and breathing, they stood. Howl sat a few feet away from the boys watching the whole display.  
  
"Alright. I think we're gonna call it a night." Stiles said, patting Scott's back.  
  
"Yeah. Good idea." Scott nodded.  
  
"Howl, take us home, buddy." Stiles requested, and Howl led the way to the cabin as the boys followed.  
  
"Sorry about not getting to you sooner." Stiles apologized.  
  
"It's alright." Scott shrugged.  
  
"I shouldn't have made you run in the first place." Stiles sighed.  
  
"Really, man, it’s okay. I didn't think my inhaler wouldn't work." Scott assured him.  
  
"Could we not tell my parents? I don't want them to have an excuse to take you home early, you know?" Stiles suggested.  
  
"Yeah." Scott laughed. Stiles walked a little faster to walk right next to Howl, which Scott did the same, only on Stiles's side. Stiles scratched a moment at Howl's ear, and they all walked quietly back to the cabin. It was just sunset when they crossed the creek.  
  
"I bet mom's cooking right now." Stiles said, and they reached the tree line, seeing the cabin.  
  
"Good. I'm starving." Scott said, walking on ahead to hop the fence. Stiles knelt down to Howl.  
  
"Thanks for taking us home, Howl. You're a good boy." Stiles smiled. The dog nudged Stiles's hand, and licked it. Stiles pet Howl, and wrapped his arms around the dog's neck for a hug.  
  
"It's good to see you again. Sometimes, I think you won't be here when I get back, but you always are." Stiles said, and then pulled away.  
  
"Next to Scott, you're my very best friend." He nodded, and Howl licked Stiles's cheek, making the boy laugh.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, boy." Stiles said, standing up, and patting the dog a few times, before running over to the fence to hop it. Scott was waiting on the other side.

~ ~ ~

Stiles was careful in keeping tabs on Scott as they ran with Howl. When Scott needed a break, Stiles took out a red ball and threw it for Howl to catch. Stiles remembered first introducing the ball to Howl. The dog didn't really like it, or maybe he was just confused as to what to do. Howl did eventually warm up to the ball, and ran to catch it whenever Stiles threw it.  
  
"Why don't you just tell your parents about Howl?" Scott asked, puffing his inhaler as he sat on the ground.  
  
"I don't think they'd like that I've been out here playing with a stray dog this whole time." Stiles chuckled, getting the red ball from Howl, and throwing it as hard as he could again.  
  
"Right. You're mom would flip." Scott grinned. Stiles laughed with him, but it was pretty much sad for him.  
  
"I really wish I could take him home. I mean, I don't even know how he lives out here." Stiles frowned, watching Howl run back with the ball.  
  
"He's a huge dog. I'm sure he's good at finding his own food." Scott tried to be optimistic for Stiles.  
  
"Yeah, but you know how cold it gets in the winter. How does he keep warm?" Stiles worried. He took the ball and threw it hard again.  
  
"He's a dog with fur. He's fine." Scott said, standing back up as his breathing normalized.  
  
"You ready to run again?" Stiles asked.  
  
"Yeah, but then I'm done." Scott told him, knowing that would disappoint Stiles, which it did, but Stiles understood. He led running in the direction where Howl was, and Howl picked up on what they were doing. They three ran together, for quite a while before Scott had to stop again. Stiles took the ball from Howl and threw it again.  
  
"We can go back home for the bats and baseballs. Howl could chase'em and bring'em back." Stiles offered.  
  
"That sounds like a good plan." Scott nodded, puffing his inhaler. Stiles threw the red ball two more times, and they were up and following Howl back to the cabin.  
  
"Stay here, boy. We'll be right back." Stiles told Howl, and Scott and him hopped the fence and ran to the cabin. They both kicked off their shoes before going inside.  
  
They didn't get too far up the stairs before they were called to the living room by Stiles's mother.  
  
"What're you boys up to?" She asked, laying on the couch with her head in Mr. Stilinski's lap.  
  
"We're gonna play baseball." Stiles answered.  
  
"Stay close. We're going into town soon." She told them.  
  
"Really? Can't Scott and I stay here?" Stiles asked.  
  
"No way. You're too young." Mrs. Stilinski said, and continued to watch whatever show they were watching.  
  
"Come on." Stiles hissed, and led the way to his room up the stairs.  
  
"This sucks. I wanted to play more with Howl." Stiles crossed his arms as he sat on his bed.  
  
Scott picked up the two baseball bats leaning in a corner, "We can still get a few more minutes in with him before we have to leave." Scott optimistically mentioned.  
  
"Yeah, but still." Stiles sighed, getting the few baseballs he had from in his closet. They ran back downstairs and out the back door. They slipped back on their shoes, and ran out to Howl sitting and waiting at the tree line.  
  
"Hey, boy. We only have a few minutes together. Wanna fetch some more?" Stiles asked Howl, and Howl breathed out heavy through his mouth and his tongue wagging with his ears perked up. Stiles smiled knowing that was a yes. They went back into the forest, and made sure they were in an area where they could bat the balls far enough without hitting a tree. Howl was amazing in catching each ball. At first, Howl ran out to get the balls after they were batted, but then Howl stayed out to catch the balls in midair. The boys found it really incredible.  
  
"Stiles, you have the coolest dog ever." Scott commented. After batting another ball, Scott remembered they needed to get back to the house.  
  
"Stiles, we gotta go." Scott said, almost in a panic.  
  
"Crap, I forgot." Stiles replied, grabbing the few balls on the ground.  
  
"Howl!" Stiles shouted for the dog to hear, and the dog came running up to them.  
  
"We gotta get home." Stiles told him, taking the ball out of his mouth.  
  
Howl led the way, but saw the boys were in a hurry, and began running. The boys kept up, and it wasn't so bad for Scott because the cabin wasn't too far. When they crossed the creek, Scott hurried too quickly, and slipped on the stones. He got his butt and left pant leg all wet.  
  
"We'll come back tomorrow." Stiles told Howl as he pet his head, and hopped the fence with Scott. When they got inside, they were met with Stiles's worried parents.  
  
"Thank, God. Where we're you two?" Mrs. Stilinski asked, coming over to them. She wasn't crying or upset, but it seemed like she had just been outside calling them.  
  
"We were playing near the creek." Stiles answered, hoping they weren't in trouble.  
  
"Stiles, that fence is up for a reason," Mr. Stilinski interjected, "You're not supposed to cross it. There are all kinds of things in the forest. How many times am I gonna have to tell you?"  
  
"The creek is really close to the fence-"  
  
"That's not the point, Stiles. It's dangerous in the forest, and I don't want you or Scott to go in there." Mr. Stilinski enforced. Stiles lowered his head, hoping this was all the punishment they were getting. Scott felt more awkward than scared for punishment.  
  
"Scott, honey, what happened?" Mrs. Stilinski asked, turning him so she could see his wet pants better.  
  
"I slipped and fell in the creek." Scott answered with a low voice. He was very shy to Mr. Stilinski's yelling earlier.  
  
"Alright. Go change so we can go into town." Mrs. Stilinski sighed. Scott ran upstairs, and Stiles went to follow, but-  
  
"Not you, Stiles." Mr. Stilinski said. Stiles shut his eyes tight and then reopened them, turning back around to face his parents. It was only when Scott was out of ear shot did Stiles's father begin to lecture him.  
  
"Stiles, I don't want you crossing that fence again. You're gonna stay in the yard-"  
  
"But dad-"  
  
"If I catch you not in the backyard, I'm coming to search for you, and you won't be able to play outside for the rest of the summer." Mr. Stilinski warned. His mother did think it was harsh, but she knew he was right. Stiles gave an open mouthed shocked look of protest, but huffed.  
  
"Fine." Stiles said through gritted teeth. He would play it safe for a few days, but then he was just going back out in the woods again. Scott came back downstairs, and Mrs. Stilinski grabbed her purse.  
  
"Let's go boys." She said, leading toward the front door with Mr. Stilinski in follow. The boys looked at each other a moment. Scott saw the upset look on Stiles's face, and worried if Stiles was actually punished while he was upstairs. Mrs. Stilinski had the radio on as they road into town. Stiles and Scott didn't really care for the music. Scott was in worry that his best friend got into some serious trouble, while Stiles just wanted to play with Howl some more. He did worry a little about the consequences, but he wasn't afraid to break rules. If he wanted to spend time with Howl, he would. Nothing could stop him. They went to the grocery store to pick out food for the next few weeks. Scott and Stiles were able to go off and pick out food they liked, and they were able to talk about what happened.  
  
"Do you think your dad was serious?" Scott asked, after Stiles told him everything.  
  
"I know he was, but that's not going to stop me. We'll play in the backyard for a few days, but then we're gonna sneak out to the forest and see Howl." Stiles told him.  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea. You heard your dad. You could get seriously grounded." Scott worried.  
  
"So? We'll still sneak out." Stiles shrugged. Scott sighed, but knew once Stiles's mind was made up, that was it. They went back to Stiles's parents with food they had picked out for themselves.  
  
Once they came back to the cabin, Stiles and Scott were not allowed to play outside. Mrs. Stilinski was making dinner, and Mr. Stilinski figured the boys could wait and play inside. The boys stayed up in Stiles's room and played video games. It's all Stiles could really think of doing if he couldn't see Howl. Being with Howl was the only thing he really looked forward to at all. He couldn't wait for summer to begin so he could come to the cabin and see the dog that seemed to always be waiting for him there. This wasn't going to be the summer where that just stopped. He would see Howl no matter what.  
  
"Stiles! Scott! Dinner!" Mrs. Stilinski called from downstairs. The boys paused their game quickly and raced down the stairs.  
  
"Woh! Watch out, boys." Mr. Stilinski chuckled. He was way passed his bad mood before, but the boys certainly didn't forget. Most of all, Stiles. He didn't hold a grudge against his father; he just knew that he was still treading on rocky terrain.

~ ~ ~

Stiles was very sly when it came to sneaking around, and for his age, he was way too good at it. He scheduled when his father would watch TV, and mother be in her sewing room until lunch. Then he timed how long his parents watched TV together after that until it was dark enough outside before him and Scott were called in. He even took into account of his father going into town, and also when his parents decided to sit out on the porch in the front. There were so many opportunities for Stiles and Scott to sneak into the woods, it was hardly grounding. Stiles timed and scheduled all this for a week. He even thought maybe Howl would come to the edge of the trees, but he never did.  
  
After the week was through of them playing baseball in the backyard, Stiles felt ready to break the rules. Stiles went to the fridge first for the box of food for Howl, and him and Scott went out the back doors as usual. They played in the yard a moment to make sure the coast was really clear, but it was really to calm the butterflies in Stiles's stomach. They hurried over to the fence with Stiles's baseball equipment, and hopped the fence. Stiles even looked back at the house, but nothing. It was perfect. Stiles laughed as he ran into the woods and to the shady spot where Howl would be, only Howl was already running to them.  
  
"Howl, buddy. I've missed you." Stiles greeted the dog, attacking Howl with affectionate pats and rubs. Howl nudged Stiles hard enough to the ground so to stand above him and lick the boys face. Stiles laughed loudly, loving every second of being with Howl.  
  
"Alright, boy." Stiles giggled, pushing the dog a little so he'll stop.  
  
"Sorry I've been away so long. My dad found out about us being back here, and grounded us." Stiles informed Howl, not caring if the dog couldn't understand him. Howl nudged his nose against Stiles's jaw line affectionately. Howl's nose was wet, but Stiles didn't turn the dog away.  
  
"Are we gonna play?" Scott interjected.  
  
Stiles hesitated, "Yeah." And Howl let him stand.  
  
"Come on, boy." Stiles smiled, taking out the red ball and throwing it far. Stiles would check his watch often, and after a while, Howl nudged at Stiles's wrist every time he did it. Stiles didn't know what to tell the dog, but they kept on playing. Scott took his breaks from running as usual, and Howl would then nudge Stiles in the knees. Stiles could hear the grunts the dog would make every time they had to stop. Stiles consoled him every time by throwing the red ball.  
  
After the approximated time Stiles scheduled this, Howl led them back home, and Stiles promised they would be back tomorrow at the same time. It was a short play time, and Howl whined at Stiles leaving, but he sat where Stiles told him to at the tree line, and stayed. Howl waited until Stiles was out of his eyesight, and turned back into the woods to wait for tomorrow. Stiles and Scott didn't get caught. The boys' stomachs were fluttering with butterflies, but they were safe. They had a nice lunch where they stuffed themselves, and then went upstairs to play video games.

~ ~ ~

Stiles and Scott were good at sneaking into the forest. Mr. Stilinski had no idea. To be honest, he wasn't even checking to see if the boys were still in the yard. He didn't forget, he just didn't think on it. The boys never got in trouble, and everything was smooth sailing. Until one evening, when Mrs. Stilinski was making dinner and she witnessed looking out her kitchen window at her son holding up his limping friend. She called her husband over as she headed out the backdoor.  
  
"What happened?" She asked very concerned.  
  
"Hey, mom." Stiles innocently greeted her. He was still concentrating on holding Scott up. Scott's leg pant leg was ripped at the knee, and blood seeping in the fabric. Mr. Stilinski came out just when the boys were already up the steps and on the porch. The mother and father looked at each other with worry, and nothing else. Stiles sat Scott at the dining room table.  
  
"Mom, I need the First-Aid." Stiles told his mom, as he help Scott carefully roll up the pant leg to see the wound. The boys both hunched over the knee with the bleeding wound in fascination, as 9 year old boys would be. Mrs. Stilinski hurried to the downstairs bathroom for what Stiles needed.  
  
"What happened, son?" Mr. Stilinski asked Scott.  
  
"I just fell, Mr. Stilinski." Scott sniffled. The wound hurt bad enough to make Scott cry, but not deep enough for stitches. When Mrs. Stilinski handed Stiles the First-Aid kit, Stiles opened it and went for the antiseptic.  
  
"This is going to sting." Stiles warned, looking at Scott. Scott really didn't want it, but nodded because he was gonna be strong. Stiles shook the bottle and sprayed it directly on the wound. Scott bit his lip, but there was a well audible high pitched groan. Stiles then put a big band aid over the wound.  
  
"There. All done." Stiles smiled, and went to help his friend upstairs. Stiles only came back down to clean up the First-Aid kit mess. His mother and father were still sitting there.  
  
"That was really amazing of you, Stiles." His mother comment.  
  
"What was?" He was confused.  
  
"The way you knew what to do. You didn't even ask." His father answered.  
  
"You took care of your friend like a pro." His mother added.  
  
Stiles shrugged, "It was only a cut." Both parents nodded and smiled as Stiles finished cleaning the mess.  
  
"Dinner will be ready soon. Make sure you and Scott wash up." Mrs. Stilinski informed.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Stiles called, since he was bouncing up the stairs.  
  
"What a good kid." Mr. Stilinski smiled, but he already knew that. Later at dinner, Mr. Stilinski brought up the accident. He wanted to know how it happened in detail.  
  
"So, Scott, how did you get hurt?" He asked. Stiles swallowed hard, and looked over at Scott. Scott equally looked to his friend.  
  
"I fell.. On a rock." Scott hesitantly answered.  
  
"Oh, was it wet outside?" Mr. Stilinski asked. Stiles's chest felt like it caved in. He was good at lying, but getting caught was the worst.  
  
"Um.. No.." Scott looked down at his plate of food. Stiles could tell this wasn't going well.  
  
"Really? Then why we're your pants all wet?" Mr. Stilinski asked.  
  
"What?" Scott asked.  
  
"His pants weren't wet." Stiles lied.  
  
"You're right, they were." Mrs. Stilinski agreed. Both parents looked to each boy, and Scott was clamming up with nerves.  
  
"He peed his pants!" Stiles shouted. His idea was out of his mouth before he had time to process what it was. Scott looked over at him in surprise.  
  
"Yeah. He had to pee, and when he was running to the house, he slipped and fell on a rock." Stiles explained. This lie was growing bigger, and he didn't really think his parents would buy it, but they both looked at each other and their expressions softened.  
  
"All right. Well, next time. Be careful." Mr. Stilinski said.  
  
"Dad, careful is my middle name." Stiles scoffed, biting heavily into his piece of bread.

~ ~ ~

The next day, the boys didn't go out. More like, they weren't allowed out. Not in the storm that was passing by. It started in the middle of the night, and continued till late in the afternoon, but only to pick up again four hours later. Stiles and Scott played video games, watched movies, and even chased each other around the house until they got yelled at. Nearing bedtime, Stiles stared out the window dripping with rain.  
  
"I'm sure he's okay. He has to have some cave or something nearby." Scott comforted, as he was getting into the large bed they shared.  
  
"Yeah," Stiles sighed, "You're probably right." He turned on his nightlight that lit the room up in dots of constellations before joining Scott in bed.  
  
Stiles had a hard time sleeping. The storm was horrible, but Scott managed to sleep heavily through it. Stiles was staring at his nightlight, thinking of Howl. He didn't know how the dog was taking this weather. He only imagined the worst. A few minutes passed, and then Stiles heard little taps on his window. It wasn't like the rain hitting the window; Stiles could tell they were little rocks. He slowly slipped out of bed, so not to wake Scott, and went to the window. At first he didn't see anything, but looked a little harder.  
  
"Howl?" Stiles whispered. He ran down stairs to the patio. He opened the screen door to let the dog in.  
  
"Howl, what are you doing here?" Stiles asked, and the dog shook his whole body of water.  
  
"Howl!" Stiles shrieked, as water got on him. The dog sat in front of Stiles and breathed heavy.  
  
"Let me get some towels." The boy sighed. He ran inside and smartly got black towels from in the back of the hall closet. He ran back out to the patio and Howl was rolling himself on the rug in front of the door.  
  
"Come here, boy." Stiles said, kneeling down and holding a towel up. Howl came over and sniffed the towel, but sat down and let Stiles dry him off. Despite Howl's fur being drenched, which would obviously freeze the dog, he was warm. Much warmer than any dog Stiles had come in contact with. After Stiles managed to dry most of Howl, the dog was still damp.  
  
"Sorry, Howl. I wish I could let you inside." Stiles frowned, scratching behind the dog's ear.  
  
"Let me get you something to eat." He said, and ran back into the house. They were running low on lunch meat, so Stiles looked in the pantry. He questioned the can of tuna in front of him, mostly because tuna was something he figured cats would like, but it was still meat. Stiles shrugged, and opened it up on the counter.  
  
He then got an idea of making a bed for Howl. He figured since the dog was staying on his porch for the night, he would need somewhere comfortable to sleep. Stiles went back to the hall closet and got down the extra blankets on the bottom shelf. He then took the blankets and tuna out on the porch for Howl.  
  
"Here, boy. This was all we had." Stiles told him. Howl sniffed it lightly, and turned away from it.  
  
"I'm sorry, Howl, but I have nothing else." Stiles apologized, but the dog still turned his nose up at it. Stiles huffed, and went to the far corner of the porch the place the blankets into a big enough bed for Howl. Stiles then heard a familiar sound of a dog eating, and looked to see Howl scarfing the tuna down. Stiles smiled, and went back to making the bed. Shortly, he then felt a nudge on his arm, and a small whimper.  
  
"Hey, boy," Stiles smiled, petting the dog, "Since this storm isn't stopping soon, you're gonna sleep here." He pointed. Howl sniffed along the blankets' edge, and touched it with his paw.  
  
Stiles chuckled, "It's not gonna bite." Howl then walked himself fully onto the blankets and laid down into a ball. Stiles went to petting Howl, and scratching him until his hands and arms got tired. Stiles yawned loudly, making Howl perk up his ears and eyes.  
  
"I'm tired. I'm gonna go inside. I'll leave the door open so you can leave when the storms gone." Stiles told Howl, getting to his feet. The dog immediately began whimpering and barking softly.  
  
"What's the matter? I gotta sleep too, you know?" Stiles knelt down to comfort Howl with more pats. He stood again, and the dog whimpered again.  
  
"What is it?" Stiles sighed. Howl pawed at the bed a few times, and bowed his head down to it.  
  
"What?" Howl raised his paw a little longer, looking at Stiles, and then pawed down on the bed, bowing his head down.  
  
"You- You want me to stay?" Stiles asked, trying to figure out what Howl was trying to tell him. Howl whimpered again, and Stiles understood he was right.  
  
"I would, but what if my parents see me, or you. I gotta go inside." Stiles said, getting up, and Howl went back to whimpering, but louder.  
  
"Alright, alright. I'll stay. You just better wake me up before you decide to leave." Stiles said, sitting next to Howl in the corner so he could perch himself up easily. Howl adjusted himself to lay right against Stiles, and rest his head in the boy's lap. Stiles closed his eyes, letting Howl warm him up with his animal body heat as the rain continued to fall loudly and make the porch cold. He fell asleep almost instantly after he placed his hand on the back of Howl's neck.

~ ~ ~

Stiles felt a cold nose to his cheek. It wasn't until the cold nose nudged down to his neck to tickle him that he woke up fully.  
  
"What do you want?" Stiles groaned, pushing Howl away. Howl nudged Stiles again, but this time at his sides, making Stiles squirm from it tickling.  
  
"Stop." Stiles whined. Howl continued to nudge at the spots that tickled Stiles, and the boy laughed and tried to squirm away.  
  
Howl stood fully over Stiles, licking his face, and nudging his nose under the boy's neck.  
  
"Alright! I'm awake!" Stiles squealed with laughter. The sun was just coming up, so there was a soft light illuminating the patio. Howl affectionately rubbed his head against Stiles's face, and the boy leaned into it.  
  
"You're the best dog ever, Howl," Stiles wrapped his arms around Howl's neck as the dog gently laid on top of the boy.  
  
"I wish my parents would let me keep you. I'd take you home with me and we'd see each other everyday." Howl whimpered into that. Stiles always talked to Howl like he understood every word, mostly because Howl's responses always seemed like he did know, but he figured the dog could probably tell his emotions. Stiles let his arms fall to the floor, and Howl got up, walking over to the patio door still propped open. Stiles followed him to say goodbye until the afternoon.  
  
"I'll see you later, right?" Stiles asked. Howl barked softly. Stiles leaned down to hug Howl's head, and Stiles could feel Howl push up to return the embrace. Stiles watched as Howl ran off, and then quickly got the blankets up from the corner of the patio to put in the washer before his parents saw.  
  
"Stiles?" Stiles turned to see his father standing at the bottom of the stairs, "Did I just see you outside with a dog?" His father asked.  
  
"Um.. No?" Stiles lied, but knew he was caught.  
  
"Stiles, you know you can't have a dog. Did you stay out with it all night? Don't lie to me." His father pointed, getting closer to his son.  
  
"Why can't I have a dog?" Because he obviously needed to be reminded.  
  
"No dogs. That's the rules." His father sternly said, looking outside, but Howl was already gone.  
  
"He's not a bad dog though. He listens to any command." Stiles argued.  
  
"What did I just tell you? No." His father said, with his voice rising.  
  
"If you just gave him a chance-"  
  
"Stiles! No! We're not having this discussion every time you find an animal." His father argued back.  
  
"You don't even know him! Howl is an amazing-"  
  
"You've given it a name?" Stiles's dad groaned, putting his hand to his face. Stiles glared as hard as he's ever glared at his dad.  
  
"YOU DON'T KNOW HIM! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Stiles shouted, without thinking of the repercussions. Stiles saw the anger swell in his father's face, and Stiles backed down.  
  
"You don't shout at me, young man! Get up stairs! You're grounded!" His father yelled, pointing upstairs. The both of them did not anticipate this so early in the morning. Stiles may have been a little scared of his father, but he was also a stubborn kid. He gave another glancing glare at his dad, and ran up the stairs.  
  
"What's going on?" Stiles's mother asked, crossing him in the hallway. He just stomped right by her to his room. Scott was sitting up right in Stiles's bed, looking worried for his friend.  
  
"What happened? Did you get in trouble again?" Scott asked, as Stiles plopped himself in bed face down. Stiles stuck his face in his pillow and screamed his frustration.  
  
"Stiles. Talk to me, man. Where were you?" Scott asked, poking his friend's side, which tickled a little.  
  
Stiles turned his head, "It was raining outside, and Howl was outside my window. I let him in on the patio, and stayed with him all night." Stiles explained briefly.  
  
"And I guess your dad saw you?" Scott added, to which Stiles nodded.  
  
"What'd he do to Howl?" Scott asked.  
  
"Nothing. Howl was long gone before my dad saw me." Stiles shook his head, stuffing it back into the pillow. He wanted to cry he was so upset. A silent pause went by the two best friends.  
  
"He grounded me." Stiles informed.  
  
"What? For how long?" Scott asked, surprised.  
  
"I don't know. I hope not the rest of the summer. There's only two weeks left." Stiles frowned, rolling on his side, facing away from Scott.  
  
"I don't think he will, but he knows about Howl now. What'd do you think he'll do?" Scott asked, lying back down. Stiles could feel that his friend was facing his back.  
  
"I don't know. I guess we'll see later." Stiles sighed, thinking about if he is grounded till the end of summer, and not being able to see Howl.  
  
"I'm sorry, Scott. This gets you in trouble too." Stiles said after a beat.  
  
"It's alright. A little grounding never hurt anyone." Scott said. Stiles couldn't help his frustration, and let a few hushed tears fall. Stiles didn't mean for his shoulders to shudder, but when they did, Scott placed a hand on one, and slid closer to hug him.  
  
"Don't worry. I really don't think your dad will go that hard on you." Scott comforted. Stiles didn't answer, but he closed his eyes and fell asleep after Scott let go and scooted back into his own space of the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Stiles descended the stairs, and followed Howl to the patio doors that were wide open, the flames had reached above the front door and over the railing.
> 
> "Wait!" Stiles shouted to Howl, "Where are my parents?!" Howl didn't look back. Stiles didn't bother with the wolf, and went back inside to get his parents. Howl was right in front of him, keeping him from entering the house again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can contact me via my tumblr. [AmandaPandapple](http://www.amandapandapple.tumblr.com)

Stiles's father didn't hound him that hard on grounding. He made the rules perfectly clear that when they get back home, he'd be fully grounded. Do every chore in the house, no video games, no TV, and no Scott for a week. Scott agreed that the rules sucked, mostly the one where they couldn't hang out with each other after school. For now, as far as the grounding went; chores, no playing outside, and no TV. Video games were put on a limit. Stiles felt really bad for Scott, but they entertained each other as much as they could. They even worked together to get the chores done faster.  
  
After a week of board games and limited video games, Stiles was almost losing it with worry about Howl. He wanted to play with the dog again, race with him, and pet him. He missed Howl, and after a week, he started looking out his window until he fell asleep. He thought, maybe, the dog would come to see what happened, but he never came. The entire last week of being at the cabin, Howl didn't show up. Stiles needed to go into the woods and find him. He needed to let the dog know what happened. Stiles gave himself the imagination that the dog would have gotten upset at Stiles not coming around. He figured Howl would stop showing up too, and think they weren't friends anymore. Stiles really hoped that wasn't the case.  
  
"I don't think he'll be upset with you," Scott tried to comfort his friend, "I'm sure by next summer, he'll still be there and happy to see you." Stiles didn't agree. He needed to see Howl. He needed to tell the dog goodbye. He's done it every summer. He wasn't about to miss one. Stiles stuffed his clothes into his bags, as Scott did the same. He would have told Scott about this plan, but he needed to say goodbye alone. He hated leaving Scott out of this, but he just needed to do this alone. It was also very personal. This was his dog, even if the dog didn't, and apparently would never come home with him, he still considered Howl his.  
  
Later that night, the last night, after Stiles waited for Scott to finally sleep, Stiles pulled on his jeans, coat, and shoes. He stuffed a black soft cloth into his jacket pocket and made his way downstairs, and out the patio to the woods. He grabbed a flashlight on his way out since it had to be the middle of the night. Stiles hopped over the creek, and to the shadowy place where Howl usually waited. It looked more like the darkest place on Earth in the blackened woods.  
  
"Howl?" Stiles whispered. An owl a few trees over hooted. Stiles looked around, and swallowed hard.  
  
"Howl." Stiles called a little louder. Still, no answer from the dog though.  
  
"Howl, please. I got in trouble. My dad grounded me and I couldn't come outside to see you. I'm sorry." Stiles tried to explain, thinking the dog was in the shadows, but really Howl wasn't there.  
  
"Howl, I-" Stiles shot his head in the direction he heard a low growl. It was a dog considerably bigger than Howl, with bright red eyes. Stiles quickly noticed that it wasn't a dog at all. He wasn't sure what it was, but a beast was the only title he could think to give it. It growled again, and Stiles backed up, but only to trip and fall flat on his back. That made the beast jump and run toward him barking and snapping. Stiles shuffled backwards, hoping that would work, but the beast got closer and closer. Stiles screamed, and a black figure tackled the beast off to the side. Stiles saw that the black figure was Howl. He couldn't mistake those golden eyes. The beast didn't pay any attention to Stiles anymore, and went to fight with Howl. Stiles worried for Howl from how big the beast was, but Howl was fast. He jumped on the beast's back, and bit onto its neck. The beast slashed around, eventually grabbing Howl, and throwing him pretty far until he hit a tree.  
  
"Howl!" Stiles yelled, running over to the dog. Howl laid there a moment.  
  
"Howl?" Stiles was shaking, and then he heard the beast growl again. Stiles bravely stood between the beast and Howl.  
  
"Don't touch him!" Stiles demanded, standing his ground, no matter how close the beast got. The beast got close enough for Stiles to smell its awful hot breath. Of course Stiles was scared; he was terrified, but he wanted to protect Howl. Stiles closed his eyes, and then felt himself being push aside, hard. Stiles opened his eyes to watch Howl attack the beast again. The beast threw him off again, and Howl placed himself in between Stiles and the beast. The beast growled and barked, but Howl did the same harsher. The beast advanced itself toward Howl, and Howl jumped and bit its face, enough to draw blood across the beast's face. The beast laid in the dirt a moment, and then ran off. Stiles saw Howl's figure illuminated in the moonlight as Howl huffed puffs of hot heavy breath into the cold air. Howl limped over to him.  
  
"Howl, are you okay?" Stiles asked, holding the dog's head in his hands to check him for wounds. Howl sat in front of the boy, and then laid his head in his lap. Stiles ran his hand over Howl's head and neck to find it was damp, and Howl whimpered and winced.  
  
Stiles looked at his now bloody hand, "I'm sorry, boy." He leaned down and kissed Howl's head. He didn't know what to do to help the dog. He just sat with him, hoping, praying Howl would be all right. Not even caring about the blood staining his clothes. It was a good while longer, when the dog stood back up.  
  
"Howl, don't move." Stiles told him, but the dog didn't whimper or wince as he stood. Stiles didn't understand it. Howl looked perfectly fine. He even nudged his head against Stiles. The boy hesitated, but reached up and stroked over Howl's wounded neck. Well, at least it was wounded. The dog didn't flinch at Stiles's touch. He only leaned into it. He even checked Howl's leg that he was limping on to see it was perfectly fine.  
  
"How'd you do that?" Stiles asked. Howl bowed his head to Stiles’s hands to pet him more, to which Stiles did.  
  
"You scared me." Stiles sighed, hugging Howl's neck. Howl lowered his head to the boy's back as if to hug him in return. Stiles let a few relieved driven tears to fall. Howl rubbed his head against Stiles's to comfort the boy.  
  
"Don't scare me like that." Stiles said, with his voice breaking. Howl gave a soft whimper, and nudged against Stiles some more. Stiles eventually let go, and Howl sat down.  
  
"I'm sorry I haven't been out for a while. I got in trouble from the night you stayed on the patio." Stiles explained. Howl only sat and looked at the boy. Stiles reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the black cloth.  
  
"I made this for you. We're leaving in the morning, and couldn't leave without seeing you and giving this to you." Stiles smiled, holding up the cloth. Howl sniffed it, and nudged Stiles's hand. Stiles folded the cloth into a triangle, and tied it tightly around Howl's neck so it wouldn't come off, but not so tight to choke him. When Stiles finished, Howl gently licked at the boy's cheek making Stiles giggle.  
  
"I wish I didn't have to go." Stiles sighed. Howl whimpered a little in response, and nudged at Stiles enough to push him to the ground. Howl laid on top of him, and Stiles wrapped his arms around him. They stayed like that a long moment before Howl picked himself up, so Stiles could stand. The boy really didn't want to leave, but it was late, and it seemed too dangerous out in the woods for them to play. They walked slow, taking their time to just be in each other's presence. They each hopped over the creek, and reached the edge of the trees, looking down at the cabin. Stiles frowned, and knelt down to Howl.  
  
"Okay, boy. I'll see you next year, huh?" Stiles sadly said. He couldn't even try to put on a smile. He hated leaving. More than anything. Howl nudged against Stiles's face, and the boy hugged him lovingly tight around the neck.  
  
"Be safe, okay? I don't know what that thing was, but don't let it get you." Stiles ordered. The moonlight caught Howl's bright golden eyes so beautifully, and Stiles met their foreheads, before kissing Howl's head, and walking to the cabin. Stiles kept looking back, seeing Howl still sitting there. Even when Stiles was in the house, and in his room, hiding his bloody clothes away, he looked out the window to see Howl still sitting there.

~ ~ ~

The next day, Stiles looked out the window to see Howl still sitting at the tree line. The dog just made this harder by sitting there, but Stiles didn't complain in the least. Him and Scott dressed, and went down for breakfast.  
  
"You boys packed and ready to leave?" Stiles's mother asked. They both nodded, Stiles more sadly than Scott.  
  
"You all right, honey?" She asked. Stiles didn't answer. Scott already knew why he was upset, and maybe his dad did too.  
  
"I'm sorry about the dog, but you already know we can't have one." She said in her comforting voice. Stiles wasn't surprised his father told his mother about Howl, or what little he knew about him.  
  
"We've already talked about this. He knows he can't have one." His father scorned. Of course Stiles knew, but his dad didn't have to rub it in. Scott glanced over at him with a sympathetic frown. When they all finished their breakfast, Scott helped Stiles wash the dishes, as Mr. and Mrs. Stilinski packed the car. Stiles could see Howl at the tree line out the kitchen window.  
  
"How long has he been sitting there?" Scott asked.  
  
"All night." Stiles answered, only looking away from Howl to grab a dish and wash it.  
  
"Why? Is he waiting for us to come out?" Scott asked.  
  
"No. He knows we're leaving today." Stiles shook his head.  
  
"Now how does he know that?" Scott asked, drying the dishes Stiles hands him. Stiles looked behind him to see his parents weren't in the room.  
  
"I went to see him last night." He whispered.  
  
"What?" Scott whispered back, looking around as well.  
  
"It was just to say goodbye. I had to let him know we were leaving. I didn't want him to think I'd abandoned him." Stiles explained.  
  
Scott sigh, "What if you got caught again?"  
  
"I didn't, and here's something you really can't tell anyone. When I was out there looking for him, this huge beast thing attacked me- I'm not hurt. Howl protected me. He fought the beast off." Stiles informed him.  
  
"Is he okay?" Scott asked, seeming worried.  
  
"He got pretty beaten up. I mean, there was blood, but after a while, he was all healed, like he was never hurt in the first place." Stiles said, looking back to Scott after checking to see if his parents were still not around.  
  
"Maybe they just didn't hurt anymore?" Scott shrugged.  
  
"No, man. I'm telling you, I couldn't touch him without hitting a wound. He has like super healing powers, or something." Stiles tried to tell Scott.  
  
Scott chuckled, "Super healing powers?"  
  
"Whatever, man." Stiles sighed, flicking water at his friend, and looking back out to see Howl still sitting there. When the boys finished washing and putting the dishes away, they put their shoes on to get in the car. Stiles peaked out the patio door windows, but Howl was no longer at the tree line.  
  
"Come on, Stiles." His mother called. He frowned, and sadly followed his mother to the car. Stiles looked back at the house thinking of Howl and last night's fright. He wanted to take Howl with him so badly it ached. Stiles saw a moving black figure at the side of the house. It was Howl much closer to him, and he smiled wide. He got the quick instinct to run over and pet him, but he looked to see his parents still outside of the car.  
  
"I just remembered something." Stiles announced, and his parents didn't really pay much attention. He ran over to the side of the house, seeing that his parents still weren't looking.  
  
"Howl." Stiles wrapped his arms around the dog's head, and Howl nudged into his chest.  
  
"I'm really gonna miss you, boy." Stiles said, and Howl whimpered back.  
  
"I know." Stiles frowned, kissing the dog's head for the finally time till next summer.  
  
"I'll see you when I get back, huh?" Stiles frowned. Howl licked at the boy’s cheek, and this time, Stiles didn't dare wipe the saliva away.  
  
"Bye, Howl. Stay." Stiles said, without a real commanding tone. The dog pawed at the ground as Stiles walked back to his parent’s car where they were all waiting. He got into the car reluctantly, and got up on his knees to look out the back window at Howl.  
  
"Put your seat belts on, boys." Mr. Stilinski said. Stiles stalled for a moment, after Scott poked him in the hip, before sitting down and buckling himself in. Mrs. Stilinski put on the radio, and the boys pulled out their portable gaming systems. It was going to be a long drive.

~ ~ ~

**One Year Later**

Now, 10 years old, Stiles was back at the cabin with his mother and father. Scott would have come, but during the past year Scott's parents got a divorce. Scott says they're still going through legal stuff that him and Stiles both don't fully understand, but he's living with his mom, and his dad has moved state. Apparently, they still haven't figured out the 'confirmed parental custody of Scott', so he mostly stays with his mom, and summers he's with his dad, which isn't too bad for him and Stiles because Stiles is gone anyway. Stiles’s father didn't forget, but he didn't make it aware he still remembered Howl.  
  
"I'm sorry Scott couldn't come this time." His mother said as she they ate their left overs from dinner. It wasn't too late at night, but they were all pretty tired.  
  
"It's okay. I'll manage." Stiles shrugged, trying to be neutral as his feet were doing antsy bouncing under the table. His mother passed a hand through his buzzed hair as she stood, threw her trash away, and headed upstairs for bed.  
  
"Goodnight, boys." She told him and his father.  
  
"Night, mom." Stiles called out, and his father was finished with his food too.  
  
"Don't stay up too late, okay, son?" His father requested.  
  
"No problem. I'm beat as it is." Stiles chuckled. As soon as his father closed the bedroom door upstairs, Stiles made a break for the patio doors. He carefully, and quickly unlocked the patio doors, and snuck outside as silent as possible. He already had his flashlight in his jacket pocket. He ran all the way up to the fence, climbing and hopping over much easier than the other years. He hasn't gotten huge, but taller would be a word, only by a few inches, not much. His mother said he would shoot up come next summer at this rate. He wasn't so sure though. He couldn't really tell. Stiles ran passed the creek and over to the same shadowy place he always did. He remembered last year and the beast that attacked him and Howl. It still shook him, but not enough to stay away.  
  
"Howl." Stiles called, but no answer, only a gust of wind.  
  
"Howl!" Stiles called louder, but still no answer. Stiles didn't really expect Howl to be there, so he left the red ball they always played fetch with right at the edge of the shadowy area for Howl to find, if he did show up. Stiles stayed there a moment with a hope that maybe Howl would just show up, but remembering the attack a little more and being alone in the dark made him scared enough to retreat back home. It seemed like a long walk, being that he really wanted to see Howl at that very second, and every second that passed. He dragged his feet too. Kicking at stray rocks and leaves, honestly wanting to crawl in the showy area and wait for Howl to get there. He knew he'd get in trouble if he was found out all night again. He'd check back tomorrow afternoon though. 

~ ~ ~

The next morning, Stiles didn't bother to get up. His mother shook him to tell him to eat breakfast, but that late night in the woods made him want to sleep longer. He actually slept till 11am. When he awoke, he remembered his surroundings of being at the cabin again, and being able to see Howl. Stiles dressed quickly, brushed his teeth, and rushed down stairs.  
  
"Woh! Where's the fire?" His father asked. Stiles paused at the dining room table remembering that he still had to keep Howl a secret. Sneaking out wasn't going to be easy.  
  
"No fire. Just hungry." Stiles covered, turning to the kitchen and opening the fridge.  
  
"With your shoes on? Plan on going out?" His father asked.  
  
"What?" Stiles looked at his feet, "No. My shoes are just warm. Is it freezing in this house?" He wrapped his arms together and rubbed at them.  
  
"Seriously, Stiles. Where're you going?" His father asked, putting his book down.  
  
"Nowhere, dad. Seriously." Stiles lied with a serious tone. His dad didn't push further. He only went back to his book, but this time getting up from the dining room table and into the living room. Stiles wasn't sure where his mother was, but he was guessing in her sewing room. Stiles ate the breakfast his mother made that she place in the microwave for him. It was mostly because he was hungry, but also because he was stalling. He waited until his father turned on the TV for a sports game, so he could quietly sneak out to the forest. When Stiles arrived at the shadowy place the red ball was gone. For a moment, a bright burning excitement rose in him, but then a doubt crawled in his thoughts thinking maybe something else took the ball.  
  
"Howl!" Stiles called loud. There was a rustle of leaves, and something moving in the shadow. Stiles smiled, knowing it was Howl. The first thing he saw was a pair of glowing bright blue eyes. There was a pause of them looking at each other. Stiles didn’t know these eyes. Last time he remembered, Howl’s eyes were golden. The eyes moved, and the head they were attached to poked out, revealing Howl. It was Howl, but these eyes were different.  
  
"Hey, boy." Stiles smile, and Howl came running to Stiles, completely knocking him down. Howl licked all over Stiles’s face and neck as he stood over the boy. Stiles could hardly believe he was back with Howl, even though this was every summer with them.  
  
"Okay. Okay! I missed you too! Howl!" Stiles laughed, petting, but mostly pushing the dog off of him. Howl was much too strong, and wouldn't budge. Stiles laughed harder and harder at how much Howl's licking tickled, but the dog would move until his adorations were thoroughly out in the open. When Howl finished, he looked down at Stiles a moment as Stiles wiped his face of all the saliva.  
  
"Oh my, God. I'm really gonna need a shower now." Stiles joked. Howl nudged his face against Stiles’s, and the boy scratched behind Howl's ears.  
  
"This year went by so slow," Stiles whined, "But I can't believe I'm already here with you." Howl gave a low affectionate growl as he laid on top of Stiles so Stiles could hug him.  
  
"You've gotten a little bigger since the last time. What've you been eating?" Stiles exclaimed, laughing a bit.  
  
"By the way, what happened to your eyes? Weren’t they a gold color?" Stiles asked, but Howl didn’t move, or acknowledge him. Stiles let the question be because Howl couldn’t really tell him anyway, so they laid like that for a little while in the silent dark woods just enjoying being together again. Stiles took in Howl's seemingly clean scent, which to him seemed impossible since he lives outside. His fur was even soft as Stiles ran his fingers through it. It reminded Stiles of how weird it was how quickly Howl healed from the bites the beast gave him.  
  
"Do you still have that cloth I gave you?" Stiles asked, and Howl raised his head to show his neck. The cloth was still securely tied on the dog's neck, not really looking dirty at all. Howl let Stiles stand, and Howl walked back into the shadowy area.  
  
"Where're you going, boy?" Stiles asked, remaining standing at the same spot. Howl came back out with the red ball in his mouth.  
  
"There it is." Stiles smiled, taking the ball from Howl, and throwing it hard in the woods. Howl instantly ran to fetch it. Stiles watched the dog run. He didn't really realize how naive he was much younger that he didn't figure it out sooner. A lot of pictures, TV shows, and videos games the past year made it click in his head just in this moment as he watched Howl. He was a little shaken up, but it was still Howl. He's been playing with him since Stiles was 6. Nothing was really going to change. Not really.  
  
"You're not a dog, are you?" Stiles asked aloud, as Howl came back with the ball. Howl sat and looked at Stiles with a cock of his head.  
  
"You're a wolf." Stiles smiled with a nod. Howl barked in reply, but Stiles didn't think too much of it. He only threw the ball again watching Howl run to catch it and bring it back. Stiles didn't know much about wolves, but he didn't think a wild creature such as them would be this friendly.

~ ~ ~

After Stiles and Howl caught up with each other, Howl walked him back to the cabin, and sat at the tree line watching the boy go back into the house. Stiles didn't waste any time. He went straight to his parent's laptop to look up everything he could about wolves. He wanted to learn everything about them. The things they ate, how they lived, how to interact with them. Just every single thing, even if Howl didn't seem to match everything his research was telling him. Wolves live in packs, but Howl was always on his own. He found things that talked about wolves living on their own, called Omega wolves, but they didn't survive long in the wild. Stiles worried about this, remembering that big beast that attacked them. He saw how Howl took down the beast, not so easily, but it didn't ease the worry. Stiles tried to find things about fast healing, but came up with nothing.  
  
"Honey, dinner's almost ready." His mother said, poking her head into her bedroom, since Stiles was seated on her's and his father's bed.  
  
"Okay." Stiles sighed, closing the laptop, since he was actually done researching.  
  
"What were you looking up?" She asked, as Stiles followed her out, and ran a hand over his buzzed hair.  
  
"Wolves. They're pretty cool." He shrugged.  
  
"Wolves, huh? They might have something about them on TV sometime. That'd be nice to watch." She suggested. Stiles nodded, and ran off to the dinner table.  
  
"Hold your horses, sweetheart." She called, "Go wash up." Stiles groaned, but did it anyway.

~ ~ ~

It was just like the old days of sneaking outside to the forest with some sandwiches. Now knowing that Howl was a wolf made this feeling a million times cooler. Howl was practically Stiles’s pet. He might not live with him, or take him to his actual home, but Howl played with him, obeyed him, and loved him. Plus, Stiles never called him his pet, and probably never would. A best friend just seemed a better fitting title than anything. They ran with each other, and played catch like they usually did, and when they got tired, they laid together watching the sun shine through the trees. Some times, Stiles would even fall asleep with his head on Howl's stomach. Stiles didn't realize how happy he was until he was back with Howl. A month passed in their summer together, and it was the longest, happiest month of Stiles’s year.  
  
"Stiles! Scott's on the phone!" His father called from down stairs. Stiles paused his video game, jumped from his bed, and ran down stairs for the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Stiles." Scott greeted from the other end of the phone. Stiles went back upstairs to his room.  
  
"Hey, so how's summer with your dad?" Stiles asked, going right back to his video game.  
  
"It's great. He's taking me to a lot of places. Today we went to the aquarium. Do you know they have a 30ft high glass wall? Stiles, it was huge!" Scott informed.  
  
"Woh! That sounds cool. I wanna go!" Stiles marveled.  
  
"Yeah. Dad says next week we're gonna go horse back riding. I've never been on a horse." Scott admitted.  
  
"Dude, yeah you have. Remember that town fair we went to? They had ponies." Stiles reminded.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Remember how Jackson fell off, and his dad yelled at the guy?" Scott laughed. Stiles laughed equally hard.  
  
"Oh, man. He got mud all over his butt." He laughed. They laughed a little harder than the remembrance called for, but to a ten year old, this was hilarious.  
  
"So, how's the cabin? Have you gotten to see Howl?" Scott asked.  
  
"Yeah. We've been playing everyday. You'll never guess what I found out."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Howl is actually a wolf." Stiles informed.  
  
"Woh, really?" Scott awed.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I knew he was too big to be dog." Scott said.  
  
"Dude, there are dogs that are as big as him." Stiles defended.  
  
"Well, yeah, but he just looked different. I just knew he wasn't a dog." Scott clarified.  
  
"Did you know wolves travel in packs? They call a lone wolf an Omega." Stiles educated.  
  
"So, Howl's an Omega. Cool."  
  
"No. Not cool. They say Omega's don't last long in the wild." Stiles frowned. There was a small pause.  
  
"Stiles, you've been playing with Howl since you were 6. Obviously, he can take care of himself pretty well." Scott comforted, "I don't think there's too much wildness in California that Howl can't handle if he's lived this long."  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Stiles nodded, but was still skeptical with worry. Him and Scott talked more about their times away from each other, as Stiles played a newer Pac-Man game. It was the beep of the cordless phone against Stiles’s ear dying that made them finally hang up. Stiles must have stayed up way passed his bedtime playing video games. He didn't even check the time, but the sun was definitely lightening up the sky.

~ ~ ~

Stiles woke up to his father shaking him and calling his name. He groaned, and looked to his dad.  
  
"You've been in bed too long. We're going into town. Get dressed." He father informed. Stiles stretched his body out not so gracefully, and rolled out of bed. He went to the bathroom for his morning ritual, and then came back to his room to dress. He'd slept too long, which meant his body would wake up even slower than normal. He even managed to put on two different colored shoes without noticing.  
  
"Sweetie? You feeling okay?" His mother asked.  
  
"Yeah. Still tired." He shrugged, pulling on his jacket.  
  
"Stiles, it's summer. You'll melt in that." His father mentioned, and Stiles finally took notice to what he was doing.  
  
"Go drink some orange juice before we leave. That'll wake you up." His mother said, and he did as told. Instead of getting the orange juice, he blindly grabbed the milk. His body was expecting the orange juice, and was fully awoken by the surprise of milk.  
  
"Oh, my God!" He exclaimed.  
  
"What?" They asked.  
  
Stiles stepped out of the kitchen, "I thought I grabbed the juice." He said, holding up the milk carton, and both his parents laughed. Stiles was now awake, and ready to leave. He only noticed his different color shoes when they got out of the car at the grocery store. Inside, he broke away to the pet section to look for dog toys. Sure, Howl wasn't a dog, but he liked to play fetch with their red ball, maybe he'd like other toys. He then remembered it was hard enough to get the red ball from his parents. A regular dog toy would be impossible, so he left the isle.  
  
"Stiles, do you want steak or burgers for dinner tonight?" His mother asked, as he came up beside her.  
  
"Steak. Is that even a question?" He chuckled.  
  
"But would your father cook it? That's the real question." She added with a smirk.  
  
"Sure, he will." Stiles shrugged.  
  
"You better butter him up, just in case." She sighed.  
  
Stiles gave a whine, "But you do it better than I can." Sucking up to his dad was a little embarrassing if he didn't want something terribly bad. His mother just gave him a side glance, and he went off in search for his father in the store. He found him in the cereal isle.  
  
"You like Coco Puffs, right, Stiles?" His father asked.  
  
"Coco Pebbles," He corrected, "And mom wants to cook steak for dinner." He told him.  
  
"She does, huh?" His father said, with a tone that told him he already knew what his son would say.  
  
"Yeah, and we haven't had steak in a long time. You know, big juicy pieces of meat, freshly cooked, and just all around yumminess. You know what I'm talking abo-"  
  
"Get to the point, son."  
  
Stiles blinked, "Mom needs you to cook them." He crossed his feet over each other.  
  
"I knew there was a catch." His father huffed, but there was a hint of sarcasm. Stiles pressed his crossed feet tighter together. "Tell her to buy'em." He sighed.  
  
"Yes!" Stiles cheered, and ran off, missing his father smile after him.  
  
"He said yes." He informed his mother. She picked up two packets of steak since they were on sale, and Stiles wondered if there would be enough left over, Howl would be eating good tonight too. Stiles stayed with his mom and helped her shop. He helped her remember what they were low on, and look for sales. He liked shopping with his mom. In fact, he liked doing almost anything with his mom. Outside of summers with Howl, he spends a lot of time with his mom. This past year, he kind of took her for granted by being with Scott a lot, but in this time with shopping, he remembered how much fun it was to be around his mom. He even felt like really helping her with dinner tonight, and then watching a movie with her later. Maybe she'd even let him lay in her lap. He wasn't ashamed to say or show that he loved his mom. He knew other boys at his school found their mother's affection to be embarrassing, but not him. He couldn't find one thing embarrassing about his mother. He felt his mother was the best mom ever. Just like he thought his dad was the best too. His father was the sheriff; you don't get much cooler than that.  
  
Stiles would have gone out to the woods to see Howl when they got home, but he kept to staying with his mom and helping her. They watched through the window every now and then to see how his father was doing with the grill.  
  
"Go out and give this to your father." His mother said, handing him a glass full of her freshly made ice tea. He did so, and watched his father for a while as he cooked. His father even taught him how to check to see if they were done cooking, and what to look for. Stiles went back inside to set the table, and wait for his father to be done. There was salad, homemade fries, broccoli, corn, and chocolate pudding pie for dessert. They hadn't had a big nice dinner like this in a while, and there was nothing special. Just a nice dinner for no reason. Stiles and his parents laughed through dinner, and afterwards, with their pie, they watched a documentary on wolves they bought at the store for him. Stiles did in fact curl up with his mother, and she was more than happy to cuddle with her little boy. She passed her hand over his buzzed short hair repeatedly, making Stiles fall asleep with his head on her chest. Stiles didn't know this, but after the documentary finished, his father picked him up off his mother, and carried him off to bed.

~ ~ ~

A week passed since that night, and Stiles made sure every night was almost equally as good. He spent more time with his mother in her crafting room. He helped her in making the quilt she'd been working on this summer, and if he wanted to do something else, she got out her yarn, and he crocheted the hat he was slowly working on for himself. Some days, his father would steal him away for some time together. Stiles wasn't purposely trying to ignore his dad, but it shocked him to notice that he actually wasn't spending enough time with his dad.  
  
One morning, his dad took him fishing, which was pretty boring. It was only exciting when he actually caught something, which wasn't much. They stayed on the lake for maybe four hours. They talked, ate some sandwiches, and most of the time just sat in silence. His father taught him a lot about fishing. How to prepare the rod, and oil the reel. He even baited the hook himself with the live worms they had. Stiles could see the fish under their boat, but they were less inclined to go to his worm. They all seemed more interested in his father's worm. In the beginning, he called his father's worms stupid because of his jealousy, but by the fourth fish, he became thoroughly impressed by his dad.  
  
At the end of their time, his father caught six fish, and Stiles caught two. They were small, but still. Two fish! They took them back home, and his father gave him the bigger fish to go in and scare his mother with. She screeched, making Stiles drop the fish in her lap, since she was sitting down at the time. They all laughed terribly hard, and went to the kitchen to prepare the few fish for lunch. Stiles stayed close to his father, learning how to skin and de-bone a fish. It was horribly disgusting and messy, but he was happy enough to learn. Stiles was an information sponge. School never interested him, but anything he was interested in was either his personal weirdness, or anything and everything his parents were willing to teach him. He especially loved learning things from his parents. Anything as simple as knitting or cooking a steak, he was more than willing to learn.  
  
"Mom. What if I had a little sister?" Stiles suddenly asked as she was cooking the pieces of fish.  
  
She hesitated a moment, "Where's this coming from?" She asked, with a small smile.  
  
"I don't know," He shrugged, "Jack has Jody." It was a sudden thought that Stiles was just letting out for interest of conversation.  
  
"Do you want a little sister?" She asked, flipping the fish in the pan.  
  
"I guess. That'd be cool. I could crochet her little socks like you did when Jody was little." He smiled, actually thinking about it this time.  
  
"And we could play Pirates and Lost Boys together. She could be the Lost Boy, even though she's a girl.. She could be the first Lost Girl! And I know my friends would like her. Oh! Mom, we could even do her hair in two ponytails right at the top of her head. She'd be so cute." Stiles exclaimed in excitement. His mother raised her eyebrows, and smiled.  
  
"That does sound like fun. Being a big brother is a lot of responsibility though. You sure you’re up for it?" She asked, looking over at him. He was sitting at the bar, organizing his playing cards.  
  
"What responsibility?" He asked, now not sure if he's ready for whatever it may be.  
  
"Big brothers protect their baby sisters. You have to help her up when she falls. You have to clean her up if she gets a cut. You have to hug her and make her laugh when she cries. You have to protect her if someone picks on her. You think you can do all of that?" His mother informed.  
  
Stiles looked at her a moment, and made a serious face, "Of course, I can. If she's my baby sister, I'll do anything to keep her safe." His mother smiled to this.  
  
"You also have to teach her how to tie her shoes, and blow a bubble in her bubble gum. You have to teach her how to whistle.." She trailed off.  
  
"She'd have the best big brother." Stiles smiled. His parents didn't talk about it at dinner, but later that night in his parent’s bedroom, they talked about it. Talked about having another child. Having a little girl. They had actually planned on it. Whether it was a boy or girl, it didn't matter, but they did always plan for a second child.

~ ~ ~

"Go far this time!" Stiles encouraged Howl, and the wolf ran farther away. Stiles held back his arm, and gave everything into throwing the red ball as far as he could. It didn't get far enough to where Howl was, but it was pretty close. Stiles had been throwing the ball for nearly half an hour straight, and that last throw did it for his shoulder. It ached him to move it anymore, so he and Howl laid in the grass. Stiles checked his wristwatch and now knew the time the sun would be in the sky for him to start heading home. He had an hour left with Howl, and jumped back to his feet.  
  
"I'll race, ya!" Stiles said, and Howl bounced to his paws, running after the boy. Stiles knew where to run by now. He knew which tree and over sized rock to go to, but this time, he ran in a different direction and much farther. Howl kept up with him. Stiles didn't know where he was running, but didn't worry. His wolf would help him find his way back home. He always did. Stiles knew he was running far. Far enough that he heard a stream, making Howl run in front of him, and stop him.  
  
"What's- the matter?" Stiles asked, in between deep huffs. He hadn't ran that hard and far in a long time. Howl nudged him to move back, but Stiles patted his head, and walked toward the sound of the stream. Howl barked a little, but Stiles didn't acknowledge him. Howl then bit onto Stiles’s shirt and tugged him back.  
  
"Howl, stop. I just wanna see this." Stiles grabbed his shirt back from the wolf. Howl still barked softly, but Stiles went on to the stream and looked over the small ledge to see a nice looking pond at the bottom.  
  
"Wanna go for a swim?" He asked, pointing his thumb over his shoulder. Howl barked a little when Stiles started taking off his shoes.  
  
"Oh, what's the big deal? I doubt there's anything scary in there. Maybe some fish." He said, removing his shirt. Howl growled a little.  
  
"What? You wanna check the water first?" Stiles asked. Howl gave a low groan, and looked around with his ears perked up. Stiles was now getting the hint that something dangerous may be around.  
  
"Are we in trouble?" Stiles whispered, pulling his shirt on. Howl continued to look around and listen. Stiles let him take all the time he needed, and when Howl's ears softened back down, so did Stiles’s worry.  
  
"We good?" Stiles asked, and Howl sniffed over to the edge, and then jumped. Stiles laughed, and watched the wolf breach the water, and paddling over to a rock to sit on. Howl barked up at him, and that was Stiles’s cue to jump in. Stiles quickly stripped himself of all his clothing, and canon balled into the pond below.  
  
"Oh, my God! It's so cold!!" Stiles shouted loudly, after he swam up to the top of the water. It wasn't too deep. He could feel the bottom a few feet down. Howl jumped back in and swam over to him, and around him. They swam together, and splashed water at each other, until Stiles saw on his watch that it was time to go. Good thing his watch was waterproof, but what cheap watch isn't? As Stiles got dressed, he knew to keep this place on one of their places to come back to. Howl and him raced back to the cabin, stopping a few times to breathe, since they'd run pretty far from where they already were in the forest.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow." Stiles said, after they reached the tree line. Stiles hugged Howl around the neck, and Howl rested his head to Stiles’s back. Stiles hopped the fence, to go inside, and up the stairs to his room to change before he was asked questions of being wet. Stiles was so tired from running around and the swimming from today, that right after dinner, he went upstairs to go to sleep. He dreamt of being back in school, and fighting big monsters attacking the school with fire. Howl was even next him fighting along, barking loudly at the monsters. Stiles felt the hot of the flames the monsters were shooting towards them, and Howl's barking kept getting louder and louder.  
  
Stiles opened his eyes suddenly, and began choking for air. His room was filled with smoke, and his door suddenly burst open, but it wasn't his parents. "Howl?" Howl was barking at him, and bit onto his shirt to pull him out of bed. Stiles touched the dog, and he was very warm.  
  
"What's- going on?" Stiles coughed. Howl barked loudly again, and Stiles didn't hesitant any longer. He got to his feet, and followed the wolf. The smoke was thick, and as they reached closer to the stairs, Stiles could feel the burning heat of fire. Over the railing he saw the kitchen and the living room completely submerged in flames. The flames were rising quickly to the front door. When Stiles descended the stairs, and followed Howl to the patio doors that were wide open, the flames had reached above the front door and over the railing.  
  
"Wait!" Stiles shouted to Howl, "Where are my parents?!" Howl didn't look back. Stiles didn't bother with the wolf, and went back inside to get his parents. Howl was right in front of him, keeping him from entering the house again.  
  
"I have to get my parents!" Stiles shouted, now with tears streaming down his face. Howl moved more in Stiles’s way, and barked.  
  
"Move, Howl!" Stiles ordered, but the wolf growled very harshly. Enough that it scared Stiles, but he wasn't backing down. They were still close enough to the house that the flames were burning at Stiles’s skin, but he didn't care about that. He didn't care about his safety. Only the safety of his parents mattered. Howl then jumped onto Stiles, and dragged him by the collar, further away from the house.  
  
"Stop! Howl, stop! I have to get my parents!" Stiles fought.  
  
"Stiles!" He heard his father call from in the house, as he exited out the back. Stiles sat up from Howl letting him go, but didn't see his mother with his father.  
  
"Where's mom?!" Stiles yelled, and his father only looked back at the house still burning quickly. Stiles turned around to Howl.  
  
"Go! Get my mom! She's still in there!" Stiles yelled at him, but Howl didn't move.  
  
"Howl! Go! Go get her!" He pushed at the wolf. He screamed through his crying at Howl over and over to go get his mom, and pushed, and even hit the wolf, but Howl didn't move. Howl even pinned Stiles down to keep him from hitting him anymore. The flames eventually consumed the house. Fire rescue came much too late. Stiles still had hope that his mother would be saved by them, but he heard the firefighters say it's too dangerous for anyone to go in, and the house was done for. They still tried, but it did no good. Stiles sat in the backyard with his father and Howl, sobbing harshly into his hands. Howl rubbed his head against Stiles’s arm to comfort him, but Stiles harshly jerked away, and pushed Howl.  
  
"Why didn't you go after her?! Why didn't you save her?!" He screamed at Howl.  
  
"Stiles-"  
  
"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Stiles screamed, pushing at Howl some more, until his father pulled him into his arms. Stiles went to continue crying into his father's chest. Stiles cried so hard, he didn't notice his father's arm leave his back to thankfully pet Howl's head for saving his boy. Howl took Stiles’s abuse, he sat with Stiles as the medics arrive to put oxygen masks on him and his father, and check them over for permanent lung damage, burns, and cuts. His father was burnt pretty badly on his upper arm, and palm, but that was it. Stiles got away without burns or cuts, and their lungs were going to be fine, and they were settled with bright orange security blankets wrapped around them. One medic even went to check Howl over, but Howl disagreed. The medic asked, but Stiles didn't answer from still crying, and his father wasn't sure what to say, so the medic left it alone.  
  
They were advised to go to the hospital, but Stiles didn't want to leave until the fire was completely out. His father talked with police until the fire was completely out. It took hours, but they waited, for Stiles’s sake. Howl sat right next to Stiles, trying to be invisible to the boy. Every now and then, his tail would accidentally wag over and touch Stiles’s hand that rested on the floor of the ambulance they sat in. On the third time it happened, Stiles grabbed Howl's tail tightly. Not tight enough to hurt, and nor did he pull it. He just held onto it for comfort. In that second, Howl waited for more yelling and 10 year old hits from the boy, but the boy sat still. Tears still rolling down his red face, and hiccupping from how much crying he did, but he was still now. Enough time had passed for Stiles to completely cry himself empty and weary. Howl could see the blank stare on the boy's face. Stiles had cried himself empty of all emotion.  
  
"It's time to go, Stiles." His father told him. Stiles didn't move. It was only till a medic behind him talked him through standing up and sitting inside the ambulance. Howl moved over to Stiles, and nudged at his hand. Stiles didn't move, so Howl licked his hand affectionately, and jumped out of the ambulance. Stiles’s father knelt down in front of Howl.  
  
"Thank you for saving my boy." He told the wolf, and grabbed each of Howl's ears to rub at them. In that moment, Mr. Stilinski considered keeping Howl for Stiles’s sake. He knew that Stiles was taking out his emotions on Howl at the loss of his mother, but he knew very well Howl meant a lot to Stiles. He then decided to ask Stiles about keeping Howl later. They've had a long night. Mr. Stilinski gave a few more pats as a few tears fell, and crawled up into the ambulance next to his son. Howl stepped away from all the cars and trucks finally packing up and leaving the property. He sat there for a very long time before he carried himself into the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they were little, Scott called him a robot, and maybe that was funny when they were kids, but now, it's just god damn depressing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can contact me via my tumblr. [AmandaPandapple](http://www.amandapandapple.tumblr.com)

  **6 Years Later**

 

Stiles clicked his pen repeatedly. His feet bounced against the foot railing of his stool as his anxiety was rising. He needed to bail fast.  
  
He shot his hand up, "Mr. Harris!" His chemistry teacher, needless to say, didn't pick Stiles as his favorite student.  
  
"What now, Mr. Stilinski?" Mr. Harris grudgingly acknowledged.  
  
"I need to used to bathroom." Stiles hurriedly requested, still keeping his hand up. He really needed to leave.  
  
"Always the same time. Go." His teacher didn't bother to look back up from the book on his desk. Stiles scrambled out of the stool he sat on, and out the door into the hallway. He chewed vigorously at his hoodie's pull string, and walked all along the halls till his anxiety calmed down. He really needed to see someone about this, but he'd been managing on his own. He didn't want to go back to taking pills. He knew he wasn't himself on those.  
  
After he calmed down, he went back to class, and managed to make it through the rest of the school day without a problem. Right after school was lacrosse practice, and that was something to really get Stiles's mind off of things. He was good at the sport, but the coach didn't think so. Stiles was determined to get first line this year. He's been sitting on the bench the passed two years. He hated watching the other players play. His father even came to the games, even if he knew his son would more than likely not play. Stiles ran up to the field ready to work for first line.  
  
"Stilinski! Where's the fire?" Coach Finstock yelled. Stiles froze.  
  
"Um, Coach?" Scott intervened. Stiles had thought he got his anxiety under control, but just the word was making him falter.  
  
"Stiles?" He heard Scott say.  
  
"I'm fine." He replied, but his hands were shaking and his breathing went heavy. He felt two hands on his shoulders, but everything went black. He couldn't feel his legs, and all noises and voices were muffled. It felt like hours had passed. He made it worse thinking it wouldn't stop. He wanted it to stop so badly. He could finally feel his body in a tight constriction that slowly became comforting. His eyes were tightly shut, and his hand were gripping onto cloth.  
  
"Stiles, you're okay. Hey, it's me Scott. Snap out of it, buddy." Stiles heard Scott's voice softly bring him out of the darkness. Stiles opened his eyes and everything was blurry for a bit. He then tried to steady out his breath.  
  
"That's right. You're okay. We're in the office. You were having a panic attack." Scott informed him, shaking his inhaler and breathing in the medicine deeply. Stiles calmed down enough to see he had buried his face in Scott's chest, and gripped his shirt as Scott held him.  
  
"A panic attack?" Stiles asked, breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth.  
  
"Yeah. They wanted to call your dad, but I told them not to." Scott added. Stiles slowly raised himself away from his friend.  
  
"Thanks, Scott." He said, rubbing his head. A horrible headache began to form.  
  
"I'm gonna go get our stuff, and take you home. Stay here." Scott stood, and left to the locker rooms. Stiles was still dressed in his lacrosse padding and uniform. It felt like a million pounds. Moving even the slightest hurt his head, but he was suffocating under his uniform. He quickly removed his jersey and padding sloppily, throwing it to the floor. It helped his breathing, but not his head. He felt like he was going to be sick. Stiles brought his legs up to his chest in the chair. The position stifled the sickness, but it was still there. It took a while, but Scott came back.  
  
"Stiles, lets get you to your Jeep. It's right outside. Are you gonna be sick?" Scott asked, keeping his voice soft. By now, Scott knew how to take care of Stiles during a panic attack, just like Stiles knew how to take care of him during an asthma attack.  
  
"Yeah." Stiles breathed. He really didn't want to move, but he had to get home.  
  
"Let's make it outside, and then you can think about throwing up." Scott requested, putting a hand to Stiles's shoulder. Stiles sat up, and Scott raised Stiles's arm over his shoulders, and hooked his arm around Stiles's waist to hold him up. Stiles leaned on him, and walked quickly with Scott to get this over with. It was a horrible head rush going outside and seeing the sun so bright, though it was going down.  
  
"Wait." Stiles alerted, and Scott stopped. Stiles was definitely going to be sick.  
  
"Here. Throw up in the bushes." Scott advised, and helped Stiles over to the bushes next to the steps of the school to throw up. Stiles chalked this up to be the worst part of his panic attacks.  
  
"You good?" Scott asked, after Stiles stopped vomiting.  
  
"Yeah." Stiles replied, finding the energy to stand up and quickly get in his Jeep that Scott parked right in front of the school. Stiles waited for Scott to come back from getting Stiles's uniform that he threw on the office floor. Scott then drove Stiles to his house. Stiles kept his eyes closed, and even tried to fall asleep to stop his headache.  
  
"We're here." Scott informed, and Stiles thought it was much too fast. He opened the door, and waited for Scott to help him inside. He thought he felt better, but from having to move again, he threw up in the bushes just beside the front door.  
  
"We haven't done this in a while." Scott joked. Stiles hummed a reply. He would have gave a witty reply, but he didn't have the will power. He just wanted to sleep this horrible headache off.  
  
"Stairs. You ready?" Scott asked.  
  
Stiles sighed, "Let's make this quick." And they did. Stiles held in his pain and sickness to quickly walk up the stairs and to his room. He plopped into bed, and felt Scott taking his shoes off. His head still hurt, but in his bed, he was very comfortable and it eased the dizzy sickness.  
  
"Thanks, Scott." Stiles said with a mono toned voice.  
  
"Any time, Stiles." Scott comforted, pulling his sheets on him.

~ ~ ~

Stiles never wanted to go through another panic attack like last time, but it was getting harder to stop them. Scott kept an eye on him, which Stiles felt bad about because he didn't want to worry his best friend, but he was also glad he was looking out for him. Stiles was able to manage them to the point where he'd freeze and he'd start to shake, but he wouldn't blackout. He was able to try out for first line the next after his attack. Scott explained what happened to Stiles, and Coach Finstock was actually sympathetic about it. He gave Stiles the chance instead of just pushing him on the bench. Stiles worked hard, and made sure he did above his best.  
  
"Hey, Stilinski!" Coach Finstock called in the middle of a practice. Stiles jogged over to him, and Coach crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Yes, Coach?" He huffed.  
  
"How are you doing? McCall told me what happened." Coach asked.  
  
Stiles nodded, "I'm fine, Coach."  
  
"Good. Because it looks like next to Jackson and McCall, you're becoming one of my best players." Coach Finstock complimented.  
  
"Really?" Stiles smiled.  
  
"This is only the first day of practice, but you're doing good. Keep it up and you'll make first line." Coach pointed. Stiles was still smiling.  
  
"Now wipe that smirk off your face, and get back out there." Coach frowned, blowing his whistle, "Alright! Back in formation!" Stiles smiled over at Scott as they got back into their starting positions. Practice went a lot better with Stiles's confidence raised. After practice he told Scott of what Finstock said.  
  
"You totally got first line, dude!" Scott cheered.  
  
"Well, so do you! He said you were also one of his bests." Stiles reminded him.  
  
"Dude, we both got first line! I feel like we have to go do something." Scott was overly excited.  
  
"How about we celebrate when we actually have it? You gotta go to work." Stiles chuckled. They reached Scott's bike first.  
  
"Hey," Scott looked up at Stiles, "You are okay, right?" Stiles frowned a little.  
  
"Yeah. Yesterday was just a mess. Sorry I-"  
  
"No. Don't be sorry, Stiles. You're my best friend. That's what I'm here for." Scott smiled. Stiles returned the grin, and said farewell before going to his Jeep. Stiles couldn't help himself, but once he got home, instead of tackling his mountain of homework, he pulled out a dusty tin lunch box in the back of his closet. He didn't swipe away the dust, he only opened it to reveal folded up sheets of paper. He only looked at a couple before he started crying. He closed the box back up and put it away before curling under his sheets in his bed to cry loudly to an empty house. He ended up falling asleep, but not before long, his father came home, and he awoke.  
  
"Hey. I'm gonna be late tonight, so let's get some dinner before I have to go back." His father said, patting Stiles's foot that hung off the edge.  
  
"Yeah. Okay." Stiles replied, sitting up and putting his shoes on.  
  
"Wait. Why were you sleeping? And why are you still all dressed if you were sleeping?" His father asked suspiciously. They looked at each other a moment, and Stiles could see his father's eyes worry.  
  
"What happened?" His father asked.  
  
"Nothing." Stiles sighed, looking away. His eyes must have been red from crying.  
  
"Stiles. Tell me." His father put his hands on his hips.  
  
"It's nothing, dad. I'm fine." Stiles stressed. He really didn't want to break down or freak out in front of his dad. His dad sighed, knowing to drop it if Stiles wasn't going to open up.  
  
"Where do you wanna go for dinner?" His father asked.

~ ~ ~

It was hard keeping all his emotions pent up inside from others. Well, others, he means Scott and his dad. He doesn't really have other friends. He has people that he talks to in other classes, but they weren't close enough to hang out after school. Stiles felt a hard push to his back and hit up against the lockers. He looked up from the floor to see Jackson and some other lacrosse player walking away.  
  
"We're on the same team, Jackson!" Stiles shouted.  
  
"That doesn't mean anything!" Jackson called back. Stiles hiked back up his backpack on his shoulder, and made his way to his class. Stiles took a seat next to the windows because this class was boring, and the most he did was finish the work as fast as he could, and stare out the window the rest of the time. As the teacher babbled on about the history of whatever, Stiles glanced outside. It was a flash. Only a second, and wasn't really sure, but Stiles thought he saw a familiar wolf outside in the tree line. Once he blinked enough to confirm that the wolf was either gone, or just his imagination, he turned back to the classroom, and saw a few kids staring at him.  
  
"Stiles?" The teacher said. Stiles saw concern in her eyes.  
  
"Dude, are you okay?" The girl beside him asked. He didn't know what they were talking about until he followed everyone's eye line to see his fist was balled tight with the paper in his note book. He pulled his hands away, and tried to smooth the pages out.  
  
"Stiles, why don't you go to the bathroom." The teacher said, as Stiles could feel his eyes burning. Stiles got to his feet, and hurried out into the hall. His hands were shaking. He could feel a panic attack coming, and he didn't know if he could stop it this time. There was no one in the halls to turn to. Stiles got his phone out, and texted Scott as fast as he could with his shaking hands. His vision was starting to go blurry. He only texted two words, 'panic attack', and sent it before falling against the wall, and sinking to the floor. He yanked off his hoodie in an attempt to breathe, and threw it across the hall, but he couldn't calm down. He didn't want to do this alone. He curled up on the floor, holding his head to his knees. He needed Scott. In the past he was able to go through panic attacks by himself, but now it scared him. Mostly because he didn't know why they were happening. He knew panic attacks could come out of nowhere, but it's been two years since he finally got over them. He'd been doing so well. It took a while, but when Stiles finally came to, he was sweaty, and his face was wet with tears.  
  
"Stiles?" He heard Scott's voice very close. Stiles opened his eyes and turned to look up at Scott holding him.  
  
"Hey." Scott smiled. He stayed in Scott's embrace, loosening his grip on Scott's jacket, and laying his head comfortably on Scott's chest.  
  
"You wanna talk about it?" Scott asked, rubbing his back. Stiles closed his eyes trying to wield his quickly forming painful headache away.  
  
"It's crazy really." Stiles chuckled, "I thought I saw Howl out the window in class."  
  
"You sure?" Scott asked.  
  
"I think it was just my imagination." Stiles brushed off. Scott continued to rub Stiles's back soothingly, and it helped his headache to calm.  
  
"Thanks for coming. I didn't want to do this alone." Stiles frowned.  
  
"I know, but you know if this happens again we're gonna have to tell your dad." Scott advised.  
  
Stiles sighed, "I just don't wanna go back on the pills again. You know what they do."  
  
"Yeah, but I'd rather have that guy and you potentially getting better again, than the you off them. Remember what that was like?" Scott reminded him, and gripped his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah. Alright." Stiles agreed knowing it was for the best. He would just have to try extra hard to not have another panic attack.  
  
"You feel sick?" Scott asked, still rubbing his back.  
  
"A little. What time is it?" Stiles asked, keeping his eyes closed.  
  
"It's 15 minutes till the bell." Scott answered, as Stiles could feel Scott shift under him to look at the time on his phone.  
  
"Wow. An hour and a half." Stiles said, surprised.  
  
"Yeah. That's gotta be a record." Scott joked. Stiles's attacks usually ranged from 20 minutes, to 45. Though it really wasn't funny at all, they had to make light of it because that's just who they were. They both knew it was serious, but being really good friends, they couldn't let each other be brought down by something. Scott let Stiles lay on him until Stiles felt ready to get up, and Stiles made himself get up before the bell rang. He didn't want anyone but Scott see him like this. His head hurt a little, but took some Aspirin from in his bag and felt a little better. Scott even took him to his next class.  
  
"You don't think Howl is here, do you?" Stiles asked Scott.  
  
"How long do wolves even live?" Scott frowned.  
  
Stiles sighed, "In some situations, it's 13. In others it's 8." Stiles's shoulders couldn't have sunk lower. He could never forget all the wolf research he did.  
  
"It's been 6 years. Maybe your mind is playing tricks on you." Scott shrugged as they stopped in front of Stiles's classroom.  
  
"Yeah. Maybe." Stiles agreed, trying to not let it get to him. He missed the wolf. He missed him so much. He wanted more than anything for Howl to come back to him.

~ ~ ~

The next few days were the same. Stiles was still in a stupor, but tried to not let it show. Panic attacks would try to control him, but he would manage to distract himself and calm down. He knew his triggers well by now, he just had to be on his toes and ready for whenever he heard or saw them. Scott kept a close eye on him. Not enough to be annoying or over barring, but enough to where Stiles just knew he was being watched. He wouldn't tell Scott, but after three days of holding down his panic attacks, after school, he had one in the car ride home. He almost crashed into someone. He was lucky he was able to get off the road, and safely have a fit with no one watching him. At least he hoped no one saw. It was a small panic attack too. Nothing big, and he knew he promised Scott he'd tell his dad if he had another fit, but he couldn't. Stiles really didn't want to go back on the pills. They made him feel apathetic about everything. He just wasn't Stiles. He was blank on the pills. When they were little, Scott called him a robot, and maybe that was funny when they were kids, but now, it's just goddamn depressing.  
  
At the moment, Stiles and Scott were just finishing up lacrosse practice, and in the changing rooms. Stiles never was one to shower in front of all the guys, so, he changed into his clothes and showered at home. He was the first one to leave, and when he got outside Stiles looked to his Jeep to see a black wolf sitting at the drivers side. Stiles hesitated for a second, but then was quick to get over to the wolf to see if Howl was really there, or just his imagination. He was getting closer to Howl, when a car drove right in between them. In just that second, Howl was gone. Stiles stared at the empty spot where the wolf sat for a moment. He could feel tears in his eyes, and punched his Jeep door. He hated this. He hated seeing Howl everywhere, and he hated having panic attacks. He wanted this all to stop. He would just rather Howl really come back in his life again. He wanted his wolf back. He's been wanting him back ever since he drove away from the cabin 6 years ago.  
  
Stiles got in his Jeep, and drove to his house. His father wasn't home yet, but would be soon. Stiles dumped his book bag in his room, and removed all this clothes. He needed a hot shower to calm down. He was exhausted from practice, and just wanted to take a nap before tackling any homework. The water felt heavenly on his freckled skin. It felt even better to lay his cheek against the cold tile as the water showered on his back. The combination alone made him almost fall asleep, but it was short lived when his memories wandered to seeing Howl earlier, and straight to the fire. His thoughts created a horrible memory - that he knows isn't real, but his imagination would never let him forget it - of his mother screaming in the fire. It wasn't necessarily the memories, as much as his screaming that made him reopen his eyes. Stiles could feel his anxiety rising.  
  
"No. Not now." Stiles whined in his crying. His breathing quickened as he cried. He was about to turn the water off, but he was trembling too much. He knew he would blackout soon. Stiles laid himself down in the tub. He closed his eyes to try and concentrate on the warm water, but it was no use. He couldn't breathe. Even with his body completely naked, he felt constricted. He didn't know how much time had passed, but when he opened his eyes he was wrapped in a towel and in someone's arms.  
  
"Stiles, it's okay. You're okay." His father cooed, as he rocked them back and forth, and stroked his hand on Stiles's wet head.  
  
"Dad?" Stiles croaked. He must have been crying a lot harder than he thought.  
  
"Hey. Are you okay?" His dad asked. Stiles could see his father in his peripheral vision, but didn't have the heart to look up at him.  
  
"Dad, I'm sorry." He said, letting more tears fall. His head started to swim in pain. He really didn't want to be sick.  
  
"When did they start up again?" His dad simply asked. He didn't stop caressing Stiles's head. It was very comforting, but it did little to help his migraine.  
  
"Last week. I thought maybe I could get a handle on them." Stiles admitted. He couldn't lie to his dad this time. Not like this.  
  
"You don't want to go back on the pills, do you?" His dad guessed correctly.  
  
"How do know that?" Stiles finally looked up at him.  
  
His father pulled a face, "I know you better than you think I do." Stiles smiled, and his father's expression softened.  
  
"I know you hate them, but they worked, remember?" His dad tried to reason. Stiles nodded. He knew he was right. There was no reason he shouldn't take them. It completely changed his personality, but it was that or panic attacks.  
  
"I'll set up an appointment. For now, how about you take the rest of the week off?" His father offered. In other circumstances, Stiles would have jumped for joy for getting off school, but his head was pounding. He pushed off his father quickly, and turned to the toilet, since they were sitting on the bathroom floor. He could feel the towel being placed back on him as he puked up his whole stomach.  
  
"Get it all out." His father encouraged. Once Stiles finally stopped, and his migraine went at a stand still, he grabbed the towel from around him to keep him covered as he stood, and hurried to his room. His father followed soon after he got under the covers in his bed.  
  
"I'll get you some water and Aspirin." He said, and left the room to downstairs. Stiles closed his eyes. It hurt less that way. Nothing was spinning.

~ ~ ~

Scott texted him a lot the rest of the week. Stiles had forgotten to let Scott know he wasn't going to be at school, and Scott rushed to his house after school. Stiles hadn't seen Scott this worried in a long time. It was the weekend now, and Scott's day off.  
  
"Scott?" They were in the living room watching TV, but mostly doing homework. Scott made a 'hmm' as a reply.  
  
"Would you help me look for Howl?" Stiles asked. Scott looked up at him from across the coffee table.  
  
"Look for him?" Scott questioned.  
  
"Maybe he's still alive and living in the woods somewhere." Stiles shrugged.  
  
"Stiles, it's not possible. Remember what you said about how long wolves live?"  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Stiles furrowed his brow.  
  
Scott frowned "I just remember how big he was when I met him. You said so yourself that he was pretty big when you met him." Stiles shook his head to all of this, "Stiles, do the math. He'd be too old." Stiles knew he was trying to be delicate. Stiles lowered his vision to his book.  
  
"Then why do I keep seeing him everywhere?" Stiles wanted to cry. He wanted Howl. He wanted to feel the wolf's soft fur, and warm embraces. He wanted to run with him again, and watch him catch the red ball of theirs. He just wanted his best friend back.  
  
"It's your anxiety. You just want to see him so badly." Scott tried to reason. It only made Stiles feel worse.  
  
"Let's finished our homework, and then we can go get some food at your favorite place." Scott suggested with a smile. Stiles nodded, and went back to his homework. He didn't want Howl to be a hallucination. He wanted his wolf back. After their homework, Stiles drove them over to Stiles's favorite fast food place. They went inside, and saw some students from their school were there too.  
  
"Oh my, God!" Stiles whispered, turning away from the crowd.  
  
"What?" Scott asked, seeing Stiles had gotten much too close to him.  
  
"Lydia's here." He simply answered. Scott looked around.  
  
"Wow. Who's that with her?" Scott asked, his eyes growing wide.  
  
"Who's with her?" Stiles turned back to see. It was a girl with long curly brunette hair. Stiles admitted she was very gorgeous, but his eyes have been on Lydia since the 7th grade. The boys ordered their food, and sat in a corner where they could see and hear the girls' conversation without looking suspicious. At least, that's what they hoped. Lydia was doing most of the talking, of course. She spoke of the school, the town, and the people. It was like she was giving advice. The new girl looked like she was trying real hard to not look bored or uninterested. Stiles could even see she was hiding irritation. Stiles looked over to see Scott not only staring at the new girl, but full on hiding behind his sandwich.  
  
"You should go say hi." Stiles nudged him out of his trance.  
  
"And have Lydia make me look like an idiot? Yeah, right." Scott chuckled, keeping his voice down. Stiles felt much better with Scott's attraction constipation. He would have been a jittery mess with Lydia in the same room. He always is. Some times it would even cause him anxiety. He looked over at Scott, and then to the girls, and back to Scott.  
  
"Forget this." He said, and stood.  
  
"Where are you going?" Scott hissed.  
  
Stiles walked over to the girl's table, "Hello, ladies." He smiled. He didn't know what brought on this confidence, but if he knew Scott as well as he did, he would see him wallow around like a love struck puppy and not make a move. Stiles was good at giving advice, but very seldom did he follow it.  
  
"And you are?" Lydia rudely asked. The new girl looked between the two.  
  
"Stiles! Stiles Stilinski?" He pointed to himself, "We go to the same school? Lacrosse team? We've have Chemistry together? We've been in the same classes since the 7th grade? Is any of this ringing a bell?" Stiles tried to remind her, but she looked even more lost, and certainly less interested.  
  
"Nope. Now go away." She tried to shoe him. Stiles felt a sting of pain in his chest.  
  
"Don't be so mean, Lydia." The new girl smiled, and looked up at him. Then he remembered why he was there in the first place. He held out his hand.  
  
"Hi. Stiles Stilinski." He smiled.  
  
"Right. I heard. I'm Allison Argent. I just moved here a few days ago." The new girl - Allison - introduced herself.  
  
"Just moved here, huh? How did you two meet?" Stiles asked, trying to be casual.  
  
"Um, I came in to-"  
  
"I'm an AIDE in the office, and she came in to get her schedule for Monday. We swapped numbers, and here we are. Now, if you don't mind, we were having a nice dinner." Lydia tried to excuse him again. Stiles knew not to make Lydia upset. He'd rather her not know him, than her look at him like a nuisance.  
  
He turned back to Allison, "I just wanted to welcome you to town, and my friend right over there, his name is Scott McCall. He's a little shy, but he says hi too." Stiles pointed to Scott, and Scott just froze. He put his head down when Allison waved to him.  
  
"You're not kidding about the shyness." She chuckled. Lydia huffed loudly.  
  
"You starting tomorrow, or Monday?" Stiles asked.  
  
"Monday." Allison nodded.  
  
"We'll see you Monday, maybe?" Stiles shrugged.  
  
"If you have Chemistry class with Lydia, than I definitely will." Allison smiled, and Stiles nodded, retreating back to Scott. He breathed heavy for a moment.  
  
"What happened?" Scott hurriedly asked.  
  
"You didn't hear it?" Stiles asked in disbelief, and then huffed at Scott's waiting expression.  
  
"Her name is Allison Argent, and she just moved here. She's in our Chemistry class." Stiles informed him, trying to go back to eating.  
  
"That's it? What did you say about me?" Scott asked, stopping him.  
  
"I just said you were shy. Great job at waving back, by the way." Stiles chuckled.  
  
"Shut up. Do you think she'd wanna talk to me?" Scott asked, daring to peak over at the girls again.  
  
"You won't know unless you try. Just stop being so weird." Stiles nudged him, taking a big bite out of his burrito.  
  
"Really? You're way worse with Lydia, which reminds me, you're acting very calm." Scott teased.  
  
Stiles shook his head, "Don't get your hopes up. I think I might have made it worse with her. She didn't even know who I was." Stiles frowned. He's had plenty of encounters with Lydia, all with her either not knowing who he is, or remembering what stupid thing he did in front of her, and laughing in his face. It was mostly her forgetting him though.  
  
"I know I ask you this all the time, but when are you gonna get over her? You know she's forever going to be with Jackson." Scott asked, trying to sound delicate.  
  
"Dude, she'll come around. Jackson's a douche bag, and she'll see it sooner or later." Stiles looked over at Lydia twirling a strand of her red hair in her fingers at she smiled.  
  
"She still doesn't really know who you are." Scott added, making Stiles feel worse. Sometimes Scott didn't always say the right things.  
  
"I'll just have to beat Jackson in lacrosse. Then she'll see me." Stiles confidently said, taking another bite into his burrito.

~ ~ ~

Stiles went to school the next day mostly because of lacrosse. Coach Finstock knew why Stiles was staying home, but Stiles needed to be there on this Friday. Stiles luckily didn't have a panic attack all day, and took most of his pent up anxiety out on lacrosse. Coach Finstock finally told the team of who would be on first line, and Stiles and Scott were right behind Jackson. They couldn't believe it. They had spent all summer practicing really hard for this.  
  
"Stilinski!" Coach called him over.  
  
"Yeah, Coach."  
  
"I don't know how to be delicate about this, and I'm really not going to." Coach leaned against his desk.  
  
"Okay.." Stiles trailed off, not sure what this was about.  
  
"I know you took the week off, and I put you on first line because you're that good. I just don't want your fit-things to make me regret giving this to you." Coach made clear.  
  
"Oh. Certainly, Coach. I've got an appointment with my doctor over the weekend. So, I should be medicated and ready to go. Don't worry." Stiles assured him.  
  
"Oh, I'm not worried. If you screw up, I'll just give it to someone else. There are other people on this team." Coach blatantly chuckled. Stiles nodded, and left back to the locker rooms to change. Stiles and Scott went out that night after homework for some victory bowling and chili cheese fries with extra cheese for Stiles. Scott was obviously terrible at bowling, but Stiles was only a notch better. They didn't care though. They got first line. It made the day even better knowing Stiles didn't have an attack at all today. It didn't make him relax completely. There was still time for a freak out, but having fun with Scott just made him kind of forget about his anxiety.  
  
"Even though we were beyond terrible, I won." Stiles smiled, looking up at the scoreboard.  
  
"Bowling sucks anyway." Scott scoffed, shaking his inhaler to breathe in the medicine. Stiles watched him a little cautiously. He knew Scott was in better control on his asthma, but anything could happen.  
  
"It's getting late. We should go home." Scott yawned. Stiles and Scott both began taking their bowling shoes off, and heading up to exchange them for their own shoes. Stiles dropped Scott off at his house. It wasn't really that late, but Stiles had an appointment tomorrow. He hated thinking of going back on those pills, but not even he could deny that living with the constant anxiety that he could go into a panic attack at any moment wasn't how he wanted to go about his days. Stiles drove slowly home. It was a Friday, but everyone was either at home, or where they wanted to be. He turned up his music, and sang along. Stiles sudden slammed on his breaks. His Jeep lights were shinning brightly on a big black wolf. Stiles couldn't mistake those big blue eyes, and that black cloth around its neck for anything else.  
  
"Howl?" Stiles questioned quietly. Howl ran off down the street, and Stiles turn his Jeep around to follow him. He didn't know if this Howl was real or not, but he could see the wolf running down the street in the shadows. Howl jerked a left, and Stiles followed him until there was no more road. It was all forest, and Stiles quickly turned his Jeep off, scrambled out, and ran after the wolf.  
  
"Howl!" Stiles called, running as hard as he could.  
  
"Howl! Stop!" The wolf was fading fast. It was too dark to see.  
  
"Please!" Stiles yelled, before tripping over a rock and slamming to the ground. Tears immediately welled in his eyes, and he didn't fight them. He wasn't badly hurt, but he just couldn't take these hallucinations anymore. He didn't want to see Howl everywhere if he wasn't actually there. Stiles raised his head from the ground to look around at where he was. He couldn't see. The moon was doing no good in lighting the woods up.  
  
"Howl! Please! If you're really here, just- Please!" Stiles called out. He laid there, perched on one elbow, crying his guts out.  
  
"Please." He sobbed, "I want you back. Please be back." He's never begged like this, not since he was a child begging Howl to save his mother. Now he was begging the wolf again to just come back in his life, even if it wasn't possible. Stiles then heard a twig snap many feet away from him. He shot his head up, and scrambled to his feet. He heard ruffling of leaves, and he knew he had to get out of there, but his feet weren't moving. Why weren't his feet moving? A pair of golden eyes flashed at a distance, and Stiles was practically screaming at his feet to move because those weren't Howl's eyes, and that wasn't Howl's growl.  
  
It was a mountain lion. It was close enough for Stiles to see. It quickly moved faster, and made a large growl. Stiles's knees buckled under him, and he fell back to the floor. The mountain lion pounced it's heavy weight on top of him, and sank it's teeth deep into Stiles's upper left arm. He screamed in pain, and the weight of the lion was suddenly off of him, and his arm was let go. He gripped his wounded arm in his right hand as he heard two animals fighting each other on his right. He sat up and saw a black figure fighting the mountain lion. It was ripping the lion apart, and looked to not be showing any mercy. The mountain lion even tried to get away, but the black figure only jumped on it, and eventually killed the lion. Stiles was terrified. The last time he saw a fight like this was when Howl saved him from a very large beast. Only, neither animal died like this one. Stiles was frozen again, mostly because his arm hurt whenever he moved in the slightest. He watched the black figure get off the mountain lion, and look over at Stiles. He was next. That's all Stiles could think. He was next. The black figure crept closer.  
  
"Stay away!" Stiles demanded, but it did no good. The figure kept coming closer, Stiles could see it's eyes glowing blue. His heart jumped a little. It was only a couple of steps away from him now, and Stiles recognized it right away.  
  
"Howl?" He was crying again, "Is that really you?" The figure moved much closer now. Only an arms length away. Stiles removed his hand away from his wounded arm to reach out. He had to touch it, to see if Howl was really here with him. It's fur was thick and rough. It was nothing like he remembered, but it was solid. He sighed heavily, not realizing he was holding his breath the whole time.  
  
"Howl. You're really here." Stiles smiled, but Howl just sat there looking at him. Stiles moved his hand up to the wolf's head, and ran his hands threw his fur, even though he had the mountain lion's blood on him.  
  
"How are you here?" Stiles asked, even though he knew the wolf couldn't answer. Howl just sat there, not moving. Stiles didn't remember Howl being this way. He remembered how Howl would lick his cheeks and hands, and nudge his face against Stiles's. Now, Howl was motionless, stoic, almost like he was standing at attention.  
  
"I've missed you so much." Stiles sniffled, forcing himself forward to hug Howl around the neck. Howl still didn't move. Stiles expected to feel Howl's head against his back as if to return the embrace, but there was nothing. Howl was so different. Stiles let go, trying not to move his arm. He was losing blood. He could feel it. He shrugged off his short sleeve button up shirt, and tried to wrap it around his wound.  
  
"Help me tie this, please." Stiles requested, and Howl moved over to his other side. Stiles made the knot first.  
  
"Hold this end." Stiles said holding up part of the shirt.  
  
"Alright. Pull." Stiles said, pulling his end as well to tighten the knot. Stiles tried to hold back his noises of agony, but it hurt too much.  
  
"Thanks, boy." Stiles breathed heavy from the pain, and pulled out his cell phone in his pocket to call his dad.  
  
"Hey, dad." He groaned, "You'll never guess what happened."  
  
"Don't tell me. Did you and Scott get into some kind of trouble at the bowling ally?" His father sighed, but with his amused tone.  
  
Stiles chuckled, but it hurt his arm, "I wish it was that innocent."  
  
"What's going on? Are you okay?" His dad asked, now worried. Stiles looked over at Howl still sitting at his side, but looking around, and sniffing the air.  
  
"Not really. I'm in the woods. You should call an ambulance." Stiles grunted that last bit as he tried to get to his feet. Howl pushed Stiles in the chest to make him sit.  
  
"Do you know exactly where are you?" His father asked, sounding like he was rushing around, and telling people what to do to help his son.  
  
"Um, not really." Stiles looked around, and found a tree close enough for him to scoot up to to lean against as he waits.  
  
"Alright. Turn your GPS on, and we'll find you. You're gonna be alright." His father instructed.  
  
"Okay, and dad?" Stiles looked down at Howl sniffing his arm, and blood covering it, "Please hurry." He knew if Howl was inspecting it, it couldn't be good.  
  
"Sit tight, son. We're on our way." His father said, and they hung up. Stiles went through his phone to turn his GPS on so the police could find him. He then set his phone on his lap, and rested his head against the tree.  
  
"You don't think because it bit me, I might turn into like a were-mountain lion, do you?" Stiles joked. Howl's ear went slant and back, making Stiles laugh a little.  
  
"Are you gonna wait with me?" Stiles asked the wolf, who was now standing, and looking around. Howl looked over at him, and sat at his side, but keeping a distance. Stiles kept looking at him, but not just looking, more of observing, and remembering. Howl, however, was looking everywhere but Stiles.  
  
"You're so different." Stiles mentioned, "I guess we both are." Howl now looked at him.  
  
"6 years is a long time. Scott was trying to tell me that you'd be too old; that you wouldn't be alive." Stiles looked down at his lap. He didn't know what he was feeling. He was happy, but very confused, and in a lot of pain, and just completely overwhelmed.  
  
"Ah, I didn't thank you. About the mountain lion." Stiles pointed to the dead animal, and Howl only glanced at it, and back to Stiles, "So, yeah. Thanks." Stiles lowered his gaze again. It felt awkward to be with Howl. Stiles was more than happy that the wolf was still alive, but he wasn't the same. He wasn't cuddling up to Stiles, he wasn't laying in his lap. He just didn't seem happy to see Stiles at all.  
  
"Howl? Did you miss me?" Stiles asked, not looking away from his lap. Howl might have been an animal, and he might not understand everything that Stiles was saying, but Howl has always been more than just a wolf to Stiles. Stiles was thinking back to the fire, and for once it wasn't giving him a panic attack. It just made him cry.  
  
"I was just upset. I didn't really hate you. I never hated you." Stiles pouted from his crying, and looked up at Howl, "I love you." Howl's ears lowered, and Stiles could hear his tail wagging. Stiles smiled as Howl moved closer to him and licked his cheek. They nudged their heads together, and Stiles tried to ignore the pain his arm was causing him to move.  
  
"I'm so glad you found me." Stiles smiled, scratching the wolf behind an ear. Howl let out a small whimper as a respond. Howl moved a little too close, and hit Stiles's arm.  
  
"Ah!" Stiles flinched back. Howl moved back to where he sat before.  
  
"No. Come over on this side." Stiles told him, and Howl move to the other side of Stiles. Stiles patted his thigh, but Howl hesitated to do what the boy wanted.  
  
"Lay down, boy. It might be a while till they get here." Stiles patted his thigh again. Howl looked around again, and slid his paws forward to lay on his belly, and rest his head on Stiles's thigh with a huff.  
  
"Good boy." Stiles smiled, petting the top of Howl's head. They sat in the quiet dark woods for while. Stiles almost fell asleep, but kept himself awake because he knew it was the blood loss getting to him. After a while, his phone rang, making them both jump. Stiles answered it.  
  
"Dad?" He groaned. He didn't realize how weak he was until now.  
  
"Hey, I'm here at your Jeep. I'm coming in. How you doing?" His father asked. Stiles looked down at his arm, and the ground under it was wet with his blood.  
  
Stiles chuckled, but it was very weak, "I'm not gonna lie. I could really go for a strawberry shake after this." Just because he could very well be dying of blood loss, didn't mean he had to lose his humorous spark.  
  
"You can get all the strawberry shakes and curly fries you want." His dad promised.  
  
"Woh! Curly fries too? Maybe I should have asked for something bigger?" Stiles joked.  
  
"Ha ha."  
  
Stiles pressed his phone to his chest, "He's almost here." He told Howl. Howl jumped to his paws, and ran over to the dead mountain lion. Stiles put the phone back to his ear.  
  
"You still there, kiddo?" His dad asked.  
  
"Yeah. Sorry. Fly flew in my face. I think the bugs might eat me if you keep taking your sweet time." Stiles continued to joke. His dad chuckled again. Stiles watched Howl drag the mountain lion's body up a little hill of roots and dirt, and out of sight. Stiles kept his eyes in that direction hoping Howl would come back to at least say goodbye.  
  
"Did you have to go exploring this far out?" His dad asked. Stiles knew he was keeping the light humor up for both of their sakes.  
  
"It's no fun if its not a little dangerous." Stiles groaned. He really needed medical attention fast. Stiles felt a wet something on his face, and opened his eyes.  
  
"STILES!" He heard his father screaming on the phone that he dropped. Howl was licking at his face.  
  
"Keep me awake, boy." Stiles was getting weaker. He just wanted to sleep. Stiles moved his hand over to get his phone, but his arm felt so heavy. He struggled to pick his phone up to his ear.  
  
"Dad. Please tell me- you're close." Stiles managed to get out. He had to stay alive. He wasn't going to die here. Not now. Not when he got his wolf back. Howl nudged at Stiles's face again. Stiles realized he didn't catch anything his father said. He could hear footsteps of more than just his father, and Howl licked his face again before running off.  
  
"Stiles! Stiles, hey. Stay with me, okay?" His father said, dropping to his side. Stiles moved his heavy head to his other side to see his dad.  
  
"Hey, dad." Stiles weakly smiled, "I don't think I'm doing so good." Stiles could feel the medics working on him. He didn't even feel the needle go in his arm.  
  
"You're doing great. Just keep your eyes open, and stay awake." His dad instructed, but he really wanted to sleep.  
  
"Alright, Stiles, we're going to lay you down now. Come on. Nice and easy." One of the medics said, and he took a hold of him and lowered him down onto a plastic stretcher they strapped him to.  
  
"Hey, dad? You don't think I'm gonna lose my arm do you?" Stiles groaned, and he felt that's all he had in him. He didn't fall asleep, but they started moving, and it was just easier to concentrate on staying awake. His father didn't answer him, because he just couldn't return the back and forth humor with that one. It felt like a long time, and the medics every now and then would shine a bright light in Stiles's eyes to keep him awake. Stiles would groan every time. When they finally got into the ambulance, he heard his father say something, but didn't catch it. He hoped he'd make it to the hospital. He heard them making the call to the hospital about his condition. He heard something about loss of blood, and what blood type he was, and that it was an animal attack.  
  
"Stiles, what attacked you?" A medic asked.  
  
"Mountain lion." He simply said. He could hardly pay attention to what anyone was saying from him fading in and out of sleep, but he managed to get that much out. Once at the hospital, Stiles's body felt this relief that Stiles almost fully went to sleep, but a doctor tapped him on the face.  
  
"Don't fall asleep, Stiles. Not yet." The doctor said.  
  
"Stiles?" It was Scott's mom. She looked to be hanging a blood bag above him. He didn't know when they moved him to a different bed.  
  
"Hey, we're gonna stitch you up, okay?" She smiled sadly.  
  
Stiles opened his mouth to speak, but it was very hard, "Take. Pictures." She chuckled and nodded. Stiles closed his eyes and finally took that nap he had been wanting.

~ ~ ~

When Stiles woke up, all he heard was a few people talking. He made a groaning noise.  
  
"Stiles?" He opened his eyes to see Scott smiling down at him.  
  
"Am I alive, or is this the other side? Because last time I checked you weren't dead." Stiles joked. Scott smiled bigger, and moved to let Stiles see his dad.  
  
"Hey, dad." Stiles smiled, half of him hoping his dad wouldn't scold him for being out in the woods at night.  
  
"Hey, son. I'm glad you're awake." His father smiled. Stiles looked around the room, but that made everything spin. They definitely gave him something. Stiles looked over at his arm. His whole upper arm was wrapped up in white gauze, and a little blood seeping threw.  
  
"Please tell me there are pictures of my arm before they wrapped it up." Stiles begged, tiredly.  
  
"Yep! Mom got a nurse to take them like you asked. They look awesome." Scott said in a joyous tone, and jumping off the bed to get the camera. Scott sat back down on the bed, and handed Stiles the camera. Stiles's eyes tried to focus, but the drugs were making it too hard to make anything out. Stiles rested his head back down to ease the headache.  
  
"Scott. Why don't we let him rest some more? Go let your mom know he's awake." Stiles's father told him, and Scott went off. Stiles felt his hand being held by his father's.  
  
"Don't scare me like that again, you hear? You can't do that to me." His father ordered. There was a lot of strain in his voice, and Stiles felt sorry for worrying him.  
  
"I guess this goes at the top of the most scariest things Stiles has done, huh?" Stiles joked. His father gripped his hand a little tighter, and Stiles went back to sleep.

~ ~ ~

Stiles slept as long as they'd let him before he was discharged. They had informed him they had to give him a few shots to be sure that he wouldn't catch anything from the mountain lion. He didn't care. He still felt groggy and wanted to go home. They changed his bandage before he left, and put his arm in a sling. Him and his father went straight home.  
  
"So much for your doctor's appointment, huh?" His dad chuckled. Stiles didn't respond. His whole body felt achy from so much sleep.  
  
"I'll reschedule it. You'll have to go to school though." His father said, almost like preparing him.  
  
"I thought this weekend would have been a lot better." Stiles sighed, and winced at moving his arm.  
  
"What do you mean?" His father asked.  
  
Stiles turned his head to look at him with a smile, "I made first line." His father smiled bright.  
  
"Stiles! That's- That's great! You found out yesterday?" He asked. Stiles's heart lit up.  
  
"Yeah. That's why Scott and I went bowling. To celebrate. We suck, by the way." Stiles smiled at the memories and laughs.  
  
"I'm very happy and proud of you, son. Can't wait to see you out on the field." His father praised. Stiles felt even better at his dad being proud of him. Stiles had never given him much reason to be proud. Stiles knew he hadn't made it exactly easy for his father the past few years. No matter what he did, he always seemed to be tripping up. Soon enough, they pulled up to the house.  
  
"You gonna be okay to go in the house? I figured I'd go get something to eat and bring it back." His dad suggested. Stiles thought about it a moment. He was okay getting out to the car by himself.  
  
He shrugged, "Yeah. I'll be alright." He nodded, getting himself out of the car.  
  
"I'll go pick up your pills too." His dad smiled. His father didn't move the car until after Stiles got the house key from under the mat, and opened the front door. Stiles went straight to his room, but sat at his desk chair. He picked up his cell phone on the desk and checked all the messages and voicemails. Stiles texted everyone letting them know he was fine, and safe and sound at home. Stiles opened his laptop and perused the internet. Scott was the first to text back, and soon after everyone replied with their 'get wells' and 'I'm glad you're alright'. Of course, there was nothing going to prepare him for the crowds of people who will ask questions. This was a small town, and he was probably headline news. Stiles sighed, and sat there on his laptop waiting for his father to get back with food. He was so hungry, and tired, and groggy. He hated this feeling. 

~ ~ ~

The next day was better. His arm was still in pain, but that's what the pain killers were for, and man did they do more than just the trick. This had to be the first time Stiles was high. He'd never done drugs before; never had the interest with all the panic attacks to worry about, but with the pain killers, he never felt so calm. He never felt like he could think and see all his triggers and they wouldn't bother him. If someone had told Stiles earlier that he would be this relaxed when he was high, he would have probably done drugs along time ago. Granted, he's only 16.

He spent a lot of time in bed on his pain killers, thinking about everything. He thought of Howl the most. He thought of how strange he was acting. Stiles even wondered if that was really Howl, but of course it was him because the cloth around his neck proved it. Stiles then wondered what Howl went through in the 6 years of them being apart. Stiles also thought it could have been his fault. He did hit and yell at the wolf. He told him he hated him. 6 years Howl thought Stiles hated him. They were best friends. Stiles didn't think that telling Howl he in fact loved him was going to change things completely. He needed to find Howl again. He needed to spend more time with him.

Stiles picked his head up to look at the clock. He had sobered down enough to walk and think straight. Doctors have always given Stiles too much doses of pills for his lean body. Stiles grabbed a few supplies before going down to the kitchen to eat something before running off into the woods again. It was a little late in the afternoon to go out there again, but the sun was still up giving enough light to look for maybe an hour or more. Making a sandwich wasn't easy one handed. His arm was still wrapped up in a sling. There was suddenly a knock at the front door. Stiles bit into his sandwich, and answered the door.  
  
"Hey." Scott smiled.  
  
"Hey. What's up?" Stiles grinned back, letting him in.  
  
"How's your arm?" Scott asked. Stiles went back into the kitchen where his sandwich was.  
  
"Painful, but they gave me these pills- Oh, my god, Scott! Those pain killers are amazing!" Stiles praised.  
  
"Don't get too attached to them, bro." Scott warned, but with a laugh.  
  
"So, what's up?" Stiles asked, biting his sandwich.  
  
"Nothing. I thought we could hang out since it's Sunday, and I don't have work." Scott shrugged.  
  
Stiles nodded, "Yeah. Oh, you can come with me!" Stiles knew Scott wouldn't agree to it, but he knew he needed someone with him.  
  
Scott furrowed his brow, "Where?"  
  
"In the woods." Stiles answered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dude, Howl saved me. He's the reason I'm still alive right now." Stiles tried to make him understand, "I need to go back out there and find him. Scott, he's still alive." Stiles was desperate to find Howl, and he needed someone to help him.  
  
Scott sighed, "Yeah. Alright. It's a terrible idea, but knowing you, you'd go without me anyway."  
  
Stiles smiled, "Thanks." Stiles stuffed the rest of his sandwich in his mouth, grabbed the flashlight and bat off the table.  
  
"Were you really planning on fighting off something one handed?" Scott chuckled.  
  
"Desperate times would have called for me to use both." Stiles shrugged, "But now you can use the bat. I'll man the flashlight." They got in Stiles's Jeep and were off to where Howl led him last time. Stiles had a little trouble steering with one hand, but he managed.  
  
"He led you here?" Scott asked once they got there. It was really in the middle of nowhere, it seemed. Stiles turned the Jeep off and got out with the flashlight in hand.  
  
"You ready?" Stiles asked, before they climbed over the barricade.  
  
"Let's just get this over with." Scott sighed, following Stiles. The boys were glad it was still light out, but knew it wouldn't last. Stiles yelled and yelled for Howl, but they didn't get an answered. They eventually reached where Stiles was attacked. There were still traces of him being there.  
  
"This is where it happened." Stiles pointed out.  
  
"Really?" Scott asked, but there was no need for Stiles to answer. Scott looked around, but Stiles walked on to the small hill of dirt and roots that Howl climbed over with the dead mountain lion.  
  
"Wait for me, Stiles!" Scott called. Over the hill was only more trees. Nothing exciting, but Stiles could see where something was dragged. He was no tracker. He'd never been hunting in his life, but he didn't need to be a tracker to see traces of where Howl dragged the mountain lion. They followed the trail, but it eventually led to nowhere, and Stiles was beginning to think they were lost.  
  
"Stiles, it's getting dark. We should head-"  
  
"Howl!!" Stiles screamed, but still no answer in the quiet woods. A few minutes passed with Stiles still calling Howl, and it was now dark. Much too dark to see. Part of Stiles knew they needed to head back, but he needed to find Howl.  
  
"HOWL!" Stiles's voice was going hoarse.  
  
"Come on, dude. He's not out here." Scott tried to make him see reason.  
  
"He is. He just won't answer." Stiles hissed. It was getting cold, and Stiles felt something wet drop on his cheek. Stiles looked up and a few more drops fell.  
  
"It's raining. Great." Scott complained, putting his hood up, and zipping his jacket. Stiles only put the hood up on his.  
  
"Alright. Let's go." Stiles nodded, because now it was really raining. Not hard, but they had to run if they were gonna make it back to the Jeep before the were soaked through, only, they were lost.  
  
"We're lost!" Scott groaned. The rain was loud and cold. Stiles pulled out his cell phone, but there was no signal. Last time, he must have been closer to town. They were really in the woods if there was no signal.  
  
"We just gotta keep walking!" Stiles shouted over the rain. They had to be soaked through now. They walked for a while. Scott had his arms crossed right over his chest, and the bat hugged between them.  
  
"Stiles! Stop!" Scott called, leaning against a tree, and pulling his inhaler out. Scott was doing pretty good with his asthma over the years, but it was still a problem. Stiles looked around trying to see if he knew where they were, but it was no use. He then looked down at his arm. He couldn't see anything from his hoodie sleeve covering it, but he could feel the bandage was soggy. He sighed in disappointment. He just wanted to go back home. This was obviously a total bust, and he didn't know if they were going to make it out of the woods. They just needed to find the road.  
  
"You good?" Stiles asked. Scott nodded, and they kept moving. Stiles hadn't realized that they were nearing the small hill they had climbed over, and went tumbling down in the mud, and roots. He cried out in pain, clenching his arm.  
  
"Stiles!" Scott yelled. Stiles was trying to will away the pain, but it was too much. It was like the mountain lion was bitting him all over again. Thinking of the mountain lion, and the rain chilling him to the bone, he felt his hands shake and his chest ache.  
  
"No. Not now." Stiles said to himself.  
  
"What's happening?" Scott asked. Stiles curled into himself, holding his knees to his chest.  
  
"Oh, no." Scott said, and Stiles could almost feel Scott's arms around him. He went to grab for Scott's shirt.  
  
"Stiles, don't move." Scott whispered to him. Scott was hovering above him. Stiles couldn't see anything from keeping his face in his knees. Stiles didn't know what was happening, but he concentrated with everything in him to calm down. He breathed deep, and kept his eyes closed.  
  
"What's happening?" Stiles asked again. Being in the moment with Scott seemed to help.  
  
"There's a very large thing far away from us, but it's looking right at us." Scott whispered. Stiles needed to look, but his panic attack was growing worse.  
  
"What is it?" Stiles asked.  
  
"I don't know. It's huge. It's got red eyes. Oh, god." Scott said, his voice laced in fear. Stiles could feel the weight of Scott lift quickly. He heard Scott scream, and something very big growl. It was awful. Stiles's whole body was shaking, as he fell to his side on the wet ground. He opened his eyes to see Scott standing in front of him, and a giant beast - the same beast from his childhood - facing them. It was horrific, and it only made Stiles worsen. He hated being immobile. He needed to help Scott. They needed to run. They needed Howl. Scott had the bat in his hands. The beast advanced toward Scott, and Scott wacked the beast hard across the snout. Stiles would have cheered for him, but his jaw was clenched shut. Suddenly, a different black figure stood in front of Scott.  
  
"Howl!" Scott said. The beast growled at Howl, and Howl growled back before the animals started fighting.  
  
"Stiles. I think we're gonna be okay." Scott told him, dropping to his side, but keeping a tight grip on the bat. Stiles didn't take his eyes away from his wolf fighting the beast. It was just like back in the woods at the cabin. Howl was saving him from this horrible thing.  
  
"Stiles!" Scott yelled, trying to get his attention. Stiles blinked, and looked up at Scott, wincing at the raindrops hitting his face.  
  
"We gotta move!" He said, and Stiles was about to get to his feet. He didn't know when his panic attack passed, but he was moving with Scott through the forest away from the animal fight.  
  
"NO! We have to help him!" Stiles realized.  
  
"Stiles, there's nothing we can do. If he can't fight it, then we certainly can't." Scott said, holding his hip.  
  
"What happened to you?" Stiles asked, just now noticing the blood.  
  
"It bit me pretty bad." Scott lifted his shirt to reveal a horrible, bloody bite mark on Scott's waist, "We need to go."  
  
"I gotta help him, Scott." Stiles simply said, running back with or without Scott, but he could hear Scott running up behind him. When they got to where the animals were fighting, the only sounds were the harsh rain.  
  
"There!" Scott pointed to Howl laying on the ground. Stiles ran over to him, and slid down to kneel at his side. He was still breathing. Stiles turned on his flashlight to see blood the rain hadn't washed away. Stiles remembered when Howl was this injured, and how he healed himself. Stiles sat down.  
  
"What are you doing? We have to go!" Scott told him.  
  
"He'll heal himself! I saw him do it! He'll heal!" Stiles informed him, trying to talk over the rain.  
  
"Let's at least find some shelter!" Scott said, but it was very unlikely to find any. Howl began to get up, but it was very slowly. Stiles could tell he wasn't healed enough to move.  
  
"Howl, don't move! Just lay down!" Stiles tried to tell him, but Howl hobbled to his feet with his back left leg and front right leg hardly touching the ground. He limped slowly in a direction for a few feet before falling.  
  
"Please, Howl. Lay down and rest." Stiles advised, but Howl ignored him, and got back up. Stiles wished his arm wasn't injured so he could carry Howl himself. Howl walked them a ways until they were in front of a house that looked beat up, and possibly burned down, but it was dark and raining. They followed Howl to the front door, and Stiles opened it to let them all in. It was cold inside, but it was dry. There were parts of the roof that weren't there, and Stiles could safely say this house was burned down. Howl moved even slower to a room of the house on the side, and that's where he collapsed. Stiles looked around, and figured the room would have been something of a living room, going by the fireplace Howl laid in front of. Stiles sat next to Howl on the floor, and pet his head.  
  
"Hey. This wood is dry." Scott said touching chopped up wood beside the fireplace.  
  
"Stiles, I know you won't like this, but I have to make a fire. We'll freeze if we don't get dry." Scott informed him. Stiles was very hesitant, "We could get very sick, even Howl." Scott added. Stiles looked down at Howl, and nodded. Scott threw two blocks of wood into the fireplace, and dug through his pockets.  
  
"Do you have a light?" Scott asked, but it was a rhetorical question. Scott stood to see oil and matches on the mantelpiece. Scott squirted the oil all on the wood, and lit a match. The flames rose quickly once he threw the lit match in, and Stiles winced. He was able to calm himself as he looked down at Howl. The fire filled the room up with warmth almost immediately. It felt nice. The room was basically silent. There was the occasional crack from the firewood, and the constant pouring of rain, and drops could be heard hitting the floorboards in the corner. The loudness of Stiles's phone ringing seemed even louder than usual.  
  
"Hello?" Stiles answered.  
  
"Stiles? Where are you? I just got home." His father asked, very worried.  
  
"I'm with Scott. Everything's alright. We went out for a late bite to eat." Stiles lied, looking over at Scott, who was looking back at him with concern.  
  
"It's very late, Stiles. Come home now." His father ordered, but not harshly.  
  
"Yes, sir." Stiles nodded, and hung up.  
  
"Everything alright?" Scott asked.  
  
"Yeah. My dad wants me home." Stiles answered, looking down at Howl.  
  
"You good, buddy?" Stiles asked with a soft tone. Howl raised his leg. It still wasn't healed.  
  
"You think when you're all healed up, you could take us to my Jeep?" Stiles asked Howl. Howl didn't move, and Stiles didn't read into it.  
  
"I can't believe he's actually alive." Scott said, pushing his almost dry hair out of his face.  
  
"It's awesome, right?" Stiles smiled. He would have been even happier, but Howl was different now, and Stiles didn't know exactly how to be with him. 15 minutes passed and the rain finally stopped. Stiles heard Scott sigh.  
  
"We better go." He said.  
  
Stiles looked down at Howl, "You ready to go?" Howl lifted his head a moment, and then got to his paws. His front leg still hurt him, but he led the way out of the house and into the dark woods.  
  
"I parked in the same place last night." Stiles informed the wolf.  
  
"You think he really understands you?" Scott asked, swinging the bat to rest on his shoulder.  
  
"I know he does." Stiles was always sure that Howl may be a wolf, but he knew exactly what Stiles was saying every time. Stiles kept his flashlight on to better guide their way, and they eventually reached the barricade in almost less than 20 minutes.  
  
"Thank, god." Scott sighed, dropping the bat to his side. Howl sat a few feet away from the barricade.  
  
"Thanks, Howl." Stiles smiled, kneeling down to the wolf. Howl looked Stiles in the eyes, and Stiles could have sworn he saw a sadness in them. Stiles gently hugged Howl around the neck with one arm. Howl even tilted his head down to Stiles's back.  
  
"Scott, can you give me a minute with him?" Stiles asked Scott, and he nodded.  
  
"Bye, Howl. Thanks for saving our asses." Scott chuckled, petting the wolf's head, and hopping over the barricade to the Jeep.  
  
Stiles turned back to Howl, "You know I came out here to see you right? Obviously, it was a dumb decision, but you need to know that I need you. I need you back. I don't know what happened to you over the past 6 years, and I won't ever be able to, but I'm thinking maybe it's what I did and said the last time we saw each other. I was upset. I just lost my mother," Stiles's voice hitched, and he didn't try to stop himself from crying.  
  
"You know, the next day after the fire, I cried most of that day because I regretted telling you I hated you. I was stupid. I know there was nothing you could do, and I'm grateful you saved me. I just need you to know that you are my very best friend, and I love you very much." Stiles wiped his face of his tears since he stopped crying. He hasn't been this open with anyone. Not even Scott. Howl sat still a moment. He then scooted himself close to Stiles, and rubbed his face to the boy's. Stiles nudged back with a laugh.  
  
"Now, I know you've been following me around town, and I bet you know where I live. I want you to come by everyday, if you want." Stiles invited. Howl licked Stiles's face as if to agree.  
  
Stiles giggled, and stood, "I'll see you later, boy. Thanks for saving us." Stiles hopped the barricade, and climbed in the driver's seat.  
  
"Take me home?" Scott requested, and Stiles did just that.  
  
"You sure you don't need to go to the hospital?" Stiles asked, looking at Scott holding his side still.  
  
"I don't think it's that bad. I'll just clean it, and see how it does. My mom insisted I get all my shots early, so I should be good." Scott informed him.  
  
"Well, if it gets bad, just tell your mom." Stiles advised, even though it was obvious. Scott climbed out of the Jeep once at his house, and waved goodbye to Stiles. His mother wasn't home yet. She had the night shift tonight. Stiles hurried home to his dad. His clothes were still a little wet, but the dirt and mud would be the dead give away. Stiles managed to come up with a lie by the time he got home. His father was sitting at the dinner table waiting for him.  
  
"Sorry, I'm late." Stiles frowned.  
  
"Oh, god. What happened?" His father asked looking at him. In the light, he looked worse than he originally thought.  
  
"We were at Scott's house, and when I was running to the Jeep, I slipped and fell in the dirt." Stiles lied.  
  
His dad looked him over, "Let's get you cleaned up." Stiles followed his dad up the stairs to the bathroom. His dad helped him remove the sling, his hoodie, and tee shirt. It was painful, and the air was cold. The bandage was all wrinkly and even a little bloody. His father cut and pulled the bandage away to reveal the bite mark and a few stitches.  
  
"You hop in the shower, and I'll bandage it back up." His father instructed, turning the hot water on. Stiles took his pants off, after his dad left the room, and closed the door. He was glad his dad wasn't upset with him. The warm water helped with the cold, and he didn't stay in there long for fear of having another panic attack. Once he wrapped a towel around his waist, he called his dad back in. He sat on the toilet lid from being so tired.  
  
"Lift your arm up on the sink." His father instructed, and Stiles leaned over on the sink counter to do as told. His father got a Q-tip and squeezed out some cut medicine on it to spread on the stitches. It stung a bit, and Stiles made very little complaints about it. His father then opened the large gauze bandaids to put over the stitches on top of his arm and under.  
  
"Do you think they'll scar?" Stiles asked watching his father finish up.  
  
"The medicine is supposed to prevent that. That's why we have it." His father sarcastically answered. Stiles looked up at him with a snarky expressed, and his dad smiled.  
  
"Go to bed, son. It's late." His dad ran his hand over Stiles's head, and went to his bedroom. Stiles picked himself up, and went to his own. Stiles didn't even bother dressing. He just let his towel drop to the floor, set his alarm clock, and snuggled up in bed after turning the lights off. He'd probably get about 5 hours of sleep, which he didn't think would be enough, but it would have to do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man sniffed at Stiles twice and chuckled, "He smells about as dangerous as a rabbit."
> 
> Stiles folded his arms quickly, "A rabbit that could out smart you, wolf." He glared. The man stepped closer to Stiles, to intimidate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can contact me via my tumblr. [AmandaPandapple](http://www.amandapandapple.tumblr.com)

Stiles actually sat at a different table than Scott in this Chemistry class. They always sat together, but were immediately separated by Mr. Harris, their teacher. Stiles was sitting next to Danny, who was nice, and the goalie on their team, but they weren't really friends. They've just known each other since 4th grade. Danny was Jackson's best friend. Stiles really wanted to cross his arms over the table and rest his head a moment, but his hurt arm in a sling said otherwise.  
  
Scott managed to find the courage, with the help of Stiles, to actually talk and become friends with the new girl Allison. Every class they were in, they sat together. Stiles wasn't jealous, or feeling left out at all. Stiles can manage on his own. He had friends other than Scott. It was just, Stiles hadn't seen a doctor yet for his anxiety, and Howl was back in town, and he got attacked by a mountain lion. It was still a lot to handle, and he kind of needed his best friend's company, but again, he could manage. He needed to manage. He was 16. He needed to handle his problems without having to lean on people. He'd even go as far as to saying, he needed to grow up.  
  
"Stiles, are you okay?" Scott asked as they were in the halls after Chemistry class. Allison was walking in another direction to her next class.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine. Why?" Stiles was trying to hide his shaking hands by putting them to use of getting the next class's books out of his locker, without hurting his arm.  
  
"Dude, next week's lab? You can't hide it from me." Scott gave a stern look as he helped Stiles take his book out, but wasn't upset in the least. Stiles knew he was very concerned, and he really didn't want him to be.  
  
"I'm not hiding anything. I'm fine." Stiles lied.  
  
"You gonna tell Mr. Harris this time?" Scott asked, crossing his arms over his chest. He didn't answer. He gripped his books in his hand.  
  
"How's your hip doing?" Stiles distracted. Scott lifted his shirt to show a big white bandage.  
  
"It really didn't look that bad when I got it cleaned up." He said, pulling away the bandage, and the strangest thing was there wasn't a bite. Not even a mark. Stiles reached his hand out to touch the spot of skin showing, and Scott flinched at Stiles's cold fingers.  
  
"Dude, what the hell?" Stiles asked, looking up at Scott.  
  
"I don't know, man." Scott smoothed his hand over the spot, and just pulled his shirt back down, wadding the bloody bandage up.  
  
"I guess the medicine I used really worked." He shrugged, throwing the bandage away as they walked to their class.  
  
"Yeah.." Stiles trailed off, not really know what to think of the strange fast healing. He'd only seen fast healing that with Howl. Stiles's arm ached as he sat down at one of the desks behind Scott. The final bell rang, and Scott flinched at it, covering his ears.  
  
"Woh. You okay?" Stiles asked, putting his hand to Scott's back. Scott looked around, but no one was looking at him.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine." He confirmed, and they listened to the teacher as she spoke.

~ ~ ~

Stiles had expected to see Howl at his house when he got home, or at any time that night, but he didn't show. Stiles didn't worry though. He figured Howl was still hesitant, or maybe doing other things. It was only at the end of the week that Stiles worried. He was ready to go back out looking for Howl. Maybe even go back to that house, but these thoughts and worries were rare in the back of his mind. His real concern was Scott. Ever since they saw that the wound was completely healed, Scott had been acting weird, and looked very tired. He was even short tempered, and at lacrosse practice, he ran into another player and dislocated his shoulder. Stiles knew Scott wasn't that strong. At another practice, Scott leaped over four players, and ran off the field back to the school. Stiles took the honors of running after him since he was bench bound until his arm healed.  
  
"Scott?" Stiles called out in the locker room, but got no response.  
  
"Scott? Buddy?" Stiles called, looking through each locker row, but seeing no one. Stiles then heard a low growl and froze. He almost thought it was Howl, but he couldn't see him.  
  
"Scott?" Stiles's anxiety began to rise. He heard the growl again, and looked up.  
  
"Oh, my god." Stiles gasped, seeing Scott up on the cement beams still dressed in his lacrosse uniform and helmet. Stiles began to move away quickly, and Scott followed.  
  
"Scott! Hey! What are you-" Stiles tripped over a bench, and slid his way to the door from his leg in pain. He looked back, but didn't see Scott anymore, and heard a shower turn on.  
  
"Stiles." Scott groaned, and Stiles could hear Scott's short breaths. Stiles's anxiety lowered, and so did the pain in his leg. He got up quickly to get Scott's inhaler from his locker. He ran over to the showers to see Scott's uniform strewn everywhere, and Scott sitting under showering water. Stiles went over to him, and sat beside him, keeping his arm away from the water. Scott used the inhaler, but it wasn't working right away.  
  
"Come here." Stiles ordered, moving to face Scott, and Scott leaned his back against Stiles like he had done many times as they were growing up. Stiles pressed his good hand against Scott's chest hard to stop him from breathing through his lungs.  
  
"Through your stomach. Come on. Slow. In." Stiles breathed in, and Scott tried to copy, "Out." They haven't done this in years, but Scott never felt this hot before. His skin almost felt like it was burning. Stiles blamed the warm water from the shower.  
  
"In. Out." Stiles instructed. Eventually, Scott began to breathe slowly and deep like Stiles, and Stiles loosened his hold on Scott's chest.  
  
"You good?" He asked. Scott nodded still repeating the breathing. Scott leaned forward to distance himself away from Stiles. When he was ready, he stood up, and turned the water off.  
  
"Scott. What the hell was that?" Stiles asked, looking up at him. Scott began collecting his uniform.  
  
"It was an asthma attack." Scott dumbly answered.  
  
"No. I mean, you were up in the ceiling. You were growling, and your eyes.. They were glowing." Stiles explained. He could feel his heart racing. Scott looked at the ceiling, and hesitantly back at Stiles.  
  
"I don't know." He said, walking out of the showers. Stiles carefully got to his feet, "No! Dude. What is going on?" He insisted finding Scott at his locker getting dressed.  
  
"I don't know." Scott answered in that same calm tone.  
  
"You have to know! You've been acting so weird lately. Don't think I haven't noticed." Stiles forced, as Scott was hurrying with his pants.  
  
"Stiles, I don't know." Still in that monotone voice.  
  
"You almost broke George's arm the other day. You yelled at Jackson, and me. Dude, you never yell unless you need to be heard. You could smell a month old mint in my pocket, and you put a dent in a lunchroom table. Should I keep going because this all classifies as weird." Stiles rambled.  
  
Scott punches the locker next to his leaving an incredible dent, "I said, I don't know! I don't know what's going on with me, okay?! I'm freaking out! I don't know what to do!" Scott yelled, making Stiles back down. Scott's eyes glowed again. They were golden, and it would have been nice to see if Scott wasn't so terrifying. Scott sank to the bench, and Stiles followed shortly, putting his hand on Scott's back for comfort. He, again, felt the intense amount of heat coming from Scott's body.  
  
"Maybe we should tell your mom?" Stiles suggested.  
  
"No," Without hesitation, "It's too weird, and if I don't know what it is, she won't, and I don't want her freaking out." Scott looked at Stiles, and Stiles melted to his friend's scared expression.  
  
"All right. We'll figure this out." Stiles comforted, hugging his arm around Scott for a moment, "Get dressed, I'll take you home and to work." Scott did as told, and they left the school without telling the coach first. It was already the end of school, but their coach needed to know where they were. Scott wheeled his bike over to Stiles's Jeep and strapped it to the back for transport. Stiles turned on some music to better calm Scott down. Scott was quick to change clothes at his house, and come back outside for Stiles to take him to work at the animal shelter.  
  
"You sure you're okay to go home by yourself?" Stiles asked once they were there.  
  
"Yeah. I'll be fine." Scott smiled.  
  
"All right. If not, call me." Stiles smiled back, and waited for his friend to unstrap his bike, before driving home. Stiles figured he should get a job too, but him and his dad weren't struggling with money like Scott and his mom were. Stiles's dad was the sheriff of the town, they were always doing well in the finical area. The house was empty, as always when Stiles got home.  
  
First thing he did when he got home was change his bandage. He was almost due to go back to the hospital to get his stitches out. They were in the phase of itching, so it was a good sign. Stiles didn't bother to put the bandages on this time since they weren't bleeding anymore. He couldn't wait to get the stitches out so he could go back to lacrosse. He missed playing, and their first game was next Saturday. He got the feeling he was going to have to sit this one out.  
  
Stiles sat at his desk with his laptop thinking back to Scott and all the weird things going on with him. He typed in all of Scott's symptoms trying to see if anything would come up, but every search led him to either glowing contact lenses, or superhero comics, or other fictional things. Stiles almost gave up his search when he began thinking of the possibility that something fictional was going on here, so he humored himself. After looking up different X-men and other superheroes, Stiles thought back to when it all started. Stiles remembered the bite that strangely healed rather quickly. A bite. Stiles began to get worried, but it all made too much sense. He looked it up anyway, and he went deep into this research.  
  
There was a knock at his door, "Stiles?" He jumped, and saw his dad standing there.  
  
"Um, hey." Stiles greeted him, looking down at his wristwatch. He had been researching for 4 hours straight.  
  
"What're you doing?" His father asked, looking at his laptop.  
  
"Oh," Stiles closed it casually, "Just reading. Guess I lost track of time."  
  
"You hungry? I brought home food. Something nice this time." His dad smiled.  
  
"I'm starved." Stiles got to his feet, but pain shot through leg, and he sat back down.  
  
"You okay?" His dad asked.  
  
"Yeah. I hit my leg today pretty hard." Stiles chuckled, wanting to pull his pant leg up, but his jeans were too tight.  
  
"Accident prone as ever." His father joked. Stiles went to stand again, and this time the pain was bearable. He followed his dad downstairs to see bags of takeout.  
  
"I should really learn to cook." Stiles commented.  
  
"I don't want the house burning down." His dad joked, but it fell dead quiet. Nothing like that a had slipped their lips before, and Stiles balled his hand into a fist a moment  
  
They began taking the white containers out of the bags, "Mom taught me a few things." Stiles continued. He could push through this. They should be able to mention fire, and not resort to breaking down. Though, he remembered that his dad doesn't talk about mom. Ever, and there was another silence. Stiles looked over at his dad to see a small smile.  
  
"I bet you don't remember any of it." He chuckled. Stiles went along since the mood didn't seem to upset his father  
  
"Oh, please. I know a lot more than you." Stiles put his hand on his hip.  
  
"Get the plates, son." His dad glared, jokingly. Stiles pulled two plates down from the cabinet, and they scooped out even portions of the country home cooked food that looked like it came from DeeDee's. It was a small restaurant owned by a woman that grew up here, but has family in Alabama. Stiles and his father ate while watching TV. It wasn't anything special. Just junk comical TV that made Stiles laugh really hard, and his father laugh at mostly his son. It made Stiles forget about his best friend's problem for a few hours before heading off to bed.  
  
"Night, dad." Stiles smiled as they separated at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Night, Stiles. Your appointment for the doctor is Sunday. Don't forget." His father reminded him.  
  
Stiles turned around, "Isn't that the same day I get my stitches out?"  
  
"Oh, yeah." His dad chuckled.  
  
"Looks like you're the one who needs to be reminded." Stiles pointed, and they went to their separated rooms. Stiles went back to his laptop to see the last thing he was reading. After all the research, it just made sense, but at the same time it didn't because they weren't real. They were fake. Fictional. Made up. Stiles's phone rang.  
  
"Scott?" Stiles asked.  
  
"Hey. Is it all right if you come get me? I know it's late." Scott requested.  
  
"Sure, buddy. I'll be right there." Stiles promised, and hung up, grabbing his jacket and keys, and stuffing his feet in his shoes. He knocked on his father's door.  
  
"I'm gonna pick up Scott and take him home!" Stiles said, trying to talk through the closed door.  
  
"Call me if you're going to stay!" His father replied. Stiles hurried down the stairs and out the door, but stopped seeing the harsh rain. No wonder Scott wanted to be picked up. Stiles pulled his hoodie on his head, and ran to his Jeep. The rain was cold, and when he turned on his headlight after starting his Jeep up, a black figure was lit up by the lights.  
  
"Howl?" Stiles questioned, seeing the wolf. Stiles shifted to open the passenger side door.  
  
"Get in!" Stiles called, and Howl jogged over to the passenger side to jump in. Stiles then closed the door.  
  
"Hey, boy." Stiles smiled, scratching Howl behind the ear. Howl was completely soaked, and shivering.  
  
"Here, boy." Stiles said looked in the back for anything to dry Howl off, managing to find an old jacket he kept in the car just in case. He dried Howl off as much as he could, but the wolf still shivered. Stiles discarded the wet hoodie to the back again on the floor, and shed his hoodie to put over the wolf.  
  
"I'm going to pick up Scott to take him home, but I'm coming right back. You wanna tag along?" He asked, and Howl jumped in the backseat and curled up with the hoodie still on him. Stiles backed out of his driveway, and drove to the animal shelter. Stiles turned the music onto whatever the radio was playing that was good, and sang along. He knew he wasn't a great singer, but annoying people in the slightest was always fun. Stiles looked back at Howl whimpering and covering his ears at Stiles's terrible singing.  
  
"Oh, you know you love it!" Stiles yelled over the music with a laugh. Howl made a howl as Stiles did along with him. Once at the animal shelter, Stiles turned the music off, and texted Scott that he was outside. The rain wasn't as bad as when he left, but he was amused at Scott hurrying to put his bike on the back of the Jeep, and jump into the passenger side trying to get as little wet as possible.  
  
"You good?" Stiles asked with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah. You'll never guess who came in a while ago." Scott's face was lit up, "Allison."  
  
"Why was she here?" Stiles asked.  
  
"She hit a dog." Scott was still smiling.  
  
Stiles furrowed his brow, "And that's a good thing?"  
  
"No." Scott frowned, "No! The dog is fine. Just a broken leg, but we almost kissed!"  
  
"Woh! Wait. What do you mean 'almost'?" Stiles asked, confused.  
  
"The dog kind of freaked out, and she got scared." Scott frowned.  
  
Stiles frowned along with him, "Aw, that sucks. You know, Lydia's party is next Saturday." He reminded his friend, beginning to drive again.

"I should totally ask her!" Scott cheered up again, "I can kiss her at the party. You think that's a good idea?"

"Well, you were close tonight. I don't see why not."  
  
Scott sat back a moment, "Dude, this is like leading into asking her to be my girlfriend."  
  
"Wouldn't a kiss make her your girlfriend without you having to ask?" Stiles shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. Does it?" Scott shrugged back. They were quiet a moment, until Stiles broke it.  
  
"Oh, by the way, Mr. Clueless, Howl's in the backseat." Stiles informed him, since Scott never noticed.  
  
"Really?" Scott turned to look at Howl, "I think he's asleep." Stiles turned to look at the wolf, and sure enough, Howl's eyes were closed. Stiles smiled fondly, and pulled the hoodie around him better.  
  
"What's he doing in here?" Scott asked, keeping his voice down.  
  
"He showed up at my house as I was leaving." Stiles answered, looking at back at the wolf, and then remember about Scott. He didn't know if he should tell him or not, or even if Scott would believe him. Scott was his best friend though, and he needed to know this possibility. Stiles backed up to the front door so Scott could get as little wet when taking his bike down.  
  
"Thanks, Sti-"  
  
"Scott, wait. I gotta tell you something." Stiles stopped him.  
  
"What's going on?" Scott looked at him odd, "You're not going to tell me not to go to the party with Allison, are you?"  
  
"No. It's not about her. It's about you." Stiles frowned.  
  
"Is it about earlier today? Are you scared of me now?" Scott worried.  
  
"No. Now will you stop?" Stiles chuckled, but barely, "I went home to do some research to see what's going on, but superhuman strength and glowing eyes only got me to comic book world. It got me thinking though. What if all those comic books and fairytales are actually true-"  
  
"Stiles.."  
  
"Scott, I know it sounds crazy, but what if they are actually real?" Stiles asked.  
  
"What're you getting at, Stiles?" Scott looked impatient, and Stiles didn't blame him.  
  
"I think you're a werewolf." Stiles admitted. Scott rolled his eyes, going to open his door.  
  
"No, dude, listen, I really think-" Stiles tried to stop him.  
  
"This isn't funny!" Scott snapped.  
  
Stiles didn't back down, "I know it's not. Do you see me laughing? I did a lot of research, and it matches most of what I saw." Scott sat in deep thought. Stiles was glad his friend was listening to him, even if it was to humor him.  
  
Scott lifted his hands, "I got a really bad headache two days ago, right when I got home after hurting George. My whole body was burning up, so I turned the cold water on and sat in the shower. The headache got worse, and my teeth were hurting, and my hands.. My nails grew really long like claws, and my teeth felt like the were growing too. I got up to look in the mirror and my canine teeth were huge, and my eyes were big and glowing." Scott confessed. Stiles didn't know how to let this sink in. It was terrifying that this was actually happening, and it wasn't just some stupid thought Stiles created. Stiles put a hand on his friend's shoulder.  
  
"It's okay, man. We're gonna get through this." Stiles tried to comfort.  
  
"We? I'm the one this is happening to." Scott pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm your best friend. Your problems are my problems. You're stuck with me." Stiles smiled, and Scott nodded.  
  
"Just get some sleep tonight, okay?" Stiles squeezed Scott's shoulder to calm his muscles a little. Scott nodded again, and got out of the Jeep, not even rushing to get out of the rain. Stiles waited till he got his bike down, before driving off. Stiles sighed heavily, and heard movement in the backseat. He then felt Howl's head resting on his shoulder. Stiles looked down at him, and Howl whined a little.  
  
Stiles reached his hand up to pet Howl, "It's all right. Well.. It's not, but we can get through this. I can help him. Do you know anything about werewolves?" He asked with a chuckled. Howl whined again.  
  
"We're almost home. Hold on." Stiles tried to calm him. When they did reach Stiles's house, Stiles grabbed both hoodies and rushed up to the house with Howl behind him. On the porch, Howl shook out as much water as he could of of himself.  
  
"Are your paws dirty?" Stiles asked, looking down at Howl's paws as he walked around. There were paw prints all over the porch now.  
  
"Go back out in the rain and wash your paws off." Stiles pointed. Howl hesitated, but walked off the porch and back into the rain, but just stood there. Stiles gave an exasperated sigh, and went back out into the rain, using one of his hoodies to be soaked in the rain, and rubbing off as much dirt from Howl's paws as he could.  
  
"All right. Now, run upstairs quietly." Stiles instructed, opening the door. Stiles was lucky there was carpet on the stairs and second floor so Howl's nails couldn't be heard. Stiles removed his shoes and socks at the front door from being dirty. He hurried upstairs and found Howl sitting in the middle of the hall.  
  
"In here." Stiles whispered, opening the bathroom, and turning the light on. Stiles went to lean against his father's door only to hear him snoring. Stiles went into the bathroom without having to be too quiet now since his father was asleep.  
  
"I hope you're okay with a bath, because I can't have you in the house if you're dirty." Stiles let him know, turning the hot water on first for a while, and then the cold to the right temperature of warmth. Stiles wondered if Howl had ever had a proper bath, and not just swimming around in a lake or river. Howl was dripping dirty water all over the tile floor, and Stiles amused himself in wondering if Howl's coat was actually black or just really dirty.  
  
"Hop in." Stiles patted the tub, and Howl sniffed his nose in the tub, but jumped right in. Stiles took the shower head down, and turned it on over Howl. Howl jumped a little at the sudden contact of the warm water.  
  
"It's alright, boy. You're alright. I'm just gonna clean you up." Stiles knelt down on the floor so not to lean over so much, and Howl just stood there cooperatively. The water was mostly dark coming off of him, but it wasn't as bad as he thought it could have been. He figured the rain helped a bit. Stiles hadn't even gotten the shampoo out when his soaked clothes were bothering him too much.  
  
"Hold on." Stiles told him, and took off his wet shirt and pants off. Howl was looking at him, but quickly looked away once Stiles saw him. Stiles only chuckled. He reached for the cloth around Howl's neck to take off, but Howl growl. Stiles retracted his hands fast.  
  
"I have to take it off to clean you." Stiles informed him, reaching for the cloth again, and Howl responded the same; with a growl. Stiles took his hands back.  
  
"Howl, it's dirty. I'll clean it, and hang it up to dry. You'll have it back in the morning." Stiles tried to assure him, but Howl growled again. Stiles sighed, looking at the wolf hunched over with warning in his eyes. Stiles was a little scared, but knew Howl wouldn't hurt him.  
  
"Howl," Stiles put a hand to his back, "I'll put it back on you. I promise. I'm the one who gave it to you in the first place." His kind smile is what made Howl relax, and let Stiles take the cloth off around his neck. He put it in the sink to wash later. Once all the dirt seemed to be washed out of Howl's fur, Stiles turned the shower head off, and squirted the shampoo all over Howl's back.  
  
"This is my shampoo, so you know it's good." Stiles smiled, scrubbing in the cheap strawberry scented shampoo. Howl didn't move through all the scrubbing Stiles did, but at certain spots, Howl would wag his tail a little. It took four washings till the suds from the shampoo weren't black from dirt, and the water ran through the wolf clear. He got in between each toe, and his tail. Stiles saved Howl's face for last.  
  
"Sit down, boy." Stiles said, and climbed into the tub so they were facing each other now.  
  
"Keep your eyes closed." Stiles instructed, and Howl hesitated. Stiles gave a reassuring smile, and Howl closed his eyes. Stiles scrubbed Howl's face and snout, rinsed, and repeated till the water ran clear.  
  
"Okay. You can open your eyes now." Stiles said, and Howl blinked a few times.  
  
"Alright, you're done." Stiles smiled. Howl whined and waved his nose at Stiles's chest. Stiles looked down at himself and he was covered in dirt.  
  
"Looks like I need a shower too." Stiles chuckled, "Let me go get you a few towels to dry you off." Stiles left the bathroom and went to the hall closet for four towels. One for himself, two to dry Howl off, and one for the floor. Stiles first did the floor, and laid it out on the cleaner side so Howl could stand on it. Howl hopped out of the tub, and stood on the towel, letting Stiles shuffle a towel over his whole body. Howl almost lost his balance a few times from Stiles shaking him too much. Stiles found it amusing. Howl was practically dry when Stiles was finished.  
  
"My shower will be quick." Stiles said, sliding out of his boxers that were clinging to his skin. Howl looked down to the floor when Stiles shed himself of his boxers, and Stiles laughed.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't know you had a problem with the naked human body." Stiles said, getting in the shower, and pulling the curtain closed. Stiles quietly washed himself, and was careful of his stitches, that he just remembered he was getting out tomorrow. When he finished, he turned the water off, and grabbed his towel, covering himself with the curtain. Stiles dried himself, and wrapped the towel around his thin waist.  
  
"To my room. Come on." Stiles said, opening the door, and leading Howl to his bedroom. In the hall, Howl shook off whatever water he still had in his fur, and Stiles didn't make a fuss because it was clean water. He was pretty proud of himself for cleaning Howl up as thoroughly like he did. When in his room, Stiles got dress as Howl didn't look, in his boxers, and a dark blue tee shirt. Stiles passed the towel through his lack of hair a few more times before hanging his towel on his desk chair.  
  
"I gotta clean your thing." Stiles said, not really sure what to call it. It wasn't a bandana, and it wasn't a scarf; cloth would just have to cut it. He went to the bathroom and carefully scrubbed off all the dirt. After, Stiles hung it on the shower curtain rod to dry. When coming back into his room, he just turned the lights off, and climbed into bed. Howl was sniffing around, and then curled up in the corner of Stiles's room on the floor.  
  
"Howl. Buddy." Stiles chuckled, and patted the empty side of his bed, "Get up here." Howl didn't move though.  
  
"Come on." Stiles encouraged, pulling the blankets back and smoothing his hand over the big space next to him. Howl got to his paws, and jumped up into bed with Stiles.  
  
"It's much warmer up here." Stiles smiled, pulling the blankets over Howl, and sliding down into the blankets himself. They looked at each other a moment.  
  
"You smell really good." Stiles commented. The strawberry shampoo was almost over powering, but it was so soothing. Howl whimpered and nudge his nose at Stiles's shoulder. Stiles took his left arm out from under the covers.  
  
"It's doing well. I haven't turned into a mountain lion, so I'd say it's good." Stiles joked. Howl nudged his clean face against Stiles's.  
  
"I get the stitches out tomorrow. So, they're pretty much healed." Stiles informed him, looking down at his arm. Howl nudged at his face again.  
  
Stiles giggled, "I'm fine, buddy. You saved me before it could have been worse." Howl stopped nudging him, and looked at him. Stiles gave a smile, and cuddled up close to Howl.  
  
"Come on, boy. Let's go to sleep." Stiles yawned, and Howl did too, "Goodnight, Howl." Stiles had a hand curled around Howl's paw and fell asleep.

~ ~ ~

Stiles woke up on his own in the morning. He first saw his clock on his nightstand that read 10:17am. He groaned and stretched himself out, really wanting to sleep more, but knew what the day held.  
  
"Good morn-" Stiles turned over to see the side of his bed empty, "Howl?" Stiles called out, and Howl's head popped up from the side of the bed.  
  
"What are you doing on the floor?" Stiles asked. Howl rested his head on the mattress, and Stiles couldn't help but find him extremely adorable.  
  
"Come up here, and lay with me some more." Stiles smiled, and Howl did as told, laying on his stomach so Stiles could completely cling to the wolf's side.  
  
"My dad is taking me today, but we can hang out after?" Stiles suggested. He had his eyes closed wanting to fall asleep again, but fought the urge to.  
  
"I kind of wish you were a human, cause then we could do a lot more together." Stiles didn't think Howl understood these words, but Howl whimpered, and closed the very small gap between their faces.  
  
"We would be able to go into town together. Maybe go bowling, or play lacrosse together, or baseball. We could go see movies together, and stay up late playing video games." Stiles smiled at the thought of Howl as a human. They'd basically do the same things that him and Scott do, only he knew it would feel completely different. Stiles ended up falling asleep for 40 minutes before Howl licked his cheek to wake up. Stiles made a disgusted sound, and got up out of bed to the bathroom. Howl nudged his nose against the crack of the door and the frame of the bathroom.  
  
"Howl!" Stiles whispered, closing the door with Howl inside. He didn't know if his father was still home or not.  
  
"What're you doing? What if my dad sees you?" Stiles was still whispering. Howl sat, and whimpered, pointing his nose to his cloth hanging over the shower curtain rod. Stiles sighed with a smile, and got it down. He rolled it in his hands first to get the stiffness out before folding it into a triangle, and tying it around Howl's neck.  
  
"There. Good as new." Stiles smiled, and Howl lowered his head to Stiles's hand resting on his knee, and licked it. Stiles's smile grew even bigger because he missed this. He missed Howl's affection.  
  
"Go wait in my room while I check to see where my dad is." Stiles instructed him, and opened the door. Howl snuck back over to Stiles's room, and Stiles checked the house for his father, but there was only a note on the fridge.  
  
'Had to go to work for a few hours. Be ready when I get back.'  
  
Stiles sighed, and began pulling eggs and bacon out of the fridge, "Howl! You can come downstairs!" Stiles shouted, and could hear the wolf's paws thump down the stairs, and his nails click on the wood and tile.  
  
"You want some breakfast?" Stiles asked, and Howl barked as a reply. Stiles chuckled, and he cooked the bacon first, and using the grease for his eggs. He knew Howl needed to eat more than a few strips of bacon, so searching in the fridge he found left over boneless chicken, and some ribs from a BBQ place his father ordered from. He heated those things up, and gave them to Howl on a plate. Howl sniffed the food before eating it, and 'eating' was a word for it. Stiles would more so put it as 'stuffing his face'. Stiles sat on the floor in front of Howl, eating.  
  
"Slow down, boy. There's no rush." Stiles laughed, but then the thought occurred to him, when was the last time Howl ate? Howl didn't feel or look malnourished when he washed him and held him, but if the wolf ate like this, he must not get enough food.  
  
"Howl, did you eat that mountain lion after you killed it?" Stiles asked, as Howl was working on the ribs. Howl didn't stop eating, or acknowledge Stiles. Stiles went back to eating because Howl was a wolf, and it was more than likely he ate the mountain lion. He didn't know why he didn't think of Howl eating other animals before. He knew wolves ate other animals, but never actually thought of Howl doing it too. It was a strange feeling as he watched the wolf eat, and it only grew as his mind wondered. He thought of wolves in packs, and wondered why Howl wasn't in one.  
  
He then thought of wolves attacking more than just animals. They attack humans as well, and that really made him wonder why Howl acted more of a pet and his best friend, than the ravaging, protective beast he's seen on TV. Howl only seemed to be like that when it came to Stiles's safety. He was only vicious when animals threatened Stiles. Howl laid there chewing on the rib bones. Stiles had finished eating, and cleaned his plate in the sink. He texted his father asking when he was coming, and got a text back saying his appointment was at 1.  
  
"Howl. Are you finished?" Stiles asked, looking at the bare bones on Howl's plate, and the bones he was still chewing on. Howl dropped the bone on the plate, and Stiles picked it up, dumping the bones in the trash and cleaning the plate.  
  
"Do you wanna play outside before I leave?" Stiles asked, and Howl patted a paw to the floor.  
  
Stiles chuckled, "Alright. Let me get dressed." Stiles jogged up the stairs to his room. He didn't close his door from thinking Howl was following him, but he didn't. Stiles pulled on a pair of jeans, socks, and a different pair of shoes than his usual ones because they were still wet from last night. He went to the bathroom to pick up the dirty clothes and towels, and put them in the washer downstairs. Stiles didn't see Howl right away, until he saw him coming out of his father's office.  
  
"Find anything?" Stiles joked. Howl walked passed him into another room in front of his father's office. It was a room Stiles made for himself. He hadn't gone in there in a while, but his father went in there sometimes. Stiles didn't think his father knew he knew, but it was a room filled with things Stiles used to do with his mother. It was probably a nice reminder of her, and his father was more comfortable going in there than he was. The room was dark with only the window forming any light. Stiles saw through the crack that Howl made in the door, and saw his mother's sewing machine. Stiles saw his mother's face in his mind and his breathing hitched, and his chest tightened.  
  
"No." Stiles whispered, grasping his chest wishing he could breathe. He began to panic, and he leaned himself against the wall, sliding down to the floor. His body was shaking, and he was now crying in his panic. He really wished he could stop. He wished it even more when Howl came up to him. Stiles curled up into himself as his panic worsened. His head was screaming for it to stop, but he couldn't move. He could see Howl's tongue lick his hand, and nudge at his tear wet face, but he couldn't stop. He closed his eyes tight, and then couldn't feel the panic anymore. When he opened his eyes again, he was holding tight to something fury and soft, and smelled of strawberries. He was face to face with Howl. He must of blacked out, and wrapped himself around Howl. Stiles could see the concern in Howl's eyes as they looked at each other. Stiles was able to move his arms, and whole body again.  
  
"I'm okay." He said, quickly getting up, and going to the kitchen for some Aspirin before his migraine came on. After taking the pills, he laid on the cold tile floor with his cheek to the tile. The cool tile felt good on his skin, and helped with the slow forming headache. He closed his eyes and waited for the Aspirin to kick in before moving again. He heard Howl's footsteps coming closer to him, and his warm fury body lay against him.  
  
"I'll be fine. I didn't scare you did I?" Stiles asked, sort of forgetting Howl couldn't really answer. Howl licked Stiles hand, making Stiles smile. It helped with his head.  
  
"Scott and my dad tell me I shouldn't be sorry about my panic attacks, but I didn't tell you about them. So, I'm sorry." Stiles said finally opening his eyes since his head felt better. Stiles could hear his cell phone going off in his bedroom. He groaned as he got to his feet slowly to go answer it. Howl was right next to him. His cell phone stopped ringing when he entered his room. He sat down in his chair, calling the number back.  
  
"Stiles? Hey-"  
  
"Hey, Scott. What's up?" Stiles said, resting his head against the back of his chair, closing his eyes. He was completely exhausted from his panic attack.  
  
"Hey, I didn't tell you this before, but I went out in the woods again after you told me about.. you know." Scott nervously informed.  
  
"What? Why'd you go back out there?" Stiles asked, trying not to freak out too much because his head still hurt a little.  
  
"I don't know. I didn't want to go, but I couldn't stop myself." Scott tried to explain. They didn't speak for a moment. Stiles could hear the terrible stress in Scott's voice and felt horrible that he didn't know how to help him.  
  
"You think it's from whatever bit you? Maybe it's an instinct?" Stiles asked delicately. He didn't want to upset Scott anymore.  
  
"I don't know. My head said that I shouldn't have been out there, but it also felt right." Scott sighed, "I met someone out there."  
  
Stiles popped his head up from the chair, "What? Who?" Stiles didn't feel dizzy anymore. Concentrating on the conversation helped with his headache going away faster.  
  
"Some guy. He came up to me and asked me what I was doing there. He was kind of rude, but then he looked at me weird. Stiles. I could hear his heart racing. We weren't even that close to each other." Scott said, as Howl was looking up at Stiles with his ears tucked back.  
  
Scott continued, "I could smell him too. I could smell blood from an animal. It was weird. He kind of smelled familiar."  
  
"That's getting in the range of weird." Stiles chuckled.  
  
"You think I don't know that? I know I've never met him before. After he did this vanishing act, he told me about that house in the woods, remember the one Howl took us to? He said I should come back on Wednesday after school."  
  
"Wednesday? Why Wednes- Oh." Stiles realized.  
  
"What? What's Wednesday?" Scott asked, impatiently.  
  
"Wednesday's the full moon, Scott." Stiles answered. They both went quiet for a moment.  
  
"This can't be happening. This has to be some really long dream that I'm just not waking up from." Scott was freaking out. His breathing was going heavy.  
  
"Scott. Calm down-"  
  
"How can I calm down?! None of this is supposed to be real!" Scott yelled, "I wanna wake up. I wanna wake up right now!" Stiles got his keys, and rushed downstairs with energy that he didn't think he had before. He could hear Howl running after him.  
  
"Scott. I'm on my way. Are you home? Scott!" Stiles yelled into his phone as he was locking the front door before going to his Jeep. Scott didn't answer. He was just mumbling, and crying. He had to be home. It was his day off from work. Stiles opened his Jeep door to let Howl jump in, but Howl stayed put.  
  
"Come on, boy. We gotta get Scott." Stiles told him, but Howl didn't move. Stiles groaned.  
  
"Alright, but I'll see you later tonight, okay?" Stiles asked, kneeling down to the wolf to pet him, and Howl leaned into his touch. Stiles hurried into his Jeep and drove off to Scott. Scott didn't live that far away, and Stiles was lucky the front door was unlocked.  
  
"Scott!" Stiles shouted, as he hung up his cell phone. Scott didn't answer. Stiles bounced up the stairs quickly, and found Scott in his room, on his bed curled up into himself crying. Stiles sat beside him, and put a hand to his shoulder.  
  
"Scott." Stiles tried to calm him, "It's okay, Scott. You're gonna be okay." Scott moved to wrap his arms around Stiles's waist, and Stiles held him as best he could as Scott continued to cry.  
  
"This guy could be wanting to help." Stiles suggested, rubbing Scott's back. A moment later, Scott began to calm down.  
  
"You don't think he's a bad guy." Scott said, letting Stiles go to sit up.  
  
"Did he seem like a bad guy? You're the one with the superhuman powers." Stiles said with a small smile, trying to cheer Scott up.  
  
Scott chuckled, "He was strange. He smelled familiar, but every time I thought I knew, the thought left me. It was right on the tip of my tongue." Scott was so frustrated, and Stiles placed a hand to his back again.  
  
"It's alright. I'm sure you'll figure it out." Stiles comforted. Scott sigh, and sniffed the air.  
  
"You smell like Howl. Were you with him today?" Scott asked.  
  
"Yeah. He spent the night. I gave him a bath." Stiles smiled.  
  
"A bath, huh? I didn't think Howl would be a bath type of wolf." Scott laughed.  
  
"He was completely cooperative. I think he enjoyed being clean." Stiles added. The laughing died down, and Stiles looked over at his friend.  
  
"I gotta go. I got doctor's appointments to go to." He said.  
  
"Appointments? I thought you were just going for your panic attacks?" Scott asked.  
  
Stiles raised his stitched arm, "I'm getting these puppies out." He smiled big.  
  
Scott sniffed once at the air with a grimace expression, "Maybe a few. Some of them don't smell healed." Stiles looked down at his arm, and twisted his arm to look at it. Stiles couldn't see anything wrong with them, but he wasn't about to question the superhuman powers Scott possessed now.  
  
"This is too weird! I can smell your I healed wounds. Humans aren't supposed to do that." Scott buried his face in his hands. Stiles put his hand back to Scott's back.  
  
"I'm sorry, buddy. I really am, but you're not just human anymore." Stiles realistically spoke with a calming tone.  
  
"I'm not human at all, Stiles." Scott replied. Stiles's phone began to ring, and he pulled away from Scott to answer it. It was his father.  
  
"Stiles, why aren't you home?" He asked.  
  
"Sorry. Scott wasn't feeling too well, and wanted me to come over. I'm leaving now." Stiles informed him.  
  
"Hurry. We're running a late." And they hung up.  
  
"You want me to come over later?" Stiles asked, turning back to Scott. Scott nodded.  
  
"It's alright, Scott. You're gonna be fine." Stiles comforted, and they hugged because Scott really needed it.  
  
"The reason I called about that guy is I wanted you to come with me to see him again tonight. I wanna get more information out of him." Scott explained.  
  
"Um, I was supposed to meet up with Howl, but I'm sure he could tag along with us. Is that alright?" Stiles asked, and Scott nodded.  
  
"I'll see you later, okay?" Stiles looked him in the eyes, and he could see the fear in Scott's eyes. It was horrible to watch, but Scott was stronger than he gave himself credit.

~ ~ ~

Stiles left Scott's house to his own to meet his father. His dad wasn't upset that he wasn't home, but wasn't happy about being late. They first went to the hospital to get his stitches out, and sure enough they only took out a few since the ones under his arm weren't healed. They then went to his therapist's office, which he didn't really have to see on a scheduled time. They did the amount of sessions needed for two years and then just remained doing one session a month to see how the pills were doing. Stiles could request for more visits if he wanted to, but Stiles didn't need them. He just needed the pills to stop the panic attacks, but that didn't mean he wanted them. His therapist was an older man without grey hair. He always wore a three piece tweed suit, and spoke with a Irish accent. He was very friendly, and even had tea for his patients. Stiles always went for the tea. His father only stayed to sign papers, and left the therapy session part to Stiles.  
  
"How are you, Stiles? Haven't seen you in a while." His therapist smiled.  
  
"Generally, I guess I'm doing okay, but my panic attacks came back two weeks ago." Stiles cut straight to the point. As warm as his therapist was, he didn't really like staying in his office too long.  
  
"Oh. Can you think of why?" His therapist asked.  
  
"Actually.. They started a month ago. It was only two weeks ago that my friend Scott found out, and then my dad." Stiles elaborated.  
  
"Why did you keep it from everyone?" His therapist asked, going over to the table to make them tea.  
  
"I didn't want anyone worrying, and I thought I could control it." Stiles shrugged.  
  
His therapist paused, "Sounds like you were avoiding trying to get help." Oh, he was good.  
  
"I just didn't want to go back on the pills." Stiles admitted, being handed a tea cup and saucer. Stiles sipped at the tea, and placed it on his therapist's desk in front of him.  
  
"Stiles, you know they help with the panic attacks, even if you think they make you into a different person." He was right, even if Stiles didn't like it. He hated what the pills did to him. He didn't want to take them again. Stiles passed a hand over his shaven head.  
  
"Stiles?" His therapist asked. Stiles's breathing slowly began to get heavy, and his hands were sweaty.  
  
"Stiles. Slow down. Come on. Breathe." His therapist tried to calm him, but it wasn't working. Usually he was able to calm down with him, but it wasn't working.  
  
"Stiles, count to ten. Come on. One." His therapist counted.  
  
Stiles struggled, "..O-one."  
  
"Great. Two."  
  
Stiles's breathing hitched, "T-tw-two." Stiles lifted his legs up on the couch, and wrapped his arms around them.  
  
"Three. You're doing so well, Stiles." His therapist encouraged. Stiles couldn't get out the number. His mouth had slammed shut. He couldn't move. He closed his eyes and counted in his head. He only got to four before he passed out. When he came to, his father was kneeling next to the chair he sat in.  
  
"Dad?" Stiles groaned.  
  
"Hey." He smiled, "Take these. They'll help with your headache." His father handed him two blue pills and a glass of water.  
  
"They've gotten worse." Stiles said, lowering his eyes away from everyone.  
  
"What do you mean?" His therapist asked, who was sitting in his chair, writing in his book.  
  
"I had one this morning. I saw my craft room and mom's sewing machine." Stiles explained, closing his eyes to wait for the pills to kick in.  
  
"Alright, Sheriff Stilinski, I'm going to prescribe the same dosage as before, and see how Stiles does. I'll schedule you for next week, same time, if that's okay." His therapist suggested. They never spoke to each other like Stiles wasn't in the room unless he was, but his therapist knew Stiles needed to concentrate on his migraine going away, which it soon did. The doctor's pills were faster working, than the ones at home. Stiles opened his eyes to see his dad's hand holding his. Stiles looked up at him, and received a smile.  
  
"You ready to go home?" His father asked. Stiles only nodded, and slowly stood.  
  
"Thank you for today." His father thanked his therapist.  
  
"It's my pleasure. Make sure you give this to my secretary. Stiles, I have something for you." His therapist went to the far side of his room, to a cabinet. He opened it, pulling down a tin can.  
  
"This is a new tea I had sent in from China. The aroma of the leaf is said to be very therapeutic and zen. I've tried it myself, and with a few of my patients, and it's worked so far." He began putting some of the leaves in another tin can, "Take some home with you, and try it out. See if it helps you." He therapist handed off the tin can to him.  
  
"I will. Thank you." Stiles smiled, and him and his father walked out of the office and into the waiting room.  
  
"You go wait in the car while I sign this stuff." His father suggested, handing him his keys. Stiles nodded, walking toward the door and the elevator with a bit of a drag in his step. His panic attacks were getting much worse. He was definitely going to make the tea when he got home before going off into the woods with Scott. He plopped himself into his father's police car, and closed his eyes. He was completely fine with falling asleep right there, until there was a tap on the window. Stiles looked to see his father, and unlocked the door.  
  
"Do you wanna get some food while we're out, or do you wanna just go home to sleep?" His father asked, starting the car up. Stiles leaned forward to the radio for music.  
  
"Food would be nice." Stiles answered, and they were driving again. Stiles picked a deli type of place, but there was no drive-thru. Stiles didn't remember what was on the menu, so his dad kindly went into the shop, and came back out with a menu for him to look at. The pills he took were really wearing him down. These were definitely nothing like his Aspirin at home. He picked a sandwich with a soup, and his father went in to order it. Stiles turned the music down a bit, and fell asleep against the window. It didn't feel like a long time when his father came back with food.  
  
"Sorry, son." His father chuckled, "We're going home now." Stiles sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm being so lazy. I should have went inside to order myself." Stiles apologized looking over at his dad.  
  
"Hey," His father reached out to put a hand on Stiles's shoulder, "You've had a tough day. I don't mind taking care of you. You're still my son." His dad smiled, and Stiles returned it before putting his head comfortably against the window and falling asleep again till they got home.  
  
"Stiles." His father cooed, shaking his shoulder a bit. Stiles lifted his head to see they were home. He got out, and sluggishly went up to the house. His father actually got to the door before him to open it.  
  
"You go upstairs and take a nap. I'll put your sandwich and soup in the fridge." He said, and Stiles took himself upstairs to his room. He plopped himself on his bed in the wrong position, pulling his pillow and blanket towards him instead of laying right, and kicking his shoes off. It must have been a second later that he was completely knocked out.

~ ~ ~

When he awoke, the sun was in the midst of going down. He felt much better, as he jumped to his feet to check his phone in his pocket. A lot of missed calls and texts from Scott. Stiles didn't hesitated to call him back.  
  
"Stiles. Where have you been man?" Scott asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, dude. I had a panic attack at my therapist's office, and he gave me some pills for my headache, and knocked out. I'm on my way to get you." Stiles said, pulling on his shoes and grabbing his red faded hoodie from the floor.  
  
"Actually, I'm outside your house right now." Scott said, and Stiles hurried downstairs. They only hung up after Stiles had opened the door.  
  
"You ready to go?" Scott asked, perching his bike against the wall next to the front door.  
  
"Almost. I just gotta eat something before we go running out into the woods." Stiles said, jumping over to the kitchen for his sandwich.  
  
Scott followed, "We can just drive up to the house. The guy showed me a road we could take."  
  
"You seriously don't know this guy's name?" Stiles chuckled, biting into his sandwich. Good thing none of it was heated when it was made. It was a completely cold sandwich.  
  
"No. I didn't ask. Stupid move, I know." Scott rolled his eyes.  
  
"Does he know yours?" Stiles asked, mouth full of food. Scott hopped up on the counter to sit.  
  
"Strangely, yeah, but I'm thinking he's some werewolf stalker guy." He chuckled. Stiles smiled a bit and took another bite. He was trying to finish this sandwich fast.  
  
"You seem a little more chipper than this morning." He observed.  
  
"Yeah. Don't get me wrong, I'm still freaking out, it's just.. I don't know. I guess knowing my best friend will be there with me makes me feel better." Scott shrugged with a smile.  
  
"Aw!" Stiles grinned with a mouth full of food, "I love you too, buddy."  
  
Scott laughed, "Just finish your sandwich. We're burning day light." Stiles went faster in eating his sandwich, and finished in no time at all. Stiles went back upstairs to grab two more hoodies to put in his Jeep. He knew it was going to get colder at night and they'll need them.  
  
"Point the way." Stiles told him, and Scott did as told. It was way more into the woods than the place they went to before, and the road leading to this guy's house was bumpy. The sun was going down just enough to where Stiles needed his headlights.  
  
"How far is it, dude?" Stiles asked, wondering if this road would ever end.  
  
"Look." Scott practically gasped as they finally reached the house. It was the same burned down house Howl took them to. He wondered if Howl was around, or if this guy knew the wolf. Stiles parked his Jeep, and they both got out.  
  
"Do we just knock on his door, or do you do a wolf call?" Stiles joked.  
  
"Not cool, dude." Scott glared, but they both laughed as they came closer to the house. They looked back up at the house and a man wearing all black with black styled upwards hair, and a very dangerous look appeared on the porch.  
  
"I said Wednesday." The man growled. His voice wasn't too deep as Stiles would have thought in the seconds of just seeing him. The man looked at Stiles with warning curiousness. Almost like he either didn't like Stiles, or didn't know what to think of him. Stiles took the latter.  
  
"I just wanted to know more about this werewolf stuff." Scott replied. The man finally pulled his eyes away from Stiles, and Stiles let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.  
  
"Who's he?" The man asked.  
  
"This is my friend Stiles." Scott answered, and the man looked at him again. Stiles bent his knees and leaned back in waving awkwardly to try and be friendly, but the man didn't return the greeting.  
  
"He didn't receive the bite. Why is he here?" He glared, if it was possible for him to glare anymore.  
  
"He's closer than family to me, and you're a stranger." Scott said, thinking that was a good enough answer.  
  
"Aw." Stiles sheepishly smiled, elbowing his friend. They looked back at the man, and he really didn't look impressed.  
  
"He can't be here. It's bad enough one human knows what you are now. I will not teach you, or tell you anything with him around." The man crossed his arm. This guy could really scare a person.  
  
"I don't even know your name. You seemed to know a lot more about me than you're saying. If I want my best friend here, I'll have him here." Scott demanded, standing his ground against the guy. Stiles hasn't seen Scott this courageous before. The man huffed, and unfolded his arms.  
  
"Fine, but no one else. No one else can know about you. There are a lot of bad people who hunt our kind down and kill us." The man stepped down from his porch, and came closer to the boys, "I don't think this boy could do any damage to us." The man sniffed at Stiles twice and chuckled, "He smells about as dangerous as a rabbit."  
  
Stiles folded his arms quickly, "A rabbit that could out smart you, wolf." He glared. The man stepped closer to Stiles, to intimidate.  
  
"Alright. Stop it." Scott intervened, pushing between them. The man took his eyes away to look at Scott.  
  
"My name is Derek Hale. What do you want to know?" The man - Derek - asked, turning around and walking back up to the house.  
  
"Who's house is this?" Scott asked as they followed.  
  
"That's not a werewolf question." Derek noted, letting them inside.  
  
"How much do you know about me, Derek?" Scott challenged.  
  
Derek huffed, "I used to live here with my family." They were led into the room with the fire place.  
  
"What happened?" Scott asked now being delicate, watching Derek sit down in a chair that clearly didn't look new. It took a moment for Derek to answer. They didn't think he actually would by the amount of silence that passed.  
  
"Hunters. They trapped my family in, and burned the house down." Derek answered. Stiles's chest wore heavy on him. He knew this pain.  
  
"Derek, man-" Stiles started.  
  
"Are you done? Are you ready to learn something?" Derek snapped, standing up. Scott froze, but Stiles knew what Derek was doing.  
  
"I lost my mom in a fire." Stiles said, getting Derek's attention. His face fell a little from being hard.  
  
"It was 6 years ago. She left a candle burning in the window." Stiles shared, and Derek tried to go back to being angry, but he just nodded to Stiles.  
  
"I guess we should start with the history." Derek suggested, "Wait here." He went out of the sitting room, and into another, it didn't look like Scott and Stiles had a say in what Scott was going to learn. Stiles didn't even think Scott really knew what to ask. When Derek came back, it was with a leather bound book, almost like a journal.  
  
"This is detailed information of werewolves that my family cataloged over the years." Derek said, handing Scott the journal.  
  
"So, do you guys turn into actual wolves? Or those giant beast like things?" Stiles asked, trying to change the tune of the room.  
  
"It depends." Derek answered.  
  
"Do you grow a fluffy tail?" Stiles joked, but Derek wasn't laughing.  
  
"What do you turn into?" Stiles asked.  
  
Derek turned a glare over to him, "If you keep annoying me, you'll find out for yourself." Stiles's face fell because Derek's expression was actually scary. Scott was looking in the journal, ignoring the two.  
  
"Take that with you. Keep it hidden and safe. Don't take it everywhere you go. That holds more secrets than you could imagine." Derek informed.  
  
Scott looked up at him, "Then why are you trusting me with it so easily?" Derek took a moment to think as he leaned himself against the door frame.  
  
"You're trusting me to teach you how to control and protect yourself, right?" He asked. Scott nodded.  
  
"Then make sure you get that back to me in one piece." Derek nodded back. Stiles didn't think this guy was capable of trusting anyone. He was alone out in the woods, living in a burned down house, and looked like he was seconds away from ripping your throat out. Trust just didn't seem like a vocabulary word to him. A wind broke through the cracks in the walls, and Stiles shivered. Derek was the only one to notice.  
  
"It's getting late. You two should head home." Derek advised, as he peeled his eyes away from Stiles.  
  
Scott stood, "Wait. What about these hunters? Are they still around?" Stiles wondered how Scott wasn't fazed by the cold wind. It must have been part of being a werewolf. Super heating powers.  
  
"Yes. That's why I'm going to teach you to defend yourself." Derek tried to assure him.  
  
"But what if they find out about me? Will they come to my house and kill me?" Scott was letting his mind wander too far, but Stiles couldn't really blame him.  
  
"No. They live by a code. They won't kill you unless you kill someone. They don't know about you yet. You haven't done anything to get their attention, but I'm going to teach you about control so you don't hurt anyone." Derek explained.  
  
"Kill someone?" Scott freaked, "I could kill someone?"  
  
"Scott, calm down." Stiles reached a hand to his back.  
  
"Stil-" Derek tried to warn, but Scott grabbed Stiles by the shirt, and threw him into Derek. They landed in a heap on the floor.  
  
"Ahh." Stiles gasped, holding his left arm still with stitches. Derek quickly and gently pushed Stiles off of him to get to Scott. Stiles turn to his side to look at the two.  
  
"Take it back!" Scott shouted, but it wasn't really his voice. He was screaming as he fell to the floor.  
  
"Scott! You have to calm down. Control it." Derek instructed over Scott's screaming. He was in pain. A lot of pain.  
  
"I can't!"  
  
"Yes, you can! Now, control it!" Derek yelled harsher. Scott lifted his head up to Derek, but it wasn't his face. He looked like a monster. His eyes were big and glowing golden. He had hair trailing along the sides of his jaw, and now a deep widow's peek. His teeth were even long and beast like. It was terrifying. He roared up at Derek, and it didn't take any time for Derek's teeth to grow and his eyes glow blue as he roared louder over Scott. Scott coward at Derek, and his face soon changed back into himself. Stiles was sitting up now looking between the two.  
  
Derek grabbed Scott up by the collar, "When you change like that, when you lose control, I won't be around all the time to bring you back. You need to learn to accept this because there's no going back." Derek dropped him back down to the ground, and walked out of the room, passed Stiles still sitting there. Scott turned to look at Stiles.  
  
"Stiles, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Scott said, getting to his feet to help Stiles stand.  
  
"It's okay. I'm fine." Stiles assured him, letting Scott help him up, "Derek softened the fall." He chucked. Scott didn't laugh though. Scott grabbed the journal before they went to the open front door, and Derek standing outside. Scott went to say something, but Derek stopped him.  
  
"Read the journal carefully, keep it hidden, and I'll see you Wednesday." He said. Scott nodded, and went first to the Jeep.  
  
"Thanks for helping him." Stiles said, stepping up beside Derek.  
  
"I'm not doing it just for him." Derek harshly replied. Stiles knew he could be annoying to people, but he got the feeling Derek didn't like him at all.  
  
"You don't want the truth about werewolves out, I know." Stiles rolled his eyes.  
  
"You don't know anything. Until he can get himself under control, he's a walking time bomb." Derek really had no patients for Stiles. Stiles didn't bother saying a goodbye. He just walked off the porch.  
  
"Don't come with him Wednesday. It'll be too dangerous." Derek ordered.  
  
"Full moon. I know." Stiles shot. He might not know more than Derek, but he knew some things to not be treated like an idiot. Stiles climbed into his Jeep, and started it up as he looked at Derek one more time.  
  
"I don't like your teacher." Stiles said, making a U turn to get back out on the road.  
  
"Doesn't mean he isn't right." Scott sighed, looking down at the journal.  
  
"Where're you gonna keep it?" Stiles asked, glancing at the journal himself.  
  
"I don't know yet." Scott shrugged.  
  
"Nowhere obvious, like under your bed." Stiles chuckled, making Scott smirk too.  
  
A moment of silence passed between them, "You'll be okay, Scott. I know you will." Scott only nodded in response. Stiles waved his hand around in the backseat for one of his extra hoodies to pull on.  
  
"I just wanna know who bit me." Scott sighed.  
  
"Did you ask Derek?" Stiles asked, slowing down so he could put on the extra hoodie as he drove.  
  
"He didn't know, but he says whoever it is did it because they wanted a pack." Scott rested an elbow on the door, and put his head in his hand, "He said they should have asked me permission first. The bite is a gift and a responsibility, and shouldn't be given to just anyone."  
  
"Wow. He sounds so philosophical for being a bit of a prick." Stiles chuckled. They didn't talk the rest of the ride. Stiles didn't even bother with the radio. He figured Scott would have told him to turn it off anyway. Stiles had to agree with Derek on one thing. He needed to accept this. If Scott lost control and killed someone, Stiles didn't think he'd be able to live with himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday held a different problem. Scott. It was the full moon, and Stiles didn't know what to expect. He didn't know if Scott would be different during the day, but when he showed up at school, he learned quickly that it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can contact me via my tumblr. [AmandaPandapple](http://www.amandapandapple.tumblr.com)

Getting home after being at Derek's, Stiles expected to see Howl waiting for him, but he wasn't there. Stiles even waited out on his back porch, but Howl never showed. When his father came home, that's when he went inside to do some homework. His father informed him he got his pills, and Stiles stared at them for a while.  
  
"It's gonna be okay, Stiles. They'll help." He tried to encourage.  
  
Stiles nodded, trying to convince himself, "Yeah. I know." He looked up at his dad who had a sympathetic smile.  
  
"Goodnight, dad." Stiles said, placing the pill bottle on the kitchen counter.  
  
"Night, son." His father smiled, and watched him walk up the stairs. Stiles sighed as he walked in his room. He went to his laptop first to open it and play music to keep his mind off things, which helped. He climbed onto his side of the bed, and his laptop lay on the other where he wished Howl was. He plugged in his cell phone to charge before kicking his shoes off, and lazily and uncomfortably taking off his jacket and jeans. Once finally undressed he covered himself with the blankets and fell asleep.

~ ~ ~

In the morning, his alarm clock buzzed, and he sluggishly went to the bathroom to shower, brush his teeth, and other morning routines. He actually got up earlier than usual so he could try out the tea his therapist gave him. After getting dressed, he took his tin of tea downstairs to the kitchen. He remembered how to brew tea from his mother. She usually just used tea bags, but she taught Stiles about brewing tea leaves for her sometimes. They still had the strainer. Stiles could feel his chest tighten as he looked at the strainer. He slammed his hands to the counter to keep from falling down, but the most amazing thing happened, he could smell the tea leaves. He could smell the aroma, and began to calm down a little.  
  
The water was still trying to boil on the stove, but the tin can was wide open. Stiles grabbed the can and practically stuck his face into it trying to calm down faster. The kettle whistled, and scooped up a few tea leaves with the strainer. He placed the strainer in his mug and tried with shaky hands to pour the water in. He managed it with little mess, and the aroma filled the room. Stiles could breathe and function again. He didn't even have a headache. It was amazing. Stiles closed the tin can, and put it up in the cabinet for later. He first tasted the tea, but found it too bland, and added a mountain of honey.  
  
"Wow. That smells amazing. What is that?" His father asked, coming down the stairs.  
  
Stiles hopped himself up on the counter, "The tea Dr. Fredrick gave me. It actually helped calm me." His father turned to him while making his coffee.  
  
"You mean you just had one?" He asked, looking a bit worried.  
  
Stiles looked down at his mug, seeing stray tea leaves at the bottom, "Almost. I made the tea, and it went away before it could get bad."  
  
"This is getting worse, isn't it?" His father sighed, with a sadness in his tone.  
  
"I'll get better. I will." Stiles seemed to promise, like it was his fault this was happening to him.  
  
"Of course you will, son." His father comforted, "Just one step at a time." He walked over, opening Stiles's pill bottle, and shaking out a large white pill. Stiles looked down at the dreadful thing and took it, chasing it down with his tea.  
  
"Can you be faithful to take these every morning on your own?" His dad asked, closing the bottle.  
  
"Yeah." Stiles sighed, leaning his head back on the cabinet doors. His dad gave him a look that clearly meant he didn't believe Stiles's answer.  
  
"I will, dad. I might not want to, but I will." Stiles admitted in his promise.  
  
"I just want to see you get better again." His father said, putting the pill bottle in the same place they used to sit for years, up against the wall with the tin cup for pens, and the house phone. There it sat reminding him that he was right back to where he started.  
  
"I'll see you tonight, alright?" His dad said.  
  
"Be safe." Stiles told him, and his dad left. Stiles looked at the clock and saw he had a few minutes to kill before heading to school. He hopped down from the counter, and made himself some buttered toast as somewhat of a breakfast. He knew the pills were already kicking in. He almost forgot how fast they worked. He forced himself to eat the toast and finish all his tea. The pills were most famous for making a person lose their appetite, but Stiles had to eat. He was skinny enough. He remembered the first year he took his pills, he almost went to the hospital for malnourishment.  
  
Scott helped in making him eat when he needed to, because it wasn't like Stiles didn't eat on purpose. The pills made him forget about eating entirely, and when food was in front or around him, it made him feel sick. Another symptom for the pills was nausea. He grabbed his book bag, phone, and keys from his room, and headed out the door, locking it behind him. He was actually really glad he brought jackets or sweaters everywhere he went. Outside was a little chilly, and once in his Jeep he grabbed the one from the backseat and pulled it on. His cell phone vibrated in his pocket as he drove down the road. Stiles pulled it out to see it was a text from Scott.  
  
'Do you have lunch money?'  
  
Stiles stopped at a Stop sign with no cars behind him, and patted his pockets and checked his bag. He left his wallet at home. He could drive back and get it, but he was getting a little dizzy. Dizziness happens, but only in the first hour. He needed to get to school before he was really incapable of driving. He hurried to park in any space he could find. It really didn't matter to him. He quickly texted Scott back.  
  
'No. I forgot my wallet. How did you know I needed money?'  
  
Stiles grabbed his things, locked his Jeep, and walked up to the school. Plenty of people he knew said hi to him, and he barely answered them. Inside the school, he went straight to his locker to find a sweater he remembered putting in there months ago. The school was abnormally cold. It had to be the pill. Stiles rubbed his eyes to will away the dizziness as he tried to do his locker combination.  
  
"Stiles?" A voice surprised him. Stiles jumped a little, and saw Allison standing there looking at him strange.  
  
"I didn't scare you, did I?" Allison asked, looking guilty. Stiles needed to play this cool. He didn't want her to see a change in him, but, "No." Was all he could say. He bet he sounded rude, which he didn't mean to, but he didn't think more on it.  
  
"Do you know if Scott's here yet?" She asked. Stiles really couldn't get his combination, and it was frustrating. Frustrating in a way where he actually might cry. He really hated these pills.  
  
"Do you need help?" Allison asked. Stiles let the lock go, and Allison took it into her hands. He told her the combination, and she got it open in one go. He didn't bother to roll his eyes or say something sarcastic.  
  
"Thanks." He simply said, fishing out his blue pullover sweater. He dropped his bag to the floor, pulled on his blue sweater, and pulled back on his hoodie.  
  
"It's not that cold in here." Allison chuckled.  
  
"Maybe not to you." Stiles said, getting his English book, and picking up his book bag.  
  
"Again, about Scott?" Allison reminded him, though Stiles had a hard time remembering what she asked.  
  
"Right! He's almost here. I have 1st period with him." Stiles informed her just in case she wanted to pass on a message to Scott if she didn't see him.  
  
She fidgeted a little, "He tells you everything anyway. If I don't see him first, just tell him I said yes." Allison smiled. Stiles didn't care to guess what that meant, or even ask.  
  
"Okay." Stiles nodded. Allison said a goodbye, and went off to her class. Stiles went to his, and a few students were already there chatting. Stiles almost instantly, when sitting down, curled his arms up and put his head down. He was definitely going to sleep through a lecture.  
  
"Stiles?" Scott poked him. Stiles had heard him walking to the desk behind him to sit down. Stiles picked his head up to look at Scott behind him.  
  
"Oh," Scott looked at him, "You're on your pill, aren't you?"  
  
Stiles's brow furrowed, "How could your werewolf senses pick that up? It's a pill."  
  
"Well, I'm your best friend. I remember exactly what you were like on your pill. I don't need wolf senses to figure that out." Scott scoffed, "But I can smell this feeling coming off of you, and it's not your usual self." He shrugged. Stiles put his arm up on Scott's desk, and laid his head on it.  
  
"You'll be alright." Scott patted his head with a bit of a smile.  
  
"Did you see Allison yet?" Stiles asked, closing his eyes from the dizziness.  
  
"No. Why? Did you?" Scott asked getting a little excited.  
  
"Yeah. She told me to tell you she says yes, whatever that means." Stiles informed him, and Scott made a sound like he was trying to hold in his emotions. Stiles looked up at him. He looked like his head was going to explode with how big his grin was.  
  
"I asked her to the party on Saturday. She didn't get to answer me at the time." Scott was beaming, "She said yes, dude!" He tried to keep his voice down.  
  
"I'm happy for you, man." Stiles forced a smile, and the bell rang to begin class.

~ ~ ~

Stiles only really stayed awake to do his class work. He finished it all much faster than he used to, and it gave him more time to sleep. Most of his teachers didn't like him sleeping, but if he was done with his work, they couldn't really complain. At lunch, since Stiles didn't bring any money, Scott paid for him, which Scott forced him to eat. It was really a trial, and Allison kept looking at him strange. She tried to hide it, but Stiles knew it was weird for her. Scott didn't tell her because Stiles requested him not to. Stiles reached down for his backpack on the floor.  
  
"Where are you going?" Scott asked quickly.  
  
Stiles stood, "I'm going home. I'll see you later." He didn't bother in looking at Scott, he just turned away and began walking out if the cafeteria.  
  
"Woh! Hold on there, dude." Scott stopped him by running up and standing in front of him, "Are you okay? Is this the pill?" Stiles only nodded.  
  
"Do you think this dosage is too strong? You weren't like this before." Scott asked.  
  
Stiles shrugged, "I guess it's the same. I don't really care right now. I wanna go home." Scott let him go, and Stiles just went straight to his Jeep. He knew his dad wasn't going to like him just leaving school, but he didn't care. It was the pill. They were making him so apathetic about everything, and he hated it. He didn't want to be like this because this wasn't him. Stiles Stilinski cares about things and people. He wouldn't just let these pills completely change who he was if he could help it. He screeched into the driveway of his house, and got out to get in his house. He didn't know why it felt different, but his house felt a lot quieter.  
  
He went to his room, and turned on some music almost too loud. It scared him how quiet it felt. Stiles took his desk chair right up to his window, and sat there staring at outside. He thought of Howl, and wished the wolf was with him right then. He thought of Scott, and how surreal it was werewolves existed. Stiles didn't quite realize how long he sat there. It wasn't until it was practically dark outside, and his father came into his room.  
  
"Stiles?" His father asked. Stiles didn't move. His pill wore off, but he was tired.  
  
"Stiles, you okay?" His father put a hand to his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah." Stiles said, swiveling around to face is dad.  
  
"How was your day?" His dad smiled a bit.  
  
Stiles shrugged, "It was fine. Gotta get back into the pattern of the pill, but it was fine." He didn't dare tell his dad about him skipping.  
  
"Well, I got dinner downstairs." His father smiled, and began walking to the hall as Stiles stood. Stiles followed his dad downstairs into the kitchen to find it was a Chinese night.  
  
"Hey, you haven't seen a big dog hanging around the house, have you?" His father randomly asked.  
  
"What kind of dog?" Stiles asked, taking his carton of noodles from his dad.  
  
"Big, black, like a Husky." His father identified.  
  
"I don't think Husky's are just black. They can be black and white." Stiles said, as he saw his dad was still having trouble describing this dog.  
  
"No. It was all black, but it was much bigger than a Husky." His dad continued to ponder.  
  
Stiles sat very still, looking down into his noodles, "You sure it wasn't a wolf?"  
  
"Couldn't be. There was no report of a wolf escaping." His dad shook his head. He was talking about a wolf rescue up in the hills. They capture and care for the wolves in the state.  
  
"Well, I don't know anyone with a big dog." Stiles replied, trying to act normal. His father came to sit with him at the dinning room table.  
  
"Do you remember the dog you use-"  
  
"Dad." Stiles interrupted, because his pill wore off and he didn't know if he could handle any conversation of Howl with his dad.  
  
His dad's eyes were on him, "What's wrong?" Stiles didn't want to talk about this. He knew the conversation would drift to him thinking of his mother. Stiles stuffed noodles into his mouth to keep from talking.  
  
"Do you still hate him?" His dad asked. Stiles only stuffed his mouth again. His dad kept his eyes on Stiles.  
  
After swallowing, "No. I don't hate him. I never did." Stiles answered. There was a silence between them for a moment. Stiles didn't look away from his noodles. He didn't think his dad would talk about 'back then' ever, and the time it comes up, it's about Howl.  
  
"You know, after the fire, I considered taking him with us. I was going to ask you about going back and getting him, but you were so upset." His father informed him. Stiles was looking up at him now, completely surprised.  
  
"You actually would have let me keep him?" He asked.  
  
His father nodded, "You yelled and hit him so much that night, and not once did he run off or try to get away from you. He sat with you the whole night until we left. He loved you as much as you loved him." Stiles put more noodles in his mouth, looking back down. It had only been a day, and he missed Howl.  
  
"You miss him don't you?" His father asked, but it was strange to ask. Stiles didn't think his facial expression was that intense to think he missed him. Stiles just nodded. He couldn't let his father know that Howl was still around. It was unexplainable that Howl was still alive today.  
  
"I'm sorry." His father said.  
  
"Why are you sorry?" Stiles looked up now.  
  
"For yelling at you that morning I saw you with him on the porch. I should have let you keep him." His dad really was sorry.  
  
"I practically did," Stiles smiled now, "You know all those times I was outside for hours? I was out playing with him. I went over the fence, into the woods, and I must have seen more of that forest than I should have." Stiles grinned even bigger at the memories. He figured it was okay to tell his father all this now since he was older.  
  
"And you never got lost?" His dad asked, trying not to look upset.  
Stiles shook his head, "Howl always brought me home." Stiles watched his father go from a little upset, to smiling.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you had a friend." He wiped his forehead. They ate quietly now. His father spoke of his day, and Stiles very little of his. When they finished, Stiles went to his room. He would have rather gone out to be with Howl, but the woods were too dangerous. He couldn't keep putting his life in danger. Even if Howl would show up to save him, he couldn't risk Howl's life either like that. He would just have to wait for Howl to come to him, or go in the woods during the daytime.

~ ~ ~

The next day - Tuesday - seemed the same. The pill made everything dull and boring. He finished all his work, and Scott forced him to eat. This time, he stayed for the whole day. Mostly because it was practice day, and Coach didn't know Stiles was on his pill. Coach knew about the anxiety and panic attacks, but knew they were taken care of years ago. Stiles showed Coach Finstock the doctor's note, and explained better the panic attacks and the pill without details of his personal life. Stiles only relayed that the pills calm him from having a panic attack. Coach Finstock worried it would interfere with Stiles's performance on the field, but Stiles assured him that the pill wore off enough for him to practice and play.  
  
Coach decided to let Stiles practice today, but if he wasn't at top performance, he was going to be benched. So, Stiles played a hell of a practice because he really didn't want to be benched. He wanted to play first line. He had worked so hard to get first line, and he wasn't going to let it slip through his fingers because of stupid panic attacks and medication.  
  
Wednesday held a different problem. Scott. It was the full moon, and Stiles didn't know what to expect. He didn't know if Scott would be different during the day, but when he showed up at school, he learned quickly that it did. Scott went from normal to a complete jerk in seconds. Sometimes he would whimper in pain as he grabbed his head, other times he would hit things. He made it apparent to stay away from Allison, which meant Stiles had to distract her when she wasn't hanging around Lydia. At lunch, Scott didn't turn up in the lunch room. Stiles told him to try and stay away from everyone if he could, but if Scott didn't come to lunch, then Stiles wasn't going to eat. It was almost relieving. They were in History class; the last class of the day. Scott usually sat with Allison, but he quickly went to sit with Stiles.  
  
"Do you think she hates me? What if she thinks I hate her? Oh, God. I'm screwing this up before we even get started." Scott worried.  
  
"Dude, calm down. It's only one day. Sure, she'll be mad, but you can make it up to her." Stiles tried to assure him.  
  
"You think?" Scott asked looking up at him, from his head down in his arms.  
  
"Yeah. If you don't get in trouble, or die tonight, take her out tomorrow." Stiles offered.  
  
"A date before the party?" Scott asked, sitting up now.  
  
"I like how you're more interested in Allison after I just said you could die tonight." Stiles sarcastically said, but Scott wasn't really paying attention. Class was nearly over when Scott dared to look over at Allison, she was concentrating on her class work, and when Scott looked away, she looked up in his direction with a hint of sadness and worry in her expression. Stiles wondered when Lydia and he would share something similar to what Scott and Allison had. Or any girl for that matter. He always had his sights on Lydia, but if another hot girl had an interest in him, he wouldn't necessarily pass that up.  
  
Although, they were in their Junior year, and they were going to move onto college, at least, he knew Lydia was. He's tried many times in the past to win her over, but she never saw him. Maybe Allison could talk to Lydia. Stiles looked over at Allison, and the idea began to bring hope. Allison and Lydia were friends. Scott and Allison are on the brink of dating. This could work in his favor, but he didn't know how close Allison was with Lydia. They had to be close enough for Lydia to take her out somewhere. Right now, though, he needed to keep his attention on Scott's werewolf problems. After school, Scott called his boss to say he wasn't coming in tonight, while Stiles hooked up Scott's bike on the back of his Jeep.  
  
"What'd he say?" Stiles asked, climbing in his Jeep, and starting it up.  
  
"He said it wasn't a big deal. Tonight's appointments are small things. Nothing he really needs my help with." Scott answered, rubbing his head.  
  
"How're you holding up?" Stiles worried, while driving out of the parking lot.  
  
"Alright, so far. My head hurts a little. What do you think is gonna happen?" Scott asked, sincerely wondering what's going to happen to him tonight.  
  
"I did some research, and I know it might not be accurate, but some stuff talked about blacking out and killing things." Stiles honestly told him. He didn't see the point in lying, but maybe he could have been a little easier on giving the information. It was the pill. He knew it was the damn pill.  
  
"Wait. How is Derek gonna help me on the full moon? Isn't he gonna be effected too?" Scott asked, more worried now.  
  
"Have you been reading the journal?" Stiles glanced over at him. Scott's head was against the window, and his eyes closed.  
  
"I read some of it, but it just talked about how werewolves got started." Scott answered.  
  
"Dude, you were supposed to read the whole thing!" Stiles exclaimed.  
  
"I know, but I'm still freaking out about this!" Scott yelled back. Somehow, Stiles knew Derek wasn't going to be happy about this. They soon pulled up to Derek's burned down house.  
  
"I'll come get you in the morning." Stiles told him, putting his Jeep in park. Scott stared at the house.  
  
"I don't want to do this." He shook his head.  
  
"I know, but it's gonna happen." Stiles tried to comfort, but there was no use in sugar coating it, "Scott, you can't just go home and ignore this. You will transform, or whatever, and hurt people even if you don't want to. It's better that someone's here to help you through this." Stiles placed a hand on Scott's arm. His skin was so warm. Scott nodded, and got out of the Jeep. Stiles followed Scott with his eyes as he walked up to the house. Derek was standing there to greet him. They exchanged a few words, and Stiles sat up ready to put his Jeep in drive and get out of there, but Derek started walking towards him. Scott went inside, and Stiles rolled his window down.  
  
"He told me you're coming to get him in the morning." Derek said. His demeanor from when they first met had not changed. He was still hard, dark, and broody. Stiles only nodded. Derek's eyes shifted to each of Stiles's. Stiles didn't know what to do, but watch him.  
  
"Transformation is different for everyone. So, if you could bring him extra clothes, just in case.." Derek trailed off, and it was strange to hear Derek's voice do such a thing.  
  
"Yeah. Sure." Stiles nodded, and put his Jeep in drive as Derek began walking away.  
  
"Hey, Derek!" Stiles called after him. Derek turned around, his expression turning hard again, "Just take care of him, okay?" Derek gave a nod, and went to his house. Stiles still don't know how to read Derek, or if the guy even liked him, but it didn't really matter. This was about Scott. This was about Scott being able to control himself so he doesn't hurt anyone. Stiles drove home wishing he was able to stay and be there for Scott, but it was dangerous.  
  
Stiles smoothed a hand carefully over his stitches on the inside of his arm wishing they would come out already. He had another doctor's appointment at the end of the week to get them out. When he finally got to his house, his dad was already there waiting for him. The drives to Derek's house and back were pretty long. About an hour and a half each way.  
  
"You're getting home late." His dad acknowledged.  
  
Stiles threw his keys on the dinning room table, heading for the kitchen, "Yeah! Practice today." He lied, of course.  
  
"Dinner's those white containers!" His dad said loud enough for him to hear. Stiles spotted two white takeout boxes, and pulled them out. It was Cuban food, and Stiles couldn't wait to dig in. He made a plate, and set in the microwave to heat up. When finished, he took it and himself to the living room with his dad watching some comedy sitcom before he went back to work.  
  
"Did you eat today?" His father asked, looking over at him. Stiles quickly stuffed his mouth to ignore the question. He glanced over at his dad to see his face drop.  
  
"Stiles-"  
  
"Dad, please. I'm not starving myself. It's not gonna be like last time. I just forgot to eat today." Stiles interrupted him because he didn't want to get lectured on this.  
  
"Scott usually helps you. Is he not helping you?" His dad was still a little upset.  
  
"It's not his job to baby me and watch me all the time." Stiles furrowed his brow, getting a little upset himself.  
  
"Well, I need someone to if I can't do it!" His dad's anger was rising, and Stiles knew deep down that he was just looking out for his son, but that deeper meaning crap didn't really make sense when it's just Stiles being yelled at.  
  
"I'm not a ticking time bomb like I was! I'm better than that!" Stiles yelled back, getting up and going to his room with his food. He slammed the door, and little harder than he intended, and sat at his desk chair, setting his plate on the desk. His father didn't come after him right away. It took serval minutes, but there was a light knock on his door.  
  
"Stiles. Can I come in?" His father asks.  
  
"Yeah." Stiles grudgingly answers, and his dad opened the door, walking in.  
  
"I know you're better than that, and I don't mean to pressure you so hard," His father took a breath, "But I need to know that you'll be okay when I'm not looking." His dad was very sincere.  
  
Stiles nodded, "I am doing okay. It's not gonna get bad." Stiles promised, and his dad nodded.  
  
"I gotta start heading back." He said, turning around to walk out.  
  
"Be careful, dad." Stiles said, remembering of the full moon.  
  
"I will-"  
  
"No, dad. I mean it. Be careful tonight." Stiles said a little firmer, almost like sending him a message through telepathy.  
  
His dad only looked at him strange, "I will, Stiles. Goodnight, if I'm back too late." Stiles only nodded. After he heard the front door close, Stiles jumped up, and went to his father's room. He sat at his father's desk, and turned the police radio on. It was a very dangerous night for his dad to be out working. Hopefully they would keep him inside, but the sheriff always did rounds in the county.  
  
Stiles figured there wouldn't really be any news until midnight at the peak, so Stiles got his plate of food from his room, and a few more food items from in the kitchen. He munched until his stomach was completely full. Not much talk on the radio. Just some back and forth with a few deputies, a call about a drunk, and another about a bar fight. Nothing too big. Stiles almost got worried at one call, but it was just a domestic issue. Stiles huffed as he sat back in the desk chair, and drank his orange juice through a straw. He, of course wanted to see some action, he was still a dumb teenage boy, but he couldn't complain if it wasn't a werewolf problem. The radio's silence lasted a good twenty minutes before a deputy was talking. Stiles listened carefully.  
  
"Roger, this is Garcia."  
  
"Go ahead, Garcia."  
  
"We have a man down, a possible 419, I repeat, man down." The deputy said, almost in a panic. Stiles hurried to get a pen and paper.  
  
"Where are you located?"  
  
"I'm in East-5, on 137, mile marker 24."  
  
"We're on our way." That was his dad's territory. As the radio went into calls for an ambulance, Stiles rushed to his room for his jacket, and hurried downstairs. He grabbed his keys off the dinning room table, almost tripping on the rug running out the front door. Stiles drove as fast as he could to the location, and looked up in the sky halfway to see a big full moon. Panic and worry raged inside his chest. He saw lights first, and when stumbling out of his Jeep after he parked, he didn't bother to close the door.  
  
"Dad? Dad?!" Stiles yelled, looking all around for his father.  
  
"Stiles! You can't be here." A deputy said, grabbing him.  
  
"Where's my dad?" Stiles pushed them off, still looking around. His breathing quickened. His chest was tightening. A panic attack was coming on, and he couldn't stop it.  
  
"Dad?!" Stiles screamed, and his knees buckled. He forced them to move, but he almost fell. Stiles then saw a gurney with a white and bloody sheet covering a body. Stiles felt sick. The gurney ran over a bump in the road, and a hand fell out of the sheet. It was white and hairy like his father's. The watch even looked the same. Stiles's eyes burned, and he almost collapsed. He grabbed at his chest, clawing, as if that would help him breathe. The world felt like it was collapsing around him. He couldn't do this.  
  
"Stiles?" He heard his father's voice call. Stiles hitched in a breath, and hurriedly turned around.  
  
"Stiles, what're you-" Stiles was hyperventilating now, "Stiles? Stiles, breathe." His father came close to hold him as they settled to the ground. Stiles held tightly to his father, as if he were to let go, his father would be taken from him.  
  
"Stiles, you're safe. You're okay. Just breathe, and tell me what's going on." His father's calming voice was near his ear. His hands were rubbing all over his back and arms. The warmth settled in his skin, and it soothed him.  
  
"I thought- you were dead." Stiles huffed.  
  
"Ah, Stiles." His father sighed, rubbing his back, and holding him a little tighter. They rocked for a little while on the ground, until Stiles was ready to move. Officers, and medics came over to see if they could help, but Stiles's dad kept turning them away. Stiles then was able to gather himself together. When they let go, his father led him over to his Jeep.  
  
"Are you okay, son?" His father asked. Stiles climbed into his seat, but left his feet dangling outside.  
  
Stiles nodded, "I'll be fine."  
  
"Good." His father swatted him over the head, "Now what the hell do you think you're doing out here?" He asked, as Stiles clasped his hands to the back of his head. It didn't hurt that much, but it was a surprise.  
  
"I-" He needed a good lie for this, "I had a bad feeling." Stiles knew it didn't sound great.  
  
"You had a bad feeling?" His father wasn't buying it.  
  
"I told you to be careful tonight. I don't know. I just had a bad feeling. Looks like I was right." Stiles said, with a jokingly smugness "You're welcome." He father swatted him again.  
  
"Go home, Stiles. Get some sleep. You got school in the morning." His father sternly said, but with a very small smirk.  
  
Stiles smiled, "Goodnight, dad."  
  
His father smiled back, "Goodnight, son." And patted his shoulder. Stiles turned to get in his driver's seat correctly, and closed to the door to drive off.

~ ~ ~

In the morning, Stiles got up very reluctantly an hour earlier than usual. He had to hurry to pick Scott up, and make it to school on time. Stiles hurried with a shower, and a cold one at that to wake him. He was still wet when he got dressed. He hurried over to Scott's house for a pair of clothes for his friend. Good thing he knew where the spare key was. At this hour, Ms. McCall, would be asleep from the hospital night shift. It was easy to sneak in the house, and up to Scott's room. Stiles just grabbed clothes from in the dresser, a jacket, shoes, and stuffed them all in Scott's bookbag. When he turned around to leave, Ms. McCall was crossing the hall. She yawned and mostly had her eyes closed.  
  
"Scott?" She said, as she came closer to his room. Stiles managed to hide himself behind the door. She stood there a moment, and sighed as she went back to her room. After Stiles heard her door close, he quietly raced downstairs and out of the house, placing the key back where it belongs. It was early enough where Stiles could speed in his driving. Not so much in the neighborhood, but in the woods, he was way over the speed limit. Police really wouldn't be patrolling the area anyway, but with the murder last night, he wouldn't know.  
  
As Stiles pulled up to Derek's house, and killed the engine, a thought settled in his mind that what if it was an animal attack, and not just any animal. What if it was a werewolf? What if Derek took Scott to kill someone? It was the same road to Derek's house. Stiles grabbed the book bag, and walked up to the house. They were definitely going to be late for school.  
  
Stiles knocked on the door, "Scott! Derek!" There was no answer for a while, so Stiles tried again, but before he could knock, the door flew open.  
  
"He's still asleep. Maybe you can have better luck at waking him." Derek glared. Stiles tried to hide a laugh as Derek led him to the room with the fireplace, which was lit and keeping the house warm. Scott was curled up in a ripped dirty blanket on the couch asleep.  
  
"How'd it go?" Stiles asked, even if Derek didn't like him, this was about Scott.  
  
"He did fine for his first time. He freaked out in the beginning, but after he turned, all he wanted to do was run." Derek informed him, going over to the fire to poke at the wood. Stiles knelt down to Scott, and saw claw marks on his cheek.  
  
"What happened?" Stiles asked, and pulled the blanket down to see more cuts, but they were small.  
  
"We got into a fight. He didn't really like me following him around." Derek answered, and as Stiles looked over at Derek, he could now see deep claw marks on his arm.  
  
"Wow, he got you good." Stiles commented, reaching out to touch Derek's arm. There was a moment of silence that passed them. Stiles realized he was touching Derek's very strong arm, and looked up at him as he quickly let go.  
  
"They'll heal. Fast healing is part of the gift." Derek informed. Stiles nodded, and moved away because Derek's face looked like it was demanding space or Stiles was going to get hurt.  
  
"Scott. Scott, wake up." Stiles said, shaking his friend a little to wake up. Scott didn't move.  
  
Stiles stood, and roughly nudged Scott with his foot, "Scott! Get up!" He raised his voice. Nothing. Stiles then grabbed the blanket and ripped it off of Scott, and rolled him onto the floor. That got Scott to wake up.  
  
"I'm up. I'm up." He confirmed, sitting up. Scott still had his jeans on from last night, but they were awfully dirty.  
  
"We gotta get going, Scott. You can shower at school." Stiles informed him, because there was no one in the locker rooms for first period. Scott stood up, and the cuts looked even smaller.  
  
"What happened last night?" Scott asked Derek.  
  
Derek stood now, "What do you remember?"  
  
"I remember, that fight." Scott answered, looking at Derek's arm.  
  
"Anything earlier than that?" Derek sat down in the chair. Scott looked to the floor as he thought.  
  
"I was running. A lot. I remember a river, and I remember that deer I attacked-"  
  
"Hunted." Derek corrected.  
  
"What?" Scott looked over at him.  
  
Derek looked up, "Hunted." He repeated, "There's a difference."  
  
"Not to me! It may be hunting for you, but I killed and-" Scott looked disgusted, "And ate that-" He ran out of the room and house to throw up. Stiles looked over at Derek before running after Scott. Scott was hunched over a little ways from the house.  
  
"Stiles, did your dad ever take you hunting?" Derek asked loud enough for Scott to hear.  
  
Stiles shook his head, "No." Derek glared.  
  
"Scott, be grateful it was a deer and not a person!" Derek said, turning to Scott, who was standing up now.  
  
"Grateful? You want me to be grateful? I'm still freaking out over the fact that I'm a werewolf! Sorry I'm not thrilled about killing Bambi!" Scott yelled, coming closer to them, only to sit down on the porch steps. Stiles took Scott's jacket from his bookbag to drape over Scott. The cuts were all healed up now.  
  
"You're going to have to accept this soon, Scott. The faster you accept it, the better this will all be." Derek advised harshly, and went back into his house.  
  
"Come on, Scott." Stiles said, rubbing his back. Stiles picked up the bookbag, and led Scott over to the passenger side of the Jeep.  
  
"I'll be right back. Your clothes are in the bag." Stiles said, handing Scott his bookbag, and going back up to the house. He didn't bother knocking, he just walked in. Derek was standing at the fireplace, leaning his hands against it.  
  
"I know you're trying to help him, and I think that's great, but you still need to cut him a break." Stiles said trying to be much tougher than he was. Derek pushed off the fireplace, and looked at him.  
  
"A break? He's a werewolf now-"  
  
"Right!" Stiles wasn't going to be intimidated, "He's a werewolf! A few days ago, there was no such thing. It was just made up."  
  
Derek huffed, "If he doesn't accept this, it'll be much harder for him to control himself. He'll turn every time he gets angry," Derek got closer, "Or aroused."  
  
"You need to give him more time to accept it. You have to understand." Stiles said, without really noticing how close Derek was. It wasn't really close. Maybe 3 feet.  
  
"You must have felt the same when you first got bit." Stiles shrugged.  
  
"No. I was born into this. My mother and father were Alphas." Derek informed him, but his face was still glaring.  
  
"Oh. So, there were no humans in your family?" Stiles asked.  
  
"There were some humans. Either married in, or were born human." Derek answered, which for a moment, Stiles found strange because Derek was the one that didn't want Stiles around this in the first place. Like he didn't trust him.  
  
"Just cut Scott some slack. Please? I'll help if I can." Stiles offered, which in fact seemed like something Derek would laugh at because Stiles was still just human. What could Stiles possibly say that could help Scott?  
  
Derek nodded, "You're his best friend. He'll listen to you." Stiles was surprised to here Derek actually agree to anything Stiles would say. Stiles began to leave.  
  
"Stiles." Derek called. Stiles turned back to him. "If he doesn't accept it soon, and he turns, don't get in his way. He will hurt or kill you without thinking twice." Warning Stiles, almost looking concerned.  
  
"He would think twice." Stiles glared, "I would never leave him, even if he tried to kill me." They stared at each other a moment. Stiles with a hard pressing look, and Derek's remained a hint of concern with surprise, but still trying to hide it all.  
  
"By the way, an officer died last night of an animal attack. It was a couples miles from here, but police might come up here." Stiles informed him. Derek nodded, and Stiles left the house back to his Jeep with Scott fully dressed, and asleep. As Stiles drove quickly down the road back into town, he saw the time, and really thought about going to school today. Scott definitely needed to take the day off, and maybe he could too. Stiles shrugged, and slowed his driving down a bit. There wasn't going to be school today for them. Stiles knew Scott's mom would still be home, so he took his friend to his empty house.  
  
"Scott." Stiles roused him. Scott opened his eyes tiredly. "We're ditching today. Go in my house, shower, and I'll be back with breakfast." Stiles told him. Scott nodded, and grabbed his book bag from the floor.  
  
"Egg, sausage sandwich, and orange juice." Scott ordered, before getting out of the Jeep. Stiles waited till Scott was in his house before leaving. There was a spare key up on the porch light. Stiles drove to McDonald's and got Scott's order, and a different one for himself. Stiles tried to hurry with this so he wouldn't get pulled over by any cops. Once home, Scott was just getting out of the shower, and dressing in Stiles's room.  
  
"I got breakfast! Hurry up!" Stiles yelled to him in the hall. Scott then opened the door without a shirt.  
  
"Thanks." He said, and grabbed his orange juice. Stiles walked in and kicked his shoes off before jumping on his bed.  
  
"Dude, the full moon sucked." Scott said, sitting next to Stiles on the bed.  
  
"I bet." Stiles took a big bite into his sandwich.  
  
"I guess the transforming I can get used to. That's what Derek said, but the fact that I was a total animal. I mean, that deer. I really wanted to stop, but I couldn't." Scott explained, getting his sandwich out of the bag.  
  
"Derek said he was gonna teach you how to control that though. It's not like you're gonna do that every full moon." Stiles tried to show Scott the bright side, even if there wasn't really one.  
  
"Yeah. He's not that bad of a teacher. He said last night he was just mainly going to keep me away from wandering too close to town." Scott shrugged, bitting into his sandwich.  
  
"Speaking of town, an officer died last night of an animal attack." Stiles told him.  
  
"Think it might be the Alpha?" Scott asked.  
  
"What Alpha?" Stiles's eyes went wide.  
  
"Oh, I thought I told you. Derek told me that it was a vogue Alpha that bit me. Since I'm freshly bitten, he could smell it in the bite how powerful the Alpha was." Scott relayed this new information.  
  
"The bite healed though. How could he smell that?" Stiles was a bit confused, but mostly intrigued at how much they could actually smell.  
  
"Dude, I'm new at this. I didn't fully understand it." Scott rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
  
"So, that big thing was the Alpha? Scott, I'm telling you, that was the same thing that attacked me when I was a kid at the cabin." Stiles made the connection.  
  
"If it's the same thing, that would be too weird!" Scott exclaimed, shaking his head.  
  
Stiles shrugged, "If what killed the officer was the Alpha, I wouldn't be surprised. You and Derek were together killing a deer." Scott looked away from Stiles becoming really quiet.  
  
"Think we'll find it?" Stiles asked, because it was a topic they couldn't just leave in the dark to not talk about.  
  
"Derek says after a couple weeks of training, he'll help me look for the Alpha." Scott informed.  
  
"So, this Derek guy is kind of gonna become a regular topic, I see." Stiles said, not really meaning to it to sound like he was annoyed.  
  
"I take it you don't like him." Scott chuckled.  
  
"No. He doesn't like me. He's always glaring- I bet he's imagining ripping my head off every time he looks at me." Stiles shook his head, to which Scott laughed, "Did he say anything to you?"  
  
Scott shook his head, "No. We talked about werewolf stuff." Stiles reached for his laptop that was propped against his bed on the floor.  
  
"Well, let's do something other than wolf talk since you've been not human all night." He said, opening his laptop, and looking for a movie as he continued to eat. Scott jumped up to turn on the ceiling fan, close the blinds, and hand Stiles the laptop charger.  
  
"What're we gonna watch?" Scott asked, getting under the blankets. This was usual for them. Close off the world, and watch a movie because they could escape their troubles for an hour, or longer.  
  
"I'm thinking something funny, but it's your call." Stiles said, because it was Scott's troubles they were blocking away for a bit.  
  
"Yeah. Something funny." Scott nodded, and Stiles picked a funny movie for them to escape to for a while. Stiles laid down, and put the laptop on his lap so they both could see. They finished their breakfast rather quickly, and it wasn't long before they both fell asleep. Stiles was trying to keep himself awake, but when he heard Scott's breathing deepen, he closed the laptop, put it on the floor, and fell asleep. They slept for a long time, until 2 in the afternoon. When Stiles woke up, Scott's arm was across his chest, and one of Stiles's legs draped over Scott's.  
  
"Scott." Stiles said, smacking his mouth a bit to get the taste out. Scott groaned in response.  
  
"We gotta stop sleeping in the same bed." Stiles said, still half asleep. Scott didn't move, and nor did Stiles.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay. This is gonna hurt." Stiles warned. Derek laid back flatter to expose his chest better, and breathed heavy. Stiles watched his body tighten up, and Derek nodded. Stiles took the wash cloth, wrapping it around his finger, and dug his finger in the gashes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can contact me via my tumblr. [AmandaPandapple](http://www.amandapandapple.tumblr.com)

"10 more!" Stiles yelled, blowing into his whistle. He sat in a fold out lawn chair on the lacrosse field. Running back and forth was Scott. This was their free period in their school day. They usually come out to the field, or study in the library, but now that Scott was a werewolf, he need to let off some of that pent up beastness.  
  
"Stiles! Can't I take a break?" Scott huffed loudly. Stiles blew his whistle.  
  
"Plea-" Stiles blew his whistle again, and Scott went to running the field again.  
  
"Hey, Stiles." A female voice greeted behind him, surprising him, and making him fall over.  
  
Stiles looked to see who it was, "Allison? What're you doing here? I thought you said you were gonna be with Lydia." Stiles said, staying on the ground, and putting the chair back up for her to sit.  
  
"Yeah, I was, but Jackson showed up, and it was kind of uncomfortable. I wanted to ask you something." She said. Stiles was still watching Scott, who noticed Allison.  
  
Stiles blew his whistle, "Keep running!" He yelled at Scott, and Scott picked up the pace.  
  
"It's about Scott." She elaborated more. This time Stiles looked up at her. "I wanted to know if something was wrong. He avoided me all yesterday." Allison said, looking concerned.  
  
"He gets like that sometimes. It's his nerves. You know how shy he can get." Stiles tried to cover.  
  
"Yeah, but he kept losing his temper, and he even said something really rude that he did apologize for. I just wanna make sure he's okay." Allison explained.  
  
"Oh, yeah. He's alright. He's kind of stressed, you know, from school, lacrosse, and work. It's a lot to deal with for a 16 year old growing boy." Stiles lied.  
  
Allison frowned, "I figured it was all of that." She then smiled, "Well, let him know we're still on for the party Saturday." She placed a hand on Stiles's head, and left. Stiles smiled after her, and turned his attention back to Scott who was jogging over to him. He collapsed in the chair.  
  
"What'd she want?" Scott asked, breathing very heavy.  
  
"She just wanted to know what was up with you yesterday, and that you guys are still on for the party." Stiles replied.  
  
"So, she doesn't hate me?" Scott asked, looking almost relieved.  
  
"No. She doesn't hate you. She thinks your problems are stress from school, lacrosse, and work." Stiles said, handing Scott his water bottled.  
  
"But those are my problems." Scott chuckled, chugging the entire bottle.  
  
"Yeah, but the werewolf thing is kind of the prominent one here. You've always been bad at school. Lacrosse is actually better now, and work? Work's a breeze." Stiles scoffed. Scott let his head fall back.  
  
"What if she finds out?" He asked.  
  
"Isn't that why Derek's teaching you? So that doesn't happen?" Stiles asked sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, but you never know." Scott shrugged. Stiles wondered for a moment why Scott wasn't freaking out more about this, but he figured he was just tired.  
  
"Go shower. The period's almost over." Stiles said, standing up. Scott took himself back to the school, and Stiles folded his chair. He took his chair to his Jeep. After throwing it in the back, and closing the hatch, he felt like someone was behind him. Stiles turned around, but no one was at eye level. He looked down to see Howl sitting there.  
  
"Howl! Where have you been?" Stiles exclaimed, falling to his knees to hug him. Howl laid his head down on Stiles's back to return the embrace.  
  
"Looks like you're dirty again." Stiles chuckled, pulling away. The wolf smelled like mud and the woods, and his fur was back to feeling corse. Stiles cupped Howl's snout, and rubbed his thumbs on Howl's face, under his eyes. Howl relaxed into the massage.  
  
"My dad told me he would have let me keep you after the fire." Stiles mentioned. Howl opened his eyes.  
  
"That doesn't mean I can bring you around now. It's kind of impossible that you're alive right now." Stiles said, now putting one hand under Howl's jaw, and the other to smooth on top the wolf's head.  
  
Stiles sighed, "I really wish you could talk." Howl leaned forward to Stiles's face to lick him.  
  
"Hey!" Someone yelled. Howl moved away as they both looked in the direction of the voice. It was Jackson. Stiles stood as Jackson ran over to them, but Howl was already bolting away into the trees.  
  
"Stilinski! Was that a wolf?" Jackson asked, standing next to him, and looking to the trees, but Howl was gone.  
  
"What? No." Stiles laughed, "That was just a dog. Thanks for scaring him off, by the way."  
  
It was sarcastic, making Jackson look over at Stiles with a glare, "Whatever." And he walked off back to the school. Stiles let out a breath, and locked his Jeep up before going back into the school. Stiles wondered why Jackson would yell and run over to him if it was a wolf. Why Jackson would actually try to scare a wolf off to save him? No. That's impossible. Jackson doesn't care about anyone but himself.

~ ~ ~

After school, Stiles offered to take Scott up to Derek's house, but Scott turned him down. Derek had informed Scott that running was a big relaxer for the wolf in him. So, Stiles hooked Scott's bike up to his Jeep to take over to the animal shelter where Scott worked. Scott was still going to come to work after training with Derek. Stiles locked Scott's bike to the pipe in the back of the shelter, and went home to do homework. His father texted him saying he wouldn't be home for dinner because of the murder from last night. Usually that meant Stiles would just have dinner alone, but he had to see if the murder was a basic animal, or the Alpha. Stiles pulled on a jacket, as he called his father back.  
  
"Dad. Don't order any food. I'm coming over." He said.  
  
"No. I got too much work-"  
  
"I'm getting Wendy's. I'll be right there." Stiles wasn't listening to his dad, and he hung up. Stiles got in his Jeep, and went to get him and his father food. The girl working there went to his school. He didn't know her very well, but knew her name was Erica. Stiles noticed she couldn't stop smiling, but figured it was part of the job. When she gave him his food, she handed him a small frosty.  
  
"Don't tell my boss." She whispered. Stiles smiled, and thanked her after driving off. At the station, he said hi to everyone he passed, and they called after him, but he went straight to his dad's office.  
  
"Hey, dad." Stiles smiled, setting the food and drinks on top of his father's paperwork.  
  
"Stiles." His dad sighed, putting his pencil down, and pulling his glasses off.  
  
"I got you a chicken sandwich, and a baked potato." Stiles said, pulling the food out.  
  
"No fries?" His dad questioned, looking at his son.  
  
"No. You haven't been eaten healthy. I've noticed." Stiles mentioned, stuffing his face with fries.  
  
"But you get to eat fries?" His dad said, unwrapping his sandwich.  
  
"I'm 17. I don't have to worry about that." Stiles muffled through his food. His father shook his head, and ate his sandwich.  
  
"So, how's the case going?" Stiles asked, trying to be nonchalant about it, and drank his soda.  
  
"It's slow right now. Some of the guys were thinking it was something, but it just looks like an animal attack." His father huffed.  
  
"You're just filling out paperwork now?" Stiles asked.  
  
"Yeah." His dad sighed again, looking at his desk cluttered with open folders.  
  
"You're gonna be home late again, huh?" Stiles asked, not really expecting an answer because it was obvious. He wasn't bummed that he wouldn't see his dad come home. He just didn't like his dad working so late in the night. He would rather his dad not work at all. Just sit back and relax at home.  
  
"What animal do you think it was?" Stiles asked, leaning forward to see if any of the papers on the desk said it.  
  
"We went to Dr. Deaton at the animal shelter. He said it was a mountain lion." His father answered, watching Stiles.  
  
"Do you think it's the same mountain lion?" Stiles asked, absentmindedly rubbing his itchy stitches.  
  
"Could be. We never caught the one that attacked you." His father shrugged. Stiles sat back as he continued to eat. He thought back to that night with Howl, and how Howl killed that mountain lion, and dragged it's body away. His father must have noticed his spacing out because his father changed the subject.  
  
"How's school? Did you have practice today?" He asked.  
  
Stiles shook his head, "No. We have practice tomorrow though. The game is next Saturday."  
  
"Right. I got it marked on my calendar." His father smiled.  
  
"How do you know?" Stiles looked surprised, because he just found out about the game today.  
  
He dad chuckled, "Your coach called and let the parents know. He does it every time."  
  
"He could have told us first." Stiles pouted. When they finished up their dinner, his father told him he really had to get back to work. Stiles would have rather stayed there to just hang around, but his father insisted he go home. Once stepping out of the police station, and opening the driver's door to his Jeep, a big thing pushed passed him, jumping in his Jeep. Stiles looked to see Howl sitting in the passenger side.  
  
Stiles smiled, "You didn't have to push me." Howl's tongue dropped out of his open mouth, making Stiles grin wider. He hopped in, and began driving to his house.  
  
"You need to be careful." Stiles glanced over at Howl, "Jackson saw you, and someone could have seen you at the station." Howl's ears dropped.  
  
"I don't want you to be taken away." Stiles added. Howl moved closer to Stiles to nudge his cheek with his wet nose. Stiles smiled fondly to this. When they arrived at Stiles's house, Stiles took Howl to the kitchen.  
  
"Are you hungry?" He asked. Howl sat in the entrance of the kitchen.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Stiles chuckled, and turned to the fridge.  
  
"So, you didn't eat any squirrels on your way here?" Stiles joked, and Howl growled to this. There wasn't much in the fridge, which was disappointing, but Stiles found some sandwich meat and gave Howl that.  
  
"Sorry, boy. This is all I have." Stiles told the wolf, and Howl ate without complaining. Stiles even gave him a bowl of water. After, they went to his room, but Howl smelled, and Stiles didn't want him rolling around on his bed.  
  
"You want a bath?" Stiles asked. Howl made a noise, and went to the bathroom down the hall. Stile followed and fix the water to a warm temperature.  
  
"I guess giving you baths is gonna be a regular thing, huh?" Stiles rhetorically asked, when Howl hopped in the bathtub. Howl growled a little, and sat down in the warm water.  
  
"You don't have to be grumpy about it." Stiles chuckled, taking the cloth off around Howl's neck without any trouble from the wolf. He then took the shower head down to shower water over Howl. Stiles didn't really think Howl should be complaining. He's getting a bath; a chance to be clean. Stiles washed the dirt out, and then shampooed him multiple times till Howl was completely clean. When he finished, Stiles towel dried the wolf as much as he could, and let Howl leave the bathroom so Stiles could have his own shower. It was quick one, and then he washed Howl's cloth in the sink. He hung it up on the shower rod to dry, and went to dress in his room, where Howl turned his back.  
  
"Sorry. I forgot." Stiles laughed, and crawled in his bed under the covers. Howl jumped in as well.  
  
"You wanna watch a movie?" Stiles asked, grabbing his laptop from the floor. Howl moved himself further up the bed right next to Stiles. Stiles looked through his movies in his laptop, and decided with an anime. It was just like with Scott, but Howl's head laid on Stiles's chest. Stiles periodically would run his hand over Howl's still damp fur. With his panic attacks coming back, and having to go back on the pill, and werewolves actually being real, and his best friend becoming one, this is something that helped make all those things seem completely forgotten. Howl being there with him made all the chaos okay. When the movie finished, Howl didn't move. Stiles figured he was asleep, so he closed his laptop, and pushed it aside so not to disturb the wolf. Them just laying there only lasted a moment before Howl jerked his head up.  
  
"What's going on, boy?" Stiles asked, as Howl jumped off the bed, and put his paws up on the windowsill.  
  
"Howl?" Stiles asked, going over to him. Howl began growling, and scratching and the window. Stiles hurried to push up the window, and Howl jumped out onto the roof.  
  
"Howl! Where are you going?!" Stiles called after him, getting out on the roof himself, but Howl ran back to push him back in the window.  
  
"Howl." Stiles didn't fight the wolf. Howl looked at him, and jumped off the roof, onto the ground below. Stiles watched Howl run off into the neighbor. He worried something bad was happening, and Howl was about to put himself in the middle of it. Stiles wanted to go with him. He wanted to help.

~ ~ ~

Much later into the night, Stiles was getting a call from Scott.  
  
"Dude, do you know how late it is?" Stiles groaned.  
  
"Stiles, come pick me up. Something's wrong." Scott ordered.  
  
Stiles sat up now, "What's going on?"  
  
"I heard a wolf calling. It sounded like Howl." Scott elaborated a little more. Stiles was now pulling his pants and shoes on. He grabbed a jacket as well.  
  
"Are you sure it was Howl?" Stiles asked, grabbing his keys, and running out the door.  
  
"I don't know, but they sound like they're in trouble." Scott said.  
  
"Alright. I'm on my way." Stiles said, hanging up, and driving over to Scott's.  
  
Scott climbed in the Jeep once Stiles got there, "Drive to Derek's house. We could use his help."  
  
"Was it really that bad? How do you know?" Stiles asked, driving to Derek's.  
  
"I could hear it. It's like another language, but I understood it. It almost sounded like they were in pain." Scott explained, and he even sounded really affected by it.  
  
"It better not be Howl." Stiles warned, but not threatening Scott. Stiles just couldn't imagine Howl not being there for good. Not just disappearing, but dead. When they got to Derek's house, he wasn't there.  
  
"Scott. What do we do?" Stiles began to show more worry than he intended.  
  
"Get the bat from your Jeep. I think I can track him." Scott ordered.  
  
"Track Derek? How? Did he teach you?" Stiles asked, becoming more worried.  
  
"A little. We were learning about the senses- Stiles! We don't have time for this!" Scott hurried, and Stiles ran to his Jeep for his bat. They ran out into the woods, and they were following Scott's nose. It was frightening to see Scott's face change even a little bit, but Stiles held his ground.  
  
"Scott! Are you sure we're going the right way?!" Stiles called to him as they kept running.  
  
"We're getting close! Just keep up!" Scott yelled back. Stiles picked up the pace, and Scott suddenly stopped.  
  
"What?" Stiles asked. Scott sniffed the air, turning a little in a circle.  
  
"Blood. Lots of blood." He said, and ran in another direction.  
  
"Blood? What is that supposed-" Stiles stopped talking when they stumbled upon a body half naked and laying face down.  
  
"Scott? Who is that?" Stiles asked, noticing a tattoo in the middle of the broad strong back.  
  
"It's Derek. Give me your jacket." Scott ordered. Stiles hurried with taking his jacket off and handing it to Scott. There was so much blood, and Derek wasn't moving.  
  
"Is he-" Stiles shivered from the cold  
  
"No. He's alive. He's just badly hurt. We need to get him back to the house." Scott said, turning him over.  
  
"How? We can't-" Stiles stopped when he watched Scott yell as his face changed, and picked Derek up onto his back. He began running in the direction of Derek's house, and Stiles followed behind. He almost collapsed at the amount of running he did. Scott didn't seem too phased by the running. Scott tried carefully to drop Derek on the couch in the living room. Stiles let his bat fall from his hand, and fell to the floor at the door frame trying desperately to catch his breath. Scott left the room, and came back with a bowl of water and wash cloths. He wet one wash cloth and began rubbing the blood and dirt away from Derek's face and chest.  
  
"Is he gonna be okay?" Stiles asked, noticing Derek still hadn't opened his eyes.  
  
"I don't know. His heartbeat is too slow, and he's not healing yet." Scott said, and Stiles could hear the worry in his voice. Stiles then noticed Scott's hands shaking as he dropped the wash cloth in the water to wash it out, filling the bowl with blood.  
  
"Scott." Stiles called softly. Scott didn't acknowledge him though. Stiles came to sit by him.  
  
"Scott." Stiles place his hands on Scott's.  
  
"I'm scared. I'm actually scared." Scott admitted, letting Stiles take the wash cloth.  
  
"I know. Let me do this." Stiles said, calming. Scott nodded, and moved away to the fireplace in an attempt to make a warm fire for them. Stiles rinsed the wash cloth in the water, and softly wiped at Derek's chest. There were large claw marks across his chest, and ribs on the right side. There were more claw marks on his face, arms, thighs, and Stiles remembered the ones on his back. There was even a large piece of skin missing from his left forearm. Derek's hair was also matted down by blood. When Stiles reached Derek's face, Derek opened his eyes and winced harshly, letting out a cry.  
  
"I know. I'm almost done." Stiles tried to calm him. Derek laid there, but he was in a lot of pain.  
  
"It was the Alpha." Derek said, trying to breathe through the pain.  
  
"You saw it?" Scott asked, coming over to them after making the fire.  
  
"It was completely wild. I'd never seen an Alpha like this." Derek said. Stiles rinsed the cloth off again, to wipe the blood away from Derek's hair.  
  
"Why aren't you healing?" Stiles asked, putting the cloth to Derek's head. Derek made a low growl in his throat from the pain.  
  
"Sorry." Stiles frowned.  
  
Derek acknowledged his sympathy with a nod, "We have venom on our nails, but Alpha's venom can be fatal. You're going to have to dig the towel in the wounds to get the venom out." Derek educated, as they caught each other's eye. Stiles looked over Derek's body.  
  
"Okay. This is gonna hurt." Stiles warned. Derek laid back flatter to expose his chest better, and breathed heavy. Stiles watched his body tighten up, and Derek nodded. Stiles took the wash cloth, wrapping it around his finger, and dug his finger in the gashes. Derek tried to hold back his anguish, but he yelled loud enough for his wolf voice to be heard. Scott held him down by the shoulders as Stiles was mercilessly digging in the claw marks to get the venom out. Derek took every single one, even through all his screaming. Stiles even got to his thighs, which Derek growled completely. It was awful to hear Derek make these sounds, but the venom needed to come out. Stiles was practically saving Derek's life.  
  
"Turn over." Stiles ordered. Derek breathed a moment, and turned around.  
  
"Go. Hurry up!" Derek tensed. The claw marks were deep in his back. Stiles huffed, and began digging out the venom. Derek's screams were the same. Loud and horrible. No one should have to scream in pain like he was.  
  
"Go get fresh water." Stiles ordered to Scott. Scott grabbed the bowl and went to get fresh warm water. Derek turned around tiredly. The marks on Derek's torso were almost all healed. Stiles harshly wiped the cloth over the missing skin of Derek's arm, and then came up to Derek's face.  
  
"I'm almost done. Come on." Stiles said, still in a calming voice. Derek turned the injuries toward Stiles, and Stiles dug out the venom in them. The head was healing well on his own.  
  
"I guess you just hit your head." Stiles said, softly wiping the blood away from Derek's face. Derek was exhausted, and leaned into Stiles's hand that was holding the other side of his face.  
  
"It threw me into a tree." He told Stiles. Stiles noticed Derek looking directly at him.  
  
"Did you see a wolf out there?" Stiles suddenly asked. Derek's expression froze a moment.  
  
"Yeah. It tried to help me, but the Alpha ran it off." Derek said.  
  
"He wasn't hurt?" Stiles worried.  
  
"Why are you asking? Do you know it?" Derek asked, eyeing him. Stiles looked away from Derek, pulling his hands away. Scott came back with the bowl of water. Stiles got a fresh wash cloth, soaked it in the warm water, rung it a little before putting in on Derek's chest to soothe him. Derek made a low hum into the warmth. Stiles did this repeatedly to each wound that was still open. It took half an hour for all of Derek's wounds to heal.  
  
Derek finally sat up, "Thank you."  
  
"No problem." Stiles said for both him and Scott, "You own me a new hoodie though." Pointing to his dark green hoodie now covered in blood. Derek picked it up, and set it in his lap.  
  
"Do you think you could sniff the Alpha out?" Scott asked, crossing his arms.  
  
"Scott, it's way too strong. I don't think even the two of us could take it down." Derek sighed.  
  
Scott looked to be thinking, "How do we get help?"  
  
"What?" Derek looked up at him. Stiles watched Derek's eyes. He was so tired.  
  
"It can't be just you, me, and the Alpha. Aren't there more werewolves in this town that could help us?" Scott asked, raising his voice a little.  
  
"Scott-" Stiles tried to calm.  
  
"You wanna know where all the werewolves in this town went? They died! They were killed! They were my family!" Derek yelled at Scott, getting to his feet.  
  
"You're still here! Don't you know anyone else?" Scott yelled back. Derek began to stumble. He could have caught himself, but Stiles hurried beside him, holding him up as best he could. Derek put his arm around his shoulders for support.  
  
"Stop it! Both of you. This is getting us nowhere. Scott, Derek needs to rest. He's been through hell." Stiles ordered.  
  
"But he-"  
  
"No!" Stiles interrupted, "You guys can talk about this later." Scott looked to and from Derek and Stiles.  
  
"I'll be outside." Scott huffed, and stomped out the front door.  
  
"Do you sleep here on the couch?" Stiles asked, still standing with Derek.  
  
"Yeah." Derek replied, as Stiles helped him sit back down. Stiles got the blanket hanging on the armrest, and shook it out a little.  
  
"Lay down." Stiles told him, and Derek actually listened. Stiles laid the blanket over Derek as he laid down.  
  
"I think Scott just wanted revenge on the Alpha. I'll talk him down for you so he won't be so difficult." Stiles comforted.  
  
"I understand him though." Derek said, but Stiles saw that he wished he could take it back.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
  
Derek frowned, "Nothing. Forget it." And Stiles dropped it with a smile.  
  
"I'll be back later." He said, standing up.  
  
"Why?" Derek looked at him odd.  
  
"You were just attacked. I'll bring you some breakfast before I go to school." Stiles smiled, and picked up his baseball bat nearly forgotten by the wood frame.  
  
"You don't have to. I can manage." Derek insisted.  
  
Stiles chuckled, "Yeah right. You like the regular breakfast food, right?" Derek didn't move, "You better tell me your preference now." Stiles warned.  
  
"Yeah. Just make sure there's enough ham and sausage." Derek mumbled, almost like an annoyed child.  
  
"You got it." Stiles smiled, and left the house. He didn't really know why he was going this far to be nice to Derek, but he'd rather be on his good side, than not. Scott was already in the Jeep, and he really didn't look happy. Stiles climbed in, and threw his bat to the back.  
  
"Scott-"  
  
"Just drive." Scott harshly said, looking out the window. Stiles can't remember the last time they fought, or even silently, so this was not only surprising, but worrying. Stiles stayed quiet though, and drove. It was 3 hours till dawn, so Stiles got another shower, and a nap before getting up to make this breakfast he promised Derek. Stiles noticed Howl's cloth still hanging up in his bathroom. He wondered how Howl was doing without it, and didn't know when he'd see the wolf again. So, Stiles tied it around his neck for safe keeping.  
  
Stiles brewed some of his special tea for the both of them, he looked in his fridge to see he only had eggs. Stiles huffed, and looked at the time. He ran upstairs to dress, grabbed an extra blanket and pillow from his closet, filled a thermal with their tea, grabbed two cups, and drove over to a small diner that opened early. He wasn't the only customer in there. He ordered two original breakfasts, but one with extra sausage and ham, and the other with extra hash browns. 25 minutes, and 28 dollars later, Stiles was out the door and on the road with three containers full of food, and a thermal full of tea with two cups. Stiles was pleased with himself as he drove up to Derek's house. He even played music, which he was thinking he wasn't getting enough of these days.  
  
When he pulled up to the house, he let himself inside. Derek was still asleep on the couch, and the fire barely popping. Stiles looked in another room to find a small table. It was burned like everything else, but still sturdy. Stiles set the food, thermal, and cups on the floor, and carefully carried the table to where Derek slept. Stiles went back out to his Jeep for the pillow and blanket. When coming back inside, he leaned down to Derek, and shook his large shoulder.  
  
"Derek." Stiles said, and Derek jerked harshly awake.  
  
Stiles raised his hand away to show it was just him, "Good morning." He smiled. Derek looked around and groaned.  
  
"This blanket's not terribly important, right?" Stiles asked, picking the ripped dirty blanket off of Derek.  
  
"No. Why?" He asked, and Stiles took the blanket to lay on top of the table. Derek looked around as Stiles sat on the the floor and pulled out the food containers from the bag, setting them on the table. Then he picked up the thermal and cups for the floor as well.  
  
"What're these?" Derek asked, as he sat up and saw the pillow and blanket on top of the couch.  
  
"Those are for you. You looked like you needed a better blanket and pillow." Stiles shrugged with a smile. He pretended not to notice Derek's shifting eyes. Stiles could tell Derek didn't know what to do with that. The guy was already getting breakfast in bed, practically.  
  
"I got extra ham and sausage, like you asked, and I made some tea. You better like tea because this is my personal stash that's highly special." Stiles said, pouring out some tea from the thermal into the cups. Stiles pulled out some sweetener packets and honey from the bag for the tea, and plastic forks.  
  
"Dig in." Stiles said, handing Derek a fork. Derek looked at the table, and eventually took the fork from Stiles. Stiles quickly forked a mouth full of egg and hash browns into his mouth. Derek stabbed a sausage and began to eat. He then went to sweetening his tea with one packet of sweeter, and honey. Stiles made his twice as sweet. After a few minute of them actually eating, and the aroma of the tea filling the room, Stiles looked over at a still shirtless Derek with the new blanket draped over his shoulders. He was still wearing the bloody jeans with large gashes in the thighs.  
  
"Is it good?" Stiles asked behind a mouth full of his eggs.  
  
Derek nodded, and swallowed, "Yeah. Thanks. I'll- um, pay you back."  
  
"You don't have to pay me back, dude. It's food. You don't pay someone back for food." Stiles chuckled, and Derek nodded, sipping his tea. It had been a few times now that Stiles caught Derek looking at him a little too long. Either at him, or his shirt, or Howl's cloth. Stiles made a mental shrug to this.  
  
"Actually, how would you pay me? Do you have a job?" Stiles asked.  
  
"No." Derek shook his head, "I just got to town about two months ago."  
  
"Shouldn't that be enough time to get a job?" Stiles questioned.  
  
"I haven't really had the time." Derek's voice was hard and mean now. Stiles stayed quiet as he continued to eat.  
  
"Look, there's a lot about me you don't know, and never will know. So, just stop asking." Derek drew a line, and Stiles wished he wouldn't, but he nodded.  
  
"Sorry." Stiles said, looking down at his food. They were silent now, and it was unbearable.  
  
"Shouldn't you be getting to school soon?" Derek asked. Stiles looked at his cell phone for the time.  
  
"Crap!" He said, and got up from the floor. He got his breakfast closed up, and all the trash gathered. Derek wasn't finished though.  
  
"I'll come back for my cup later." Stiles promised, and headed out the door to his Jeep.  
  
"Stiles!" Derek called after him. Stiles turned around as he reached his Jeep, "Thanks!" Stiles nodded and smiled to Derek, and climbed in his Jeep. It took a moment for Stiles to realize, as he was driving out of there, that his mind was flooded with the images of Derek's unclothed chest. It made him shiver, and turn his music up loudly.

~ ~ ~

Stiles brought along a pill to take when he got to school. He would have rather left it wrapped up in the napkin in the cup holder, but he wasn't better. Not by the least. Stiles took it, and chased it with the last of his tea when parked in the parking lot of the school. He was late, but he didn't hurry as much as he should have. He took a deep breath before getting out of his Jeep, and walking up to the school. He went straight to the office for a pass to class. Luckily, this wasn't the school to require you to give a reason for being late, and calling your parents. Stiles just got his pass, and went straight to class. This class was without Scott. It was kind of a quiet, easy class. At least, that's how the teacher made it. So, Stiles sat in his chair by the window, took notes, and stared out the window when they finished. In each class, it was the same: he did his work, and either slept, or stared in space. When lunch came around, Scott took his wallet to go buy him lunch.  
  
"I actually have food in my Jeep." Stiles said.  
  
Scott turned around, "Then go get it. You gotta eat." He ordered, handing Stiles his wallet back. Stiles sighed, and went out to his Jeep. Coming back with the container still holding some of his breakfast from this morning, Scott was sitting with Allison. That wasn't strange, but the fact that Lydia, Jackson, and other members of the lacrosse team were sitting at the table too felt suffocating. There were no empty chair, and when Scott spotted him, Stiles just turned around out of the lunch room. The halls were pretty much empty. He went to his locker, and sat in front of it to eat. He could have sat with the lacrosse team. He could have even sat there to listen to Lydia talk, but he didn't want to make the effort. In the midst of him eating, Scott came jogging down the hall.  
  
"Stiles. You shouldn't be sitting alone. Come back, one of the guys'll make room." He seemed to promise.  
  
"It's fine." Stiles replied, continuing to eat, despite it was making him nauseous.  
  
Scott sat next to him, "Come on. I thought you said you weren't going to let these pills change you?"  
  
"Well, they are, Scott." Stiles snapped, which he really didn't mean to. There was a pause for shock.  
  
"Why do you smell like Derek's house?" Scott asked.  
  
"You're sniffing me now?" Stiles asked, not harsh, but definitely defensive.  
  
"No. It's kind of hard to not notice." Scott shrugged. Stiles wondered why Scott wasn't getting upset with him, but he figured Scott knew this was the pill talking.  
  
Stiles sighed, "I brought him breakfast this morning. I figured he needed it after last night." Scott nodded to this.  
  
"I thought you said he didn't like you?" Scott questioned.  
  
"I thought he didn't." Stiles shrugged, "I still think he doesn't. Actually, I'm pretty sure he doesn't." He thought on it more. Stiles figured Derek was just being nice because Stiles brought him breakfast.  
  
"I thought you were mad at me." Stiles looked down at his food.  
  
"I can't stay mad at my best friend." Scott nudged Stiles's shoulder with his. Scott smiled a bit, but Stiles didn't. It wasn't that he didn't want to, he just didn't feel it. Man, he really hated these pills.  
  
"Lunch is almost over anyways." Scott said, standing up, and holding his hand out for Stiles to take.  
  
"At least walk with me and Allison to her class." Scott offered. Stiles took his hand to stand up, knowing that whether he wanted it or not, interactions with friends was good for him. He threw the container away in the nearest trash, and walked with Scott and Allison to her class. He sort of walked behind them, not really paying attention to whatever conversation they were having. Stiles was turned in another direction looking at practically nothing as Scott kissed Allison's cheek before she went in her class. Stiles was of course jealous, but he couldn't deny being happy for his friend. The rest of the day went smoothly, and his pill didn't wear off for practice. He fought through it though. No matter how drowsy or dizzy he was, he fought through it because he needed the practice. Their first game of the season is next week.  
  
"Stilinski!" The coach yelled. Stiles had fallen to his knees, holding himself up with his stick. Scott came running over to him.  
  
"You okay?" He asked. Stiles nodded, but he couldn't shake the dizziness.  
  
"Stand up. I'll take you to the bench." Scott said.  
  
"No. I'm fine. Really." Stiles lied, as he stood, but his feet betrayed him, and he stumbled into Scott.  
  
"Stilinski, get on the bench! We don't need a panic case on the field." Jackson poked fun, and the other players laughed.  
  
"Fuck off, Jackson!" Stiles yelled.  
  
Jackson came stalking up to him, "What did you say?" Stiles was too dizzy for this, but Jackson was an asshole.  
  
"Don't." Scott defended, as he held Stiles up.  
  
"Alright!" Coach Finstock pushed into the crowd, "Break it up!"  
  
"You too, McCall. Get you and your boyfriend off the field." Jackson retorted. Scott didn't lash back.  
  
"Whittemore, get back in formation. McCall, take Stilinski to the bench." Coach Finstock ordered. Stiles's head wasn't getting any better. Scott pushed through the crowd with Stiles to the bench.  
  
"You gonna be alright?" Scott asked, sitting Stiles down. Stiles held his head, but his gear was difficult to get around.  
  
"Get me out of this." Stiles requested, pulling up his jersey at the waist, and Scott helped him pull it over his head, and then the padding. Stiles kept his eyes closed because that helped the dizziness stop a little.  
  
"Here's some water." Scott said, handing Stiles his water bottle. Stiles blindly drank it, and was feeling a little better.  
  
"Thanks." He said, putting his head back in his hands.  
  
"Just take it easy." Scott said, and Stiles heard him run off back on the field. Stiles wished he could join him, but he knew he'd just collapse again. Stiles heard them run the play two more times before the coach told them to hit the showers. Stiles opened his eyes, and the dizziness had passed, but his head still ached.  
  
Scott came over to him, "Come on." He said, picking up Stiles's gear. Stiles stood slowly to not bring his dizziness back, and walked with Scott to the locker room. Stiles was just going to grab his clothes and book bag, and just go home.  
  
"You any better?" Scott asked, putting Stiles's gear away that he carried in for his friend.  
  
"Not really." Stiles sighed, gathering his things together in the locker room. Scott then began undressing to shower.  
  
"Are you okay to drive?" Scott asked. Stiles thought a moment. Last time he lied about his well being to drive, he got into an accident. It was nothing serious though.  
  
"I don't know. If I'm not, I'll call you." Stiles told him, but Scott stared him down. Stiles looked over at him.  
  
"I will. I promise." Stiles added, and closed his locker. He left the locker room to his Jeep. The halls were empty, and felt eery, and Stiles would have paid more attention to that if his head wasn't spinning. He was able to make it out to his Jeep, but he just sat there with his eyes closed. He needed to think about this. He wanted to go home so bad, but he needed to be sure. His entire being wanted him to just drive to go home, it almost made him cry, but he couldn't open his eyes. There was sudden tapping on his window. Stiles opened his eyes, instantly getting dizzy. He only saw a blur of a person.  
  
"Who is it?" He asked.  
  
"It's Derek. What're you doing?" Derek familiar voice asked.  
  
Stiles opened the door so they can talk better, "I'm trying to will away this dizziness, but I can't." Stiles sighed.  
  
"Are you okay?" Derek asked, which seemed odd to Stiles.  
  
"I can't really see, so you tell me?" He was sarcastic. He couldn't really help it. He's completely helpless. Derek didn't say anything, so Stiles figured he was gone, but his door was still open.  
  
"What're you doing here?" Stiles asked, to see if Derek was still there, but also because he did want to know.  
  
"Scott left something at my house. Do you know where he is?" Derek asked.  
  
"He's in the locker room. Isn't he going to your place tonight? Why not just give it to him then?" Stiles wished he could open his eyes. Talking like this, to a man that more than likely doesn't like him, felt very vulnerable.  
  
"He's not coming to my place tonight. We agreed on Saturday." Derek explained.  
  
"You could leave it with me." Stiles offered, "After this dizziness goes away, I'll give it to him."  
  
Derek took another moment of silence, "When do you think the dizziness will stop?"  
  
"I honestly don't know." Stiles chuckled.  
  
"Does this happen a lot?" Derek was full of questions.  
  
"Um, not really. It's not serious. No need to worry." Stiles gave another chuckle, "Like you would anyway." There was another pause between them.  
  
"Scoot over." Derek told him.  
  
Stiles didn't move, "What? Why?"  
  
"Get in the passenger seat!" Derek ordered, and Stiles did as told, blindly.  
  
"What's going on?" Stiles asked, as he heard the door slam, and his Jeep start up, "Where are you taking me?" Stiles opened his eyes, but his dizziness attacked full force, making him hunch over to grab and still his head.  
  
"Just relax, Stiles. I'm taking you home." Derek said. It was very strange, and Stiles would have questioned Derek's actions, but his head was rattling in his brain.  
  
"What's your address?" Derek asked. Stiles slowly raised his head to lay against the headrest as he told Derek his address. Stiles would have loved to seen Derek drive. See if it was funnier than his imagination led it to be, but he didn't dare open his eyes again. He was actually trusting Derek to drive his Jeep and take him home. For all he knew, Derek could be taking him out into the woods to eat.  
  
"I can't believe I'm trusting you. For all I know, you could be driving me out into the woods to wolf out and eat me." Stiles voiced his thoughts with a sort of laugh, because though it might be funny, the silence that followed led him to believe it.  
  
"Derek?" Stiles worried now from the long silence. Stiles heard Derek give a very small laugh.  
  
"I'm not, Stiles." He confirmed. Stiles wished he could see what Derek's face looked like with a smile, but from the laugh he gave, Stiles just thought it would have been sad. It took a while, as expected, but they eventually arrived at Stiles's house.  
  
"Are you any better?" Derek asked, killing the engine.  
  
Stiles desperately wanted to say yes, but he sighed, "No." He opened his door, and climbed out with his eyes still closed. He figured he knew his house well enough to get to his front door without needing to see.  
  
"Do you need help?" Derek asked, who was beside him. Stiles jumped a little, but felt along his Jeep as he walked around it to the small walk up to the porch.  
  
"I'm fine." Stiles said, and tripped on the step of the walkway. Derek was there to catch him. He held Derek's arm, and figured Derek would back off, but he stayed close to help Stiles to his front door.  
  
"There's three steps." Derek instructed, and counted the steps as they walked up them on the porch. Stiles absently leaned more into Derek.  
  
"Where are my keys?" He asked. His voice softer than he expected. He was tired.  
  
"Which one is it?" Derek asked.  
  
"The gold one." Stiles grunted, putting a hand to his head. He needed to lay down. Derek got the door open, and helped Stiles up the stairs. It felt longer than ever to climb the stairs.  
  
"Bed." Stiles was exhausted now. He was really coming down from his pill now. Derek helped him to his bed, and Stiles laid down.  
  
"Thanks, Derek." He said, wishing he could open his eyes. Stiles heard Derek set his keys on his table.  
  
"Yeah. Just get better." Derek said, and it was quiet a moment.  
  
"Derek?" Stiles called, but there was nothing. Derek was gone, and Stiles finally let his mind shut down to sleep. He suddenly felt his leg being shaken lightly.  
  
"Stiles?" Derek said. Stiles groaned to show he was still awake.  
  
"Take these. They'll help with the dizziness." Derek offered.  
  
"What it is?" Stiles cautiously asked.  
  
"It's Aspirin." Derek answered, almost with an annoyed tone. Stiles guessed it must have been annoying for Derek to be questioned at everything he was doing for him, but Derek had to understand that Stiles didn't trust him. Derek might have helped him get home safely, but Derek was still practically a stranger. Stiles hesitated, but held his hand out to take the pills, and then the water to swallow them down.  
  
"I'll lock your car on my way out." Derek informed.  
  
"You're not such a bad guy, are you?" Stiles asked, not really expecting an answer. He was just thinking out loud.  
  
"Bye, Stiles." Derek said, and Stiles heard his heavy boots walk down the stairs, and out the front door. Stiles sighed with a smile before falling asleep.

~ ~ ~

Scott spent the whole Saturday with Derek out in the woods. Stiles would have rather been there, instead of at his doctor's appointment to get the last of his stitches out, and at his therapist's office. Stiles informed him of all that the pills were doing to him, and his therapist gave him a smaller dosage, and two other pills to take for the dizziness, and nausea. When it came time to get ready for the party, he called Scott, but he wasn't answering. Stiles showered, and dressed in dark jeans, a charcoal button up and blazer, and a pink skinny tie. Stiles called Scott again, and this time he answered.  
  
"Dude, you going to get Allison?" Stiles asked.  
  
"Yeah. We'll get there at 10." Scott informed him. It was already 9.  
  
"Alright. I'll see you there. I've been getting texts from people already there." Stiles let him know, and they hung up. Stiles sprayed some cologne on himself, and left the house. He didn't park too close to the house. He parked in a spot where it was easiest for him to get out and leave if he wanted to. When he walked into this big house, a few people he knew took him to the kitchen to get him a drink. Stiles was gonna be alright. He hadn't taken any of his pill today because he knew he was going to drink. He knew there was going to be a lot of people, so he mentally prepared for the crowd before coming. The familiar faces and welcoming company helped in keeping his anxiety down. The alcohol helped even more to keep him loose. He laughed, and even danced in the crowd out near the pool.  
  
After a while, he spotted Scott in the crowd with Allison, and they were dancing awfully close. A little too close, and at first Stiles thought it was a good thing that Scott and Allison were getting close, but it was concerning in the way Scott was grabbing her. So, trying to be discrete, Stiles pushed through the crowd, and bumped into them.  
  
"Oh! Sorry- Hey!" Stiles greeted them, pretending he didn't already notice them. They pulled apart, and Allison was smiling and seemed fine, but Scott was panting and his eyes flashed gold for a second.  
  
"Hey, Stiles." Allison smiled, talking over the music.  
  
"You mind if I steal Scott for just a second?" Stiles asked her, and she shook her head. Stiles put his arm around Scott's shoulders to pull him away from Allison.  
  
"Dude, you okay?" Stiles asked.  
  
Scott nodded his head, "Yeah. Of course, why?"  
  
"Don't lie to me, dude. I saw you." Stiles pointedly told him.  
  
"Yeah.. I'll be more careful." Scott assured him. Stiles patted his shoulder.  
  
"Just take it easy, dude." He told him.  
  
"Do you think she's expecting to do it tonight?" Scott asked him, a little nervously. Stiles looked back at Allison who was talking with Lydia.  
  
"No, dude. Do you think she's that kind of girl? Just stick with the kiss, remember?" Stiles advised him, like he knew more about this than Scott, which he didn't. They went over to Allison and Lydia. Scott put his arm around Allison's waist.  
  
"Hey, Lydia." Stiles smiled. Lydia didn't acknowledge him.  
  
"We'll see you guys later." Allison told them, and her and Scott pushed through the crowd into the house.  
  
"So, where's Jackson tonight?" Stiles asked Lydia.  
  
"Around." Lydia answered, looking at her phone. Stiles nodded.  
  
"Do you want me to get you a drink?" He offered.  
  
"Sure." But she really wasn't paying attention to him. Stiles went off to the kitchen to get her a strawberry vodka with actual strawberries in it, and a simple beer for himself. He came back, but she wasn't where he left her. Stiles looked around, but she wasn't outside. He went back inside, and found her on the couch with some of her friends.  
  
"Lydia." Stiles called her, and she turned to look up at him. It was kind of embarrassing by the way her friends were all looking up at him, but he held out the drink for her. She looked at it surprisingly.  
  
"How do you know my favorite drink?" She asked, taking it from him.  
  
"You told me last year. I just kinda remembered." Stiles shrugged, putting his free hand in his pocket. Lydia took a sip, and went back to her friends. Stiles knew he shouldn't expect much from Lydia, but it couldn't have hurt her to include him on the couch with everyone. Stiles nodded, as he was ignored now by everyone, and walked off to find someone else he knew.  
  
After a few hours, there was screaming from outside near the pool. Everyone averted their attention in that direction. Stiles worried it was something Scott related, so he pushed passed everyone. When he got closer toward outside, people weren't quiet or freaking out, it was just people jumping in the pool. There were even some naked girls. This party was getting crazy. Stiles hadn't seen Scott in a while, so he texted him to see if he was alright. Scott didn't text back, but he did get a text from Allison.  
  
'Scott left. Take me home please?' She texted. Stiles text her saying he'll be out front, and to meet him there. It took a while, but Allison soon came out the large front doors.  
  
"You okay?" Stiles asked, walking up to her.  
  
"Yeah. Scott didn't look so well, so he just left. Not saying a word." Allison shrugged, but looked very worried.  
  
"He'll be all right. He probably caught something, and was trying to tough it out." Stiles chuckled, trying to keep her from worrying. They began walking down the driveway.  
  
"I parked kind of far. You wanna wait here while I get my Jeep?" Stiles offered.  
  
"Yeah. These shoes are killing me." She chuckled. Stiles jogged off to his Jeep, and when driving up the drive to where Allison was, she was talking with a tall man.  
  
"Allison." Stiles called, and saw the guy was Derek.  
  
"Hey. This guy says he's a friend of Scott's. You know him?" Allison asked, opening the passenger door.  
  
"Um," Stiles looked to Derek who was glaring a little, "Yeah. Hey. Everything alright?" Derek gave a look like it was a topic they shouldn't be discussing in front of others.  
  
"It's nothing. I just needed to talk to Scott." He said, which Stiles knew there was way more to it.  
  
"I think he went home. You wanna ride?" Stiles asked. Derek looked around, and at the Jeep.  
  
"Sure." He nodded, and climbed in the back. Allison got up front, and they were off. Stiles put on music to defuse the awkward silence, and kept checking his rear view mirror at Derek. Derek was simply looking out the window beside him. He didn't look too happy. It didn't take them long to arrive at Allison's house. She smiled, thanked Stiles, and said goodbye to them both. Stiles apologized about Scott, but she seemed to understand. Derek climbed out of the back and into the passenger's seat. Once they were out of Allison's driveway, Derek punched Stiles's arm.  
  
"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" Stiles yelled, holding his throbbing arm.  
  
"You weren't watching Scott! He almost transformed and exposed himself to that girl, and everyone!" Derek yelled at Stiles.  
  
"I tried to watch him, but it's a party. I'm not going to babysit and not have a good time." Stiles argued.  
  
"A good time? You'd rather have a good time and let everyone know about werewolves, instead of keeping your best friend in check?!" Derek yelled. He could be angry and yell all he wants, Stiles wasn't afraid of him anymore.  
  
"This curse isn't my responsibility. Plus, I'm still human. How am I supposed to 'keep him in check'?" Stiles mocked.  
  
"You're right. You are human. I don't know why I expected you to help your best friend. When he actually loses control in front of everyone he knows, he'll be hunted and killed for what he is, but don't worry. It's not like it's your responsibility to look out for your friend." Derek glared, making sure to hit wherever it'll hurt Stiles.  
  
"You can't put all that on me!" Stiles shot back.  
  
"As I heard, you were the one that made him go out into the woods with you the night he got bit." Derek found where it hurt, "So, yes. I am going to put this on you."  
  
Stiles pulled over on the side of the road, "Get out." He ordered, not looking at Derek. He didn't want to break down in front of him.  
  
"No! Take me-"  
  
"Get out!" Stiles yelled, looking over at him. A few tears streamed down his face. He couldn't stop them, and maybe they would make Derek get out. Derek's hard glare softened from see Stiles.  
  
"Stiles-"  
  
"Just get out, Derek!" Stiles yelled more, and he didn't mean for his voice to break. Derek winced at it, and got out of the Jeep. Once the door closed, Stiles raced out of their to get home. It was his fault. Of course it was his fault. Stiles shouldn't have gone out to look for Howl that night, and most importantly, he shouldn't have asked Scott to go with him. It was Stiles's business. Scott had nothing to do with it. Stiles is the reason Scott got bit. If anything, Stiles is the one who should have been bitten. Stiles managed to make it home, trying to suck up his crying to drive straight. Derek didn't have to do that to him. Derek didn't have to make him feel this bad. Stiles ruined his best friend's life. Scott probably blames him too. Derek's probably making Scott realize what a crap friend Stiles is.  
  
"Stiles?" His father calls, hearing his son come through the door. It was late at night, and Stiles kind of forgot to be quiet.  
  
"I'm sorry I woke you, dad." Stiles sniffle, and went to his room, "Goodnight." Stiles removed most of his clothing to climb into bed.  
  
"Stiles?" His father opened his door, and came to his bedside. Stiles was covered by his blankets. He was trying not to cry.  
  
"Stiles, are you alright?" His father asked. Stiles tried to breathe evenly.  
  
"I'm fine, dad." He lied.  
  
"You don't sound fine." His father noted. "Did something happen at the party?"  
  
Stiles didn't want to deal with this, "Dad, please?" He just wanted to be alone.  
  
His father sighed, "Goodnight, son." And he left the room, closing the door behind him. Stiles cried a little more, hating himself a lot more, and heard a scratching at his window. Stiles took the blankets off his head, and looked to his window. There were more scratching noises, but Stiles couldn't see anything from the curtains closed. Stiles waited to hear any more scratching before getting up to see what it was. He wiped his face of tears, and pulled the curtains back to reveal Howl standing there on his roof, scratching at the window. Stiles smiled, and opened the window letting the wolf inside. Once Stiles closed the window again, he dropped to his knees to hug Howl around the neck. Howl made a noise, and put his head down to hug Stiles back.  
  
"My night did end too well." Stiles told him. Stiles let Howl go to look at the wolf.  
  
"I've got a lot to tell you." He said, and stood to get back into bed.  
  
"Oh, wait. You probably want your cloth thing back." Stiles sniffled, going to find his book bag where he last left it, but it wasn't in there. Stiles began to panic a little. He looked in his laundry basket, but it wasn't there. He looked in the bathroom, but it wasn't there either. He looked everywhere in his room with this horrified feeling in his stomach that he lost the cloth, but Howl growled to get his attention. Stiles turned as Howl had his paws up on the desk, nosing at the cloth sitting just out of his reach.  
  
"I don't remember putting it there." Stiles breathed. He picked it up, as Howl got down. He fixed the fold for an even triangle, and then tied it around Howl's neck. Once back on, Howl jumped up on Stiles's bed, and Stiles joined him.  
  
"I ruined Scott's life." He started, as he snuggled up to Howl. Stiles went into the whole story, beginning at that night, and how much this curse has changed Scott.  
  
"And now I'm definitely sure his teacher hates me." Stiles mentioned, and Howl made a groaning noise, moving his head toward Stiles more to look at him.  
  
"He does. His name's Derek. He's this dark, mysterious guy, who doesn't know how to look at people without making them feel scared for their life. I thought maybe we were getting along for a second, but he hates me. I'm just this stupid, annoying human to him." Stiles explained, and Howl nudged his cheek, making another groaning noise.  
  
"It's true. He yelled at me tonight. Scott and I were at this party, and Scott apparently almost wolfed out, and Derek yelled at me for not keeping a closer eye on him. He let me know that it was my fault for getting Scott bit in the first place." Stiles explained further.  
  
"I didn't mean for it to happen. Werewolves aren't even supposed to be real. I should have been bitten that night. I should be the one struggling with this curse, not Scott." Stiles was crying again. Stiles felt Howl stand up, and rubbed his head against Stiles's. He then licked at Stiles's cheeks and tears. Stiles laughed a little at it tickling, and pushed Howl away lightly.  
  
"I just don't want Scott to hate me. Derek can hate me all he wants, but I couldn't take it if Scott hated me." Stiles wiped his face, "You don't think Derek would turn Scott against me, would you?" Howl looked at him a moment with those big blue eyes, and slowly, and softly rubbed his face against Stiles's. Stiles wrapped his arms around Howl's neck with a small smile.  
  
"At least I have you, right?" He said, and Howl laid down with his head on Stiles's chest. Stiles managed to toe the blankets over them, and fall asleep with his hands running through Howl's still clean fur.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They weren't going to be friends. Stiles and Derek, just by looking at them, you'd know they weren't friends. One was distant, mean, and dangerous. The other was goofy, obnoxious, and a ball of just mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can contact me via my tumblr. [AmandaPandapple](http://www.amandapandapple.tumblr.com)

The next few weeks were in a constant state of everything seemed fine, but in Stiles's head, it wasn't. Scott was spending a lot more time with Allison. They were official now. Scott was also still at his job and training with Derek. The only time he got with Stiles was in class. Stiles found himself seeing Lydia around a lot more, but always with Jackson. His dad kept asking him if he was alright, and of course he wasn't, but he lied every time. The new set of pills kept Stiles pretty much the same, but no sickness or dizziness. Stiles tried to get away with not having to eat as much, mostly because Scott wasn't watching him anymore. Stiles would have talked more with Scott, and forced his company, but the pills continued to make him antisocial. Plus, Stiles still had the belief that it was his fault Scott was a werewolf.  
  
Stiles did much better in the practices. Coming down from his pills was much better. Their first game even went really well, considering they won. Stiles didn't score any goals, but his father was there cheering him on, and took him out to his favorite place to celebrate. He would have gone with Scott somewhere, but Scott ran to Allison and promised to leave with her. Howl even came around much more. Stiles supposed that's what was keeping him from losing it. Howl would show up at his Jeep after school some days, and at his window at night. Stiles gave him a bath when he needed it, and his bed to sleep in every time he came over. Howl was what kept him calm. Stiles was just finishing up some homework when Scott called him.  
  
"Yeah?" Stiles answered. He didn't mean to sound irritated, but he was tired, and his blood sugar was low.  
  
"Hey. You think you can drive over to Derek's place? We need your Jeep." Scott asked, as if they've been keeping a continuous friendship these past two weeks. Stiles was baffled, but found himself agreeing that he'll be right there. He didn't even ask what they need with his Jeep. He just drove over to Derek's without getting a full story. Of course, it took an hour to get there.  
  
"So, what do you guys need?" Stiles asked. Not much of a greeting, and Scott didn't seem to notice.  
  
"We're trying to repair Derek's house. We need all this wood taken to the dump." Scott said. Stiles looked at the large pile of broken burned wood on the ground. Stiles sighed, really trying hard not to deny them, and just drive off.  
  
"Alright. Let me make room." He said, getting out to open the back hatch. He moved his lacrosse stuff, and other random things that littered the back, to the front. Derek and Scott, with the help of their werewolf strength, loaded the bits of wood into Stiles's Jeep.  
  
"I thought you were supposed to be learning werewolf stuff?" Stiles questioned, watching them go back and forth.  
  
"I am. It was my idea to fix up Derek's house." Scott pointed. Of course it was. Derek didn't look at Stiles once throughout this encounter. He didn't even speak. When they finished, Stiles just got back in the driver's seat.  
  
"I'll go with you." Scott said, and ran in the house to get his things. Stiles sat there, noticing Derek wasn't going inside. Stiles looked over at him, and Derek was actually looking at him. Stiles only looked away, and wished he could sink into his seat and disappear.  
  
"Stiles." Derek said. Stiles didn't look his way. He could hear Derek getting closer.  
  
"Stiles-"  
  
"Don't. Okay? Just don't." Stiles pressed, glancing over at him, making Derek stop in his tracks. Last time they spoke, Derek crushed Stiles with the realization that it was his fault his best friend was cursed. Now Derek's voice sounded like it wanted to try to fix what he'd done, but there was nothing he could say. Stiles and Scott still haven't spoken. Nothing Derek could say could fix this guilt eating at Stiles. They weren't even close. They weren't friends. They were nothing. So, there was nothing between them to ruin or fix. Scott came running out, and jumped in Stiles's Jeep. The stuff Stiles put in the front from the back, now went wherever they could place it. Stiles drove away quickly, but not harsh enough to make Scott worry. The silence between them in the drive alone is what made Scott nervous.  
  
"Stiles? You're quiet tonight. You okay?" He asked. Stiles tightened his grip on the steering wheel, but loosened it.  
  
"I'm fine." He lied.  
  
"Dude, I'm a werewolf, and part of that is this crazy sense of smell, I can smell your feelings." Scott informed him.  
  
"That's just weird, man." Stiles glanced at him.  
  
Scott rolled his eyes, "What's going on? I feel like we haven't talked in a while." Stiles really looked over at Scott this time. He looked like he really wanted to know. He had this whole puppy dog look.  
  
"Do you blame me?" Stiles asked. He wanted to know if this long friendship with Scott was over or not.  
  
"Blame you for what?" Scott asked, now just looking confused.  
  
"Being a werewolf." Stiles replied, but Scott still didn't understand.  
  
"You're not the one who bit me." Scott said.  
  
"I asked you to come with me that night." Stiles elaborated a little. He would have added a lot more, but he felt like Scott would admit to blaming him, and not want to be friends.  
  
"Oh. Is this why we haven't talked lately? You think I blame you for what happened?" Scott asked, his voice sounding delicate.  
  
Stiles gripped the steering wheel, "Why wouldn't you? Of course you do. We shouldn't have been out in the woods at night."  
  
"Stiles-"  
  
"I shouldn't have asked you to come with me. It's my fault.  
  
"Stiles-"  
  
"If you weren't there, you wouldn't have been bit." Stiles looked over at Scott, "Scott, I'm so sorry."  
  
"Stiles!" Scott finally got his attention, "I don't blame you. I never did." He was smiling a bit.  
  
Stiles was very surprised, "You don't?"  
  
"No. The Alpha is the one to blame, not you. Unless you knew about the Alpha and took me out there on purpose." Scott furrowed his brow.  
  
"No!" Stiles didn't catch the joke. Only when Scott smiled.  
  
"Good. Now, can we get back to being friends?" Scott said, sitting back comfortably. Stiles let his arms fall to his lap, his hands still on the wheel. A moment of silence passed by them.  
  
"We're supposed to be better friends than that, Stiles. You're supposed to trust me." Scott mentioned.  
  
Stiles sighed, "I know, I'm sorry."  
  
"What made you think of that anyway?" Scott asked, slouching, and hiking one leg up on the dash. Stiles actually found himself hesitating. It was a strange feeling that he physically paused before answering.  
  
"Derek.. Might have said.. Something." Stiles struggled, which was even stranger.  
  
"Derek? He told you it was your fault?" Scott asked, now sitting up, looking angry.  
  
Stiles looked over at him, "We got in a fight. It's no big deal." Why is he defending him?  
  
"I'm gonna talk to him. Why can't you two get along?" Scott sat back, still upset.  
  
"You don't have to. He doesn't like me, and after that fight, I don't really like him. It doesn't matter. It's not like we see each other enough to have to get along." Stiles shrugged, because it's true. They didn't see each other enough. They didn't need to. They obviously weren't going to become friends, so it didn't matter.  
  
"Well, you're still my best friend. I don't care if he's my teacher, or whatever, he doesn't get to treat you like that." Scott crossed his arms.  
  
"Like what?" Stiles questioned.  
  
"Like you don't matter." Scott still had an angry look on his face. Stiles on the other hand, smiled because he got his best friend back. At least, that's how it felt, and he was still important. It took a while, but they finally arrived at the dump, which was closed. Stiles and Scott both groaned loudly at this. The wood was certainly leaving its damp, burnt smell into the fabric of the Jeep.  
  
Scott noticed there were no cameras, and they unloaded the wood right beside the gate opening. They were definitely not going to come back tomorrow to dump the wood, because they were actually that lazy. So, they left it all just outside the fence for whomever to deal with it. Stiles dropped Scott off at his house, and Stiles went home to shower and sleep. After his nice long shower, he came into his dark room with only the moonlight shinning through his window. He turned the light on as he turned to his dresser for clothes. When he turned around, that's when he jumped, and grabbed the towel around his waist tighter.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Stiles wanted to scream, but kept his voice down because his father was asleep.  
  
Derek was sitting in his desk chair, "I could smell you."  
  
Stiles stared at him a moment, "I'm gonna let you try that sentence again." Derek stood to close the door, and paced to the window that was still open.  
  
"At my house, I could smell your anger, and I knew it was because of what I said." Derek explained a little better. Stiles was still befuddled with Derek, here, in his room, and he wasn't dressed.  
  
"Let me get clothes on." Stiles said, and left his room quickly, back to the bathroom. He dressed without a moment to actually think of why Derek would sneak into his room late at night. He came back to see Derek still standing in the same place. Stiles was now dressed in a tee shirt and long sweatpants. Seeing Derek now without being completely dazed at the sight of him being in his room without invitation, Stiles crossed his arms.  
  
"What do you want?" Stiles turned cold, because he didn't see the point in being nice to a guy that didn't like him, and barges into his room without asking.  
  
"I came here to apologize." Derek turned to look at him, "But I can see that you don't care." His voice wasn't as harsh as he's always known it to be.  
  
Stiles wasn't quite sure what to say, or how to act, "Why?" Stiles tried. Derek needed more than that.  
  
"Why do you care?" Stiles added. Derek let a silence pass by them.  
  
"This is stupid." He claimed, and climbed out the window.  
  
"Derek! Wait!" Stiles ran to the window, only to watch Derek jump off his roof, and run off. Stiles watched until he couldn't see Derek any longer, before pulling his head back in his room to close the window. It was beyond strange, and sleeping wasn't terribly easy that night.

~ ~ ~

Throughout the next day, Stiles debated whether he should care what Derek was trying to say to him or not last night. In the end, Stiles wanted to know, but didn't seek Derek out. In the end, Derek's attitude toward him in the beginning has been nothing but negative, so Stiles didn't see a point in caring when he really didn't. Scott was off with Derek during Saturday, so Stiles was left to finding something to do by himself. It was the middle of the day, and he didn't really have friends close enough in school that he'd hang out with outside school, so Stiles took himself into the woods.  
  
His mission was to find Howl, but knowing that he didn't have a clear place as to where the wolf was, he just wandered. It was nice. He managed to get deep into the woods. He found a creek, and a cave. He even spotted animals, but he didn't watch his clock as much as he should have, because once he noticed the sun was going down, was when he started to head back to his Jeep. He made sure this time he didn't get lost. This time he tied a red tape to every tree he turned at. It got a little harder to see when the sun really went down. His phone rang at this point.  
  
"Hey, Scott." Stiles greeted as he kept walking.  
  
"Hey. I just got home. You wanna hang out with me and Allison tonight?" Scott asked.  
  
"And be the third wheel? Yeah, right." Stiles scoffed, ripping off another red tape he found.  
  
"Where are you?" Scott asked, with a very curious tone.  
  
"In the woods, but don't worry, I made a tape line this time so I can find my way back." Stiles assured him.  
  
"Stiles! Get out of there!" Scott yelled, which Stiles pulled the phone away from his ear.  
  
"Woh! You're gonna make my ear bleed, dude." He said, putting the phone back to his ear.  
  
"Stiles, run to your car as fast as you can." Scott ordered.  
  
Stiles stopped, "Why? What's wrong?"  
  
"The Alpha is out there somewhere. When Derek and I were out there we found traces of it around. It's not safe. Run!" Scott explained, and Stiles took a look around in the dark before running to find more of his tape.  
  
"I'll call Derek, just get out of there!" Scott informed him, and they hung up so Stiles could run faster without distractions. Stiles ran much faster than his legs wanted to carry him. He almost thought to stop to breathe a moment, but he kept going. He even felt the burn in his throat. Stiles was about three tapes in his running when he slid to the ground to stop. The large beast he was so familiar with now was in front of him many feet away. It hadn't noticed him, and Stiles didn't want to look away for fear of losing track of it. He began to crawl backwards. He glanced not even half a second to see if he could hide behind something. There was a large tree, and he crawled over to it.  
  
His heart was pounding. It was the only thing he could hear. Knowing the beast from his childhood and the Alpha were the was was scary, but seeing it in person again was down right terrifying. Once he felt the tree, and went behind it, he saw that the Alpha was eating some thing. Stiles felt a tinge of hope that even if the Alpha saw him, it wouldn't attack because it already just ate. It was wishful thinking, really. Stiles then became aware of the noises the Alpha was making. They were sloshy, crunchy noise that sent a shiver down Stiles's back. Stiles's phone began to ring surprisingly.  
  
"No." Stiles whispered, digging his phone out of his pocket to stop the noise. The crunching and sloshing eating sounds the Alpha was making stopped. Stiles prayed, and he didn't know if he'd ever done that before. He could hear the Alpha sniffing the air, and moving. He cursed profusely in his head as he scrunched up tighter to the tree. He didn't know what the Alpha was really doing, or where it was going, but he could hear it getting closer. His heart began to race again, and his body was shaking. He repeated a simple no is his head. This was the worst moment to have a panic attack, and it was happening.  
  
Stiles now heard the noises of the Alpha just behind the tree. Stiles could probably turn his head around the tree, and there the Alpha would stand. He wanted to move. He wanted to run, but he was frozen. All the moving he did was grab his head between his hands. Stiles then heard a distant howl of a wolf. It made Stiles feel cold as the Alpha howled back, and began running off.  
  
Stiles could have calmed down then, but he let out a cry he had been holding in. He hated feeling this weak and terrified, but he couldn't stop crying, and holding his head between his hands and knees. He then felt hands on his, and he cried harder. It took a moment, but he heard his name being called over and over by someone. His head was being forced up out of its down to the ground position. The face that greeted him looked very worried. Stiles couldn't calm down though.  
  
"It's okay, Stiles. The Alpha's gone. It's okay." Derek tried to calm him. Stiles never thought that it'd be Derek to save him, even if Scott told him he'd call the guy. Stiles wanted to stop crying and shaking, but his body betrayed him, and he couldn't. His cries weren't loud, but he was definitely sobbing. Derek shook off his leather jacket, and fitted it around Stiles's shoulders.  
  
"Come on. We can't stay here." Derek said, going to Stiles's side, and sliding one arm under Stiles's knees, and the other behind his back. He hoisted Stiles up in his arms, and carried the boy off to wherever he was taking him. Stiles fisted the front of Derek's shirt.  
  
"You're okay." Derek cooed. That was the last thing he said as he walked through the forest. Stiles eventually began to calm down. It was difficult, mostly as he kept hiccuping for too long. He rested his head on Derek's shoulder from the exhaustion.  
  
"I- I'm- s-s-sor-ry." Stiles hiccuped. Derek didn't reply though. He just kept walking until they arrived at his house. Stiles's hiccups were still going, but they were calmed down enough. Derek settled Stiles on the couch, but Stiles still had Derek's shirt balled up in his fist.  
  
"You have to let me go, Stiles." Derek told him, and Stiles didn't even realize he was still holding on. He slowly let Derek's shirt go, and Derek left the room. Stiles let himself lay there until his hiccuping stopped. He never thought the couch would be much more comfortable than it looked. He was practically asleep when Derek came back, but Derek shook him awake.  
  
"Drink this." Derek said, holding a cup up. Stiles saw it was his cup he'd left there the time they had breakfast together, and when he drank from it, it was just water. Stiles laid his head back down, and closed his eyes, feeling a warm slight heaviness weigh on top of him.

~ ~ ~

The next day, Stiles was very surprised at where he was, and when perching up on an elbow, he saw Derek sitting on the couch at his feet. Stiles was about to remove his feet from Derek's lap, but Derek awoke as well.  
  
"Hey." Derek greeted him.  
  
Stiles pulled the blanket away, "Hey." It felt a little strange to be in Derek's house with him after they still haven't solved anything to make them be friendly.  
  
"Um, thanks for saving me, and all. I should go." He said, taking his feet away from Derek's lap to sit up.  
  
"Stiles, you should eat something before you leave." Derek offered. Stiles found that his shoes were off and sitting just next to him on the floor.  
  
"No. I think I should just go. I appreciate you saving me. Really, but there's no reason to be nice when I know you don't want to be." Stiles said, after pulling his shoes on, and standing.  
  
"You think I don't want to be nice to you?" Derek asked, trying to stop him from walking away.  
  
"Oh, I know you don't wanna be nice to me. I know when someone hates me, Derek." Stiles shot, and walked out the front door. The sun was bright through the tree.  
  
"Shit." Stiles cursed, realizing that his Jeep was parked somewhere else. No telling how far away that was to Derek's house.  
  
"Come back inside. You can call Scott to come get you, if you want." Derek suggested.  
  
"I'll call him from out here." Stiles insisted, sitting down on the porch steps, and pulling his cell phone out. Stiles heard the front door close behind, knowing Derek went inside, leaving him alone. Stiles was actually thankful for that.  
  
"Stiles? It's so early!" Scott groaned loudly in the phone upon answering.  
  
"I know, but I'm stuck at Derek's. Can you please come get me?" Stiles asked.  
  
"Where's your Jeep?" Scott asked, sounding no less awake.  
  
"I parked it somewhere else. Too far from Derek's. Just please come get me. I don't wanna have to stay here longer than I have to." Stiles sighed, bringing his arms closer to him as the wind swept by him.  
  
"All right. I'm on my way." Scott agreed, and they hung up. Stiles shoved his phone back in his pocket, and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning forward to escape the cold morning wind. Fall was closing in on winter, and it was another occasion Stiles forgot his jacket. A few minutes later, the front door was opening again.  
  
"Stiles, seriously. It's warmer inside by the fire, and I'm gonna make so tea." Derek mentioned, his voice not sounding very inviting. Stiles tightened around the word fire, but it didn't harm him like it would have.  
  
"Are you trying to make me have another panic attack? Do you hate me that much?" Stiles sneered, looking back at Derek a second. Derek walked up behind him, and dropped his leather jacket around Stiles's shoulders. It was very warm, and smelled of Derek. More than just smelled, it filled his nose up till he could smell nothing else. It was overpowering, but not in a disgusting way.  
  
"I don't mean to, and I don't hate you." Derek said, sitting beside him. Stiles didn't like to, but he gripped the sides of Derek's jacket, pulling it tighter around him.  
  
"Yes, you do." He argued. Derek paused a moment, and Stiles saw a struggling look on his face.  
  
"I know I yell at you more times than I mean to, but I don't hate you." Derek tried to explain.  
  
Stiles wasn't sure how to take that, "So, what? You like me?" He didn't mean for it to sound like he was making fun of Derek, but Derek glared.  
  
"I'm trying to apologize. Again! But of course you would laugh at me." He picked himself up, and went back inside.  
  
"Derek-" But Stiles's voice was too soft for Derek to pay attention to. He didn't even know what he'd say if Derek actually stopped. He didn't know how to deal with this guy. He didn't know how to be friends with him, or even nice. Well, he's tried the nice part, and even that's weird. Derek didn't let him in, so Stiles stopped trying, and stopped caring, but now it's like Derek wanted to let Stiles in. Maybe not completely, and maybe not like Scott, but in some way. Stiles didn't know how close Derek and Scott were. They were probably just teacher and student. So, what was the point in apologizing to Stiles for being misinterpreted. They weren't going to be friends. Stiles and Derek, just by looking at them, you'd know they weren't friends. One was distant, mean, and dangerous. The other was goofy, obnoxious, and a ball of just mess.  
  
Stiles put his chin to his knees. He didn't want to think about this. He didn't want to care. He made a loud exasperated grunt, and stood up, because this situation was just going to get more and more complicated as it went on. Maybe he could put in the effort to nip it in the bud right here and now. Or it could just get worse. Stiles took himself back into Derek's burnt, broken home.  
  
"Derek?" Stiles called, after not seeing him on the couch. Stiles walked a little further, passed the stairs, to what he supposed was the kitchen area. Derek came walking out to meet him. He didn't look happy, but he stood there waiting for Stiles to talk.  
  
"Would you consider you and Scott friends?" Stiles asked, determined. He didn't care if he started out this conversation oddly.  
  
"Not really. No." Derek shook his head, after thinking about it.  
  
"Then why are you trying to get on my good side?" Stiles asked, and waited a beat, "I'm not a werewolf. I'm just a 17 year old human kid. There's no point in you and I being friends. Not when you and Scott aren't even friends, you're with him practically everyday!" Stiles exclaimed, and Derek stood there, with a angered frown, but listening.  
  
"I just don't see the point." Stiles added, and now waited for Derek to speak. It took Derek a moment. Stiles noticed as Derek's stare traveled from his eyes down to his lips, but only for a second before they were back up to his eyes.  
  
"You remember the night I got attacked by the Alpha? Scott wanted to go after it. He asked if I knew any other werewolves in the area, and I told him this was my families area. They're all dead. You remember?" Derek was explaining. Stiles nodded.  
  
"I'm alone, and it's my-" Derek stopped himself, looking away, "I just can't stand people hating me, even though I completely deserve it." Stiles got the feeling this was more than Derek's ever told anyone. That the baggage he carried on his shoulders was much too heavy for one person. Stiles still didn't get why Derek was saying any of this to him, of all people, but Stiles saw he was trying. So, Stiles needed to try too.  
  
"I don't think you deserve to be hated." Stiles admitted.  
  
Derek looked at him, "You don't know enough to think that."  
  
"I know that you're helping Scott control this curse, and to take down the Alpha. You can't be all that bad." Stiles shrugged. Derek seemed to study Stiles a moment. Now Stiles was really curious about Derek's past. Stiles remembered Derek telling him and Scott about his family being trapped by hunters in their house and burned, but for Derek, there was a lot more to it.  
  
"I'm guessing you've never talked about it?" Stiles questioned, trying to be delicate because he remembers how his therapist made him talk about his mother's death for the first time. Derek just shook his head. Stiles tried to tread carefully here, but knew that if Derek wanted any chance at not feeling completely chained by it, he had to talk about it.  
  
"You really don't have any other family?" Stiles asked, and Derek tensed up.  
  
"I do have a sister, but she lives in New York." He answered. Stiles wondered how much of this Derek told Scott.  
  
"Do you talk to her?" Stiles asked.  
  
"No." Derek simply answered, and walked away back into the kitchen. Stiles followed him. The kitchen was the same as the rest of the house, but the cabinets and counters were all removed. There was a very large opening to the outside, where Derek stepped out of, and meddled with something on the wall. Derek stepped back inside, now holding a black kettle of what Stiles presumed to be water.  
  
"Why don't you talk to her?" Stiles pried. Derek walked passed him to the fireplace.  
  
"I don't want to bother her." He said, hooking the kettle on a hook that hung in the fireplace. Stiles's fist balled tightly as he saw and felt the roaring fire, but repeated in his head that it was a controlled fire. It was a normal fire that he could handle.  
  
"She's your sister, Derek. When was the last time you talked to her?" Stiles asked, sitting down on the couch. This conversation needed to be Stiles's distraction. Derek still kept himself knelt at the fire.  
  
"You ask too many questions." Derek stated. Stiles could hear the anger he was trying to hold back.  
  
Stiles pushed his arms through the sleeves of Derek's jacket still on his shoulders, "I'm just trying to get you to talk about it." Stiles defended, but without sounding harsh.  
  
"Well, I don't want to talk about it." Derek shot, but didn't look back at Stiles. He just kept facing the fire. Stiles felt a tinge of anger at Derek's small outburst, but knew it had to be expected.  
  
"Alright. Sorry." Stiles backed off. He watched Derek poke at the fire with a iron rod. The silence, made the fire crackling much louder, and Stiles's breath was becoming slightly uneven. He stood from the couch.  
  
"I'll go back outside." He excused himself, and he heard Derek call after him, but he rushed outside. He was able to calm his breathing down once outside.  
  
"Stiles-" Derek followed him, but saw Stiles bent over, holding himself up by the knees.  
  
"It's okay. I'm alright. It's passing." Stiles assured him, sitting down at the steps.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't realize how bad it was." Derek said.  
  
Stiles smiled, "It's a long story." Stiles closed his eyes taking in large, deep inhales.  
  
"Well, I told you some of my past." Derek pried. Stiles looked up at him, but it didn't last long as Scott was pulling up into the yard.  
  
"That was fast!" Stiles shouted so Scott could hear him. The windows were rolled down.  
  
"Yeah. I kind of sped here. Hey, Derek." Scott greeted, figuring he didn't need to get out of the car. Stiles stood, and shook Derek's warm leather jacket off.  
  
"Thanks for.. Everything, I guess." He chuckled, holding the jacket out.  
  
"Yeah." Derek nodded, taking his jacket back.  
  
"Don't think we're done talking. I'm gonna become a lot more annoying now." Stiles pointed, with a smile.  
  
"Great." Derek rolled his eyes, but his expression was softer. Not a smile, or smirk, just softer. Stiles jogged down the steps on the porch, and over to Scott's mother's car.  
  
"We gotta hurry back. My mom wants the car." Scott informed, pealing out. He drove a little too fast for Stiles's comfort, but it was still early, and a Sunday.

~ ~ ~

Stiles spend the rest of that Sunday going to his therapist appointment, and finishing homework that he let pile up. At school the next day, Stiles's pills made him extra sleepy, which was difficult because every time Stiles closed his eyes, he saw the Alpha. He'd only have nightmares about it when he was a kid. His panic attacks, in the beginning, weren't really triggered by memories of the Alpha, but this being the second time in a few months encountering the Alpha, his nightmares were coming back. He wasn't terribly scared of the Alpha. He wouldn't call it that, but his panic attacks from the encounters, and the nightmares, it seemed that way. It was in History class that he accidentally let his head rest on his arm. He saw the Alpha's red eyes, and large gnashing teeth. It growled and it kind of barked at him very loudly. He then felt it push him painfully to the floor, and he screamed. He opened his eyes, as he felt himself hit the tile floor hard. He realized that his teacher must have touched himself wake him, and he flailed and fell out of his desk. Stiles heard Jackson and a few others laughing.  
  
"Mr. Stilinski, get off the floor, and go to the office." His teacher ordered, walking away.  
  
"Stiles, are you okay?" Scott asked, coming to his side.  
  
"I'm fine." He answered. He was embarrassed, there was no use in denying that feeling. Scott helped him off the floor, and Stiles grabbed his bag and books before walking out. Stiles stood in the hall a moment hoping his embarrassment and anger would calm down, but it didn't. He threw his books against the lockers, and hit one locker that made him feel better. He rested his forehead against the lockers, wishing he wasn't about to cry. He didn't know why his outburst in class was so bad to make him feel like this.  
  
Stiles breathed evenly to calm himself because he knew this teacher would make sure to tell the office he should have shown up. Stiles collected his things, and went to the office. He told them which teacher sent him, and that they had gotten a call they'd be expecting him. Stiles took a seat and waited till either a person of administration showed up, or the principal. It didn't matter which, mostly everyone in the office knew Stiles by now and his condition.  
  
The school was a decent size public high school, but not many medical conditions. Stiles supposed the worst was Erica Reyes who had epilepsy, but the people working in the office knew each case by now. They were the ones that had their records flexible. Stiles's record was all kinds of flexible, but in the good kind. He didn't know what they'd do to him for this. Probably time with the trust councilor.  
  
The principal ended up being the one to see him for a moment. Stiles told him what had happened. He'd fallen asleep because of his pills, and had a nightmare. The principle only sent him to the trust councilor, like he presumed he would. There was only an hour left of school, and him and Scott would have had practice, but the coach was giving them Monday and Tuesday off. Stiles knocked at the trust councilor's locked door. It opened a crack, and he pushed it the rest of the way. Stiles saw Erica sitting with the trust councilor.  
  
"Stiles Stilinski? They told me you would be coming." The trust councilor smiled. She was new. She was young, maybe in her late 20's, early 30's. She also had straight long black hair.  
  
"What happened to Mrs. Hellen?" Stiles asked, feeling a little strange.  
  
"She retired at the end of last year. If you'll give me a few minutes, I'll be right with you." She smiled. Stiles glanced at Erica, who had a split lip, which looked recent. Stiles nodded, and walked back out into the hall to give Erica the rest of her appointment. There was a bar of five chairs connected together, and Stiles took a seat. Waiting didn't last long, the door was opening again, and the new councilor followed behind Erica in showing her out.  
  
"Bye, Stiles." Erica waved. She didn't really give him a chance to reply from her scurrying away quickly.  
  
"Come in, Mr. Stilinski." The trust councilor opened the door wider.  
  
"Um, 'Stiles' is good." Stiles corrected her.  
  
"Okay. Stiles. Well, I'm Ms. Morell. Why don't you tell me what happened?" Ms. Morell asked.  
  
Stiles sat down, "I fell asleep, had a nightmare, and freaked out."  
  
"Do you have nightmares a lot?" She asked.  
  
"Not anymore. Not like I used to." He answered, with a shrug.  
  
"Used to? What do you mean?" She asked, very curious.  
  
Stiles looked at her odd, "Did you not read my file? Panic disorder? Childhood trauma?" He's read his own file without the old trust councilor looking.  
  
"I don't read anyone's file without meeting them first. I find it a little more respectful." She assured him. Stiles nodded.  
  
"Then I better give you the full download." Stiles sighed, really not wanting to talk this in depth, "My mother died in a house fire when I was ten. It was our cabin we went to every summer. I used to play in the woods, when I wasn't supposed to, and was attacked by a large beast thing. In my file, you'll see it'll say 'exaggerated perception', but I already have a therapist I see weekly, so, it's nothing Mrs. Hellen dealt with." Stiles talked about this like it was a regular run down.  
  
"So, you've read your file?" Ms. Morell asked.  
  
"Not all of it, but I saw enough." He nodded.  
  
"Would you prefer it not say it's 'exaggerated perception'?" She asked. She had this relaxed, professional look about her. She didn't seem like a strict person, but she just looked very cool.  
  
"I don't really care. It used to bother me because I know what I saw, and didn't like how no one believed me, but I still know what I saw, and I just got over if people didn't believe me." Stiles shrugged.  
  
"So, you still believe what you saw?" Ms. Morell asked.  
  
"Yeah." Stiles nodded, and looked over at the clock seeing there was still a half hour to go.  
  
"So, you used to have nightmares about this beast?" She asked.  
  
"Sometimes." Stiles didn't want to talk about this anymore. His pills were wearing off.  
  
"You had nightmares about the fire." She assumed. Stiles's fists clenched, and forced his breath to stay even.  
  
"Can we not talk about this?" Stiles asked. A panic attack could come on any moment. They needed the conversation to change.  
  
"Are you on any medication?" She asked, standing up.  
  
"Yeah. They're wearing off though. They're only meant to last through school." Stiles informed her, watching her go to a water cooler, and squirting water into a paper cup.  
  
"Did you tell your therapist to give you longer lasting medication?" She asked, handing him the cup. Stiles drank it, and felt a little better.  
  
"I've only been on these new meds for a month. I had been off meds for two years." Stiles informed.  
  
"You mean, you got better? What made you relapse?" Ms. Morell asked, sitting back in her chair.  
  
"I don't know. It started out slowly. Anxiety at first, then shaky hands, then heavy breathing. Eventually it went into full blow panic attacks, and they've just been getting worse." Stiles sighed, rubbing his head. He wanted to leave. Ms. Morell took a moment to look at him.  
  
"I'll let you leave a little early. I'd like to see you once a week. Would that be okay? Maybe at an earlier time when your medication is still active?" Ms. Morell requested, grabbing her pen, and looking at her schedule.  
  
"I can refuse, right?" Stiles asked. She looked up at him, and crossed her hands on her desk.  
  
"Of course, but I'm sure the extra help from me on top of your therapist would benefit you." She tried to convince him.  
  
"May I can just come in when I need to?" He asked.  
  
She took a moment, "Sure. Just make sure you understand what you're asking. Instead of having a scheduled appointment, you'd rather come in during someone's appointment and expect me to make them leave." She informed him. Stiles sat there, knowing she was trying to show him how rude and unfair that was, but he really didn't want to have a scheduled appointment.  
  
"I understand." Stiles nodded, and she put her pen down, and stood as Stiles stood with her.  
  
"Well, it was nice meeting you, Stiles. I hope I see you again. If I don't hear from you, I'll force an appointment." She insisted.  
  
Stiles nodded, "I'll see ya." He opened the door as she showed him out. Stiles went to his locker to put his books away, and by the time he closed his locker, the bell rang. He hurried out to his car like other students were doing, but he managed to get to his first, and out of the parking lot first. Stiles hurried himself home knowing that there was a book report needing to be finished by tomorrow, and an essay that needed to be done by Wednesday. Stiles was definitely the definition of a procrastinator, but sometimes he'll have those random moments of productivity. This was one of those moments, and he needed to hurry home before it went away.  
  
He parked his Jeep quickly in front of his house, and ran inside, and upstairs. He dug out his book from his book bag, and plopped himself on his bed. They had to read The Scarlet Room, and it was a very detailed book, but not really interesting to Stiles. Stiles still read it, and gave a well written review of each passage they read. Stiles kept a pen in hand to make notes in the book. The class did have to buy their own book, which, at first, Stiles wasn't excited about, but it wasn't a bad book. He wouldn't read it again, but it wasn't bad. Stiles wasn't the fastest reader, but he finished the passage they had to read, right as his father came home. He got up from his bed, and went to his desk with his laptop to type out the review. There was a questionnaire to follow with the review the teacher gave them, and Stiles began typing.  
  
"Hey." His father greeted him, knocking on the wide open to door to let himself we known.  
  
"Hey." Stiles simply replied, glued into typing. He wanted to be distracted. He wanted to let his dad pull him away, but his thoughts from the book were still fresh. He needed to type the review out quickly.  
  
"You almost done? I was thinking we could go to a nice place tonight." His dad suggested.  
  
"I just started. Where were you thinking?" Stiles asked.  
  
"The nice restaurant outside of town." His father reminded him.  
  
"Is this a date?" Stiles chuckled, looking in his book for a quote, and typing it out.  
  
"I just got paid. Let's just enjoy it." His father laughed with him, "I'll let you work. Just make sure you're ready by 7:30." His father told him. Stiles glanced at his clock. That would give him an hour to work and get ready. He wouldn't be done in time. Stiles worked for the next 30 minutes, and stopped to shower and dress. He knew the place his father was talking about. It wasn't a highly fancy place, but it wasn't cheap. His father must either be in a really good mood, or have a craving. Either way, it was good food, and Stiles was always up for that. In the middle of Stiles tying his review, with the small amount of time he had left, there was a scratching on his window. Stiles turned to see Howl standing on his roof. The wolf was really good at jumping up quietly. Stiles was still confused on how the wolf was able to jump that high. Stiles closed his door, and went to the window to open it.  
  
"Hey, boy. I can't hang out tonight. I'm going to dinner with my dad." Stiles said, letting Howl jump inside. Howl was getting used to jumping up on Stiles, or getting really close to him, but this time, Howl kept his distance. Stiles came up to him, grabbing his ears, and scratching in all the right places to make Howl's tongue flop out, and his eyes close. Stiles giggled to how much Howl enjoyed this.  
  
"I'd love on you some more, but I just showered, and I can't be smelling like a wolf." Stiles chuckled. Howl looked at him, and groaned. Stiles checked his watch. It was almost time to go.  
  
"You gotta go." Stiles told him, "You can come back later when I get back home, if you want." He suggested, as Howl jump back out the window. Howl touched his nose to Stiles's cheek, and jumped down from the roof. Stiles smiled, and closed the window. His door was then opened.  
  
"You ready to go?" His father asked, wearing a dress shirt, and dark jeans.  
  
"Yeah. Hold on." Stiles said, putting his wallet in his back pocket, and his phone in the front. He then went to the bathroom to wash his hands, and cheek, and then sprayed himself with a little cologne. His father was already walking down the stairs, and Stiles joined him. Stiles was wearing a black shirt, a black blazer over a white hoodie, and black jeans.  
  
They left the house in Stiles's Jeep since they couldn't drive the patrol car. His dad complained a little on Stiles's driving, and his music choices. The night was actually turning out much better than the rest of his day. Stiles was thankful to have a great dad to make his day better. Stiles supposed he tried to make it better seeing as his son suffered from panic attacks. He didn't know what went on in Stiles's day unless he told him, so his dad was always amazing with him. He didn't spoil Stiles, and of course he yelled and they argued, but he was still good to Stiles.  
  
"I love you, dad." Stiles smiled, as they were entering the parking lot of the restaurant.  
  
It was, of course, random to his father, but he smiled, "I love you too, son." Stiles parked, and they got out. Being it was a Monday, the restaurant wasn't terribly busy, and they were able to get a table in under 15 minutes. Sitting at their table, his father talked about his day. Stiles was vague about his day, but is father pushed him to about it.  
  
"I ended up sleeping in History class." Stiles admitted.  
  
"You're sleeping in class?" His dad looked a little disappointed, but Stiles didn't take it to heart.  
  
"It was an accident. Anyway, I had a nightmare, and freaked out." Stiles further explained. His dad now lost his disappointment, and looked concerned.  
  
"You haven't had a nightmare in a long time." His father noted.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm okay. I don't think it'll get serious." Stiles tried to assure him.  
  
"Are the pills helping at all?" His father asked.  
  
Stiles thought a moment, "They do what they're supposed to, but when they wear off, it's gotten worse." Stiles didn't want to admit this to his dad. He would rather tell him he was much better, but his dad trusted him to tell him the truth about this. His father needed to know how bad it was, or else Stiles wasn't going to get better. That was one of the first things he learned when he was diagnosed. He needed to be honest about his disorder to get proper treatment on getting better.  
  
"We'll let your therapist know." His father said, looking down at is hands.  
  
"You're not upset, or disappointed, are you?" Stiles asked, seeing a pain in his father's expression.  
  
"I'm only upset that you have to go through this. You know how feel about this." His father informed, looking up at him. Stiles nodded. He understood what his dad felt. They had a few therapy sessions together letting Stiles understand that his father loves him, and doesn't blame him for his condition. He only worried, and wished it never had to happen to his son.  
  
"But you got better before. You can get better again. I know you can, Stiles." His father assured him. Stiles smiled. They were soon eating, and laughing together. Stiles was mostly making his father laugh. It was something Stiles hardly got to do anymore, but when he was able to, it really made his day. When they finished, and his father paid, Stiles drove them back home.  
  
"Is that paper due tomorrow?" His father asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm almost done with it." Stiles informed him, as he pulled into their driveway.  
  
"Well, don't stay up too late." His father said, getting out of the Jeep.  
  
"Hey. It's a little late to go back to work." Stiles said, realizing what time it was.  
  
"I know. I got to take an early night. Why do you think we actually went out this time?" His father questioned, looking at him odd.  
  
"I didn't think about it till now." Stiles chuckled, they walked into the house. They went up the stairs, and to their separate bedrooms.  
  
"Night, dad." Stiles called to him.  
  
"Night." His father replied. Stiles kicked off his shoes, and ripped his blazer and hoodie off. He would have dress more comfortably, but this paper needed to be finished. It didn't take him long, and he did it playing some music. When he swiveled around to stand after finishing his paper and sent it to the wireless printer to print, there was a tapping on his window. Stiles turned, figuring it would be Howl, but it was a person. It wasn't bright in his room, so he couldn't see who it was. Stiles went to the lamp in the corner, and the face was illuminated.  
  
"Derek?" He questioned, pushing open the window, "What're you doing here?" Derek looked around.  
  
"May I come in?" He asked. Stiles moved away to let Derek climb in. Stiles was actually surprised at the size of Derek in his room. He seemed larger, and the room smaller, even though they were the same height, and he's seen Derek in his room before. It was weird.  
  
"What's going on? Is everything okay?" Stiles asked.  
  
Derek looked around his room a moment, "The hunters in town are patrolling in the woods near my house. I need somewhere to hide out for a while."  
  
"What? Hunters? I didn't know we had hunters here. Are they looking for the Alpha? Are they after you? What did you do? Did you bring trouble to my house?" Stiles freaked a little.  
  
Derek faced him, "Stiles. Calm down. They're not after me. I just didn't want to see them if they came knocking. Not really in the mood to claim territory right now." Derek rubbed his forehead. He looked tired, and dirty in this light, which was much better light than the shadows of Derek's house.  
  
"Okay. Sure. You can hang out here as long as you need. Well, maybe not as long as you need. I got school in the morning." Stiles informed him, going to his desk to collect his homework.  
  
"I saw you working at your desk, but I didn't want to disturb you until you were done." Derek mentioned, putting his hands in his jacket pockets as if not knowing what else to do with them.  
  
Stiles turned to him, "You were out there this whole time?" Derek looked like he'd done something wrong, because that's how Stiles made it seem.  
  
"Dude, it's freezing outside. I would have let you in anyway." Stiles didn't pick up that it was creepy Derek sat outside his window for God knows how long.  
  
"I'm a werewolf remember? The cold doesn't really bother me. Plus, I have a jacket." Derek said, opening his arms with his hands still in his pockets to show his leather jacket. Stiles remembered how warm it was, and the way it smelled.  
  
"You can sit down, if you want. Sounds like you might be waiting a while." He offered. Derek nodded, and took the desk chair to sit in. Stiles excused himself to get his paper from downstairs out of the printer in his father's office. When he came back upstairs, Derek was squatting down at his bookshelf.  
  
"See anything you like?" Stiles asked, noticing he was looking at Stiles's CDs.  
  
"Kind of. You have a verity of tastes." Derek commented.  
  
"Yeah. There's more stuff on my laptop, if you wanna look." Stiles offered, "If you wanna play something, you can."  
  
Derek stood, "No. I'm good." Derek went back to the desk chair to sit, and Stiles put his books and review in his book bag. Stiles realized he was still in his jeans, and wanted to change into his sweatpants. He really wanted to just wear his boxers, but he had company. Stiles then remembered how dirty Derek looked, and wondered how the guy bathed, or when he did.  
  
Stiles turned around to look at Derek, "Do you wanna shower?" He asked. Derek's eyes widened.  
  
"No!" Stiles exclaimed, "No no no. I mean, you can take one while you're waiting. I'm sure you'd want one. Who knows how long those hunters will take?" Stiles explained what he meant. Derek's expressed calmed from the shock.  
  
"I can even wash your clothes, and let you borrow something of mine till they're clean." Stiles further suggested.  
  
Derek looked to be thinking, "I don't want to be a bother." He shook his head.  
  
"Dude, I offered. Go shower. Leave your clothes out in the hall." Stiles smiled, and went in his chest of drawers for something big enough for Derek to wear over all those muscles. Derek hesitated to open the door.  
  
"My dad's asleep. It's the middle door down the hall." Stiles instructed, and Derek opened his bedroom door, and walked out into the hall. Stiles kept searching for clothes. Stiles picked out the sweatpants he wanted to wear, and figured Derek could fit them. He then found a much larger shirt than his others for Derek. He hoped Derek would be okay with these. Stiles on the other hand, found basketball shorts for himself to wear.  
  
Stiles heard the water running in the bathroom, and saw a pile of dark clothes out in the hall. Stiles picked up the dirty ones, and left the folded borrowed ones in their place. Derek's clothes definitely smelled dirty. Derek never smelled bad. Stiles supposed he had cologne, but as far as washing clothes and himself go, the man was filthy. Stiles was definitely going to have him bring over all his clothes to wash. Stiles went downstairs with Derek's clothes and threw them in the washer in the downstairs hallway. Stiles put them on a heavy load, and sprayed stain removed on all the clothing. These clothes were going to be so clean, Derek will be wanting to come over all the time for a shower, and his clothes cleaned, which Stiles found a little weird as the thought entered his head.  
  
The shower was still running as he climbed up the stairs, and back to his bedroom. He then realized what a mess his room was, and started to quickly pick up things. It was mostly clothes, and his lacrosse stuff. Papers, and empty plates and bowls. When taking the dishes from his room down to the kitchen, he figured Derek would be hungry, and made him a sandwich. Stiles didn't know how else the guy ate. He didn't really want to go in the realm of seeing Derek eating animals raw that he caught using his werewolf powers, but that's where Stiles's mind went.  
  
Stiles made a killer sandwich, and grabbed a bottle of cold water, before climbing back up the stairs to his room. The shower was no longer on, and the clothes in the hall were gone. Stiles just went to his room, and set the plate and bottle on the now cleaned desk. While waiting for Derek to come back, Stiles settled himself on his bed with his laptop open, browsing the Internet. The door opened, and revealed a Derek with damp hair, that was no longer gelled up. It was a little strange, but mostly endearing. He didn't look so dangerous or intimidating. The clothing helped to. The shirt was a little tight, but it couldn't be helped. Derek looked more domestic this way, and it made Stiles want to laugh.  
  
"Late night snack?" Derek pointed.  
  
"That's for you. I don't really know what you eat out at that house, so I figured you'd be hungry." Stiles informed. Derek looked over at him with a look Stiles didn't know how to place. He was surprised, but also something softer.  
  
"Thanks." He said, and Stiles nodded, watching Derek sit in the desk chair to eat the sandwich.  
  
"Have the hunters done this before?" Stiles asked after a quiet moment.  
  
"They used to. They go by a code though-"  
  
"Wait. You mean you knew them? Like talked with them?" Stiles asked.  
  
"Well, yeah. They were more reasonable a long time ago. They knew we were here, and we knew they were here. Our top Alpha of the family spoke with their leader, and the hunters established that we can live together, but if one of us attacked another human, they would come after that werewolf." Derek explained, which Stiles was still surprised he'd open up this much, even though they agreed that them getting to know each other was best.  
  
"Who lived here first?" Stiles asked.  
  
"That was always argued. I believe we were here first, but it didn't really mattered. We weren't even the pack that attacked humans. I've met many packs who's morals and agendas were very flawed. My family lived normal, but just happened to be werewolves." Derek explained with a shrugged. He was now turned around to face Stiles with his plate in his lap to keep eating.  
  
"Your family sounds nice, and that house is huge. How many of you were there?" Stiles asked, hoping this topic wasn't bothering Derek. He knew talking about his mom was difficult. He hoped he wasn't crossing any lines with Derek.  
  
"There was 26 of us. Aunts, uncles, grandparents, cousins, brothers, sisters. We all lived there." Derek answered, almost with a brighter expressed, which slowly turned sad when he bowed his head to take a bite from his half eaten sandwich. Stiles wasn't sure how to continue the conversation. He didn't want Derek to divulge into the night he lost his family, if he didn't want to.  
  
"I'm sorry." Stiles simply said. Derek looked up at him, and nodded.  
  
"Do you talk about your mom?" He asked surprisingly.  
  
Stiles felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand, "Not really." He answered.  
  
"You don't like talking about her." Derek observed. Stiles shook his head. There was another silence as Derek ate. Stiles kept his eyes on his computer screen trying to forget Derek mentioned his mother.  
  
"How's it going with Scott?" Stiles asked, wanting to veer the conversation.  
  
"It could be better. Scott's a difficult one to teach." Derek admitted.  
  
Stiles chuckled, "I hear you there. He's smart, he's just not great at showing it." Derek nodded in agreement.  
  
"He's managed to keep control when he's angry, at least." Derek shrugged.  
  
"What do you mean? There's other ways to lose control?" Stiles asked, looking away from his laptop.  
  
"Yeah. He has a girlfriend now. He can't really be doing anything too physical-"  
  
"Okay! That's good! I don't need to know!" Stiles stopped him, covering his ears. Derek laughed a little.  
  
"You asked." Derek shrugged.  
  
"I didn't need to know that much. He's my best friend, but there's so much I want to know." Stiles shook his head.  
  
"I thought best friends lived vicariously through each other?" Derek asked, with a teasing amused expression.  
  
"Well, yeah, but not when I'm unprepared for the information, and not if it's someone talking about someone else." Stiles ran a hand through his buzzed hair. He was glad to see Derek lighten up. The guy looked like he needed it.  
  
"Anyway!" Stiles exclaimed, "I wanted to know. You don't have to answer, but was your whole family werewolves? I mean, were you born a werewolf? How does that work?"  
  
"I already told you this." Derek furrowed his brow in confusion.  
  
"Well, rebuff me. Tell me all about Derek Hale and Family." Stiles grinned. Derek turned to get the water bottle to drink.  
  
"I was born a werewolf. Both my parents were werewolves. They were both Alphas." Derek answered.  
  
"Wait? There were two Alphas? Was one of them the Alpha leader?" Stiles asked, getting excited to think that one of Derek's parents ran the family.  
  
"No. There were many Alphas in my family, but we only named the eldest the top Alpha." Derek shook his head.  
  
Stiles's curiosity grew, "How do you become an Alpha?"  
  
Derek groaned a little, biting his sandwich, "You ask too many questions." He turned back to the desk to finish his sandwich and drink more water.  
  
"I just wanna know stuff. If Scott knows stuff, I don't wanna be out if the loop." Stiles defended, looking back down at his laptop screen. Derek didn't honestly sound annoyed, but Stiles took it to heart, even though he knew shouldn't.  
  
"You now a lot more than Scott now." Derek noted, getting up from the chair, and sitting in the empty space next to Stiles on the bed.  
  
"Why would you tell me more than Scott knows? He's the werewolf here, not me. I'm just the regular human best friend." Stiles asked, feeling skeptical about Derek opening up this much. The man was just letting everything bleed out.  
  
"Hey." Derek sternly said, "Look at me." Stiles turned his head to look at Derek's hardened expressed, "Just because you're human, doesn't mean that makes you unimportant. You wanted to know about my past, and frankly Scott holds you in high regards." Derek began to get a little bashful, "And I just wanted to have a friend like that."  
  
"So, why aren't you friends with Scott?" Stiles asked a little confused.  
  
"I want a friend like you, Stiles!" Derek snapped. So, open feelings wasn't Derek's strong point, but at least he pushed through it.  
  
"Oh." Stiles turned his gaze away with a smile. His face even felt a little hot. They became quiet a moment. Derek had his arms crossed, and Stiles still had a small smile on his face.  
  
"What're you doing?" Derek asked, leaning in close to try and look at Stiles's laptop.  
  
"Wishful shopping." Stiles answered, turning his laptop to show Derek the clothing store he was looking at.  
  
"Clothes? I didn't pick you for the fashionable type." Derek teased.  
  
"Are you kidding? I'd rock that hell outta that jacket." Stiles point to a fit looking leather jacket with zipper lining. Derek gave a face, and Stiles glared at him.  
  
"Fine! What do you think would look good on me?" Stiles asked. Derek leaned more into Stiles's space to better look at the laptop screen. Stiles became very aware of the warmth Derek produced, but tried to remain cool as he scrolled through the jacket section of the website.  
  
"That one." Derek pointed to a regular dark green looking hoodie. Similar to the ones in his closet.  
  
"Really? I already have a million of those." Stiles rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, I don't really think of you in different clothes." Derek defended, also rolling his eyes.  
  
"Ah! But you do think of me." Stiles teased. Derek gave an expression that can only convey the words 'you're stupid'.  
  
"Think outside the box, Derek." Stiles said, waving his hands in a dramatic expression. Derek sighed and went to look again. This time it took Derek a while to find something. They were still pretty close. Derek had leaned in enough for their shoulders to touch. At first it was very light, neither of them noticed, but then Stiles became aware of the weight, and couldn't help but to smile.  
  
"That one. Maybe." Derek pointed to a dark grey jacket, with a hood, but it had cuffs and buttons. Almost a short trench coat that went down around the hips. It was very stylish, but in a casual way.  
  
"That actually looks good." Stiles was surprised. Of course, at Derek picking something that looked good, but that Stiles actually liked it.  
  
"Are you actually going to buy it?" Derek asked, not pulling away to give their shoulder's space.  
  
"I don't have the money. I would if I did. Maybe I can bribe my dad to give me an advance on my allowance.  
  
"Allowance? If Scott has a job, why don't you?" Derek asked.  
  
"Well, my dad is the sheriff, so we don't really have money problems. Scott's mom works double shifts at the hospital, and they're still just making it. Plus, my dad spoils me because of my panic attacks. He doesn't want me to worry about stuff, or push myself too hard." Stiles explained, slowly feeling kind of useless. Even if his dad makes good enough money for the both of them, he should still pitch in. He was old enough.  
  
Derek moved so he was sitting comfortably, but their shoulders still touching a little, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad."  
  
"What makes you think that?" Stiles asked, saving the page with the jacket, and looking through more things.  
  
"I can smell your emotions." Derek answered. Stiles looked over at him strange.  
  
"Werewolf senses. I can't really help it." Derek shrugged. Stiles then noticed how very close they were, and turned his head away. He wasn't freaked by it, but it was surprising. Stiles tried to calm himself down because Derek with his 'werewolf senses' could probably tell.  
  
"That's almost like reading my mind, dude. It's weird." He said. Derek chuckled, and Stiles felt the vibration of his voice by how close he was. It was chilling in a very good way.  
  
"Do you wanna watch a movie? I got a big selection." Stiles offered.  
  
"Um, sure. Why don't you pick? I haven't really watched anything since I was a kid." Derek said.  
  
"You're gonna trust me?" Stiles asked, jokingly surprised.  
  
"Don't make me regret it." Derek sighed. Stiles went through his movies in his computer, and chose Iron Man. Stiles figured no one could disagree to any superhero movie, and Derek didn't. Stiles started the movie, and fluffed the pillow behind his back to get comfortable. Derek didn't move. When leaning back, Stiles had moved a little down, and Derek was taller. Stiles rested his head on Derek's muscley shoulder without really thinking. It was only inches away from his head anyway. Derek was so warm, and Stiles ended up falling asleep.  
  
Stiles wouldn't know this, but when Derek saw Stiles was asleep, Derek stopped the movie. He closed the laptop, and slowly, and carefully, he moved away, leading Stiles down to the bed. Stiles moved in his sleep to curl with a pillow, and Derek smiled as he pulled the blankets up on Stiles's body. He even grabbed his leather jacket, and draped it over Stiles. Derek pulled his boots back on in the quiet dark of Stiles's room. He took one last look at the boy before climbing out the window, and closing it behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles's brow stitched together angrily, "You're my friend, Derek! I don't leave my friends when I know they're having a hard time dealing with something. Something's wrong, and I'm here-"
> 
> "What, Stiles? Are you going to fix it? You came here to fix my problems and make them all go away?" Derek sarcastically spat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can contact me via my tumblr. [AmandaPandapple](http://www.amandapandapple.tumblr.com)

Being Stiles, he would have worn Derek's jacket the next day at school because he thought he'd look cool, but Scott and his werewolf sense of smell would have asked questions. It wasn't that he was hiding his and Derek's fresh new friendship, or whatever stage it was in, but Stiles knows Scott needs to be eased into information. It can't really be pushed. Plus, the more Stiles thought about wearing Derek's jacket, the more weird it actually would have been. His mind wandered to those old style movies set in high school, and the guy's giving his girlfriend his jacket. Stiles didn't even know why his mind went there, but it made him throw Derek's jacket into the corner of the room. Instead, he went to school in his normal jeans, t shirt, and plaid button up with a hoodie.  
  
He ate breakfast, took his four pills, and put Derek's wet clothes in the dryer before leaving to school. Stiles didn't know when Derek left his house last night. He supposed it was when he fell asleep. Stiles groaned in embarrassment for falling asleep on Derek. This made him really not wanna see Derek ever again. He'd probably go super red from embarrassment, and his head'll explode. He calmed down by the time he got to school. His pills had kicked in, and he didn't feel very embarrassed anymore. He actually didn't think about the incident any longer from that point for the whole day.  
  
It was a normal day on his pills at school. Though, he slept in his English class, and had another nightmare of the Alpha. He woke up shouting no, and the students laughed a little, but the teacher quieted them. She suggested he go to the bathroom to get some water, and he took it. He splashed cold water all over his face, and back of his neck. He hated these nightmares. He didn't understand why he would have one in the middle of school, but not last night. It was strange, and frustrating. Stiles perched himself on his hands at one of the sinks. He had his head bowed, and his eyes closed to find some peace of mind. Suddenly, someone came barging into the bathroom. It wasn't really barging, but against the quiet, that's what it felt like to Stiles. It also didn't help on who it was.  
  
"Stilinski." Jackson glared. Stiles didn't say anything. What was there to say?  
  
"Get out." Jackson ordered. Stiles would have normally retaliated with a sarcastic remark, but he just turned the sink on to splash his face. Jackson stood right next to him.  
  
"Did you hear me?" Jackson was close, trying to intimidate. Stiles raised his wet face to Jackson.  
  
"Get out." Jackson demanded again. Stiles didn't feel afraid, or looked down upon, which he normally would have. He would have either left quickly, or said something else that could have gotten him in trouble, but he just stood there quietly. Jackson saw no falter in Stiles. Jackson hardened his expression, but backed off.  
  
"Freak." He said, and went to a urinal. Stiles grabbed a napkin to wipe his face dry, threw it away, and left. Stiles didn't really think more on the encounter. He didn't really care. The rest of the day wasn't like this. He focused on his work, forced himself to stay awake, and dodged the cafeteria so Scott wouldn't make him eat. Scott was most likely eating with Allison anyway.  
  
It was another day without lacrosse practice, so Stiles went home to sleep the rest of his pills off. When he woke up, the first thing he saw was Derek's jacket crumpled up on the floor in the corner. Stiles lazily got up to retrieve it. He needed to give it and Derek's clothes, back to him. Stiles shoved his feet back in his shoes, and went down stairs to the dryer for Derek's clothes. They smelled much better now. Stiles folded the clothes, and got in his Jeep. He didn't know why he was going to all this trouble just to give Derek back his clothes, but he needed to give them back somehow.  
  
It was dark out. Stiles drove the entire hour to Derek's house starving, and loud music playing. When he arrived, the house looked the same, pitch black and empty. Stiles didn't know if Derek was even home, but when he came closer to the house, he could hear talking. Derek's voice. He sounded annoyed, but he heard no other voice.  
  
Stiles knocked, "Hold on." Derek said, discontinuing his conversation. Stiles got a little nervous, and the door flew open.  
  
"Stiles!" Derek hissed, leaving the door open, and putting the phone back to his ear. "It's nothing. I thought I heard something." Derek said into the phone, and turning away. Stiles walked in, now feeling intrusive.  
  
"For the last time, no! I have everything under control." Derek yelled, and hung up his phone.  
  
"Who was that?" Stiles asked, moving the clothes from one arm to the other.  
  
"What're you doing here? It's not safe." Derek harshly asked.  
  
"I just came to bring you your clothes. All fresh and clean." Stiles smiled, trying to ignore Derek's mood. Derek wasn't wearing Stiles's shirt and sweatpants. He was wearing his own jeans and t shirt. Now actually looking at Derek, his shirt looked bulged in the front at the neckline, like he wearing something thick under his shirt, in fact, he's seen the same bulge in Derek's shirts a few times before, but never found out what it was. Derek came closer to take his clothes from Stiles.  
  
"Thanks." He said, and walked on the other side of the stairs. Stiles hasn't been down there, but he could guess that Derek's other clothes were back there. When Derek came back, he looked at Stiles odd.  
  
"You came all this way just to give me my clothes?" He asked.  
  
"I can tell you wanna be alone. I'll go." Stiles held up his hands, and went to the open front door.  
  
"No." Derek stopped him, "Stiles, you don't have to go. I'm just in a bad mood."  
  
Stiles turned around, "Aren't you always?" He wasn't upset or hurt by Derek projecting his sourness toward him. Stiles smiled in reassurance.  
  
"Only when teenagers are annoying me." Derek joked back.  
  
Stiles placed his hand over his heart with a hurtful expression, "That hurts, Derek. Right here." He patted his chest. Derek chuckled. Stiles could see he was trying to loosen up.  
  
"Do you wanna talk about it?" Stiles carefully asked, hoping he wouldn't set Derek off by making it serious. Derek sighed heavily, and then looked at Stiles, as if contemplating if he wanted to.  
  
"Not really." Derek shook his head. Stiles nodded, actually feeling a little hurt that Derek had to think that long on it, then eventually not tell him at all.  
  
Derek sighed again, as if he knew how Stiles felt, "It's not because I specifically don't want to tell you. I just- We just started to get to know each other, and you know a lot about me. I still know very little of you." He tried to explain to soften whatever damage he might have done to Stiles. It didn't help, but Stiles understood.  
  
"I'm guessing it's something you don't trust with me right now. It's okay. I get it." Stiles nodded, going to the couch to sit down, "What do you wanna know?" He wasn't offended in the least, and Stiles hoped by Derek's werewolf senses, he could tell that.  
  
"Well," Derek sat on the other side of the couch, "I don't really know where to start." He shrugged. Stiles smiled a bit, kicked his shoes off to lift his feet on the couch to face Derek, his back against the armrest.  
  
"Let me start you out; my name is Stiles Stilinski. I'm 17. My birthday is April 8th. I'm a Junior in high school. Um, huh, my life is pretty boring compared to yours." Stiles said, looking over at Derek.  
  
"Not really. What about your family?" Derek asked, almost abruptly. Stiles wasn't really expecting it, but Derek tried to be delicate in saying it.  
  
"Oh. Um." Stiles stumbled, "I live with my dad. He's the Sheriff, as you probably already know." Stiles was trying very hard to avoid 'the mom talk'. Stiles caught Derek's eye; he was waiting.  
  
"Derek, I can't-"  
  
"You don't have to talk about it, or her." Derek interrupted, and Stiles was grateful for getting a pass on this one. Stiles picked at a thread on his jeans.  
  
"With my life, I can talk about werewolves in any sense. I don't have to talk about my family. With you? Your family is the only story you have. Sure, you have Scott, school, and other friends, but in your life, the biggest part is your family. They're what made you who you are today." Derek pointed out. Stiles sat there, feeling his heart racing. He wasn't ready for this. Derek looked over at him, and his eyes grew.  
  
"Stiles?" He said, getting up to be closer to Stiles. Stiles didn't move or respond though. He was breathing heavy, and his hands fisted around the knees of his jeans. Stiles tried everything in his might to calm down, but he felt very hot. He was finally able to move, but only to try and tear his jacket off. He struggled though.  
  
"Stiles-"  
  
"Get it off!" Stiles screamed, and Derek got behind him to take a hold of him to still him so he could remove his jacket. Stiles began grabbing at his shirt. He didn't know when he had started crying, but his face felt wet under the heat. Derek took a hold of Stiles again, but this time, wrapping his arms around him.  
  
"Stiles." Derek's voice was right in his ear, "Stiles, calm down. You're okay." Stiles could feel the bass vibrations Derek's voice made through his chest onto his back. His voice was steady, deep, and soothing.  
  
"Just breathe, Stiles. In and out." Derek said, and moved himself from behind the armrest, to pick Stiles up a little so he could sit behind the boy. Stiles let Derek handle him, and hold him tight against his chest. Stiles grabbed Derek's arms that held him. Stiles could feel Derek's deep breathing, and tried concentrating very hard to mimic it.  
  
"That's it. You're doing good." Derek encouraged, still with his mouth against Stiles's ear. Stiles had stopped crying now, and it took a few more minutes until he was completely calmed down. Derek began to let go, but Stiles gripped his hands on Derek's arms. He didn't want the comfort to end just yet. He still needed a few more minutes.  
  
"This is not what I wanted to happened." Stiles said, almost as an apology.  
  
"It's okay. I pushed you to it. I'm sorry." Derek responded, and Stiles could feel one of Derek's thumbs caress his arm a little.  
  
"Have you ever dealt with someone who had panic attacks?" Stiles asked, closing his eyes from exhaustion.  
  
"No, but Scott told me a few things I could do, should you ever have one with me around." Derek mentioned.  
  
"He told you I have panic attacks?" Stiles asked, turning his head to try and look at Derek.  
  
"No. The night I found you was when I found out. I just asked him what should I do if you have another one with just me around." Derek informed him. Stiles continued to look at him, but in surprise.  
  
"Did I do okay?" Derek asked.  
  
Stiles nodded, looking away, "Yeah. You did great." Stiles was now comfortable with giving him and Derek some space. He loosened his grip, and let his hands slide away from Derek's arms, and Derek let go himself. He got up from the couch, and Stiles frowned as he felt his back go cold.  
  
"I'll be able to talk about- it at some point." Stiles seemed to promise, looking up at Derek.  
  
Derek now sat in front of him, "Don't push yourself. You tell me when you're ready." Stiles looked into his bluish green eyes, and saw concern. It was an odd look for Derek to have towards him.  
  
Stiles nodded, "And you can tell me about yours when you're ready." Stiles knew Derek struggled too. Derek's concerned look fell, as he nodded. He stood from the couch again and went out of the room. Stiles stood to get his discarded jacket off the floor.  
  
"Are you hungry?!" Derek asked in a loud voice. He hadn't come back yet.  
  
"Why?! Are you?!" Stiles called back.  
  
"Yeah!" Derek's voice was getting closer, "And I could really go for some real food." Derek was now standing in the frame of the room. He was wearing the clothes Stiles had washed. Stiles noticed Derek looking him up and down.  
  
"These are honestly the cleanest clothes I have now." Derek admitted.  
  
Stiles looked to his face now, "That's really pathetic, Derek." Derek chuckled to this.  
  
"Why do you choose to live here? Don't you have money to live in a better place?" Stiles asked.  
  
"I don't. I find money to get my clothes clean when they need it." Derek shrugged.  
  
Stiles eyed him, "'Find'? Or 'steal'?"  
  
Derek huffed, "Whatever you wanna call it."  
  
"Do you steal money for food too?" Stiles asked. Derek didn't answer. He looked away from Stiles.  
  
"You don't wolf out, and eat animals, do you?" Stiles chuckled. Derek didn't answer.  
  
"Oh my, God! You do! Do you at least cook them?!" Stiles cringed. Derek still didn't answered.  
  
"That's gross, Derek! Not to mention really unsanitary. I bet that sandwich I made for you was like the only decent food you had in months." Stiles was officially grossed out.  
  
"Stiles, I have the digestive system to handle raw meat-"  
  
"No! No. Don't try to explain it. Let's just get you some real food." Stiles stopped him, and walked passed him, toward the front door. A burst of cold air hit Stiles once he opened the door, and stood in the doorway a second to get used to it.  
  
"Do you have a warmer jacket?" Derek asked, standing behind him.  
  
"No, but I'll be fine." Stiles tried to assure him as they walked to Stiles's Jeep. Stiles felt a heavy weight on his shoulders. It was Derek's very warm leather jacket.  
  
"Is this gonna become a thing now?" Stiles chuckled, pulling the jacket closer to him.  
  
"Not unless you get a warmer jacket. It's winter soon. You have to have something." Derek rounded to the passenger side.  
  
"What I usually do is wear more than one jacket." Stiles informed him, as they climbed into his Jeep.  
  
"So, why didn't you tonight?" Derek asked.  
  
"I don't know. I forgot." Stiles shrugged, pulling his arms into the sleeves so he could drive.  
  
"Maybe you should buy that jacket we were looking at." Derek suggested.  
  
Stiles started the car, "I still have to get the money." He began driving, knowing it would take an hour to get into town. They didn't really talk. Stiles gave Derek the radio to look through, but he declined. Stiles then gave Derek his case of CD's in the glovebox, and Derek looked through them. Stiles didn't really know what Derek would choose, but him picking a rock band deemed pretty obvious. When they reached town, it was a little passed 9.  
  
"So, what were you thinking of?" Stiles asked, passing many places, and thinking of a few himself.  
  
"I really don't know. I don't have that much money." Derek shook his head, looking around.  
  
"You have enough money for the dollar menu at McDonald's?" Stiles asked, and Derek nodded, still looking around. Stiles glanced over at him a moment, and turned into a little pizza place he was fond of.  
  
"This isn't McDonald's." Derek pointed out, as Stiles parked.  
  
"No. I'll pay. Don't worry about it." Stiles smiled, and got out. Derek followed. The place actually had a few people in it, and Stiles noticed Derek looking around uncomfortably.  
  
"You like everything on your pizza?" Stiles asked. Derek nodded, not looking at him. Stiles ordered them a pizza with everything. They had to wait a few minutes for it to be made.  
  
"This place makes the best pizza." Stiles informed him. Derek just nodded.  
  
"Dude. Are you okay?" Stiles asked, trying to catch his eyes.  
  
"I just haven't been around a crowd of people in a while." Derek noted, now trying to hide his uncomfortableness.  
  
"Well, this isn't a crowd. It's just a few people." Stiles tried to assure him that this wasn't a big deal.  
  
"I don't do well with just regular people." Derek said.  
  
"You do fine with me." Stiles noted, "What's five more people, that aren't even talking to you?" Derek was looking at him now, and he seemed to calm enough to remain standing there. Their pizza came, and Stiles paid for it. They got it to go.  
  
"Do you wanna eat at my house, or stay in the Jeep?" Stiles asked.  
  
"Is your father home?" Derek asked, holding the pizza in his lap.  
  
"He'll be home in half an hour. We can hide out in my room like before? He won't know you're there." Stiles suggested. Derek agreed, and Stiles drove them to his house. The house was dark. His father always came home for dinner, or called if he wasn't. When his father came home, he turned the porch lights on.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Derek asked, noticing Stiles staring at the house, and not making any attempt at getting out of the Jeep.  
  
"My dad usually calls if he's not coming home." Stiles informed him.  
  
"I don't sense anything strange." Derek said, and Stiles began getting out.  
  
"Well, even if something's wrong, I have you to protect me, right?" Stiles batted his eyes jokingly.  
  
"You're on your own, kid." Derek scoffed, making Stiles laughed. They walked up to the front door, and Stiles unlocked and opened it. The house was so dark. It was too weird. Stiles flipped the light switch to turn on the lights for the front door and stairs.  
  
"You head to my room. I'm gonna call my dad." Stiles told him, and walked into the kitchen, hopping up on the counter, and pulling out his phone. Stiles had to call twice before his dad picked up.  
  
"Hey. Sorry I didn't call, I got swamped in paperwork." His father said, answering the phone.  
  
"It's okay. Just making sure. How late are you gonna be?" Stiles asked, picking at a thread on his jeans.  
  
"Late. You okay?" His father asked.  
  
"Yeah. I ordered pizza. I'm sure I'll be asleep before you get home. Goodnight, dad." Stiles smiled sadly into the phone.  
  
"Goodnight, son." And they hung up. He really didn't like his dad working late. Stiles hopped down from the counter, and made two cups full of coke for him and Derek.  
  
"Everything okay?" Derek asked, sitting on the bed, and the pizza box in front of him.  
  
"Don't you have werewolf super hearing, or something?" Stiles asked, jokingly.  
  
"Yeah," Derek shrugged, "I only use it when I have to."  
  
"Okay." Stiles chuckled, "Well, my dad's working late. He was too busy to call." Stiles took his shoes off, and settled himself on his bed next to Derek. He handed Derek his cup, and they both sipped from their cups.  
  
"So, you wanna watch a movie? Did we finish Ironman?" Stiles asked, putting his cup on his side table, and getting his laptop.  
  
"You fell asleep." Derek teased.  
  
"I go to school. I have a right to be sleepy." Stiles defended with a smile, opening his laptop and going to where they left off in the movie. Derek began eating a piece of pizza as he waited.  
  
"Okay." Stiles confirmed, starting the movie, and taking Derek's leather jacket off and his hoodie. He then got a piece of pizza for himself. He shifted a little to be closer to Derek so he could see the screen better. It was a subconscious reaction because him and Scott would have to sit close for the same reason, but with Derek, feeling his big strong arm touch Stiles's average one, made him shiver and feel warm.  
  
Stiles kept nudging Derek when something funny was going to be said, and at really cool action parts. He wanted to make sure Derek was catching all the good parts, since knowing the guy's never seen it. Derek did laugh a little at the funny lines, but he remained quiet through it. Stiles was the one voicing anything. They split the pizza in half, but Stiles finished his whole side, and was still hungry. Stiles looked at the box and saw one slice left, he knew it was Derek's, but Derek was making no attempt to grabbing it and eating it. So, Stiles leaned forward to pick the slice up.  
  
"That's mine." Derek pointed out.  
  
"You're not eating it." Stiles shrugged, going to bite into it, but Derek grabbed his wrist, and snatched the slice away.  
  
"And who says I'm not?" Derek asked, holding his slice away from Stiles's reach.  
  
"Dude! You weren't gonna eat it! I'm starving!" Stiles accused, trying to reach for the slice.  
  
"You already had four!" Derek exclaimed.  
  
"So? I'm still hungry!" Stiles argued, struggling to reach for the slice.  
  
"Stiles! Stop!" Derek chuckled, as the boy began climbing more on him.  
  
"Give me then!" The laptop slid off of Stiles's lap, on the bed. Stiles was now on his knees, hovering over Derek.  
  
"Stiles!" It was getting out of hand. Derek leaned far enough to lay on the side of the bed, with his hand holding the pizza far out of reach. Stiles was still trying to get to it as he fell on top of Derek. Derek used his other hand to hold Stiles back. Derek was very strong, and Stiles realized that this guy could more than likely throw him across the room, but Derek wasn't making any attempt at hurting Stiles.  
  
"Stiles! Stop! Just stop, and I'll give it to you!" Derek said, and Stiles stopped squirming and reaching. He looked down becoming aware of how close they were. He had one arm perching him up beside Derek's chest. Derek was on his side, but twisted so his back was to the bed. Stiles's legs were behind Derek's butt, and one of Derek's legs raised a little so Stiles's couldn't swing his leg over Derek's. Derek's body was very big under his, and by how close Stiles's pelvis was to Derek's butt, he quickly realized he was getting a little aroused by this, and backed off. Stiles sat back in his space, and crossed his legs so the crotch of his jeans would be stretch and not show what was going on. Stiles screamed in his head to calm down. Derek sat up, and bit into the slice.  
  
"Hey!" Stiles shouted.  
  
"Calm down. Here." Derek chuckled, handing the slice over.  
  
"I don't know if I want your wolfy germs." Stiles scoffed.  
  
"Well, if you don't want it.." Derek trailed off, reaching for the slice.  
  
"Just kidding! Back off!" Stiles glared, holding the slice away, and biting it.  
  
"We're missing the movie." Derek pointed to the forgotten laptop still playing the last bit of the movie.  
  
"Crap. I'll rewind it." Stiles said, picking the laptop up, and adjusting to where they last left off. When the movie finally finished, Stiles didn't close the laptop right away.  
  
"So, what'd you think?" Stiles asked, with a bright smile.  
  
"It was all right." Derek shrugged.  
  
Stiles mouth fell open, "What? You mean it was amazing." Stiles corrected him, but Derek shrugged again.  
  
"I don't know. It was okay. I'm not much of a movie person." Derek added.  
  
"What?" Stiles shook his head, "There's no such thing as a 'non-movie person'."  
  
"Well, I am." Derek said.  
  
"You're weird! I don't think we can be friends. Please leave." Stiles turned his head away, and put his hand up to Derek's face.  
  
"Alright. Bye." Derek said, pushing himself up from the bed.  
  
"No!" Stiles laughed, grabbing Derek's arm to pull him back down, "I'm just kidding." Derek smiled a bit to Stiles, as he settled back next to Stiles. Stiles turned his head down to the laptop to see the time.  
  
"Is it really that late?" Stiles rhetorically asked.  
  
"You have school tomorrow." Derek noted.  
  
"Crap! And I have an essay to write! I don't want to!" Stiles whined, closing his eyes, and putting his head back.  
  
"I'll leave so you can work." Derek said, getting up from the bed, this time, Stiles wasn't fast enough to catch him.  
  
"You don't have to go." Stiles offered. Derek leaned over to put his shoes on.  
  
"You'll be distracted." Derek knew.  
  
"No, I won't." Stiles shook his head, standing up from the bed too.  
  
"I better leave out your window. I can hear your dad pulling up." Derek said, looking off to the door. Stiles frowned, actually feeling really disappointed Derek was leaving. It also quickly became a very strange feeling because he didn't know when he became attached in the least.  
  
"I'll see you later, whenever that is." Derek shrugged with a soft tone. Stiles figured Derek could sense, or smell Stiles's disappointed in him leaving.  
  
Stiles quickly tried to change his emotion to not really caring, "Um, yeah. Whenever." Stiles shrugged really trying hard to look like he didn't care, but he might have been trying too hard. Derek shook his head, as he turned to the window to open it and climb out. Stiles watched him jumped down from the roof, and walk off in whatever direction was home. Stiles could hear his father coming up the stairs.  
  
He knocked, "Stiles?" His father opened the door, and Stiles hurried to close the window.  
  
"You're still up." His father said, and looked around the room.  
  
"Yeah. I have an essay due tomorrow." Stiles said, calming his nerves.  
  
"You finished this whole box?" His father asked, going to the pizza box on his bed.  
  
"Uh.. Yeah!" Stiles went to sit back on his bed with his laptop, "I'm a growing boy. I can eat more than you."  
  
His father eyed him, "Fine. Don't tell me who came over. Don't stay up too late."  
  
"But-"  
  
His father walked out of his room, closing the door behind him, "Goodnight, Stiles!" Stiles knew his dad could see through his lies, but it worried Stiles what his father's speculations were. Who did his father think he had over? His father didn't even know who Derek was. Stiles then noticed Derek's leather jacket still left discarded on his bed. Stiles tried to write his essay without thinking of what his father thought.  
  
It was an hour when Stiles finally finished. He went to pick up the pizza box, and his cup on his nightstand, and then saw Derek's cup on the other stand. Stiles groaned knowing his dad saw that cup too. That could have been another factor in giving away that someone else was here. He just hoped his father wouldn't hold it over his head. Stiles took the box and cups downstairs to the kitchen, and went back upstairs to undress and sleep.

~ ~ ~

The next few days, Stiles didn't see his father a lot. He saw him in the mornings. For the first two nights he missed his dad coming home because he was asleep, but the next night, he stayed up to greet him home. His father wouldn't talk about what he was doing at work. Really, he couldn't, but Stiles had to know what was keeping his father away. It was Sunday, and he was supposed to be home, and they'd either have a lazy day together, or his dad would sleep all day, and Stiles would go see Scott. Instead, his dad was late at work, left a note on the fridge, and gave him some money for food. This week started pretty all right, since Derek hung out with him twice, but it quickly became terrible. He needed to know this case. Stiles thought maybe if he knew, he might be able to help. Stiles called Scott, but he didn't pick up. On the third try, Scott finally answered.  
  
"Do you have a problem with picking up the phone?" Stiles asked, very sarcastically.  
  
"Stiles?" It was Derek's voice.  
  
"What're you doing with Scott's phone?" Stiles asked, straightening up, actually feeling a tinge of nervousness.  
  
"And I thought this was gonna be important." Derek seemed to take the phone away from his face because his voice sounded a little distant.  
  
"Stiles, we're training today. You can hang out with your best friend another time." Derek rudely spat, and hung up. Stiles was left jaw dropped, and staring at his phone wondering if Derek really spoke to him like that. It was very odd, and Stiles didn't fully expect it to hurt, but he was pissed, and threw his phone on his bed. Stiles paced a moment, and then left his room to the kitchen downstairs. He was still fuming, but amongst his rage, he made himself some of the special tea. He still had a lot left. He had been trying to savior it. He doubted his therapist would give him more, being that it was imported. Stiles managed to burn his finger on the tea kettle, but the aroma of the tea filled the kitchen, and Stiles was soon calm. He drank his tea in the living room in the quiet. He sat there for an hour nursing his warm tea. When he finished, and looked at the time, he figured he could surprise his father with some lunch. Stiles went up to his room to get his wallet, keys, and phone, and drove to get him and his father food. At the police station, though, someone actually stopped him.  
  
"He's not here, Stiles." One of the deputies called out.  
  
Stiles quickly turned around, "Where is he?" Stiles muffled through a mouth full of fries.  
  
"He's on patrol. He'll be out for the rest of the day." She answered, and Stiles frowned. He walked out of the station, and back into his Jeep. He put the bags of food back in the passengers seat, and soda's in the cup holder. Stiles drove back home when his phone rang. It was Scott.  
  
"I thought you had werewolf training." Stiles bitterly said.  
  
"I do. We're taking a break. I just wanna know what's going on with you and Derek." Scott said. He sounded tired.  
  
"He's just an ass." Stiles shrugged, pulling up in his driveway.  
  
"You sure? Because I could sense his anger, but he actually felt bad after a while, like he was guilty." Scott clarified.  
  
"He felt guilty? Yeah right." Stiles scoffed.  
  
"I'm serious, dude-"  
  
"Who are you talking to?" Derek's voice was faint, but it was in the background. Their voice became distant, but Stiles could still hear them.  
  
"What? I can't talk on the phone even on my break?" Scott asked, with an attitude.  
  
"Not unless it's important. Is your mom or a friend hurt?" Derek asked sarcastically.  
  
"No-"  
  
"Then hang up! Your break's over!" Derek yelled.  
  
"Stiles?" Scott's voice was close to the phone again.  
  
"What's his deal?" Stiles asked, getting upset with how Derek treated his best friend.  
  
"I don't know. He's just really mad today, and he's taking it out on me." Scott huffed.  
  
"Is he like this all the time?" Stiles was going to investigate how these training sessions go, so he could ream out Derek later for it.  
  
"No. He's usually like a regular coach, but today he's just awful. Actually, he was like this yesterday too." Scott informed him.  
  
"Do you have his cell number?" Stiles asked, putting Scott on speaker so he could type down Derek's number into his phone.  
  
"Yeah. Why? No. I'm not giving it to you." Scott disagreed, already knowing what Stiles was going to do.  
  
"Give it to me." Stiles demanded. Scott sighed, and a silence passed before Scott gave Stiles Derek's number.  
  
"Stiles, don't say anything to him." Scott begged.  
  
"I'm not promising anything." Stiles shook his head.  
  
"Scott!" Derek yelled. Stiles could even heard a growl in his voice.  
  
"Now he's really mad. Gotta go." And Scott hung up. Stiles was upset again. Stiles laid his head back on the headrest with a groan. Derek's taking his anger out on anyone who's near, but it bothered Stiles that he didn't know why Derek was angry in the first place. He wondered if it was his sister. For a second, Stiles thought maybe it was him, but he and Derek had a good time the last time they saw each other. Maybe it was just Scott bothering him. Maybe it was living in that dingy house. Stiles raised his head realizing this guy has a lot of crap he's dealing with. Stiles looked at the time and figured he'd call Derek at night. Him and Stiles still had to work on this friendship, but that didn't stop Stiles from wanting to do something nice for him. He did save his life from the Alpha that one night.

~ ~ ~

Stiles passed the time eating his food, and picking his room up a little. When the time came to call Derek, he got nervous. Nervous that Derek would just yell at him again. The phone rang a few too many times before Derek picked up.  
  
"Who is this?" Derek's voice sounded very intimidating.  
  
"It's Stiles." Stiles answered.  
  
"How'd you get my number?" Derek asked after a beat.  
  
"Scott gave it to me. Is he there?" Stiles asked, hoping he wasn't.  
  
"He went home a while ago. What do you want?" Derek still sounded mad. Stiles was about to back down, but Derek wasn't going to push him away if he could help it.  
  
"Well, first, I want you to apologize for yelling at me." Stiles insisted.  
  
"What? No. I'm hanging up." Derek scoffed.  
  
"Don't you dare, Derek!" Stiles yelled, now getting upset. Stiles could hear him huff, indicating he didn't hang up.  
  
"Look, you can be mad all you want at whatever it is, but that doesn't give the right to act like an asshole to everyone." Stiles told him.  
  
"Don't lecture me, Stiles. You don't even know what it's about." Derek argued.  
  
"So? You're still being a jerk to people who don't deserve it." Stiles rolled his eyes.  
  
"What do you know, Stiles? You're just a kid." Derek shot.  
  
"There you go again. Stop shutting me out, and tell me what's wrong." Stiles ordered.  
  
"Just leave me alone." And this time Derek did hang up. Stiles shoved his phone in his pocket and stood there a moment to think. He didn't know if it would be a wasted trip, but he didn't care. Derek was his friend now whether the guy wanted to be or not, and friends don't just leave each other when they need someone. Stiles threw on a jacket - a much warmer one - and grabbed Derek's leather one, before going downstairs. He heated the extra food in the microwave before grabbing it and leaving the house to Derek's. Stiles drove fast in his anger, but in the hour of driving, he had cooled down enough to not feel the need to storm in. It was freezing when he stepped out of his Jeep. It was dark, as always at night, but this time, Stiles saw light flickering through some windows.  
  
It looked like fire, and Stiles repeated to himself, "It's only the fireplace. It's only the fireplace. It's only the fireplace." Stiles hadn't even made it up the porch steps when the door opened.  
  
"No. Stiles, go home." Derek ordered, standing in the doorway so Stiles couldn't get in.  
  
"We should talk, Derek-"  
  
"No! I don't want to talk about this - with anyone!" Derek yelled.  
  
Stiles's brow stitched together angrily, "You're my friend, Derek! I don't leave my friends when I know they're having a hard time dealing with something. Something's wrong, and I'm here-"  
  
"What, Stiles? Are you going to fix it? You came here to fix my problems and make them all go away?" Derek sarcastically spat.  
  
"I came here for you! I came here to let you know you're not alone, and you don't have to be alone, so stop pushing me away!" Stiles said, completely annoyed with this stupid werewolf. Stiles could feel the warmth of the fire bleed through the doorway passed Derek. Stiles crossed his arms, to shield himself from the terrible cold. They stared at each other for a few seconds. Stiles wasn't moving. He wasn't going to back down and leave, and Derek eventually saw that, or saw that he was cold. He huffed loudly, and went back in the house, leaving the door open for Stiles. Stiles jogged in, closing the door from the terrible cold wind, and over to the fire. He's never wanted to be close to a fire so badly before. Stiles heard Derek flop on the couch with a lot of noise.  
  
"I brought you some food. It should be good." Stiles said, holding out the bag, and shuffling on his knees to put on the table closer to Derek. Stiles went back to the fire, and heard Derek open the bag.  
  
"It's kind of cold." Derek mentioned.  
  
"Yeah. I got it earlier today for my dad, but he was working, so I kept it to eat later, and then I figured you'd be hungry." Stiles explained, and turned to see Derek continuing to eat the burger, "It's better than raw squirrel." Stiles shrugged, hoping to get a smile out of Derek.  
  
"Hmm." Derek hummed, and sat back, putting his feet up. Stiles looked at him fully, seeing he still had his boots on, and that same bulge under the top chest of his shirt. It was slowly beginning to peek his interest.  
  
"Your jacket's in my Jeep." Stiles mentioned.  
  
"I knew that's where I left it." Derek nodded, and Stiles turned back to the fire, only to stand and go sit on the couch.  
  
"I'll go get it if you're cold." Stiles said, now fixing to stand back up.  
  
"No. It's fine. I'll get it later." Derek shook his head. Stiles sat back, looking at the fire, but then everywhere else if he could.  
  
"Why are you wearing your shoes?" Stiles asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Derek finished the sandwich. He really was hungry.  
  
"It's your house, and you don't look like you're doing anything, or going to do anything, so why do you have your shoes on?" Stiles elaborated, now looking over at Derek. Derek was looking down at his shoes.  
  
"I don't really take them off anymore. The hunters and the Alpha are always in my area, so I leave them on just in case." Derek answered.  
  
"In case, what?" Stiles asked.  
  
Derek looked over at him, "In case I have to fight, or run." Derek was honest about this, so this couldn't be what was bothering him. It could be a factor though, but not the one that sent him over the edge. Stiles goes to therapy, he should know these things by now.  
  
"I thought the hunters weren't coming after you?" Stiles asked.  
  
"I believe they're starting to think I'm the Alpha." Derek replied, stuffing his hands in his pockets.  
  
"But that's stupid. You're not." Stiles defended.  
  
"You don't have to tell me." Derek said, but not harshly, and Stiles watched him a moment. Derek was staring at the fire with a look of sadness and anger.  
  
"You won't get killed right?" Stiles asked, and Derek looked over at him.  
  
Stiles looked to his hands in his lap, "It'd just be a shame if you died right when we were becoming friends." Stiles felt strange and embarrassed telling this to Derek, but Derek needed to hear it. Whether Stiles wanted to fully accept it, a part of him cared about Derek. Stiles saw from the corner of his eye Derek take a hand out of his pocket, and reach over to place his hand on Stiles's shoulder. Stiles smiled, looking over at him. Derek's expression looked better than it did when he last saw it. He looked appreciative, and that made Stiles blush a little. Stiles looked away, after Derek took his hand away, and ran a hand over his face to calm himself.  
  
"Are we gonna sit here in silence, or what?" Stiles asked. The silence was killing him.  
  
"You came here, Stiles. Either you sit in the quiet with me, or you leave." Derek said, sinking more down the couch.  
  
"Or we could talk?" Stiles offered. Derek didn't reply.  
  
"Derek. Talk to me, dude." Stiles pushed, "You have to talk to someone about whatever it is."  
  
"No! No, I don't. Mind your own business!" Derek snapped. Stiles stared at him hard. Stiles wanted to stay to try and help, but Derek wasn't budging.  
  
"Fine! You want me gone? I'm gone!" Stiles yelled, getting up from the couch, and stomping toward the door.  
  
"Stiles." Derek called after him, with a sigh.  
  
"No! I'm leaving." Stiles stepped onto the porch, and descended the stairs, "Just to make it better, I won't bother you anymore."  
  
Derek was behind him, "You don't have to go. Come back inside."  
  
"No, it's okay. I'm obviously unwanted here. I can eventually take a hint." Stiles insisted, opening his Jeep door. Derek quickly closed it, getting a little too close to Stiles.  
  
"Why are you suddenly leaving when you said you'd stay?" Derek asked. Stiles turned to look at him.  
  
"You don't want me here." Stiles answered, turning back to open his door, but Derek closed it again.  
  
"That's not true." He shook his head.  
  
"I'm minding my own business by leaving you alone. Just like you want." Stiles said, opening his door again, but Derek just closed it back.  
  
"Derek!" Stiles yelled, turning around to glare at him. There was then a very loud wolf howl that Stiles felt to his bones. Derek lifted his head, looking around, and sniffing the air.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Stiles asked, still shocked from how terrifying it sounded.  
  
"The Alpha." Derek simply said, "Get in the car. Drive as fast as you can." Derek ordered, letting his teeth grow.  
  
"Derek-"  
  
"I said go!" Derek yelled, with his werewolf voice growling, and his eyes glowed blue. Stiles watched his face change for a few seconds, before climbing into his Jeep, and starting it up to drive away. When he made the U-turn to the dirt road, he slammed on his breaks as the Alpha, lit up by the headlights of the Jeep, blocked the way. Stiles acted quickly, in backing up away from the Alpha, and heard something crawling along his roof to the hood. It was Derek. His claws were out, and his face completely morphed. It frightened Stiles. The Alpha roared at Derek loudly, and Derek roared right back, but it wasn't as loud. It didn't make a difference to Stiles. They were both pretty scary. Stiles turned his Jeep off, and ran into Derek's house where it seemed safest. Stiles didn't dare look behind him to see Derek and the Alpha fight. Once inside, Stiles called Scott.  
  
"Scott! Get to Derek's right now!" Stiles yelled into the phone.  
  
"What's going on?" Scott asked.  
  
"The Alpha showed up, and Derek's gonna need more help than just me." Stiles told him, and Scott confirmed he was on his way. Stiles stuffed his phone back in his pocket as he watched the Alpha throw Derek into a tree. Stiles turned around to try and find anything he could use as a weapon. He then remembered his bat in his Jeep. Stiles looked back outside. He saw Derek laying there, and the headlights on his Jeep were still on shinning on Derek. The Alpha was nowhere to be seen. Stiles cautiously opened the door, and crept out onto the porch. Still no Alpha, and Derek still laid there. Stiles then ran to the back of his Jeep, opening the back hatch, and scrambling to get his bat. Stiles turned around, but still no Alpha. He looked around a corner of his Jeep to see Derek still laying there. Stiles carefully ran over to him.  
  
"Derek. Derek! Get up." Stiles ordered, shaking him out of his unconsciousness.  
  
Derek groaned, "Where is it?" He asked, trying to get to his knees at least.  
  
"I don't know. I called Scott. He's on his way." Stiles saw that Derek was getting up without needing help, so he got to his feet, and gripped his bat tight.  
  
"Use your wolfy powers. Where is he?" Stiles asked.  
  
Derek became aware again, "I don't know. Get in the house." Stiles ran first, but that was a bad idea, seeing the giant beast of the Alpha jump from the roof of the house, to in front of him. The Alpha roared very loudly in his face, and Derek was there to pull him harshly back.  
  
"Run!" Derek yelled, and they ran into the woods. Stiles followed Derek as best as he could, as they weaved through the trees. Stiles could hear the Alpha behind them, but Derek jumped through a splitting tree, and Stiles did the same. Stiles looked back to see the Alpha try as well, but it was too big.  
  
"Keep going." Derek said, grabbing his hand, and Stiles accidentally dropped his bat. It felt like a long few minutes that Derek held his hand as they ran before letting him go. Stiles could feel the burn in his lungs and throat as he ran. Derek led him into low branches, and bushes.  
  
"In here. The smell will distract him." Derek said, and pushed his way through. The pine smell was strong, mixed with whatever strong smelling bushes these were. Stiles trusted nothing was poisonous that Derek was leading him into. He hurriedly pushed his way through, trying to keep up with Derek. The branches of the trees and bushes scratched at his hands and face. They even felt like they were tugging at his skin. It was a bearable pain through his adrenaline, until one branch that Derek let go of whipped back, catching him on the eye. Stiles only made a little sound, and winced, but kept pushing through until he reached the other side with Derek. Derek's only flaw through this all was a fairly torn shirt in a few places, and dirt covering the shirt and his skin.  
  
"I'm glad you're okay." Stiles sarcastically said. He was lucky for his jacket to cover his arms, but his face and hands were burning, and his right eye was closed from the pain. They were huffing and puffing as Derek watched the bushes, as if trying to sense if the Alpha followed them. It was several minutes until Derek relaxed a little.  
  
"Okay. It's gone." He said, and looked over at Stiles. His face dropped, finally looking at the boy.  
  
"Follow closer." Derek said, and began pushing through the bushes and pine branches again. Stiles remained close, but not very.  
  
"Ow." Stiles complained, catching a thorn in his hand, "A thorn bush?! You made me go through a thorn bush?"  
  
"I said closer." Derek reminded, pulling Stiles by the jacket, right flush again his back. Stiles gripped Derek's shirt, and put his head down so his shoulders protected his face from any more harm. This was much better. He only felt the branches brush against his well covered arms. When they were out again, Stiles let go.  
  
"Let's never do this again, huh?" Stiles huffed, as every bit of him ached.  
  
"Are you okay?" Derek asked, coming up to him to look at his eye and the cuts on his face.  
  
"I'll be fine. Let's find my bat, and get back to the house." Stiles brushed off, walking in the direction they came.  
  
"Where did you drop it?" Derek asked, following him.  
  
"When we hopped through that tree." Stiles answered. Derek sped up to lead the way back to the split tree where Stiles's bat lay, and then up to the house.  
  
"Stiles? Derek? Is everything all right?" Scott asked, as he was standing in front of the house.  
  
"The Alpha's gone. It chased us, but it's gone now." Derek informed him, going up and into the house. Stiles groaned as he sat down on the porch steps.  
  
"Dude! You're covered in thorns! What happened?" Scott asked, looking Stiles over.  
  
"Yeah. Mr. Save-The-Day led me into a thorn bush. You pretty-boy werewolves don't have to deal with this slow-aching-pain crap, do you?" Stiles complained, as his legs throbbed at him sitting down, and his skin continuing to burn in this cold breeze. Now he knew why his face and neck were continuing to hurt. He had thorns in his skin. Derek came back with a bowl of water and a rag.  
  
"Here." Derek said, dipping the rag in the water, and wringing it out. He reached to pat the cloth over Stiles's face, but Stiles just took the rag from him to do it himself. Derek and Scott both jerked their heads to the dirt road.  
  
"Cops." Scott said.  
  
"What?" Stiles asked, not hearing or seeing anything. It took a few seconds, but Stiles heard the sirens.  
  
"Why are they coming?" Scott asked. Derek stood as they waited for the cars to drive up to the house. A police officer stepped out of their car, and walked up to them with his hand on his gun.  
  
"Derek Hale?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." Derek confirmed.  
  
"We have a warrant to search your property." The officer informed.  
  
"On what grounds?" Derek asked, looking very angry.  
  
"On the suspicion of murder of an anonymous informer." The officer answered, as the others got out, and walked up to the house. Some even had dogs, and walked around the perimeter.  
  
"Stiles. Your dad." Scott whispered to him, and Stiles saw his dad walking up to them.  
  
"Crap." Stiles said under his breath.  
  
"Stiles? Scott? What the hell are you two doing here?" His father asked, looking very upset. Derek was still standing beside them, and Stiles's father looked between them.  
  
"Do you know him?" His father asked, now looking angry. Stiles looked up at Derek, and then to Scott.  
  
"No." Stiles lied, shaking his head. Stiles's dad put his hands on his hips, waiting to hear his explanation.  
  
"Scott and I were wandering the woods, and I fell in a thorn bush. We just happen to find Derek's house, and Scott went to get the Jeep as Derek helped me get the thorns out." Stiles made up a fabricated story that he thought was pure gold. How could his dad find any holes in that? His dad eyed him a moment, and Stiles worried his dad would see right through him.  
  
"Alright. Well-"  
  
The dogs began to bark loudly, "Sheriff!" An officer called. Stiles's dad turned his attention to where they were calling from. Stiles, Scott, and Derek all followed. It was the side of the house, and the dogs were feverishly digging at the ground.  
  
"What is it?" Stiles's father asked. The dogs began pulling at something, and the officers pulled the dogs out of the way. They all crowded around the hole to see a rope wrapped and tied around something wrapped in a brown fabric. One of the officers, with gloves got down in the hole and began untying the knots that were very tight. Once all untied, he unwrapped the fabric to reveal a dead woman, naked, with her eyes deadly open. Stiles and Scott both made a noise.  
  
"Mr. Hale. We're going to have to arrest you, and hold you for questioning." Stiles's father said, going to Derek. Derek nodded, and put his hands behind his back to let Stiles's father put handcuffs on him. Stiles was starring at him in confusion. Derek only glanced at him and Scott before being led to the Sheriff's car to be taken away.  
  
Stiles's dad came back to them, "Go home boys."  
  
"Dad. Where's the other half of the body?" Stiles asked, looking back at the naked woman.  
  
"We'll talk about it later. Just go home," His father came closer to him, looking his face over with a sigh, "And get cleaned up." And Stiles did so. Stiles still couldn't open his right eye, but he was okay to drive.  
  
"You don't think Derek killed that girl, do you?" Scott asked, from sitting in the quiet too long.  
  
"No. He couldn't have." Stiles shook his head.  
  
"What if he did though? He's been pretty angry this week. What if he took it out on her?" Scott asked. Stiles glanced over at him.  
  
"What if it's a part of being a werewolf? The need to kill." Scott asked, now getting freaked out.  
  
"Scott. Calm down. You're freaking yourself out. Derek didn't do this. He doesn't have a need to kill, and neither do you." Stiles tried to set him straight.  
  
"How do you know? How can you be so sure?" Scott skeptically asked.  
  
"We'll find out when we get the answers from Derek himself." Stiles nodded. Scott nodded as well, and they went quiet again. Stiles dropped Scott off at his house, and went straight home. When he looked at himself in the mirror in his bathroom, he looked much worse than he felt. Stiles began picking out all the thorns. There was one right in his eyelid, two in his cheeks, two in his neck, and one in his hand as well as the palm. Stiles would have just washed his face and hands, put medicine on, and went to bed, but he was dirty, so he took a shower.  
  
After his shower, he forgot about the medicine, and went straight to bed. Not even bothering to put any clothes on. He worried about Derek being in jail. He worried if Derek actually killed that girl, but it didn't make senses that Derek would bury only half of her. He needed to hear Derek's story. He needed to find out if Derek did it. Stiles was restless in going to sleep, but he eventually did.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Derek, you're not alone." Stiles gripped Derek's hand, "I know it's not much, but you have me and Scott." Derek still didn't raise his head. Stiles put his skinny arms through the bars to place his hands at the sides of Derek's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can contact me via my tumblr. [AmandaPandapple](http://www.amandapandapple.tumblr.com)

"Scott?" Stiles said. Him and Scott were laying on Scott's bed. They were supposed to be getting homework done. Scott hummed to acknowledge him.  
  
"Is there like wolf language? Like can you talk to Derek, but in wolf?" Stiles asked, laying his head on his book to look at Scott, who was reading on his back.  
  
"Um, yeah, but not in the way you're thinking. We can't have a conversation." Scott informed him. Stiles huffed.  
  
"Why?" Scott dropped his book on his chest, and looked at Stiles.  
  
"I was thinking maybe you and him can talk through the walls of the station, but nevermind." Stiles shrugged.  
  
"Dude, you're still thinking about that? You said so yourself he was innocent. Let's just wait till he gets out, or when your dad decides to tell you anything." Scott assured him, but that wasn't good enough for Stiles.  
  
"We should bust him out." Stiles suggested.  
  
"Were you even listening to me?" Scott sighed.  
  
"It'd be pretty easy. My dad's been staying at the station with him." Stiles began to form a plan, "There'd be someone at the front desk. You could distract them while I sneak in."  
  
"How are you gonna get him out?" Scott asked, going along with this plan.  
  
"There's a fire escape, but there's an alarm. Can you use your wolfy powers to turn that off?" Stiles asked, sitting up getting excited.  
  
"It doesn't work that way." Scott eyed him.  
  
Stiles groaned, "Fine. I'll just find the power box, and turn the power off."  
  
Scott rolled his eyes, "Dude, stop. We're not busting Derek out. Why don't you just sneak in to talk to him?" Stiles thought on this a moment. He wanted to break Derek out, but knew Scott was right. It was a bad idea.  
  
"Well, let's do it tonight? You can go to work after." Stiles suggested.  
  
Scott nodded, "Alright. Do you know when they'll feed him?" Scott looked to his watch.  
  
"At 7:00." Stiles answered.  
  
"We should leave now then. I'll call my boss, let him know I'll be a little late." Scott said, and got up from his bed. They pulled their shoes and jackets on, and went downstairs to Stiles's Jeep. Stiles drove them to the police station, and a lot of the deputies were still there.  
  
"Crap." Stiles said.  
  
"You got any other ideas?" Scott asked.  
  
"I could act like I'm going to my dad's office, and turn just down the hall. I'm sure everyone's buried in their paperwork." Stiles quickly thought.  
  
"No one's gonna be guarding Derek?" Scott asked, as they got out of the Jeep and went up to the station.  
  
"No. They haven't found him guilty of anything. So, they'll have everyone working on this." Stiles answered.  
  
"Well, I'll go to work. Don't get caught." Scott chuckled.  
  
"Yeah." Stiles smiled, and watched his friend walk down the road. The animal shelter was only a few blocks away. Scott had become more partial to walking nowadays. He said it gave him time to focus on control. Stiles opened the door to the station, and merely said a hello to the deputy at the front desk before going inside. There were a few deputies at their desks, and none of them looked up at him. Stiles went straight to his father's office, but looked around to check if anyone was watching him. He stealthfully slinked around the corner to the prison cells. No one was in the hall. This was going much better than he expected. He opened the door to the prison cell's, and carefully closed it behind him.  
  
"Stiles?" Derek said. Stiles turned to look at him. Derek was just standing up from the bed, and coming closer to the bars as Stiles was.  
  
"Stiles, what are you-" Derek paused seeing Stiles's face, "Wow. That thorn bush really was a bad idea." It had been a day since Derek's been arrested. Stiles had woken up that morning with his right eye swollen shut. The scrapes were now bright red marks across his face and hands.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." Stiles sarcastically said.  
  
"What're you doing here? You're gonna get in trouble." Derek said, keeping his voice down.  
  
"Doesn't matter. I just need to know something." Stiles said, and seeing Derek's skin looking a little greasy, his hair a bed head mess, and his 5 o'clock shadow he always wore, now looked like a close scruffy beard.  
  
"You wanna know if I killed her." Derek said, almost perplexed.  
  
"I know you didn't do it, but I've been wrong about things before. I wanna know why you would bury half of her at the side of your house? Who was she to you?" Stiles asked, looking in Derek's eyes, as if searching for the answer should Derek not give it. Derek's eyes became sad, and then angry.  
  
Derek put his hands on the bars, and looked down at his feet, "I didn't kill her." He said through gritted teeth.  
  
"I know you didn't." Stiles assured him, "Who was she?" But Derek didn't answer. He stayed quiet, looking down at the ground, and leaning on the bars with his hands, and his arms stretched out.  
  
"You've been angry and upset for almost a week now. I have a feeling it's because of her. She has to be someone to you, if it gets you like this." Stiles softly spoke. Derek slowly put his head to the bars. Stiles could see his knuckles turning white as he gripped the bars. Stiles reached a hand out to place over Derek's. Stiles watched Derek's back rise and fall as he heaved in a heavy breath, and let it out.  
  
"Her name was Laura." Derek forced out. His voice was so soft, Stiles almost missed it, "She was my sister." Stiles tightened his lips together, and placed a cautious hand into Derek's hair.  
  
"Derek.." Stiles wasn't sure what to say. Laura was the last of his family. Derek pushed his head up lightly into Stiles's hand, and Stiles caressed his thumb on Derek's scalp. If it helped Derek feel even slightly better, Stiles will do it without a second thought. Stiles then caressed his other thumb on Derek's knuckles.  
  
"It's gonna be okay, Derek. You're gonna be okay." Stiles tried to comfort him.  
  
"She was my family. My only family." Derek's hands tightened again on the bars, enough to make them creak, "I have no one now. I'm alone."  
  
"Derek, you're not alone." Stiles gripped Derek's hand, "I know it's not much, but you have me and Scott." Derek still didn't raise his head. Stiles put his skinny arms through the bars to place his hands at the sides of Derek's face.  
  
"I know you've lost more than anyone deserves," Stiles caressed his thumbs at Derek's temples, "And I'm not saying me and Scott can replace what you've lost," Stiles lowed his hands to Derek's jaw to lift his head, "But we're here for you because we're your friends." Stiles looked into Derek's bluish green eyes full of emotion. It was overwhelming for Stiles to see Derek like this, but he held it together.  
  
"Isn't having someone better than no one?" Stiles rhetorically asked with a small smiled. Derek turned up his lips a little, but still looked incredibly sad. Stiles thumbed through Derek's ruff scruff on his jawline, and Derek brought his hands up to Stiles's. Derek slide Stiles's hands down in front of him, and kissed his fingers, keeping away from the cuts. Stiles sharply inhaled in surprise, but didn't jerk away.  
  
"Thank you, Stiles." Derek said, and let Stiles's hands go, "You should go though. I can heard them talking about bringing me food." Derek looked back up at Stiles, and Stiles shook off his shock.  
  
"Right." He said, and walked to the door without saying another thing to Derek. Stiles's fingers felt like they were on fire. He didn't expect Derek to react like that. Stiles poked his head around the corner to the desk area, and just as he took a step in front of his father's office door, the door swung open. Stiles's stomach dropped.  
  
"Hey, dad!" Stiles smiled big, trying to show he wasn't up to something.  
  
"Stiles, what are you doing here?" His father asked. Stiles needed to play this.  
  
"I came to see if my own father will have dinner with me." Stiles straightened up, and crossed his arms.  
  
"I can't. I'm too busy. You know that." His father sighed, moving passed him to the kitchen area.  
  
"You still haven't told me anything about this case." Stiles followed him.  
  
"Shh!" His father shushed him, but no one heard what Stiles said anyway, "I can't right now. It's a murder, Stiles. We have to keep most of it quiet till we know who did it."  
  
"I know as much as the news does." Stiles argued, keeping his voice down like his father.  
  
"And that's as much as you're gonna know." His father replied, getting out stuff from the fridge to make a sandwich.  
  
"Are you making a sandwich for De- that guy?" Stiles asked, almost letting Derek's name slip. His father didn't notice. His father hummed a reply, as he began to quickly make the sandwich without toasting the bread.  
  
"Move. Let me do it." Stiles bumped his hip against his father to make him move.  
  
"Fine. Make it, but don't take it to him. Let one of the deputies do it." His father said, watching Stiles put the bread in the toaster.  
  
"Why not? The guy seemed pretty nice when I met him." Stiles shrugged.  
  
His father came close to him, "I mean it, Stiles. He could be very dangerous. We just don't know yet." Stiles turned his head so he could look at his dad.  
  
"Did you put any medicine on? It looks worse today." His father changed the subject, looking over his son's face.  
  
"I'm fine. It's just swollen. It'll go down." Stiles shrugged with a smile.  
  
"Make sure you take care of it all when you get home." His father sighed. Stiles saw his worry, but with a smile. The toast popped, and his father went back to his office as Stiles went to make Derek a perfect sandwich. He added chips to the plate, and a glass of water when he finished. Stiles obviously didn't listen to his father, and took the food to Derek himself.  
  
"Order up!" Stiles smiled as he walked back into the prison cell room.  
  
"They said you could bring this to me?" Derek asked, coming back to the bars.  
  
"No. My dad let me make the sandwich though. He was going to give you a really boring meal." Stiles chuckled, passing the food to Derek through the horizontal space in the bars. Derek took the plate, and the glass of water.  
  
"Thanks." Derek said, and Stiles sat on the floor.  
  
"Shouldn't you leave so you don't get in trouble?" Derek asked.  
  
"Nah. If I do get caught, it won't be a big deal. My dad's just worried you're actually a bad guy, but he'll see that you aren't soon." Stiles shrugged with a smile, and Derek joined him on the floor. Derek bit into his sandwich heavily.  
  
"This is much better. They usually put bologna and cheese." Derek said through a stuffed mouth. Stiles chuckled, "Well, that's a pretty piss poor sandwich. Good thing I was here, huh?" He said, and Derek nodded. Stiles put ham and turkey with cheese, lettuce, and salad dressing. Derek didn't even hide how much he loved it. Stiles would have put tomatoes, but they didn't have any.  
  
"Did you enjoy it?" Stiles said, after a couple minutes. Derek practically inhaled the sandwich.  
  
"Sorry. They just don't feed me enough." Derek smirked, chugging his water.  
  
"When you get out, I'll treat you to a buffet, how's that?" Stiles suggested with a big smile.  
  
"A buffet, huh?" Derek questioned.  
  
"Yeah! You can even get cleaned up at my house." Stiles offered. Derek smiled fondly as he looked down to eat his chips.  
  
"Why are you so nice to me?" Derek asked.  
  
"I told you. We're friends now. You're stuck with me, just like Scott is." Stiles smiled, and the door to the room opened.  
  
"Stiles!" His father shouted. He looked much angrier than Stiles had seen in a very long time.  
  
"Woh! Dad! It's okay." Stiles stood up, as his father stalked up to him.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?! I told you not to come in here!" His father yelled.  
  
"Dad! He's not a bad guy!" Stiles yelled back to try and calm him.  
  
"Why do you think he's in there, Stiles? Why can't you ever listen for once?" His father argued, and Stiles froze, "Just go home." His father pointed to the door, and Stiles turned to look at Derek one last time before walking toward the door. Stiles lingered since his father spoke to Derek.  
  
"I swear, if you-" His father said, "Just stay away from my son." Stiles left at that moment, and his father followed far behind. Stiles went straight to his Jeep. He banged on his steering wheel before starting his Jeep and driving off. He really didn't want Derek getting into anymore trouble. If Stiles knew his dad as well as he thought he did, his dad will be tailing Derek when Derek gets out. His dad will be so angry, and get caught up in trying to find any shred of evidence that will pass in court to put him away. Stiles went to bed that night, but was restless.

~ ~ ~

They had to let Derek go. They had nothing on him. Nothing. He didn't have an alibi with much proof, but they still had nothing on him. Laura's body was covered in wolf saliva and hairs. The only thing Derek left on her was finger prints, but weren't even salvageable. They had nothing, so they had to let him go. Stiles didn't know any of this till his dad came home that night for dinner.  
  
"You're home." Stiles stated oddly.  
  
"We had to let that jackass out! I know he did it!" His dad yelled, ripping his police jacket off, and going to the kitchen. Stiles heard the opening and slamming of a cabinet, and glass clinking together.  
  
"No! You are not gonna drink when you're mad." Stiles refused, getting up from the couch, and hurrying into the kitchen to watch his dad down a shot of Jack Daniels.  
  
"Just go to your room, Stiles." His father ordered. He was pretty mad, but Stiles was not going to let him get worse with alcohol. Stiles watched his dad take another shot.  
  
"This isn't about Derek. You never get this mad about work." Stiles shook his head, slowly figuring it out, "What's really bothering you, dad?"  
  
His father downed another shot, "You never listen. No matter what I tell you. Especially the important things, like dangerous, life threatening things. You just do it anyway." His father faced him now. His father was never physically violent, not even when he was drunk, but that didn't stop him from saying horrible things.  
  
"Thousands of dollars in pills and therapy, and you're still a stupid kid! What am I going to do with you? I obviously can't get you to listen! Do you do it on purpose? Do you do it just to make me mad? Do you want me to yell at you?!" His father yelled, getting in his face. Stiles's eyes burned with tears, and his body became frozen. He could feel his hands shaking. No. No. He was not going to have a panic attack now.  
  
"You're already yelling!" Stiles yelled back. He was not going to panic in front of his angry drunk father. His dad was now drinking from the bottle.  
  
"Well, let me yell some more! Maybe if I yell louder, it'll finally sink in!!" His father's voice was very loud, and too close. It was making his ears ring. He watched his father for a few seconds as he chugged a lot of the bottle. In mid drinking, Stiles grabbed the bottle out of his father's hands, and ran to the door.  
  
"You little-" His father ran after him. Stiles went out on the porch, and threw the bottle as hard as he could. It hit the sidewalk, crashing into many glass shards and liquor where it landed. Stiles's father grabbed his arm tightly, pulling him inside. His father shoved him a little too hard toward the stairs, making Stiles lose his balance, and land on his hip on the edge of a step.  
  
"Get up! Go to your room!" His father yelled, "Now!" Stiles scrambled to his feet in a little shock, and ran to his room. He slammed and locked the door, and slid down to the floor, letting himself cry. The last time his father got anywhere near this angry was out of grief of Stiles's mother dying. He never took it out on Stiles though, but he did yell, and toss things. His father was never violent on purpose, even when he was drunk, but tonight was different, and Stiles didn't know why.  
  
Stiles got his phone out after his sobbing had subsided a little. He would have called Scott, he should have called Scott, but he called Derek. It went straight to voice mail though. Stiles didn't hang up quick enough, and the answering machine picked up a couple seconds of his sobbing. Stiles texted for Derek to come to his bedroom right away, and that he needed him. Stiles stayed on the floor crying a little while longer. He could heard his father yelling and throwing things. It felt like hours, and it must have been, before he lifted his head. There was then a tapping on his window. Stiles didn't bother checking to see who or what it was as he went over, and unlocked the window to open it. Derek slid inside.  
  
"Stiles. Are you okay? What happened?" Derek said, seeing Stiles beat red face that had nothing to do with the cuts. Stiles looked up at him, only shoving his face into Derek's shoulder as he cried again. Stiles felt Derek wrap him up in his arms. Derek was warm, and the vibrations of his voice was soothing through his body, but Stiles was crying too hard to hear what Derek was actually saying. Eventually, Stiles calmed down, but he was now into the hiccuping aftershock.  
  
"I'm- s- sor- ry." Stiles hiccuped. His chest hurt through the heaving.  
  
"It's okay." Derek caressed the back of his head, "It's okay. Calm down. You're okay. Just try to breathe." Derek cooed, and Stiles tried to breathe evenly, but it only made it worse.  
  
"I ca- n't." Stiles hiccuped, getting frustrated.  
  
"Let's sit down." Derek suggested, and they let go so they could go to Stiles's bed. Stiles was already in his bed clothes. Derek just took his shoes off. Before getting into bed, Derek got the blankets to put over Stiles, and then himself. Derek put an arm around Stiles's shoulders to pull him down to his chest. Stiles really didn't expect this, but it felt nice. Stiles felt comfortable and safe enveloped in Derek and his muscles and warmth. He soon was able to calm down, and breathe evenly, as Derek rubbed his hand up and down Stiles's back.  
  
"You wanna tell me what happened?" Derek asked. Stiles almost missed what he said from his ear completely flushed against Derek's chest and only hearing the vibrations of his voice.  
  
"My dad. Can you hear him?" Stiles asked. Derek took a moment.  
  
"He's asleep on the couch. What happened? I smell alcohol on you." Derek replied.  
  
"He came home mad that they had to let you go, and started drinking and yelling at me." Stiles felt like he was going to cry again, but not as hard, "I don't think he was really mad that you got to leave. He's mad about something else, and he just took it out in me."  
  
"Wait, did he hurt you?" Derek asked, pulling away to look at Stiles.  
  
"Not really. He didn't mean to- Ugh! Just- He yelled at me, saying horrible things, I took the bottle from him, and threw it outside. He grabbed my arm, and I know he didn't mean to, but he shoved me kind of hard inside, and I lost my balance, falling to the stairs." Stiles explained. Derek sat up, making Stiles roll back into his place. Derek grabbed Stiles's arm, and pushed the sleeve up to reveal a slowly forming brown and yellow bruising finger marks.  
  
"I knew I smelled blood. Let me see your hip." Derek said.  
  
"What? No." Stiles protested.  
  
Derek looked up at him, "Stiles." And Stiles hesitantly rolled on his left side to pull his shorts and boxers down just enough to show the spot that was actually causing him pain. The bruise there was already purple, and pretty big.  
  
"He didn't mean it, Derek. I know he didn't." Stiles tried to assure him as they continued to look down at Stiles's bruised hip.  
  
"You know that's no excuse." Derek said, and helped Stiles pull his boxers and shorts back up carefully to their place. Stiles let a few tears fall as he remained quiet.  
  
"Hey." Derek put a knuckle under Stiles's chin to make him look up, "Your dad may love you, but you know this wasn't right. Even if he's drunk, he shouldn't hurt you, especially when he's drunk." Stiles looked into Derek's eyes. These eyes became his comfort, and Stiles melted into them. He pushed himself forward to wrap his arms around Derek's neck, and got himself on his knees.  
  
"Thank you for being here." He said, as Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles's waist.  
  
"Whenever you need me." He seemed to promise.  
  
"Why did you kiss my hands?" Stiles asked, feeling embarrassed when the question left his lips. They both pulled back.  
  
"I mean, did you really wanna kiss my hands?" Stiles asked, not looking at Derek. His hands were now on Derek's shoulders, and Derek's hands holding Stiles's waist.  
  
"I didn't think you'd want me to aim higher." Derek shrugged. Stiles tightened his lips in a frown, still not looking up at Derek. One of Derek's hands left Stiles's waist, and slid into place on the side of his face to raise his head. Derek came in closer with a slow movement. They looked from eyes to lips as they inched closer, as if to test each other. Derek was testing to see if Stiles would pull away, and Stiles was just waiting for Derek to commit to it. They finally collided softly. Stiles was a little more eager being his first time kissing someone, but by Derek's hand on his face, he was able to let Derek lead this. It wasn't complicated. There was no technique. Two long kisses, and one short one. When they broke apart, Stiles's mouth fell open, and his heart pounding like he ran a mile. His lips felt fuller, and his body shook in nerves.  
  
"Your heart's beating pretty loud there." Derek pointed out. Stiles didn't answer.  
  
"You okay?" Derek asked, and Stiles closed his mouth.  
  
Stiles nodded, "I'm okay." He began to blush, "That was just my first kiss."  
  
Derek pulled away a little, "Really?"  
  
"Yeah." Stiles nodded, now feeling completely bashful, and trying so hard to shove it all down.  
  
"You weren't saving it for someone, were you?" Derek asked, dropping his hands away, making Stiles drop his arms too. They were now in their own spaces.  
  
Stiles's smile dropped, "No. I mean, I did always have someone in mind," Derek frowned, "But I'm glad it was you. You are definitely a great first kiss."  
  
"Who were you saving it for?" Derek asked. Stiles has definitely dug his grave. He begged that his bed turned into a black hole under him, and just swallowed him whole.  
  
"A girl at school, but she doesn't even really know who I am. To be honest, I never really had a chance with her. I don't even think I have a chance with you, and you just kissed me! I mean, look at you! Perfect hair, perfect eyes, perfect body-"  
  
"Stiles." Derek interrupted, which Stiles was very thankful for, "Let's just go to sleep."  
  
Stiles stopped, "Wait. You're not going back to your house?"  
  
"The hunters are in the woods again. I was going to just go wash my clothes, but I checked my phone, and came straight over." Derek informed him. Stiles nodded in understanding, and shuffled himself under the blankets, facing Derek. Derek did the same.  
  
"Derek, you're in jeans. Take them off." Stiles insisted.  
  
"You sure?" Derek asked.  
  
"We only kissed. I may be a sexually frustrated teenager, but I'm still a shy virgin." Stiles pointed out, totally embarrassing himself. Derek laughed a little at Stiles's red face. Stiles quickly turned around, and pulled the covers over his head to hide away. Derek shuffled on the bed to get out of his jeans.  
  
"Stiles," Derek ran his fingers down Stiles's back, making Stiles hum, "Turn around."  
  
"No." Stiles refused, no matter how tempting, "Why?"  
  
"I wanna kiss you again." Derek honestly spoke. Stiles poked his head out, and turned to look at Derek, who didn't blush, or smile too big.  
  
"How do you do that? How do you say what you're thinking, and not get embarrassed?" Stiles asked, frustrated.  
  
"Because I want to kiss you." Derek said, leaning up to kiss Stiles again, and Stiles just melted into it. Derek's scruffy beard scratched against his skin, but not terribly. This definitely wasn't what he envisioned his first kiss to be. He, of course, saw it being with Lydia, but also just soft skin, and him taking over. But it's with Derek now. Nothing can change that, and it wasn't like he was complaining, he just never saw his first kiss being a guy. Of course he's thought about kissing guys, he wasn't subjective to girls only, but never thought of being in a relationship with one.  
  
"Mm!" Stiles hummed in Derek's lips, and pulled away, "I know I've never been with anyone, but I know what a fling is, even if we're just kissing, but just to make it clear, what are we doing?"  
  
Derek looked at him with a small smile, "What do you think we're doing?"  
  
"Don't do that. I'm the virgin here. You're supposed to walk me through this." Stiles was a little irritated, but it was mostly nervousness.  
  
Derek sighed, "Stiles, I haven't been with someone in a really long time. My last relationship- I just don't trust people anymore, but I trust you. I don't see how you can do any damage to my life." There was a chuckle, but it was broken.  
  
"Derek-"  
  
"What I'm saying is, I like you, but if you just want it to be a kiss-"  
  
Stiles groaned, laying on his back, and crossing his arms over his face, "I was thinking too hard. Let's talk about this later, when I have more time to process what's going on."  
  
Derek nodded, "You're right. Turn back on your side."  
  
"What?" Stiles raised his arms to lay above his head to look at Derek, "Why?"  
  
"Can I at least hold you while we sleep?" Derek asked. Stiles kept staring at him, wondering when this guy became more open in talking. It was strange. It didn't make Stiles feel uncomfortable, but it was definitely different. Stiles turned back on his side, giving his back to Derek. Derek put his arm around Stiles's waist and pulled them in close. Derek lightly kissed Stiles's neck.  
  
"Goodnight, Stiles." He whispered.  
  
"Night." Stiles replied, closing his eyes, and sinking into the warmth Derek gave off.

~ ~ ~

Knocking on his bedroom door is what woke Stiles up in the morning. He moved a little, and felt arms tighten around him, and a body cling to him. He didn't think they would still be in this position, but that's how it looked. As Derek pulled in closer, Stiles felt Derek roll his hips against his ass, but that wasn't the main thing he felt. He could feel Derek's morning wood snuggle in the middle of his ass, making a shiver spike from his tailbone, to his entire body, and straight to his dick. Stiles stiffed to this, and heard more knocking on his door, and the door handle jingle.  
  
"Stiles! Are you awake?" His father called. Derek moaned lightly, indicating he was awake.  
  
"Derek!" Stiles whispered, turning his head to see Derek's face snuggled up against his back.  
  
"Derek! It's my dad. Get up." Stiles whispered, and Derek let him go. Stiles stood, going around to the other side of the bed to gather Derek's pants, shoes, and socks.  
  
"Get dressed, and on the roof. Hurry up." Stiles said, keeping his voice down. Derek sat up, sliding to the edge of the bed to get dressed.  
  
"Just sit out on the roof until I can get rid of him." Stiles told him, as Derek pulled his shoes on. He opened the window quietly, and got out on the roof. As Stiles closed the window, Derek moved to beside the window just out of immediate eyesight. Stiles checked his room over once more, as his father knocked again.  
  
"Coming." Stiles said, going to the door, unlocking it, and opening it. His father stood there in full uniform, and looking very guilty.  
  
"Hey." His dad started. Stiles could feel the apology, coming on, but Stiles was more nervous for his father finding out Derek slept in his bed. They remained out in the hall.  
  
"Stiles, I'm really sorry about last night-"  
  
"Dad." Stiles interrupted, "It's okay-"  
  
"No, Stiles. It's not. I said horrible things that I didn't mean. I mean, you never do listen.."  
  
"I thought this was an apology." Stiles stared at him with a small glare.  
  
"You're right. I was mad that we had to let Hale go, but mine and your mom's anniversary's coming up.." His father explained, and the realization hit Stiles like a truck.  
  
"I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I'm really sorry." His father finished, looking him in the eyes. Stiles nodded, not knowing what to say to that excuse. It was a good excuse. Mom was a hard subject for the both of them. His father came closer for a hug, and Stiles returned it willingly.  
  
"Now, let me see the damage." His dad said, as they pulled away.  
  
"What?" Stiles replied a little taken aback.  
  
"Let me see what I did." His father requested.  
  
"Dad, it's not going to make you feel better. It's okay. I'm fine." Stiles tried to reassure him.  
  
"No. I need to see what I did." His dad stressed. Stiles knew it wasn't a good idea, but his father did need to know how bad he got. Stiles first lifted the sleeve of his shirt revealing the green and yellow finger mark bruises around his bicep. They didn't say anything. He then shifted to his side, lifting his shirt to pull his shorts and boxers down just to show the large horizontal purple, and red bruise from the stairs.  
  
"Oh, Stiles. I'm so sorry." His father said in a hush, covering his mouth with his hand. Stiles pulled his shorts and boxers back up.  
  
"Dad, it's okay. I'm okay." He told his dad, trying to catch his eye. His father looked up at him, and Stiles saw the sorrow and regret in his eyes.  
  
"Let's just forget last night happened. It was a bad night. We're okay." Stiles suggested, and his father nodded, looking away.  
  
"I have to go to work, but you can stay home if you want." His dad offered. Stiles nodded.  
  
"I love you, son." His dad said, and went for another hug, but this one felt much too gentle.  
  
"I love you too, dad." Stiles replied, squeezing a little hard to show he was just fine, and he's not that fragile.  
  
"Okay. You going to school?" His dad asked, after they let go.  
  
"No. I'll stay home." Stiles answered, and watched his dad walk to the stairs.  
  
"Alright. I'll call your school." His dad said, descending the stairs, and Stiles hurried back into his room, closing the door. Derek already opened the window and climbed back in.  
  
"Are you okay?" Derek asked. Stiles now looked at Derek, seeing his hair a much worse bed mess than when he was in jail. Stiles chuckled.  
  
"Dude, your hair is everywhere." He said, and Derek just ran his fingers through it to blindly calm it, and it did look better.  
  
"Better." Stiles smiled, and crawled back into his bed, laying on his stomach, "I'm going back to sleep." His bed felt really comfortable under him, but it wasn't as warm as when Derek was in there with him.  
  
"Stiles. Do you wanna talk about it?" Derek asked, sitting on the bed.  
  
"Talk about what? There's nothing to talk about. He's sorry, I know he's sorry, I'm okay, and we're moving on." Stiles shrugged, keeping his eyes closed, "What's to talk about?"  
  
Derek sighed, "If you're sure."  
  
"Now get back in here, and be my human heater." Stiles ordered, tossing the blankets open for Derek to lay next to him. Stiles waited for Derek to get partially undressed again before sliding in next to him. The bed felt 10 times better with Derek's warmth, and they laid in the quiet for a couple of minutes before Stiles's phone rang. Stiles groaned loudly, and lifted his head to pick his phone up off the side table.  
  
"Hello?" He answered, not looking at the caller ID.  
  
"Stiles? You wanna pick me up, and we'll get breakfast before school?" Scott suggested.  
  
"Sorry, buddy. Dad let me stay home today." Stiles said, laying back down on his stomach, facing Derek. Derek was laying on his back, covering his eyes with his arm.  
  
"What? Are you okay?" Scott asked, sounding worried.  
  
"I'm fine, dude. Last night was a little bad, and he let me stay home." Stiles replied, and Derek lifted his arm a little to look down at Stiles.  
  
"What do you mean? What happened?" Scott asked.  
  
Stiles rolled onto his back, "They let Derek go last night, and my dad came home pretty upset about it. He started drinking, and blaming everything on me."  
  
"Woh." Scott interjected.  
  
"Yeah. Well, I took the bottle from him and threw it outside, and he grabbed my arm pretty hard and accidentally shoved me into the stairs." Stiles explained further.  
  
"Dude! Are you okay?" Scott was now fully worried.  
  
"Yeah, dude, I'm fine. It's just a few bruises. No big deal, but he felt so bad about it that he told me I could stay home." Stiles finished.  
  
"You're dad's never that bad." Scott mention.  
  
"I know. It's him and mom's anniversary in a few days, so he was actually upset about that." Stiles added.  
  
"Oh, yeah.. But Stiles, there's no excuse in the world for him to hurt you like that. He can't just say it's about your mom, and that makes it okay." Scott advised, and Stiles can feel Derek's eyes on him, telling him Derek agreed.  
  
"I know." Stiles sighed, rubbing his good eye, and resting his hand over both of them.  
  
"You want me to bring breakfast over? I can miss a few minutes of class." Scott offered.  
  
"No. Your grades say different. I'll be okay. I'm just gonna sleep." Stiles said.  
  
"Alright. See yah." Scott sighed.  
  
"Yeah." And they hung up. Stiles put his phone back on the nightstand, and laid on his side facing Derek.  
  
"He's right, you know?" Derek said.  
  
"Yeah. I know." Stiles had his eye open. His vision seemed like he was looking at Derek's arm, but he was thinking.  
  
"Why do you two want me to be mad at my dad? He made a mistake, and he's sorry for it. Plus, I'm not even upset." Stiles now looked up at Derek ill tempered, "Why can't it be okay that he apologized, and we're moving on?"  
  
"We're just looking out for you, Stiles." Derek defended, but not harshly.  
  
"Well, do it a little less." Stiles glared, ducking his head back down.  
  
"Hey," Derek propped up on his elbow, facing Stiles, "You mean a lot to me and Scott. We're both werewolves; we can take pain. You're still fragile. We just really don't like that you were hurt." Derek's voice was stern, and it made Stiles ball up. Derek could feel Stiles's closed off emotions as his body stiffened. He sighed, and came down to kiss Stiles's temple.  
  
"We only care about you. I'll ease up." Derek comforted, and Stiles moved closer to him. Derek pushed an arm under Stiles's head, and the other lazily on his waist. Derek's body was something to get used to, because even though Derek was an inch taller than him, the thickness of his muscles were very overpowering. Stiles has seen Derek use those muscles to fight and really harm, but to watch them also comfort and be gentle was very different, almost strange.  
  
"Why do you care so much about me? We haven't know each other like me and Scott have." Stiles asked, feeling very comfortable using Derek's bicep as a pillow. It took a moment for Derek to answer.  
  
"I can't explain it, but I just do. You mean more to me than you think." He said, running his fingers up and down Stiles's back. This didn't freak Stiles out like he thought it should have. Instead, he found himself getting a few centimeters closer, and putting a foot comfortably between Derek's. Derek made a soft hum to this, but for Stiles he felt Derek's voice through his whole body. Stiles still didn't know what they were doing, and didn't know what this meant for them, but he enjoyed it while it lasted. He hasn't been close with anyone in a sense to cuddle with them since his mother. So it felt pretty damn amazing for Derek to be doing it now. Only, Derek was nothing in resemblance of his mother. Derek was a guy, and much bigger, but the closeness and protection is what made it feel almost the same.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Derek asked, bringing his hand up to the back of Stiles's head to run his hand softly over the buzzed hair.  
  
Stiles shook his head, "Nothing."  
  
"Liar."  
  
Stiles tapped Derek's chest, "Don't do that 'smelling feelings' thing on me."  
  
Derek chuckled, "I can't turn it off, Stiles."  
  
"What do I smell like?" Stiles asked, sliding his head up to look at Derek, but seeing a whole lot of bearded neck and chin. Derek moved back a little so he could look down to meet Stiles.  
  
"Warm, like you're relaxed, but also a sadness, like grief." Derek tried to explain. Stiles frowned.  
  
"Can't you just tell what I'm thinking from that then?" He asked, really not wanting to explain.  
  
"You think I know you that well?" Derek questioned, "I'd just rather you tell me then sit here and guess it all for myself." Stiles sighed, and put his face into Derek's chest. He breathed in slowly and deeply all of Derek's scent. It was a little musty since he'd been in a jail cell, but more like the woods.  
  
Stiles pulled his head back to talk, "I like this. I really like this." His eyes were closed as he spoke, it helped with the embarrassment, "Us just laying here together. It's the greatest thing I've felt in a very long time. It kind of reminds me of my mother. We used to lay together when we watched TV, or took a nap. I mean, this is completely different, miles different, but.. I don't know how to explain it." Stiles groaned, putting his face back into Derek's chest.  
  
"I understand." Derek said, "I could relate this to my mother too, but I understand what you mean." And he really did. The closeness of another person, this is how their mother's held them and loved them. They were embracing not in a mother's love, but a different kind. Stiles lifted his face to Derek's neck to breathe, and put an arm around his waist to run his fingers around Derek's back. The silence that followed was a lot more comfortable than Stiles expected. He almost fell asleep in it.  
  
"You still own me that buffet." Derek mentioned.  
  
"Really? You're thinking of food right now?" Stiles asked, not moving his head away.  
  
Derek chuckled, "I'm still a werewolf, Stiles, and I haven't really had the best amount of food in the past few days." Stiles leaned those couple of inches to kiss Derek's neck just because he could. The hair made it scratchy, but Stiles did it again right under the Adam's apple.  
  
"Let's do a buffet at lunch. How about breakfast first?" Stiles asked, rolling out of Derek's arms. Derek pulled him back, grabbing Stiles's face in one hand, and kissed him. Stiles smiled in it, and when they broke apart, it took Stiles a moment to remember what he was doing. Derek was already up and getting his pants back on. Stiles got up from his bed, and went to the bathroom.  
  
"Derek?" Stiles shouted, sticking his toothbrush in his mouth, "I have an extra toothbrush, if you wanna use it." Stiles informed him, as Derek walked out into the hall.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks." Derek said, taking it from him, putting toothpaste on it, and brushing his teeth. Stiles finished before him, and went to his room to dress. He first took his shorts off, replacing them with loose skinny jeans, and removed his shirt to spray cologne on.  
  
"Ugk!" Derek exclaimed, out in the hall, "You couldn't warn me?"  
  
"About what?" Stiles asked, trying to find a shirt.  
  
"That cologne. It's too strong." Derek said. Stiles felt hands at his hips, and a body press to his.  
  
"Actually, after it calms down, you smell really good." Derek said, with his hot breath against Stiles's neck, and placing a kiss there.  
  
"You wear cologne." Stiles pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, but I can tolerate it. You're still new." Derek said, still placing kisses on the back of Stiles's neck, and moving to the left side. Stiles exposed his neck, enjoying this very much. Derek's thumbs circled on Stiles's lower back at the hips making that same tingling feeling at Stiles's tailbone again.  
  
"I have to get a shirt on, Derek." Stiles said, stiffening from the tingling feeling. Derek took a moment, but did let go. Stiles found a grey shirt, and pulled it on. He went to his socks on the floor next to his shoes and put them on. Stiles could feel Derek's eyes on him, and it made Stiles blush a little. The last thing was Stiles's jacket, but he hadn't washed it since the night with the Alpha, so he grabbed a hoodie next to it.  
  
"It's still early. It'll be cold." Derek informed him. Stiles looked around to see another hoodie, and put it on too.  
  
"Let's go." Stiles said, grabbing his wallet and keys. Derek followed him down the stairs, and out the front door. Derek was right, it was cold outside. By request, Stiles drove them to the small diner that Stiles got Derek breakfast from last time. Stiles and Derek took the back booth, and Stiles made sure to sit where he could see the entrance, just in case. The back door was right beside them, another request by Derek.  
  
"Good morning, Stiles. Man, that's a pretty messed up face you got there." A middle aged waitress came up to their table.  
  
"Yeah. Fell in a thorn bush. Can you believe it?" Stiles chuckled.  
  
"Did you put any ice on that eye?" She asked.  
  
"Nah. You know I'm too lazy, even to take care of myself." Stiles smiled.  
  
"I'm still surprised you're alive, kid." She laughed, and looked to Derek with a smile, "Who's your friend?"  
  
"This is Derek. Derek, this is Milly." Stiles introduced them, and Derek only nodded with sort of a smile. Stiles could tell he was uncomfortable.  
  
"Hi." Milly smiled, and Stiles knew that look and tone of voice too.  
Stiles cleared his voice, "Milly, could I get a coffee, and the usual? Derek, you want the same?" Stiles looked to Derek and nodded with a knowing look. Derek nodded in response.  
  
"With extra meat for him." Stiles added.  
  
"I'll bring that right out." Milly said, in the same tone, still looking at Derek. When she was far enough away, Derek ran a hand over his mouth.  
  
"Wow. She didn't even try to be discreet. Even I could smell her flirty vibes." Stiles rolled his eyes.  
  
"And I can smell your jealous ones." Derek pointed out with a smirk.  
  
"These are not jealous vibes. These are 'leave my friend alone, creepy old lady' vibes." Stiles pointed out in defense. Derek smiled, and it really only felt like a second when Milly was back with their coffee.  
  
"Here you go." She said, right when she put Derek's coffee in front of him. He smiled at her, and thanked her, and her cheeks grew a little red. Stiles rolled his eyes dramatically.  
  
Derek chuckled after she went away from the table, "Yeah. Not jealous at all." He poked his shoe at Stiles's shin.  
  
"I'm not." Stiles said, reaching for the creamer and sugar. Derek laughed a little again, and fixed his coffee the way he liked too.  
  
"How old are you?" Stiles asked randomly.  
  
"23." Derek answered. Stiles shot his head up.  
  
"You're way older than I thought!" Stiles exclaimed, but keeping his voice down.  
  
"Is it a problem?" Derek asked, eyeing him.  
  
"Um, yeah!" Stiles pointed to himself, "Underage!"  
  
Derek rolled his eyes, "Stiles, I know you're underage. I figured, since you're in high school."  
  
"So, what, you got a thing for young ones?" Stiles teased. Derek only glared.  
  
"When was the last time you even got any?" Stiles asked, looking down at his coffee.  
  
"Got any.." Derek questioned.  
  
"You know exactly what I mean." Stiles glared. Derek sighed, stirring his coffee.  
  
Stiles frowned, "Bad topic, huh?" Derek didn't respond. He kept staring down at his coffee.  
  
"Look," Stiles raised his hands, "If you don't want to talk about it, just tell me to back off."  
  
Derek only looked up with his eyes, "Back off." And back down at his coffee. Stiles felt a tinge of hurt toward that, but it was Derek's business. He didn't have to share anything he didn't want.  
  
"It's not like we're together anyway. You don't have to tell me anything you don't want." Stiles shrugged, sipping his coffee.  
  
"Don't do that." Derek shot.  
  
Stiles looked confused, "Do what?"  
  
"Don't make me feel obligated to tell you something I don't wanna talk about."  
  
"I'm not making you-"  
  
"Yes, you are!" Their voices weren't loud, or raised. Their voices only turned to harsh whispers so no one in the restaurant heard them.  
  
"Derek. If you don't want to tell me anything, it's whatever." Stiles tried to assure him, but by Derek's eyes, he still didn't believe him. Stiles really didn't mean for it to sound like he was trying to make Derek feel bad. He honestly meant since they weren't in a relationship, there was no reason for Derek to open up any more than he wanted. They stayed quiet a moment as they drank their coffee. Stiles needed to make conversation, or at least talk to fill this awful silence. Stiles looked around to see that the other people in the place were far enough away to not hear them if they kept their voices at a low enough tone.  
  
"So, do werewolves turn into actual wolves?" He asked.  
  
Derek took a sip of his coffee, "It depends."  
  
"Depends on what? If you're an Alpha?" Stiles guessed, "Can you turn into a wolf?" Stiles got excited now.  
  
Derek eyed Stiles before speaking, "It depends on how far you're willing to transform, or how powerful you are. An Alpha can transform just by it's amount of strength, but with a lot of work and willpower, Beta's and Omega's can transform too." He explained.  
  
"So, you're saying, for Beta's and Omega's, it takes more work to transform into a wolf?" Stiles asked, and Derek nodded.  
  
"So, it hurts." Stiles stated, and Derek nodded, "Have you ever transformed?" Stiles asked, not feeling the excitement anymore.  
  
"I was taught like every other wolf in my family, and it was the most excruciating pain I had ever felt in my life." Derek told him. Stiles stayed quiet a moment.  
  
"Every bone in your body has to break to take a different shape. Your muscles are pulled and stretched. Your skin even rips. The hair grows too fast, like it's being pulled out of your skin." Derek elaborated, and Stiles shook his head harshly, putting it down on the table.  
  
"I don't want to hear anymore." He said. Stiles hated hearing the agony, and knowing that Derek went through it. Stiles was actually fighting a panic attack because his mind tried to imagine it. Stiles then felt Derek's warm hands smooth over the back of his head, to his neck where his thumb caressed.  
  
"Shh. It's okay." Derek cooed, and Stiles's panic calmed. Stiles hummed, keeping his head down to feel Derek's caress a little longer. Derek's warm hands left his neck, leaving it cold and exposed.  
  
"Here you are. Two Usuals." Milly said, and Stiles shot his head up.  
  
"Do you two need some more coffee?" She asked, keeping her eyes on Derek.  
  
"Yes." Derek smiled with a nodded.  
  
"I'll just have some orange juice." Stiles grumbled. Milly left to get the pot of coffee. Stiles felt Derek's shoe rub against his calf.  
  
"It's okay. I like you best anyway." Derek smirked, making Stiles freeze in a bit of shock. Milly came back with his orange juice, and refilling Derek's cup. Stiles kept staring at Derek in a bit of shock, as Derek continued to rub up and down at his leg. When Milly left is when Derek stopped, and went straight into eating. Derek looked up a moment to see Stiles's gaping mouth and wide eyes. He chuckled, and cut up his ham to stuff in his mouth.  
  
Stiles really didn't know what was going on between them. He had no clue. Stiles may have poked fun at whatever sexual tension there was between them, but when Derek actually made any physical contact, it became a little more real. Neck rubbing and cuddling with intent to comfort was way different than a bit of leg touching with a sexual smirk. Stiles ran a hand over his buzzed hair and let out a breath before digging into his food. They ate in silence, which Stiles didn't feel compelled to break. The food was too good.  
  
"What are we doing after this?" Derek asked, through a mouth of bacon.  
  
"Um, I don't know." Stiles shrugged, "Did you have anything in mind?"  
  
"I guess going back to your house is pretty obvious." Derek said.  
  
"Well, we can't go around town since it's a school day. Going up to your house is like an hour long trip, and we'd have to be back in town for lunch anyway. Plus, the Sheriff's kid hanging out with the guy that was in custody for suspicion of murder isn't really a great reflection on the town, and people will talk." Stiles scooted up some hash browns to put in his mouth.  
  
"You care what people think?" Derek asked.  
  
"Not really, but if they talk, my dad will found out, and I don't want to make him mad." Stiles shook his head. Derek nodded.  
  
"My house can be fun. We just gotta find out what you like to do." Stiles told him.  
  
"I haven't really done anything enjoyable in a long time." Derek informed.  
  
Stiles looked up at him, "You always manage to nudge in something really sad about yourself." Derek's frown increased, and Stiles felt bad for a very bad joke.  
  
"What did you like doing when you were a kid?" Stiles asked, hoping it wasn't another hard topic. Derek thought a moment, but Stiles saw he wasn't trying to remember the good times, but rather, he was reflecting with a small smile.  
  
"I used to run through the woods with my family. We'd go play in the stream. We'd even play Hide 'N Seek." Derek smiled, but not looking at Stiles.  
  
"We can play Hide 'N Seek." Stiles suggested, hoping the joke would come off this time.  
  
Derek glared a little, "We're not playing Hide 'N Seek. We're too old. Well, at least I am." Derek joked.  
  
"Whatever, dude." Stiles said, stabbing a sausage off of Derek's plate. Derek glared again, but followed with a smirk, and took Stiles orange juice for a sip.  
  
"Jerk." Stiles pouted, taking his cup back.  
  
"That's what you get, sausage stealer." Derek retorted.  
  
"I thought you said you were 23. More like just 3." Stiles joked.  
  
"And I thought 17 year olds didn't play Hide 'N Seek." Derek shot.  
  
"Fine. You can just walk home. Forget having fun at my house." Stiles went back to eating. He was of course joking, and he was glad to see Derek smiling. They finished up their breakfast, and Stiles waved for the check. Milly placed it on the table, and winked at Derek.  
  
Stiles grabbed the bill, "I knew it." He said.  
  
"What?" Derek leaned forward. Stiles turned the bill around with an unamused expression.  
  
"She left her number for you." He said, and Derek chuckled.  
  
"I'll give her a call later. Maybe I got a date tonight." Derek joked. Stiles's unamused face turned to a grossed out glare, as he went to pull the correct money out, and get up from the table. Derek followed. They waved and said goodbye to Milly as they left. In Stiles's Jeep, Derek leaned over, and grabbed Stiles's chin, leading him into a deep kiss that only lasted a couple of seconds.  
  
"I've been wanting to do that since we sat at the table." Derek said, letting him go.  
  
"This morning wasn't good enough?" Stiles asked, a little shocked from how abrupt it was.  
  
"Definitely not." Derek smirked.  
  
"And you couldn't wait till we got back to my house?" Stiles asked, being able to move again, to start the Jeep up.  
  
"Nope, and I'm glad there will be more when we get back." Derek said, sitting back as Stiles drove. Stiles didn't reply. He didn't know how. He didn't know how far this was going to go. Derek told him he liked him a lot, but Stiles was still on the fence. Actually, he was on one side just staring at the sudden fence that he didn't see there, and he didn't know whether he should climb it or not. It was like he didn't know how to climb it, like he didn't know how to climb at all. They arrived at his house, and Derek followed close behind him. It made Stiles very nervous, and when they were inside, Derek didn't even close the door before he grabbed Stiles by the hips and turned him and both of them around to slam Stiles up against the front door to close it.  
  
"Derek! Wha-" Stiles was interrupted with Derek's mouth on his. Stiles remained still a moment, going along with this kiss. Derek was flush against him, and Stiles could feel Derek's cock against his.  
  
Stiles pushed on Derek's shoulders, "Wait! Pause!" Derek was hard to push off, but Derek pulled his mouth away.  
  
"What's wrong?" Derek asked, breathing heavy, and eyes hooded.  
  
"This is a little much, don't you think?" Stiles asked, with a nervous laugh.  
  
"Is it?" Derek grinded his cock against Stiles's, and it made Stiles shudder in pleasure as he let out a moan.  
  
"I'll stop. Just let me know." Derek added, attaching his lips to Stiles's neck, and that felt amazing as well. Derek's hands found their way under Stiles's shirt to slide and caress along the sides of his torso. Stiles breathed heavy in the excitement. Derek's thumb rubbed over one of Stiles's nipples, and that, plus Derek grinding again, and him biting softly on Stiles's neck, made Stiles moan out loud again.  
  
"I knew you'd be noisy." Derek teased into his ear, and sucked on Stiles's earlobe. Stiles knew this was too much all at once, but everything Derek did felt so good. Stiles's just couldn't find the words to stop him, and he really didn't even want to.  
  
"Good thing the house is empty than, huh?" Stiles rhetorically asked, indicating to Derek that he could continue with whatever he was doing.  
  
"Let's go to your room." Derek said in his ear, and lifted away from Stiles. Derek locked the front door, and Stiles climbed up the stairs to his room. He turned around now feeling his chest drop because he didn't know what to do, or what they were doing, or going to do.  
  
"Take your shoes off." Derek said, closing the door and locking it. They both kicked their shoes off, and Derek came back up to Stiles to kiss him. Blindly, Derek forced Stiles's jackets off, and pulled his shirt up and off. He did the same for his own, before leaning down a little to hoist Stiles up on him to bring them down to the bed. Stiles put his hands to Derek's head to hold him in a kiss. Derek's hands were on Stiles's chest again. One hand holding himself up, the other rolling one of Stiles's nipples through his index and thumb. Stiles moaned softly into Derek's mouth, and his pants felt very constricting as his cock grew harder and harder, and his hands running and grabbing through Derek's hair.  
  
Derek pulled away for a moment, "You okay?"  
  
Stiles took a moment to focus, "Yeah," His breathing was heavy, "Can't you smell that I'm okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I just want to make sure." Derek noted, his breathing was heavy as well. Stiles groaned, letting his hands fall to the bed.  
  
"You're totally ruining this." He said, closing his eyes and pouting. He heard Derek chuckle, and opened his eyes.  
  
"I just know it's your first time. I don't want to go further than you're ready." Derek let Stiles know, cupping his face.  
  
"Wait. How far are we talking here?" Stiles asked, feeling his chest drop again. Derek leaned down to kiss his cheek, and slowly kissed to his jaw line to his chin as he spoke.  
  
"Just- tell me- when- to- stop." He said, and went to kissing Stiles's lips. Stiles closed his eyes, getting back into it. It wasn't hard, since his cock was throbbing in his jeans. Derek's hand slid slowly down the length of Stiles's chest to the waistband on his jeans. Derek slid over the jeans, over Stiles's cock, making Stiles hum softly. Derek gripped and rubbed through the jeans, and Stiles had to pull his lips away from Derek's as his breathing picked up. Derek stopped rubbing so he could unbutton and unzip Stiles's pants. Stiles's stomach began to flutter and his chest clenched. He was so nervous as he watched Derek sit up to grab both his pants and underwear to pull off. Stiles lifted his ass to help, but really, Derek was doing fine on his own.  
  
"My socks too." Stiles said, in a tone he didn't think he could have. Derek gave a small smile as he took Stiles's socks off too. He was perched on his knees between Stiles's legs. Stiles was the most exposed he'd ever been in front of someone, and he could feel his cheeks going red as Derek looked him over.  
  
"What?" Stiles asked, because Derek was taking a little too long. Stiles almost thought he was going to back out.  
  
"You're just so beautiful." Derek said, looking to his eyes, and leaning back down. Stiles knew he would have normally laughed at something like that, but this whole situation was pretty big, and his nervousness was keeping him pretty quiet. Derek went back to kissing Stiles, and lightly wrapped his hand around Stiles's cock. He rubbed his hand over the head to lather the precome in his hand and along Stiles's cock. He then gripped harder as he rubbed up and down. He flicked his wrist every now and then to make Stiles's moans escape. Stiles was trying to hide them. He didn't want to be too noisy that it would be annoying.  
  
"Let me hear you, Stiles." Derek hushed in his ear, "I want to hear you." Derek took his hand away from Stiles's cock, and began kissing down Stiles's neck and chest. Stiles opened his eyes to watch him. Stiles arched up into Derek lips to feel more of the scratch his beard gave along his stomach. Derek held Stiles's hips to hold him down. Derek bit lightly at the base of Stiles's cock without touching it. He then moved lower down to kiss each thigh slowly, and give a nibble now and then. Stiles felt embarrassed when Derek looked up at him a second, but Stiles couldn't look away.  
  
Derek stuck his tongue flat out, and licked at Stiles's scrotum. It was almost like an electricity of pleasure waved over Stiles, and he shuddered with a gasp. Derek sucked gently on one ball, and then gathered the other, juggling them with his tongue in his mouth. Derek pulled away from Stiles's balls, and took Stiles's cock in one hand to stand it up. Stiles didn't think he had a cock to necessarily brag about, but how Derek looked at it, and closed his mouth around it made Stiles think he had the best penis here. Stiles let out an airy moan at Derek's warm mouth enclosed around his cock, and slowly slide down, taking it all in. His mouth felt amazing. Stiles really had nothing to compare it to other than his own hand. It was so warm, and wet. Derek bobbed up and down as he sucked, stopping every now and then to breathe, and even Derek's heavy hot breath felt amazing.  
  
"Don't close your eyes." Derek ordered, "Watch." Stiles opened his eyes again to look down at Derek sucking his cock like he was hungry for it. Stiles wanted to close his eyes to just lay there and enjoy it, but he kept them open as told to. Stiles's cock twitched every time Derek looked up at him right before he swallowed him all down. Stiles moaned when Derek did that, and just held Stiles's cock there for a few seconds in the back of his throat before he pulled off with a choke. Stiles found his hands running through Derek's hair as he continued. He began bobbing faster. Much faster, and Stiles could feel he was about to come.  
  
"Derek. Derek- I'm gonna-" Stiles tried to warn him through heavy breaths, but Derek didn't stop. Stiles gripped Derek's hair tight, and moaned loudly as he came in Derek's mouth. Stiles's hand fell away from Derek's hair as Derek jacked and sucked softly and slowly. Stiles's body twitched a little, as Derek continued to ride out Stiles's orgasm till the very end. Stiles kept his eyes open, watching as Derek slid his mouth off, and swallow down every bit Stiles gave him. Stiles closed his eyes as Derek smirked, and came to lie next to him as Stiles rolled to his side. Derek wrapped an arm around Stiles to hold him close, and kiss his shoulder. Stiles could feel Derek's still stiff cock against his ass.  
  
"What about you?" Stiles asked, still trying to catch his breath.  
  
"I'll be fine. This was your moment. Just soak it in." Derek told him, against his ear, and went to kissing his shoulder again.  
  
"That was seriously the best thing I've ever felt. Ever." Stiles sighed. His whole body felt like it was floating.  
  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Derek chuckled, now beginning to suck and leave a mark on Stiles's shoulder.  
  
"Dude, where did you learned to do that? Do you need to take a blowjob class?" Stiles joked.  
  
"I'm 23. I've had lots of practice." Derek said.  
  
"Crap! And I have like no practice." Stiles realized, "I'm gonna be horrible. I just know it. You picked the wrong person here."  
  
"Stiles." Derek stopped him, "You'll be fine. It's not even that hard to do." Derek tried to assure him. Stiles turned to face him.  
  
"I wanna do it now." Stiles got up on his elbow.  
  
"Stiles, you don't have-"  
  
"No. I want to. I'm not totally clueless. I've watched enough porn." Stiles nodded.  
  
"You know that stuff's not completely accurate, right?" Derek raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I can at least give it a shot." Stiles shrugged.  
  
"All right. Just don't strain yourself." Derek chuckled, and went into kissing Stiles. Derek got his hands on Stiles to roll them both so Stiles was on top. Stiles instantly got nervous has he laid on top. He kissed a trail down Derek's chest as Derek did to him, but it was a little faster. Derek's muscles felt so firm under his lips. Stiles got to Derek's jeans, and undid them with little trouble. He glanced up at Derek, who was looking down at him with a smile. That made Stiles even more nervous and his stomach turn, but he was going to do this. Stiles pinched his lips together as he lifted the waistband of Derek's boxers up to grab and pull his cock out. Derek's was much bigger than Stiles's. Stiles's was average; Derek's was monstrous.  
  
Okay, Stiles was completely over exaggerating, it was still bigger. Stiles pulled down so the foreskin slid down to reveal the head. Stiles heard Derek hiss as the head was exposed. Stiles didn't really know any better since he didn't have foreskin. Stiles's mouth became watery since he really needed it to be. He reverted back to any porn blowjob he'd ever seen, and put them into play. He stuck out his tongue, mouth wide, and licked from the base of Derek's cock, all the way up to the tip. Stiles watched Derek put his head back on the pillow at this motion. Good so far. Stiles then closed his mouth around Derek's cock, and sucked down, but not too far. Not to hit the back of his throat. He bobbed his head a few times, and Derek let out small gasps. Stiles went faster, and then felt a hand on his head down to his neck.  
  
"Easy, Stiles. Take your time." Derek cooed, and Stiles popped his mouth off to breathe a moment. He sloppily put Derek back in his mouth, and jacked Derek off as he sucked up and down.  
  
"No teeth." Derek hissed, and Stiles eased up on sucking too hard. Stiles began to feel like he wasn't doing well at all, and it started to show. Derek's hand on his neck caressed behind his ear.  
  
"Keep going. Feels so good." Derek moaned, and thrust up a little into Stiles's mouth. Stiles went back into it, this time trying to take Derek as far as he could. It hurt a little, but the sounds Derek made were amusing, so Stiles nuzzled Derek's cock in the back of his throat before pulling away from almost choking. He didn't take long to recover though. Stiles kept one hand holding Derek's cock as he sucked up and down in a smooth pace. Derek's hand was roaming over Stiles's buzzed hair, as if coaxing him to keep going. Derek then used his other hand to pull Stiles's hand away from his cock. Stiles froze a moment, as Derek thrust lightly up into Stiles's mouth, holding his head in place. Stiles held out through this, just keeping his mouth tight for Derek to fuck into. Stiles then pulled off to breathe in deep. Stiles then took a tip from Derek's blowjob, and paid a little attention to his balls. He was delicate knowing how much it could hurt. Derek only moaned more to this. Stiles went back to sucking Derek off.  
  
"Faster." Derek encouraged, and Stiles did as told. Stiles bobbed faster, even if his neck was starting to hurt. Derek's gasps and moans were more frequent now.  
  
"I'm gonna come." He said. Stiles didn't know if he should stop. Derek threw his head back, and thrust into it, his hips stilled as he came in Stiles's mouth. Derek coaxed a few more thrusts before looking back down at Stiles with a sideways smirk, breathing heavy. Stiles pulled off, and knew he could either swallow it, or spit it out.  
  
"You okay?" Derek asked, seeing as Stiles was taking too long with this decision. Stiles finally swallowed Derek's come and it was thick and bitter going down. Derek watched him.  
  
"I'm okay." Stiles replied, and cleared his throat. Derek sat up, and pulled Stiles into a deep kiss that Stiles wasn't really expecting.  
  
"So, I did good?" Stiles asked.  
  
"For a first timer? Yeah." Derek smiled. Stiles shoved him, and Derek fell back pulling Stiles with him. Stiles couldn't help but to giggle like an idiot, until he realized he was still completely naked.  
  
"I should put some clothes on." Stiles said, starting to pull away.  
  
Derek's grip around his waist tightened, "No. Why?" Stiles's hands were on Derek's chest, and man, were those muscles huge. They were even pretty rock solid.  
  
"Dude! Are you entering into a muscle contest? This is ridiculous." Stiles poked at Derek's pecks.  
  
"Part of being a werewolf is staying in shape." Derek shrugged, letting Stiles go enough to slide to his side so the boy could look him over. Stiles ran his hand down to Derek's abs, and traced each one, but Derek shuddered at the second one.  
  
"Tickles." Derek said. Stiles saw his eyes were closed, and just enjoying Stiles's light touch. Stiles continued, but a little firmer to not tickle. Stiles traced the six of them, and let his hand fall to the bed.  
  
"Stupid perfect body." Stiles grumbled. Derek let a breath out through his nose as he smiled, and rolled closer to Stiles.  
  
"I guess you like underage, and scrawny boys." Stiles pouted. Derek rolled on top of Stiles and nuzzled into the boy's neck with his scratchy beard that Stiles was becoming more and more fond of.  
  
"You are not scrawny." Derek said, kissing Stiles's neck. Stiles made a disagreeing sound, and Derek kissed up to his jawline.  
  
"Shut up, Stiles." Derek smiled into his skin, as his hands lovingly caressed his sides and hips. It felt amazing for Derek's strong hands holding him like this, but Stiles's mind wandered.  
  
"My throat actually hurts. Didn't think that would happen." He laughed, and Derek moved his lips to Stiles's collarbone to nibble.  
  
"You know, you're like super warm. Ew, you're sweaty too." Stiles said, but Derek wasn't sweating that much.  
  
"If you don't have your fangs out, but you still bite me, will I become a werewolf?" Stiles asked, and felt Derek's lips turn in a smile on his skin.  
  
"Man, my face is still all scratched and swollen. That's not attractive." Stiles laughed.  
  
"You know, if you want me to stop, you just I have to say so." Derek told him, with an amused tone.  
  
"I know." Stiles mumbled, "It's just.. Do you get cold in the winter like normal people, or is all that heat protecting you?"  
  
Derek lifted his head up to look at Stiles, "I can smell your anxiety. What's wrong?" Stiles's mouth somehow found it hard to make words now.  
  
"I just- I'm- I'm kind of worn out. You know. From what I did. I just- I don't-" Stiles really couldn't formulate a sentence. It was weird.  
  
"Stiles. You're thinking too much about this." Derek smile softly.  
  
"Well, what am I supposed to think?" Stiles groaned. Derek put a hand over Stiles's hair, and let it sit there.  
  
"Just lay there, and close your eyes." He said. Stiles looked at him a moment, and then sighed as he closed his eyes. His penis was barely even half hard. With a bit more coaxing it could be fully erect in seconds. Derek paid no affection to it though. Stiles felt Derek's lips again on his neck, and collarbone. Derek's lips were full and plush against his skin, like they were making love to it. Derek moved slowly down to his chest, and Derek's teeth came out slightly every now and then. His tongue even made an appearance, but mostly when he came to Stiles's nipple. Derek licked, sucked, and bit, but gently, and softly. Nothing to get Stiles too excited. Derek only stopped there a few seconds, and then slid to the other with the same pattern. Derek stopped at the end of Stiles's ribs to nibble the outer line of his last rib on each side. It tickled a little when Derek got closer to his sides. Derek then kissed down to Stiles's belly button where he tongued it slightly, and then came back up to Stiles's mouth to give him a deep, but simple kiss. Derek didn't roll away. He just laid some of his weight on top of Stiles, but not enough to crush the boy.  
  
"That felt really good." Stiles hummed into Derek's shoulder.  
  
"I've kind of been wanting to do that for a while." Derek admitted.  
  
"What do you mean 'a while'?" Stiles asked, running his fingers tips up and down Derek's middle and lower back.  
  
"This is going to sound weird to you, but I've pretty much liked you the first time we met." Derek answered. Stiles shuffled a bit, and pushed Derek up so Derek would look at him.  
  
"You weren't sending those vibes at all." He furrowed his brow.  
  
"I didn't really want you to know." Derek shrugged.  
  
"I thought you hated me." Stiles frowned.  
  
"I wanted to protect you." Derek said.  
  
"Protect me how? How does trying to get me to hate you protect me?" Stiles quickly realized his tone and how serious it became, but Derek didn't move away from on top of him.  
  
"From all the werewolf stuff." Derek noted.  
  
"So, how is your protection plan going now? Do I have a higher chance of dying faster now?" Stiles sarcastically asked. Derek expression became hard, and scary like it usually did, but it's felt like ages since he's seen him like this.  
  
"You're the one always putting yourself in danger, your best friend is a werewolf, and I've been speculating the Alpha wants you next. So, I thought maybe instead of pushing you away, it'd be better to keep you close." Derek explained. Stiles kept staring up at him. He learned to get over Derek's scary look, but in close proximation, Stiles felt scared. He tried to calm down, but Derek's weight felt heavier than it did before. Stiles closed his eyes tight.  
  
"Stiles?" Derek's voice was softer, "Shit. Stiles, I'm sorry." Derek said, getting off of him. Stiles turned away from Derek, and balled up tight. He felt Derek's arms come to wrap around him.  
  
"Get off me!" Stiles screamed, flailing his arms and body to get Derek off of him. He was scared, and he hadn't taken his pills that morning. Stiles curled into himself as tight as his could, thinking of something else to calm him. His first thought was how quick Derek's voice vibrated through his chest calmed him down, but he didn't want Derek. Stiles felt his blankets over his naked body. He almost found it constricting, but the warmth from the contrast of the somewhat cold room was a bit soothing.  
  
"Stiles. I didn't- I'm sorry." Derek said behind him. He was still close. Stiles struggled to outstretch his arm behind him. His hand was shaking terribly. Derek's hand met his, and Stiles quickly gripped it. He could feel Derek moving in closer, and Stiles squeezed his hand hard, stiffening his body more, and let a whimper escape. He hated not being able to easily control his body. Derek moved slowly. It almost felt to fast, but Stiles repeated that he was okay and he was safe. As Derek got closer, the heat got more intense, but against his naked body, it was a good feeling. Stiles coiled Derek's arm tight around to the front of his chest as Derek came flush against Stiles's back.  
  
"I'm sorry. You're okay." Derek hushed, kissing the back of Stiles's neck. Derek's lips were wet and cold, and made Stiles jerk at first, but Stiles squeezed Derek's hand lightly as a signal to do it again. Derek did.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Derek's voice hummed through his body, and Stiles could feel himself loosen. He supposed Derek could feel it as well because he kept talking.  
  
"You're okay. Relax. You're safe with me. I'm so sorry." He said, and Stiles finally let in an easy breath before opening his eyes.  
  
"This has been an eventful day," Stiles chuckled, with a tight throat, "And it's not even over." Derek was still kissing his neck.  
  
Stiles sighed finally feeling completely calm, "I'm sorry I freaked like that." He knew he should never apologize for his panic attacks, but it was his fault. He should have taken his pills, and Derek's not too well versed in the care of a panic attack.  
  
"No. I'm pretty sure it was my fault." Derek assured him.  
  
"It kind of was, but I haven't taken my pills." Stiles arched his neck up into Derek's lips, and shuffled back into Derek closer.  
  
"Scott said that you needed someone to hold onto; that it helped. Why did you push me away? Is it because I brought it on?" Derek asked, discontinuing kissing Stiles's neck, but remained close as Stiles felt Derek's breath against his skin.  
  
"It was how you looked at me. I mean, I got over that look. That was just always how you looked. Mean, but you hadn't look at me like that in a while, and with you that close to me-" Stiles shuddered, and Derek went to kissing his neck again to keep him calm. "It just caught me off guard."  
  
"I'm sorry. I-"  
  
"Don't promise me anything, okay? It's kind of impossible because everyone gets mad at me." Stiles chuckled, "It's my problem, I need to fix it. I can fix it." Stiles mostly said the last part to himself.  
  
"I can try to help. Just tell me what you need." Derek insisted.  
  
"I just need you to act like you always do. I don't want you to have to tip-toe around me. I need everyone to act like this doesn't exist so I can force it away like I did before." Stiles said, almost agitated because everyone tried to be careful with him in the things they'd say or do, and it just made it more clear that there was something wrong. It just made the panic disorder more real. Stiles managed to believe it was all in his head, and he got better.  
  
"Okay. Okay." Derek cooed, leaving a few more kisses. Stiles loosened away a bit to turn and face Derek.  
  
"And I only hold onto people I'm comfortable and feel safe with." He mentioned. Derek's expressed was now heavy in worry and sadness.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Derek said again, pulling Stiles into a hug.  
  
"Derek, I'm okay. Look." Stiles said, pulling them away to show a big smile. Derek put a hand to the boy's cheek, and glanced at his lips as if in permission. Stiles nudged closer, and Derek came the rest of the way, but not too quickly. He kissed Stiles gently with too much tenderness. Stiles pushed closer to show he wasn't as fragile, and Derek went with it, but still gentle.  
  
"Mm." Stiles hummed, pulling away as a random memory occurred to him, "Wait. Did you say the Alpha's after me?"  
  
"I believe I said, I think." Derek nodded, a little taken aback by the suddenness.  
  
"Well, what does that mean? Do you know what he's doing?" Stiles asked, anxiously.  
  
"The Alpha went after Scott for a reason. I think it's alone. It's trying to make a pack." Derek explained.  
  
"By forcing teenagers into it?" Stiles questioned.  
  
"This Alpha is desperate. Werewolves are strong, but they're much stronger in a pack." Derek explained further.  
  
"So, it's just making a pack to be stronger? Why doesn't it try to convert you? You're pretty strong." Stiles asked.  
  
"It tried to kill me, remember? Either I'm a threat, or it's coming for me last when it's strong enough." Derek rolled on his back. Stiles watched his face, wanting to know what to tell Derek. He wanted to help. Not only for Derek's sake, but for Scott's as well.  
  
"What're you going to do?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know. I'm not strong enough to take it on myself, Scott's improving, but even if it's the two of us, the Alpha's still too strong. I just need to know who it is, and maybe I can work a plan." Derek said, ending in a groan. Stiles tightened his lips together, and leaned up to kiss Derek's cheek.  
  
"You'll figure it out. We'll figure it out." Stiles tried to assure him, and with a smile. Derek turned to look at him and smiled.  
  
"I'm hungry again." He said. Stiles face went deadpan to this.  
  
"Dude, we just ate." Stiles said.  
  
"You promised a buffet." Derek poked him.  
  
"Alright." Stiles rolled his eyes, and threw the blankets off of them. He noticed Derek had already had his pants back together. Stiles was still completely naked. Stiles quickly got his clothes off the floor, and onto himself. He was stuffing his socked feet in his shoes as Derek stood by the door. Stiles rolled his eyes again to this, and grabbed his two jackets.   
  
At the Japanese buffet restaurant, which wasn't really busy being early in the middle of the day on a Thursday, Stiles watched as Derek continued to eat and eat. Stiles was done with his second plate, looking at Derek come back with his fourth.  
  
"Derek, this is ridiculous. How did you eat before this?" Stiles asked, and Derek stuffed in some more noodles.  
  
"Not much, but buffets are really great because I can eat a lot, and not have worry about starving for 2 months." Derek informed.  
  
"So, you're storing? Like bears do for winter?" Stiles looked at him odd.  
  
"Yeah, but it doesn't last that long. Superhuman; everything is faster, strong, and heightened." Derek explained a little further.  
  
"Scott doesn't eat like this." Stiles mentioned.  
  
"He maintains a regular human diet, maybe eating a little more, but it's because he has that luxury. I don't. I get food when I can, and more than likely I can't. So, I stalk up. Eating animals is like a last resort." Derek educated, and Stiles kind of wished he could have that ability, but only to eat as much as he wanted all the time. At Derek's sixth plate, the workers in the restaurant were starting to notice, and stare. Stiles was full, and not even finished with his third plate. Derek ended up eating it.  
  
"Okay, Derek. People are starting to stare. We should go." Stiles suggested. Derek wasn't eating loud, or sloppily. He didn't even put too many things on one plate. He made sure to make it look normal, but as Stiles watched Derek get up to get more each time, the workers were whispering and gesturing in Derek's direction.  
  
"Yeah. I can sense them." Derek nodded, and finished his plate up. Stiles waved his hand to the girl waiting on them, and she brought them the check. Stiles saw he didn't have money in his wallet like that morning, so he gave the girl his father's bank card. He was going to have to lie to his father about this one. Stiles signed, and gave her a nice tip, and they left.  
  
"I don't care about your wolfy powers. You're a pig." Stiles said, driving them back to his house.  
  
"I'm not even full." Derek chuckled. Stiles laughed at that one, and his stomach went into a cramp.  
  
"I ate too much! Ow!" Stiles laughed.  
  
"Let's get to your house safely. I can see your big belly from here." Derek joked.  
  
Stiles put a hand on his firm stomach, "Leave my belly alone. I don't have a second hide away stomach like you." Stiles joking glared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to give kudos and leave a comment. Thanks for reading! n.n


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A werewolf can't use it, but a human can." Deaton said, averting his eyes to Stiles. Derek turned to look at him as well. They both got knowing looks in their eyes.
> 
> "What?" Stiles was a little confused, until it clicked, "Oh, no. No! I am not-"
> 
> "Stiles, I need your help." Derek insisted. Stiles looked at him, and saw a begging look. Stiles couldn't say no, but he was scared.
> 
> Deaton looked down at the jars, "It's a spell of sorts-"
> 
> "Spell? This is ridiculous." Stiles scoffed, shaking his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can contact me via my tumblr. [AmandaPandapple](http://www.amandapandapple.tumblr.com)

Derek would come around every other night, or text Stiles if he could come over. They would fool around. Nothing more than they had already done. Stiles was determined to get better at giving, but Derek was more keen to give. Stiles couldn't really argue. Derek was really good. Stiles still found himself imagining himself with Lydia, and what that would be like. It wasn't like Derek and him were together. Nothing was established. Derek just came over to blow him, sleep in his bed, and use his shower. He even came over once a week to clean his clothes.  
  
It was a month of this, and Stiles didn't know how to start the conversation of what was going on. Derek said he liked him, and wanted to do things to him, but Stiles didn't know where he stood. He didn't know if he wanted this to be permanent. It was good so far, but feelings went with a relationship, and Stiles just didn't know. He knew his feelings for Lydia, and tried to think of what his feelings toward Derek were. It was a lot more difficult since he'd never done this before. Stiles knew full well what fuck buddies were, and kind of thought this was what Derek and him were doing.  
  
He was walking in the halls with Scott, his mind somewhere else when Scott pulled him aside. Scott pulled him away from a large group of people.  
  
"Dude! What're you doing?" Stiles asked, fixing his ruffled jacket.  
  
"I've been keeping my mouth shut for weeks now, but I can take it anymore." Scott looked determined, and a little upset, "Why do you and Derek smell like each other?" He asked. Stiles eyes went wide, but knew he needed to keep cool. He hadn't told Scott about him and Derek because it was complicated, and too weird to talk about yet.  
  
"We're friends now. He comes over to hang out." Stiles shrugged.  
  
Scott eyed him suspiciously, "I thought you said Derek hated you. When did you guys become friends?"  
  
"I don't know. There's only so many time you can save each other before you end up realizing the other person's not so bad." Stiles said, trying to keep his heart rate down, which was pretty hard with a werewolf best friend. Scott kept staring at him with a surveying look.  
  
"You're acting like it's a bad thing.." Stiles said, turning this on Scott, "Isn't it better we're friends instead of hating each other?"  
  
Scott lowered his suspicions, "Well, yeah. I just would have liked a head's up. This werewolf stuff is still hard to get used to."  
  
"Yeah. Derek's been letting me in on the Alpha situation. Says you guys might be getting close." Stiles said, as they went walking through the halls again.  
  
"Really? He tells you stuff? He hardly tells me anything. Just bosses me around." Scott asked, surprised.  
  
Stiles shrugged, "I mean, he can't really not tell me. I'm annoying asking him all the time." Stiles smile was small because he doesn't really ask. Derek just tells him.  
  
"If I do that, he'll just hit me. Why doesn't he hit you?" Scott asked.  
  
"He doesn't want to hurt this fragile physique." Stiles smugly said, gesturing to his body. Scott elbowed him in his arm.  
  
"He'll send you flying." Scott laughed. Stiles laughed in return, and they went quiet, trying to get through the crowd.  
  
"It's weird though," Scott said, when they didn't have to push through people, "How you two have each other's scent's on one another."  
  
"If I had a nose as strong as yours, I bet I'd smell Allison all over you, well-" Stiles stopped to get close to Scott to sniff him, "No. I can smell her on you just fine."  
  
"That's different." Scott giggled, and it was weird to think of that laugh as a giggle, but when it came to Scott about Allison, that's how he got. Giggly, teenage lovey dovey-ness. Stiles didn't get that way about Derek. Just another thing that made his and Derek's situation more difficult.  
  
"It's not like that with you and Derek. Werewolf nose just makes it seem that way." Scott chuckled, and Stiles could feel his heart jump at that, and he was thankful Scott didn't notice. Scott's learned that he can control the heightened senses, but sometimes they just happen without him noticing. Right now, Stiles was betting Scott was controlling his hearing because the bell telling them class was going to start would ring any second. That wasn't a pleasant thing to experience on normal volume, imagine it on super loud.  
  
At the end of the day, they went to the locker room to change for practice, but Coach pulled them all aside and told them that practice was canceled since the police put in a curfew. Apparently, there was another murder, and until they caught the animal doing the killings, they enforced a curfew on all the teenagers. No teenagers are allowed out after 8:30. Stiles and Scott didn't like it. They knew Derek wasn't going to like it. Scott called Derek telling him he wouldn't be coming over tonight because of the curfew. Derek told him to ignore it, and they fought over this while walking to Scott's bike. Stiles groaned, and took Scott's cell phone away from him.  
  
"Derek, dude. Police are going to patrolling everywhere. Your house more than anywhere. Until we find anymore leads on the Alpha, just chill." Stiles told Derek.  
  
Derek huffed, "Fine, but you two better be using your time wisely to find the Alpha. Now come meet me halfway to my house. I need to do stuff in town." Derek order, still in a grumpy tone.  
  
"Why do you need me to pick you up?" Stiles asked, he could tell by Scott's face that he was using his superhuman hearing to listen to Derek.  
  
"I need your help. I assume Scott's going to be at work, which he'll be late for if he doesn't move it." Derek said, loud enough even Scott to hear normally. Scott winced, and unchained his bike.  
  
"I'll see you halfway." Stiles said to Derek, and hung up to give Scott's phone back to him.  
  
"Dude, how did you do that?" Scott asked, grabbing his phone.  
  
"Do what?" Stiles asked.  
  
"Make him listen. What are you doing that I'm not?" Scott begged.  
  
Stiles shrugged, "You're his student. Maybe it's the whole dominance thing. I don't know how you werewolves work. I guess he just likes me best." Stiles looked smug.  
  
"Whatever. I'll see you tomorrow. Call me." Scott said, and road off. Stiles went to his Jeep, and raced toward Derek's house. It was a little less than halfway before Derek was standing on the side of the road.  
  
"Hey, stranger." Stiles smirked. He was thankful his pills wore off, and that his panic attacks were not as frequent.  
  
"Took you long enough." Derek said, climbing in. Stiles turned his Jeep around to go back to town.  
  
"Now where did you wanna go?" Stiles asked.  
  
"Um, just follow my directions. I'll explain it later." Derek said, quickly becoming introverted. Stiles didn't push, although he wanted to, but between them, talks were easy enough. If something was too hard, they didn't push until the other was ready. Stiles followed Derek's directions, and he really didn't know where they were going. It wasn't until he saw the sign as they pulled in.  
  
"Derek, what're we doing here?" Stiles asked, worried. Derek looked so sad as he stayed quiet, and got out. Stiles followed, not really sure if he was allowed, but Derek didn't protest. Derek and him signed in at the front desk, but Derek didn't use his name, so neither did he. Stiles followed Derek down the halls, and to the last door down a long hallway. The hallway seemed completely empty, almost like the rooms were empty too.  
  
Derek put his hand to Stiles's chest without a word. Stiles knew Derek's point was for him to stand in the doorway. As Derek moved into the room, Stiles could now see a person sitting in a wheelchair, facing the window. Derek sat at the windowsill to be in direct eye line of the person, which he was also facing Stiles. Derek glanced to Stiles, and breathed before talking.  
  
"Uncle Peter? Can you hear me?" Derek said, his voice soft and caring. Stiles has heard a form of this tone, but this one was so nurturing, Stiles almost thought it wasn't Derek at all.  
  
"Uncle Peter, I need your help. I don't know what to do. Laura's dead. You're my last chance. There's an Alpha attacking the town, and I don't know who it is. I've done everything you, mom, dad, and grandpa have taught me, but I still can't find it. It's killing people, and turned a teenager a few months ago. It's trying to make a pack, and I can't stop it. Please." Derek grabbed the armrests of the chair, "I need your help. Please! Blink! Nod! Move a finger! Anything to show me that you can hear me!" Derek raised his voice. Stiles got the notion Derek's done this numerous times. Every time, disappointed that his uncle didn't acknowledge him.  
  
"Derek." Stiles croaked, not expecting his voice to be so broken. Derek looked to Stiles. His eyes full of anger and sadness.  
  
"Uncle Peter! Please!" Derek's voice got louder, and Stiles was sure a nurse would hear since the hall was so quiet and empty.  
  
"Derek!" Stiles whispered harshly, "Keep it down. We're gonna get kicked out."  
  
"Uncle Peter!" Derek yelled again. Still no response. Stiles looked down the hall to see a nurse walking fast, and glancing through the windows of each room she passed.  
  
"Derek, we better go. Someone's coming." Stiles informed him.  
  
"But he hasn't said anything. I know he can. He's stronger than this." Derek insisted, yelling again.  
  
"What is going on?" The nurse coming to the doorway asked, and looked in the room, "Derek Hale! I thought I told you not to come back here!"  
  
"He's my uncle. I have rights to see him." Derek defended, standing up.  
  
"Not when you yell and scare him all the time." She came up to Derek's uncle, and placed her hands on his shoulders, hands, and face.  
  
"Get out before I call security." She demanded, and Derek glared, before walking toward the door. Stiles slammed himself against the wall to get out of Derek's way. Stiles took one last look at the nurse and Derek's uncle, and as the nurse turned him around, Stiles now saw the man's face. One half of his face and neck were covered in horrible burn scars, while the other half looked flawless. It actually scared Stiles a bit, and found his footing to leave and follow Derek out of the care facility. Derek's strides were long as he walked out to Stiles's Jeep.  
  
"Derek! Wait up!" Stiles called to him, and once he caught up, he stood in front of Derek.  
  
"Are you okay?" Stiles asked.  
  
"No! No, I'm not okay, Stiles!" Derek lashed out. Stiles understood Derek was upset and that was a stupid question.  
  
"You're right. I'm sorry." Stiles put his hands up to show he was backing off. Derek's anger slowly lessened, and was fixed with a sadness.  
  
"The man in there is my uncle. He was my father's brother." Derek began to explain, because he told Stiles he would, "He was the only one that got out of the fire, but half of his body is burned. Laura said he tried to fight off the hunters, but they pumped him full of nearly every kind of wolfsbane that he went into a coma for a year. When he woke up, his entire body was paralyzed, and his mind completely gone. Laura had a theory that over the years he'd get better because he was still a werewolf, but he's been exactly the same for 6 years." Stiles got closer to put a hand on Derek's upper arm for comfort.  
  
"He's not getting better. Laura's dead." Derek gritted his teeth, and looked down, "I don't know what to do."  
  
Stiles put both hands on Derek's upper arms to hold him and caress, "Hey. We'll figure this out. Do you know any werewolf remedies we can use on your uncle? Maybe something to at least get him to talk." Stiles suggested. Derek took a moment.  
  
"I don't, but I think I know someone who does." He said, looking up.  
  
"Alright. Who?" Stiles asked.  
  
"He lives in town. The veterinarian." Derek nodded.  
  
"Scott's boss? Really? He knows about werewolves?" Stiles asked, letting his hands fall away, and Derek was turning to open the passenger door.  
  
"Come on. No time to explain." He said, and Stiles ran around to the driver's side. He drove them to the animal shelter where Scott was working. Stiles followed Derek in the front. Dr. Deaton, the veterinarian, came to the front desk. There was a hip high swinging wooden gate door that they stood on either side of.  
  
"How may I help you gentlemen?" Deaton asked. He was a middle aged, bald man, with a calm voice. Derek was almost glaring at him.  
  
"I need your help." Derek said with a stern voice.  
  
"With what, Derek? Have you brought these teenagers into it?" Deaton asked, not raising his voice.  
  
"You know about Scott then?" Derek asked. Stiles stood there wondering how these two knew each other. Wondered if Deaton was a werewolf too.  
  
"Oh, I know about Scott. He thinks I don't. I assume you've taken him under your wing?" He asked.  
  
"I am teaching him, yes, but that's not why I'm here. I'm here about my uncle." Derek stated.  
  
"Peter? Is he not still catatonic?" Deaton furrowed his brow, but his calm tone remained the same. It was so mysterious, it was almost scary.  
  
"He is, but I'm here to see if you know how to get him out of it, or at least to talk." Derek said. Deaton cocked his head has he looked away in thought.  
  
"I'm not sure. I might have something, but it's not intended for werewolves to use." He seemed to think out loud.  
  
"What do you mean?" Derek asked.  
  
"Come to the back. I'll explain." Deaton said, swinging open the wooden gate door to let them through. Stiles watched as Derek purposefully tried very hard not to touch the counter or door as he walked through. Stiles did the same, and saw Deaton smile a second. Deaton close the gate door back, and followed them to the back room that Stiles was following Derek to. It looked like the room Deaton would take the animals to. It had operating supplies on the counters, and many other animal doctor things, but there was a cabinet in the corner of the room that Deaton went to. The cabinet door opened towards where Derek and Stiles were standing, so they couldn't see inside.  
  
"Where's Scott?" Stiles asked.  
  
"He's in the back feeding the animals. Is there some reason you want to talk with your uncle, Derek?" Deaton asked, still looking through the cabinet.  
  
"I just do." Derek answered, showing that he didn't want to explain himself or the situation with Deaton. Deaton pulled down a few jars of what looked like powders, twigs, flowers, and liquids.  
  
"I realize that you wouldn't come to me asking for my help if it wasn't important, but you know my herbs are hard to come by. So, I have to know your intentions." Deaton insisted. Derek stared at him a moment, as Deaton took the jars to the center metal table they were standing at. Derek let out a long breath.  
  
"There's an Alpha attacking the town. I don't know who it is, and I'm hoping my uncle might have information I could use." He explained. Deaton nodded his head in understanding. Stiles really wanted to know more about Deaton and what he was. He wasn't just a veterinarian.  
  
"This should be able to help you get what you want, but you can't use it." Deaton began to explain. Derek looked at him very confused.  
  
"It's the only thing I know that can get your uncle to speak from the state he's in, but can't be used by a werewolf." Deaton added.  
  
"Then how will that help?" Derek asked. Stiles can hear the irritation in his tone.  
  
"A werewolf can't use it, but a human can." Deaton said, averting his eyes to Stiles. Derek turned to look at him as well. They both got knowing looks in their eyes.  
  
"What?" Stiles was a little confused, until it clicked, "Oh, no. No! I am not-"  
  
"Stiles, I need your help." Derek insisted. Stiles looked at him, and saw a begging look. Stiles couldn't say no, but he was scared.  
  
Deaton looked down at the jars, "It's a spell of sorts-"  
  
"Spell? This is ridiculous." Stiles scoffed, shaking his head.  
  
"Stiles-" Deaton started, but the back door barged open, showing Scott.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" Scott asked, he looked down at the table, "What are those?" Scott looked to all three of them, "What's going on?"  
  
"Calm down, Scott." Deaton said, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"He knows, Scott," Derek simply said, "I need his help in finding the Alpha."  
  
Scott looked between Deaton and Derek suspiciously, "How do you two know each other?"  
  
"Deaton was a family friend." Derek glared.  
  
"Was? Deaton, are you a werewolf too?" Scott asked, looking at him worried.  
  
"No, Scott. I'm a veterinarian." Deaton gave a small smile.  
  
"More like a liar." Derek gritted his teeth. Stiles could see Derek's shoulder tense in his anger.  
  
Deaton turn to him, but spoke to Scott, "I assume you know of his family, and how they died. Derek, here, blames me for not protecting his family like I was ordered to do." Derek became more tense, and Stiles wanted to reach a hand out to calm him, if he could.  
  
Deaton went on, "He also believes I helped the hunters."  
  
"Did you?" Scott asked.  
  
"No." Deaton turned to him, and his voice a calming sadness, "The hunters compromised me when they attacked. There were too many."  
  
"That's no excuse!" Derek shot. Stiles acted quickly in reaching his hand out to Derek's shoulder. Derek didn't calm. His anger stayed strong. Stiles glanced to Scott to see him looking at him questionably.  
  
"Derek, I am sorry about your family, and that I failed them, and you. You wouldn't trust me if you were not here now asking for my help." Deaton pointed out.  
  
"You're my last option. That doesn't mean I trust you." Derek said, and Stiles could see his claws growing. Stiles gripped Derek's shoulder a little firmer.  
  
"I still hold my vow to your family, Derek. I will assist you to the best of my abilities." Deaton said, seeming to back off.  
  
"Derek, calm down." Stiles told him, in a hushed voice, and Derek cocked his head to him. Derek tightened his lips together, loosened his shoulders, and retracted his claws. Stiles had no doubt in helping Derek any longer. He wanted to help, even if the situation felt highly dangerous.  
  
"How can you help us in finding the Alpha?" Scott asked, taking his eyes away from Stiles and Derek. Stiles could feel the questions already reeling through Scott's mind about them.  
  
"Derek's uncle is the only survivor of the house fire. He is catatonic, and in the town's care center. Derek believes his uncle may have information valuable in finding the Alpha." Deaton explained. Scott looked to Derek in surprise, and Deaton glanced between the two.  
  
"You didn't tell him." He said.  
  
"I didn't see it as important until now. Can you just tell us what we need to do?" Derek stressed.  
  
Deaton sighed, "Stiles and I will make this potion. You two need to leave the room." Stiles slipped his hand away from Derek, and Scott began walking to the door that led to the front. Derek didn't follow right away as he stared Deaton down a few seconds, and then walked out.  
  
"Okay, Stiles." Deaton smiled a bit, "Let's get to work, hand me that metal bowl behind you." Stiles did as told, and watched Deaton grind up all the ingredients in a very pristine pattern. Stiles would have definitely messed it up if Deaton asked him to help. When he finished, it was a muddy substance, and a brownish green color. The smell wasn't as bad as he actually thought it would be given the many movies of witches and potion making he watched as a kid.  
  
"So, are you like a witch, or warlock?" Stiles asked to kill the silence. Deaton glance up at him.  
  
"I'm a veterinarian." He replied, and Stiles only nodded because that's the only answer he was going to get from this guy.  
  
"Repeat these words: Fall La Mey Lo." Deaton said making eye contact with Stiles. He pronounced each syllable with much stress.  
  
"Falla Melo." Stiles said, all together, at least he thought Deaton wanted them together.  
  
"No. Fall La Mey Lo. Say it as I do." Deaton said.  
  
Stiles sighed, "Fall La Mey Lo." He repeated.  
  
Deaton gave a smile, "Good. You need to smear this under Peter's eyes, nose, and over his forehead. Put a tab just outside each ear, and a drop in his mouth, and then do the same for yourself."  
  
"Wait- Why me too? Isn't this just to get him to talk?" Stiles asked, feeling worried about this again.  
  
"This potion is really used to talk to the dead through the corpse of whomever it is you wish to speak to. I just now modified it because Peter's not dead. His mind just isn't fully with us. There has to be a link between the speaker and the catatonic. It can be used on werewolves, it just can't be used by werewolves." Deaton explained, putting enough of a scoop into a small container for Stiles to take with him.  
  
"Why?" Stiles asked.  
  
"The supernatural components would be too much, and would kill the werewolf that used it." Deaton answered.  
  
"Then why wouldn't it kill Peter?" Stiles asked, not finding the logic to that one. Deaton seemed to have a lot of patients.  
  
"Magic can be performed on anyone. It can't be performed by anyone." He said, and somehow, in a creepy way, that made sense to Stiles. Deaton went to lead Stiles out of the room, to where Scott and Derek were.  
  
"Wait. If Derek and Scott couldn't be around when you made this, does that mean they can't be around when I use it?" Stiles asked, holding the container.  
  
"The ingredients separate are dangerous to them. Together, they're fine." Deaton answered, and Stiles nodded.  
  
"Say it again." Deaton requested.  
  
"Fall La Mey Lo." Stiles said precisely the way he should.  
  
"Again."  
  
"Fall La Mey Lo."  
  
"All separate words. Remember, and also, very important, to break the connection, say the words backwards." Deaton instructed, and Stiles followed him out the door. They came out to find Scott holding his hand and groaning. His face completely shifted into his werewolf form.  
  
Deaton sighed, "I assumed you would have told him." He said to Derek.  
  
"You should have told him you knew about him in the first place." Derek shot, his hands tight to Scott's shoulders.  
  
"That's not going to work. Scott, come back here." Deaton kept the door open for Scott to come through, "You and Stiles go to Peter. Stiles has everything he needs." He told Derek.  
  
"Thanks." Derek said, under his breath, but loud enough for him to hear. Deaton left back into the room with Scott.  
  
"What happened?" Stiles asked.  
  
"This wood is made of mountain ash. A very deadly substance to werewolves. If you put a ring of mountain ash around me, I couldn't leave it, and by what you saw happen to Scott, if we touch it." Derek explained.  
  
"So, I gotta get the door?" Stiles asked, and Derek nodded, stuffing his hands in his jean pockets. Stiles swung the door open, walking out first, and holding it open for Derek to walk through.  
  
"Is Scott gonna be okay?" Stiles asked following Derek out of the animal shelter, and to his Jeep.  
  
"He'll be fine. Deaton does know what he's doing." Derek huffed. They climbed in Stiles's Jeep, and he didn't hesitated to drive them back to the care center.  
  
"When you grabbed his shoulder, what were you doing to him?" Stiles asked.  
  
"Who? Scott?" Derek dropped his head to the side to look over at Stiles who nodded.  
  
"I was trying to take away some of the pain Scott was feeling." Derek answered.  
  
"You can do that?!" Stiles asked, very impressed, and Derek nodded.  
  
"You really think he helped the hunters?" Stiles asked, knowing very well it was a touchy subject.  
  
"Not now." Derek gritted his teeth, and Stiles dropped it. Stiles knew Derek didn't need to talk about that right now, but it didn't stop Stiles from being concerned for how Derek felt. When they pulled into the center, the visiting hours were over. They needed to get to Peter's room without being seen by anyone. Derek took them to the window of Peter's room, and pushed it open. Peter was alone in his room, still sitting in his wheelchair.  
  
"How did you know the window would be unlocked?" Stiles asked.  
  
"I'm the one who unlocked it." Derek answered, jumping up, and climbing in the room. Stiles needed help though, and was a flailing mess doing it.  
  
"Come on, Stiles." Derek harshly whispered, and Stiles fell in on his hip.  
  
"Ow." He said, and stood up, grabbing the container he dropped. Peter remained motionless. He didn't even seem to blink.  
  
"Derek, you won't be able to actually talk to him." Stiles began.  
  
"What do you mean?" Derek glared.  
  
"It's a connection thing. The person he's connected to will be the only one he hears. So, I just have to tell him whatever you want to say." Stiles explained. Derek nodded, but Stiles could tell he really didn't like it.  
  
"What're you gonna do with that?" Derek asked as Stiles opened the container of the muddy goop.  
  
"I have to place it in certain spots on his face and mine." Stiles answered, dipping his index finger in, and scooped some out. Stiles saw Derek in the corner of his eye, and saw the worry.  
  
"It won't hurt him. He'll be fine." Stiles assured him, and he nodded. Stiles smeared the mud in the places Deaton told him. Under the eyes, under the nose, across the forehead, and the ears.  
  
"Open his mouth." Stiles requested, Derek carefully forced open Peter's jaw for Stiles to dab the mud on Peter's tongue. Stiles quickly did the same to himself,  shuddering at how cold it was, and got on Peter's eye level.  
  
"Fall La Mey Lo." Stiles recited, and felt a wave of warmth. He also felt motionless, and his body ache. Peter blinked.  
  
"Uncle Peter?" Derek gasped, but Peter didn't look away from Stiles, or acknowledge him.  
  
"Peter. My name is Stiles. I'm here with Derek." Stiles told him.  
  
"Derek?" Peter whispered, with a breaking voice. Stiles could see Derek move closer to them in the corner of his eye, but Stiles couldn't seem to look away from Peter's eyes.  
  
"Derek. What do you wanna ask?" Stiles asked.  
  
"Um," Derek cleared his throat, "Was there another pack living in Beacon Hills?"  
  
"Peter? Derek wants to know if there was another pack in town." Stiles told him.  
  
"Derek's here?" Peter said, smiling.  
  
"Dude, you need to focus. There's an Alpha attacking the town." Stiles snapped because the warmth was getting uncomfortable.  
  
"No. There was no other pack." Peter answered.  
  
"How can I stop the Alpha?" Derek asked.  
  
"How can we stop the Alpha?" Stiles asked Peter.  
  
Peter smiled again, "You can't."  
  
"Ah!" Stiles complained. The warmth he felt became hotter, like his skin was burning off. His vision was going fuzzy, and he began to cough a little. The burning and coughing reminded him of fire, and a panic attack sat in the center of his chest, ready to burst.  
  
"Stiles?" Derek put his hands on Stiles.  
  
"You can't stop him. Join him. He'll kill everyone you love." Peter began to laugh as Stiles's coughing worsened, and the burning was unbearable. It was as if Stiles was receiving the same burns Peter had. He managed to contain his instinct to scream from the pain. Stiles needed to break the connection.  
  
"Lo-" Stiles struggled, "Lo Mey- La Fall!" He managed to say, and almost in an instant, Stiles felt the relief of no pain. He began to fall into Derek's arms, but just in that second, Peter swiped his claws across Stiles's chest, sending him and Derek flying back into the wall. Stiles's body ached on its own from the spell, and from being thrown. He looked up to see Peter standing from the wheelchair, and wiping the mud away from his face, then spitting on the ground behind him.  
  
"Peter?" Derek's voice broke.  
  
"That's right, Derek." Peter's eyes flashed red, "I'm the Alpha."  
  
"Laura?" Derek's voice was a mix of anger and hurt.  
  
Peter sighed, as he turned to the closet, "Sadly, yes. When she found out what I was trying to do, she tried to stop me. I didn't want to kill her, but sacrifices have to be made." Peter pulled out a few hangers of clothes. Derek got to his feet, extending his claws to fight, but once he got close to Peter's back still turned to him, Peter slugged him hard in the face, and then in the stomach. Peter was strong.  
  
"Now, nephew, you were always my favorite. Don't make this difficult for you or me." Peter advised, punching his elbow into the back of Derek's neck to make him fall to the ground.  
  
"'Stiles', is it?" Peter asked him, Stiles managed to sit himself up, touching his chest lightly, and seeing the horrible claw marks across his chest, soaking his shirt in blood.  
  
"I imagine with that spell, you were able to feel what I experienced?" Peter guessed, but Stiles didn't answer. Peter walked over to the bed with the clothes.  
  
"Your flesh burning is not fun." Peter shook his head, and pulled the hospital gown off. Stiles averted his eyes.  
  
"Please." Peter scoffed, "I have underwear on." Stiles looked back to see Peter was in fact wearing cotton boxers. Stiles could also see the horrible burn scars from his face, spread down the right side of his entire body.  
  
Peter looked down at himself, "Right. Give me a second." He said, with a grunt, twisting his neck around, and rolled his shoulder as Stiles watched the scars smooth out to normal healthy skin.  
  
"Why?" Derek groaned, moving on the ground to get to his feet.  
  
"Derek, I'd advise you to stay down. Let me get dressed, and then we'll talk." Peter said, grabbing his pants. Derek didn't listen though.  
  
"Derek!" Stiles shouted with a wince, as Derek ran up to Peter, and it was pretty fast, but Peter was faster, and hulled Derek up by the throat and slammed him to the ground.  
  
"You used to be better than this, Derek. You're making this too easy." Peter frowned, and began putting his pants on.  
  
"I'm going to have to kill your little friend, you know? Either that, or turn him. You think he'd be a good addition to my pack?" Peter asked, grabbing his shirt, making sure it's the right way, before pulling it on. Peter sniffed the air heavily.  
  
"He has panic attacks." He noted, looking to Stiles, because Stiles could feel that panic attack in his chest begin to leek.  
  
"You know, the bite can cure that. Stiles, you could be something great." Peter seemed to offer.  
  
"Screw you." Stiles glared, wincing from his chest. Derek was groaning, beginning to move a little.  
  
"Shall we talk now, Derek?" Peter suggested, "Or do you just want me to continue to beat the ever loving crap out of you?" Peter leaned down, grabbing Derek by the jaw in one hand, and hoisting him up to his feet.  
  
"You killed Laura! One of your own! There's nothing to talk about." Derek struggled to say from Peter's hand still holding his jaw tight.  
  
"Derek, I'm trying to build a pack; a family. I want to bring down those hunters responsible for killing our family. Don't you want to seek out justice?" Peter asked, his voice soft.  
  
Derek grabbed onto Peter's arm for leverage, "Of course I do! But you didn't have to kill Laura!"  
  
"She didn't agree to killing all the people responsible for our family's deaths. She didn't want to avenge our family." Peter told him.  
  
"Peter, you're a monster. You don't have to this." Derek tried to reason with him.  
  
"Yes, I do." Peter calmly said, and threw Derek against the door, busting the door down. Peter began walking toward Derek with no hurry. Derek turned over to crawl away. Stiles needed to do something. He couldn't just sit there. Stiles got his phone out to call Scott.  
  
"Stiles? Did you do it?" Scott asked, as Stiles finally wiped the mud off his face using his sleeve.  
  
"Scott." Stiles didn't try to hold in his wincing, "It's Peter. Peter's the Alpha. Get here, quick." Stiles dropped his phone to the ground, and got to his feet, holding his chest. He went out into the hall to see where Derek and Peter went. Peter was following the slow crawl Derek did down the hall. Stiles needed to do some kind of damage with something to help Derek not die. Stiles picked up a metal chair and put all his weight into slamming it against Peter's back. Peter stumbled to the ground, while Stiles completely fell.  
  
"Wow. You are a lot tougher than you look. I'll have to deal with you later though. Killing your own family isn't easy." Peter patted Stiles's shoulder, and went back to following Derek, whose feet just rounded the corner. Stiles got back up, having an idea. He needed a syringe with some heavy coma inducing medical. Stiles finally looked around to see no one that worked there. Not even behind the desk.  
  
Stiles heard a loud thud knowing it was Peter and Derek, and hurried to break the glass of a supply room. He was able to quickly find a large syringe, but finding heavy medicine that would take down an Alpha wouldn't be easy. Stiles heard the distinct sound of werewolves growling and roaring at each other. A few minutes later, when looking through random cabinets, he found a large bottle of something with the description likening to sedate. Stiles opened the bottle quickly.  
  
"Stiles?" Stiles turned to see Scott standing at the door.  
  
"Scott! You have to do something. I think I found something to knock Peter out-"  
  
"Deaton told me to give this to you. It's wolfsbane. He said to use it on Peter." Scott informed him, handing Stiles another little container. Stiles opened it to see small flower petals.  
  
"What do I do with this?!" Stiles stressed.  
  
"I don't know! Mix it with that! I gotta help Derek! It doesn't sound good!" Scott said, running out, and to wherever Derek and Peter were. Stiles groaned, putting the flower petals in the large bottle, and stirring it up a few times. He put some petals in the syringe, and then put it together to fill the entire large syringe with the medicine. When Stiles finished, he ran out, following the sounds of growling, and seeing Scott being thrown out of a room into the hall.  
  
"Scott!" Stiles called out, running to him. Scott sat up fast enough though. His wolf face out, which should have made Stiles a bit afraid, but only worried if Scott was hurt.  
  
"When I claw him, stab him in the neck." Scott instructed.  
  
"Yeah, okay." Stiles nodded to the plan. Scott got to his feet, and went back into the room. Stiles turned just in time to see Peter punch Derek in the face, and throw him across the room. Stiles got to his feet, and waited for his cue. Scott simply walked toward Peter, and the second Peter went to slash at Scott, Scott crouched down, to round kick under Peter's legs. Peter fell to the ground, and Scott elbowed him in the neck. Stiles began to get closer, holding the syringe tight and ready. Peter chocked, but grabbed Scott's arm, and punched him hard, pulling him back to punch him again. Scott fell back unable to recover fast enough. Derek was already up, and leaping at Peter. Peter managed to thrust his arm into Derek's neck to hold him back from ripping his face off with his teeth. Derek kept gnashing his teeth, trying very hard to sink his teeth into Peter's face. Derek was on a high mission to kill.  
  
Peter got his legs under Derek in a certain way, to throw Derek over his head, so his could get up. Scott crawled over to a space in the room, and stood. Peter's back was to him. Stiles knew this was it. Derek was on his feet also. This was it. Derek charged first, and then Scott. Scott thrust his claws into the side of Peter's back, and held him up to keep him motionless. Peter roared very loudly. Stiles ran, and jumped to stab the syringe into Peter's neck, and pushed as hard as his could all the liquid into Peter's neck. Scott let Peter go, making Peter fall to his knees, and Stiles fall himself, only to shuffle away. It took a moment, but with one last hard punch in the face from Derek, Peter was down. There was a moment of silence, only their heavily breathing was audible.  
  
Stiles huffed a smirk, "That went well. Great job everyone." His adrenaline was quickly wearing down, reminding him of the claw marks across his chest, and the amount of blood he lost.  
  
"Medic." Stiles croaked, and passed out.

~ ~ ~

Stiles groaned as he woke up, not even opening his eyes yet.  
  
"Stiles?" He heard his father's voice. Stiles opened his eyes to see his father holding a cup with a straw. Stiles didn't hesitate to drink quickly from the straw. He gasped loudly as he took his mouth away, closing his eyes again.  
  
"You gotta stop scaring me like this, son." His father sighed. Stiles could hear the strain and worry in his tone.  
  
"Or what? You gonna kill me too? It looks like Fate's trying to beat you." Stiles joked, because really, his father needed it. He needed to assure his father he was fine.  
  
"There's a curfew for a reason, you know?" His father said, and Stiles could feel the judging glare.  
  
"That never stopped me from not doing as I'm told." Stiles chuckled, and groaned, "Ow." His chest felt tight.  
  
"At least listen to me this time, and take it easy. You don't wanna rip your stitches." His father advised. Stiles raised a heavy hand gently to his chest, and looked down. Sadly, he was all covered up in his hospital gown, and could feel the taped gauze.  
  
"Don't worry. Scott's mom took pictures." His father said. He had a soft smile, "I'll go get it." His smile told Stiles that his father was glad enough that his son was alive and well. Stiles sighed, closing his eyes, still feeling achy and groggy.  
  
"STILES!" Scott came running in, being chased by his mother.  
  
"Scott!" She yelled, "You can't just run in here! He still needs time to rest."  
  
Stiles smiled, trying to calm her down, "It's okay, Ms. McCall. I won't rip my stitches." Stiles tried to assure her. She glared harshly between them, and then to Scott.  
  
"I mean it, Scott. I'm only giving you five minutes." She crossed her arm, giving him a look that spoke volumes of mother authority. Scott only nodded, and she walked out. Stiles could see his father at the door frame, and he walked away too. Scott looked at the door to see people were gone.  
  
"Dude," Scott whispered, "What did you pump Derek's uncle with?"  
  
Stiles frowned, "I don't know, but there was a big jar of it. I think it started with an A."  
  
"Well, whatever it was, he's still out." Scott shrugged.  
  
"How long has it been?" Stiles asked, thinking its only been over night.  
  
"Um, a day?" Scott looked at the clock in Stiles's hospital room, "Like more than 35 hours?" Scott guessed.  
  
"Woh." Stiles eyes widened.  
  
"Yeah. You lost a lot of blood." Scott pointed to his chest.  
  
"What did you tell them? How did we even get out of there?" Stiles asked.  
  
"Derek took Peter to his house, and I took you to the hospital. Told them we were out in the woods, and got attacked." Scott explained.  
  
"I guess that works. Being that they were big claw marks on my chest." Stiles said, putting his finger tips to his chest again. He really wanted to see the damage.  
  
"My dad went to get the camera from your mom. I wanna see." Stiles said.  
  
"If I go out there, mom won't let me back in." Scott shook his head.  
  
"Yeah." Stiles nodded, "How's Derek doing?" He realized he hadn't asked earlier.  
  
"I don't know. He doesn't talk about much with me. You should know that." Scott chuckled. Stiles nodded, and guessed he'd have to go see Derek when he gets to leave the hospital.  
  
"It's still weird knowing you two talk, and about a lot more than I realize." Scott raised his eyebrows with another chuckle.  
  
Stiles shrugged, "He was so busy teaching you, and looking for this Alpha.. I just thought he might need a friend, and he didn't really fight me about it." Stiles wasn't telling him the truth, and Stiles wasn't sure why. Scott eyed him, but didn't press the issue.  
  
"Alright. I gotta get back to Derek. I'll let him know how you're doing, even though I know he won't ask." Scott smiled, and Stiles smiled back. Just as soon as Scott left, his father came in with the camera. Stiles laid there looking at the gruesome pictures of his chest all bloody and bruised. He couldn't wait for the copies. He was definitely going to let these scar. He's a dumb teenage boy, and scars were cool. Yep, he's definitely an idiot. During his full day of staying in the hospital, he slept a lot more. Only waking up to have his bandages replaced, which he made sure to really look at the stitches, and then ate food. They hopped him up on pain killers mostly. The claw marks hit deep enough to the bones.  
  
His father came the next day to get him, and Stiles slept at home for a few hours. When he awoke, he popped some pain killers, and got dressed. He needed to get to Derek's to see what was going on with Derek and Peter. He needed to help if he could. Stiles brought his pain killers just in case he would be there long. His father was at work thankfully, and would definitely call him before his father got home so not to worry him. Only, Stiles didn't have his phone. The last time he remembered having it was at the care center calling Scott. When he arrived at Derek's house, he heard a loud bang. He was actually hopeful Peter and Derek weren't fighting inside. Stiles was not up to par for fighting. Stiles went inside, but saw nothing. He followed the voices on the far side of the stairs to a room down its hallway. Stiles opened the door to see Peter tide up in ropes, and chains that were bolted to the floor.  
  
"Look, it's Stiles." Peter smirked, and Derek whizzed around to look at him in surprise, "Didn't expect him to show up, did you?"  
  
"Shut up!" Derek yelled, whipping back around to slap Peter hard over the face, "Stay." He walked quickly over to Stiles, ushering him out of the room. Derek continued to take them outside, closing the front door behind them, and walking all the way out to the tree line.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Derek whispered.  
  
"I came to see if I can help." Stiles answered, in the same low tone.  
  
"It isn't safe for you. You're still very badly injured. You need to go home." Derek advised.  
  
"What're you going to do to him?" Stiles asked, completely slipping any argument about his well being.  
  
Derek sighed, "I don't know. I don't want to kill him. He's still my uncle, but he keeps fighting me. With him as an Alpha, he's hard to control."  
  
"You really don't have a plan." Stiles stated.  
  
"I never guessed the Alpha was my uncle. I thought I would just have to kill it, and it would all be over, but now?" Derek trailed off. Stiles could see Derek was really at a loss. Peter was the last of his family.  
  
"Maybe you don't have to kill him. Maybe you can send him to a specialist? Like a werewolf therapist?" Stiles suggested, "Maybe you can take him to the great outdoors so he can run around? Maybe you can help him get off this killing spree hype?" Though most of them were really stupid, none of these were clicking a light bulb in Derek's head.  
  
"Derek." Stiles sighed, becoming serious, and got closer, "Whatever you choose to do, make sure you're also keeping in mind the safety of the people in this town, okay?" Stiles caught his eyes, and Derek looked up at him with a small smile. Derek came a little closer, putting a hand to rub on Stiles's upper arm.  
  
"I'm so glad you're okay." He said.  
  
Stiles smiled, "You too."  
  
"I wish I could hold you." Derek frowned.  
  
"You can." Stiles toed closer, their chests almost touching.  
  
"I don't wanna hurt you." Derek shook his head, looking down at Stiles's chest.  
  
"You won't. Just be gentle." Stiles smiled, and lifted his hands to Derek's shoulders. Derek put his hands on Stiles's waist. They slowed into an embrace, entirely on Derek's pace. The connection did sting, but Stiles held in any noises.  
  
"I can feel you're in pain." Derek said.  
  
"I'm okay. It's nothing I can't handle." Stiles let him know, and they stood there like that for a few moments. They slowly broke away, and Stiles evened his breaths from the slight pain.  
  
"Hey. How come I didn't get that fang Alpha juice like you did?" Stiles remembered.  
  
"He didn't shift enough. He doesn't have to be in his wolf form, but he can bring out the venom if he wants to." Derek explain, "Go home and rest. I'll figure out what to do." He said.  
  
Stiles nodded with a smile, "Call me- Actually, call Scott if you need any help. I lost my phone at the center."  
  
"I got it. Hold on." Derek said, walking up and inside his house. He was only in there for a moment. Stiles only followed half of the way up to Derek's house.  
  
"I had to check the place over to make sure nothing would link us to the scene. So far, the police have no leads. They just think kids broke in and wrecked the place." Derek explained, handing Stiles back his phone. Derek walked Stiles to his Jeep, and helped him in. It was amazing how much more in pain Stiles was when he was around Derek. Almost like he let his guard completely down, which let in all the pain he was suppressing. Derek helped close the door, and watched Stiles drive off. He really wished he could have stayed and helped Derek with Peter, but if Derek wasn't sure what to do, then Stiles was useless until he did.

~ ~ ~

Stiles didn't get a phone call from Derek the next few days. Stiles didn't even call him just to check on him. He did talk to Scott, and Scott let him know that Peter was still tied up, and Derek was still at a loss at what to do with him. They talked to Deaton, but he was no help. It wasn't until the fifth day, when Stiles was fast asleep in bed, freshly showered and bandaged, that he felt his body moving. Stiles jerked awake to see Peter in his room, and hoisting his body up. Stiles opened his mouth, but Peter clapped a hand over it.  
  
"You're going to be real quiet. We're going to have some fun." Peter smiled, with his wolf teeth out, and his breath smelling horrible.  
  
"Breath mint, dude." Stiles rolled his eyes, even though he was completely scared for his life. He knew a panic attack would come on at any moment. It should, but all he could feel was the amount of pain his chest was causing him by being jerked around. Peter pulled him out the window, and then carried Stiles over his shoulder before hopping down to the ground. Stiles didn't care that Peter told him to be quiet. He screaming in pain his chest was in. Every step, he bounced, making his stitches slam against Peter's back.  
  
"I said to be quiet." Peter snarled.  
  
"It's kinda hard to do that with stitches." Stiles snapped. The pain was so intense, he hardly noticed how cold it was outside. Peter ignored him, and kept running in the woods till they reached a tree line. He dropped Stiles down to the ground, and Stiles tried to catch himself, but failed.  
  
"You know, kidnapping me is fine, but at least be a little courteous." Stiles complained, standing up on his bare feet in the dirt and dead leaves.  
  
"You're going to help me find someone you think would be an excellent member to my pack." Peter informed him. Stiles noticed they were over looking a big house with loud music playing. It was Jackson's house.  
  
"Why teenagers? Why not a twenty-something? Teenage humans are hard enough to deal with." Stiles asked.  
  
"They have more spunk. Plus, they have a higher chance at surviving the bite." Peter smiled with bright red eyes, still looking down at the house.  
  
"You know I'm not helping you, right? Like, I'm pretty sure you're smarter than that." Stiles scoffed. Maybe complimenting the psycho killer alpha werewolf isn't such a great idea.  
  
"I figured you wouldn't," Peter clapped his clawed hand around the back of Stiles's neck, pushing him down a little, "That's why I'm going to give you some motivation. For every five minutes you don't bring me someone, I'm going to kill someone. Sound good?" Stiles honestly didn't fear dying if it kept other people safe, but now every one was in danger, and his death wouldn't solve it. He hoped Derek and Scott were out looking for Peter.  
  
"Dude, why don't you just ask people if they want to be a werewolf? Isn't that like one of your werewolf rules?" Stiles asked, pushing against Peter's hand.  
  
"Too much risk of exposure. Now, let's get closer." Peter said, pushing Stiles hard enough to make him walk forward.  
  
"Ow!" Stiles complained, "You can't expect me to go in looking like this." Stiles pointed out, not sure why he was helping Peter in his plan.  
  
"I got that covered." Peter said, eyeing a boy tripping on his feet and swaying to his car. Definitely drunk.  
  
"Don't kill him. Just knock him out." Stiles requested, but Peter didn't listen. He stalked up to the boy, and grabbed him at the shirt and back of the head to rip his throat out. It was so fast, the boy only made a whimper of surprise. Stiles gasped, but knew Peter might hurt him if he screamed or was too loud. Stiles could handle his own blood pouring out of himself, but seeing blood come out of someone else made him queasy.  
  
"Get dressed. The shirt's ruined though." Peter chuckled, tossing the boy to him. Stiles hesitated.  
  
"Now!" Peter growled, and Stiles dropped to the ground to first take the dead boy's pants off. Stiles looked up at the boy's neck and face, realizing he was still alive. Stiles practically kept his eyes closed as he took the boy's pants and shoes off. Stiles removed his pants, turning away from Peter staring at him. Stiles didn't want to look at Peter anymore than he had to from the blood dripping out of his mouth. Stiles quickly got the pants on, and shoes. The cold air was now beginning to be much too cold for his small frame.  
  
"Alright. I'll be outside, listening to your voice. I want at least three. Lead them outside, and I'll take care of the rest." Peter instructed.  
  
"How am I supposed to get them outside?" Stiles glared, crossing his arms to regain some warmth.  
  
Peter rolled his eyes, "I don't know. Tell them their car alarm is going off, get them drunk, invite them to make out or sex. I don't know! Just get in there!" Peter's teeth grew out, and his eyes flashed red.  
  
"Alright! Calm down big bad alpha." Stiles glared, and began walking toward the house.  
  
"And don't get any big ideas. I'll hear everything you do. Even the slightest slip up will get someone killed. Remember. Every five minutes." Peter advised.  
  
"You have to give me more time if I have to shmoose these people to you." Stiles requested.  
  
"Fine. Fifteen minutes. I think that's lenient enough." Peter smirked, and Stiles swallowed hard continuing to walk to the house. The doors were wide open, so he didn't have a problem getting in. There were a lot of people from school, and Stiles made sure to duck away from Jackson, should he see him. Being in the crowd of people was much warmer, but didn't help the chill of fear. Stiles looked around in a lost helplessness. He didn't want to take any of these people outside, but others would be killed if he didn't. Either way it was bad. Stiles looked at his watch to see five minutes had passed, and he needed to talk to someone so Peter didn't think he was doing anything out of plan. Stiles found a girl that he knew, and was a little tipsy. She was laughing loudly, and stumbling around.  
  
"Hey!" Stiles smiled to her. She flipped her dark brown curly hair as she spun around.  
  
"Hey! I know you!" She yelled, lunging toward him to hug him, and he jumped at the hard press of their chests, but she didn't notice.  
  
"I'm so glad you're here! Let's get you some shots!" She said, with her voice very loud. Stiles was sure she was trying to talk over the music, but she was so far gone that it was way too loud. She made him take three shots of straight vodka. He stumbled a bit. His metabolism was fast, so he was already feeling it.  
  
"There we go!" She cheered, and took another shot herself.  
  
"I'm so glad you're here, Stiles!" She said in his ear, getting really close to him.  
  
"I'm glad I came too." Stiles lied, just as close. Her hands were on his waist, and Stiles hesitated. She took his hands and put them on his hips, so they could be closer. She was right against him. Her breasts pressing into his chest, and she moved her hips against his to the music. Stiles tried not to get an erection to this, but he never had a girl rub up against him, and of course it felt amazing. Stiles looked to his watch seeing he had three minutes before Peter would kill someone.  
  
Stiles skillfully, and shamefully, felt his hands around her waist, and inching to her ass. She didn't seem to disagree. She even pressed her hips harder into his. Stiles groaned involuntarily, and felt her phone in her back pocket. Stiles wiggled it out as they swayed to the music without her noticing. She began to nuzzle her face into his neck. He quickly unlocked her phone and texted Scott that it was him and Peter took him to Jackson's house and to hurry.  
  
"You know, you're really cute. I've never seen you have a girlfriend." She pointed out, and Stiles pushed her phone back in her pocket.  
  
"Never really had one." Stiles smiled feeling the alcohol sink in deeper.  
  
"That's a shame." She slurred, and tip toed up to force a kiss onto Stiles's lips. Stiles froze, going along with it. It wasn't until it clicked in his tipsy mind that a girl was kissing him, that she pulled away.  
  
"I have an idea! I have a friend! You should totally let us take your virginity!" She smiled happily.  
  
"Oh, no. That's-" Stiles went to protest, but she was pulling him by the arm through the crowd.  
  
"Danielle!" She yelled, and a girl with dark blonde hair turned around. She began whispering in her ear, and Stiles just looked between them. They then both looked at him up and down, and smiled.  
  
"I don't think Jackson's cool with people having sex in his house. So, let's take this to my house. My parents are gone." Danielle said, and the girls started pulling Stiles to the front door. Stiles really didn't want them to go outside knowing Peter was waiting, but it was almost time for Stiles to either  bring someone, or Peter kill someone. They got as far as the driveway, and Stiles stopped them.  
  
"Maybe we should drink some more." Stiles suggested, "I just don't think we're loose enough." He was stalling, and that was probably a bad idea.  
  
Danielle pulled out a bottle from her purse, "I got us covered. Drink up." She handed him the bottle, and they were walking again. Stiles couldn't make his feet move though, and watched Peter come up behind them.  
  
"WATCH OUT!" Stiles shouted, and the girls turned around screaming, and Stiles was running. It was dark, so Stiles wasn't sure what was happening, but two figures came from nowhere, jumping on Peter. The girls stood there frozen and scared.  
  
"Run!" Stiles yelled at them, and they ran to wherever their car was. Derek was on top of Peter, punching him over at over.  
  
"Stiles! Here!" Scott shouted, throwing a small vile to him.  
  
"Come put it in his mouth!" He said, holding Peter's legs down. Stiles ran around as fast as he could, and Derek stopped punching him. Peter's face was broken and bloody, and didn't move. Derek grabbed his jaw to force it open, so Stiles could pour the liquid in Peter's mouth. Peter began to protest, but Derek clamped his jaw shut, and held his nose so he'd have to swallow it. Stiles supposed Derek heard him swallow it because he let go, and Peter eventually stopped flailing.  
  
"What was that stuff?" Stiles asked, when his adrenaline came down, and crossed his arms to get any warmth.  
  
"It's a potion Deaton made." Scott huffed, as Derek got off of Peter, and shrugging off his jacket.  
  
"What did he want?" Scott asked, coming up to Stiles.  
  
"He wanted me to get at least three people outside from the party so he could turn them." Stiles informed, as Derek draped his jacket around Stiles who was shivering, and Stiles put his arms through the sleeves. He looked at Derek, but Derek went to Peter and hulled him over his shoulder.  
  
"And you were helping him?" Scott asked surprised.  
  
"He knew I didn't care if he killed me, so he said if I didn't give him anyone, every fifteen minutes he'd kill someone. I was trying to stall till you got here, even though that would have gotten someone killed too." Stiles added, putting a shaky hand to his forehead, "How many people did he kill? Can you tell from here?" Stiles looked at Scott. Stiles was so worried he screwed up so bad Peter killed a lot of people. Scott took a moment.  
  
"Three." Scott answered, almost in a hushed voiced. To Stiles, that meant he killed two from the time he got inside and came back out. Stiles turned away, putting both hands to his forehead.  
  
"Stiles, they weren't your fault. Do not take on that burden." Scott advised.  
  
"I know, but-"  
  
"No," Derek's voice came as a surprise to Stiles, "Do not blame yourself. Peter is the one to blame. You were a victim here." Stiles breathed a little more even, and nodded.  
  
"Scott. Take him home." Derek ordered, and left with Peter into the woods.  
  
"Come on, Stiles." Scott patted his back.  
  
"Don't carry me." Stiles said, holding his hand up.  
  
"I wasn't going to, but your house is pretty far." Scott mentioned. Stiles began to walk out into the street, gripping Derek's jacket tight around him, letting Derek's scent calm him. Scott led him, but without telling him what direction. They walked silent side by side. It took two hours for them to get to Stiles's house. The shoes Stiles wore cut into his heels, and the pants made him chaff between his thighs, but he didn't acknowledge either of them. His sweat even dripped into the stitched claw marks, stinging painfully, but he didn't complain. He figured Scott could tell the pain he was in with his werewolf powers, but Scott remained quiet. Stiles got the key down from the porch light to open the front door. They told each other goodnight, and Scott went home. Once in his room, Stiles locked his window, something he hardly ever did since burglary wasn't a big thing in this town, let alone ever happening to the sheriff's house, and he had hope Derek would come in his room whenever he wanted. Now, he was just scared of Peter getting in again. Stiles even closed his blinds. He stripped himself of the dead boy's clothes, and laid in bed.  
  
He had school to go to in the morning. Thinking of school in the morning rang interestingly because of Jackson having a party, and people actually showed up. Stiles closed his eyes, curling up with a pillow really wishing it was Howl. At least Howl was the one thing that didn't make things complicated in his life. He missed the wolf, and hadn't seen him in a long time. He wondered if Howl was alright. Stiles's aching body helped him go to sleep faster, but the worry for Howl stayed with him, even in the morning. It was hard to wake up, but he did. He took a shower, not even bothering to put bandages or medicine on his stitches when he got out. He then dressed, took his pills, and ate some breakfast. Stiles put the dead boy's pants and shoes in a black garbage bag, and put it in the trash bin in front of the house seeing as it was garbage day and the truck would come by soon. He hoped the police would never find them.  
  
He drove himself to school, and sat through each class like normal. Focused, and when he didn't have to be, he slept. He sat with Scott and Allison at lunch, not really having a problem with eating. He was lost in thought mostly of how he didn't have panic attacks under the life threatening pressure of the werewolf problems lately, but in the mundane world, he did. He hadn't really thought of his mother in a while, and fire didn't bother him that much. He didn't know whether the pills were working, or he'd adapted to controlling the panic attacks again. Sitting in his last class of the day, he received a note from his teacher. It was from the trust councilor. She wanted to see him right away. Stiles sighed, and looked to Scott who was in the same class. Stiles only rolled his eyes and left. He took his time walking down the halls to her office. He knocked on her door, and it opened a few seconds later.  
  
"Good afternoon, Stiles. Come in. Have a seat." She opened the door wide to let him in. He came in, dropping his bag on the floor, and sitting in the seat in front of her desk.  
  
"How are you, Stiles?" She smiled.  
  
Stiles nodded, "Fine. It'll be an hour before I start coming down from my meds. So, excuse my dreariness." He pointed out.  
  
"That'll be alright. I only wanted to check on you, seeing as you haven't come to visit me." She informed him, and sat back.  
  
"Honestly, I forgot." Stiles shrugged.  
  
"You got a lot on your mind?" She asked, and Stiles just nodded. A lot of supernatural crap.  
  
"I heard you took some days off because you were attacked. You've been attacked and injured twice now, correct?" She asked, looking down at his open folder.  
  
"Yeah." Stiles nodded, not even knowing where to begin in lying about that one.  
  
"You wanna talk about it?" She asked sincerely. Stiles looked at the water cooler make a bubbling noise.  
  
"Not really." Stiles shook his head. He knew she would write this in his folder, and his therapist might get a hold of the information, but at least that gave him more time to think of a lie for his therapist.  
  
"Stiles, I'm just trying to make sure you're all right. I want to help you through your anxiety if you let me." She informed him with a sigh.  
  
"Ms, I'm fine. Really. I was out there being a stupid teenager, and got attacked by an animal. It was really scary, but it was an animal. I'm fine." Stiles told him, being really clear.  
  
She nodded, "Alright." She wrote him a note back to class.  
  
"I won't call your teacher, but don't roam around." She told him as he opened the door to leave. He knew exactly what she was implying. Basically, he could leave school grounds if he wanted. He couldn't really. He had to stay for lacrosse practice. He wouldn't be able to play, but Coach wanted him to watch to at least learn the play until he was well enough to get out there again. Stiles went out to his Jeep to pass the time. He really would have went back to class, but he didn't see the point. He was coming down from his pills, and thought a nap was much better. Stiles cracked a window and reclined his seat all the way back. He set his phone on an alarm to wake him in an hour. It was only fifteen minutes before his phone rang. Stiles didn't look at the caller ID. He blindly just answered it.  
  
"What?" Stiles groaned.  
  
"Stiles?"  
  
"Derek! Hey! What's up?" Stiles said, trying to sound more awake.  
  
"Did I wake you? Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Derek asked.  
  
"I- How did you know I was back in school?" Stiles questioned.  
  
"Scott told me." Derek's answer didn't sound promising, "Alright. I went by your house and you weren't there."  
  
"Stalker." Stiles chuckled.  
  
"Listen. I need your help, and I know you're not going to like it." Derek said, his voice even sounding regretful.  
  
Stiles groaned, "What now, wolfy?"  
  
"It's another spell." Derek informed.  
  
"Really? Have I become the witch in this little supernatural weirdness club?" Stiles asked, remembering how bad the other spell went.  
  
"Deaton's gonna teach you how to do it." Derek said, like that made Stiles feel any better.  
  
"What kind of spell is it?" Stiles asked, not knowing whether this spell was dangerous or not, if Derek needed his help, he was going to do it.  
  
"It's a mind bending spell. Basically you're going to get into Peter's mind and suppress his thoughts of starting a pack." Derek explained.  
  
"He's a werewolf. How is that possibly going to work? And that sounds like a pretty tough spell. Like an advanced witch type of deal." Stiles questioned. This seemed too dangerous. He'd seen enough witch movies to know what's harder and what's not.  
  
"That's why Deaton's going to teach you. Even though I still don't really trust him, he told me this would be safe." Derek tried to assure Stiles.  
  
"You gotta trust him a little bit if you're going to him for help on your uncle." Stiles chuckled.  
  
"It's not Peter's safety I'm all that worried about." Derek said, and a silence followed. Mostly a moment for Stiles to come down from his surprise. He liked the way Derek talked to him like this. It was sweeter and gentle. Stiles just liked this flow they fell into, and it felt like a long time since they last laid in bed together.  
  
"I'm guessing training will take more than just a few hours?" Stiles guessed.  
  
"More like a few days. Depending on how good you do." Derek corrected, and Stiles sighed.  
  
"Stiles, you don't have to do it." Derek pressed.  
  
"No. I'll do it."  
  
"Well, I know you don't want to."  
  
"It's not that I don't want to. It's just I don't want to help him. He turned my best friend into a werewolf. He killed people I know. I just don't want to help him get better." Stiles confessed, and there fell a pause between them, "But I'll do it because you want me to. He's your uncle, and you're trying to do what's best."  
  
"Am I?" Derek asked. Stiles wasn't sure if it was rhetorical.  
  
"Are you?" He asked.  
  
Derek sighed, "I want to believe he can change. He wasn't like this before. He was still an asshole, but he wasn't so.." He trailed off not knowing the word to describe his uncle.  
  
"Evil?" Stiles suggested, and Derek sighed again letting him know that was pretty much the word for it.  
  
"If the spell works, that's great, but Derek, if it doesn't, you'll have to have another plan in mind." Stiles informed him.  
  
"Yeah. I know." Derek's voice sounded defeated, "Deaton will be waiting for you when you get out of school." He let Stiles know.  
  
"I'll try my best." Stiles rubbed the top of his head.  
  
"Thanks, Stiles." Derek said, and they hung up.  
  
Stiles looked at the clock to see he had fifteen more minutes left until lacrosse practice. He knew he had to be at practice, but he couldn't really go now. Stiles could get the play another time. Stiles napped for the rest of the few minutes he had, and then drove out of the school parking lot to the animal shelter. He needed to get this spell underway as fast as he could. Stiles wasn't sure if he should just walk to the back, so he tapped the bell on the counter. Dr. Deaton poked his head out a minute later.  
  
"Stiles. I assume you're here to learn the spell?" Deaton asked, and Stiles nodded.  
  
Deaton held his hand out, "Turn off your cell phone, and I'll keep it out here." Stiles did as told, and watched Deaton put his cell phone in a drawer in the counter.  
  
"I'm not gonna die from this spell right?" Stiles asked, opening the gate and closing it behind him.  
  
Deaton chuckled lightly, "I assure you, you'll be fine. It will take a lot of energy out of you, but with proper concentration, it should go smoothly."  
  
"'Should'?!" Stiles exclaimed. Deaton clapped a hand to his shoulder and took him down the hall to a room where Stiles supposed was a scanning room by the big machine in the corner. All the equipment was pushed to the walls. There was a rug on the floor in the middle, but it didn't look rough.  
  
"First we need to get your mind clear. So, we're going to meditate." Deaton informed him, as he removed his shoes. Stiles followed in removing his shoes too.  
  
"I'll light the incense. Go ahead and sit cross legged on the rug." Deaton told him.  
  
"I've never meditated before." Stiles let him know.  
  
"It will be a little difficult. You have to block out all sounds and thoughts." Deaton said.  
  
"That sounds hard." Stiles frowned, "A.D.D." Stiles pointed out.  
  
Deaton sat beside him, "That's only if you let it interfere. Concentrate, Stiles." Stiles sighed, and watched Deaton. He straightened his back tall, shook out his hands, and placed them very loosely outstretched on his knees, and closed his eyes. Stiles followed direction, and actually felt a little relaxed. Aside from their breathing, it was so very quiet in the room. Stiles then noticed the air conditioning kick on. He noticed Deaton's breathing seemed louder.  
  
Stiles deepened his breathes to try and focus on relaxing. Stiles then felt his leg itch, but he knew he shouldn't scratch it. He did anyway. Stiles could feel his stitches surprisingly sting just a tiny bit. Stiles sniffled, and went back into concentrating on the meditation. The incense had a strong perfume smell that Stiles was sure he shouldn't be thinking very hard on to identify the smell exactly. Stiles wiped that out of his mind, and tried to remain blank, but all he could think about was trying to remain thoughtless, his back starting to hurt, and that shoe smell mixing with the incense. He sighed loudly without noticing at first.  
  
"Stop fidgeting." Deaton said. Stiles stilled his fingers picking at a hangnail, and his teeth biting his bottom lip. Stiles didn't know why this was terribly difficult. Why couldn't he just sit still? He wanted to meditate. He wanted to learn this spell. He wanted to because Derek needed him to. Stiles breathed deep, and sat up straight again. Stiles smelled the incense in the air, and listened to how quiet it was without thinking of the AC. It was actually relaxing, until he could hear the cats and dogs in the back. He peeled open one of his eyes to look at Deaton, who looked exactly the same. Still poised and breathing evenly. He looked pretty much like he always did. Calm. It made Stiles frustrated at how easy it was for Deaton. Why was it so hard for him? How could he not get zen and relax?  
  
Stiles loudly groaned, "I can't do this!" He complained, laying down.  
  
"You're not trying." Deaton said.  
  
"That's easy for you to say." Stiles crossed his arms over his face.  
  
"What's bothering you?" Deaton asked. Stiles couldn't see his face, but he was still straight back and poised. Stiles bet his eyes were still closed.  
  
"I can hear the animals next door. The AC is going off. I can't-"  
  
"No. I didn't ask what you could hear. I asked what was bothering you." Deaton said.  
  
"I don't know what you mean." Stiles sighed, letting his arms fall to his sides.  
  
"Your mind is bothered by something. You're not letting yourself become relaxed because something has you anxious." Deaton explained. Stiles laid there looking up at the ceiling trying to think of what Deaton meant.  
  
"Who are you doing this for?" Deaton asked. Stiles thought.  
  
"Derek."  
  
"But you're pretty reluctant to learn." Deaton mentioned.  
  
"Because it's for Peter." Stiles closed his eyes.  
  
"I heard what Peter did to you. So, your intentions are to help Derek, even though you know this is really for Peter." Deaton explained. Stiles heavily sighed, opening his eyes. Voicing all of this made being there learning the spell that much harder.  
  
"Stiles, if you don't want to help Peter, than don't learn this spell." Deaton turned and looked down at him.  
  
"What will I tell Derek?" Stiles asked, looking at him.  
  
"Just tell him the truth." Deaton frowned. Stiles looked back at the ceiling, and knew if he told Derek the truth, Derek would probably be upset with him. Stiles sighed again, and sat up.  
  
"Let's go again." He insisted, running his hands over his buzzed hair fast and harsh. Deaton looked at him a moment, and then stood.  
  
"Let's put on soothing music to at least help your mind concentrate on something else. The relaxation and meditation should come naturally." Deaton explained. Stiles sat in the position again, and waited for Deaton to put the music on. It was a piano, and it was soft. Stiles knew how to listen to music and let his body be consumed by it. So, that's what he let the piano do. His mind didn't wander to other sounds, or other thoughts. The piano was what kept him in the moment. His body began to feel heavy, and a calmness came over him. Stiles didn't know if he'd ever felt like this. Stiles sat there just feeling it. He then felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Stiles." Deaton said, and Stiles opened his eyes. He noticed the piano wasn't playing anymore.  
  
"That's it?" Stiles asked, not remember the music cutting out.  
  
"We've been sitting here for an hour and a half." Deaton told him, and smiled. Stiles blinked again, and stood.  
  
"Woh." Stiles held his head from getting a head rush, but after it passed, he did feel really relaxed.  
  
"You alright?" Deaton asked.  
  
"Yeah. That's, like, the most relaxed I've felt ever." Stiles told him.  
  
"You mean you've never had a moment of relaxation?" Deaton eyes him skeptically.  
  
Stiles shook his head, "I've always had panic attacks from my mother dying, and the medication I was on only made me not feel." Deaton nodded his head looking downward in acknowledgment.  
  
"Well, Stiles, you should practice this meditation at home when you get a chance. You will only be able to make this spell work if your able to clear your mind, and your body relaxed." Deaton educated him. Stiles nodded.  
  
"That'll be all for today." Deaton told him, and showed him out of the room, to where his cell phone would be sitting waiting for him. Stiles picked it up, seeing he had four missed calls from his father, and a text from Scott.  
  
"Thanks, Deaton. See you tomorrow?" Stiles asked, and Deaton nodded before Stiles ran out of the shelter to his Jeep. He called his father back right away.  
  
"Stiles! Why in the hell haven't you been picking up your phone?" His father angrily asked into the phone.  
  
"Sorry, dad. My phone was off. Is everything okay?" Stiles asked, starting up his Jeep, and driving as fast as he could home.  
  
His father gave a long sigh, "You weren't home when I got here, and you weren't picking up your phone, so I worried, and Scott was little help to no help." Stiles slowed his Jeep, and his anxiety down, remembering Scott's texts asking where he was and his dad was calling, and to say he was in detention.  
  
"Sorry. I was in detention. I'm coming home now. You home?" Stiles explained.  
  
"Yeah. I brought dinner." His father said, and his voice was more calm.  
  
"Awesome! I'm starved. I gotta hang up though. No talking and driving." Stiles told him, and they hung up. It didn't take Stiles long to get home. When he was home, Stiles saw a black figure walking around the house, but he didn't get a good enough look.  
  
"Howl!" Stiles called because it was definitely a big animal with a fluffy black tail. Stiles jogged to follow Howl around the house, but got there just in time to see it was a regular black dog, and it was running off. Stiles's chest dropped. He really missed Howl, and wondered why he never came around. Even wondered if Peter got to him. Stiles didn't want to think about that. Stiles went back to the front door, and went inside. His father was laying on the couch.  
  
"Hey, dad." Stiles smiled.  
  
"Hey." His father smiled back after he got up. They went to the kitchen to go through the takeout. It was only pizza this time, and they argued over the dipping sauce. Stiles kept thinking back to Howl. He really wanted the wolf there. Even if Howl didn't say anything, his presence was great enough. He needed to ask Derek about Howl again. Maybe even get Scott to help Stiles find him. Stiles didn't even try to get his worry under control.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I love you." Stiles squeezed a little firmer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can contact me via my tumblr. [AmandaPandapple](http://www.amandapandapple.tumblr.com)

Stiles practiced meditating as much as possible. He got his iPod from his Jeep, and put soothing music on it, the same as Deaton played. He'd put the earbuds in and meditate in class. It was a little embarrassing when students, or the teacher shook him out of it, but he didn't fall asleep like before. With the help from Deaton he got after school, he was able to stay awake in his meditative state.  
  
He even stopped taking his medication. The panic attacks weren't coming on like they used to. Stiles figured it was from the meditation. It kept him calm and zen, but he'd have moments where he'd remember that werewolves exist, being there's a big one locked up that could very well get out at any moment to kill more people. When those thoughts occurred to him, he'd close his eyes and breathe. It wouldn't make those thoughts go away, but he didn't feel as anxious about them. There was no time for anxiety or panic attacks. If he could learn this spell to make Peter forget about killing people, than he was going to do everything in his power to be strong. But of course this wasn't just for Peter. Stiles was doing this for Derek. As horrible as it sounded, Stiles would rather Peter die. Just kill him and get it over with, but Derek seemed to want to save Peter; the last shred of his destroyed dead family.  
  
It was a Thursday when Stiles had done well enough in his meditation to learn the spell. Deaton gave him, practically, a packet of what the entire spell was. The words he needed to say were highlighted, and Deaton taught him the dialect. What he needed to say wasn't long, but it wasn't just an activating type of thing either. Stiles could almost tell Deaton was impressed by him, and how fast he learned the spell in a matter of weeks.  
  
"Deaton?" Stiles got his attention, and Deaton only hummed.  
  
"Why don't you do the spell? Why do I have to do it?" Stiles asked, as he watched Deaton get out the incense he needed to burn during the spell. It was Sunday that Deaton deemed Stiles ready.  
  
"I gave up on this stuff a long time ago. Never really thought it'd come back to me." Deaton looked down at a jar in his hand, "It's not that I don't want to perform anymore, it's just I know I'm not fit anymore. I'm not as quick to get away if I need to."  
  
Stiles stared at him, "You don't look that old."  
  
Deaton sighed, "When I was attacked by the hunters who killed Derek's family, they shot me in my leg. I haven't been able to run comfortably since." Deaton grabbed more things for the potion they needed to make for Peter to drink.  
  
"What's the potion do?" Stiles asked, handing Deaton the grinder for him to grind everything together into a liquid.  
  
"It's a part of the spell. It's to connect him with the power." Deaton explained.  
  
Stiles nodded, "I haven't told Derek it's happening today. Did you?"  
  
"No, I haven't." Deaton shook his head.  
  
"Don't you think we should let him know?" Stiles asked.  
  
"It wouldn't make a difference either way." Deaton shrugged, and Stiles wasn't sure how he felt about not letting Derek know that this spell was happening in an hour. Stiles waited for Deaton to finish up. Deaton poured the liquid into a long vile, and capped it.  
  
"You already know why to give this to him. Make sure Peter is tied down securely because he will try to fight you when you actually go into his head, and you cannot stop until it is completely done." Deaton instructed, handing the vile over. Stiles began putting everything into a bag he brought.  
  
"Yes. Yes. We've gone over this." Stiles nodded.  
  
"And don't forget-"  
  
"Yes, I know! I'm totally ready." Stiles stressed with a smile. He just wanted to get this over with.  
  
"Alright." Deaton nodded, and showed him out.  
  
"Thanks, Deaton." Stiles said, and Deaton only nodded. Stiles climbed into his Jeep, sitting the bag in the passenger seat, and driving off to Derek's. Stiles went through the entire spell over and over until he arrived at Derek's. Derek's house looked the same since he last saw it, but there was a large tarp over a pile of what Stiles could see was wood. Derek and Scott must have stopped their work on the house since Peter was captured. When Stiles got out with the backpack, Derek was standing at the bottom of the porch.  
  
"Hey!" Stiles greeted him.  
  
"Hey. It's been a while." Derek said, as Stiles got closer.  
  
"Yeah. I meant to call, but I'm all ready to do this, if you are." Stiles told him, and a very loud growl was heard from inside Derek's house.  
  
"Is there anything you need me to do?" Derek asked. Stiles noticed how tired he looked. He was pale, and dirty. He had dark circles around his eyes, and heavy bags under him. They must not have seen each other for a little under two months, while Stiles was training for this.  
  
"How do you have him tied up? Because I need him laying down." Stiles asked. Derek turned around, and led the way into his house. He took Stiles to the other side of the stairs, down the hallway. It was the same room as before. It was a big room, with hardly any light. Peter was kneeling in the middle with ropes and large chains tying him up, and to the floor.  
  
"Well, hello, Stiles. I'd shake your hand, but I'm a little tied up at the moment." Peter grinned, putting emphasis on the word 'tied' as he tugged at his binds. Derek went over to Peter and forced him to lay down, and tightened his ropes and chains to the bolts in the floorboards to keep him in the position.  
  
"Anything else?" Derek asked Stiles. Stiles nodded his head to out of the room, and Derek followed. Stiles knew Peter could still hear them with his superhuman hearing, but it didn't matter.  
  
"I'm gonna need you to stay out here." Stiles said, knowing very well Derek wouldn't like it.  
  
"What?! No!" Derek disagreed.  
  
Stiles held up his hand, "I need to concentrate, and your presences will be distracting."  
  
"I'm not leaving you alone in there with him." Derek stated, giving a hard expression.  
  
"I will need your blood at some point. I'll call you in, but you have to be quiet, and then leave after I take your blood." Stiles told him.  
  
"What do you need my blood for?" Derek asked.  
  
"It's just a part of the spell." Stiles brushed off, and Derek still didn't look convinced. They hadn't seen or spoken to each other in over a week, and that was too long for either of them.  
  
"You're still not fully healed." Derek pointed out. Stiles knew Derek could more than likely smell that the stitches were still in his chest.  
  
"I'll be fine, Derek," Stiles smiled softly, "It's going to be okay." Stiles raised his hand to Derek's cheek, and Derek leaned into it a bit.  
  
"You sure I can't be in there with you?" Derek asked, his voice was softer.  
  
"I'm going to be burning some Wolfsbane near the end." Stiles noted, and Derek nodded. Stiles went back inside the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
"You know I could hear you two right? I can even smell your emotions. You and my nephew. I would never guess Derek to be the type." Peter chuckled. Stiles ignored him. He needed to stay focused. He sat at Peter's head, and took everything out of his bag. He began humming the tune to call upon the elements. He learned from Deaton that magic came from the earth. It wasn't just something you have to be born with.  
  
"Have you been learning from Deaton? He's the only witch doctor in this town." Peter asked. Stiles still ignored him as he placed the first incense in it's board and lit it. Stiles closed his eyes and began to speak. He didn't really learn a second language in school. He hardly knew enough Spanish to hold a conversation. This language, however, he knew how to say these words fluently without trouble. Not that he knew what they meant. He then placed the second incense in it's board, and lit it.  
  
"Kid, I highly doubt you are gonna be able to do what he can." Peter said with a chuckle, "He was the best of the best." And then Peter cleared his throat. Stiles kept speaking, knowing it was working. It was about a minute, and he was burning the third incense. Peter full on coughed.  
  
"Hey- Cut it out." Peter coughed. Stiles kept speaking, and wind was heard whistling through the cracks in the walls.  
  
"Stiles!" Peter yelled, and coughed again, and Stiles's voice grew louder as the wind did as he lit the fourth incense.  
  
"Derek!" Stiles called, and continued with the language. Stiles's eyes were closed, and held a knife in one hand, and the other out for Derek to put his hand in. Derek did so, and Stiles opened his eyes to cut hard and fast into Derek's hand. Derek groaned, and let Stiles tip his hand to drip the blood on Peter's forehead.  
  
"What're you doing?!" Peter yelled, "Derek. Derek! Make him stop! Make him stop!!" Derek only clutch his hand in a fist, and left the room. Stiles got the vile out, and gripped Peter's jaw as best he could. Peter fought against him. Stiles forced Peter's mouth open, and Peter's fangs came out. Stiles didn't let this hinder his concentration. He held Peter's head as he poured the potion in his mouth. Peter went to spit it out, but Stiles was quick to clamp his mouth shut really hard. Peter fought harder against him, and Stiles pressed his thumb hard into Peter's throat to choke him. After a few long seconds, Peter did swallow, and Stiles let him go. Peter took in a large breath, coughing as Stiles lit the fifth, and final, incense. Stiles was reaching up to the last bit of the words before it was just chanting, and going into Peter's mind. It took two minutes for Stiles to get through the wording.  
  
"I'll kill you, Stiles! Do you hear me?! I'LL KILL YOU!" Peter yelled in his wolf growling voice, but Stiles continued. He then lit the Wolfsbane, and grabbed the sides of Peter's head into his hands, and place their foreheads together as he chanted. Stiles saw inside Peter's mind. It was dark and bloody. He was driven by bloodlust and power. It was horrible. Stiles began to collect the emotions bit by bit. Stiles didn't realize how hard this was, and it didn't help that Peter lashed against his ropes and chains to get away. Stiles could hear Derek yelling his name against the door, and Stiles's chanting was fast and almost whispered. He then felt that same hot, burning feeling on his skin the last time he made a connection with Peter. Stiles tried to ignore it. He had to. The spell needed to be finished. Deaton made it very clear.  
  
Stiles clutched Peter's head harder as he felt like he was grabbing very little of every thing he needed from Peter's mind to suppress. Peter's mind was hard to control. Stiles didn't know how much longer he could do this. The Wolfsbane, though, seemed to be working on Peter, and he completely went still. Stiles then worked fast to gather every bloodlust and ambition for power into a small space in the back of Peter's mind to be tightly locked away. Though Stiles's body couldn't handle the burning feeling, Stiles spend a little more time on making sure those thoughts wouldn't resurface. Stiles then stopped, and so did the loud wind outside, and the burning feeling his flesh was receiving from Peter's memories. Derek was still calling his name loudly. Stiles let Peter's head go, and it lulled to the side. Stiles tried to pick himself up.  
  
"Derek." Stiles said, but it was so soft. Derek must have heard him anyway because the last thing he remembered was Derek running in before he fell back.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Stiles awoke later in his bed with Mrs. McCall sitting on the side.  
  
"Stiles," She smiled, holding a thermometer, "You have a habit of getting into trouble, don't you?" She forced his mouth open, but he didn't fight her.  
  
"Under the tongue." She instructed, and Stiles lifted his tongue, and she placed the thermometer in his mouth. He closed his mouth and eyes from a big migraine waving over him. The thermometer beeped, and she took it out.  
  
"Well, your temperature is normal. You wanna tell me what happened?" She asked, forcing his eyes open, and shinning a light in each one.  
  
"I just passed out." He told her, not knowing how he got home, or anything anyone told her or his dad.  
  
"You had a nose bleed. Scott said you two were playing lacrosse, and you got hit with the ball." She told him.  
  
Stiles, of course, went with it, "Yeah. I really shouldn't play when my stitches haven't healed." He chuckled, which hurt, and he groaned.  
  
"You alright?" She asked.  
  
"Migraine." He simply informed her.  
  
"I'll get you something." She said, and left the room. It was nice and quiet for a moment, and she was back with aspirin and water. Stiles drank most of the water, and went back to sleep. It was two hours later when he woke up again feeling like someone was in his room. Stiles opened his eyes, and saw, in the corner of his eye, someone sitting in his desk chair. It scared Stiles, enough to wake him almost fully, until he realized it was Derek.  
  
"I came to see if you were okay." Derek said.  
  
"Well, thanks, but I'm fine." Stiles huffed, laying back down, "Shouldn't you be with your uncle?"  
  
"The spell seemed to have worked. He's like his old self, but a lot nicer. It's kind of weird, but I didn't let him go. I told him we'd talk more in the morning, and I retied him." Derek informed him.  
  
"It worked?" Stiles looked over at him.  
  
Derek nodded, "Yeah." He stood, and came close to the bed on the left side.  
  
"Shouldn't you still watch him? What if he gets out again?" Stiles asked.  
  
"I retied him down. He won't get loose." Derek tried to assure him, but Stiles was sure if Peter could get away once, he could do it again.  
  
Stiles watched Derek sit on his bed, "What if he's faking it? What if the spell didn't work?" Stiles questioned.  
  
"It worked, Stiles. I can tell." Derek smiled a bit.  
  
"How?" Stiles furrowed his brow.  
  
"He just-" Derek paused to find the right words, "He smelled different. His emotions, and the way he is, it was just different. He didn't feel threatening anymore." Stiles didn't look convinced though, and Derek could tell.  
  
"You can't lie to a werewolf. We may still not be able to trust someone, even if they are very trustworthy, but with these powers we're like a walking lie detector." Derek explained. Stiles was still on the fence about Derek being away from Peter though.  
  
"Alright. Well, thanks for updating me. You better get back though." Stiles said.  
  
"I thought I'd stay, at least until the morning." Derek smirked, laying on his elbow to get closer to Stiles.  
  
"No. You should stay with Peter." Stiles insisted, even if he would really love for Derek to stay, he'd rather him guard Peter.  
  
"Why don't you trust me?" Derek asked with a frown. Stiles didn't reply quickly because he did trust Derek, but he didn't realize he wasn't trusting him now.  
  
"It's not you, I don't trust. It's Peter." He said, ducking his head. Derek removed his shoes, and slipped into the bed next to Stiles.  
  
"It's okay." Derek said, putting a hand on Stiles's hand. Stiles was really afraid of Peter getting out again. He couldn't take another death, and if there was, he didn't know who he'd blame it on. Derek for not watching him, or himself for not performing the spell correctly. But Stiles selfishly let Derek lay next to him, hold his hand, and kiss his forehead and cheeks.  
  
"You're safe with me." Derek whispered.  
  
"It's not me I'm worried about." Stiles replied. Derek stopped kissing his skin.  
  
"Is this about those kids that Peter killed?" Derek asked, but Stiles didn't answer or move, "Stiles, I told you not to blame yourself. Their deaths were not your fault. The only person to blame is Peter." Derek lectured.  
  
"I don't blame myself for them, but if he gets out again because I didn't perform the spell right, and you weren't watching him, then I'll have to blame both of us." Stiles vented.  
  
"But I told you-"  
  
"I know what you told me, and I believe you, I just-" Stiles didn't know what he felt, and it was quiet a moment. Stiles wanted to pull the covers over his head, and sink into the bed till he disappeared.  
  
"I trust my instincts, Stiles. The spell worked, and he's not going anywhere. Trust me, okay?" Derek begged. Stiles looked up at him, and there was a tiny smile that he could see in the darkness of his room. Stiles smiled back, and Derek leaned back down to continue kissing Stiles's face. Stiles liked Derek's soft lips and facial hair pressing and dragging across his skin. Derek was kissing a trail across his cheek to his lips. Stiles turned his head to meet his lips. He missed this. He really missed this. Though Stiles was completely needy and pushy, Derek kept it gentle; too gentle for Stiles right now. He wanted Derek to touch him. He wanted his clothes ripped off, and to be roughly handled, but Derek was delicate. Probably because Stiles still had stitches.  
  
Derek's hands slipped under Stiles, and lifted him up to take his shirt off. Stiles took Derek's off as well. They went back to kissing, and Stiles pressed his hands against Derek's firm chest for support. He then slid his hands to Derek's neck and up into Derek's hair. That made Derek growl in the back of his throat, and slip a hand to the back of Stiles's head to kiss him hard. Derek pushed to make Stiles lay back down, and work Stiles out of jeans. They pulled away so Derek could take Stiles's pants and boxers off in one sweep. Derek didn't come back to kiss Stiles. He stayed down, kissing and nipping at the skin around Stiles's cock, but not touching it. By now, Derek would have practically swallowed Stiles's cock down, but it was like Derek was taking his time. Only, Derek's hands were underneath Stiles's thighs, and hoisting them up.  
  
"Woh!" Stiles tried to keep his voice down, "What're you doing?" Derek ignored Stiles, and licked at the skin under his sac. Stiles shivered at the feeling, and even more when Derek dug his tongue lower in between Stiles's ass.  
  
"Derek." Stiles gasped, but Derek only lifted his legs more, and separated his ass. Stiles pretty much knew this part of sex with a guy. He wasn't clueless about how this worked. Mostly because he did a lot more research since him and Derek got close, but actually having it come into play was so much more different than reading. Mostly when he wasn't really mentally prepared. Stiles felt Derek lap at his hole several times, and try to probe his tongue in.  
  
Derek poked his head up, "Relax, Stiles." He told him, and Stiles practically whimpered. Derek was back to licking thickly at his hole, and Stiles tried to relax. He let himself find the pleasure in the feeling of Derek's tongue opening him up, and it seemed to intensify when Derek pressed his wet thumb to Stiles's entrance. He didn't press hard, not even to go in, but just enough to tease. Derek went back and forth with licking, and teasing his thumb at Stiles's hole.  
  
After a long while of this, and Stiles biting his lip to hold in his moans, Stiles pushed down against Derek's thumb, relaxing enough for Derek's thumb to enter. It was a strange feeling, but Stiles surprisingly liked it. Derek moved his thumb in a little more, and licked above his thumb, trying to work Stiles open some more. Stiles's gasps were now turning a little louder. Mostly when Derek pulled his thumb out to the tip, and pushed right back in. Derek kept this motion going for a bit, and then took his thumb out completely. Stiles moaned at the loss, only to feel another finger at his hole. Derek very slowly slid his finger in and out, each time going further in. It must have been Derek's middle because it was much longer. Derek's finger slicked in and out smoothly, and Stiles supposed he used a lot of saliva for that to be possible. It was discomforting at first, but Derek went slow enough to work him open. Derek's finger pressed along the walls as he slid in and out. Stiles gasped considerably loud when Derek found what he was looking for.  
  
"Hush, Stiles." Derek said against Stiles's cock, as he came up to put it in his mouth. Derek was definitely hitting the right spot as he fingered Stiles. It really didn't take long for Stiles to come, but it was more intense. Stiles had done his research, but nothing prepared him for the feeling. Stiles turned his head into his pillow, biting down, and letting out any loud moans that escaped. As Stiles was quieting down, Derek slowly slid his finger out of him, and Stiles whimpered from being over sensitive. Stiles kept his eyes closed as he tried to calm down and catch his breath. Derek helped Stiles's limp legs lay down on the bed, and kissed at his skin, avoiding the stitches.  
  
"You okay?" Derek asked. Stiles hummed, because that's all he could really do. The perfect words for that orgasm would be 'mind blowing'.  
  
"Lay with me." Stiles forced himself to say. He couldn't move. He didn't want to move. He felt completely perfect. Stiles heard Derek remove his pants, and slip back into bed, pulling the blankets over them.  
  
Stiles didn't find it so hard to talk anymore, "I can't move." He smiled. Derek kissed his shoulder.  
  
"It's great having an experienced person as your first, huh?" Derek teased.  
  
"Probably last." Stiles said, and he'd admit he was high from the orgasm. Derek didn't reply, and Stiles didn't notice. Stiles felt more comfortable to move, and turned on his side, giving his back to Derek. Derek held him close, and Stiles fell asleep from the warmth. 

~ ~ ~

Stiles was half awake when he felt a soft press of lips to his forehead. Stiles's lips turned up into a smile.  
  
"I gotta go." Derek's voice was husky from sleep, and Stiles found it very cozy. Stiles opened his eyes seeing Derek leaning on the bed with his hands. He was fully dressed. Stiles groaned, and reached out his arms to wrap around Derek's neck, pulling him down.  
  
"Do you really- Ah!" Stiles jumped from Derek losing his balance and his head landing on Stiles's bare chest. Derek got back up on his hands.  
  
"Are you okay?" Derek smirked sympathetically.  
  
"Yeah." Stiles said, after the stinging pain went away. They both looked down at Stiles's chest. It was taking longer than usual for them to heal, but they looked good. Stiles was set to get the last few stitches out soon. Stiles moved closer to Derek's arms to wrap around them.  
  
"Your dad will be up soon, and I have to get back to Peter." Derek said, leaning down to kiss Stiles's head, "I'll call you later, okay?"  
  
Stiles looked up at him, "That is, if the spell actually worked."  
  
"It did, Stiles." Derek tried to assure him, but Stiles was still skeptical. Derek leaned back down to kiss Stiles on the lips.  
  
"I'll call you later." Derek reminded him, and got up off the bed.  
  
"Yeah." Stiles nodded, and watched Derek crawl out of the window, and close it behind him. Stiles looked to his clock, and he should get up and shower before school. His ass felt a little odd when he stood, and walked naked to the bathroom. He wasn't in pain, but was a different feeling. When he got in the shower, he knew he had enough time. He stroked at his barely hard cock, and then reached behind him with his other hand to finger himself. It was different with himself, but he was able to stimulate himself quicker than Derek did. He bit his lip hard, trying to contain his moans as he came. He breathed heavy as he slid his fingers out, and wondered why he never tried to finger himself before. Stiles was in the middle of washing himself when there was a knock on the bathroom door.  
  
"Stiles, it's 7:20." His father told him, opening the door.  
  
"Thanks." Stiles replied, quickly finishing washing himself and hair. He dried off, and only wrapped the towel around his waist to brush his teeth. He hurried to his room to put his clothes on, and spray cologne on himself. He did a once around his room to see if he had everything he needed for school. He hurried down the stairs to see his father actually cooked something for him and himself.  
  
"Wow. Thanks, dad." Stiles smiled, taking the plate of waffles for him, and squeezed syrup on them.  
  
"Eat quick and take your pills. I gotta go." His father said, throwing his plate away. Stiles nodded, and his father patted his shoulder as he walked passed him out of the kitchen.  
  
"Don't be late, Stiles." His father said, and Stiles nodded, continuing to eat, "I'll see you for dinner. Have a good day."  
  
"You too!" Stiles called after him as his father walked out the door. Stiles finished eating, and downed a cup full of water. He looked over at his pills, but he hadn't taken them the passed 2 weeks or more. He didn't feel the anxiety as harshly anymore, at least he wasn't getting his hopes up. Stiles decided to continue not taking the pills. He needed to not depend on them like before. He needed to get control of the anxiety, and so far, he was doing a pretty good job. Stiles pulled on a hoodie, even though Spring was close, it was still a cool breeze outside. Stiles grabbed his book bag, and headed out the door to his Jeep. Scott called him just as he pulled out of his driveway.  
  
"You want me to pick you up?" Stiles asked.  
  
"Yes, please." Scott said, and Stiles could hear in his voice that he had a big smile. He must be in a good mood. Scott's house was sort of on the way to school, and Stiles only texted him saying he was there. Scott hooked his bike up to the back of Stiles's Jeep and got in.  
  
"Someone woke up on the right side of the bed." Stiles smiled, and he was glad he wasn't the only one waking up in a good mood.  
  
"I went to Allison's last night." Scott confessed.  
  
"What? Tell me everything!" Stiles smiled.  
  
"It was after I took you home. By the way, are you okay? I mean, you seem good." Scott asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm great, actually." Stiles smiled wide, and hoped Scott was still in the dark about him and Derek.  
  
"Awesome! Anyway, Allison told me to come over, and I had to get in through her window. Her parents were out somewhere." Scott told him.  
  
"You had the house to yourselves? Did you do it?" Stiles asked, getting excited. Scott smiled wide, and nodded.  
  
"Scott!" Stiles shoved his arm playfully, "That's great, man. I'm happy for you."  
  
"Yeah. It was great. I was nervous at first, and was afraid I'd wolf out, but she was so cool and excited. It was great." Scott leaned back in his seat, smiling.  
  
"You used protection right?" Stiles frowned.  
  
"Of course I did, dude!" Scott frowned back at him.  
  
"Well, that's awesome." Stiles smiled, feeling really proud for his friend. He wished he could tell Scott about his sexual encounters, but it was Derek, and there was nothing official with them. It was too complicated. Well, it wasn't, but Stiles didn't know how to explain it because his feelings still weren't together, and a lot was still unsaid.  
  
"Don't worry, dude. You'll get your chance. I just don't know if it'll be Lydia." Scott honestly told him. Stiles was a little thrown by Lydia's name being mentioned because he hasn't thought of her in a while, but he played it cool.  
  
"Yeah. Even if she won't be my first, we're still gonna be together in the future." And Stiles could actually feel that lie in the pit of his stomach. He never thought that his life goal would become never more, and that actually scared him. Maybe his feelings weren't as mixed and complicated as he thought. Scott was on his phone texting Allison when they arrived at school, and Stiles went to his locker to find the books he needed for class.  
  
"I'll see you in class." Scott said, and ran off to find Allison, Stiles supposed. Stiles heard a familiar laugh, and looked over to see Jackson holding and kissing Lydia's neck as she giggled. Stiles smiled, and his heart swelled, but he realized as he looked at her, his feelings weren't the same as before. He could see and feel the difference. He only felt happy for her, and glad that she looked happy. He didn't feel jealous, or resentful of Jackson. He still knew very well that Jackson didn't see the beauty and potential in Lydia that he did, but as long as she was bright and smiling, Stiles was happy for her.  
  
Stiles gave one last smile, and closed his locker to go to class. Stiles didn't reflect on Lydia and his feelings any longer. He went through his day like a normal school day. The deep rooted fear of the spell not working on Peter took a little more time to actually full blown worry Stiles. He tried to mask it by forcing himself to trust Derek's judgement. Of course, he trusted Derek, he just didn't trust that he was able to perform that spell and it actually work. It was the second to the last class of the day. Stiles tried texting Derek on his cell. He didn't really text in school, but he couldn't wait for Derek to call him.  
  
'How's Peter?' Stiles texted.  
  
'He's fine. He's great actually.' Derek texted him back, almost in no time at all.  
  
'What do you mean?' Stiles texted.  
  
'I'm saying we had a long talk and we went for a run.' Derek texted back. Stiles had to read Derek's text a few times.  
  
'You talked to him, and went for a run? What did you talk about? How he still wants to rule the world?' Stiles texted.  
  
'We talked about the fire, and the hunters, but all he feels is sad about our family. He doesn't actually want revenge or a pack.' Derek texted, and Stiles really had a hard time grasping that the spell actually worked.  
Derek sent another text, 'You can come by and see him, if you want.' It was honestly good suggestion, and Stiles would have, but Peter was still a bad guy in his eyes. Stiles was still scared of him.  
  
'No. That's okay. I'll take your word for it.' Stiles texted.  
  
'Really? Now you believe me?' Derek texted.  
  
'Sure.' Stiles was being sarcastic, but if Derek believed him, then he wouldn't tell him otherwise.  
  
'I'm still gonna call you later.' Derek sent. Stiles rolled his eyes, and let the conversation sit there, finding the bell was going to ring soon to dismiss them to their next, and last class. Stiles sat in his last class not know if he would ever be able to go back up to Derek's house with Peter there. He then wondered how him and Derek were gonna spend time together. Derek couldn't just leave Peter alone when he wanted to spend the night with Stiles. Well, it wasn't like him and Derek were dating, so Stiles couldn't really express jealousy aloud to Derek.  
  
Stiles pouted to himself, and tried not to think of everything Derek and his uncle would be doing now that Stiles laid some magic on Peter. Derek should be grateful to him. More than grateful... It then occurred to Stiles that the sexy time with Derek last night was probably Derek's way of paying gratitude. And, that's great and everything, but Stiles wasn't some virgin Derek could just drag around to perform sexual acts on. Well, he was, but Stiles certainly didn't want to be treated that way anymore.  
  
"Dude. What's your deal?" Scott asked, after the bell rang ending the day.  
  
"What do you mean?" Stiles asked, going to his locker to pick out the book he needed to bring home for homework.  
  
"You've got these harsh emotions coming off of you. You were fine this morning." Scott informed him. Scott must have been smelling his strong emotions toward Derek. Stiles wasn't even quite sure what he felt. He knew he was angry, and jealous. He also felt hurt, offended, and like he was taking a stand.  
  
"It's just been a long day." Stiles said, whether Scott could tell he was lying or not.  
  
"Sucks there's no practice to take all that out on. You wanna go for a quick run?" Scott suggested.  
  
"That might work for you, wolfy, but no thanks. I'll just go sulk into a bag of plain chips, or a tub of strawberry ice cream." Stiles sighed, getting his books, and walking toward the school parking lot doors. Stiles really shouldn't be angry at Derek, or any of the other emotions. Stiles performed the spell on a murderous, insane Alpha. He deserved a party.  
  
"I'm going to Derek's tonight to see how well the spell worked. You wanna come?" Scott offered.  
  
Stiles shook his head, "No way. Derek told me it worked. That's good enough for me."  
  
"What up with you?" Scott asked, as they got into Stiles's Jeep.  
  
"I just don't ever want to see Peter again, unless I really have to." Stiles said, not looking at Scott.  
  
"Stiles." Scott stopped him from fidgeting around with getting ready to drive.  
  
Stiles huffed, "He almost killed me a few times. He kidnapped me from my room. He scares me."  
  
"But you did-"  
  
"Yeah, but it doesn't change anything for me. I know I'll look at him, and expect him to just start giving an evil villain monolog and kill everyone." Stiles looked over at Scott. Scott's face dropped. Stiles could tell Scott was going to drop the subject in fear Stiles might have a panic attack. He was able to confirm this when Scott looked him up and down.  
  
"When?" Scott asked.  
  
"Almost 3 weeks ago." Stiles informed him on when he stopped taking his pills.  
  
"Does your dad know?" Scott asked, frowning.  
  
"No, and he's not going to know unless they're really gone." Stiles prompted. Scott looked over at him a moment longer, as Stiles pulled out of his parking space and began driving them to the animal shelter. Stiles always used to rebel and not take his pills, and it never ended well, until Stiles was able to responsibly take the pills when he needed to, but would stop if he felt he could handle it, which he rarely did. This was different. Stiles didn't intend to stop taking his pills. He just forgot the first two days, and continued to not take them to see if he was better. Stiles phone rang in his pocket, which surprised both of them. Stiles answered it quickly.  
  
"Hello?" He knew it was his father.  
  
"Stiles. I forgot your doctor's appointment is today." His father told him.  
  
"What? When?" Stiles asked, pulling into the animal shelter, but Scott didn't get out right away.  
  
"In a few minutes. I'm already home." His father informed him.  
  
"Alright. I'm on my way. I'm just dropping off Scott." Stiles said, and they hung up. Stiles looked over at Scott.  
  
"It's not gonna be like last time, right?" Scott asked, referring to his lack of pill taking.  
  
"It's not. I promise." Stiles assured him, and Scott got out with a nod. Stiles waited for Scott to unhook his bike from the back before Stiles drove off. He drove a little too fast home. His father was out the front door just as Stiles was getting out of his Jeep. His father drove a little faster than he should have, even if he was the sheriff. Stiles phone rang again. It was Derek, just like the werewolf promised.  
  
"Hey. I can't talk right now." Stiles told him, his father glanced at him.  
  
"Really? What's up?" Derek asked.  
  
"I'm going to the hospital with my dad to get the rest of my stitches out." Stiles told him.  
  
"Oh. So, you're with your dad right now?" Derek had a teasing tone in his voice.  
  
"Don't. Seriously. I'll call you after." Stiles said, hoping his dad wasn't getting any ideas.  
  
Derek chuckled, "Alright." And they hung up.  
  
"Who was that?" His father asked.  
  
"Just a friend being a jerk." Stiles lightly said. It took twenty minutes to get to the hospital, and the women at the desk to their arrival.  
  
"Stilinski?" She asked.  
  
"Yes. Is Melissa McCall in?" His father asked. Stiles looked around at the people in the waiting room. There were only two. It didn't look like a busy day for them.  
  
"I'll call her over. Fill these out, and have a seat over there." She pointed, and got the phone to her ear. His father picked out the clipboard with papers to fill out, and they went to sit in the waiting room with the other two people.  
  
"Guess we didn't need to rush." His father smiled.  
  
"I know I'm forgetful, but how could you be?" Stiles asked. His father was very dependent in remembering. He remember every dentist and doctor's appointment. He remembered every game, and every event Stiles told him about once that he wanted to go to.  
  
"Sheriff?" Melissa, Scott's mother came in through the doors, "Hey, Stiles."  
  
"Hey." His father greeted her as they stood to meet her, "We're here to get the rest of Stiles's stitches out."  
  
"Oh! It's about time. Follow me. You can fill that out while I take'em out." She smiles warmly, talking about the paperwork. Stiles followed close beside her. He took a stronger liking to her after his mother's death. He'd always want to be with her. Her schedule was as crazy then as it is now, but Stiles invited her and Scott to dinner most nights, and when she dropped Scott off at the Stilinski's, Stiles stalled her just to be in her company. It became less that way as he got older, but he still found himself closer to her than need be. She took them to a little room for patients who needed mild stitching, and other minor injuries, or in this case, for when they needed to take stitches out.  
  
"Remove your shirt, and lay down." Melissa told him, as she closed the door, and pulled the curtain down for privacy. Stiles did as told, he was glad Derek hadn't left any marks on his skin last night that would now visible today. That would have been embarrassing from his father asking questions. Last time his father knew, Stiles was a virgin, and nowhere close to a girlfriend, or even potentially. Last time his father checked, his son was completely into girls.  
  
"Sorry we came so late. You weren't busy were you?" His father asked Melissa, and sitting in a chair in the corner of the room.  
  
"Oh, no. I was just doing my rounds. Nothing I can't get pulled out of." She smiled, and washed her hands thoroughly at the small sink in the room. She dried them, and then slipped on a pair of gloves. She grabbed a small pair of scissors and tweezers, and placed them on the little table next to the chair Stiles was reclining in. She then unwrapped a small sponge that was saturated in antiseptic, and attached to a plastic handle, and rubbed it all over Stiles's stitches in his chest. Stiles let a groan be voiced as the antiseptic stung the wounds still healing.  
  
"Oh, it's not that bad." She shushed him, with a smile, and threw the sponge away in a small waste bucket. She then took a hold of the small scissors in one hand, and the tweezers in the other.  
  
"How's school, Stiles?" She asked, as she cut the first stitch, and pulled it through the skin and out. Stiles held his breath, and let it out with a noise. It wasn't very painful, but it did hurt on some level.  
  
"It's fine. The lacrosse season is almost over, so I won't be to tired to get my school work done." He answered, and let out another noise at the end of his sentence as she clipped and pulled out the next stitch. Stiles reminded himself there were only eight left, and Melissa worked quick.  
  
"You're keeping Scott in check right?" She asked.  
  
Stiles smiled, "What would that kid do without me?" She chuckled as well.  
  
"Gotta have someone keep an eye on him when I can't." She informed, "How're you doing?" She looked over at Stiles's father.  
  
"I'm alright. Work's kind of slow." He shrugged.  
  
"I hear you there." She nodded, "Alright, Stiles. Two more, and we're done." Stiles waited for them to be done.  
  
"That's okay." Stiles assured her, as she went for the ointment to put on the little nicks the stitches left, and his father didn't have step in to insist.  
  
She shrugged, "Okay." And Stiles put his shirt back on. She threw out what she used, and put the tools in the sink to be washed and disinfected. She followed them out of the room, and to the front.  
  
"I'll take that." She said, taking the clipboard from Stiles's father.  
  
"Is Scott at work?" Melissa asked Stiles, who was, again, standing close to her.  
  
"Yeah. I dropped him off." Stiles nodded.  
  
"Will you call him and tell him I'll be working late again?" She asked, "I left my phone at home." Stiles nodded, wondering how many nights she had been working late now. She did look tired now that he actually looked at her. He noticed how she had some more makeup on than normal when she worked. She was probably trying to hide her exhaustion. Stiles reached his arms out to hug her.  
  
"Oh." She said to the surprising embrace with a smile, and hugged the boy back. Stiles took a moment, standing there holding her tight, and then released her. She didn't say anything about it. She only placed her hand to his cheek with a warm smile.  
  
"I'll see you two later." She said, and they left with a goodbye and thank you. His father didn't even mention the long embrace Stiles shared with Melissa. Stiles never tried to replace his mother, and never will. Melissa just held a motherly figure spot in Stiles's heart. Stiles called Scott to tell him about his mother, and Scott said he would bring his mother dinner. Stiles then insisted to his father that they went to the grocery store to pick out healthy foods to eat for dinner. His father tried to protest, but Stiles was persistent. Stiles picked out healthy food for both of them, and made the dinner at home. His father ate everything, despite the grumpy face, and was off back to work. Stiles settled himself on the couch about to turn the TV on when he remembered to called Derek back. Stiles sighed not really wanting to call Derek because he would just want to talk about Peter, but he promised he'd call.  
  
"Hey." Derek's voice cooed. Stiles could hear the smile.  
  
"Wow. You've never been in a good mood this long." Stiles mentioned.  
  
"Is there something wrong with that?" Derek asked, still with an amused tone.  
  
"No. That's great." Stiles was honest with what he said, but he could have had a more enthusiastic tone.  
  
"You okay?" Derek asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. I'm glad you're happy- well, are you happy?" Stiles asked. Derek took a moment.  
  
"Well, despite knowing that Peter's only this way because his emotions are suppressed, but it's better than the alternative. So, in a way, yes." Derek explained. Stiles was glad for Derek, even with any shred of happiness he could get. Stiles just still couldn't be okay that Peter was around.  
  
"Stiles?" Derek said, since Stiles wasn't replying.  
  
"Yeah. No. I'm happy for you. I really am." Stiles tried to assure him.  
  
"Can I see you right now?" Derek asked.  
  
"No. I got school in the morning." Stiles told him, even if that didn't make any sense since it was still early.  
  
"It's seven, and I can be there in twenty minutes." Derek said.  
  
Stiles didn't really want to say no, "I've got homework."  
  
"I can help?" Derek offered.  
  
"If you come over, I'll never get it done." Stiles chuckled.  
  
"Yes, you will. I'm coming over." Derek insisted, and hung up. Stiles sighed. He didn't really know why he declined Derek in the first place. He would gladly have Derek over every night if he could, but he didn't want to fall under whatever werewolf spell Derek gave off to get him in bed. Stiles promised himself then that he would not let Derek get too close. He would not let Derek have his way with him. Stiles didn't move from the couch. He knew he should get his homework out, and at least get most of it done until Derek got there. The less time Derek was there, the better, but Stiles laid there, and it was almost in no time that there was a knock on the front door. Stiles got up to unlock and open it. He didn't greet the werewolf. Only opened the door, and went back to the couch.  
  
"I thought you said you had homework?" Derek questioned, coming in the house, and watching Stiles sit on the couch, scrunched his legs up into himself.  
  
"I do. I haven't gotten it out yet." Stiles replied, not letting his eyes leave the TV screen. Stiles heard Derek remove his leather jacket, placing it on the chair, and coming to sit next to Stiles on the couch for two. It was a moment of only the TV audio till Derek looked over at Stiles.  
  
"Your dad's at work?" Derek asked.  
  
"Mhmm." Stiles hummed, just ignoring that fact that Derek was there.  
  
"How long will he be gone?" Derek asked.  
  
"Till 10." Stiles quickly answered.  
  
"Are you gonna do your homework soon?" Derek asked.  
  
"Yeah." Stiles nodded.  
  
"Are you just going to sit there not looking at me giving short answers?" Derek asked.  
  
"Yep." Stiles nodded, not realizing he didn't want to say that out loud until it was too late. His eyes were still on the TV, but he wasn't really paying attention.  
  
"Stiles." Derek wanted his full attention, and Stiles gave it to him, "What wrong? Did I do something?" He asked, and his expression read all kinds of hurt. Stiles mentally cursed himself. He bit his lip not knowing how to say what he wanted. Not knowing how to tell Derek the truth. Derek simply waited.  
Stiles muted the TV, "I- I don't know how to tell you." He said. Derek's brows crinkled together in confusion.  
  
"Try." He said.  
  
Stiles huffed, looking away, "I can't." Derek adjusted himself to face Stiles better.  
  
"Don't worry about it not coming out exactly how you want. Just talk." Derek tried to help, and Stiles supposed it did.  
  
"Okay- Well- Eh- Okay. We- There is a 'we' here, but there isn't. I mean, I thought you hated me, but you were just trying to protect me, and the whole time you actually liked me. I've never been with a guy before, or a girl. You are literally the first person in all of these sex-escapades, and I don't know what that means. I'm probably over thinking this because you're the older one here. I'm the 17 year old virgin. You're the experienced 23 year old. You probably got more ass than a public toilet. You said you like me, but to me, that means it's not just sex. It means you like.. hanging around me, but again, you're the experienced one. To you, it might mean that you just like my cute ass and moles, and there's no real feelings attached. I just-" Stiles stopped in his rambling losing his train of thought.  
  
"What do you want, Stiles?" Derek asked, after a beat of silence.  
  
"I don't want to be a booty-call anymore." Stiles replied.  
  
"No. What do you want?" Derek stressed. Stiles looked at him, and took a moment to really look at Derek. The guy had a background Stiles still didn't know a lot about. His whole family burned in a fire, and his sister killed just a couples month ago. His uncle was found to be the one killing people, and killed Derek's sister. Derek was older, and was known by Stiles's father as a possible murder. Stiles looked into Derek's blue, green eyes.  
  
"I want you!" Stiles finally said, "I want more than what we've already had." Derek nodded, and Stiles figured he knew that's what he wanted.  
  
"Stiles. I'm not going to lie to you. I want the same thing, but-"  
  
"No! You don't get to tell me 'but'!" Stiles snapped, "You don't get to make a teenager have feelings for you, and say 'but'. You don't get to do that to me." Stiles was mad.  
  
"Then what do you want me to do?" Derek asked, his head was bowed like a hurt dog.  
  
"I want you to get out!" Stiles yelled. Derek got to his feet, and took long strides to his leather jacket on the chair. Stiles could feel tears in his eyes from how angry he was.  
  
"I'm sorry, Stiles." Derek said, and left the house. Stiles let out almost a sob. He didn't want to fight his tears, but he didn't want to sit there and cry. So he breathed heavy and audibly until the built up anger was gone. Stiles really didn't expect his evening to go like this. After he calmed, Stiles went to the kitchen to make a banana and strawberry milkshake, and went up to his bedroom. Stiles did his homework, a little slowly, as he drank his milkshake. Once he finished, he heard his father come home, but he went to bed, ignoring his father knocking on his door. Stiles slept wishing he didn't want Derek laying there with him.

~ ~ ~

Stiles didn't actually expect to be effected by Derek's rejection the next day, or the rest of the week. Scott went over to Derek's for his usual training, and kept Stiles informed of his progress, and of Peter. Peter was helping Scott in ways Derek couldn't. It was surprising how quickly Scott was okay with Peter's company and teachings, when Peter was the one that turned Scott in the first place. Stiles supposed Scott was doing it for Derek. In Scott's words, Derek was in a great mood having Peter spell bound, but then he had a sadness about him. It must have been from him and Stiles's talk, but he didn't think Derek would be effected at all. He hated being depressed about being rejected, but it made it worse that Derek was feeling a sadness too. Stiles was taking his depression and anger out on Derek. He was so mad and hurt by the werewolf, but he couldn't hate him. He wanted to, but he couldn't. Stiles knew Scott could sense these emotions, but didn't say anything, and Stiles didn't necessarily shield them away either.  
  
It was the next weekend when Stiles was out with Scott and Allison. They set it up as a double date. The girl they tried to hook Stiles up with was Erica. Shy, epileptic Erica. Not that Stiles has a problem with her epilepsy, or shyness. He was just not in the mood for a blind date, but he was not rude. They went to the bowling ally because the last time Scott and Allison went bowling it was on a double date with Lydia and Jackson, and Scott had to put up with Jackson.  
  
Stiles liked watching Scott and Allison giggle and act like little love birds, and Stiles didn't need werewolf senses to know Erica wanted the same out of this. Stiles didn't want to lead her on, but didn't want to hurt her feelings. Allison and Scott were the first team to bowl. They put Erica to bowl first in their group, and Erica tucked her big long blonde hair behind her ear. She had a little scab on her chin, and she ducked her head to touch at it with her fingers. She didn't pick it, but Stiles knew she was doing it to hide it. Stiles supposed it was from one of her fits. Stiles had seen at her school plenty of times. Her hair was always a frizzy mess, and her skin pasty, and dark circles under her eyes. Tonight though, her hair looked flat and brushed down, like it was straightened, and had some makeup on hiding the dark circles, and making her eyes and cheeks full and pretty. Stiles supposed Allison helped her get ready tonight.  
  
Erica's first bowl was pretty bad, and no one laughed at her, even if she looked down and away from everyone when she sat back down next to Stiles. Her next time bowling, Stiles did the nice thing and got up to help her. He did this throughout the whole game until she did good. She never made a strike, but she got close with one still standing. Each time she bowled, her smile grew bigger and bigger. She even stopped trying to hide her face and scab, and talked, including herself more with them. Stiles liked seeing her open up. He bought her and him some cheese fries to share. He asked if she wanted her own, but she insisted they share. Stiles even loosened up. Mostly when he got too close to the lane, and slipped and fell. He rolled on the floor there laughing as the other three laughed too. It was a fun night, and he was glad they did it, but when the game ended, so did the night together. Erica and Stiles sat together removing their bowling shoes to put on their own shoes.  
  
"Did you have fun?" Stiles asked her.  
  
Her smile was bright, "I don't think I've ever had this much fun." Stiles winced mentally at that, but she was still smiling.  
  
"So, Scott and Allison called this a double date." Stiles mentioned. He really didn't want her getting any ideas. He didn't want to take any chance of her thinking something was happening here, when there wasn't.  
  
"Yeah." She chuckled, "Silly, right?" She wasn't looking at Stiles, and she was becoming shy again.  
  
"Erica," His tone was serious, and she looked over at him, "Tonight was great, and I think you're awesome-"  
  
"But." She frowned, and Stiles noticeably winced at that.  
  
"But, that's just it. Friends, and I know it sucks to hear that, and for me to say that. It's like one of the ones everyone says, but it's true." Stiles tried to be gentle, and she looked down, frown remaining.  
  
"Erica, I'm really sorry." Stiles added, putting his hand to her back between her shoulder blades.  
  
"Is it because I'm epileptic?" She asked, her voice trying to be tough, as she ducked her head, and touched at her scab.  
  
"No!" It was a really quick responses, and his hard look caught Erica's, "Your epilepsy has nothing to do with how I feel." She nodded, showing she believed him.  
  
"I know you're not shallow, if you were, you wouldn't have been so nice." She said, and they remained quiet a moment. Stiles never took his hand away from her back.  
  
"It's okay. As long as we can still be friends, right?" She asked, looking over at him.  
  
Stiles nodded with a smile, "Yeah." She bit her lip, looking down, "Come here." Stiles said, opening his arms to her. She leaned forward, and let her face bury in his chest. Stiles's chest was pretty much completely healed. It still stung with a certain movement, or pressure. Erica didn't know about his injury, but her press wasn't hard enough. Stiles held her as long as she needed, and then she lifted off him with a nod, assuring she was okay.  
  
"You two ready?" Allison asked, coming up to them with Scott behind her holding their bowling shoes. Stiles picked up his, and Erica's. She stood with him, and followed beside them to give the shoes back. Allison and Scott gave a kiss good night to each other, and Stiles and Erica hugged. Stiles squeezed her a little tighter which she giggled to. She went with Allison, and Scott went with Stiles.  
  
"Erica really likes you, dude." Scott said, as they got in his Jeep.  
  
"I know. I hated letting her down though. She's really great." Stiles admitted.  
  
"So, what's up? She's pretty, she's really sweet, and you guys talked a lot." Scott mentioned.  
  
Stiles shrugged, "Yeah. You'd think it would be no brainer, but I don't know. It's just a friendly vibe." Scott nodded in understanding.  
  
"Well, it was worth a try. Was she okay?" Scott asked.  
  
"You couldn't tell for yourself?" Stiles smirked.  
  
"I've gotten a lot better at controlling myself. Plus, Allison was there." Scott grinned, and Stiles rolled his eyes. Stiles dropped Scott off at his house, and then drove home. He did feel really bad about putting Erica's hopes down. It just added guilt on top of his still painful heart from Derek's rejection. Even if Erica and him ended the night on a good note, the girl was still hurting, and he knew that.  
  
It wasn't late, but his father was home when he got there. He asked Stiles about his night, and Stiles was brief before going to his room. Stiles turned his light on, and looked at his window. He took a moment, but then unlocked and opened it. He wrapped himself in his blanket before stepping out onto the roof, and sitting down to look up at the night sky. It wasn't much to look at. The half moon was bright, and there were few stars out, but Stiles sat there looking up at it.  
  
He frowned, letting the blanket fall as he stood to hold onto the roof above his window. Stiles took a deep inhale of the cold night air forcing out a loud wolf howl, as loud as his voice and lungs would allow. Stiles waited, but nothing. He tried again, this time much louder, and waited. His ears, and smirk perked up to hear a wolf howl back. He didn't know if it was an actual wolf, a werewolf, or Howl, but he did it again, before stopping completely remembering his dad was just downstairs. Stiles wrapped himself back in the blanket, and laid down this time, on the roof with a small smile. He didn't know what he would gain with that act, but it made him feel better. As if he was letting out all his emotions. He didn't know how long he laid there, but another howl of a wolf was heard, but closer to his house. Stiles sat up to look in his backyard. It took a moment, but a black figure came into view, and Stiles's heart swelled as tears came to his eyes.  
  
"Howl?" Stiles croaked, as the wolf ran and jumped up onto the roof. Stiles didn't reflect on how amazing that was. He just let his tears fall as the wolf came closer. Howl nudged Stiles's temple, and Stiles embraced Howl close, gripping his fur in his hands. Howl sat there in Stiles's hold making whimpering sounds to Stiles's crying.  
  
"Where have you been?" Stiles sniffled, trying to calm down. Howl, of course, couldn't answer the question, but he lowered his head to Stiles's back and made a noise.  
  
"You were gone too long again. I wish I could keep you right here forever." Stiles said, gripping tighter, but not hurting the wolf.  
  
"Please don't leave me again." Stiles begged. Howl made another sound, and Stiles let Howl go to look at him.  
  
"Please?" Stiles asked, and Howl groaned.  
  
"Then, just for tonight?" Stiles asked, and Howl moved away from Stiles to go into the teenager's bedroom. Stiles followed, and closed the window from the chilly night. Howl jumped up into his bed, and Stiles followed to cover them in warm blankets. Howl cuddled up close to Howl and the heat radiating off of him.  
  
"S'warm." Stiles said, closing his eyes. Howl didn't help Stiles's depression or guilt go away, or even make him feel better, but he had someone to feel close to as his heart and chest still hurt. Howl didn't make his problems go away, but he kept Stiles company while he went through his issues. Stiles knew he had people that loved him, but Howl's love was what made it matter. Stiles fell asleep holding Howl, and he woke up the same.

~ ~ ~

Howl was staring at Stiles from the boy's lap. Stiles was sitting up in bed, having one of Howl's ears in his hand, and absently rubbing it between his thumb and index finger. Stiles in the meantime, was meditating. He hoped it would help with his emotions and to calm him. Howl made a groaning noise, and Stiles let out a loud complaining crying.  
  
"Why can't you be quiet?" He smiled helplessly. Howl stood, and licked Stiles's face.  
  
"Alright, you fatty!" Stiles gave up, pushing Howl away, and standing from the bed to get Howl food. Howl didn't follow because Stiles's father was still home.  
  
"Are you going to stay in your room all day?" His father asked, from the living room. Stiles didn't answered. He just made himself a sandwich, and heated up a leftover hamburger and other things for Howl. Stiles even made himself a cup of regular tea.  
  
"Stiles?" His father called, and they looked at each other, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah." Stiles frowned in assurance. His father then looked at all that he was carrying.  
  
"I'm hungry." Stiles said accusingly, and ascended the stairs to his room. Howl jumped off Stiles's bed, as Stiles set the container of food on the floor, sitting there as well. He wondered how long Howl would be away once he left. It was like a continuous thing with the wolf. He stayed for a bit, and then left far too long. Stiles didn't talk to Howl much since he showed up last night, and now his chest felt like it was going to explode with everything he kept in.  
  
"Do you remember Derek, the werewolf I told you about?" Stiles asked Howl, and Howl glanced at him.  
  
Stiles sighed, "We got pretty close since the last time I saw you. Like, intimate. I'm only telling you this because I have no one else to talk to, and I believe that you understand when I talk to you, but I hardly think you can grasp anything of what I'm saying." Stiles was rambling, and Howl finished eating in that rambling to straighten up and look at him.  
  
"It was all great, until I actually started having feelings for the guy, and those feelings escalated enough to where I wanted to tell Derek about them." Stiles put his plate down to lift his knees to his chest, and hide his face away in his folded arms.  
  
"It was a stupid idea to tell him. I thought he liked me. He completely rejected me, and even worse, he was patronizing. I did yell at him, and kick him out. Maybe I shouldn't have done that, but I think he sees me as this kid. He doesn't see me as an equal. I'm probably just some annoying kid who was convenient to sleep with. I mean, we didn't get that far, but it was getting close to that. We could have gone all the way if my feelings developed later." Stiles let out a very heavy groaned.  
  
"I hate this. I want to hate him, but I can't. I want to not think about him all the time, but it's impossible. It's like when I told you I hated you. I regretted it the next day. I mean, it's not the same feeling, but you were my best friend. I could never really talk to anyone like I do with you. I tried with Scott, but he doesn't get it. I tried with Derek, and he tries, but it's like you actually listen, even if you don't understand what I'm saying." Stiles chuckled sadly, and that's when Howl moved forward with whimpers, and nuzzled in the crack of Stiles's head and arm. Stiles lifted his head, and Howl nudged against Stiles to make him lay down. Howl stood over him, looking down at him. Stiles stared into his eyes seeing the sadness in this, seeing the sympathy. Stiles could always read Howl, and it didn't matter that Howl was an animal, Stiles knew the wolf understood him and cared for him. Stiles reached up to wrap his arms around Howl's neck, and bring him down on top of him.  
  
"I love you." Stiles squeezed a little firmer. Howl rubbed his head against Stiles's with his.  
  
"I wanna know what you do out in the woods. Where you go, if you see anyone, if you have other wolf buddies, if you have a wolf girlfriend, family. I just wish you could talk to me." Stiles told him, with a break in his voice. Howl pressed hard down on him, as if the firm, but gentle pressure will will away his longing and sadness, and Stiles knew this was what Howl was doing. Stiles controlled his tears, and caged it up. Stiles saw Howl's ears perk up to the door, but he didn't move, didn't lift the pressure. There was then a knock on Stiles's door.  
  
"Stiles?" His father called.  
  
"Don't come in." Stiles told him, because Howl still wasn't getting up. Usually, Howl would jump to hide, or at least let him up.  
  
"Stiles, are you okay?" His father asked.  
  
"Yeah." Stiles simply answered. It really wasn't good enough. His father was quiet a moment. Stiles couldn't talk to his father about anything he was going through. The first thing to open with would be 'werewolves exist'. Stiles had to deal with these feelings alone.  
  
"Alright. Well, I'm going to do a little shopping for the house, you wanna come?" His father informed him.  
  
"I'm okay. Thanks." Stiles declined.  
  
"Okay. Call me if you're going out." His dad said, and walked away down the stairs.  
  
"Howl, buddy, I love you, but I wanna get up." Stiles said, petting Howl's side. It took a moment, but Howl lifted himself up, and walked out of Stiles's space.  
  
"Let's go in the woods. I don't wanna sit in my room all day." Stiles said, standing up. He grabbed his phone, and texted his dad that he was going to see Scott. He then texted Scott to cover for him should his dad call. Scott asked what he was doing, and Stiles told him the truth. Stiles changed out of his sleeping attire, into simple jeans, tee shirt, and plaid button up. He brought a jacket just in case, but it wasn't necessary. Stiles took their plates downstairs, and headed out the front door.  
  
"Howl!" Stiles called, and Howl was running down the stairs, and out the door to Stiles's Jeep. Stiles locked the front door, and ran over to open his Jeep door to let Howl in. Stiles played some music on the way to the woods. Halfway through the drive, he realized he was going in the direction of Derek's house, so he pulled off to the side, figuring this would be a fine place to start.  
  
"Come on." He told Howl, as he got out, and Howl followed.  
  
"You'll take me back to my Jeep right?" Stiles asked the wolf, and Howl just looked up at him. Stiles locked his Jeep, and walked into the woods with Howl in follow. They walked awhile, and not in any type of direction. Howl never took initiative to lead. He only stayed right at Stiles's side.  
  
"I know you're wondering why we're out here. I know every time I came out here, I was attacked. You'd think I would've learned by now that I should stay away from here." Stiles said to Howl.  
  
"I got you with me though. That sounds bad now that I hear it. Almost sounds like I'm using you, which I'm not!" Stiles stopped talking a moment, even if none of what he was saying offended Howl. Stiles looked at his watch to see they had been walking for an hour. He could also hear the loud flow of a stream close by.  
  
"I just can't seem to stay away from the woods, I guess." Stiles said, as they reached a ledge. It seemed like a small climb down, but too far to simply jump. Stiles looked along the ledge not finding a safe way down. Howl was looking as well.  
  
"Do you know how to get down?" Stiles asked, and Howl toed to the edge, jumping right down. Stiles glared at him, as Howl turned his head to look up at him.  
  
"I'm so glad you have great animal legs to jump that far. What about me?" Stiles sarcastically spat. Howl began walking to the left, and Stiles followed in that direction. Stiles soon saw a tree growing just beside the ledge, and the roots had grown out. Howl stopped in front of it.  
  
"This?" Stiles pointed to the tree, and roots, "You want me to climb down this?" Stiles asked, inspecting the roots. He sighed, and leaned down to grab a sturdier looking root. He inched one foot down the rocks to find any proper footing. When he did, he took his other foot down, but the rock under his foot gave way. Stiles held onto the root tight, and tried to find his footing again. He couldn't find it in time, and the root gave under his weight, and Stiles slid on his side along the rocky ledge to the bottom. Stiles ignored the pain a moment so he could stand, and let the worried Howl know he was alright. Stiles lifted his shirt to see the damage. His whole side was completely bright red, ripped up, and bleeding a little from the rocks. It stung incredibly, but Stiles gritted through the pain.  
  
"I'm alright." Stiles grunted with a smile to Howl. Howl meanwhile was sniffing his side.  
  
"Let's get to the stream so I can clean it." Stiles suggested, and Howl waited for Stiles to lead the way. Howl followed closer, watching Stiles. Some say it looked worse than it felt, but it looked and felt about the same terribleness to Stiles. It didn't take them long to get to the stream. Stiles knelt at it, and wet his hand in the very cold water as he lifted his shirt again. When he placed his wet hand over the bloody rash gently, it felt ten times worse. Stiles made an audible whine, and Howl stopped drinking from the stream to come over to him. Stiles wet his hand and placed it on the rash again, trying to stifle the whine of pain, but it was hard. Stiles opened his eyes to see Howl from the whimper the wolf made.  
  
"I have to clean it." Stiles told him, and went to wet his hand again. Howl came closer, and Stiles let him. Howl sniffed at the bloody rash, close enough to where his cold wet nose touched it. Stiles winced, but Howl didn't back away. Howl stuck his tongue out, and gently licked at Stiles wound. The rough drag of Howl's tongue hurt, and Stiles would have let Howl continue to take care of him, but the pain was too much.  
  
"Okay. Thank you, boy." Stiles breathed heavy from holding it through the pain, "It hurts too much. I'll be okay." Stiles smiled, putting his shirt down. Howl backed away from Stiles, and Stiles could see the worry in Howl's eyes and posture. Stiles came close to him to pet him.  
  
"Thank you." He said, again, and kissed the top of Howl's head. Stiles then walked down the stream with Howl beside him. They were getting to a wider part of it, and could see broken down trees, conveniently providing a path across.  
  
"Think it's safe?" Stiles asked. Howl didn't hesitate to step out onto the first tree in the water. The water wasn't flowing fast, or harsh, but you never knew with running water. Howl didn't move quickly. He checked each step cautiously. There was a rock leading to another tree that tilted a bit. Stiles watched Howl's each step, and how the wolf was actually making sure the route he was taking was safe for Stiles. When Howl reached to the other side, he made a sound that was a cross between a howl and a bark. Wolves didn't really bark, but Stiles didn't know any other name for the sound. Stiles took a deep breath before following in Howl's footsteps. He really didn't want to fall into the water, and get soaked. The rock almost made him fall in. His arms whipped all around to balance him, and he did make it across.  
  
"Made it." Stiles breathed heavy in his relieving laughter. They continued to walk into the forest. It wasn't until fifteen minutes later that they found an old abandoned house. They stopped to look at it a moment.  
  
"Think we should go in?" Stiles asked. Howl made a groaning sound.  
  
"What? You're not gonna go check if it's okay?" Stiles asked with a laugh. Howl made a loud whining, howl sound, like he was trying to talk. Stiles chuckled at him.  
  
"Alright. I trust you know it's not safe." Stiles said, and walked away from the house. They got pretty far away from the house before Stiles's phone went off. It was from Scott.  
  
"Hey, Scotty." Stiles smiled.  
  
"Stiles, where are you exactly?" Scott asked, he sounded short of breath.  
  
"I'm way out in the woods. Like passed a stream, and an abandoned house. I'm probably three hours out here. Why?" Stiles asked, now getting worried.  
  
"Um, well, I think your spell wore off." Scott said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Stiles asked, looking to Howl.  
  
"Peter had a complete freak out, and I guess the spell broke because he was back to the way he was, and got away." Scott explained.  
  
"Dude! What do I do?" Stiles freaked.  
  
"Well, you have Howl with you right? Stay with him, and I guess in that house you saw." Scott advised.  
  
"Where's Derek?" Stiles asked.  
  
"I don't know. He wasn't at his house. Peter and I were out running like usual, and he just freaked." Scott said.  
  
"I'll try calling him." Stiles said, and they hung up. Howl made that same whining noise for Stiles's attention.  
  
"Remember that big beast thing that attacked us a million nights ago? It was a werewolf, and Derek's uncle. I put a spell on him to make him good, and now it broke, and he's running loose. We have to hide in that house." Stiles informed Howl. Stiles hurried back to the house, and Howl didn't stop him from going inside. Stiles watched Howl move throughout the entire house, as if checking to we if it was safe. Stiles must have called Derek ten times, but it just kept ringing and ringing. Why did it always have to be a bad day to go for a walk in the woods? Why couldn't there just be one nice, uneventful day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments. Thank you for reading. c:


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles heard someone clear their throat, but the voice in it sounded very feminine. Stiles turned slowly around to see a woman holding a silver gun to his head.
> 
> "Stiles?" Scott said on the other line.
> 
> "Hang up." She told him with a scary grin.
> 
> "Yeah. Hide out, until I can leave. Got it." Stiles said, and hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can contact me via my tumblr. [AmandaPandapple](http://www.amandapandapple.tumblr.com)

Howl sat right outside the house, keeping watch. Stiles could see him from the window. He hoped Peter wouldn't venture this far in the woods. Derek's house had to be a good 6 hour walk from where Stiles was. Stiles didn't even have anything to protect himself with should Peter come his way. Stiles trusted Howl to keep him safe, like he always did. It made Stiles feel selfish, almost like he was using Howl as his bodyguard, but Stiles knew Howl did it because he loved him. Stiles took a look around the house to pass the time, until either Peter showed up, or Scott called him to give him the okay to leave.  
  
Stiles found nothing in the house though. It was just an empty house. There were, however, very dirty, torn blankets in one room from, possibly, homeless people. Stiles wondered what kind of homeless people would venture this far out of town, but then thought the blankets could have been left by the previous owners. Stiles left the room, and went to see if any of the pipes worked. The sun was going down at this point, which meant, it was getting colder. Obviously, the pipes didn't work, and Stiles rubbed at his bare arms. He wished he brought the jacket from in his car, but he didn't think he'd be out this long. During the day, he was fine, but at night, it got cold. Stiles went back to the front door to look out the window at Howl. Howl still sat there at attention. His ears straight up, and his tail very still. Stiles sighed, and opened the door.  
  
"Howl!" Stiles whispered, and Howl's right ear twitched back to Stiles, "I'm freezing!" Howl's ear only went back to facing forward.  
  
Stiles groaned, "Howl, it's been hours! I can't stay out here all night." Howl still didn't move. Stiles's phone rang quietly in his pocket.  
  
"Hello?" Stiles asked, knowing it was his father.  
  
"You're still not home." His father stated. Stiles went back into the house.  
  
"Yeah. Got caught up in a video game. Do you want me home?" Stiles asked.  
  
"Nah. Just wondering if you're coming home tonight." His dad said.  
  
"Um," Stiles looked back out at Howl, "Maybe. I'll see. Don't wait up, okay?" He told his dad.  
  
"Alright. Have fun, and be safe. You two do the dumbest things together." His father sighed.  
  
"Yes, dad." Stiles chuckled, and they hung up. Stiles, this time, walked out of the house, and sat on the edge of the porch. Howl turned his ears back to hear him, and then whipped his head back to look at him.  
  
"If we're gonna wait this out, we're gonna do it together. Now, get over here and warm me up." Stiles demanded, but without too much seriousness. Howl groaned, and walked over to sit right next to Stiles. Stiles crossed his arms over his chest, and curled up to Howl, who was considerably warm, completely ignoring his scrapped side.  
  
"This is stupid. I wanna go home to my warm bed. Can we do that? That sounds like a great idea, right?" Stiles asked, looking up at Howl, and Howl just growled at him.  
  
Stiles glared, "Well, do you hear, or see him around? Can't we just start walking to my Jeep?" Stiles asked, and Howl growled again.  
  
"Derek's house is so far away! I bet if we headed to my Jeep the minute Scott called me, we'd be home free, watching a movie, and drinking chocolate milk." Stiles complained. Howl made a whining noise.  
  
"I know. It sounds nice, doesn't it? But no. We actually had to wait here. Watch Peter come around the corner any minute." Stiles's complaining wasn't making him feel better, but he did it anyway.  
  
"Seriously. Can we just start walking to my Jeep?" Stiles asked Howl, and he growled. Stiles huffed, but in that second, Howl stood.  
  
"We're going?" Stiles asked, watching him, and Howl started walking, "Yes!" Stiles jumped to his feet, and followed. Howl walked quickly, and moved his ears and head around, listening. Stiles and Howl made it safely across the river, and then Stiles had to help Howl up the rocky ledge. Stiles this time, tugged on every root, and stomped on every rock he figured he could put his foot on. He was able to find a good climbing space, and it only took three large steps.  
  
Howl led them through the forest, since it was getting dark, and Stiles didn't really know the way. Howl was walking pretty fast, which made Stiles have to jog a few steps to keep up. Stiles didn't complain about this though. He kept his head focused on keeping up, and not freezing. The second part was hard to do, making the first difficult. Stiles's breathing was heavy, and after an hour of walking like this, his breathing passage was cold, making it hard to breathe.  
  
"Howl!" Stiles stopped him, "I need a minute." Stiles slid against a tree to the ground to rest. Howl let him rest, but watched and listened vigorously to their surroundings. Stiles closed his eyes, and concentrated on slowing his breathing and heart rate down. He needed to be able to get up and quickly walk again in a few minutes. It was dark, and Stiles didn't know how long they had been walking through the forest, but it was long enough for Stiles's muscles to ache. He stood up, knowing if he didn't continue to move now, it'd be harder later.  
  
"I'm good. Let's go." He said to Howl, and Howl walked in front of him again, quickening his pace. Stiles hardly remembered anything of what they were passing, but he blamed it on the darkness. Howl knew where they were going, and that was good enough for Stiles. Howl turned his head to the right, but then snapped to the left as he suddenly stopped. Stiles froze behind him.  
  
"What is it, boy?" Stiles whispered, looking around, but not for too long. He stared at Howl for the wolf's reaction. Howl began to run, and Stiles almost stumbled to catch up. They ran a few minutes, until Howl stopped again. Stiles stopped right at a tree to lean on. Howl then went over to Stiles and behind him, pushing his head to his legs.  
  
"What?" Stiles let himself be pushed, but Howl pushed harder, and Stiles almost fell. There was a growling noise in the trees somewhere behind them, and Howl pushed Stiles again. He then understood what Howl wanted him to do.  
  
"You better make it out alive, Howl. If it looks like your losing, please run. Run, and find me." Stiles told him sternly, but his voice wavered in worry. Howl pushed his legs again, and Stiles ran off. It was in a straight direction. He didn't really know where he was going, but he trusted that Howl wouldn't fight to the death with Peter. Stiles's heart pounded fast, the muscles in his legs ached, and his lungs burned in the cold air, but Stiles didn't dare stop. He was thankful when he finally came to the road, but his Jeep wasn't there, and he wasn't sure in what direction he should go. Stiles decided to go left, down the road.  
  
Howl must have over shot the direction of Stiles's Jeep. It was only a turn of the corner, and his Jeep was right there. Stiles ran over, unlocking it, and jumping in. He started it up, but as he quickly drove off, he regretted leaving Howl behind. Stiles really hoped Howl listened to what he said, and followed through. Stiles could only hope, and wait. When he got home, his father was watching TV. Stiles briefly spoke with him - mostly lying - about his time with Scott and what they did. His father told him what things he got at the store, and Stiles really wasn't paying attention. He kept looking at the time, and listening carefully to any type of noise Howl would make to let himself be know.  
  
It felt odd to sit there, and have any kind of normal conversation with his father, when Peter was loose, and Howl was fighting him now. His father told him of the left over food in the fridge, but Stiles couldn't think of food when Howl could very well be in a lot of trouble. Stiles excused himself to his room, opened his window, and paced his room. He tried to sit down a few times, but he was too worried and worked up. His legs did grow tired after a while, and when he figured to just briefly lay on his bed, he ended up closing his eyes, and falling asleep. It felt like a moment, but it was probably longer - Stiles didn't check - when Stiles awoke to the sound of a thud on the roof outside is window. He jumped up, and ran to his window. He looked to see Howl struggling to his paws.  
  
"Howl! You're okay!" Stiles smiled, and made room for Howl to climb in, but Howl didn't land on his paws when jumping down to the floor. He completely fell in Stiles's room.  
  
"Howl!" Stiles gasped, dropping to his knees to check the wolf. Stiles touched his fur, and found it to be wet. Stiles pulled his hand away to see it was blood.  
  
Stiles's throat felt closed, and his tongue thick in his mouth as his eyes burned, "Howl, please tell me you're not dying." Howl lifted his head to get to Stiles's hand to lick it. Stiles knew this was to comfort him. Stiles knew this was a good sign. He sniffled as his chest unclenched.  
  
"I'll be right back." Stiles said, stumbling to his feet, and running out into the hallway to the closet. He got out three black towels, and came back to his room.  
  
"I know you don't want to do this, but I need you to lay over here." Stiles said, stepping over Howl to the side of his bed that couldn't be seen from the door. Stiles laid down the towels, and Howl made a pained whimpering sound as he staggering to his paws to walk over to the towels.  
  
"I don't want you bleeding on my carpet. Dad would not like that." Stiles tried to smile, but only one corner turned up before it quickly fell back down. Stiles even got one of the pillows down from his bed to put under Howl's head. He then went downstairs to get a bowl of warm water, and rags. He remembered what happened to Derek when Peter attacked him in his Alpha form. He figured he'd have to do the same for Howl. Stiles came back to Howl, who had his eyes closed. Stiles turned on his lights, and got one close so he could see the damage.  
  
"Howl, you're really not gonna like this, but I have to clean these wounds out. They're infected with this horrible werewolf Alpha poison, and if we don't clean it out, you could die." Stiles informed the wolf, while looking over his wounds, and most looked better than others. Stiles untied the cloth around Howl's neck first, and there was now a tear in it, and soaked in blood. The deep cuts were the first to be treated. Stiles soaked a rag in the bowl of warm water, wrung it out slightly, and got a part of it wrapped on his finger.  
  
"This will hurt, but you're gonna have to be still, and please try to be quiet. Please." Stiles begged, putting his forehead to Howl's temple. Stiles took a deep breath, and dug his ragged finger into one gash, and sliding it through. When Stiles removed his finger, is when Howl let out a horrible pained noise that sounded like he was holding it in the whole time. There were five more marks like these; deep, and gushing blood, mostly on his other side, which Stiles helped roll him over to get to. There were two in a sensitive area on his other side on his leg, near his tail. Stiles only knew they were sensitive because of how many noises Howl made, and how much he squirmed. Stiles didn't like it, but Howl needed to be cleaned to heal, and do it without his father knowing, so he held Howl's snout shut, and pressed it hard to the pillow while Stiles finished cleaning in that area.  
  
"Okay. I'm done. I'm done. You're okay." Stiles cooed, as he let Howl go, and ran his thumb up the bridge of Howl's eyes repeatedly. Stiles then soaked another rag, and laid it in various places, each time soaking it in more water, and adding very little pressure to each spot. He did this until the water went cold. Howl's eyes were closed, and Stiles figured he was asleep. Stiles went to dump the bloody water, and wash the rags and Howl's cloth out in the bathroom sink. He found another towel in the hall closet, and got it down to put over Howl as a blanket. Stiles filled the bowl with fresh cold water to put near Howl when he wanted it, and hung up his cloth in Stiles's room to dry. Stiles closed his window, and moved the lamp back, turning off most of them. He changed into his night clothes, and locked his bedroom door. Stiles's phone suddenly went off, and he scrambled to answer it, not wanting to wake Howl.  
  
"Hello?" Stiles whispered.  
  
"Hey," Scott huffed, "I managed to trap Peter, not in the greatest way, might I add. You know what, add as well that I did it all by myself. Couldn't find Derek anywhere. Just never showed up." Scott didn't sound happy, mostly exhausted.  
  
"Wow. That's great, Scott. How'd you get him?" Stiles asked, still keeping his voice down.  
  
"Why are you whispering?" Scott asked, his voice held a little concern.  
  
"Howl showed up all bloody. So, he's sleeping on my floor." Stiles answered him, leaning over his bed to look at Howl still sleeping.  
  
"I saw him and Peter go at it. That wolf can really fight, but he's gotta learn to pick'em better. He almost got killed out there. I led Peter off before he killed Howl." Scott informed him, and Stiles's chest clenched again at the thought of Howl dead.  
  
"Howl's okay. I had to clean his wounds out like I did for Derek, but I think he's gonna be alright. Anyway, how did you get Peter?" Stiles asked, turning all the lights off, and laying down in his bed, now on the side close to Howl.  
  
"I led him to a cave, and made a rock slide at the entrance, trapping him in. He's okay, but he won't be able to get out nowhere near any time soon." Scott sounded proud of himself.  
  
"That's great, Scott. I wonder how Derek's gonna feel about that." Stiles chuckled.  
  
"He can get over it because I had no other way to catch this guy." Scott said, and Stiles could hear the smile on his face.  
  
"Well, you go home and get some rest. I'll keep calling Derek." Stiles told him, and they hung up. Stiles plugged in his phone from hearing it beep at him that it's dying. He then called Derek, but still no answer, and it only irritated Stiles. Derek's answering machine picked up.  
  
"Derek, I don't really care whatever your excuse is for not answering. You don't really have a good enough one, unless you're dead. Scott managed to trap Peter in a cave without your help. When you get this, call me." Stiles said, with an obvious agitated tone, and hung up forcefully. It was a few seconds of silence before Howl made a small groaning noise.  
  
Stiles jumped to rolling on his side, "Hey." He cooed, reaching a hand down to Howl's face, smoothing a thumb under his eye to soothe the wolf.  
  
"How're you doing?" Stiles asked. Howl let out an audible huff through his nose, and whined.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry, buddy. Let me take a look at you." Stiles sighed, and got down on the floor next to Howl to pull the towel off, and look at his wounds. It was weird because he could see the big gashes, but they were considerably smaller.  
  
"You're healing." Stiles stated, completely stunned. He was reminded of the night they were attacked by Peter the first time, and Howl led him and Scott to Derek's house to rest. Howl healed just as quickly. Stiles knew he would heal, but he didn't remember that it was this fast.  
  
"Howl.. What are you?" Stiles's shaky voice asked, knowing Howl couldn't answer, but wanted one anyway. Howl whimpered, and tried to move his head closer to Stiles. Stiles couldn't explain Howl's fast healing. He needed the wolf to tell him, but there was simply no way. Stiles couldn't deny Howl the comfort he was looking for, so Stiles draped the towel back on Howl, and laid himself down next to him, and kept both hands on Howl's head. One stroking his thumb under Howl's eye, and the other massaging an ear. Howl's eyes closed, and after a while, Stiles supposed he fell asleep, and soon, Stiles followed.

~ ~ ~

Stiles awoke to nothing changing. He was still laying on the floor, and Howl right next to him. The sun shone bright in his room and it was a comfortable feeling of the sun's warm rays on his legs.  
  
"Howl." Stiles said, with a groggy voice. Howl opened his eyes, and lifted himself up onto his stomach.  
  
"You're okay?" Stiles asked, sitting up to meet him, and Howl stood now, the towel falling away from him. He was apparently all healed, but still covered in blood that dried, making his fur look matted and dirty.  
  
"Let's bathe you, okay?" Stiles suggested, and Howl went to the locked door. Stiles slipped out first to see if his father was still home, which he was, but downstairs.  
  
"Go to the bathroom, and close it. Just be quiet." Stiles whispered to Howl, and the wolf did as told, closing the bathroom door quietly as Stiles went downstairs.  
  
"Hey, dad." Stiles greeted him.  
  
"Morning, son. I'm just heading in for a few hours." His father said, pouring his coffee. His father wasn't even wearing his uniform.  
  
"What for?" Stiles asked, getting down a cup, and a tea bag. He put water in the kettle, and turned a burner on to boil the water.  
  
"Tamera needs some paperwork in my office, and I've gotta sort through a case. How'd you sleep?" His father asked.  
  
Stiles shrugged, "Fine. I think I'm gonna sleep some more though."  
  
His father smiled, "Okay, well, I'll see you when I get home. Text me if you're going out." And his father ruffled his head, and walked out of the house. Stiles turned the kettle down real low, and ran back up to the bathroom where Howl waited. In better lighting, Howl looked completely filthy. Stiles turned the warm water on, and Howl got in the tub when told to.  
  
It was a regular bath, but this time, Howl seemed to enjoy it more. He leaned into Stiles's hands massaging through his fur, and had his eyes closed the whole time. He even made little noises to indicate he was really enjoying it. Stiles smiled at each little thing Howl did, and let the bath go on a little longer than needed be. Stiles tried to just accept that Howl healed really fast, and not investigate it, but it was useless, and kind of against himself not to look into it.  
  
With werewolves running around, Stiles began to wonder if wolves actually heal really fast naturally. He then wondered if getting in a fight with a werewolf, and that werewolf biting Howl had an effect on the wolf. His other thought was, what if the werewolf bite came from an actual wolf? Maybe not every wolf had the same bite power giving, but maybe Howl was one of the special ones. When Stiles did finish cleaning the wolf, Howl took a minute to get out of the tub to let Stiles dry him off, and even then, he still enjoyed the drying off part as well. Howl shuffled close to Stiles, and leaned into his chest, resting his head on the boy's shoulder. Stiles warmly chuckled, and wrapped his arms around Howl.  
  
"I love you too, boy." He smiled. They sat there a moment like that. Eyes closed, and soaking in the embrace.  
  
"Alright. I gotta shower. Why don't you go back to my room? When I'm done, I'll feed you." Stiles promised with a smile, and Howl licked at Stiles's face, making the boy giggle. Stiles opened the bathroom door for him, and left it open, seeing as his father wasn't home. He turned the shower back on, and undressed to get in. When he removed his shirt, he saw part of the red mark on his side. It hadn't hurt him, so he forgot about it. He lifted his arm, looking in the mirror to see the full damage, and there was actually scabbing. He didn't think it was that bad when it happened, but apparently it was.  
  
When Stiles stepped under the shower, he thought he should have closed the door because the warm water felt so relaxing, which made him erect a little. Stiles didn't even try to calm it down. He wanted to stop thinking and worrying for even a moment. He reached down and stroked himself with his eyes closed. He turned around to let the water run down his back, and that made him completely hard. Stiles lazily stroked at his erection, just letting it last, slowly working up to his release. He then lathered some soap on his index finger, and bent over to finger himself really slow. He gripped harder at his cock, stroking firmer.  
  
Stiles slid his finger out to lather it up again and his middle. He didn't rush in adding his other finger, but by himself, it didn't take long to relax into stretching himself out for a second one. Stiles let out a moan from the addition of another finger, and stroked faster. His fingers worked in and out of him, as his other hand pumped faster and faster, and soon enough, he was cumming on the wall. Stiles stroked himself dry, and finally slid out his fingers.  
  
He hoped he was quiet enough for Howl to not hear him, but he doubted it, and embarrassment worked up in his chest. He wasn't too embarrassed though because that was a really good orgasm, but his smile fell as he remembered who showed him the pleasure of fingering himself. Stiles grabbed the soap, and washed his body. He squeezed some shampoo in his hand, and washed his hair. Stiles turned the water off, and dried with his towel before heading to his room. Howl wasn't in his room though. Stiles quickly got dressed, worrying that Howl was getting into something he shouldn't be.  
  
"Howl!" Stiles called out, as he walked out into the hallway. He first checked his father's room, but nothing. He then went downstairs, but Howl wasn't in the kitchen, or the living room. Stiles went down the hall to see his mother's craft room door open a crack. The only light inside was from the sun shining in through the window. Stiles felt something working in his chest that he couldn't control as he quickly opened the door to find Howl sitting in the middle of the room. Howl's head whipped around to him.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Stiles's anger was surprising to the both of them, but Stiles couldn't stop it, "You shouldn't be in here! Get out!" Stiles yelled at him, and Howl bolted out of the room. Stiles closed the door, and followed to wherever Howl went. Stiles found him in the dining room.  
  
"What were you doing in there?! I've told you not to go in there!" Stiles yelled, chasing after the wolf around the table. Howl went to the kitchen, but was trapped.  
  
"That's my mother's room! You had no-" Stiles was getting closer, but stopped from Howl snarling, and making a terrifying growl. His teeth flashed dangerously, and it was enough to make Stiles stop. Stiles blinked, and left to the kitchen to the living room. He sat on the couch, and hunched forward in his hands, and breathed in and out. He hadn't yelled at Howl like that in a very long time. He never thought he'd ever do it again. He never wanted to. Stiles's chest clenched, and his eyes burned with tears. He then felt a wet nose touch his arm. It surprised him, and he raised his head to see Howl standing there.  
  
"I'm sorry." Stiles slid down to the floor, "I'm so sorry." He said again. Howl came closer, and Stiles wrapped his arms around the wolf in a hug.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Stiles repeated, and Howl nudged his head against Stiles's. Stiles hated himself for yelling at Howl. He really didn't mean to. He was an emotional mess when it came to his mother. He would either cry, or get angry, but he wasn't sure why angry. Maybe from someone invading her space that she was not there to be in, but there was really no excuse for getting angry at anyone for something they just didn't know better of.  
  
Stiles didn't want to let Howl go. He just didn't feel like his regret and apology was sinking in hard enough. Even if the wolf whined a little, and rubbed his head against Stiles's, Stiles didn't accept his forgiveness yet. Howl began to pull away, but Stiles gripped harder to him, making Howl growl. Stiles let go for Howl to pull away and look at him. They looked in each others eyes a long moment. Stiles could see in Howl's eyes the concern, and the sorrow for him. Stiles let his eyes soften from his regret, and Howl came closer to nudge his nose at Stiles's cheek softly, and lick there a little. Howl pulled back again, and Stiles knew to change the mood.  
  
"Let's find something to eat, huh?" Stiles smiled, and Howl walked off to the kitchen with Stiles in follow. Stiles found two containers of food, and it was different things in each one. Stiles let Howl choose which one he wanted, and heated it up some for Howl to eat. Stiles then heated up certain things from the other container, and then cooked some eggs for an egg sandwich. Howl ate greedily from his container of food as Stiles cooked. Stiles practically forgot about the kettle boiling on the stove until it whistled. Stiles turned it's burner off, and set it aside. He finished his eggs, and slid them off on the buttered toast he made. He poured the hot water from the kettle into the mug he'd already put on the counter. He then put in the tea bag, and a lot of honey to make it sweet.  
  
"Come in the living room when you're done." Stiles told Howl, who was still eating. He looked like he was almost done. Stiles settled down on the couch, crossing his feet up on the coffee table. His sandwich was a little messy, but two bites in, and Howl was coming in, and jumping up on the couch next to him. Howl lost his balance a bit, and knocked into Stiles's shoulder.  
  
"Watch it, boy." Stiles laughed. Howl tried to lay down, but the couch wasn't that big, so Howl ended up laying across Stiles's lap.  
  
"Man! You do know you're heavy, right?" Stiles huffed, at the weight on his lap. He shifted so his penis wasn't getting crushed. Stiles used Howl for setting his plate on, but now, he couldn't reach his tea. It was more than likely still hot, so Stiles continued without it. It was quiet in the house. He heard the occasional car drive down the road, and mostly Howl's breathing, but it was quiet. It was nice, but only for a moment because he remembered Peter. Scott didn't know if Derek called, and Stiles never checked his phone.  
  
"Howl, get up, buddy." Stiles pushed the wolf, and Howl had no choice but to let him up from losing his balance. Stiles ran up to his room, and looked at his phone, but there was nothing. No calls or texts.  
  
"Damn it." Stiles cursed, and tossed his phone on the bed. He was getting worried. This wasn't like Derek. He always answered his phone, and if he didn't answer right away, he got back to whomever. Stiles then wondered of Derek was ignoring him. Maybe from their talk, and Stiles throwing him out, but that didn't make total sense. Stiles would be the one ignoring Derek, not the other way around. Stiles sat on his bed thinking, rolling his phone in his hand. Derek must be in trouble. There was no other reason. Stiles stood quickly to get dressed.  
  
"Howl!" Stiles called, once he finished, and bounced down the stairs. What came into his view as he went down the stairs was the front door wide open.  
  
"Howl!" Stiles called out again. He looked all around the house, but Howl was nowhere.  
  
"Damn it, Howl." Stiles hissed, and grabbed his keys. He left out the front door, locking it behind him, and driving over to Scott's. Stiles found the spare key under the flower pot on the windowsill, and opened the front door without knocking.  
  
"Scott!" Stiles called out, but got no answer. Stiles put the key back, and ran up the stairs. Scott was still in his bed asleep.  
  
"Scott! Come on. Get up." Stiles loudly told him, shaking his shoulder.  
  
"Hmmmgg." Scott groaned, "What's going on?"  
  
Stiles went to Scott's chest of drawers, "Derek's still not answering his phone, and I left a pretty angry, urgent message last night. I think something's wrong." Stiles grabbed a pair of jeans and shirt, and threw them at Scott.  
  
"Get dress. We gotta find Derek." Stiles said.  
  
"What? Find him?" Scott sat up, and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, "Do you even know where to start?"  
  
"Are you good with your scent yet?" Stiles asked. Scott slid to the edge of his bed, and began getting dressed.  
  
"I'd say so. I pretty much have that, and control down." Scott confirmed.  
  
"Okay, good. We'll get you his fresh scent at his house." Stiles nodded.  
  
"And then what?" Scott asked with a chuckle.  
  
Stiles anger raised, "And then we'll drive all through this town till we find him! We're not gonna just sit here, and hope he shows up." Stiles pinched the bridge of his noise, "I'm sorry. I'm just worried." Stiles tried to calm himself down.  
  
"You're more than worried about him, Stiles." Scott pointed out. Stiles really didn't want to talk about this. Especially since Derek flat out turned Stiles down. He really shouldn't worry about the guy like this. He shouldn't feel like this. Derek just used Stiles. Played with him, and strung him along. He shouldn't be in complete fear that Derek could possibly be dead.  
  
"Let's just find him?" Stiles sighed, and walked out of Scott's bedroom, and out to his Jeep. He couldn't talk about him and Derek with Scott yet. Maybe after he found Derek. And what of Howl? He just walked out of the house without a goodbye. He must have been in a hurry to open the door himself. Stiles pushed Howl on the back burner of his mind. He could only worry so much about one person at a time. He honestly would worry about Howl first since the wolf was just attacked last night, stumbling in Stiles's room all gashed and bloody, but Derek's been MIA for hours, and at such a critical time. Scott was hurrying with locking his front door, and getting in the Jeep. Stiles drove way over the speed limit to Derek's house  
  
"Is the house a good enough scent for you?" Stiles asked, watching Scott. He sniffed the air, and shook his head.  
  
"It's too much burned wood. Clothing would be best, but I don't know where he keeps them." Scott frowned, and Stiles left the room to a back room where Stiles saw him go to change clothes one of the times he was here. Stiles wasn't sure what the space was supposed to be, but there was one duffel bag, almost looked too big for Stiles to carry by himself. Stiles didn't like going in the bag, but for all he knew Derek was missing. If Derek actually didn't want to be found, then Stiles would definitely find him, and hit him. Stiles picked out two shirts that smelled like they were worn at least once. When Stiles smelled them, the worry in his stomach grew greater. He missed that smell.  
  
"Here." Stiles came back to Scott, "How are these?" He handed Scott the shirts to smell. He breathed in deep through the nose, closing his eyes, and smothering his face in the shirts. Scott then lifted his face away from the shirts, and smelled the air. Stiles followed Scott outside to the back out the house. They didn't rush, not unless Scott felt comfortable enough to. When he did, they ran, and Scott didn't slow down enough for Stiles at most times. Scott would sniff at the air a while, and then go back to the shirts for the scent because he had lost it. They were running around for an hour before they came upon a big hole in the ground, almost like a burrow.  
  
"He was here, but the scent is fading from it. I don't know how long though." Scott shook his head. He began walking again. Stiles sighed, feeling a bit if sweat on his brow. The sun was warm today, but the cool breeze of Spring was there. They weaved through the woods for another hour till they came up a hill to see Derek's house.  
  
"Dude! You led us right back to the house!" Stiles complained. He was tired, and his whole body ached from all the walking and running from last night, and today.  
  
"This is where the scent leads. Maybe I got it wrong. Damn it." Scott cursed, as they continued up to the house. They went inside.  
  
"I thought you said you were good at scent." Stiles accused.  
  
"I am. The scent leads here. If I'm wrong, I'll call it my bad." Scott said, closing the front door. They both went to the fireplace to sit on the couch, but they stopped. There stood Derek just at the couch. He looked wet, and cold. His hair glistening and down, sticking to his forehead, and his eyes looking tired.  
  
"Derek? Where the hell have you been?!" Scott raged. Derek went to the fireplace, and knelt by it.  
  
"We've been worried sick. The spell on Peter broke. I had to catch him by myself." Scott continued. Stiles watched Derek put wood in the fireplace, and squeeze gasoline on it.  
  
"We called you many times. Why didn't you pick up? We would have understood if you were doing something." Scott continued. Derek lit a match, and threw it into the fire. Not even backing up from the force of the flames. He then sat there, putting his hands up. Stiles could see his hands shaking.  
  
"Do you even care? I could have gotten killed by Peter. Stiles too. Do you care that we almost die-"  
  
"Scott." Stiles put his hand on Scott's forearm, "Dude, look at him. Ease up a bit." Stiles wanted nothing more than to hit Derek, or hold him tight to him, maybe both, but Stiles’s surprise helped him stop and look at the man. Stiles got the blanket folded up in the corner of the couch, and draped it around Derek's shoulders.  
  
"Thanks." Derek shivered, pulling the blanket close to him. Stiles sat down next to him.  
  
"What happened, Derek?" Stiles asked, calmly. Derek's lip quivered from how cold he was.  
  
"Take your time to warm up first." Stiles told him, and Derek nodded. Stiles heard Scott sit on the couch heavily, and they sat there quietly, until Derek was ready to speak. The fire wood cracked in the fireplace, and it was starting to get too warm for Stiles to sit there. His face felt very uncomfortable from the cool wind, too quickly being in front of heat. It almost felt like a sunburn. Stiles turned his head to Derek, and Derek seemed to be looking better. He even let the blanket loose, and fall to the floor around him.  
  
"I'm sorry I worried both of you. My phone died, and I just needed time alone. I don't expect you to understand, or accept my excuses." Derek said, not looking away from the fire. His voice was heavy with guilt, and Stiles's eyebrows pushed together in a saddened expression for a second as he continued to look at Derek.  
  
"You're damn right, Derek." Scott grumbled behind them. Out the corner of Stiles's eye, he could see Scott grumpily cross his arms over his chest, and look off in another direction.  
  
"Why did you need to be alone?" Stiles asked, in the same calm tone.  
  
Derek sighed heavily, "I don't want to talk about it." Stiles didn't know why he expected for Derek to actually talk about it. Derek looked really pathetic and worn, but by Derek not wanting to talk about why he disappeared when they needed him, Stiles swatted his hand over the back of Derek's head.  
  
"You don't get to have alone time when your psychotic uncle is around." Stiles glared. His sorrow for Derek was quickly diminishing. He wanted to feel bad for Derek by how sad he looked, but his excuse was piss poor, and Stiles didn't care to not hurt his feelings anymore.  
  
Derek turned to him with a hard glare of his own, "I thought your spell worked." His teeth gritted.  
  
"I'm the beginner of beginners in this magic stuff. I even told you I didn't trust that it worked completely. Why didn't you keep a better eye on him?" Stiles argued.  
  
"The spell worked just fine for a while. I thought maybe I could get away for a moment-"  
  
"No! I told you to watch him. To guard him, and make sure if it didn't work, you were there to take care of it. You left him alone with Scott, and Scott almost died from it." Stiles interrupted. Derek's hard look was in the dangerous, and scary phase, but Stiles wasn't backing down because Derek didn't scare him. Derek's eyes softened a bit, and he frowned.  
  
"I know." Derek admitted, dropping his gaze to the floor, and trailing over to the fire, "I'm sorry." Stiles made a clicking noise with his mouth in annoyance as he rolled his eyes, and stood.  
  
"Where are you going?" Scott asked.  
  
"I gotta get more stuff from Deaton if I'm gonna do this spell again." Stiles answered, and saw Derek from the corner of his eyes. He was looking up at him, his mouth slit open slightly as if in surprise. They didn't talk for a few seconds, long enough for someone to say something.  
  
"Get Peter out of the cave, and bring him back here. I'll be back." Stiles said, and left the house, slamming the door hard behind him. He was still upset with Derek. He didn't know why he felt bad for Derek in the first place. The guy didn't deserve his sympathy. He messed up, and put people's lives in danger. He was gonna get raked over the coals as long as Stiles wanted, and none of Stiles's anger had anything to do with Derek turning him down. Absolutely none.

~ ~ ~

Deaton was reluctant to give Stiles the incense to burn for the spell. He lectured Stiles that he was going to have to make him or Derek pay for them, should there be a next time. Knowing that Derek didn't have any money, Stiles would like to see plan B for controlling Peter, should this second round of the spell wear off again. Stiles was not going to buy anything for this spell because this Alpha thing wasn't his problem. It was Derek's. It was his uncle. Heartlessly, still, Stiles would rather Peter die, and then the problem would really be solved. Stiles probably wasn't thinking clearly.  
  
On the drive back to Derek's house, Stiles had calmed down enough. Peter was an insane murdering werewolf, and couldn't really be stopped in a non-killing manner. The spell Stiles placed on him only worked for a week. Stiles would either have to work harder on the spell, and put more energy into it, or redo the spell every week. Stiles wasn't down for that last one. When he arrived back at Derek's house, no one was inside. He figured they hadn't got Peter out yet. He then wondered if they removed all the rocks, or got him out, how would they render Peter unconscious and bring him to the house? Stiles didn't have time to think about the what ifs. He needed to focus on his end of the deal. When, or if they deliver Peter, he needed to be ready to perform this spell, and put way more power into it than the first time.  
  
Stiles went outside to meditate because being directly outside with the Earth's energy was much better than trying to grasp it from inside. Stiles didn't go far from the house, but a ways enough to not be distracted by the creaking of the house as the wind blew against it. Stiles settled in a flat area with no protruding roots, or rocks, and set his bag aside with the incense for the spell. He then took long deep breaths as he closed his eyes, and went into meditating. Listening to the cool winds blow through the bare trees, and nip at his cheeks and nose. He blocked out the cold. He concentrated more on the relaxing push of the wind against him, helping him feel the earth beneath him.  
  
All his muscles relaxed, and he began to feel warm. Not like when he did spell work on Peter. That warmth was more frightening. This was comfortable, and safe. This was what the Earth felt like. It gave a warm tone through his muscles of the dirt, and a slight coolness from the water. There was then a heat on his fingertips and toes from fire, but nothing to hurt him. Nothing to make him panic. This was the Earth; this was what the magic felt like, and it ended in a quick snap when his phone rang. It never felt like enough time, but when Stiles opened his eyes, the sun was set, and it was growing dark.  
  
Stiles answered his phone, "Hello?"  
  
"Stiles, are you at the house?" Scott asked, huffing from running, Stiles supposed.  
  
"Yeah. You almost here?" Stiles asked, standing up.  
  
"Um, well, we couldn't hold Peter. He's coming your way." Scott told him.  
  
"Dude.." Stiles trailed off, grabbing his bag, and running to the house. He didn't think Peter would come in the house, but rather go by it.  
  
"Just get up the stairs. They're kind of broken, but if you're quick and careful, you can get up them. Peter would just fall through." Scott advised him.  
  
"Will do. I have some Wolfsbane, but it's for the spell." Stiles mentioned. Stiles could hear Scott repeat this to Derek, and Derek's voice was muffled in reply.  
  
"Derek said, when you get upstairs, go to the right, and in the fourth door. Put the Wolfsbane at the doorway, and hide." Scott told him.  
  
"Okay. What're you guys gonna do?" Stiles asked, looking up at the stairs. He didn't want to just hide out. He wanted to help, but he didn't have a choice.  
  
"We're gonna try to take him down, or at least lead him away from you so you can go into town and get some stuff we could use." Scott answered. Stiles heard someone clear their throat, but the voice in it sounded very feminine. Stiles turned slowly around to see a woman holding a silver gun to his head.  
  
"Stiles?" Scott said on the other line.  
  
"Hang up." She told him with a scary grin.  
  
"Yeah. Hide out, until I can leave. Got it." Stiles said, and hung up. He figured Scott or Derek would get close enough to the house to see or hear what was strangely happening inside. Stiles could now see about six men around with guns in hand, guns in holsters, and other weapons on their person.  
  
"Hunters?" Stiles guessed, trying to keep a game face.  
  
"You got it, pup." She continued to grin, and not put the gun down.  
  
"Is there a reason you have me at gun point?" Stiles trying to play it cool, pretending he wasn't completely freaking out about a loaded gun to his face.  
  
"Aw. That's cute." She sarcastically pouted, "Now, what's in the bag?" Stiles gripped the strap.  
  
"Just incense. I doubt I have your flavor." Stiles returned the sarcastic snide.  
  
"Now what's a pup like you doing with incense?" She asked, using that same nickname.  
  
"What makes you think I'm gonna tell you?" Stiles looked between all the hunters, and back to her, "What do you even want? The Alpha's out running around. Maybe you should go after him."  
  
Her expression was just pure amusement, and it set Stiles's nerves on edge in a panic, "We needed to get his little Betas alone. Pack's not as strong without their Alpha, and the Alpha's not strong without his pack."  
  
Stiles looked at her in confusion, "His Betas." He repeated slowly.  
  
"Pluck them off one by one. Starting with the weak one." She added, holding her gun firmer.  
  
"Whoa! Whoa, wait. I'm not what you think I am." Stiles jerked back, and raised his hands.  
  
"Don't try and lie to us. We've seen you with the other two." She said, shaking her head.  
  
"Okay, you've seen me with them, doesn't mean I'm one of them." Stiles defended, but she wasn't buying it, "Look, test me, or something. I'm not a werewolf!" She looked at him with a scrutinizing look, and lowered her gun.  
  
"Alright. Here." She said, pulling out a dagger, "It's coated in Wolfsbane. Give me your arm."  
  
"You don't have anything less painful?" Stiles asked, figuring this lady was going to cut his arm with the dagger.  
  
"Unless, I kill you right now-"  
  
"No! Okay! A little cut isn't so bad." Stiles nervously chuckled, and pulled up his sleeve to give her his bare forearm. She grabbed his arm, and sliced a slow cut across his arm.  
  
"Ahh!" Stiles complained. She watched him, and the wound. Nothing happened, apparently, for her satisfaction. Blood just trickled out of the wound, and onto the floor. She shoved his arm out of her hand.  
  
"What are you doing hanging out with werewolves? You going to become one soon, or something?" She asked, holstering her gun. Stiles groped around in his bag, finding a small towel, and holding it tightly to his arm.  
  
"No, and you got everything wrong anyway." Stiles chuckled, "You're pretty crappy hunters, if you ask me."  
  
"Watch it, kid. Just because we can't kill you, doesn't mean I won't beat the shit out of you." She glared, and Stiles took her word for it.  
  
"So, I'm human. No point in being here anymore." Stiles said, pulling the towel away to reposition it. He still felt antsy. He wasn't going to relax with dangerous people with guns surrounding him.  
  
"My guess, even if you're not a part of the pack, doesn't mean you're not important to them. By the sound of that phone call, they're on their way anyway." She had another cynical grin, as she walked over to the window, and looked out it.  
  
"You know they're werewolves, right? They'll be able to sniff you out miles ahead." Stiles wanted to know how they could think they'd have the upper hand in this, and she was being the perfect dumb villain and telling a lot more of her plan than she should, he took the opportunity.  
  
"We're not dumb, kid. We're hunters, not amateurs." She chuckled. Stiles huffed, guessing she wasn't going to say much of their plan as he thought she would. There was a moment of silence that made Stiles itch. He didn't really like being in a house with a bunch of crazy hunters.  
  
"Do you guys live in this town?" Stiles asked.  
  
"What's it to you?" She asked, looking over at him.  
  
Stiles waved his hand attached to his injured arm to show he meant no harm, "Just wondering."  
  
"It's none of your business, but we got time to kill. Yeah. We live here." She sighed, leaning up against the windowsill, "What's your name, kid?"  
  
Maybe getting info out of her wouldn't be wise if she wanted some out of him, "Let's leave names out of this, huh?" He suggested.  
  
"Fine. What're you doing hanging around werewolves?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Stiles didn't really know how to answer. He couldn't really tell her the truth. She's a threat.  
  
"They're interesting," He shrugged, "Kind of like a research project, only no presentation."  
  
She laughed a little, "I didn't know we were gonna lie to each other now."  
  
"Well, when someone comes bursting in your door, wanting to kill your friends, then tell me when you start blabbing the truth." Stiles sneered.  
  
"You do know I have about twenty different things on me that can hurt you, right? I'm more than willing to use them. So, how about you shut up?" She threatened, and turned back to look out the window.  
  
"Hurt me, why? What can this little 17 year old possibly do to deserve torture, other than mess up your whole plan?" Stiles rhetorically asked, "Not that I did! I don't even know anything!" She turned around, and walked over to him. It was a little nerve racking. Mostly when she balled her fist up. She grabbed Stiles by the front of his shirt with a menacing look in her eyes.  
  
"Wha- What're you doing?" Stiles asked, letting the towel fall out of his hand to grab her wrist, but he saw the men in the corner of his eyes raise their guns. In the second of looking at the men, she punched Stiles across the face. He didn't fall to the ground since she had his shirt in her hand, but after the fourth punch to his cheek bone, Stiles was trying to get away. He didn't hit her, or push her, but he put his hand back on her wrist, and tried pulling it away, as he tried to dodge her next punch. It came at full force though, and she let go of his shirt as she punched to knock him down. When she was done punching, she kicked him in the stomach with her thick boot over and over. Stiles had a hard time breathing when she finally stopped.  
  
She bent down close, "Like I said, shut up." Stiles breathed heavy, and moaned a few times at the pain.  
  
"Was that really necessary?" One of the men asked the woman.  
  
"Do you wanna be next?" She asked, harshly. The man backed off, and she grabbed a walky-talky out of her back pocket.  
  
"How's it look out there?" She asked into the walky-talky, but there was no answer. Stiles closed his eyes again from the pain, and curled up into a ball.  
  
"Henry, report!" She called, but the walky-talky only gave back static. There was a gun fire outside, but simultaneously, something leapt over Stiles. Stiles heard another gun go off, but it was much closer, making him cover his ears tight, and more guns went off. It only lasted for a few seconds, and then silence. Stiles uncovered his ears, and looked up to see two of the men on the floor, all the others gone, and a new one standing with a silver gun raised at someone behind Stiles. Stiles raised his head more to see Derek holding the woman up by the neck.  
  
"Put her down, Derek." The man ordered.  
  
"And then what? You going to kill me?" Derek asked, kind of sarcastically.  
  
"No. I will if you don't put her down." The man warned.  
  
"You know what she and the rest of your family did. She doesn't deserve to live." Derek said, as the woman choked some more. Stiles guessed Derek squeezed her neck tighter in his hand.  
  
"We'll work this out, Derek. Let her go!" The man ordered, more stern this time. Derek didn't let her go though.  
  
"Derek." Stiles said, his voice almost failing to be used. Derek took a second, but finally let her go, and she dropped to her knees, coughing. Derek backed up, closer to Stiles, and the man holstered his gun, going over to the woman.  
  
"Kate? Are you all right?" The man asked her, and then spoke to Derek, "I know the Alpha isn't yours. I figured it out a little too late, apparently. I'd rather us work together to take him down before he kills again."  
  
"We are not working with Argents." Derek growled.  
  
"Derek. I know the Alpha is too strong for you three to take on, even without a pack. We're fighting for the same thing." He said. Derek didn't reply. Stiles was trying to see the man through Derek's legs. He was practically standing over Stiles.  
  
The man sighed, "I am sorry about what my family did to yours, Derek. I really am, but this is now. We need to stop this Alpha." Stiles had a pretty good idea who these hunters were when the woman said they hunted werewolves, but he didn't actually think he got it right. These were the hunters that killed Derek's whole family in the house fire. Stiles really didn't want to trust them in the least, but Peter was too strong, even for magic. Peter needed to be put down, but how much has Derek come to terms with that yet?  
  
"Derek." Stiles said, putting his hand to Derek's leg, though it hurt him a lot to move. Derek moved, and squatted down to him.  
  
"Let them help." Stiles advised, curling back into himself from the pain.  
  
"No." Derek shook his head. Stiles could see the torment on his face.  
  
Stiles lowered his voice, "I know he's all you have, but come on, Derek. My spell didn't work long enough. He's not going to change. You need to start thinking about what's best." Stiles's breathing was in shorter patterns from pain. Derek stared at him a moment with mournful eyes. Stiles nodded, letting him know that it was okay to let Peter go.  
  
"Fine, but I'll be the one to kill him." Derek said, looking over at the two.  
  
"So, you can be an Alpha?" The man asked with a glare. The woman was sitting up now, holding her throat.  
  
"Yes, but he's my uncle. If anyone should kill him, it should be me." Derek warned.  
  
"Alright. Let me get my men together after you and McCall compromised most of them." The man said.  
  
"They're not dead." Derek promised, and watched the man take the woman out the front door. The two men on the floor came to, a little dizzy, and went out the door as well. Derek turned quickly back to Stiles.  
  
"I'm sorry we didn't get here fast enough." Derek said, his voice dropping to a soothing tone, "Lay down."  
  
"Derek, it hurts." Stiles said, feeling like he could let himself cry at the pain now that he didn't have to act so tough.  
  
"I know. Lay on your back. Come on." Derek cooed, helping Stiles stretch out, and carefully lay down on his back. Derek lifted Stiles's shirt, exposing his stomach to the cool night air, and putting his warm hand gently in the middle. Stiles then felt a tightness in his stomach, and all through his organs that got the damage. Then he felt the pain intensify for a second, and then slowly pull away from his body. He looked down at Derek's hand, and saw small black veins run all through Derek's hand and arm, disappearing under his shirt sleeve. The pain stopped, and Derek lifted his hand away. Stiles laid there, catching his breath, as Derek carefully pulled his shirt back down over his stomach.  
  
"What did you do?" Stiles asked, knowing what he did, but not knowing how.  
  
"That's another power of being a werewolf. I took away your pain for a while." Derek said, trying to even his own breathing.  
  
Stiles sat up, not feeling as much pain as he did, "Does it hurt you?" He asked.  
  
"I'll heal." Derek shrugged, and helped Stiles to his feet, "Come on. Scott's outside." Stiles leaned on Derek for support from still feeling a little pain. Scott stood outside, watching the hunters leave.  
  
Scott turned around to them, "Dude! What happened?" He asked, looking at Stiles's bloody arm. Scott pulled off his button up over shirt that looked a little torn.  
  
"That hunter chick thought I was a werewolf, so she tested me with a silver knife soaked in Wolfsbane." Stiles said, holding his arm out to Scott, after Scott ripped a strip of his shirt off to wrap around Stiles's cut, and tie it tightly.  
  
"Thanks." Stiles grunted, feeling pain come back, but in his side.  
  
"She did more than cut you, huh?" Scott gritted his teeth.  
  
"I'll live. Derek, were those the hunters that.." Stiles trailed off from not really wanting to say what horrible thing they did.  
  
"Yeah. They're the Argent's." Derek answered.  
  
"Argent? Allison Argent?" Stiles questioned, looking to Scott. Scott looked down, almost ashamed.  
  
"Woah. Why didn't you tell me?" Stiles asked.  
  
Scott shrugged, "I found out tonight actually. I don't think she knows I know."  
  
"What're you going to do?" Stiles asked.  
  
"I don't know. Her father told me not to mention any of this to her, so I don't even think she knows her family are hunters." Scott mentioned.  
  
"Can we worry about his relationship problems later?" Derek asked.  
  
"Yeah. You wanna talk about Peter instead?" Stiles asked, with a grunt from an organ stabbing with pain. He gripped Derek's shirt, and leaned into him.  
  
"When you said a while, I didn't think it'd be this short." Stiles tried to smirk, but the pain was growing. Derek had an arm around Stiles's shoulders to hold him up, and pushed his hand under Stiles's shirt to press against his belly. The same effect from before happened, and he pressed his face into Derek's chest from the few seconds of intense pain, and then it left enough for him to stand on his own. Derek was hesitant to let him go though.  
  
"Thanks. I'm gonna have to keep you around when I stub my toe." Stiles chuckled. He made jokes so neither of them worried too much about him. They didn't see him get beat up, so he supposed only Derek really knew how much pain he was in. He wasn't sure if they could smell his pain though.  
  
"Let's get you home." Derek said, taking a step, and pulling Stiles with him.  
  
Stiles stopped him though, "No! I can still help. You need all the help you can get to take Peter down." Stiles pushed away from Derek.  
  
"You're in a lot of pain, Stiles. We can handle Peter. It's okay." Derek tried to assure him with a harsh tone.  
  
"I'll be fine. It doesn't hurt that bad anyway." Stiles tried to brush off.  
  
"That's because I took the pain away. Let me take you home." Derek tried ushering him to his Jeep again.  
  
"No." Stiles sternly said.  
  
"Stiles, seriously, dude." Scott tried this time to convince him to go home, but Stiles wanted to stay and help.  
  
"Scott, can we have a minute?" Derek requested, still having a hand under Stiles's arm to support him. Scott looked between them, and went into the house.  
  
"Stiles, come here." Derek said, he didn't sound harsh, or angry, so Stiles let himself be led to his Jeep.  
  
Derek turned to him, still holding his arm, "Why do you wanna help?"  
  
"Because you need it." Stiles answered.  
  
"This isn't for me," Derek shook his head, "There's another reason. What is it?" Stiles ducked his head down feeling his stomach hurt a little again. There was another reason, but telling Derek what he really felt- why he really wanted to help, was horrible. In Stiles's perspective, it wasn't necessarily justified, but Stiles was still angry and afraid of Peter. For Derek, it would be hurtful, because that was his family. The only family he had left, no matter his unforgivable actions. Stiles knew this, but Derek still wanted an answer.  
  
"Stiles. Tell me why. I know you're not doing it for me. Not in the place we're at." Derek said, and then crossed his arms over his chest, "This is about Peter; about what he did to you. You're scared of him." Stiles still didn't answer him though. He didn't need to.  
  
"You want him dead." Derek stated. Stiles ran a hand over his head, and wrapped the other around his stomach.  
  
"Derek-"  
  
"No." Derek began to walk away, but Stiles grabbed his arm, hating the quick movement.  
  
"Derek! Alright, yes. I want him dead. I've wanted him dead the moment when we found out who he was, and what his motives were. He just happens to be your uncle. It's not like I want to kill off the last of your family, but Derek, he killed people, he attacked me more than once, he bit Scott, he- he killed Laura. Have you really forgiven him for that?" Stiles asked, knowing his words were harsh, and hurtful, but there was no time to sugar-coat this. Derek winced at her name.  
  
"Of course I haven't, but, like you said, he's my family. He's all that I have." Derek turned his head away from Stiles.  
  
"Derek, the right thing to do, isn't the easiest, I see that, but he's not going to stop, and the spell didn't work for long. He's going to keep turning innocent teenagers, and killing others in his way." Stiles's tone was easier, despite trying to hide the pain that was slowly surrounding his organs again, "Derek, he's going to kill you too."  
  
"You don't know that." Derek turned roughly to him to glare.  
  
"I don't? Derek, you're just lying to yourself now. Please. I'm giving you the facts. He's killing people, Derek. He needs to be stopped." Stiles said, almost trying to comfort him. Derek's expression dropped to a saddened look, and he lowered his forehead to Stiles's shoulder. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's shoulders, and pulled him into a hug, making him slide his face into the crook of Stiles's neck and wrap his arms around the boy's waist. Stiles winced silently from this, but he didn't deny Derek this comfort. Stiles knew he needed it. A long pause went by with them standing wrapped in each others arms. Stiles knew they held each other in bed, but never had they hugged, and it was something they both really did need.  
  
"I still want you to go home." Derek said after a while. Stiles groaned.  
  
"You're still in pain. I can smell it." Derek added, as they pulled apart, and Stiles accidentally let out a tiny whimper to the movement, gripping Derek's shirt by the shoulders to steady him.  
  
"I'm not leaving." Stiles smirked through the pain. It was coming back faster this time. Like a wave of pain washing over him, and he stumbled back against his Jeep. Derek caught him from falling to the ground.  
  
"Woh! Stiles, it's alright. Here, get in." Derek said, carefully pulling Stiles to his chest, and opening the backseat door. He helped Stiles climb in, and Stiles just laid himself out on the seats through his whimpers. Derek climbed over him, pulling his shirt up. Stiles looked up at him in surprise, and then down at Derek's hand ghosting over his belly. Stiles could see the bruising forming under Derek's hand. The feeling of the intense pain happened again, and the black veins danced up Derek's arm as Stiles closed his eyes, gritting his teeth. The pain left him as fast, and he let out a moan of relief. He opened his eyes to see Derek was in pain and breathing heavy as he was.  
  
"Don't do it if it hurts you." Stiles told him, as Derek stopped hovering and sat down. Stiles sat up as well, sitting a little too close to Derek.  
  
"I'm not going to sit here, and let you hurt if there's something I can do about it." Derek replied, with a hard look. Stiles turned his gaze aside with a nod. They were quiet a moment as Derek got himself together. Stiles put his hand over Derek's, and squeezed it.  
  
"Thank you." Stiles smiled.  
  
"For what?" Derek asked, gripping his hand back.  
  
"For temporarily healing me, and saving my ass back there." Stiles answered, with a roll of his eyes.  
  
"No problem." Derek squeezed his hand a little tighter for emphasis.  
  
"I'm still mad at you though." Stiles let slip, wanting it to sound jokingly, but he was completely serious.  
  
Derek looked at him a bit surprisingly, and then regretful, "Stiles, I-"  
  
"I can help, you know. I've got those incense from Deaton. I'm sure I can use those somehow, and I got a bat in the back." Stiles interrupted, because that discussion was not going to happen right now, or probably ever.  
  
Derek closed his mouth and went along, "There's still the case of your injured organs. I can't be healing you every time the pain comes back. It makes me weaker."  
  
"Then I'll take a pill and deal, but I'm staying and helping." Stiles shrugged.  
  
Derek sighed, "You're really not gonna go home, are you?"  
  
"Nope." Stiles shook his head.  
  
"Alright, well, you better wrap that up then. Every time you move it, the crusted blood breaks." Derek pointed down at Stiles's arm with the long cut across it. There was dried blood all down his arm and hand from the cut, and it dried up perfectly to help it stop bleeding. They finally let each others hands go so Stiles could lift himself forward to look in his glovebox. He was sure his ass was high in the air, and in Derek's face, but he only thought of that after he found the bandana and pain relieving pills in the glovebox, and sat back. Derek was looking away, and his cheeks were a little red. Derek helped Stiles tie the bandana tight on his arm, and climbed out of the Jeep. Stiles grabbed his baseball bat from the back, took the two pills dry, and got out himself. They went back into the house, which Scott was standing by the fire.  
  
"Stiles? Why aren't you going home?" Scott asked, turning to walk up and meet them.  
  
"I'm staying to help." Stiles nodded with a grin. Scott looked to Derek, who wasn't really paying attention to them anymore. He was by the fireplace.  
  
"Stiles, it's too dangerous." Scott shook his head, looking back, but Stiles was walking around him to the couch.  
  
"Don't give me that. It's dangerous for everyone. I can give my two cents." Stiles rolled his eyes, though he wasn't sure what his two cents would be, but whatever, he was going to help. Scott sat by him on the couch as they waited for the Argent's to get back. Stiles saw their headlights shine through the cracks in the walls, and the front windows.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You are such a pain in the ass." Derek cursed, keeping his voice down, and removing his hand.
> 
> "Are you finally going to leave now?" Stiles opened his eyes to see Derek get off the bed to stand and keep his distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can contact me via my tumblr. [AmandaPandapple](http://www.amandapandapple.tumblr.com)

Allison's father came in first with his gun holstered this time. He was the same man that wanted to help in killing Peter.  
  
"Alright, you got a plan?" He asked, looking at the three of them.  
  
"Not really." Scott shook his head.  
  
"Do you know where he's going?" Allison's father asked.  
  
"Nope." Scott answered again. Mr. Argent looked at the three and saw how tired Scott looked, how quietly broody Derek looked, and how Stiles just sat there waiting till he could be of some use.  
  
Mr. Argent sighed, "Is there anything you do know?" Scott shook his head.  
  
"Well, this is going great already." Mr. Argent sarcastically spoke.  
  
"I doubt he's going to be attacking tonight. I bet he knows the hunters are out, so he won't be making any moves." Derek said.  
  
"Which is why we need to find him before he can make any plans." Mr. Argent replied.  
  
"We checked most of the forest already. There's only so far he can go before he hits the next town." Derek offered. Mr. Argent took out a thick folded up paper from his back pocket, and came closer to the low table in front of the couch.  
  
"Show me." He ordered, unfolding the paper to reveal a map of the town, and it's forest. Derek pointed out all the areas they had chased Peter. Stiles over looked the map and remembered the little abandoned house.  
  
"There's a house in this area," Stiles pointed on the map, "No one lives there. It's completely empty. Maybe he's held up there?" Stiles suggested. They looked at him, his finger pointing on the map of where he figured it would be.  
  
"And how do you know about this house?" Mr. Argent asked, giving Stiles a skeptical look.  
  
"I'm psychic." Stiles sarcastically gave him a hard look back, but Mr. Argent wasn't impressed.  
  
"Alright, I'll send some men over there to check it out. We'll scope the rest of the area out since you two covered this part." Mr. Argent pointed in various places over the map, and then they stood straight up.  
  
"Do you need weapons?" Mr. Argent asked looking at the three of them.  
  
"Scott and I are good," Derek made his eyes glow a bright blue, and grew his claws, as if to intimidate, "Stiles here has a bat, as I'm guessing for mostly his safety since he'd kill himself with a gun or a knife."  
  
"Big bad wolf making jokes?" Stiles mocked.  
  
"Enough. Let's just get moving." Mr. Argent said, and turned to walk out the door. He ordered a few of his men to drive out to the house by the roads on the map. Derek told Scott and Stiles to get in Stiles's Jeep. Derek directed Stiles where to drive. It was definitely off road, but good thing Stiles had a Jeep.  
  
"I'm still not picking up a scent, are you?" Derek asked Scott after an hour of driving. They both had their heads out the windows. Derek out his, and Scott out the back since the back windows didn't roll down. The cool night air chilled Stiles, while the wolves were unaffected.  
  
"No. Nothing. We're running out of area too." Scott's phone began to ring, "Oh, wait. Hold on. Hello?"  
  
"Go this way." Derek said to Stiles, pointing to the right, but kept his head inside, "So, how are those pills doing?" He asked with his voice a little unsure of asking.  
  
Stiles glanced over at him, "Um. Yeah, they kicked in a while ago. There's still some pain, but I think I can handle it. Why?" They were both obviously ignoring Scott on the phone.  
  
"I'm just making sure you're okay. I haven't heard or seen you in pain yet." Derek said, looking down at the map in his lap, and then turned his head to look out the window.  
  
"Why didn't you just smell me?" Stiles asked, going slow in a few ditches to not get stuck.  
  
"Last time I checked, you didn't like that." Derek smirked, but made Stiles look back at the road with a gulp, "This path is too difficult."  
  
"Um, guys?" Scott announced from the back, "We can head back. Turns out Peter was in that house. He killed those guys Chris sent out there."  
  
"Who?" Stiles asked, at the new name Scott said.  
  
"Allison's dad." Scott confirmed, "Peter was gone before Chris got there though. They're calling it off."  
  
"What? We've only been at it an hour." Stiles questioned.  
  
"Yeah, but with the areas we covered, Chris thinks he's hiding out in the next town, but he'll be back." Scott said.  
  
"Alright, which way to the road?" Stiles asked, looking to Derek.  
  
"Keep driving till I say." He answered, keeping his window down, even though Scott closed the back one. Stiles drove as straight as he could in the trees. He was sure there were a few scratches somewhere on his Jeep now. Stiles really didn't know where they were. Derek directed him, and they got on the road in no time. Stiles drove fast to Derek's house, and the silence in the Jeep made Stiles itch. He knew he shouldn't be feeling nervous, or a little irritated, but with Derek sitting there next to him, and being nice earlier, it just made Stiles want to hit him. Of course Stiles was still hurt from Derek turning him down, even if it wasn't as prominent as it was, he still didn't feel one hundred percent comfortable being around Derek. He wanted to hit him, but at the same time, he wanted to crawl in his lap, running his fingers through his hair-  
  
"Stiles, slow down. You're gonna miss the turn." Derek alerted him, and Stiles blinked out of his train of thought. Down the road to Derek's house, Stiles felt the pain in his belly again. The sitting position was hurting him, and he just wanted to lay down. Derek got out, and Scott followed, but hesitated.  
  
"You okay?" He asked, putting his hand to Stiles's arm. Stiles was gripping the steering wheel with his eyes slammed shut.  
  
"Yeah. I'll be fine. You go ahead." He assured him, and Scott went off to Derek's house. The pain didn't stop, and Stiles didn't see a reason for him to be in whatever meeting Scott and Derek were having with the hunters. There was then a knock on the window. Stiles left out a heavy breath, and opened the door.  
  
Scott stood there, worried, "Stiles, is the pain back?"  
  
"Hey. I just need to lay down." Stiles grunted through heavy breathes.  
  
"Give me your hand." Scott insisted. Stiles did as told, and Scott gripped it with his. Stiles figured out what he was doing, but it wasn't as effective as Derek's. The pain didn't intensify and dissipate like when Derek did it. A small amount just slowly left his body.  
  
"Sorry. I'm not very good at this yet." Scott frowned, when he let go of Stiles's hand.  
  
"It's okay." Stiles half smiled, and let the side of his head fall to the head rest.  
  
"Scott," Derek called from the house as he walked toward them, "Chris will take you to your house. I'll drive Stiles home."  
  
"What?" Scott and Stiles exclaimed together.  
  
Stiles lifted his head, "Who says I need you to?"  
  
"I don't need to smell you to know you're in too much pain to drive." Derek eyed him. Stiles looked away from him. He hated the feeling he got from staring at him too long. He cursed the feeling as it made his stomach turn.  
  
"I'll see you later then." Scott said to Stiles, patting his shoulder. Stiles hummed in response. It was difficult trying to prove he was fine when the pain was too much, and the added nerves from Derek. Derek came closer to him, but Stiles didn't look up at him.  
  
"Come on. Lay down in the back." Derek ordered, but not in a harsh manner. It wasn't his soft voice either, so Stiles took offense to the tone.  
  
"I can drive myself home." Stiles snapped, reaching for his door to close, but Derek caught his wrist.  
  
"Stiles, don't make a fuss. Just let me take you home." Derek insisted.  
  
"No. I'm fine. Let me go." Stiles jerked his wrist away.  
  
"Why are you all over the place tonight?" Derek asked, his voice darker this time, but Stiles still didn't look at him.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Stiles lied.  
  
"Don't give me that. You were the one to make me come to my senses about Peter. You let me take your pain away. Why are you all the sudden mad at me?" Derek asked, and Stiles sank in his seat. He didn't want to talk about this. He couldn't. He still wasn't ready. The pause seemed to tell Derek something, because next thing Stiles knew, he was pulled out of his Jeep, and into Derek's arm. The movement hurt, but Stiles took it.  
  
"Derek! What're you doing?! Put me down!" Stiles fought, pushing his weight down on Derek's arm, and squirming to get out of Derek's hold. Derek took him around to the passenger side, opened the door, with no help from Stiles fighting him, and forced Stiles into the passenger seat, even buckling his seat belt.  
  
"Derek, I'm serious! I can take myself home!" Stiles tried to assure him, and with an angry tone. Derek hurried around to the driver's side, and got in. Stiles knew he could have just unbuckled himself, shuffled over to close the driver's door, and lock the Jeep. He knew could have done that, and then just drove off. He knew he could have put up a better fight, but he didn't move. He really didn't want Derek to take him home. He didn't want to sit in his Jeep next to Derek any longer. He couldn't understand why the switch flipped in his brain in the passed few minutes, when he knew it should have been flipped the second he looked at Derek. He was more focused on his anger, hurt, and irritation than anything. He had to be focused on those things.  
  
The drive was quiet. Dead silent. Something Stiles didn't like, mostly with Derek occupying the space next to him. Being that other voice to fill the silence, but remaining mute as he. Stiles held in his grunts and whines. He tried to hide every wince from bumps and turns. He fidgeted with the bandana tied around his arm where the wound definitely coagulated already. When Derek finally pulled up to Stiles's house, it was very late in the night, and his father was home asleep. Stiles unbuckled himself, and got out. He almost sank to the ground from the pain that quick motion made. He hardly realized he was holding onto the Jeep as he walked around to get his keys from Derek.  
  
Stiles wrapped an arm around his waist absently, "Great. You brought me home. Now- Hey! Stop it!" Derek hoisted him in the air again, "Put me down!"  
  
"Shh! You might wake your dad." Derek shot. Stiles went still a moment. It was long enough to where Derek was already at the door, and trying to put the right key in the hole.  
  
Stiles sighed, "Just put me down, and I'll open it."  
  
"No. Just open it." Derek's expression of irritation made Stiles really want to punch him.  
  
"No! Put me-" Stiles began to yell, but Derek made a growl in his throat that should have scared Stiles.  
  
"Put. Me. Down. Dog." Stiles gritted his teeth.  
  
"Unlock the damn door, Stiles." Derek's eyes flashed their bright cold blue color, and a shiver went down Stiles's spine, settling at the bottom. Stiles took the keys, and unlocked the door, carefully opening the door so not to wake his father. Derek stepped inside, waited for Stiles to close the door softly and re-lock it. Derek took Stiles up the stairs to his bedroom and settled him on his bed, and not too gently. Stiles inhaled sharply at the small drop, and leaned back on his elbow, shutting his eyes tight to will away the pain. He heard Derek sigh, and a weight dip in the bed at his knee, and then another between his legs. Stiles quickly opened his eyes wide to see Derek hovering half way over him, and forcing his hand under Stiles's shirt.  
  
"Hey-" Stiles harshly whispered, but Derek shot a warning glare at him, and looked back down at Stiles's belly. He lightly placed his hand over it and used his power to suck the pain away. Stiles closed his eyes again, and let a gasp escape his lips without him realizing.  
  
"You are such a pain in the ass." Derek cursed, keeping his voice down, and removing his hand.  
  
"Are you finally going to leave now?" Stiles opened his eyes to see Derek get off the bed to stand and keep his distance.  
  
"First, I wanna know why you're acting this way." Derek requested.  
  
"Do you really have to ask?" Stiles sarcastically questioned, sitting up, not having an ache or pain. He began to untie the bandana around his arm.  
  
"This is about that day I said no, isn't it?" Derek asked, getting his confirmation from the silence that followed. Stiles looked at him the moment Derek looked down, shoulders dropped and his expression saddened and regretful.  
  
"Stiles-"  
  
"No. Nuh uh." Stiles shook his head, tossing the bandana aside, "We're not- No. Just leave." Stiles waved his hands, stood up, and pushed Derek toward the hallway.  
  
"No, Stiles. Obviously we need to talk about it," Derek insisted, still trying to keep his voice down, "We didn't even talk about it at all before. You just threw me out." Derek closed the door, because he'd pushed Stiles enough aside to do so. Stiles crossed the room, and opened his window.  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it." Stiles gripped tight on the window as he pulled it up, letting the cold air blow in.  
  
"Not even to explain myself?" Derek asked.  
  
"No," Stiles whipped around, "Why would I possibly want to know the details of why you don't wanna be with me? Why on Earth would I want to hear anything you have to say knowing it would just hurt me more? And why would you want to do that to me? Why would you-"  
  
"Stiles!" Derek exclaimed in gritted teeth to keep his voice down, and rushing up to him being about more than a foot away from him, "I like you. I more than just like you- Jesus- Okay. The woman who attacked you? I met her when I was 16. We were together. I loved her. I trusted her, and I told her everything about me, about werewolves, about my family. She told me she loved me, and I believed her. Because I believed her and told her everything, she killed my family. I'm the reason my family is all dead. I only cause destruction. I don't deserve to be with someone, even if I like them more than I can say, and I know that I should have never let us go that far. I should have never acted on my feelings and got close to you. You shouldn't feel that way towards me. I'll only ruin your life. I practically already have." Derek let his voice fall, and the silence overwhelm them. Stiles couldn't move. He'd rather be sitting down for all of this, because now he couldn't move, and didn't know if he'd lose his balance at some point. He ran through what Derek said. Bit by bit, and wasn't sure what to react on first. Derek confessed to liking him more than just a fling. He gave insight to how he knew the hunters, and they knew him. He also shared the story of how his family died. Stiles blinked, and let in a steady breath.  
  
"Derek-" His voice was a lot softer than he anticipated.  
  
"You have to believe me, Stiles. The last thing I want to do is hurt you, but hurting you now in this way is much better than in the future. Trust me, Stiles, you don't want me." Derek interrupted, adding in a final say, which made Stiles really come out of his stupor.  
  
Stiles angrily frowned, "You're such an asshole. Don't treat me like a child. You don't get to make my decision for me. You don't get to act like you're protecting me here. You're not like that hunter chick, Derek. Not in the least. Your uncle bit Scott, and you took him under your wing. You taught him, and helped him. You didn't have to. It wasn't your responsibility. You would have rather helped your uncle than kill him. I know you still want to help him," Stiles's eyes became softer, and continued to search in Derek's, but all he saw was doubt. Doubt in himself, "You are a good person, Derek. You are not responsible. She is. She's the villain here. Not you. Not in the least."  
  
"But I'm the one-"  
  
"Derek, you fell in love. That's not your fault. She was the manipulator and the liar. That doesn't mean you're equally horrible or worse than her. You are a good person with a good heart," Stiles became harsh again, "And by you not seeing that makes you an idiot. I still want you. I still want us, and so do you. Scott is my best friend, so it's not like you're protecting me from getting physically hurt. I'll do that on my own. I want to be with you, so want to be with me too." Stiles's hands balled. He watched Derek as the silence picked up again. It took a few moments, but Derek stepped around Stiles to close the window, and then looked up at him. Their eyes searched each others, but only for two beats before Derek closed the space between them.  
  
He held Stiles's face in his hands as he met their lips together in a passionate kiss that was more or less than sloppy, but the fire burned the same. Derek's hands slowly slid from Stiles's face, to his neck, his chest, and under his jacket to push it off. Stiles didn't shove Derek's hands away, or yank away from this. He encouraged it by helping Derek take his jacket off. Stiles's hands found their way to the back of Derek's neck, and in his hair, grabbing with a pull and push. Stiles's body closed flush against Derek's, grinding in the intimate proximity. Derek's hands settled on Stiles's hips, thumbs under Stiles's shirt, and caressing his hip bones. Derek's hands would often pull Stiles to grind against him again and again when Stiles would stop. They only pulled their lips away to breathe. They rested their foreheads together, breathing heavy, and still holding their bodies tight together. Stiles could feel the muscles of Derek's chest on his, and his hardening cock against his.  
  
"Derek-" Stiles breathed, but his tone spoke a question. A worry of what was happening.  
  
"Okay." Derek interrupted, his breath evening out faster than Stiles's. Derek looked up, pulling his head away to see Stiles since the boy didn't give a reply.  
  
"You're not just saying that because we're like this, right?" Stiles was still hesitant to trust Derek like this, and in this moment. Stiles didn't want Derek to just say whatever Stiles wanted to hear, have his way with him, and then forget it happened the next day.  
  
Derek's expression softened to almost sorrow, "Of course not. I mean it." Stiles took a moment, but he smiled a little, as did Derek to reassure him some more. Derek led them back into kissing, as well as lead them to the bed. Stiles turned them so Derek would sit on the bed, and Stiles climbed in his lap facing him. Derek slid gentle hands up in Stiles's shirt, and Stiles raised his arms to let Derek take his shirt off. Stiles dug his fingers through Derek's hair again, and kissed him. Derek's hands were on Stiles's thighs, caressing, and sliding up and around to grab Stiles's ass firmly. Stiles breathed in heavy through their kissing at the hard grip to his ass, making things heat up more.  
  
Derek laid down with Stiles following him down. Derek rolled them over so Stiles was on his back. Derek removed his shirt quickly, and Stiles hesitated his hands to reach for Derek's jeans, wanting to take them off, but Derek dipped his head down to Stiles's chest to leave open mouth kisses on his collarbone. Stiles's hands found themselves to Derek's waist, moving up to his back, and down to his hips. Stiles breathed heavy, trying to keep his moans in as Derek sucked and bit at his collarbone, succeeding at making a dark mark. Stiles's erection was hard and uncomfortable in his jeans. He rutted his hips against Derek's to get that friction.  
  
Derek lifted one hand off the bed, down to Stiles's pants to unhook them. Derek stood up on his knees to grab the rim of Stiles's pants and boxers, and pull them off. He glanced up at Stiles without a smirk. He had a look of want, and admiration. Stiles froze under the gaze. He felt his bile do flips in his stomach. He shouldn't be nervous because they've done this before more than once, but this felt different somehow. It felt important. Derek kept looking him over, and Stiles's erection felt cold, bare in the air like this. Derek's hands were on the side of his thighs, and moved down to his hips to caress at the bones a little. Stiles couldn't stand the staring, not that he didn't like it, but his erection was screaming to be touched. Stiles sat up, and put a hand to the back of Derek's neck to lead him into a deep kiss.  
  
"My body is screaming here, Derek. How long are you gonna keep me waiting?" Stiles smirked, and Derek huffed a laugh.  
  
"I wanna take this slow. I want to make you feel good, and I want to take this farther than we have." Derek told him. Their voices were in a breathless hush. Stiles knew Derek could feel his muscles tighten under the understanding of what Derek wanted to happen.  
  
"Only if you want to," Derek hurried, cupping his cheek, "We can do the same things we used to. It's okay." Stiles looked up at him still feeling nervous, but he did want this. He wanted to feel it all, and he wanted it to be with Derek. He trusted Derek enough to take care of him, and it wasn't like he didn't expect this. When he started this with Derek and educated himself with sex between two men, he went to the store and bought what they needed. He hid them away in the back of his closet. He never brought it up to Derek before because when they actually got into those situations, Stiles was too nervous to say he was supplied.  
  
"Okay. Let me up." Stiles said, pushing his nerves away forcefully. Derek took his hands off, and let Stiles scoot away and stand from the bed. His nervousness helped him forget about his erection as he pushed through his closet for the small box full of condoms and bottle of lube. He exhaled as he turned around.  
  
"Wow. I didn't think you came prepared." Derek looked perplexed to the items in Stiles's hands.  
  
Stiles walked back to the bed, "What were you going to do instead?"  
  
"To be honest, I didn't really know." Derek rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"You do know how to do this right? Don't tell me I'm the only one here who knows how this goes down." Stiles eyed him with a frown.  
  
"Of course, I know how to do this, Stiles. I have lube in my bag at my house." Derek glared.  
  
"Whatever, wolfy." Stiles sat back in front of Derek, but not as close, "Do we use both, or just this?" He asked, waving the bottle of lube.  
  
"We don't need the condom, unless that would make you feel comfortable." Derek told him, taking the bottle from him.  
  
"Well, werewolves don't get STIs, do they?" Stiles asked, almost sarcastically because he knew the answer, but he could be wrong. He wasn't a werewolf.  
  
"No. They don't. Human illness and diseases don't effect us. We just heal. I'm completely clean." Derek assured him.  
  
Stiles nodded, "Alright. Well, let's do this." Stiles's nerves were in full force again because this was actually happening. Derek leaned toward him to kiss him. He needed to get back into this. He needed to shove his nervousness away. He did want this. His erection was back at full attention in a matter of seconds. He then felt Derek's hand to his cock, soft at first, and it made Stiles jump in surprise. Derek only pushed his thumb up from the base to the head, making Stiles moan in their kiss. Derek then kissed along his jaw, down to his neck, biting just a little bit, and slowly down to his nipple. He licked and sucked at it, while his fingers played with the other. He twisted it slightly with a little pinch, as his mouth dragged its teeth over the other. Every little rough motion made Stiles's breath hitch.  
  
Derek didn't stay at them for too long. He raised up again, unhooking his pants, and shuffling out of them, his long, hard erection flopping out into the air. Watching Derek, Stiles still felt nervous, but also felt that underlining of want and impatience. Derek smirked, as if he knew what Stiles was feeling, and Stiles didn't doubt that he did. Derek dipped down between Stiles's legs, dropping his smirk as he looked down at Stiles's erection. Stiles watched Derek slick out his tongue wide to lick up Stiles's cock. Once at the head, without hands, Derek took Stiles's cock into his mouth. Stiles threw his head back with a gasp. He put his hand over his mouth to hold in his moans as Derek bobbed his head up and down.

Stiles opened his eyes, taking his hand away to look down at Derek in a pause, and Derek slowly took all of Stiles's erection to the back of his throat. Stiles wanted to thrust into it, but Derek's hands held him down by his hips. Derek held there for a couple of seconds, and pulled away, letting Stiles's erection plop out of his mouth, and fall heavy to his stomach. Derek dipped down to suck at Stiles's balls a little before he went further down. Stiles spread his legs wider without Derek having to do it for him. It felt so good. Derek's wet tongue at that line of skin before he pushed Stiles's legs up to get at his entrance with his mouth. Stiles gasped and moaned, almost forgetting to keep his voice down until Derek prodded his tongue at his entrance, and Stiles let out a louder moan. Stiles slapped a hand over his mouth.  
  
"As much as I really like to hear you, I don't think your father would." Derek said, coming up enough for Stiles to see his smirk.  
  
"Just keep going. It feels so good." Stiles said breathlessly. Derek chuckled deeply, and went back to licking and prodding him open with his tongue till he could take a finger, but he was taking too long for Stiles's liking.  
  
"Derek. Please." Stiles moaned. Derek pulled himself away a moment to grab the bottle of lube to lather his fingers up.  
  
"Oh, and you got the nice kind." Derek joked. He was trying to make Stiles relax, and calm his nerves with a little humor, but it wasn't working. Stiles still swallowed thickly, and his hands balling his sheets in his fists. Derek kissed Stiles's thigh lightly.  
  
"You gotta relax, Stiles." Derek tried to hush him. Stiles didn't speak. They've gotten to this point before, but weirdly, Stiles didn't feel this nervous before. This was different. Stiles knew what was coming. Why Derek was doing this. It wasn't just to finger him like before. Derek was opening him up. Derek was preparing him. Stiles felt the first finger slip inside a little too roughly, even with the lube, and it sent a shiver all through his body.  
  
"Stiles," Derek kissed his thigh again, "Relax. Breathe." Derek didn't move his finger, even though Stiles desperately wanted him to.  
  
"Derek." Stiles gasped, moving against his finger. Derek held his hip down with one strong hand.  
  
"Slow down. You have to relax first." Derek hushed him. Stiles opened his eyes to look down at Derek. Derek moved up to hover over him, still keeping his still finger inside him. Stiles put his hands to Derek's upper arms, gripping tightly.  
  
"Come on. Close your eyes, and breathe." Derek nodded, as Stiles did. Stiles closed his eyes as told, and tried to calm his body. Stiles felt Derek's lips kiss at his forehead, to his temple.  
  
"It's just like before, Stiles. It's no different. Just relax, and let me open you up. Let me open you wide enough to take me." Derek growled into his ear.  
  
"That's really not helping." Stiles huffed, squeezing his eyes.  
  
"What do you need me to do?" Derek asked, keeping his face close so to keep his voice down, and to hear Stiles.  
  
"I- Um.. Just give me a minute." Stiles said, focusing on relaxing. Focusing on how good he knows this feels.  
  
"Okay. Move." Stiles nodded, moving his hips once against Derek's finger, and Derek pulled his finger out a little, and right back in. Derek made these slow in and out motions as Stiles grabbed onto Derek some more. He continued to let himself be filled by the pleasure; only focusing on the pleasure.  
  
"Another." Stiles moaned. Derek hooked his finger up and down as he went in and out to make Stiles have to inhale sharply to hold in his loud moans. Stiles waited for Derek to lube his second finger, and only remove more than half of his first to re-lube it, before slowly sliding in both. Stiles had to bite his lips between his teeth to keep his moans from being too loud.  
  
"Fuck." Derek breathed against Stiles's neck, "I can't wait to be inside you." Stiles tightened a little at that, making Derek slow down his scissoring motion.  
  
"Keep relaxed, or this will take too long." Derek mentioned. Stiles nodded, keeping his mind on just that, relaxing his muscles. Letting himself be opened. It wasn't long before Derek lubed up a third finger to carefully slide in. It was still a little too tight, but Stiles kept to being relaxed. It was almost like meditating. He didn't take himself away from the situation like meditation, but the focus on something and nothing else was very much the same. Stiles didn't know how long they were at this. It felt like forever, even when Derek was able to slide in a fourth finger. It was maddening trying to keep himself wanting to forget this whole thing and just ask Derek to finish him off. His erection hadn't been touched through all of this, and each time Stiles went to reach down to touch it, just to get a rub in, Derek grabbed his hand, and told him not to.  
  
"Derek. Please. I think I'm ready." Stiles whined, his voice still in a hushed whisper. Stiles could feel the sweat their bodies were producing. Derek looked up at him and nodded. Derek didn't take his fingers out though. He stood up on his knees, his erection not as hard as before, took the bottle of lube and squirted a generous amount on his penis. He dropped the bottle away quickly to rub his cock back into it's hard erection, while fingering Stiles slightly.  
  
"Okay. You ready? Stay relaxed." Derek looked up at him with a very serious expression. He slowly removed his fingers from Stiles's entrance, and Stiles felt different there, more open, but not for long because Derek's erection sat right there, ready to enter. Stiles closed his eyes and breathed, just letting his muscles remain loose. Derek held Stiles's hand, caressing his thumb on it. It wasn't slippery with lube like Stiles thought it would be. He supposed Derek wiped his hands off on the sheets. Stiles nodded letting Derek know he was okay. Derek pushed in slowly. He was still a little too big. Big enough for Stiles to grip Derek's hand hard. Derek put more lube on, and pushed in a little more so very slowly. It felt a bit easier, but still too big.  
  
"You're so big." Stiles moaned quietly. Derek let Stiles's hand go, and Stiles felt a finger at his stretched hole.  
  
"Cover your mouth." Derek ordered, and Stiles didn't bother questioning him. Stiles covered his mouth, and Derek dug his finger in. Stiles clamped both of his hands over his mouth tightly, holding in his scream. Derek's finger was gone after barely a few seconds, and Derek's cock didn't feel too big anymore. Stiles let his hands fall away, breathing very heavy, and already exhausted.  
  
"That was awful." He managed to comment.  
  
"I'm really sorry. You were just so tight- Fuck," Derek pushed in some more, and this time didn't feel so painful, "You're still so tight. You feel so good." Derek felt slick inside him. Even if it was somewhat an odd feeling of something inside him like this, there was so much pleasure, Stiles felt it in his finger tips and toes. It was just something to get used to, but when Derek pushed in completely all the way, the pleasure overcame that odd feeling.  
  
"Oh, Derek." Stiles moaned.  
  
"What? Are you okay?" Derek worriedly asked, not moving a muscle.  
  
"Yeah. It feels really good." Stiles smirked, and Derek matched it, pulling out a little, and thrusting back in. He took it slow. The rub of skin together didn't burn Stiles like articles he read said. He supposed Derek used enough lubrication to move comfortably. He was glad there was no burn because Derek would hit that right spot with some thrusts, and Stiles feared if that burn was there, this would all just be awful for him. Derek lifted himself up on his knees, still thrusting inside Stiles, still at a pace Stiles was comfortable with. He looked down upon Stiles, and Stiles had a hard time keeping his eyes open.  
  
Stiles turned his face into his pillow, "Derek." Stiles moaned. He couldn't help it. The moaning was already a problem, but he wanted more. Just as he thought this, Derek thrusted a little faster before coming back down on his hands. He kissed and scrapped his teeth across Stiles's neck.  
  
"Say it again." Derek whispered in his ear, before sucking on his earlobe and thrusting a hard one into Stiles.  
  
"Der-ek." Stiles stumbled into his moan from the thrust. His mouth was open wide gasping breath in like he couldn't fill his lungs.  
  
"I never-" The pleasure was clouding his train of thought. He finally looked at Derek, "I never thought it would feel this good." Stiles's last word was hitched from another hard thrust.  
  
"You keep talking like that, I might really make you scream." Derek smirked. Stiles saw his muscles surround him. It was almost overwhelming to see Derek like this. He looked stronger, and full of lust. Stiles was surprised his eyes weren't turning their werewolf blue.  
  
"Oh, I'd love to feel that." Stiles said, pulling himself up to Derek to kiss him. Derek kissed him back, hard and deep. Derek only pulled away to breathe and thrust hard, but something told Stiles he was holding back.  
  
"Derek, you don't have to be so delicate. I'm okay." Stiles tried to assure him. Derek looked at him, slowing his thrusts down, but never stopping.  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked, and Stiles nodded, "Let me know when it's too much." Derek told him. He slid his hands under Stiles to the back of his shoulders to hold on. He held Stiles close, as if an embrace. Stiles moved his legs up higher, and Derek seemed to slide in deeper, that got Derek to work harder and faster. Stiles held onto Derek, and shoved his mouth into Derek's shoulder to keep him quiet. It was intense, but not painful. It was amazing.  
  
"Can we sit up?" Derek asked him after slowing down a bit to breathe.  
  
"Yeah." Stiles answered, worrying what a different position would feel like. He hoped he would feel the same ecstasy. Derek raised them both up together without pulling out of him. Stiles didn't brace his knees, so his full weight went down in Derek's lap. Derek filled Stiles completely now. Stiles gasped, and held still a few moments to compose himself from the slight pain of more stretching. Once it passed, Stiles moved up, and back down, but there was that burning feeling he worried about.  
  
Stiles slid Derek out a little, "Put more on." Derek looked around him for the bottle, and lubricated himself.  
  
"Okay." He nodded, and Stiles slid back down with easy movement to which he hummed at. He used Derek's shoulders to help balance most of his weight on as he bounced and grinded. Derek held him under his thighs, almost at his ass to help him move up and down. Stiles was able to keep this up for quite a while. Derek would try to hump up into him, but Stiles didn't work with him. Stiles was going about this all on his own, and Derek never said a word. He only gasped, and moaned into Stiles's mouth when they kissed.  
  
"You swear you've never done this before?" Derek asked breathlessly.  
  
"I watch a lot of porn. Figured the movements would be the most accurate." Stiles replied, pushing down hard, and swiveling around. Derek held his breath, clamping his teeth together, and squeezing his eyes and hands. He tried to go back to the regular pace, but he was tired.  
  
"Turn around." Derek requested. Stiles took a moment, before carefully sliding Derek out of him completely, and getting on his hands and knees. He really never thought he'd be in this position. Stiles heard Derek lubricating his cock again before sliding back into Stiles. He was careful, just like the other times, but in this position, and was being filled up differently again. It didn't hurt, but Stiles gasped loudly with his hand covering his mouth.  
  
"Stiles?" Derek asked, not moving yet.  
  
"I'm okay." Stiles assured him over his shoulder.  
  
"Bend down. No, put your head dow- There you go." Derek instructed, pushing on Stiles's upper back, and pulling his ass up. Stiles got the message to lay his head on his pillows making his ass stick up more in the air. Derek moaned quietly with the thrusts, but Stiles was practically screaming in his pillow. The slapping sound that filled the room should have been funny to Stiles, but his mind was clouded fiercely with pleasure. Derek was hitting that spot perfectly. Derek leaned down on top of Stiles, kissing his back. Stiles calmed his moaning down enough to raise his head to meet Derek for a sloppy awkward make out.  
  
"Derek." Stiles sighed. Stiles trusted Derek to know what he was trying to say without really saying it. The man was a werewolf, and could smell emotions, it was probably very helpful in sex.  
  
"Just a little longer." Derek told him, kissing the back of his neck. Derek's thrusts became rougher. They didn't hurt, but Stiles needed to stroke his cock if he was going to come. Stiles smothered his face into his pillow, biting down his screams of pleasure. He could feel Derek's hands holding him tight at the hips. Stiles managed to rock into them a few times, but always lost the rhythm. It didn't seem to bother Derek one bit. Derek eventually reached around to the front of Stiles to grab his throbbing erection wanting so much attention.  
  
"How close are you?" Derek asked.  
  
Stiles turned his head out of the pillow, "So close. Ah!" Stiles moaned.  
  
"Do- Hmm. Do you want me to come in you, on you, in my hand? Where?" Derek asked. Stiles didn't give an answer right away because he could feel himself about to come any second.  
  
"You can come in me. Let me turn around." Stiles answered. Derek let his penis go, and slid out of Stiles slowly. Stiles turned around, laying back down, and Derek slid right back into him, starting up the thrusts again. He grabbed Stiles’s cock, stroking him. Stiles didn't last long. Once Derek really pick up a pace on his penis, he came almost instantly.  
  
"Derek! I'm- I'm gonna-" Stiles didn't get to finish his sentence, not from him coming, but Derek thrusting faster into him as he stroked Stiles. Stiles came first, and Derek followed. Stiles held onto Derek through his orgasm. The link between his penis and prostate orgasm was as amazing as the other two times he's felt this. Derek continued to slide in and out of Stiles. Their orgasms seemed to drag on longer than they imagined they would. When Derek finally stopped, Stiles's body was still shaking with sensitivity. Derek laid down on top of Stiles, not minding Stiles's come all over his stomach and chest. They laid there trying to catch their breath, and rest in the after glow of their orgasms. Stiles hummed a smile. He didn't know what to say. No adjective could describe how that felt. The silence felt good enough to speak for itself. Derek finally lifted himself up to look at Stiles with a smile. He leaned forward those few inches to kiss him shortly but deep.  
  
"Let me get something to clean us up." Derek said. He wasn't completely flaccid, but soft enough to slid out of Stiles with ease. When Derek removed himself, Stiles couldn't feel Derek's come inside him at first. Stiles watched Derek slip out of the room into the hall completely naked. Stiles looked over to his night stand where his clock sat, and it read 3:30am. Stiles was sure the last time he looked at a clock tonight, it read midnight, and that was when Derek was driving him home. Stiles didn't realize how long they had been at this, but the length of time didn't matter. It felt completely amazing. Stiles finally felt Derek's come inside him, but it was dripping out of him. Derek came back with a damp wash cloth, and wiped up the come covering Stiles torso.  
  
"Hand me my boxers so I can go to the bathroom?" Stiles requested. Derek got back up, and walked around to the middle of the room for Stiles's boxers still in his pants. Stiles slipped them on, but once to his feet, he had to catch himself from falling.  
  
"You okay?" Derek asked.  
  
"Yeah. My legs are just a little wobbly." Stiles chuckled, and he could hear Derek’s small laughter from behind him. Stiles got to his feet again and carefully hurried to the bathroom. He cleaned himself up and came back to Derek under the blankets.  
  
"You're going to stay?" Stiles asked, coming over to the bed.  
  
"Why? Do you not want me to?" Derek looked at him confused.  
  
"Of course, I want you to stay. I just figured you'd wanna get back to your house." Stiles shrugged, with a grin, climbing into bed next to Derek.  
  
"Take your boxers off." Derek hooked his finger around the rim, and snapped them against Stiles's skin.  
  
"Ah!" Stiles laughed, and laid down to take them off, "Oh, wait. Let me go put your clothes in the wash so you have clean clothes after you shower tomorrow." Stiles picked up all of Derek's clothing, and quietly went downstairs to put them in the washer. When he came back upstairs, he felt a little warm from the house's AC up to 76. His father liked the house a little warmer when it was cold outside, but Stiles liked the cold. The cool Spring night air felt better than the freezing one of Winter. Mostly at night when he can curl up in his warm blankets in bed.  
  
"Do you mind if I crack open the window? I like the cold air outside." Stiles asked Derek when he closed the door, and locked it.  
  
"No. Go ahead." Derek responded. Stiles opened the window a quarter of the way, instantly feeling that cold air rush in, but the room still felt warm. Stiles kneeled there a moment letting the breeze push against his face, before running over to jump in his bed next to Derek. He took his boxers off, and Derek put an arm around his waist to pull him close.  
  
"Are you going to fight a burglar off naked if they come in my window?" Stiles smirked.  
  
"I think they'd run if they knew we were naked." Derek huffed a chuckle.  
  
"Yeah. Your museum statue body would scare them off. Too much perfection for a person to take." Stiles closed his eyes, his body wanting to sleep.  
  
"You seem to do just fine." Derek said. Stiles could hear the smile in his voice.  
  
"I had to get used to it. There's a difference." Stiles pointed out, nudging his face closer to Derek's chest to obtain warmth since the room was now filling up with cold Spring air.  
  
"Just go to sleep, Stiles." Derek kissed Stiles's temple. Stiles turned his head up to kiss Derek's lips. It was soft, and Stiles smiled into it.  
  
"You have school in the morning, right?" Derek asked.  
  
Stiles groaned, "School is such a downer though! I'd rather stay here."  
  
"We can always do this after." Derek seemed to promise.  
  
"You better believe we'll be doing this." Stiles chuckled, kissing Derek's chest a few times.  
  
"Stiles." Derek's tone dropped it's smile. Stiles looked up at him worried.  
  
"What's that face for?" Stiles asked, pulling away for a serious conversation it looked like they were going to have.  
  
"I know you probably don't want to talk or think about this right now, but we don't know what's going to happen when we try to kill Peter." Derek started.  
  
"What are you trying to say, Derek?" Stiles asked, more worried, "No. Don't you dare give me the 'if one of us dies' speech. No one but Peter is going to die, do you hear me?" Stiles's glare was full of certainty and anger.  
  
Derek seemed to soften his edges a little to the subject, "You're right. I'm sorry." But Stiles could see Derek was just dropping the discussion for his sake.  
  
"Now I can't go to sleep." Stiles groaned, turning and falling face first into his pillow. He watched Derek lift up fully onto his knees, and straddle Stiles's ass, which Stiles felt a soreness. He winced to it.  
  
"You're in pain." Derek observed.  
  
"Not really. Don't worry about it." Stiles shrugged.  
  
Derek moved down on his thighs, and gently spread his big hands on Stiles's ass, "Not if there's something I can do about it." Stiles whimpered to the quick jumpy pain, but hummed to that and the soreness leaving his body completely. Derek's hands then grabbed Stiles's for-the-time-being healed ass in his big strong hand making Stiles squeak. Derek moved his hands up to Stiles's lower back. Stiles hummed into the massage Derek gave him, and was nearly asleep when Derek finished. He felt Derek kiss his cheek and whisper a goodnight. Stiles rolled onto his back and reached behind him for Derek's arm to wrap around him. Derek scooted in as close as possible, kissing the back of his neck before Stiles went to sleep completely.

~ ~ ~

Stiles awoke to his alarm clock, but also, Derek snoring next to him. They weren't loud snores, but they were audible enough to notice. After turning the alarm off, Stiles sat up, but the soreness was back and worse. Stiles carefully slid his way to the edge of the bed. He needed to go to the bathroom. He stood up, and wobbled his way to the door, wincing as he went. The cool air from outside bit at his naked body. He made it to the bathroom, and the soreness wasn't so bad. It was still a pain to walk straight, but he'd live. Stiles stood in front of the mirror to brush his teeth. He noticed straight away the bruises along his cheek bone and jawline from when the woman hunter beat him up. Thankfully, he didn't get a black eye, but the bruises were still pretty bad, and since he wasn't wearing a shirt, or anything for that matter, he saw the bruises all over his belly area. They were horrible, and no doubt they'd hurt if he touched them. Stiles experimented, and lightly poked at the bigger one. It was definitely painful. He also inspected his cut across his arm. It was grossly crusted over, but Stiles didn't see any signs of an infection. Today wasn't going to be a good day on his body. He came back to the bedroom, and Derek was awake. He only looked at Derek a second because he was concentrating his sore body to get back to bed. When he sat down, he whimpered a little, biting his lip.  
  
"Stiles, lay down." Derek ordered, but not harshly. Stiles did as told, laying down on his back. Derek sat beside Stiles on his knees and put one hand lightly to Stiles's bruised stomach.  
  
"It doesn't hurt there." Stiles shook his head. Derek took his hand away so Stiles could turn over.  
  
"You're hurting here that bad?" Derek asked, his voice full of concern.  
  
"It's no big deal. I'll just take some pills to last me the day." Stiles shrugged, and felt Derek's hands on his ass. Stiles bit his pillow to hide his reaction to the intense pain.  
  
"Thank-"  
  
"Stiles, I'm so sorry." Derek said, pulling hands away.  
  
Stiles was able to sit up quickly without pain, "Oh, no. Don't do that. This isn't your fault."  
  
"Yeah, it is." Derek looked up at him with an angered look, but not pointed at him.  
  
"No it isn't, dumby. It was my first time. I knew it was gonna hurt after, especially with those different positions." Stiles chuckled, but it didn't convince Derek to rise out of his stupor.  
  
"And I'm the one who put you in different positions. It's my fault. I knew it would be rough for your first time. I shouldn't have been so crazy with it." Derek argued.  
  
"Derek, if I didn't want to do it, any of it, I would have said so." Stiles eyed him, and that seemed to change his mood a little.  
  
"How do you know all about this? I thought you were the virgin." Derek look at him suspiciously.  
  
Stiles rubbed the back of his neck bashfully, "I did a lot of research. I was pretty thorough."  
  
"When did you get this thorough? And you were prepared!" Derek asked.  
  
"Um, a while? I don't actually know, but since we started.. You know?" Stiles still couldn't really be this open. His nerves wouldn't let him. They kept his throat clenched at all he wanted to say, but Derek nodded in understanding. There was a moment of quiet.  
  
"Don't you have to get to school?" Derek asked. Stiles whipped around to look at the clock. He wasn't running late, but his father would be waking up soon.  
  
"My dad's gonna be up soon. You gonna take a shower, right?" Stiles asked.  
  
"Yeah. You should go first though. I'll hide if he comes in here." Derek told him. Stiles nodded, pulling his boxer briefs on, and jumped up to leave his room, closing the door behind him. Stiles first went downstairs to put Derek's clothes in the dryer. When Stiles got back upstairs, he went to the bathroom, leaving the door open. He didn't try to speed up, or lengthen his shower. Just enough time for his father to come out of his room.  
  
"Stiles?" His father called from the bedroom door.  
  
"Hey, dad." Stiles answered.  
  
"When did you get home?" He asked.  
  
"Um, I don't know. Late?" Stiles shrugged, feeling bad.  
  
He heard his father sigh, "I better not hear about you falling asleep in class." He warned.  
  
"You won't." Stiles promised.  
  
"Come down and have breakfast." His father said, and closed the bathroom door. Stiles hurried up with his shower. Derek was still sitting on his bed, back resting up against pillows, and covered with the blanket.  
  
"Dad hasn't left yet. He wants me to have breakfast with him." Stiles explained, going to his drawers for his clothes, "You think you can wait till he leaves to take a shower?" Stiles pulled on fresh boxer briefs.  
  
"Yeah. Sure. Just bring me some breakfast too. It smells good." Derek smirked.  
  
"You can smell it?" Stiles asked, but then rolled his eyes, "Of course you can." He pulled on his shirt after his pants.  
  
"You might wanna wrap that up first." Derek pointed to his arm. Stiles nearly forgot, even when washing it in the shower.  
  
"Yeah." Stiles nodded, going back to the bathroom, hanging up his towel, and looking under the sink cabinet for the first aid kit. He rubbed medicine over the long cut, and then cut up the medical tape to tape down the gauze lining the cut. Stiles then came back to his room for a jacket, finding Derek snuggled up this time. He was quiet in getting his jacket, and pulling it on.  
  
"What're you gonna do about those bruises?" Derek asked, keeping his eyes closed.  
  
"I'm just gonna tell him I got in a fight. Happens all the time. Nothing new." Stiles shrugged.  
  
"Alright. Good luck." Derek chuckled, turning over. Stiles closed the door as he left and went downstairs.  
  
"Stiles, I made-" His father turned around and saw his face, "Oh, crap. What happened?" He didn't look too worried, or concerned. More just unamused.  
  
"Nothing," Stiles turned to make himself some tea, "Some dumb kids from school. It's not a big deal." Stiles hid with his back to his father. He went over to the medicine cabinet for pain killers.  
  
"Is that why you were out so late?" His dad asked.  
  
"Um, yeah. Sorry." Stiles put the kettle on the hot stove to boil. He heard his father sigh.  
  
"Well, breakfast will be ready in a minute. Make me some orange juice, will you?" His father requested.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Stiles replied going to the fridge for the carton of orange juice and pouring some in a glass. The breakfast was ready in seconds, and Stiles saw his father put away uncooked bacon back in the fridge. They sat at the dining room table and ate with no conversation. His father seemed to concentrate on eating, being that he needed to go to work really soon. Stiles was surprised when his father kissed the top of his head on his way out the door. Stiles bolted from the table when his father was gone to cook up some breakfast for Derek. He even heard the shower turn on upstairs. Stiles made himself a cup of tea before bringing Derek's breakfast upstairs. He set the plate and glass of orange juice on the desk, and then ran back downstairs for Derek’s freshly clean clothes in the drier. Derek took a while to finish with the shower. He came back in the bedroom with a towel around his waist, and messy towel shaken hair.  
  
"It's getting late. Shouldn't you be heading to school? I can just go out your window." Derek pointed out, looking down at him on the bed. Derek's clothes sat next to Stiles, and Derek removed the towel to put his clothes on. Stiles watched him coolly, leaning back on his hands, but he could feel his face burning.  
  
"I can be late." Stiles traveled his eyes back up to Derek's. Derek smirked at Stiles watching him. Derek pulled on his clothes and leaned down to grab Stiles in a deep kiss. Stiles pulled on Derek's shirt to force the man on top of him. They both smiled in their kissing.  
  
"Mmm! Stiles, you can't be too late for school. Come on." Derek smiled, pulling away from the kiss to stand up. He sat at the desk to eat his breakfast. Stiles busied himself with getting his school bag together.  
  
"Are you going to be looking for Peter all day?" Stiles asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm sure the hunters will be doing the same." Derek nodded, finishing his breakfast. Stiles's chest felt tight and his stomach do flips.  
  
"Promise you won't get killed?" Stiles looked over at him worried. Derek turned around with an amused expression, but seeing Stiles, dropped it. He rushed over to Stiles.  
  
"Hey, I'm going to be fine, Stiles." Derek grabbed Stiles's upper arms and rubbed them up and down.  
  
"No. Promise me." Stiles glared.  
  
Derek frowned, "I can't promise something like that. I can promise that I'll try and I'll be safe."  
  
Stiles groaned, and planted his face in Derek's firm chest, "Asshole." He grumbled. Derek rubbed a hand over his back.  
  
"Come on. You gotta get going." He said, and Stiles stood straight to let him put his shoes on.  
  
"I'll be downstairs." Stiles said, walking out of the room. Stiles drove Derek out to the woods in the direction of his house. They kissed goodbye, and Stiles drove to school with a smile on his face. Lydia was at the front counter, and didn't bother looking to see who she was giving a pass to. Classes couldn't go by any slower. His last class with Scott even went by slow, mostly because Scott wasn't there. He was fortunate that the pain killers lasted him all day. Even when he was sure they died off, he wasn't sore. His stomach did sting when he'd accidentally hit it, but otherwise, he was fine. There was lacrosse practice, but Stiles obviously skipped it to find Scott. Stiles hasn't missed lacrosse in weeks, so he doubted the coach wouldn't hound him too hard for missing. Stiles called Scott right away after class was let out. Scott told him he was with the hunters about to go look for Peter.  
  
"Are you meeting up with Derek?" Stiles asked, driving in the direction of the forest.  
  
"We're going to his house now. He said he's injured." Scott informed him. Stiles stepped on the gas, and turned to get on the long road to Derek's.  
  
"What do you mean? What did he say?" Stiles asked, trying not to sound too worried.  
  
"That's all he said. That he was injured, and needed us to help." Scott answered, "Stiles, you shouldn't come this time. It's going to be dangerous."  
  
"Don't give me that, Scott. I'm on my way." Stiles said, hanging up so he can concentrate on driving faster with no distractions. He reached Derek's house much faster than usual, and the hunters weren't even there yet.  
  
"Derek!" Stiles yelled, bursting in the house, and running over to the room with the couch and fireplace. Derek was laying on the couch, shirt torn across the chest.  
  
"You idiot." Stiles exhaled.  
  
"Stiles? What are you doing here?" Derek groaned, trying to sit up, but the wound hurt too much.  
  
"I came to help. Scott and the hunters will be here soon. Let's get you cleaned up." Stiles said, running out over to the fireplace for the kettle, and then ran out of the room to the kitchen where the large hole in the wall still was. He found the spicket outside, and filled the kettle up with water. He then went back to ignite the fire in the fireplace, and set the kettle near the fire, almost inside it completely.  
  
"Stiles." Derek tried to get his attention, but Stiles was set on getting all the things he needed to get the Alpha poison out of Derek's wounds. Stiles found the hand towels from before he had to do this, but they were dirty. He went back out to the spicket to wash them as best he could with no soap. He came back with them and a large bowl.  
  
"Stiles, you don't-"  
  
"Don't talk." Stiles told him, going to see if the kettle was warm. With the time that past of him cleaning the towels, it was hot enough. Stiles grabbed the kettle's handle with a few of the towels and poured the water out into the bowl.  
  
"Alright. Let's get your shirt off." Stiles said, kneeling in front of the couch. Stiles gathered Derek's shirt as he pulled it up and over his head. Derek groaned as he laid back down.  
  
"Stiles. You really don't-"  
  
"Shut up. I gotta clean these so you can heal." Stiles informed him, but Derek already knew that, and Stiles knew he did. Derek didn't say another word. Stiles soaked a towel in the warm water, and wrapped it around his finger.  
  
"Get ready." He told Derek, and Stiles dug the towel wrapped finger into the first long gash. Derek tried to hold in his screams. His eyes flashed icy blue and his teeth grew. In the middle of the second gash, the hunters came through the door.  
  
"Stiles." He heard Scott say.  
  
"I'm almost done." Stiles told them, and readying for the next one. Derek actually held in his scream better this time. Stiles supposed it was because of the audience. After Stiles finished cleaning out the wounds, which there were only four, he wiped Derek's wounds as they healed.  
  
"Thanks." Derek said, and that made Stiles look up at him and stop wiping. He nodded, and took the towel away from Derek's chest.  
  
"I'll get you another shirt." Stiles sheepishly said, getting to his feet and turning around to see some of the hunters in the front room. Scott was watching him surprised, and Allison's father, Chris, moved around him to get to Derek. Stiles walked through the hunters to get to the room where Derek kept his clothes. There seemed to be only three shirts in his bag. Stiles wondered how many shirts he started out with when he got here. Stiles came back with the dark red one, never really seeing any color on Derek. Even if it was a bad time to think of this, Stiles couldn't help it. Derek pulled it on without a word of it. Derek informed the hunters of where he'd been tracking Peter all day. He would stay in different places within the forest. Sometimes went near the high school to watch the teenagers.  
  
"Probably looking for his next victim." Stiles added. Derek told them he'd lost Peter when he was trailing back, and Peter caught him from behind looking to kill him, but Derek got away.  
  
"So, you lost him." Chris stated.  
  
"No. I know he's near town though. We have to hurry before the sun goes completely down." Derek told them.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for?" Chris rhetorically asked.  
  
"Scott, go with Derek and your friend. We'll be setting up a perimeter around town to close the Alpha in. You two will notice." Chris informed them, pulling out a silver spike and pressing the top with his thumb like a button. A light came on, and it didn't bother Stiles, but Derek and Scott were both closing their hands over their ears tight while looking away from the light.  
  
"What was that?" Stiles asked, when Chris deactivated whatever the spike was, and Scott and Derek stood straight up again.  
  
"It gives off a high pitched noise only werewolves can hear, and with their hyper hearing, it's killer. Also, the light is blinding for them." Chris educated.  
  
"You couldn't have given us a heads up?" Scott glared.  
  
"Let's go. We're wasting time." Derek scoffed, going out the front door.  
  
"Call when you think you have a lock on the Alpha!" Chris told him while they ran to pile in their cars. Derek took the seat next to him, and Scott in the back. Stiles drove out onto the road toward town.  
  
"So, where exactly?" Stiles asked.  
  
"I'll let you know when we get closer to town." Derek said, sticking his head out the window a moment. Every now and then Derek would tell Stiles to drive faster. It got to the point where Stiles was driving as fast as he was when he came to Derek's. They reached town in no time, and Derek kept his head out the window. Stiles just drove straight until told otherwise, but Derek wasn't giving instruction.  
  
"Can you smell him?" Scott asked finally.  
  
"No." Derek put his head back in, "Sometimes I think I do, but it goes away just as fast. It's like he's trying to hide his scent."  
  
"Where do you think he'd go?" Stiles asked, trying to bring in logical thinking.  
  
"It's almost dark out. There's nowhere to go in town with a bunch of teens to choose from." Derek shrugged. Stiles thought in the quiet moment that past.  
  
"The bowling ally?" Stiles guessed, "There's teenagers there all the time. There's also the mall, the theater, the-"  
  
"Which one do you think he'd go to first?" Scott cut off Stiles.  
  
"It's not dark enough for him to strike yet. We should have people at every place looking for him." Derek said.  
  
"We're gonna have to split up." Stiles gripped his steering wheel.  
  
"We're gonna have to split up." Derek repeated. Stiles didn't particularly like this idea because he could totally see him being the one whose in the same place as Peter, and Peter using him as bait again.  
  
"Scott, you stick with Stiles." Derek ordered.  
  
"Maybe all three of us shouldn't split up. There's plenty of hunters to do the single grouping." Scott suggested.  
  
"I don't trust those hunters. We have to find him before they do. I have to be the one to kill Peter." Derek harshly replied, "Drop me off at the bowling ally. You two go to the mall." Derek stuck his head back out of the window, and Stiles drove to the bowling ally. Derek didn't even give any words of safety or farewell. He just got out without a looking back. Scott climbed haphazardly to the passenger seat.  
  
"Alright. Spill." Scott ordered.  
  
Stiles glanced at him, "What?"  
  
"You and Derek. What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing's going on. What're you talking about?"  
  
"Oh, don't give me that. I can smell it on you. Derek's better at hiding his emotional scent." Scott glared.  
  
"Scott, I don-"  
  
"Stiles, we've been friends forever. Whatever it is, you can tell me. It's stupid I have to tell you that. You should just know you tell your best friend everything." Scott rolled up the window Derek left down.  
  
Stiles wasn't ready for this conversation, "Nothing's going on." Scott looked over at him a long moment.  
  
"Alright." He said, and they didn't speak till they got inside the mall.  
  
"So, smell Peter around? Maybe pick up some evil domination vibes?" Stiles sarcastically asked. Scott didn't reply.  
  
"How about the sound of evil plotting around the food court corner next to the sunglasses stand?" Stiles added.  
  
"I'm about to use you as bait if you keep it up." Scott paused, "Actually, that's a good idea. Go walk around, and talk like Peter's hearing you. I'm sure if he sees you he'll enhance his hearing."  
  
"What? No! Not again!" Stiles objected.  
  
"Dude, we gotta find him before he hurts anyone else, or turns someone." Scott frowned. Stiles hated this plan. He knew it was coming, but still hated it.  
  
"I hate you for this." Stiles hissed.  
  
"I know. Now, go." Scott smirked.  
  
"What do I even say?"  
  
"Just tell him what he wants to hear. Go." Scott shooed him away. Stiles walked out into the crowd of people. It wasn't big, but there were teenagers here by the dozen. He hoped Peter wasn't actually here, but by the amount of people, it didn't seem likely.  
  
"Hey, Peter." Stiles hesitantly, and awkwardly started, "So, um, you're out here to find people to start your wolf pack, and that's cool." Stiles kept his voice to a normal lowish tone so people around him wouldn't think he's weird talking to himself.  
  
"Look, dude, none of these people are good for your pack. A lot of them are airheads. It'll just be a headache for you." Stiles stopped talking from Scott coming up and grabbing his arm.  
  
"The hunters are putting up the perimeter. Derek's spotted Peter. We gotta hurry." Scott informed him, and they went running back to the Jeep. They drove quickly over to the bowling ally. Scott had been texting Derek, and Derek told them Peter was tailing two teenage boys. Derek told them to wait outside till Peter made it outside.  
  
"How long are we going to wait?" Stiles complained. He had his bat in his hand, ready for a fight.  
  
Scott looked down at his phone, "He's chasing Peter out to the alleyway." He said, running behind the building. Stiles was in follow, and Peter came crashing out of the door. Stiles continued to run toward him, and cracked him hard over the head. Peter went stumbling to the ground, but got back up before Derek landed a punch on him. Peter didn't turn around to look at them, he just got to his feet, and ran. Scott ran after him.  
  
"Stiles, you have to go home." Derek told him.  
  
"What? No way!" Stiles objected.  
  
Derek faced him fully and his eyes read concern, "This is gonna get bad. I can feel it. You need to go home and stay safe. Please, Stiles. We got this. The hunters too." Derek began to pull away to run after Peter and Scott, who they couldn't see anymore.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Go home, Stiles." Derek lastly said, and ran off. Stiles didn't listen though. Of course, he didn't. He ran over to his Jeep, and drove in the direction of where Derek ran off. It was hard to follow him, but then he heard a howl come in one direction, and then another. He followed the second, leading him to the woods, and Scott zipping right by the Jeep. Stiles got out quickly, grabbed his baseball bat and bag of incense and Wolfsbane after parking and running after Scott. Scott was so much faster than him, but he arrived at the fight in no time. Scott had just tackled Peter to the ground who was halfway in wolf-form.  
  
Peter looked at the people around him, "Looks like everyone came to the party," Peter said, with a low menacing, growling voice. Stiles turned a little to see Derek come up beside him, not giving him a glance.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Came at me! I'm going to slaughter everyone of you!" Peter yelled, and Derek roared loudly to this, attacking first. Scott followed. Derek was thrown away without much effort on Peter's part, but Scott landed claw marks to Peter's back. Derek was back on his feet in no time. Scott was busy fighting Peter, and Derek joined in, clawing at any weak point he could get to. Peter was not going down. He swung around, hitting Scott and Derek away from him, and ran off. Scott was thrown to the ground, and Derek was thrown up against a tree. Stiles knew they would be fine, and ran after Peter to not lose him. Peter was fast, but ran with a limp. Stiles watched as he finished forming into his Alpha wolf state.  
  
"Hey, Peter!" Stiles yelled, which got Peter to stop.  
  
"Stiles. Just the boy I wanted to kill." Peter growled, turning around. Stiles knew, now, with Peter looking at him that this was a bad idea. He was thinking hard about what he could use in his bag that would be effective. Peter began charging at him, and Stiles grabbed the Wolfsbane in his bag, but dropped it. Peter was a couple of feet away, and Stiles swung his bat back. Scott and Derek both jumped over Stiles to attack Peter. They pulled Peter's attention away from Stiles. Derek came running up to him, while Scott kept Peter busy.  
  
"Stiles, this is way too dangerous for you. Please get out of here." Derek grabbed him by the shoulders, and shook him a little.  
  
"I'm not leaving you two alone. The hunters aren't here yet." Stiles shook his head.  
  
"They're close. I can hear them. Just go home where you're safe." Derek was turning angry, but Stiles knew he was just worried for his safety.  
  
"I can help. I got a plan. You and Scott-"  
  
"Stiles! Go home! I can't-" Derek quickly stopped talking from a horrible crunching sound. It was so fast, Stiles didn't see it. He didn't see Peter coming. Derek's eyes were full of surprise and confusion. He spurted blood gushing out of his mouth, sprays of blood hitting Stiles in the face. They both looked down at the wolf hand through Derek's chest. It was like slow motion. They looked back up at each other, and Derek rose high in the air, his hands falling away from Stiles's arms. Blood still dripping out of his mouth. Stiles couldn't feel any part of himself, but his feet firmly planted to the ground. Peter held Derek up, and then threw him aside like a rag doll. Stiles watched Derek hit the ground face down, eyes wide open, and a hole through his chest. Peter ran off, after, Stiles supposed, from hearing the hunters. It was like Stiles couldn't hear. It was a ringing sound in his ear as he stared at Derek's body on the ground. Stiles didn't know when the hunters showed up, but he found Chris in front of him, lips moving, but Stiles didn't hear a sound. The only thing he reacted to was Chris pulling him away from the spot he was stuck to.  
  
"No! No! Derek!!" Stiles screamed, fighting Chris. Chris kept a strong grip to Stiles's arm, but Stiles fought with kicking, punching, and even scratching.  
  
"Derek! Derek!!!" Stiles screamed more. He managed to scratch Chris across the face, and Chris let go. Stiles ran over to Derek's body, but Scott stood in front of him, holding him back.  
  
"Scott, let me go! Let me go!!" Stiles was no match against Scott's werewolf strength. Stiles fought harder, and screamed at Scott and Derek louder when Scott started pushing him away from Derek's body.  
  
"Stiles. Stiles! STILES!" Scott yelled with his wolf voice. Stiles went still and stared at his best friend. Stiles's face was soaked with what he thought was sweat and Derek's blood, but he was sure it was more tears now.  
  
"Chris will take you home. I'll get your Jeep to you. Go home, Stiles." Scott calmly told him. Stiles wanted to collapse into Scott's arms. He wanted to sob into his friend's chest. He couldn't handle this pain in his chest - in his whole body.  
  
"Scott-"  
  
"I know," Scott frowned, "Just go home. It'll be okay." But Stiles didn't see how it could be.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm going to kill you, Stiles." Peter smirked. The pain was more than he could say, or even think. The pain in his arm, his leg, and on his torso were practically minute to the pressure force Peter was grasping his head in. Stiles reached his hands up to Peter's hand as he screamed harder than he's ever screamed from the pain. His throat was going raw as more and more pressure was being placed. He really felt like his skull was going to crush at any second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. The last chapter! It's pretty long, but I hope you all enjoy it, and thank you all so much for reading. You guys are so incredible.
> 
> You can contact me via my tumblr. [AmandaPandapple](http://www.amandapandapple.tumblr.com)

**2 Months Later**

Stiles was cross legged in the middle of his floor. He should have been studying for tests and the like, but this was what was important to him. He lit the three candles around him just by staring at them. He'd gotten better and better. What he was really hoping for was to create a big enough flame to cause damage. Stiles concentrated on the flame and repeated the five words in a whisper. He did it over and over until the flames grew larger and larger. Stiles smiled through repeating the words, but as his emotion grew, so did the flame. The flame on one candle jumped high in the air, catching on a few papers.  
  
"Out!" Stiles calmly told the flames on the candles, and they went out as he jumped to his feet to put out the fire on his desk. Stiles was more than impressed with himself. He'd been practicing for weeks, and with the help of the spell book Deaton gave him, it had been almost a breeze. Stiles tucked his candles and book away in the back of his closet before going to bed. He hated going to sleep, but it was necessary when it came to magic. His rest and meditation were essential. Without them, his magic wouldn't build to be powerful enough. Deaton had been teaching him a lot more after Derek's death. It was Stiles's way of coping, or suppressing. Whatever people were calling it. Stiles called it, him finding a way to beat Peter, and not be a useless human being.  
  
Scott didn't stop him. Scott, in fact, encouraged him. Stiles's nights had not changed since his training with Deaton. After Derek's death, Stiles had nightmares of that night. Repeating Derek's death over and over in his dreams, and each time, waking up sweating and crying. Deaton gave him a potion to drink before going to sleep and it kept his sleep dreamless. He left his window open every night. It was the middle of Spring, so at night, it did get a little cold, but not uncomfortably so. He didn't know if he left the window open for the hope that Derek actually wasn't dead, or that maybe Howl would show up soon. It had been two months, and that routine didn't change.

~ ~ ~

Lacrosse season was over, and Stiles was kind of useless to the team anyway. He was benched so much, it felt pointless showing up. All he cared about was working on his magic to get stronger and kill Peter. Spring Break came and went. Stiles hardly noticed. He only gave his attention to magic, and what was necessary for school. He made sure to follow up on any cases his father got. There were a couple animal attacks, which Stiles figured were Peter, but no new werewolves walking around. Peter wasn't even bothering Stiles or Scott.  
  
Stiles wasn't ready to face Peter yet. He'd only know at the end of the week with more practice. He needed to be able to cause a lot of damage to Peter to effectively kill him, and Stiles wanted so badly to make it slow. Stiles didn't tell Scott about this. He told him he wanted to kill Peter, but not how. He knew it would worry Scott. Scott was actually taking Derek's death better than Stiles. Scott was there for Stiles in the beginning when he had an unexpected breakdown, but when Stiles went to Deaton and began really practicing magic, Scott was able to stop worrying so much. Scott was hanging around with Allison a lot more, but something was happening with them. Stiles saw they weren't around each other much the past week. Stiles sat next to a lonely Scott in lunch.  
  
"Hey. Where's Allison?" Stiles asked, sitting down.  
  
Scott was pushing his food around, "Over there. She wanted space."  
  
"'Space'? What does that mean?" Stiles picked up his fork, and began, almost, stuffing his face.  
  
"Space. Time away from me. She said that we were fine, but that she needed to be alone for a while." Scott shrugged, wary on the explanation.  
  
"How long is 'a while'?" Stiles frowned. He didn't like seeing Scott this way, especially when he was so happy just a few days ago.  
  
"I don't know." Scott sighed, looking over at Allison, "Her heart beat is fast." Scott informed Stiles.  
  
"Is she alright?" Stiles looked over at her. She looked scared, but trying to contain it.  
  
"I wanna know what's wrong. I hate watching her like this." Scott said, biting his thumb nail.  
  
"Well, then talk to her. Get her to tell you. You're her boyfriend. She should wanna tell you." Stiles tried to help.  
  
"She's not like that. She's very independent. She hates relying on others." Scott shook his head. Stiles was at a loss here. He didn't know how to help Scott any further than just them talking it out. He would force Derek to talk to him, and Derek did the same to him. It might have taken them a while, but they fought to have a relationship, even if it ended quickly.  
  
"Talk to her dad then." Stiles suggested. Scott slowly looked over at him in thought.  
  
"That might actually be a good idea. Thanks." Scott nodded with a smile. Stiles didn't tell Scott his idea of going after Peter at the end of the week just yet. He needed to make sure his powers were up to par. He didn't know whether he wanted Scott to even go with him. Scott would probably either kill Peter himself, or tell the hunters so they could help. Stiles wanted to do this. Stiles wanted to be the one to kill Peter. He believed it was the only thing that would help him with Derek's death. He couldn't move on until Peter's death was by his hands.  
  
The rest of Stiles's classes ran by as quick as they always did - not quick enough. Stiles spent the majority of the time memorizing potions and their incantations. When his father went to work that night, he would be practicing till his body felt completely worn down. Memorizing potions and their incantations was something to do during school. When school was let out, Stiles walked out to his Jeep, and found Allison standing by it.  
  
"Hey." Stiles smiled to her. She was fidgeting with the sleeve of her little sweater.  
  
"Stiles, can I talk to you?" Allison asked.  
  
"Sure. Get in." Stiles told her.  
  
"Um, I have my car." She pointed.  
  
"I meant we could sit in my car a talk. Unless you wanna go somewhere else?" Stiles suggested.  
  
"No. This is fine." Allison nodded, and went around to the passenger's side. Stiles and her climbed in, and sat there for a moment.  
  
"You want me to turn on the AC?" Stiles asked, finding the silence a little uncomfortable now.  
  
"No. It's okay." Allison pushed her hair behind her ears. It seemed much longer than he's seen it, and not styled like she used to do. Another silence passed.  
  
"Allison-"  
  
"Stiles, do you know werewolves are real?" Allison cut him off.  
  
"Um.. What?" Stiles was definitely taken aback.  
  
"Yeah. Werewolves are 100% real." Allison nodded, biting her lip.  
  
"Have you talked to your dad?" Stiles asked, not really knowing what to tell her.  
  
"He won't tell me anything, but I know he knows." She crossed her arms.  
  
"What about Scott?" Stiles asked, glancing out his window at the students still trying to drive out of the parking lot.  
  
"I think he'd flip if I told him without much proof." Allison shrugged. Stiles realized she didn't know about Scott.  
  
Stiles looked over at her, "So, why are you telling me?"  
  
Allison sighed in thought, "Because I think you'll believe me better than Scott. Scott would believe you."  
  
Stiles frowned to this, "Allison, he would believe you. He would believe you if you told him you were an alien taking a human form and you really have tentacles." She laughed at this.  
  
"I'm serious, Allison. Plus, I already know werewolves are real." Stiles honestly told her.  
  
She dropped her smile and looked him dead on, "I know I came to you with this, but part of me didn't actually believe it. Now?" Allison raked her hands through her hair as she breathed, "Wait, Scott knows too, doesn't he?"  
  
Stiles sighed, "Allison, you need to either talk to your dad, or Scott. Scott's really worried about you." Stiles advised her.  
  
"He does know." Allison nodded, but with the same scared, shocked expression she'd been holding for who knows how long, "I'll talk to my dad first. If he doesn't tell me anything, I'll talk to Scott." She informed him.  
  
"Hey, I know this is scary, but it's not that bad. After you talk to them, no matter what they say, come to my house, okay?" He smiled, putting a comforting hand to her shoulder, caressing it a little.  
  
"Thanks, Stiles." She smiled, and got out of his Jeep. Something told him he'd actually be seeing her that night, instead of later. He knew it would take some time, but Allison was a strong individual. He didn't doubt that she would become more than receptive to it all. Stiles went home to his father sleeping on the couch. Work was either hard or boring today. Stiles dropped his bag at the dinning room table and got an orange from the fridge and other snacks he could eat before practice. The orange would be part of the practice. Stiles closed the fridge a little harder than intended, waking up his father.  
  
"Stiles?" He slurred in his half awake voice.  
  
"Hey, dad. Long day?" Stiles asked, stuffing chips in his mouth. His dad took a moment to blink his vision into focus.  
  
"Don't tell me this is your dinner." He frowned.  
  
"Okay, I won't tell you." Stiles joked, and his father groaned, dropping his face back into the pillow before getting to his feet.  
  
"Let's get some real dinner. I'll order Chinese." He said, and Stiles didn't disagree. Stiles just went up to his room, his father already knowing what he wanted. Stiles didn't take out his spell book right away. He first warmed up with lighting candles, and floating objects. Small objects were easy. He still couldn't quite lift his bed. He made it shake, but that was it. Tonight seemed different because actually lifting small objects were difficult. He needed to spend some time outside with nature. Absorb the Earth's natural elemental power, otherwise, he was weak. The Earth was his source of power, and he had not been spending a lot of time in it.  
  
Stiles waited for dinner to arrive, and ate his fill. They ate with the TV on, so there would be no conversation, at least, that's what Stiles wanted. Talking with his father was more than a little difficult. Stiles's mind was wrapped up with practicing magic and grieving the death of Derek. Mostly trying to focus on the former than the latter. His father would not be able to handle any part of that conversation. Werewolves and magic? No way. In only dire, critical need would he ever tell his father, or he'd just find out for himself.  
  
Stiles left to his room once he finished putting his food away when he was full. He pulled on his jacket, and opened his window to sit out of the roof. He would wait for his father to leave to go out in the quiet trees of his backyard. They weren't connected to the forest surrounding the town, but they gave enough coverage, especially at night. He crossed his legs under him, closed his eyes, and breathed deeply in and out. He breathed in the cool, dry, fresh air, and sank into it, but it didn't last long. He heard a knock at his bedroom door and the person open it.  
  
"Um, Stiles? There's someone here to see you." His father announced. Stiles turned around to see Allison walking in, her eyes red and puffy, and her cheeks blushed.  
  
"Thanks, dad." Stiles nodded to him, and climbed back in his room. When he stood straight, and the door was closed, Allison rushed into his arms for a hug. Stiles was surprised by the rush of her, but held her as she cried. He didn't know how much, or how long she had been crying, but he hoped not long.  
  
"Allison, tell me what happened." Stiles insisted. Allison pulled away, gathering her composure.  
  
"I tried talking to my dad.." She shook her head. Her voice betrayed her as she spoke, "I went to Scott, and-" She couldn't manage her sentence.  
  
She swallowed, and tried again, "Werewolves are real." Stiles nodded to this.  
  
"And Scott?" She asked, but Stiles could see she already knew the answer. He didn't reply, and she responded with more crying. As Stiles held her again, he led her to the bed so her knees wouldn't buckle under her. He held her as long as she needed. He wondered how many times she's cried like this. How many times she allowed herself to fall apart like this. Scott told him how she didn't like to rely on others. That he could smell in her emotions that she wanted to be stronger. Allison seemed to snap to gather herself together, and pull away from Stiles.  
  
"I shouldn't be crying." Allison shook her head, drying her eyes.  
  
"No. It's okay." Stiles put a hand to her back.  
  
"No. I'm better than this." Allison gritted her teeth, continuing to wipe her face of tears that just kept falling.  
  
"Allison." Stiles grabbed her hands gently so she could stop and look at him, "It's okay to cry. You are under stress, and you're scared. Your body wants to relieve you of all that intense emotion by crying, and that's perfectly fine." Stiles tried to tell her. He let her hands go as she went still in thought.  
  
"I don't want to be like this though. I want to be stronger than this. After tonight.." She trailed off to stop her crying, "I want to be able to defend myself." She nodded, fixing her wide determined eyes on him.  
  
"Okay. Perfect." Stiles smiled just a bit, "But I want to know if you know everything. How much do you want to know from me?" Allison thought on this a moment, continuing to look into his eyes.  
  
"I'll get my dad, or aunt to train me. If I have any questions, can you tell me then?" She asked.  
  
Stiles nodded, "Of course, but why wouldn't you go to Scott?" She didn't answer though, and that made Stiles's stomach turn slightly.  
  
"You're not scared of him are you?" By Allison's silence and looking away, Stiles got a sick feeling down in his chest and stomach, "Please don't tell me you want the training from not only other werewolves, but against him to." Stiles frowned in offense.  
  
"No! I mean, I'm not training to protect myself from Scott. I just-" She stopped because she looked like she was going to cry again, "This isn't about Scott. I just need more time to process." Stiles still felt sick, even if he understood. Stiles couldn't imagine anyone, especially Allison to be afraid of Scott, even if he was a werewolf. Scott was a good person; werewolf tendencies and all. Scott would never hurt Allison. He would never want to. Scott would probably let Allison kill him before he would even consider the possibility that she was actually a bad person. Scott loved Allison, and Stiles could only imagine the state he was in right now.  
  
"He loves you, Allison. Please don't forget that." Stiles reminded her, but she didn't answer. "He would rather you kill him, than even having the thought of laying a hand on you." She still didn't respond. She actually changed the subject.  
  
"What were you doing out on the roof?" She asked, nodding over to the window. She knew about werewolves and hunters. This was just the next thing to learn about.  
  
"Meditating. Since you know about werewolves and hunters, magic is real too." He paused a moment for either effect or her reaction, he wasn't sure, "And not that at-home, pull-a-rabbit-out-of-the-hat magic. I mean," Stiles lifted his hands to the candle sitting on his desk, "Real magic." He finished, as he lit the candle with a simple thought. Allison gasped, looking from the candle, to his hand, to his face, and back again.  
  
She took a moment with her jaw dropped and eyes blinking continuously, "Magic." She finally said, as if trying the word out on her lips for the first time.  
  
"Allison, I know this is a lot to take in in less than-" Stiles looked back to his clock on his night stand, "5 hours, but I know you can handle it. Everyone is still the same person you knew before. Of course, everything has drastically changed, but everyone remains the same, we're just playing a different game now." Stiles advised her, taking her by the shoulders to press the emphasis in his words.  
  
She looked over at him from the lit candle she was still staring at, "When did you become so wise?" She asked. It was an interesting question. Interesting because in the list of words that could be used to describe Stiles, 'wise' was certainly not one of them. So, he didn't answer, at a loss of how to answer. There was another moment of quiet. Mostly for Allison to accept all the information that she received. It didn't take her too long.  
  
"Magic." She tried again, but there was a question coming, "Don't you have to have ancestry origins for that?"  
  
"No. It helps tons, and comes more naturally, but who I'm learning it from, you only need to find that barrier and break it. It's all about taking in the Earth's natural elements and using them to fuel the magic." Stiles educated her.  
  
She nodded, "That's cool." She seemed to warm up to magic better than werewolves, "I assume Scott knows about the magic?"  
  
Stiles nodded, "Oh, yeah." And she hummed in compliance. "You wanna see some more? I'm not the all great and powerful Merlin, or Dumbledore, but I can make stuff happen." Stiles suggested playfully.  
  
"Sure. Show me what you can do, Oz." She smiled, and they stood.  
  
"We need to go outside though. I haven't been outside to meditate in a while." Stiles told her, picking up the orange he left on his desk. Allison pulled her sweater on as they headed out the door. His father looked to be leaving as well.  
  
"Where are you two going?" He asked.  
  
"Just the backyard. Going back to work?" Stiles asked.  
  
"Yeah. You two be careful." His father told them, and went out the front door. Stiles lead Allison to the sliding glass doors, leading to the backyard. Stiles took in a deep breath of the cool breeze.  
  
"How far are we going?" Allison asked. The lights on Stiles's house, and the houses beside him, had enough lighting to see through the trees.  
  
"In the trees. Tomorrow I'll be driving out to the reserves, but this will do for now." Stiles told her.  
  
"Wow. So, you really have to get into the nature of things?" Allison stated.  
  
"Yeah. It's harder to find the Earth's power in a parking lot." Stiles chuckled, "You really wanna get into the prime of the Earth to harness its power. That's why so many artists go out to find inspiration in nature or the streets, rather than staring at a blank canvas."  
  
"Do you really not hear the wisdom coming out of your mouth right now?" Allison joked. They arrived at the tree line, and continued on, watching their steps more carefully.  
  
"Eh, I guess it just comes with the gig." Stiles shrugged. He supposed how he spoke mostly came from Deaton and how he taught. He didn't even realize he was doing it. Once they were far enough into the trees to Stiles's liking, he stopped.  
  
"This is good." He tossed Allison the orange, "Sit." He said, as he sat on the ground himself.  
  
"It's so cold out here." She recrossed her arms over her chest tight, still holding the orange, and her jaw clenched.  
  
"Here, I need to be closer to the Earth anyway." Stiles pulled his jacket off, and held it up to her. He had a long sleeve flannel, which did nothing to conserve his warmth, but it really wasn't that cold. Maybe Allison just felt colder than it actually was.  
  
"No. You'll be cold." Allison shook her head.  
  
"I'll be fine. It's not that cold anyway." Stiles insisted, and she took his jacket, pulling it on quickly. She sat in front of him, crossing her legs like he did.  
  
"Let me meditate a moment." Stiles said, placing his arms on his knees, palms up and open. He took a few deep breaths as he closed his eyes, sat up straight, and let his body become relaxed. Stiles kept his breathing deep and even. The wind blew against his back, almost harshly, and then he felt it lick at his exposed skin. It was almost like the wind was caressing him, welcoming him back. He'd become so well into his meditating that for not even a second, he swore he could feel the Earth move, but that feeling was gone the moment he thought it.  
  
He could feel a stream somewhere close by. It's small and forgotten, but Stiles could feel it refreshing and cold. Despite how cool it was now, the Earth was warm. Stiles put his hands down on the ground at his sides, and dug his hands into the dirt to get closer to the Earth. Stiles could feel the tingle in his toes and fingertips first, as that warm feeling spread through every vein and nerve into the center of him. Once it felt warm enough, not as hot as he would have preferred, he opened his eyes.  
  
"Hold the orange out. Flatten your hand." Stiles instructed her, not letting his body come out of the trance completely. Allison did as told, holding the orange out in front of them, palm completely flat. Stiles stared at the orange, and it was effortless to raise the orange into the air slowly. He didn't want it to be too fast for Allison. She gasped, not moving her hand away.  
  
"Stiles, that's amazing!" She exclaimed. Stiles didn't look away from the orange. He didn't harness enough energy to do this without looking. Once the orange floated at eye level, he let gravity take it back down to Allison's hand, where she caught it. Stiles pulled his body out of the trance, and hands out of the dirt, and smiled at her. Her smile was big, and for the first time in a while, she really looked happy.  
  
"What else can you levitate? Can you lift me?" She asked, sitting up straighter.  
  
Stiles chuckled, "I can't pick up big objects yet. I'm close though. A few days in the woods meditating and practicing would help." Allison nodded in understanding.  
  
"I have to be the first person you levitate, okay?" She ordered, and Stiles agreed. They got to their feet, and went back to Stiles's house.  
  
"You know, Scott didn't even tell me he was a werewolf. He just told me werewolves were real, and I ran out and I drove over here." Allison chuckled.  
  
"Just give yourself some time to come to terms with it. It's actually not as hard as you think." Stiles smiled.  
  
"Wise, Stiles." She winked, and gave his jacket back, hugged him, and thanked him. Stiles told her that she was always welcome back, before she left out the front door to go home. When he closed the door, Stiles felt a wave of drowsiness hit him. He was going to call it an early night. Tomorrow would be the real meditation, and the more sleep would help.

~ ~ ~

Allison smiled to Stiles each time she saw him the next day, but not to Scott. Scott questioned Stiles each time, and Stiles gave him the same answer.  
  
"She just needs time, dude." Stiles sighed.  
  
"But why is she smiling to you? There's something I don't know." Scott was growing angry as the day went on.  
  
"I would tell you, Scott, but I don't know how much she wants me to say. She may be your girlfriend, but she's my friend."  
  
"You're my friend too, and I have had you first and longer." Scott pouted now.  
  
"I'm sorry, man." Stiles thought a moment, "Okay, I'll tell you, but you can't go talking to her yet. You gotta give her her space."  
  
"What do you think I'm doing now?" Scott still had a pout.  
  
"She knows about werewolves-" Stiles started, in a hushed voice.  
  
"I already know that. I'm the one who told her." Scott interrupted.  
  
"Well, she knows about you too. She also knows about her family and me." Stiles informed him, and the pout went away from Scott's expression, turning into shock.  
  
"She just needs some time to process everything. I mean, she got behind my magic all right, but werewolves and hunters are a big thing." Stiles continued, and then put his hand to Scott's shoulder.  
  
"Just- She's not afraid of me, is she?" Scott asked, now putting his head down.  
  
"I don't think so. She's not afraid of you or werewolves. I think she's just trying to come to terms with the reality, even if it's scary." Stiles shook his head a little.  
  
"You just said she wasn't afraid." Scott crossed his arms, as if to make himself seem smaller.  
  
"Afraid? No, but this is scary. She's gonna start learning from her father." Stiles added.  
  
Scott turned his head quickly, "What-"  
  
"I know what you're thinking," Stiles shushed him, "She's not learning against you. She's learning for her own protection, but not from you. Her words: It's not about you." Scott calmed down at this. Stiles could tell Scott was still hurt by all of this, but he would accept Allison's decision, and wait for her to come to him at her own time.  
  
"She'll come around. She knows how much you love her. I even told her you'd rather her kill you than the thought of you killing her crossed your mind." Stiles encouraged, and Scott nodded to this lowly. When school ended, Stiles took the liberty of taking Scott to work, and then driving off to a reserve for meditation. He would have gone in to say hi to Deaton, but he wasn't coming to Deaton on a daily bases like he used to. He could practice on his own for now. He caught himself going in the direction of Derek's house. He certainly wasn't ready to go there yet, so he turned down a road opposite Derek's direction to take him in a separate wooded area. Stiles didn't get too far down the road before it became gravel. He parked his Jeep off to the side, and got out. He didn't bring a bat this time, or even any Wolfsbane. If he were to be attacked, he would use his magic. He wasn't too confident that his magic would be up to par tonight, but he knew with enough meditation, it would be enough.  
  
As Stiles walked, he opened himself up to the Earth. He needed to warm up. Take it slow at first. There was plenty of daylight, so he didn't worry about animals, or Peter attacking him. He helped the wind pick up to blow the fallen leaves around. Since Derek's death, this was the only thing he found happiness in. Being out in the only nature available to him. Soaking up all of what the Earth would give him in this little town. He really wanted to be in the thick of nature. Really out in the wild, miles away from anything. He wondered what the feeling would be like to open himself up out there.  
  
Stiles kept walking farther and farther away from his Jeep, eventually coming to a stream. He drank a little from it. Not enough to make him sick. Just enough to help him become closer to the Earth. He soaked his hands into cold water. It wasn't like ice, but it was definitely too cold to swim in. He then splashed a little on his face. Stiles saw up the stream a short cliff, and a large bolder. He knew that would be the perfect spot. Stiles climbed up to the bolder, but couldn't find a way to get up. Stiles looked around, and saw a semi large rock a few feet away. It was great to use as a step up on top the bolder, though it was very hard to move. Actually, Stiles couldn't move it at all. Stiles then knelt down to the soft dirt, and dug his hands in it. He quickly soak up enough strength to use his magic for this. He stood back up, taking a step back, and held his hand out to the bolder. He knew he could do it, but the rock was still too heavy. He held out both hands, and pushed with his mind. Pushed with all his might, and the rock began to budge. He pushed harder, taking a step forward.  
  
"Roll!" He yelled at the rock, and it actually rolled where he wanted to, still struggling to use whatever magic he grabbed. He eventually got it up against the bolder, and let his mind ease as he let go. Stiles was hunched over trying to catch his breath, before he mounted the rock, and jump as high as he could to hoist himself up on the bolder. He had to try a few times, almost falling off completely, but he got up there. It was perfect just like he knew it would be. Stiles had a beautiful view of trees and the stream. He could see little rabbits at the water far away. Standing, and turning away from the stream, he could see a fox burrow with two foxes rolling around together. The wind rushing against him was what got him to sit down. It was almost like the Earth couldn't wait to be a part of him, and him a part of it. Stiles removed his shoes, but kept his socks on. He took his long sleeve flannel off, because even if the wind was a little chilly, he needed to feel it.  
  
Stiles got into position, physically, and mentally. Everything left his mind, and it was wide open. If his body wasn't open before, it certainly was now. The feeling was almost overwhelming. It brought tears to his eyes. Stiles had spent a week and a half away from nature, knowing full well that wasn't good. Caressing wind rushed against him again, and Stiles could hear the stream loud in his ears, as he also heard birds loud in the trees, and the foxes just a ways from him. He could even hear the insects in the dirt. He could feel the tingling in his finger tips and toes. He felt that second of the Earth moving.  
  
He didn't know how long he sat there meditating. He didn't stop to check, and he wasn't even thinking about it. No thoughts crossed his mind. It was empty of memory, and of knowledge. Stiles was focused on how warm his body became and how full his spirit felt. It wasn't until he was swimming in the energy that he felt a hole. Something deep and dark in all the brightness his body absorbed. Once he felt it, his body closed and his mind followed. It wasn't quick, thankfully. He had been able to control how his body came out of the trance. The dark hole wasn't new. He obtained it when Derek died. It had been much larger before, but it wasn't going away. Stiles didn't think it ever would. Stiles opened his eyes, letting in a deep inhale, and found it was completely dark out. He pulled out his phone seeing missed calls and texts. He first answered the calls from his father.  
  
"I'm really sorry, dad. I completely forgot to call you, and my phone was off. I'm actually studying with a friend." Stiles lied.  
  
"You had me worried sick, son." His father exasperated, "Well, there's food at home. Make sure you're home before I am."  
  
"Yes, sir." Stiles said, holding his hand out to move the rock he'd moved before, and it felt like no effort, it was so light. Stiles heard static on his phone, and withheld his magic. Him and his father said their goodbyes and hung up. Stiles pulled on his shoes and flannel before sliding down the bolder, and make the trek back to his Jeep. That dark hole in his chest was still on his mind. He was so full of the bright natural spirit of the Earth, just filling him in every crevasse, but this dark hole carved into him could never be filled. It was an open wound that would never close no matter how much he wanted it to. It was that dark hole that made him drive over to Derek's house. He didn't want to, but he couldn't turn his Jeep around. If anything, seeing the house would make it worse, and it did. Stiles even braved to get out of his Jeep, and walk in the house.  
  
The door and floorboards made the same squeaking sound they always did. The stack of wood on the side of the house covered up was still untouched. The pillow and blanket Stiles gave Derek were still on the couch. They looked like they'd been touched recently, and Stiles knew it had to be Peter. Stiles could feel his fingertips go warm under his anger. He hated the thought of Peter in Derek's house. Slept in the same spot Derek did. Stiles felt energy rush out of his hand, and loud cracking sound to the floor. Stiles looked down to see a black spot on the floor with embers burning in direction line up to his hand. Stiles looked at his hand to see a static line buzz up through the middle of his ring and middle finger. Stiles didn't think was capable of doing that. He knew his emotions were everything with the magic, but electricity? He felt it was too early for something like that.  
  
Stiles focused back to the pillow and picked it up. It was a little dusty, but it had definitely been used recently. Stiles put his nose in it, but he couldn't smell anything. A harsh sting of disappointment ran through him. He put the pillow back down, and went over to the room where Derek kept his bag of clothes. Stiles wasn't surprised to find them still there. They were still zipped up, and Stiles didn't want Peter to have anything to do with them. Stiles grabbed both big duffel bags, placed the bags in the passenger seat, and went back for the blanket and pillow before leaving the empty house. He wasn't even able to start the Jeep before his body betrayed him of holding in his emotions. He let out a sob before he started to cry. He hadn't let himself cry like this in a month. It didn't feel like a long time.  
  
He opened one of the duffel bags, fishing out one of Derek's t-shirts. Stiles caressed it in his hands, and smoothed the soft fabric over his cheeks. The shirt smelled like Derek. The scent of Derek escaped from the bag filling his nostrils. Stiles broke down again. He missed Derek. He missed everything about him. Ever since Derek's death, nothing felt right. Even if Derek wasn't there most of the time, and Stiles was mad at him 8 out of 10 the other times, Derek had left such an impression on Stiles's life. Something that could never go away. Depression and despair was the dark hole in his chest. Carved in there without any out look of healing. Stiles knew this pain all too well, but it seemed different and the same.  
  
His mother's death felt similar, but also nothing like this. Stiles was in love with Derek. Being in love with Lydia was nothing like this. He could see and feel very clearly the difference. Stiles balled the shirt in his hands to gather himself together. He needed to get home. It was getting late. Stiles wiped his face on his flannel before starting his Jeep up. Derek's shirt remained in his lap the entire drive to his house. He just wanted to get in his bed, and curl up with the shirt in his lap. Drowning himself on the scent of Derek, and cuddle a pillow close to pretend, even if for a second, that it was Derek he was holding. 

~ ~ ~

Stiles did the same meditation the next day after school. He felt very powerful, but it wasn't enough. He was able to reach his goal of lifting his bed, but his real goal was to lift all four corners, not just two. He could also feel it drain him. He was in no shape to face Peter. Not if his power drained with the risk of not causing enough damage to murder Peter. Every time he thought of Peter, a burning heat of anger rushed through him and made his powers jump to rattle things. He wasn't controlling himself as well as he used to. He wasn't sure why, but he could guess it was the anticipation of getting closer to killing Peter. If depression hit when thinking of Derek, people shivered from the temperature dropping slightly.  
  
A few more days till the end of the week, and Stiles took them in full meditation out in the woods. He would tell his father he'd be home late, and took to new reserves every day. Each one had a different view, but always the same power. It wasn't like one lost its essence after Stiles was finished, that wouldn't make sense. Stiles just liked the change in scenery. On his fifth day of meditation, at night, Stiles made a fire next to the river. He dug up the soil around him to make it light and freshly touched. He then splashed water on his face before continuing his meditation. Adding the fire made all the elements come together as one to fuel him.  
  
There was no end to how much he could fill himself with power. Each meditation he grew stronger, but he knew it wasn't enough. Some would say he was being overly cautious, but Stiles needed to be at his most powerful, and more before facing Peter. He didn't want to take any chances. Once he felt himself tire at meditating, Stiles pulled himself out. It was very late in the evening. He would test out his levitation on Allison tomorrow as she requested. If he could get the levitation down, and create a big flame from nowhere, then he would be able to face Peter. Stiles hadn't spoken to Allison in the days after she came to him. It was the next day at school, when he pulled her aside that he found she had started her training. She looked tired, and always on her toes. Her eyes always wandering and never looking directly at him for more than a second.  
  
"Allison, I think I can levitate you now." Stiles told her, and that finally got her to look at him.  
  
"Really?" She asked.  
  
"I've been mediating everyday for hours. I really think I'm strong enough." Stiles smiled.  
  
"That's awesome! We can't do it here through. Here." She grabbed his hand, pulling him into an empty classroom. "Where do you want me?" She asked. Her voice sounded excited, and carefree. Not so hard and quick like it had become.  
  
"Just stand here," Stiles moved her to stand in the middle of a spacious area, "And don't move, no matter what." Allison stood still as told. Stiles dropped his bag, and rubbed his hands together. He stretched out one hand to her, concentrating on lifting her in the air. He could feel his power pulsing through him. A simple thought of her lifting off the ground, but she didn't move. Stiles tried again with both hands, and this time she felt heavy.  
  
"Up." He commanded, and she began to levitate. She made a gleeful sound with a large smile, but she came back to the floor again. He wasn't ready. He really thought he'd be ready. He tried again, this time sliding emotion through a little. It was dangerous to do so, but he wanted to be ready. He had to be.  
  
"Up!" He commanded harsher, and she lifted off the ground again much too quickly. It startled Allison and himself. He lost focus, and accidentally dropped her. She didn't catch her footing, and fell on her hip.  
  
"Allison!" Stiles exclaimed, running over to her side to help her up, "Allison, I am so sorry. I didn't-"  
  
"Woh! That was amazing!" She was smiling again, and winced as she let Stiles help her to her feet.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine. I could feel it. Whatever 'it' is." She told him.  
  
"What do you mean? What're you talking about?" Stiles asked.  
  
"When you lifted me, I felt this warm - almost like liquid - run through me." Allison explained.  
  
"You could feel it too?" Stiles asked, looking in her eyes.  
  
"That's what you feel when you use your magic? That feels good. Like.." She searched for the word with a wide smile, and tears in her eyes, "Overwhelming serenity."  
  
"Okay. I think that's enough magic for one day." Stiles chuckled, and led her out of the classroom. He understood what she was talking about. Never had he been able to find the words for it, and they almost seemed out of place. If it were overwhelming serenity, why did he still have that grieving black hole in his chest? The past week, Stiles went to a reserve, much deeper in the forest this time, and meditated. He practiced much more in his meditation. He usually liked to meditate and let the power fester in him a while, but he needed to be ready to fight Peter. When night fell, Stiles's cell phone rang. He pulled his powers back as he was breaking branches off of trees, and closed himself off to meditation.  
  
"Hello?" Stiles answered his phone.  
  
"Dude, why are you out of breath?" Scott asked on the other line, answering Stiles's question of who it was since he didn't look at the name.  
  
"Meditating and practice. What's up?" Stiles pull the phone away a moment to see the time. He could stay longer if he wanted to.  
  
"Stiles, I need your help." Scott's voice dropped in sorrow.  
  
"What's going on?" Stiles asked, becoming worried.  
  
"It's Allison. She's still ignoring me, and she smells different." Scott explained, and Stiles breathed easy.  
  
"Scott, it's been a week. She's fine, and what do you mean, 'smells different'?" Stiles chuckled.  
  
"I mean, it's like she's anxious. She always looks like she's on guard. Like something's going to happen." Scott sounded so worried.  
  
"I told you, man. You gotta wait for her to come to you." Stiles reminded him.  
  
"Stiles, I'm done waiting. Something's wrong, and I feel like she needs me." Scott said. Stiles knew by the tone Scott's voice took that Scott was in action.  
  
"Scott, don't do anything. I'm coming over. Where are you?" Stiles ordered, getting to his feet, and rushing to his Jeep.  
  
"I'm going to go see her. I gotta talk to her." Scott said.  
  
"No! Scott-" But Scott hung up on him, so he didn't bother to finish his sentence. Stiles ran to his Jeep, which thankfully made most of the drive in the woods, so it wasn't too far from him. Once in his Jeep, Stiles called Allison.  
  
"Allison?"  
  
"Stiles? What's going on?" Allison asked, sounding worried from his voice.  
  
"Nothing. Where are you?" Stiles asked.  
  
"I'm training at home. Why?" She asked, and Stiles could hear her father in the background.  
  
"I'm coming over. Stay there." Stiles ordered, and hung up so he could drive better. He drove out onto the road back to town, speeding the entire way to Allison's house. Stiles wasn't racing to her house because he thought Scott would harm Allison, or her family. Stiles was really looking out for Scott. Allison's family were werewolf hunters. Scott would just be dangling himself out for them. Stiles arrived at her house too late. Scott was running away from the house, and hunters climbing in their SUVs after him.  
  
"Scott!" Stiles shouted to him, but he was gone.  
  
"Stiles!" Allison called from the house. She climbed in his Jeep, holding many weapons.  
  
"Allison, what happened?" Stiles asked, not thinking to drive after the hunters.  
  
"Drive! We have to get Scott before they do!" Allison shouted, grabbing a short arrow from the row of them around her thighs, and loading it into a crossbow. Stiles did as ordered, and sped his way after them. Once they were close enough, Allison rolled down her window.  
  
"Drive steady, okay?" She said, and climbed halfway out the window to sit on it. Suddenly, the SUV they were coming close to, blew a tire. Stiles had to swerve to avoid getting hit, and also keep steady so Allison wouldn't fall out. There was another SUV, and a car ahead. Allison took out the other SUV. Gun shots could now be heard, and Stiles ducked, while still driving. Allison slid back inside, and Stiles was too busy ducking, and looking at her for a second, that he almost didn't see the car stop.  
  
"Stiles!" Allison yelled, and Stiles slammed on his breaks. They were lucky to have not hit the car.  
  
"Dad! Stop!" Allison screamed, holding her bow up and an arrow aimed at him in her hands.  
  
"You know what he is, Allison! I will not have my daughter's boyfriend be a werewolf!" Chris yelled back at her, his gun pointed down at Scott. Scott was lit up by the headlights of the car and Jeep, and Stiles could see remnants of blood on his face, and matting his hair a little. Seeing Scott like that burned something inside Stiles, and he got out of the Jeep.  
  
"I do know what he is, and I know that Scott wouldn't hurt me!" Allison defended. She stood strong with her bow and arrow ready to release. Scott was holding his side. The closer Stiles got, the more blood he saw.  
  
"Of course he will! He's one of them, and you are one of us." Chris argued. Stiles slipped by him to Scott.  
  
"Why aren't you healing?" Stiles asked, kneeling down to him. Stiles knew very well of Chris's gun pointed down at Scott, and how determined Chris was to shoot Scott dead, but somehow, that didn't bother Stiles's thinking.  
  
"Silver bullets with Wolfsbane." Scott grunted in pain.  
  
"I can pull it out." Stiles told him, knowing his powers were strong enough to do just that.  
  
"Um, Stiles? We have a gun on us." Scott seemed to remind him.  
  
Stiles turned to Chris a moment, "Lower your gun." Stiles looked back at Scott, leading him to lay down.  
  
"Kid, I don't know what you think you're doing, but-" Chris stopped his sentence, in watching as Stiles pulled up Scott's shirt to reveal the bullet wound. Stiles hovered his hand above the wound, and in his mind, called the bullet to come to his hand. Scott began to groan, and then scream. It wasn't coming out too straight, or fast enough. Blood red and black oozed from the wound as the bullet followed, and then more blood.  
  
"Got it." Stiles smiled, grasping the bullet in his hand. Scott relaxed on the ground, breathing very heavy. Scott's wound did not close though.  
  
"Stiles, I have Wolfsbane in my pocket. Scott will need it to heal." Allison informed, and Stiles got to his feet, running to Allison. Her bow and arrow still raised to her father, though he had already dropped his armed hand for quite some time now.  
  
"Rub it in his wound, and set it on fire." She instructed, and gave him a regretful glance after he finished fishing out the tube of Wolfsbane from her pocket. They both knew the pain Scott would be in. Stiles could create fire without a problem, but he hoped the flame will last long. He ran back over to Scott, dropping to his knees.  
  
"You're not going to like this." Stiles told him, and didn't wait for Scott's response. The Wolfsbane was made into a powder, and Stiles poured it out into his hand, and rubbed it, not too carefully, into Scott's wound. Scott wailed from the pain. The sound of flesh being burned and eaten away was loud enough to make Stiles sick. Stiles held his palm up and called to the element of fire to his hand. He was too distracted from Scott's screaming though. Stiles breathed a moment, closing his eyes, and removing emotion away from the situation. He opened his eyes again to see a flame burst in his hand. Stiles pointed the flame to Scott's wound and enlarged it. Scott screamed even more, but it was quickly over, and Scott's wound healed in seconds. Stiles put the flame out and helped Scott to his feet.  
  
"Great. There's a witch in this town now?" Chris shouted, gripping his gun.  
  
"I think that's the least of our concerns." Scott said, and everyone looked to him, "Peter's coming." It was a second later that Scott and Stiles were tackled to the ground by Peter in his Alpha form. The fall jarred Stiles's head a little, but he looked up from laying face down to see Allison firing arrow after arrow into Peter, but he didn't falter in the slightest. He came towards them, and Chris started emptying his gun into Peter. That made him stop a moment, but just kept going.  
  
"No!" Stiles yelled, holding his hand out, but he wasn't concentrating. He wasn't ready. He had to be.  
  
"Peter!" Stiles yelled louder, and Peter swung around. Stiles's heart dropped in his stomach, and he could feel the bile in his throat. He was scared, but more so he was angry.  
  
"You took Derek from me," Stiles stood, a little wobbly, "You don't get to take anyone else!" Stiles could feel his magic burn inside him. It was fire hot, but it didn't hurt. He raised both hands to Peter, and forced him back against a tree. The wind picked up heavily, and Stiles could feel it aid him. Peter tried to fight against him with each step Stiles took towards him, but Stiles just pushed him back. Stiles wanted to kill him, but first, he wanted Peter to feel the pain he went through - still was going through - from Derek's death, even if the pain means it's physical. Stiles could feel Peter's insides when he tried. He could almost feel the bullets. He was amazed he was able to do that from how far he was. In the air, Stiles's hand looked to be grasping something. To everyone else, it seemed like nothing, to Stiles, he was holding one of Peter's kidneys. Stiles grasped his hand tighter around Peter's kidney, and Peter screamed out.  
  
"Stiles!" Scott called to him, but Stiles didn't listen. He could feel his fingers puncture the kidney.  
  
"Stiles!!" Scott's voice was next to him, and his wolf was loud within it. It snapped Stiles out of what he was doing, but his powers wouldn't shut down. He needed to will it to stop, but he didn't want to. Scott turned his head quickly to something running towards them, Stiles thought it was Peter, but he could still feel his hold on him. Stiles then felt a hard something push him to the ground. What it was, and stood over him, made his hold on Peter stop, and the wind stopped. His powers only calmed because his attention was completely averted.  
  
"Howl?" Stiles gasped, putting a hand to the side of the wolf's face. A gun was surprisingly fired, and Howl yelped, falling to Stiles's side. Stiles was in complete shock, looking around to see who it was. The only person he saw with a gun was Chris, and he was the one with his gun raised.  
  
"What have you done?!" Stiles screamed, and turned to Howl, "Howl, buddy, you're going to be okay. Allison!" Stiles turned to her, but she wasn't moving.  
  
"Allison, I need more of that Wolfsbane. Hurry!" He said to her.  
  
She seemed to snap out of the shock she was in, "There's more at my house. We gotta hurry." She rushed over, putting her bow over her head.  
  
"I got Howl. Stiles, you get the car. Allison, you and your dad go to get the place ready." Scott instructed everyone. Howl was whimpering too much. Stiles couldn't think. So, he didn't. He just did whatever someone told him. He ran off to get his Jeep closer to the wooded area they were in. Without noticing, Peter had run off in the distraction. Stiles didn't bother to think where. Stiles got out to open the back hatch for Scott to put Howl in. Howl whined loudly from being placed down.  
  
"It's okay, boy. You're going to be okay." Stiles leaned down to kiss Howl's head quickly before closing the hatch, and both ran around, jumping in the Jeep. Stiles drove the short distance to Allison's house very fast. He was scared. Last time he was this scared was when he lost Derek. He wasn't going to lose Howl. Even if the wolf would leave for weeks - months on end, Stiles believed he'd always come back. The front door was left open for Scott and Stiles. Scott went in first, carrying Howl. The wolf was more limp.  
  
"Over here." Allison instructed.  
  
"Stiles, I-"  
  
"Dad, start handing me tools." Allison said, cutting her father off. Stiles didn't pay attention to what Chris wanted to say. He really didn't care. Stiles would only turn action depending on Howl's outcome.  
  
"Looks like the bullet is in his shoulder. Lucky it didn't pierce his heart." Allison informed, and held her hand out to her father. He handed her a long clamp, and Allison took a breath.  
  
"You three need to hold him down." Allison told them. Stiles took to Howl's head. The wolf looked in Stiles eyes, as Stiles did the same.  
  
"It's gonna be okay. Just try to hold still. She's gotta get the bullet out." Stiles rubbed a comforting hand through Howl's hair. He whimpered into the touch. Stiles knew everyone was probably looking at him weird. Thinking Howl understood nothing of what Stiles was saying.  
  
"Here we go." Allison readied them, and Stiles hugged Howl's head to his chest. Scott took to holding Howl's body down, while Chris held each two legs in his hands. Howl still thrashed as much as he could. The three of them held him down pretty well as Allison dug the clamp into the bullet wound. She began moving the clamp around, and that's what got Howl's voice echoing through the house. He whined, and yelped, and growled, but he made no move to harm Stiles or any of them. His body put up a fight, though he didn't hurt anyone. Stiles was sure he wanted to, to get away from the horrible pain. It had to have been if Howl would cry out and thrash like that.  
  
"I got it." Allison finally said, pulling the bullet out, and dropping it into a cup. Scott and Chris began to let go of Howl. Allison looked to be getting a needle and thread ready to stitch the wound.  
  
"Aren't you going to do the Wolfsbane and fire thing?" Stiles asked, looking at the three of them.  
  
"He's not a werewolf. The wolfsbane doesn't effect him. It's just a bullet." Allison informed him. Howl whimpered looking at Stiles. Stiles gazed down a him to try and read what Howl was telling him, and what his gut was saying.  
  
"Give it to him. Just do it." Stiles nodded.  
  
"Alright." She waved to her father and Scott to hold Howl back down.  
  
"This is really going to hurt." Allison said, holding up the tube of powder Wolfsbane, and bringing a flamethrower closer. Stiles remembered how it hurt Scott, but Stiles feared worse for Howl. Howl whined.  
  
"Shh," Stiles cooed, petting Howl's face below his eye, "It'll be over quick. I promise."  
  
"Hang in there." Allison comforted before pouring, and rubbing in the Wolfsbane into Howl's bullet wound, and lighting the flamethrower. The three of them clamped down on Howl to keep him still before Allison turned the fire to the bullet wound, causing Howl to thrash around even harder, and making the most heinous of sounds.  
  
"Done!" Allison called it, and Howl went still. He was breathing heavy, and eyes closed.  
  
"You did good," Stiles comforted Howl, "You did so good. Good boy." Stiles kissed his head a few times before standing up straighter, but never taking his hands off of Howl.  
  
"Stiles, how do you know this wolf?" Allison asked. Stiles knew that was a long answer. One he wasn't willing to answer right now because he didn't want to talk to anyone. If he was going to talk, it would be to Howl.  
  
"Let's leave them alone." Scott advised.  
  
"I still gotta sew the wound, and bandage him." Allison said, sounding confused.  
  
"It's okay. He'll be fine." Scott shook his head, Allison walked around Stiles to leave the room.  
  
Stiles caught Allison by the arm as she passed, "Thank you." Stiles's words were heavy, and his eyes full of tears as he looked up at her. She only nodded, and walked away. Stiles looked around, seeing a chair not too far away from him. Stiles reluctantly let go of Howl, and ran to bring the chair closer to the wolf. Stiles sat down, putting his hands through Howl's fur again.  
  
"Where have you been?" Stiles managed to say, and put his face close to Howl's. It was the only thing he could say. Howl had been gone for months. Stiles may have been strong for Howl through getting the bullet out and healing him, but it was too much. Derek's death still hurt, and the close call with Howl, Stiles broke down. He wrapped his arms around the wolf's neck, and buried his face in Howl's fur.  
  
"I can't lose you too. I just can't." Stiles cried. Howl didn't make a sound. Throughout Stiles's crying, Howl remained quiet. Stiles tried to keep his voice down as he sobbed, but it hurt to hold it in. Stiles's body eventually went still. He could feel the mess on his face. Howl whined a little, just enough to make Stiles lift his head. Stiles finally looked at his surroundings, but only long enough to know they were in a dinning room next to a kitchen, and there were napkins on the counter. Stiles didn't want to leave Howl's side to go to the bathroom to clean up, so he blew his nose at the counter, and splashed cold water on his heated, strained face. He felt a little better after patting his face with a towel. He sat back down next to Howl, and Howl rolled up on his stomach.  
  
"You're healed then?" Stiles asked, looking down at the still bloody matter fur. Howl grunted in agreement, trying to move closer to Stiles. He didn't look in pain, so Stiles took that as a good sign.  
  
"Looks like you need another bath." Stiles sort of smiled, leaning in to hold Howl's ears in his hands to massage them, and get his face close to the wolf's. Howl tipped his snout up to lick at Stiles's face. They sat there like that a few moments. Stiles petting him, and Howl licking, or rubbing his face against Stiles's.  
  
"Let's go home." Stiles suggested, and Howl pulled away to stand up. Howl jumped off the table by myself, and followed Stiles into where he heard voices.  
  
"Stiles." Scott's lips turned up a little in sympathy, even if Howl was sitting right there.  
  
"Howl and I are going to go home. Allison, thanks again. Chris-" Stiles looked to Allison's father standing there with a look of regret and confusion. Stiles didn't bother trying to finish his sentence because really, he didn't know what to say to the man who he thought was one of the good guys when helping them with Peter, but ends up shooting both of his best friends.  
  
"Stiles-" Chris tried, but Allison spoke over him.  
  
"We thought that wolf was going to kill you."  
  
"Howl," Stiles pressed, "Would never hurt me. He's my friend." Stiles glared at Chris, but not to Allison.  
  
"Stiles, how did you manage to tame a wolf?" She asked, looking uneasy about a giant wolf sitting next to Stiles in the living room.  
  
Stiles looked over at Scott, "You didn't tell them?"  
  
"He's your wolf. Your story to tell." Scott put his hands up in defeat.  
  
"I didn't tame him." Stiles knew the story would be strange to the Argents, and he didn't want hunters on Howl's tracks, "We're going home. Thank you again." Stiles pointed the last part to Allison.  
  
"Come on, Howl." Stiles took his leave out the front door with Howl at his side. Stiles closed the back hatch of his Jeep, while Howl jumped in the passenger seat since Scott left it open. Stiles drove calmly down the road to his house. He was completely exhausted from the meditation, the using of his magic at great force, and the break down. He just wanted to curl up with Howl and sleep, though Howl was dirty. He should have cared - he would have cared, but he was too tired, and it would take less time for him to change his sheets in the morning than bathe Howl a number of times late at night. At home, Howl went straight to the kitchen when coming inside. Stiles never questioned too much on how Howl got his food. Stiles assumed he killed and ate animals, and he was sure that was still the case.  
  
"I don't know what we have." Stiles warned him, opening the fridge. There was barely anything. Just some sandwich meat. Stiles just opened the container and gave it to him. Stiles staggered as he stood back up. He definitely needed to lay down.  
  
"Come to bed when you're done." Stiles went to the stairs, "I'm going to turn the lights off." Stiles informed Howl, and when he did, Howl didn't make a sound in protest. Stiles forced any energy he had left to climb up the stairs, and get to his bed. He left the door open, and fell into bed. He blindly took his shoes, pants, and shirts off before pulling the covers over him. It felt too hot in his room, and he knew Howl couldn't open the window. Stiles sighed, and slowly got up to open the window some. He felt better climbing in his bed. A minute after laying back down, he heard Howl's nails clicking on the floorboards of the stairs.  
  
"Close the door, boy." Stiles said, and Howl did as told. Stiles didn't feel the wolf jump up on the bed. He opened his eyes not seeing Howl.  
  
"Howl?" Stiles turned around to the other side of the room, but still not seeing Howl, until he popped his head up from the side of his bed.  
  
"What're you doing on the floor? Get up here." Stiles smiled, patting his bed. Howl made a groaning noise, not moving from his spot. Stiles pulled the blankets away from the side Howl would lay.  
  
"Come on." Stiles encouraged. Howl made the same groaning noise moving his head to his still bloody shoulder. Stiles realize Howl didn't want to get Stiles's bed dirty.  
  
"I can wash the sheets later, and shower in the morning. Come on. I can't sleep with you on the floor." Stiles smiled again, and Howl jumped up on the bed, laying on his stomach, and snuggling his wet nose to Stiles's cheek, and licking him.  
  
"Okay," Stiles gently laughed, "Go to sleep." Stiles pulled the blankets over Howl, and curled up to his side, putting an arm around him before falling quickly to sleep.

~ ~ ~

Stiles was happy to see Howl still laying there next to him. Stiles apologized about not giving him a bath, and not having the time, but laid there to cuddle together for a few more minutes. Howl left out of Stiles's bedroom window, and Stiles came home to see Howl sitting at the window. Every day was like this. Howl left in the morning, and was waiting for him when he came home. Howl stayed longer with Stiles this time around. Howl was there when Stiles was doing his homework, and went with him when he was out meditating. Howl always sat or laid down with Stiles. Stiles gave Howl attention, but he told Howl his mediation was mandatory, and Howl never complained or walked away. He always waited for Stiles to be finished, and sometimes, Stiles would even use Howl as his test subject. Nothing too extreme. Just levitation. Sometimes, Howl would lay right against Stiles, put his head in Stiles's lap, but mostly he kept his distance.  
  
This went on for six months. Each day Stiles went out to meditate, and each day, Howl was right there with him. Stiles wondered a few times what made Howl stay more, but wanting to know the answer would be impossible since the wolf couldn't talk. Scott practiced on his wolf training with what he learned from Derek and Peter. Allison was also getting better in her archery and hunting. Stiles was really proud of her. He knew she was capable of overcoming her fear, and taking charge. Problem was, her and Scott were still not really talking. They weren't broken up. They called it working on themselves before coming back together. They were still like this even when school started back up again. Stiles just thought it was stupid, and each time he thought of them, or saw them in the same place, he would become angry. They were both alive. Stiles didn't understand why they wouldn't be happy for that much. Stiles certainly would.  
  
Derek's death still remained an open wound. Still the same dark hole in his heart. Even Howl at his side more often now didn't fill it. It did comfort the pain, but only a little. When Stiles would have a nightmare, Howl was there to nudge him awake, and be the thing for Stiles to hold on to. Stiles wanted to tell Howl about why he was crying and having nightmares, even if there would be no response, Stiles wanted Howl to know, but he couldn't. He couldn't talk about it. Even Scott tried to bring it up a few times, but Stiles would turn him down right at Derek's name. Stiles still hasn't told Scott about how close Derek and him were. Stiles figured he already knew. Scott was a werewolf. He could smell emotions, but Scott didn't need to be a werewolf to see Stiles's reaction when Derek died and when Scott mentions him. He probably just wanted Stiles to talk about it. If he still had a hard time talking about his mother, talking about Derek was far worse.  
  
Stiles was out in the woods again with Howl laying just behind him, up against his lower back. They had been out there a while already. It was the end of summer, but the weather didn't show much of autumn being close. Just a warm dry faint breeze. Stiles felt the warmth of Howl leave his back, and then a wet tongue against his bare arm since his hands were buried in the dirt. Stiles peeked out one eye to watch Howl make whining barking sounds as if to talk. He rarely did this, but this usually meant he either wanted to go home, or eat.  
  
"I told you, if you're hungry, go find something. I'll be okay." Stiles went for the latter, closing his eye again to fall back into meditation. Howl barked again with a groan. He wanted to go home.  
  
Stiles only smiled with a small chuckle, "Home it is then." Stiles took his hands out of the dirt, dust them off, and began following Howl back to his Jeep. He got a text from Allison as they walked.  
  
It said, 'Coming to your house.' It was sudden, of course, but he welcomed it.  
  
'I'll be home in 30.' He quickly texted back. He wasn't too far out, but after Stiles and Howl got in his Jeep, and pulled out to the road, Stiles felt that need again. That craving to visit Derek's house. He knew, quite possibly that Peter might be there, but he'd only approached that subject when it arose. Stiles turned left instead of right, and Howl made a whining noise. Stiles didn't answer him though. He drove those extra minutes up to Derek's house, where now the sun was setting. He parked outside a moment to look at the house. He hasn't visited the house in six months. Not since he took Derek's clothes, pillow, and blanket to his house. Stiles got out, waiting for Howl to follow. Stiles breathed deeply in the smell of the dry burned wood as he entered the house. He noticed the couch looked darker in color. Howl then made a groaning noise, and touched Stiles's hand with his wet nose.  
  
"Let's go." Stiles said, staring on at the couch, remembering all the memories that couch held. None of them really good. They hopped back in Stiles's Jeep, and he drove as fast as he could to his house without being too reckless. Allison's car was parked behind Stiles's father's police car. When he came in the door, his father was on the couch. It was slow at the station nowadays, so his father spent more time at home. Though, their relationship was still a little quiet, mostly on Stiles's side.  
  
"Go up to my window." Stiles told Howl, before going inside his house. The TV was playing a comedy sitcom, while his father sat on the couch with some cookies on the coffee table, and a cup in his hand.  
  
"Hey, dad." Stiles greeted him.  
  
"Hey. That Allison girl is in your room. She said she wanted to wait up there for you." His father informed him.  
  
Stiles looked up at the stairs, "Thanks."  
  
"Stiles," His father stopped him a moment, "Is everything alright?" His expression read all kinds of worry and concern.  
  
"Everything's fine, dad." Stiles smiled a bit, and ran up the stairs. His room door was open, and Allison was sat on his bed looking around the room.  
  
"Hey, Allison. What's up?" Stiles smiled to her. She stayed seated, and Stiles noticed her cell phone rolling between her hands.  
  
"We're friends, right? So, it's okay if I talk to you about stuff? I mean, I don't really have anyone else to talk to." Allison asked, she didn't look up at him. She stared down at her phone as her hands kept rolling it around, or picking at the charger cover.  
  
Stiles chuckled, "Of course. I told you you can always come talk to me about anything." Stiles glanced at his closed window, remembering Howl sitting out there, "Do you mind if I let Howl in?" Stiles asked.  
  
Allison hesitated a moment, "You mean that wolf you still won't tell me about?" Her body became stiff, and she looked on guard.  
  
"He's a good wolf. He wouldn't hurt you. I shouldn't have to remind you." Stiles glared a bit, and went to his window.  
  
"Wait." Allison stopped him.  
  
"Allison, I promise, there's nothing to worry about." Stiles said, but she still looked like she was in kill mode. Stiles sighed, "Would it make you feel better if I told you about him?" Allison took a moment, and nodded.  
  
"I'm letting him in though. I don't want him thinking I forgot him." Stiles informed her, and opened the window for Howl to jump in. None of the lights outside were on, so Howl was only seen when he jumped in, making Allison become startled. Howl made no advance, or movement towards her in the room.  
  
"Howl, just go lay down." Stiles ordered him, but in a soft tone with a caress to his ear. Howl went up on his side of the bed, and curled up to lay down, facing them. Allison stood once Howl jumped on the bed.  
  
"Here." Stiles offered her his desk chair. She never took her eyes off of Howl, even when she sat down in the chair. Stiles kicked his shoes off, and took to sitting on his bed. Howl instantly crawled his way to curl up against Stiles where his head was in Stiles's lap. Stiles smiled, and went to petting Howl's head and running his hands through thinned out fur. It thickened during the winter, and when summer came along, Howl had to stay outside till he was done shedding.  
  
"The only reason I'm going to tell you about him and me is because I believe I can trust you, and you are my friend. You trust to come and talk to me, and I trust that you'll keep what I tell you about Howl between me and you." Stiles explained. Allison nodded, now pulling her eyes away from Howl to look at Stiles. Stiles went into his entire story about meeting Howl when he was six, and how Howl would take him home after they were done playing in the woods. He didn't go into detail of their times together, but he did smile down at Howl when he mentioned the red ball. Stiles then got to the fire that took his mother. Howl whimpered, and Stiles shushed him with some comforting petting. Stiles continued by going straight to seeing Howl in random places six years later, and then Howl saving him and Scott from Peter. Stiles didn't tell her he was the reason Scott was out there that night, but he did tell her that was the night he was bit. She didn't seem to react to that. She only looked down at Howl again.  
  
"He's saved my life so many times. Like Scott, he's my best friend. I know Scott thinks I'm crazy, but I know Howl understands what I say. Allison, he's good." Stiles promised again. Allison stood from the chair, still looking down at Howl. Howl raised his head, staring at her. Stiles didn't know what to think, or do, but he trusted Howl to not hurt her. He wasn't sure if he trusted Allison so much, but knew Howl could protect himself, and Stiles would use his magic. Allison inched closer, and reached out her hand to him. Howl took a moment, but met her hand with his nose, and she reached further to caress his ear. Stiles smiled to this.  
  
"If you met him when you were six, wouldn't that make him 13 years old?" Allison asked, still petting Howl.  
  
"I don't really know his age. I think he's older than 13." Stiles said, sliding his hand over Howl's back.  
  
"He's pretty old. Dogs don't even live that long, only if they're lucky." Allison speculated, "He doesn't even look or act old."  
  
"Yeah. I've never really thought much about it. I'm just glad he's around. He's been staying with me for a while now. Maybe it's his way of saying he's too old to be out there." Stiles shrugged, and Howl growled to that, making Allison retract her hand.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that! I'm sure you could still chase down a bunny." Stiles teased Howl. Howl growled again, bouncing up to his feet, and crawling on top of Stiles, nuzzling his wet nose against Stiles's neck to tickle him.  
  
"I'm sorry! Okay! I'm sorry!" Stiles laughed, and Howl got off him. When Stiles stopped laughing, he could hear Allison giggle a bit. He looked to see her smiling with a hand covering most of her mouth.  
  
"You're right. He is a good wolf." Allison nodded.  
  
Stiles sat up, "So, why did you come over again?"  
  
Allison sat back down with a sigh, "It's about Scott. I don't know how to talk to him again. My father still doesn't approve, but I want him back." She admitted, not looking at Stiles.  
  
"The father part, I get, but Scott's been waiting for you to be ready for a while. Are you afraid he doesn't want you back?" Stiles asked.  
  
"I don't know." Allison sighed again.  
  
"Well, he does. He doesn't shut up about you. He's always asking me if we've spoken recently. He wants you back more than anything." Stiles assured her. Allison just nodded. Stiles watched Allison's frown. He knew what she was feeling. He felt it too about Derek once. He hated this. He hated seeing Scott and Allison's relationship remind him of Derek. Hell, everything reminded him of Derek. Couldn't make toast without the stubbing toe of a thought of Derek. Allison didn't stay long after that. Stiles showed her some more of his magic, and then she left. Stiles should have stayed downstairs with his father and spent some kind of time with him, but that would require talking, and Stiles was hiding way too much. Stiles just went back to his room.

~ ~ ~

Stiles was out meditating like always. A normal day after school with Howl next to him. Stiles was getting stronger. If at any day he wanted to go searching for Peter, he could, but he thought it was better to keep getting stronger, and wait for Peter to show. Allison's phone call was very much awaited. Stiles hurried to their location in town. It was dark, and they had not succeeded in keeping Peter from turning a few of their classmates. A few casualties came with trying to stop him. There were three. Tonight was the third one. Last night were two. All three new werewolves, Scott took responsibility for. Stiles had not met them yet, and did not know their names. He just knew Peter had done this, and he needed to be stopped, but not for them. For Derek. Stiles heard gunshots under the train bridge. He saw Peter all Alpha wolfed out, and the Argents following behind him. Stiles halted his Jeep in front of Peter, and got out quickly.  
  
"Stiles." Peter growled lowly, with a smirk, "Here to do some more magic tricks?" It was snarky, but Stiles didn't react to it. He heard Howl growl next to him. Stiles had gotten better at harnessing his powers and calling upon them. Allison released an arrow, to which Peter heard, and moved out of the way. The arrow in turn, almost hit Stiles, but Stiles waved his hand to move the arrow before it hit him.  
  
"You have gotten better. Let's test it." Peter suggested, and began charging towards him.  
  
"Wait." Stiles told Howl, who was ready to charge as well. Peter's eyes were so animalistic. He looked crazed, and determined to kill Stiles in this one shot. Stiles waited till Peter was close enough. He raised his arms out, and stopped Peter from charging any further. Peter was stopped dead in his tracks easily. Though, Stiles had forgotten how strong he was, and when Peter fought back, he was harder to hold back. Stiles threw him across the road into a pillar on the bridge. Peter quickly got back up, and was moving too fast. Stiles almost missed him, throwing him back.  
  
"Fire!" Stiles commanded, and a small light, like a candle flame in his hand appeared. He concentrated on making it grow as Peter got back on his feet. Howl bought Stiles some time by jumping on Peter's back, and sinking his teeth into his neck, or at least tried to.  
  
"Don't! He's mine!" Stiles yelled at Allison, Chris, and the other hunters as they were running up to help. Stiles chanted a few words repeatedly to make the fire in his hand bigger and bigger.  
  
"Howl!" Stiles shouted. He was ready to throw the fire. Howl jumped off of Peter, and Stiles threw the fireball. It missed his target of in the middle of Peter's chest, and hit his arm. Peter howled at the pain, holding his arm. Once he gained his composure, he looked at the wound the fireball left. It was a deep burn, blisters, and oozing blood. Peter came charging at Stiles again, but Stiles wasn't ready for how fast he was from an injured arm. Stiles got claw marks against his upper arm and thigh. He fell to his knees, trying to block out the pain. He put his hands out in front of him, closed his eyes, and concentrated on Peter's body.  
  
He could hear Howl and Peter fighting. He could see Peter's anatomy in front of him. He reached his hand out slowly, and dug a hand into Peter's leg. He heard Peter roar loudly. Stiles then grabbed Peter's torso. He wanted Peter to suffer, always did. Peter had to suffer physically, like Stiles suffered emotionally. Stiles yelled loudly as he used all his strength to rip Peter's leg away from his body. He couldn't hold onto Peter after that, so he dropped him. Peter's roaring and screaming were nearly deafening, but very satisfying. Stiles had enough strength left to finish him. Stiles opened his eyes to see Howl laying on the ground against a pillar. Peter was still laying there screaming.  
  
Stiles lowered his head concentrating on gathering his energy to finish this, but Peter's screaming stopped. Stiles looked up to see Peter gone. Stiles looked to where he thought the Argents were, but Stiles hadn't realized the fight had moved away from them. Stiles painfully got to his feet to limp to the place where Peter was supposed to be. There was so much blood on the ground. Stiles then heard a heavy breathing behind him, and then Howl barking. Stiles wasn't ready. Stiles whipped around to see Peter standing over him. Stiles lifted his hands to push him away with his magic, but he was too slow. Peter slashed him across the torso again, and grabbed his head in his large paws. He raised Stiles up to be at eye level.  
  
"I'm going to kill you, Stiles." Peter smirked. The pain was more than he could say, or even think. The pain in his arm, his leg, and on his torso were practically minute to the pressure force Peter was grasping his head in. Stiles reached his hands up to Peter's hand as he screamed harder than he's ever screamed from the pain. His throat was going raw as more and more pressure was being placed. He really felt like his skull was going to crush at any second.  
  
He was then dropped to the ground, seeing Howl jump and latch onto Peter's back. Stiles's brain throbbed horribly and just laid there watching Howl aggressively bite and rip Peter's flesh off. Peter then threw Howl to the ground, but Howl got right back up, running to Peter's back to confuse him, so when Peter was off guard by trying to find Howl, Howl surprised him by jumping in front of him, and jumping up to latch onto his neck. Peter went down, being that he was with one leg, and Howl took no mercy and ripped Peter's neck apart.  
  
Stiles would have shown his excitement and happiness better if it wasn't for the horrible throbbing pain coursing through his head and body. He couldn't scream. He couldn't move, but the pain was blindingly agonizing. The last thing he saw before closing his eyes from the pain was Howl walking toward him. His blue eyes so bright in the night looking slightly different, but the pain kept him from thinking further on it. He felt Howl's wet nose - probably from blood - on his cheek, and a whimper. Sounds were getting faint, and he didn't notice the unconsciousness he fell into, mostly because the pain was going away slowly, helping him fall unconscious.

~ ~ ~

Stiles felt hot. He didn't know if it was just his sheets, or the air was too warm, but it was getting hotter. Stiles kicked his legs, but here were no sheets to kick away. Stiles opened his eyes to not see anything at first. He was in his bedroom, but nothing was different. Only the temperature was. There was no fire, no smoke. He just kept getting hotter and hotter. He was breathing heavy, and the heat was close to unbearable. Stiles took his shirt off, but that didn't help. He wasn't even sweating. Stiles stood from his bed to exit his room, but the door wouldn't open. It was locked. He didn't remember locking it. The heat was getting worse. Stiles looked down at his chest to see his skin a bright shade of red.  
  
"Dad!" He yelled, but there was no answer, and now Stiles was in full on pain.  
  
"Dad!!" He screamed. His skin felt like it was melting off him. He could see blisters bubbling on his hands, arms, up toward his chest, on his face. He felt them down his back, over his legs. Stiles was screaming in agony, and could smell something horrible in the air. He quickly came to realize it was his flesh he smelled burning. Stiles fell to his knees, but still turned the door handle to get it open. He screamed and screamed for his father. He could see black char of his skin.  
  
"Dad!!" He screamed even more.

~ ~ ~

It was dark again, and his eyes weren't close this time. Stiles heard heavy breathing behind him. He knew distinctly that it wasn't a heavy breathing he should be scared of. He felt an embarrassment from hearing it because it was two people doing what two people do behind closed doors.  
  
"Stiles." One voice growled lowly. Stiles froze. Now he didn't want to turn around. The other voice moaned, and that made Stiles whip his head around. He was in his room again, standing off in the corner. On the bed, he saw himself and Derek. Their shirts were off, and Derek was laying over him as they kissed. Stiles didn't question this. He could tell this was a dream by him watching 'him' and Derek. That was the first give away. The other was, Derek was there, and that's impossible. Derek is dead, and as Stiles remembered that, tears swelled in his eyes. Stiles watched himself arch up against Derek's mouth as Derek kissed down his neck and chest. Stiles wanted to feel what his other self was feeling. It was horrible not remembering. Derek lifted up to take his other self's pants off. Derek paused, looking down at him.  
  
"What?" Stiles's other form asked.  
  
"You're so beautiful." Derek said, and the real Stiles had to hold back a sob. He wanted to leave. He couldn't continue to watch this. Stiles went for the door, but it wouldn't open. The Stiles laying under Derek was gasping now. His moans and breathing was so loud. He moaned Derek's name, and Stiles wanted it to stop.  
  
"Derek?" Stiles's other self sounded scared, "Derek?" Stiles whipped back around to see his other self holding Derek's face. Blood gushed out of Derek's mouth onto the other Stiles's chest. A bloody hole formed in the middle of Derek's back, and the other Stiles screamed.

~ ~ ~

"Stiles!" Derek yelled, "Are you listening to me?" Stiles was standing in front of Derek. They were outside, and Derek looked concerned.  
  
"Stiles?" Derek's voice was gentler, and he cupped Stiles's cheek. Stiles jerked away from Derek.  
  
"You're not real." He said, stepping away.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Derek now looked full on worried. Stiles wanted more than anything to embrace Derek and take in his scent like he used to, but it would only hurt because this was just a dream. Stiles shook his head, and began to walk away.  
  
"Don't just walk away!" Derek called after him, "Stiles, where are you going?" He asked, but Stiles didn't answer. He needed to find his way out of this dream.  
  
"Stiles!" Derek called again, "Stop!" Derek grabbed Stiles's arm, but Stiles jerked his arm away.  
  
"You are not real!" Stiles yelled at him.  
  
"What does that mean? Of course I'm real!" Derek argued back, and came closer, but slowly, "Stiles, please. Whatever's going on, we can figure it out."  
  
Stiles shook his head, "No! You're dead! You died! I watched you die!" Stiles yelled at him, holding himself.  
  
"Stiles-"  
  
"Stop!" Stiles interrupted him because he kept getting closer. Stiles needed to wake up. Derek got an angry look on his face, and grabbed Stiles.  
  
"I'm not dead! Look at me. Look, you can touch me. Stiles, I'm right here." Derek seemed determined to convince Stiles, but Stiles knew this was a dream.  
  
Derek frowned, "Alright. Fine. If you do believe this is a dream, and that I'm really dead, why are you fighting this so much? If I'm really dead, what's wrong with having me like this in a dream?" He asked.  
  
"Because it hurts too much." Stiles lowered his head, and closed his eyes. He couldn't look at Derek anymore. He felt Derek's grip loosen and become a gentle hold. His thumbs caressed on Stiles's arms, and then he pulled Stiles close to him. Stiles didn't fight this time, but his body was stiff at the touch.  
  
"Just let me hold you." Derek cooed, his voice soothing in his ear. Stiles let his animosity go, and melted into Derek's arms. Stiles breathed in Derek's scent, and it was how he remembered it, how Derek's clothes in his room reminded him.  
  
"Stiles." Derek gasped gutturally. Stiles pulled away to see blood pouring out of Derek's mouth.  
  
"No!!" Stiles screamed, closing his eyes, and holding his head.

~ ~ ~ 

Stiles watched as Peter - in his Alpha form - held Derek up in the air, an arm threw his chest. Derek was bleeding profusely. Puddles of thick, dark blood quickly formed on the pavement. Peter's laughter was grating as he threw Derek away.

~ ~ ~

Stiles heard a faint beeping sound. It was more than annoying. He didn't know where he was, but it was dark, save the only light that produced as a kind of nightlight. Stiles's vision was more than blurry. Nothing took shape. The only thing Stiles thought was something was a profound black figure in the corner of the room with bright red eyes. It scared him, but he couldn't move. He felt a horrible pain through his body as he tried to move because whatever the black figure was, his conscience was telling him it couldn't be good. He heard his own voice groan and grunt at the pain from trying to move.  
  
The figure got closer, and Stiles vision was still horribly blurry. The figure placed a part of its self on him, and the pain intensified, but quickly went away. Stiles went still. The next time he heard the beeping sound again the room was brighter, and there was another sound in the room. It was like a television with a sitcom playing its laughing track. Stiles groaned, not wanting to open his eyes because even having his eyes closed, the light was too bright.  
  
"Stiles?" He heard a familiar man asked. Stiles scrunched his face at the brightness bothering him more as he woke up more.  
  
"What's the matter? Are you in pain?" He voice asked. Stiles didn't notice the pain till it was mentioned. Stiles wanted to lift his arm to shield his eyes.  
  
"No. Don't move." The voice had hands, and they held down his arms, "Open your eyes. Talk to me."  
  
Stiles opened his mouth to speak first, "Too bright." He said, and the hands left his arms quickly. The brightness soon followed, and Stiles cautiously opened his eyes. It felt like déja vu as his vision was blurry at first, but cleared. The room felt way too familiar too, but he supposed it was because he'd been in a hospital room before.  
  
"Hey." The voice cooed, and this time Stiles knew it was his father. He was sitting in a chair, and holding Stiles's hand. Stiles looked at his face for awhile trying to make his mind comprehend where he was, who was next to him, and what that person was saying. He was also trying to remember what happened to get him in the hospital, and why he was in so much pain. His father must have read his face because he looked over and above Stiles to fiddle with something in one hand.  
  
"Better?" His father asked, and Stiles slowly began to feel the pain lessen, and his body go loose.  
  
"Dad?" Stiles's voice was groggy, and his throat felt very dry.  
  
"Hold on." His father said, letting his hand go and out of his viewpoint. He came back with a pink cup with a straw sticking out of it.  
  
"Drink first." His father ordered, and held the straw to Stiles's mouth. Stiles found it hard to move, but managed to hold his head up to take the straw in his mouth and drink the cool water. He must have drank the entire cup. He breathed heavy as he laid back down. His throat still felt dry and a little raw, like he'd been screaming.  
  
"Dad," His voice still didn't sound right, "What happened?" He asked. It was coming back to him, but in such little pieces that he ended up with nothing.  
  
"It was another animal attack. We had them a lot lately through the town, but we finally got the things that did it. It was two mountain lions." His father told him.  
  
"Mountain lions?" Stiles questioned, closing his eyes because the room was spinning a bit too much for him.  
  
"Yeah. They tore you up pretty badly. Good thing your friend Allison was with you. Her and her father brought you to the hospital. Said you two went out in the woods because she wanted to practice her archery." His father continued. Stiles - even in this semi conscious state - knew that was a big lie, but to go right along with it.  
  
"You know, I think I remember that actually." Stiles chuckled slightly. There was a pause but only a few second before Stiles heard a door open.  
  
"Sheriff?" It was Melissa. Stiles smiled from hearing her voice.  
  
"He's awake." His father said.  
  
"I'm just a little dizzy, but I'm up." Stiles told her, keeping his eyes closed.  
  
"That's because of the drugs we gave you, kid. How bad was the pain when you woke up?" She asked, and the beeping machine stopped. Stiles sighed in relief.  
  
"Um, on a scale of 1 to 10?" Stiles asked.  
  
"10 being the most painful." She added.  
  
Stiles thought a moment, "An 8?" Stiles guessed.  
  
"Okay. I'll change your bandages later when the morphine settles better. Sheriff, ring me in fifteen." She informed them. Stiles then felt her cool hand on his, "I'm so glad you're okay, hon."  
  
"Thanks. I better see the pictures later though." Stiles smiled.  
  
Stiles could hear the smile in her hummed response, "I'll let Scott know you're up, but you'll get to see him tomorrow." She promised, and left the room.  
  
"Dad?" Stiles held his hand out for his father to take. His father responds with his hand, and a hum, "How long was I out this time?"  
  
"Um. Okay." His father's voice sounded very unsure of answering, "I don't want you to freak out."  
  
Stiles opened his eyes, but regretted it instantly, "How long, dad?"  
  
"A little over two weeks." His father answered.  
  
"What?" Stiles asked, abruptly, not opening his eyes again.  
  
"You lost so much blood. Your body went into a coma to recover as you received blood transfusions." His father added. Two weeks. Two weeks he's been asleep. Two weeks he missed. How was Howl? How was the town? Would his magic still be there? How did Peter's Alpha poison not kill him? Did they clean out his wounds before bringing him to the hospital? Stiles's worry overwhelmed him, and he could feel himself about to cry.  
  
"Stiles? Son, it's okay." His father must have noticed. Stiles didn't say anything. The drugs were difficult to argue with, so he let himself cry. It took a while, but once he calmed, he hiccuped a few times.  
  
"Come here." His father said, placing, what felt like, a tissue to his face. His father wiped away his tears, and even cleaned his nose up. His father hadn't done this for him since he was very little. Stiles still couldn't remember what really got him in the hospital, but he knew Scott would be coming over. He probably knew if Allison told him. Stiles went back to sleep after his breakdown. His body was exhausted, and the drugs were weighing his body down.

~ ~ ~

The next he woke up was by Melissa calling his name, and stroking his head.  
  
"Come on, Stiles. I gotta change your bandages." She told him.  
  
"Can't you just do it while I sleep?" He asked, with a groan.  
  
"No. Now, wake up." She told him, using her mother voice. Stiles sighed opening his eyes, and not feeling dizzy, or his vision blurry. The lights were off, except for the nightlight over his bed.  
  
Stiles looked around as Melissa took the blankets off him, "Where's my dad?" He asked.  
  
"He went to get some dinner. He's bringing you back something." She told him, and Stiles watch her do her thing, "Your father tells me you don't remember much. Do you remember where you were hurt?"  
  
Stiles shook his head, "Not really. I know there's pain, but the drugs don't help me know where. It's just everywhere." He chuckled. Melissa untied his gown at the top on his left shoulder to reveal a white bandage over his upper arm. It had spots of blood on it. She pulled the bandage away to show four stitched lines across his arm. There were a little red, yellow, and green bruising.  
  
"These are looking good." Melissa smiled. She picked up a bottle and a cotton balls, pressing some of the liquid in the bottle on the cotton ball, and dabbing at the stitches. It stung a little, but it was bearable. When she finished there and taped a new bandage on, she moved to his stomach. There was a much larger bandage there, and Stiles really didn't remember getting injured there. Melissa pulled the bandage off and these four lines were darker looking with purples and reds.  
  
"These were harder to get control of. They were so deep, we could see your organs. So, they well take longer to heal." She informed him, as she cleaned them the same as his arm. She placed another new bandage on, and then move around to the other side to untied more of his gown pulling it away just so his right thigh was showing, but his privates were still covered. Stiles didn't find this embarrassing at all. She was a nurse, and the closest person to a mother to him. He wouldn't want anyone else to take care of him. She took the bandage off, and these four were the same as his arm.  
  
"You're healing up real nicely. How’s the pain?" She asked.  
  
"It's not so bad right now." He shrugged, but that hurt his arm.  
  
"We're gonna leave in the stitches in your arm and leg till the end of this week, but the ones on your stomach will stay in longer. We'll see when we take the others out." Melissa told him, covering him back up and tying the gown back together. She put the blankets back over him, and gathered her things together.  
  
"So, when can I go home?" Stiles asked.  
  
She chuckled, "We'll see at the end of the week. If your stomach looks good, we'll send you home." She told him. Stiles frowned not knowing how Howl was doing. He knew the wolf could take care of himself, but being with him for so long consecutively makes him worry more than needed. His father came back with dinner, and Stiles wondered how he ate if he was asleep. His father explained to him about the fluids they were giving him, and having to feed him through a tube. Stiles apologized for worrying his father, but his dad just smiled and hugged him. His dad left a few hours later with a promise of coming back tomorrow afternoon.

~ ~ ~

Stiles was running through the dark. His lungs burned, and he began to limp. The darkness began to take form into a long road and trees shot up along the road. Stiles stopped from a sudden person in front of him.  
  
Stiles squinted, "Derek?" Derek opened his eyes, but they were bright red, and it was worrying at first. Derek didn't say anything, and Stiles felt an odd pain, and a warm liquid fill his mouth. Derek's eyes looked down at Stiles's stomach, and Stiles looked down as well. Stiles was holding his stomach together to keep his organs inside. There was so much blood on his hands and the ground.

~ ~ ~

Stiles woke up with a startle to find his room empty, and the sun shinning in through the window. Stiles sighed and pulled the blankets away, and carefully pulled up his gown to see the big bandage on his stomach. He didn't know why he would dream of something like that. Of Derek with red eyes, and his stomach slashed open. Stiles couldn't remember if Derek smiled in his dream, but that thought was fleeting. He didn't even know what his dream meant, if it meant anything.  
  
Stiles put his gown back down, and covered up with the blankets, seeing as his room was very cold. He tried to go back to sleep, but he couldn't. He kept seeing Derek's face. He wanted to curl up with one of Derek's shirts, but those were all in his room. Stiles looked to the clock on the wall reading half past 10. He was hungry. He didn't eat a lot last night with his father. Mostly because it hurt his stitches when food went down. When he felt like he was going to throw up is when he stopped eating. His stitches felt better today, and he really wanted to get out of bed. Stiles threw his blankets off, and carefully slid himself to the edge. His stitches hurt too much. Stiles huffed knowing he couldn't get out of the bed alone, not to mention walking. Stiles pressed the nurse button on his bed, and in less than five minutes Melissa came in.  
  
"Good morning, Stiles." She smiled, but stopped at seeing his blankets pulled away, and him sitting so close to the edge of his bed, "We going somewhere?" She asked, coming closer.  
  
"I wanna walk around." Stiles told her.  
  
"Well, let me get a wheelchair. You can't walk on your leg until the stitches come out." She told him, and waited for him to nod before leaving the room. When she came back, she parked the wheelchair right up to his bed so all he'd have to do is swing to the right to sit in it. Melissa came to his side to help him move his legs over to the edge, and then firmly held him by his good arm to level him down to the wheelchair slowly. Stiles's stitches tugged at his stomach and leg, even when he wasn't moving them. When Stiles finally sat down, he closed his eyes and breathed heavy to will away the pain.  
  
"You okay? Your morphine is still hooked up to you, do you need it?" She asked, hooking his morphine bag to the long pole attached to the back of the wheelchair.  
  
"No. I'm okay. Do you think I can get it take out, actually?" He asked, calming the pain down with a little meditation. At least he hadn't lost his touch in that.  
  
"If you're sure you don't need it. I don't think I've ever had a teenage patient ask if they can have their morphine taken away, let alone you. You used to fight me to keep it." Melissa chuckled, wheeling Stiles away from the bed, and towards the door.  
  
"I can deal with the pain. It's not that big a deal." Stiles shrugged his good shoulder. He's learned to leave his left arm limp.  
  
"Let's get through today. If you don't need it, I'll take it out." She assured him, wheeling him out into the hall. Some nurses gave a hello and good morning to Stiles. He'd been here too many times to know these nurses enough like this. Stiles supposed it was mostly because of his father's status as Sheriff of the town. Stiles gave them tired smiles. He could still go for some sleep, but he blamed it on poor nourishment.  
  
Melissa wheeled Stiles to the cafeteria for his breakfast. They actually got there when lunch was finished being put out. Melissa went to the back to get any leftover breakfast for Stiles. Like a good mother, Melissa knew what he liked, and got plenty of it. Stiles ate hungrily, almost forgetting about his stitched stomach. Melissa reminded him to go slow, but his stitches told him faster than her. Stiles hated not being able to eat as much as he really wanted to. Now he had pain and a not full enough stomach.  
  
"Don't worry, kiddo. You'll heal up in no time, and then you can stuff yourself till you get sick." Melissa smiled, taking his tray, and throwing away whatever food Stiles left behind.  
  
"Can you take me back to my room, please?" Stiles asked with a frown.  
  
"Sure, sweetheart." She passed her hand over his head. Recovery was torture. Stiles knew the morphine drug all too well, and he wasn't sure why his body was having a bad reaction to it. He used to use it up to get him so high, but all it did now was make him sick and dizzy. Stiles wondered if it was from his magic. He wondered if he still had his powers. When Melissa brought him back to his room, and helped him back up into his bed, Stiles took a moment to rest and wait for her to leave.  
  
Once Stiles willed away his pain, he sat up, and looked to the flowers on his night stand. They were beginning to die, and Stiles had practiced enough with his powers to bring small things like these back to life, but only for a few seconds. It wasn't one of the skills he cared to learn, but he wanted to at least try everything. Stiles only saw a flower twitch, and that was all he was going to get. He needed to go out in the woods. He needed to meditate and gather the Earth's energy. He missed it's warmth. He missed having that connection.  
  
Stiles spent his boring time in the hospital watching TV, and sleeping if he could. They brought him lunch, and he ate it slowly. He kept checking the clock after every episode of a show he was watching. He remembered Scott was going to visit, and Stiles hoped he'd bring Allison, or they could call her to know what happened. Maybe Scott already knows what happened. Stiles pressed the nurse button, and this time, it wasn't Melissa.  
  
"What can I do you for, dear?" The middle aged nurse asked.  
  
"Um, can you please get Ms. McCall? I need to talk to her." Stiles asked, sticking one leg out from under his blanket because his body was in the middle of cold and hot, and it was difficult to get a comfortable temperature.  
  
"Sure, but she's busy with other patients. It'll take a while." She told him with a frown.  
  
He nodded anyway, "I can wait." The nurse left the room with a bit of a smile, and Stiles turned back to his TV. It did take a while, but she showed with a tired smile.  
  
"Hey, Stiles. You okay?" She asked. She was obviously tired, but still had her worried face on.  
  
Stiles turned his TV off, "I'm okay. Is Scott still coming today?" Stiles asked.  
  
"Yeah. You want to call him?" She asked, pulling her cell phone out.  
  
"He's still in class, but can I hang on to it? Just so I can call him when he gets out." Stiles requested.  
  
"Of course, hon. I'm not expecting any calls." She smiled, giving over her cell phone, "Is that all you needed? You had lunch?"  
  
Stiles frowned, keeping his eyes down on her phone, "Yeah. It was okay. Do you think I can get this needle out of my arm now?" Stiles lifted his right arm.  
  
Melissa chuckled, "It's not the end of the day yet. When Scott leaves, I'll take it out." She seemed to promise, and left him alone again. Stiles stared down at the phone for a few minutes. Stiles sighed and dialed the one number he should have forgotten, but never will. He didn't know why he called it, even when his mind told him it was stupid, he still hit the call button. Surprisingly, it actually rang instead of going straight to voice mail. It rang and rang, and it brought tears to Stiles's eyes, but no one answered, and the answering machine wasn't the voice he was hoping for. It was just the standard machine. Derek never bothered to record anything. Stiles pulled the phone away from his ear after he heard the beep. There was no point in calling Derek's number. He wasn't going to answer, and the answering machine wasn't his voice.  
  
Stiles laid his bed back so he could properly lay down. It was hard to lay on either of his sides, but he managed a good position on his good hip, and his bad arm outstretched so he didn't lay on it. Melissa's phone laid next to him, and Stiles closed his eyes thinking of Derek. It did nothing but depresses him, but his empty hospital room was quiet. He was severely injured and the only person he wanted there was Derek. Stiles fell asleep, halfway from boredom, the other half from an actual comfy position. It only seemed like a minute when he woke up again to someone rubbing his arm and saying his name quietly. Stiles opened his eyes to see Scott standing there, smiling.  
  
"Hey." Stiles smiled, tiredly.  
  
"Hey. Glad you're finally awake. Everyone was excited to hear about the news. You might be getting some visitors." Scott smiled wide.  
  
"Visitors? Like who?" Stiles asked sarcastically because Stiles didn't have any friends outside of Scott and Allison. Not anymore, anyway.  
  
"I know you haven't met the newbies, but I'm telling you, you know who they are, and they want to come by." Scott informed him, and Stiles rolled his eyes. "The lacrosse team wants to visit too. Other students even filled your locker with 'get well' stuff."  
  
"How'd they get in my locker?" Stiles asked, skeptically, already knowing it was Scott who left it open for them.  
  
Scott smiled sheepishly, "Most of it wouldn't even fit in the locker, so I took most of it to your house." Stiles liked that people cared, but with the lingering thought of Derek, no one or their sympathies really matter.  
  
"Have you seen Howl around?" Stiles asked, moving his bed back up so he’d sit up comfortably. He scooted over a bit so Scott could sit at his feet.  
  
"No. I figured he took back to the woods since you haven't been home." Scott shook his head.  
  
"They don't know when I'm going home, so could you find him? Check on him? Let him know why I haven't been home?" Stiles asked of Scott, and his best friend nodded.  
  
"Of course, dude. You think he's back at Derek's place like he used to be?" Scott asked, which reminded Stiles of his dreams. He'd been thinking of Derek before Scott came here, but hearing his name aloud was almost like a fitting puzzle piece. The dreams of Derek dying over and over. The one with Derek's werewolf eyes glowing red instead of blue. The blurry one of him in this hospital room, and red eyes glowing close to him.  
  
"Scott, what can kill a werewolf?" Stiles asked bluntly.  
  
"Um," Scott chuckled at the suddenness, "Being cut in half, obviously. Not being shot though, even in the head. Well, with the right bullet, and without the cure, that can definitely kill us. Uh, ripping out the heart is another. Why?" Stiles thought back to that horrible night of Derek's death. He didn't remember seeing a heart in Peter's hand, but it all happened so fast.  
  
"And you said you didn't find Derek's body, right?" Stiles asked, glancing up at him.  
  
"Yeah. The scent went dead. We all assume Peter took him. Stiles, are you okay?" Scott put a hand on Stiles’s calf.  
  
"Yeah." Stiles didn't look up at him.  
  
"What's with all the Derek interrogation?" Scott chuckled, but it fell flat when Stiles didn't respond with a laugh. "Stiles?" But Stiles didn't want to reply.  
  
Scott's voice went stern, "Stiles, I've been smelling your emotions for months. It's been nothing but depression and grieving. You are going to tell me what Derek meant to you, right now." Stiles's insides felt knotted. His breathing passage was tight, and his lungs felt constricted. This was too much. He didn't know how to tell Scott. He didn't even know how he would react.  
  
"Stiles!" Scott shouted to grab his attention. Stiles shot his stare to him. Stiles was scared. He didn't know why he was scared to tell Scott, but the feeling wouldn't stop.  
  
"Stiles, just tell me." Scott's eyes were soft. He was so concerned. Stiles was sure Scott could smell his emotion right now. Stiles found a breath and took it.  
  
"I loved him, Scott. I- I still love him." Stiles confessed, tears burning at his eyes. Scott didn't look too surprised.  
  
"Did you hear me?" Stiles asked, not liking Scott's unfazed expression.  
  
"Yeah. You love him." Scott nodded, with a bit of a smile.  
  
Stiles narrowed his eyes, "Why aren't you freaking out? Why do you look so calm?"  
  
Scott smiled a bit bigger, "Like I said, I could smell your emotions, even when Derek was alive. I knew you had the scent of arousal, and I just chalked it up to love when I saw how you took care of Derek that night he was attack by Peter, and then we went after him. It was more than sex."  
  
"You're not as dumb as you look, Scotty." Stiles huffed a smile.  
  
"Did he love you back?" Scott asked, and Stiles's heart ached. His smile dissipated quickly, and his gaze fell to his lap.  
  
"Oh, Stiles." Scott sympathetically comforted, gripping Stiles's leg firmer. Stiles shook off the feeling once his vision went blurry with tears.  
  
"I think he did, but he never said it. We were actually fooling around for months, but it was only till the night before the night of his death that he agreed to making us an actual thing. He didn't really want to because he thought he would hurt me or get me killed since he's apparently got a track record of dating people and they die." Stiles chuckled, but it fell flat just as quick, "That was the night we actually-" Stiles couldn't finish. It was too personal. It was still too soon for him to even talk about that night. It was also a little embarrassing to talk about that much with Scott.  
  
"Stiles, I'm so sorry, dude." Scott said, caressing his thumb on Stiles's leg, "You know, sometimes when I'm around you, I can smell Derek on you. It's not as strong as it used to be, and it's only there for a moment." Stiles almost couldn't control his tears from that.  
  
"His bags of clothes were still at his house. They're in my room." Stiles informed him. Stiles didn't want to talk about this anymore. He needed to change the subject.  
  
"What's happened these past two weeks?" He asked.  
  
"Um, I've been busy with the newbies. They're kind of hard to control. You should see me. I don't think I've ever scared people before." Scott chuckled.  
  
"You were pretty hard to control too when you got bit." Stiles reminded him with a laugh.  
  
"And how would you know that?! Oh, wait, don't tell me. Derek." Scott playfully glared. Stiles gave a nod, though Derek's name was still hard for him to hear, Stiles knew what Scott was doing by that. He was trying to help Stiles with his grieving, even if Derek died close to 9 months ago, it's still felt like a fresh wound, and Stiles couldn't wait for that feeling to stop.  
  
"How's Allison?" Stiles asked, changing the subject again.  
  
"She's good. She'll be really happy to hear you're awake." Scott nodded, looking down at the blankets.  
  
"You two still haven't talked yet?" Stiles frowned.  
  
"No! I don't think it's either of our faults really. She's busy training with her dad, and I'm busy with the newbies. I think it's good she's keeping her mind on that, and I'm doing my thing. Doesn't mean I stopped loving her and wanting to be with her." Scott groaned, pushing a hand through his hair. Stiles rolled his eyes because they were totally stupid. He was definitely gonna throw an intervention for them.  
  
"You two are stupid." Stiles snorted at Scott's whining, "I wish I could go outside." Stiles flexed his hand, really wanting to meditate.  
  
"Maybe mom will let me take you outside tomorrow. It's the weekend, so I'll be with you in the afternoon. I gotta run the newbies." Scott suggested.  
  
"What do you mean, run them?" Stiles squinted with interest.  
  
"It's this new thing I've got them doing when the full moon is close. We run in the early morning to blow off some energy. I usually have them running everyday now anyway, and then I have them practicing control." Scott smiled a bit. Stiles could tell Scott was proud of himself for being a good teacher, and Stiles was proud of him too.  
  
"Does this kinda make you their Alpha?" Stiles asked, "Oh, could you get me some water?" He pointed to the pink cup and pitcher on the table away from his bed.  
  
Scott stood to get Stiles his water, "I'm not an Alpha though. Can an Omega be an Alpha?"  
  
Stiles drank surprisingly heavily from the cup, "I don't know. I guess if they accepted you as their Alpha, maybe. I don't know that much about werewolves, dude." Stiles shrugged.  
  
"And I know about as much as Derek and Peter taught me, but I think I'm doing alright. I decided that if I really need werewolf info, I'll go to Chris." Scott shrugged, climbing back up on the bed.  
  
"You think he'd actual help you? I just don't see Chris Argent: Werewolf Hunter, helping a werewolf who's dating his daughter out if the goodness of his heart." Stiles sarcastically said.  
  
"It wouldn't hurt to try though." Scott sighed. They conversed about different things until Scott had to leave. His phone went off with a call from one of the newbies. Scott didn't tell Stiles what it was about. He just said goodbye and left with a promise of visiting tomorrow. Stiles hated being confined to a bed. He wanted to be involved. He wanted to go outside and meditate. He wanted to take a drive. He wanted to be with Howl. He felt like this hospital stay would be a lot nicer with Howl there.  
  
Stiles turned his TV on, and flipped through the channels with complete frustration and boredom. Stiles pressed the nurse button to get some food brought to him. It wasn't anything special, and Stiles watched his TV as well as the clock. He didn't know if he could take this for another 3 days. His father popped in for a few minutes, saying he was sorry he was late because if all the paperwork at the station. Stiles smiled and assured his father it was alright.  
  
It wasn't more than 20 minutes later that Melissa came in to tell them visiting hours were over. She promised to come back to check on him after she showed his father out. Stiles was tired from laying around and being bored. So, he closed his eyes and fell into being half asleep. He barely noticed Melissa come in. He was semiconscious, and asked if he could have his morphine needle taken out. Stiles didn't get an answer before he fell to sleep.

~ ~ ~

Stiles was laying in bed with Derek naked and close. Derek was so warm next to him, and Stiles's body felt completely at an easing calm.  
  
"You never told me about that wolf of yours." Derek mentioned. Stiles lifted his head to look at Derek. His eyes were closed, and a faint smile on his lips. Stiles heard a thumping sound at his window, and watched Howl jump in the room.  
  
"Howl! Close your eyes!" Stiles squealed in surprise, covering him and Derek up. Howl bowed his head and closed his eyes. Stiles reached for their clothes as they scrambled to put them on.  
  
"Alright. You can look now." Stiles told Howl. Howl suddenly jump up on the bed, and began growling at Derek.  
  
"Woh! Howl, it's okay. Derek is a good guy." Stiles tried to assure Howl. Derek made his eyes glow his werewolf blue, but Howl growled louder and bared his teeth.  
  
"Howl! Stop it!" Stiles yelled at the wolf, but he didn't stop. Derek just stared back at him.  
  
"Why isn't he submitting to me?" Derek asked, but more to himself. He made his eyes glow again, but this time they were red. Howl's blue eyes then turned the same red.  
  
"What's going on?" Stiles asked, letting go of Howl. Derek reached out a hand to Howl, and Howl quickly gnashed his teeth into Derek's wrist.  
  
"Howl!" Stiles screamed, but Derek wasn't fighting Howl. Derek's skin began to grow black veins running up his arm, covering his chest, face, and more than likely, the rest of him.  
  
"Howl! Stop!" Stiles yelled. When Derek had become completely black like he had been burned, him and Howl began to dissipate together. They slowly turned into black smoke that swirled together. Stiles felt a horrible pain in his stomach and leg. He was screaming in agony. 

~ ~ ~

Stiles jolted awake from the pain. He was laying on his side with the bad leg, and in that angle, the stitches on his stomach were pulling tight. Stiles pulled the blanket away to see a little bit of blood. He must have ripped a stitch or two. Stiles pushed the nurse button. Just as he moved his eyes up, a shadow figure in the corner of his eye moved. Stiles shot his head to its direction, but nothing was there and his door was wide open. Stiles pressed the nurse button three more times. It took a couple minutes, but a male nurse came rushing in.  
  
"What's wrong?" The nurse asked. Stiles looked over at him, and pulled his blankets away to show the blood. "I'll be right back." The nurse said, and ran out of the room. Stiles continued to look around the room. He didn't know if the person, or thing was still in there with him, but the fear wouldn't shake. The same nurse came back with supplies to clean him up. He helped Stiles onto his back slowly.  
  
"Can you tell me what happened?" The nurse asked, putting gloves on, and then pulled the bandage away.  
  
"I don't really know. I think my sleeping position made something tear." Stiles guessed as they both looked down at his stomach. Stitches were definitely torn. The nurse cleaned the blood away, and looked around to his machines to turn a dial. Stiles realized his morphine was still hooked up, and that's what the nurse was adjusting.  
  
He began rubbing a different liquid over the part where the skin had actually ripped and another stitch popped, "This will help numb the skin while I fix your stitches." He said, threading a needle, "Don't watch, okay?" Stiles obviously didn't listen. Stiles could barely feel anything. Maybe a little sting, but he was practically numb. The nurse unthreaded the two stitches to attach the new thread, and weave it through.  
  
Stiles's head began to feel light, and he laid it down, but still watched the nurse work. It didn't take him long. He bandaged Stiles back up with a new one, and checked his other stitches, cleaned them, and replaced the bandages. Stiles closed his eyes when the guy was checking his leg. It was really involuntary that Stiles fell asleep, especially with himself so exposed under just a gown as the male nurse adjusted the gown to uncover only Stiles's leg. Stiles didn't have another crazy dream, and he was thankful for that. He couldn't stand anymore of them. He blamed the morphine they gave him. With his new open mind to magic, he didn't like the effects the medicine gave to his subconscious.

~ ~ ~

The next few days in the hospital were pretty much the same. He watched TV, ate, spent time with Scott, and slept a lot. They wouldn't take out his morphine needle because of the incident, and he also wracked up more days to his time there. It was only until the fourth day that Allison came to visit. She watched TV with him, and even got Melissa to let him go outside. Allison wheeled him out, but they had to stay in the front of the hospital. Stiles could see the forest in the distance. He hated that he couldn't just walk over there, or drive his Jeep to it.  
  
"Can you meditate out here?" Allison asked, pulling her jacket closer to her from the cool afternoon Autumn breeze. Stiles was wearing Melissa's jacket since he didn't have one. He closed his eyes and tried to open himself up to the Earth, but there was too much unnatural noise. The ground was concrete, and there just wasn't a lot of life like in the forest. Nothing was raw in civilization.  
  
"I can't." Stiles sighed, "I have to be in the woods." He opened his eyes and looked over at Allison. She frowned with him. She knew how much magic meant to him. How much a part of him it became. Stiles felt empty and cold. Once he healed enough, he was definitely going to go as far as he can and bask in the Earth. They sat outside a while just enjoying the breeze. Allison even went to get them a snack. It wasn't long before Stiles wanted to go back in because he was getting too cold. He wanted to go back to sleep. Allison soon left after he was settled in bed.  
  
The next day and the day after, only his father visited. He didn't mind that Scott or Allison didn't come. He knew they were busy. It was on the eleventh day of being in the hospital that Stiles had had enough. He was grouchy, and grumpy, and cranky. He snipped at everyone, even Melissa. He wanted to go home. He would rather wallow away in his own bed than in the hospital. He'd at least have a constant company there.  
  
It was dinner time, and Stiles actually threw the tray screaming, "I wanna go home!". Melissa came in to yell at him, and Stiles just rolled on his side away from her. The stitches in his arm and leg were almost healed. His belly still needed time since he had ripped them twice over the days he's been there.  
  
"You know, after you ate, we were going to tell you you could go home, but you've ruined it." Melissa said, picking the tray up. Stiles turned to look at her, "Yeah, your dad is coming soon to get you. I'll take a look at your stitches before you leave." She added, walking out of the room. Stiles felt like the biggest jerk ever. He was upset, but even he didn't expect to react like that.  
  
Someone else came in to pick up the mess on the floor, but Stiles didn't look to see who. It didn't matter who, really. Stiles was a being a brat, and it should be Stiles cleaning up the mess. He knew that. Melissa came in a bit later to look at his stitches. Stiles couldn't wait to get in his comfy bed. To take a shower with his own water pressure. To be on his laptop. Most importantly, he couldn't wait to see Howl again. He didn't know how the wolf would know he was back home, but Stiles was close to full recovery.  
  
Melissa was able to take out some of the stitches in his leg and arm, but his belly still need more time. Melissa cleaned and bandaged Stiles up, and it wasn't long till his father showed with clothes for him. Stiles was glad his dad was smart and got him sweatpants instead of jeans. They wheeled him out of there since he wasn't allowed to really be walking without crutches until the stitches in his leg came out.  
  
"Can we please get some real food?" Stiles asked, as his father and him drove off. His father chuckled and went to Stiles's favorite place. Stiles was nearly done with his fries when they got home. His father ran around the car to give him his crutches. Stiles had a little trouble, and it hurt some, but he made it in the house. Getting up the stairs was a different story. His father helped him up them, by basically being the weight Stiles leaned on the most. His father also helped him to his bed, and Stiles laid down. His father ran back downstairs to get the food and Stiles's crutches. Stiles looked to his window knowing that if Howl came knocking, Stiles would have to get up to let him in. His father came back setting Stiles's drink down, getting his burger out, and his own fries.  
  
"These are yours." Stiles said, holding his hand out to take the fries.  
  
"You have them." His father smiled.  
  
"Thanks." Stiles smiled back, and put his food in his lap.  
  
"Stiles, are you okay?" His father asked, looking concerned.  
  
"Yeah. My stitches kinda hurt, but-"  
  
"No. I mean, are you okay?" His father asked again, and this time he sat down next to him. Stiles noticed the look his father was giving him. "Son, just because I haven't said anything about the past few months doesn't mean I haven't noticed. I know you're not gonna tell me. You would've told me already." His father confessed, "I'm just asking if everything is okay." Stiles didn't know how to answer. He couldn't tell his father anything. Stiles could lie and say he was fine, but his father would know. If he said no, would his father want an explanation? Stiles opened his mouth to answer.  
  
His father interrupted, "You don't have to tell me what it is, if you don't want to." He shook his head, placing a hand on Stiles's knee.  
  
"I'm sorry, dad." Stiles shook his head, looking down. His father sighed, and leaned forward to kiss his son's head.  
  
"You're gonna be okay. I'm here if you ever do want to tell me." He assured him, and stood. They shared a sad smile before his father left his room. Stiles took a moment before picking up his food to eat. Stiles thought killing Peter would bring him closure, but he was still in the same consuming darkness he's been in since Derek's death. He wanted to get out of his bed. He wanted to be able to walk around. He wanted Howl. Stiles tried to remember where his phone was, and he saw it sitting on his desk. He finished his food up, putting the trash in the trash can by his bed, and slid to the end. He balanced up on his good leg to reach his phone and sat back down. He shuffled back over to the top to plug in his dead phone.  
  
Stiles laid down, closing his eyes as he huffed and puffed. Moving around while being injured was exhausting. He hoped he didn't have to deal with this for much longer. His phone made nearly every notifying noise it could make when it turned on. All his past friends, and even numbers he didn't know either sent a text, or left a voicemail wishing him well and to get better. His social media's were also loaded with messages that put a smile on Stiles's face. Stiles hadn't talked to these people in a long time, and here they were leaving him get well messages. Stiles was glad at the time reading all those messages took. He simply sent out a thank you text to everyone saying he was fine and at home. Stiles got his laptop, also using some balancing and exhaustion, and played some music. It really didn't take him long to fall asleep. It was already night time.

~ ~ ~

Stiles was running again. Running harder than he thought he could run. He was running for his life. He could hear the barks and howls of wolves behind him.  
  
"Stiles! Hurry!" Derek yelled from in front of him.

~ ~ ~

Stiles sat against a tree, throwing a red ball, and Howl running after it. Howl came back, dropping the ball in Stiles's lap. Stiles threw it again, and this time Derek was on the other side to catch it.  
  
"Is this the wolf you told me about?" He asked, pointing to Howl, and coming closer. Howl stood in front of Stiles, growling. Derek stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Are you a ghost visiting me in my dreams?" Stiles asked, reaching out to grab Howl's tail and run his hand down it.  
  
"I'm not a ghost. I told you-"  
  
"You're dead, dude, and you're making this harder by coming in my dreams." Stiles shook his head, looking only at Howl, who was still growling.  
  
"Every animal, mostly of the canine breed, submit to the wolf," Derek points to himself, "But he doesn't." Stiles looked up at Derek to see him flash his werewolf eyes that were red, not blue, and Howl stood strong, still growling.  
  
"Maybe he doesn't want to submit to you." Stiles shrugged, "Come on, Howl. Stop." Stiles tried to get Howl to calm down, by petting him, and pulling him to sit. Howl was too strong though, and bared his teeth, this time, at Derek.  
  
"Howl!" Stiles pushed at Howl's face, "Stop it! He's not going to hurt us! Listen to me!" Stiles knew he could be aggressive with Howl, so he shoved, slapped, and even pushed his face down to snap him out of it, but Howl wasn't budging.  
  
"He loves you." Derek said.  
  
"I love him too, but I also love you, and he needs to get that." Stiles said, pushing one more time at Howl's face. Howl's eyes turned red, and Stiles backed away.  
  
"Why are they doing that? They did that before." Stiles asked, pointing at Howl's eyes. Derek and Howl stared at each other for a while. Derek was either analyzing Howl, or still trying to make him submit.  
  
"Are you sure he's just a wolf?" Derek asked.

~ ~ ~

Stiles woke up with the urge to pee. It was dark inside and out, but he could still see. He slid to the edge of his bed, and grabbed his crutches leaning against his nightstand. He hoisted himself up, and hobbled to the bathroom. It really wasn't easy, but he made it, and made it back to bed. Stiles balanced his crutches against his nightstand, and rolled onto his other side with his bad leg. He tried to get comfortable, but the stitches on his stomach were pulling. Stiles tried laying on his back, but even that position hurt. There was no way he could go back to sleep now. Stiles sat up, and screamed at being startled from the dark man figure standing at the foot of his bed. Stiles ignored the tearing pain the stitches in his stomach caused, as he raised his hand to make his magic push the man, or hurt him in anyway, but nothing was happening.  
  
"Dad!" Stiles screamed, but there was no answer, "Dad!!"  
  
"He's not home. Calm down." The man said, and Stiles recognized the voice, but he couldn't believe it.  
  
"Who are you?" Stiles asked, trying to see the man's face.  
  
"Turn on the light." He said, and Stiles winced as he turned to his nightstand to turn on his lamp. He turned back, and Stiles knew he was dreaming. Derek stood there, almost like he always does in his dreams. Dressed in all black, and hands in his pockets. He looked dirty, and tired.  
  
"This is a dream, right?" Stiles asked.  
  
"No, it's not." Derek shook his head. It was something dream Derek would say.  
  
"You look different then my other dreams. What happened?" Stiles asked, sitting up, wondering where Howl was. If Derek was here, then Howl would be showing up too.  
  
"I'm telling you, this isn't a dream." Derek tried to tell him Stiles rolled his eyes, and adjusted himself to be more comfortable, but his stitches kept tugging at his skin. Derek quickly move to his side to help.  
  
"I got it." Stiles waved him off, "What're you doing here?" Stiles noticed the window open.  
  
Derek stood back up, and away, "I actually wasn't planning on you seeing me."  
  
"Then why did you?" Stiles asked, looking over at him, feeling that concave in his chest, "You know what, I'm really tired of this. Just stop showing up in my dreams. Just leave me alone."  
  
"Stiles, this isn't a dream-"  
  
"Stop saying that! Of course it is! You're dead! I saw you die! Now, go away!" Stiles yelled at him, moving himself down because his stitches were hurting too much. He must have actually torn something, but this was a dream, and if in real life his stitches were ripping in his sleep, he'd wake up from the pain. Stiles felt Derek's hand on his shoulder and he winced.  
  
"Stiles, please. I didn't die that night. Peter didn't kill me." Derek's voice was soft, just like he used to talk to Stiles when they were in bed together.  
  
"Fine." Stiles sighed, "I'll play along. How are you still alive?" Stiles turned his head to look at Derek. Stiles could reach out and caress the man's face. He could just allow this dream to happen, and let himself believe for just a while that Derek was alive, but the caving feeling his chest would have when he woke up would be too much.  
  
"Peter did punch a hole through my chest, but he didn't remove my heart. I healed, and I'm sorry I didn't come to you right after I healed. It took months, and when I saw you-" Derek looked sad, and worn, "I'm so sorry, Stiles." Stiles turned to lay on his back so he faced Derek better. He reached a hand out to Derek's face, and Derek closed his eyes leaning into it.  
  
"If I let myself believe you, even knowing this is a dream, it's going to hurt a lot more when I wake up." Stiles told him.  
  
"Stiles," Derek's hands found Stiles's face and held him, "This isn't a dream. I'm very real. I'm alive. Please." Stiles saw the desperation in his eyes, but he couldn't believe him. He wouldn't.  
  
"If you're really alive, and this isn't a dream, come back in the morning." Stiles told him. Derek frowned more, but pulled himself away. He thought maybe Derek would kiss him, but he stood and walked to the window.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow then." He said, and climbed out the window, closing it behind him. Stiles wanted to cry. If his dreams were a person, he would beat the shit out of them. He really did want to believe the dream Derek, but even if he didn't, when he woke up, he would definitely feel horrible in the morning. Stiles's mind was so fixed on Derek that the pain his stitches were giving him had gone, and he was able to go back to sleep. His father was the one to wake him in the afternoon.  
  
"You been sleeping all day?" His father asked, putting a container of food on his nightstand.  
  
Stiles sat up carefully, "Yeah. Didn't really mean to." He chuckled, but it hurt his stomach. His father noticed the wince.  
  
"I gotta get back to work. Let me change your bandage so you don't have to make the trip to the bathroom." His father told him, going out of his room. He came back with the First-Aid kit.  
  
"I can do it, dad. It's no big deal." Stiles said, but letting his dad pull his blankets away, and push up his shirt.  
  
"I know." His dad pulled away the bandages revealing that Stiles had in fact ripped his stitches a bit during the night. The blood had caked on already, but a few of the stitches had visibly torn the skin. His father made a very small pained hum, before grabbing the disinfectant. Stiles hated this part. It stung really bad, and Stiles had to ball his fist in the sheets to keep from making a sound as his father dabbed the wipe over the stitches. His father then put the ointment on top, and then covered them with new bandages. Stiles knew these would scar horribly. His belly button wouldn't even look the same after healing.  
  
"Alright. You're set." His father said, closing the kit, and collecting the trash, "I got you some Chinese. Figured you were missing it, being in the hospital and all."  
  
"Thanks, dad." Stiles smiled.  
  
"You want me to check the other ones?" His dad asked, pointing his his arm and leg.  
  
"Just my arm. I got my leg." Stiles told him. His father came closer to him to change the bandage on his arm. These stitches were just fine, and Stiles hoped maybe those could come out sooner than expected.  
  
"Dad, did you leave last night?" Stiles asked, remembering his dream.  
  
"Yeah. They called me and a bunch of others in. There was a robbery." His father answered, closing the kit, and standing, "It wasn't too serious. I'm fine." Stiles nodded to this, but was a little shocked. His dream was a dream. Of course it was. It's just a coincidence that his father was out at the same time in his dream and in real life.  
  
"You okay?" His father asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm good. Just had a weird dream." Stiles chuckled, grabbing his container of food. His father left his room for a moment to put the kit away. Stiles opened his food container seeing his dad got him some honey chicken and rice.  
  
"Did I get it right?" His dad asked, coming back in.  
  
Stiles nodded, "Missing the fork though." He sarcastically added. His dad left again to get him a fork. Stiles knew he could eat all of this, and he was still kind of tired. Stiles ate a chicken, and his father came back with a fork and some napkins. His dad took his leave back to work after making sure Stiles had everything he needed, which he did, and Stiles barely ate any of his food. His stitches hurt a little more as he ate, and he just wanted to go back to sleep. So, that's what he did. Stiles put the food back on his nightstand, and laid back down, trying to get comfortable.  
  
"Stiles." A voice whispered. He was dreaming. He was sure of it.  
  
"Stiles." The same voice and tone said again, and this time a hand was on his arm. Stiles winced from the weight on his stitches. This wasn't a dream. Stiles jolted up, and that was a big mistake. If he didn't feel his stitches rip in the middle of the night, he did now. He held his stomach, crying out in pain. Stiles looked over that the person in his room. He couldn't saying anything. Stiles didn't know if he was crying from the pain, or how overwhelming it was to see Derek Hale standing in front of him in his room. Derek reached his hand out to touch him, but Stiles shook his head and jerked away.  
  
"Stiles, let me take the pain away." Derek said.  
  
Stiles continued to shake his head, "You're not alive." Stiles didn't want to believe. The one thing he'd been dreaming of for 7 months had actually come true, but the caving empty space in his chest had suffocated him long enough where he couldn't fathom his dream becoming a reality.  
  
"I am. You told me last night to come to you today to prove I was really alive. I'm here. I'm alive. Why won't you believe me?" Derek asked, now kneeling at his bedside. Stiles looked at Derek. He stared for a long time at every inch of his face.  
  
"Stiles," Derek began, and reached his hand out slowly to his cheek, "I'm so sorry." Stiles let Derek touch him, "Lay down." Derek nodded, and Stiles did as told. Derek stood back up as Stiles laid down. Derek pulled the blankets down and pulled Stiles's shirt up to reveal his bandaged stomach.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Derek whispered, leaning down to kiss lightly upon the middle bandage. Stiles watched him very carefully as he placed a hand on Stiles's stomach. Stiles braced for the intense pain, which he forgot how much it really hurt. Stiles let himself cry out in the pain.  
  
"Okay. Okay. You're okay." Derek cooed as the pain went away. Stiles closed his eyes letting himself relax into the soothing feeling of Derek taking his pain away. Stiles opened his eyes again when the warmth of Derek's hand went away from his stomach.  
  
"You can't be alive. Last night was a dream." Stiles had a guard up. He was fully prepared for this to be a dream.  
  
"Stiles, it wasn't. I was really here last night. I told you how it looked like Peter killed me. You told me to come back when you were awake to prove it wasn't a dream." Derek tried to assure him, "What do I need to do to prove it to you that I'm really alive?" He asked. He looked about the same from in his dream. He was dirty and tired, and wore all black. Stiles wondered if this was actually a dream. Derek had never looked this unkempt. He never looked this... Real.  
  
"You're really him?" Stiles questioned, and Derek nodded without hesitation. He needed an answer that only Derek knew. Something that Derek and him shared.  
  
"When my dad accidentally threw me to the stairs, what happened after?"  
  
Derek thought a moment, and his eyes softened at remembering, "You called me, but I didn't answer. You passed out from crying. I got there and comforted you, and then we kissed." He answered with a small smile. Stiles's lungs felt breathless. His heart and chest had completely dropped.  
  
"That was your first kiss." Derek added. Stiles didn't even tell Scott that Derek was his first kiss. He told Scott that they were way more than friends, but never went into specifics.  
  
"Derek?" Stiles whispered, starting to actually believe this dream to be reality, but still holding back.  
  
"Yes." Derek smiled. Stiles wanted to touch Derek. He wanted to feel how real this was. Stiles's body betrayed him though. It was too late till he realized he was going into a panic. His breathing was empty, and his body was shaking. His vision began to blur. This was a bad one.  
  
"Stiles!" Derek shouted, but it sounded faded, and Stiles knew Derek had been calling his name over and over, but he couldn't hear him anymore. Stiles must have blacked out because when he woke up again, he wasn't in his room anymore. He was laying on a hard surface, and it was cold. He tried to sit up, but someone was there to stop him.  
  
"Woh, Stiles. Take it easy. Just lay back. You're fine." Stiles recognized the person's voice. He blinked open his eyes a few times to focus to see Deaton standing over him. Stiles was in the animal shelter, in the operating room.  
  
"What happened?" Stiles asked, looking around.  
  
"You had a panic attack. You ripped a lot of your stitches, but I sewed them back." Deaton explained.  
  
"How did I get here?" Stiles asked, because if Derek really did bring him here, why wasn't he in the room waiting for him to wake up?  
  
"Derek Hale brought you. I was surprised he was still alive after all this time. Apparently, no one but you and me know he's still around." Deaton smiled. Stiles knew that if Deaton could see Derek, then he couldn't be going crazy.  
  
"Where is he?" Stiles asked, not really feeling the rest of his body.  
  
"I sent him to get some food for you. The drugs I gave you will make you hungry later." Deaton told him. Stiles wanted to sit up. The table was terribly uncomfortable. Deaton didn't stop him this time, and Stiles's head went to spinning, so he laid back down.  
  
"They'll also make you dizzy. Just lay here till he gets back." Deaton added, putting a hand to his shoulder, and Stiles did as told.  
  
"My magic's gone." Stiles said, like it was a confession, or just him wanting to inform his teacher.  
  
"You'll get it back. Let yourself heal first." Deaton comforted.  
  
"Can't you make a healing potion, or mud to speed this up?" Stiles asked, rolling on his side a little to be comfortable in the least.  
  
"Some things need their own time. Plus, you're not dying. You're just being impatient, which I find hard to believe." Deaton lectured. Stiles rolled his eyes under his eyelids. The only patience Stiles has is in meditating. He wasn't too patient about wanting to be powerful, or healing.  
  
"Try meditating again. Your body needs the practice after all the trauma and sleep." Deaton suggested. Stiles knew he was right. So, Stiles laid on his back, palms up, and breathed deep. He let his body become completely relaxed. It took a little longer than he remembered to let every muscle go loose. There were no elements in this room to grab onto. He remembered how hard it was to meditate indoors verses outside. Stiles figured this was another part of the practice Deaton was talking about.  
  
Stiles was able to become entranced in his own mind, but then he opened it, and soon his soul opened with it. There were still no elements to fill him, but something else was filling him instead. He could hardly describe it. It was like light. Just warm, bright light. Stiles wasn't sure how long he stayed like that, but he then felt himself close up again. Not because he told himself to though. It was just a natural feeling, and he didn't fight it. His meditations were always like this. When Stiles opened his eyes, he found Deaton leaning against one of the counters, and Derek sitting on a stool next to the table. Derek looked in awe and mesmerized.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone." Deaton said, but Stiles and Derek didn't look away from each other. When Stiles heard the door close, that's when Derek finally blinked.  
  
"I'm so glad you're okay." He smiled, reaching for Stiles's hand, but Stiles pulled his hand away. Derek frowned.  
  
"Why were you looking at me like that?" Stiles asked, finally looking away.  
  
"Deaton told me you were meditating. You were floating above the table." Derek answered. Stiles had never known himself to do that while he meditated. In fact, he had no idea what he looked like while in a trance.  
  
"You're dead- You were dead." Stiles said with a little frustration. Derek didn't say anything.  
  
"I mourned you. I grieved you. I took revenge in your name." Stiles added, now feeling tears at his eyes.  
  
"I know. I kno-"  
  
"Where were you?" Stiles asked, looking over at Derek. Derek looked up at him, watching Stiles's tears fall to the table.  
  
"The old house in the forest where Peter would stay, I went there to heal. I don't know why I didn't come to you after I healed. I could smell your emotions. I knew you were in pain. I wanted to show you I was alive, but I thought you would hate me. The longer I hid, the worse you got, and the more I thought you would hate me." Derek explained himself, but Stiles didn't understand it. It was a stupid explanation that made no sense.  
  
"I hate you for making me think you were dead so long." Stiles admitted with a glare. Derek gazed down to his lap. Stiles wanted to hit him, wanted to have the strength to fling him across the room. Stiles, instead, rolled on his side facing Derek. He reached out to place his hand on Derek's cheek to make him look at him.  
  
"But I love you for being alive." Stiles said, his tears flowing even more. Stiles's body broke down. Derek was actually alive.  
  
"Shh." Derek stood, and held Stiles's face, "It's okay." Derek brought their heads closer, and Derek rubbed his forehead against Stiles's. Derek didn't smell like himself. He smelled like someone else familiar. Stiles felt Derek's hair tickle at his skin, and Stiles jolted back, almost falling off the table. The dizziness caught him, and Stiles found himself tumbling off the other side.  
  
"Stiles! Easy." Derek said, catching him before he fell to the ground.  
  
"Get off of me!" Stiles pushed him, and Stiles didn't know if he was able to push Derek away, or Derek let him. Stiles fell to the ground this time, and Stiles pushed himself away from Derek.  
  
"Stiles, what's wrong?" Derek asked, holding his hands out as he tried to inch toward Stiles.  
  
"You're not Derek! Who are you?" Stiles yelled at him. Stiles has to be going crazy. Either that, or this was some shape shifting monster terrorizing him.  
  
"Stiles, I don't-"  
  
"This isn't funny! Who are you?" Stiles yelled at him again. Stiles wondered where Deaton was, and why he wasn't rushing in from Stiles yelling.  
  
"Stop! Get away from me!" Stiles commanded because Derek- or whatever it was, was getting too close. Derek stopped. He looked so worried and concerned.  
  
"Stiles. It's me. It's Derek." He calmly said. Stiles really looked at Derek this time.  
  
"Can you turn into a wolf?" Stiles asked. He could feel the drugs starting to wear off the more he balanced his head up.  
  
Derek looked confused, "Wha-"  
  
"Can you turn into a wolf?!" Stiles yelled. He wanted answers.  
  
Derek nodded, "Yes. I learned when I was young."  
  
"Do it." Stiles ordered.  
  
Derek hesitated, "Stiles, I'm not-"  
  
"Do it! Change. Right now." Stiles could feel himself wanting to cry again. He didn't know what his brain was thinking. He didn't know why the thought had come to mind, but he needed to know.  
  
"The transformation isn't pretty. It's bloody and horrible. I'm not showing you that." Derek refused, and Stiles really wished he had his powers.  
  
"I don't care. Show me." Stiles insisted.  
  
"It's agonizing, Stiles. I'm not going to let you watch that." Derek shook his head, crossing his arms.  
  
"Show me, Derek." Stiles stared him down. They stared for a moment at each other. Stiles's demanding eyes, and Derek's denying and pleading for him to not see it. Derek sighed in defeat. He dropped his arms, and pulled his shirt off. He removed his boots, socks, and pants as well. Stiles watched intently at him.  
  
"Don't run away, okay? I can't speak in my wolf form." Derek told him, and Stiles nodded. Derek snap into his wolf face very quickly. He kept his eyes closed. Derek breathed heavy, grunted, and snarling. He suddenly roared loudly in his werewolf voice, and dropped to the floor. Stiles inched himself away completely to the wall. Derek's skin became completely dark, and Stiles realized it was hair slowly growing out of his skin. Stiles then heard very loud popping and cracking sounds, each followed by Derek's werewolf roars, which were deafening and frightening.  
  
Stiles could see the bones breaking under Derek's skin, and then Stiles saw blood start to drip to the floor. Stiles watched Derek's skin ripping, and reforming back together. Stiles could now hear Derek's roars as screaming. He was screaming in pain. Stiles began to cry knowing this was hurting Derek. Stiles covered his mouth at the horror of the transformation. Derek's skin just kept ripping and reforming, taking different shape, as his bones broke and took a different shape as well. Derek stood a moment for Stiles to see his face begin to grow out, and his ears became pointed. Derek's boxers had fallen off from his hips that were so skinny, and went forward. Derek threw himself on his back as more bones cracked and took a different form.  
  
His hands balled into fists, and they formed into large paws. His arms became skinner, and his knees broke till they were bent in the opposite direction, and they also became skinny. Derek looked so deformed and terrifying. Like an experiment gone horribly wrong. Derek's body then started to actually look like a wolf's. The hair grew in thicker, as a tail grew out. Derek eventually stopped screaming, and the silence that followed was almost as deafening as Derek's screams before. Stiles felt frozen in place looking at the wolf on the floor in a puddle of his own blood, far away from him. Stiles could see him breathing, but not moving. Stiles swallowed, and opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Derek?" His voice was broken, and in a whisper. Derek lifted his head a little, and slowly came to his feet- paws. Stiles shook his head slowly at what he was seeing- at who he was seeing.  
  
"No." He audibly gasped. Derek stood facing him, but still afar. Stiles's mind couldn't believe or understand what he was see. Stiles could feel another panic attack come on. This was all too much for him, and his body couldn't handle much more of this. Derek was standing there in his wolf form. Black as night fur, and much bigger than a normal wolf. His eyes were a bright, burning red, but Stiles knew those eyes despite the color.  
  
It was Howl. But this was Derek. Stiles shook his head again, putting his face into his palms. He couldn't begin to try and understand any of this. Stiles heard Derek's wolf nails click on the tile floor, and it reminded him of Howl. The clicking came closer to him, and Derek's wet nose was nudging at his arm. Derek dropped something into his lap, and Stiles took his hand away to look at what it was. It was a black, very worn cloth. It was folded into a triangle, and Stiles knew immediately what it was. Stiles touched it delicately.  
  
"You're Howl?" Stiles asked, but didn't look up at Derek for an answer, "You were there when I was a kid. You played with me, and saved me from that fire." As Stiles spoke, the better he processed this.  
  
"You saved me from that mountain lion. You watched over me till my dad came. You- You saved me from Peter more times than I can count." Stiles shook his head a little.  
  
"You watched over me." Stiles said. His eyes widened, "I bathed you." Which made him chuckle at least a little. He finally looked up at Derek- Howl- Derek..  
  
"Derek, you're Howl." Stiles said again, and Derek nodded. His mannerisms were more of a human nature, even in his wolf form.  
  
Stiles shook his head again, putting his face back down in his hands, while gripping the cloth, "I can't do this. I can't do this." Stiles kept shaking his head, as his panic attack was growing. Derek was Howl. Howl was Derek.  
  
"This explains why Howl lived so long! This explains why he always looked too big, and was really strong! Why he healed so fast! You were him this whole time! He- You were a werewolf!" Stiles realized aloud. Derek just sat there in front of Stiles, not moving.  
  
"You lied to me. Why? Why didn't you just tell me you were Howl this whole time?" Stiles asked, glaring up at him, tears falling and falling from his eyes. Stiles wanted an answer, but knew he wasn't going to get one. He also wanted to run away, but he agreed he wouldn't. Stiles and Derek stared at each other for a while. Stiles recognized this silence, and from seeing Howl in front of him, part of him just wanted to hold him and lay with him for a time, but the thought was very fleeting from finding out Howl was Derek this whole time.  
  
Stiles didn't want to have another panic attack and rip his stitches again. He needed to calm down. He needed to get a hold of himself, and deal with this, even if he felt a sort of betrayal. It felt like an exposure, a raw nakedness. He was angry, but also just wanted to hide away somewhere. Stiles felt Derek's nose at one of his hands again. Stiles lifted his hand to him, and felt Derek's fur through his fingers. It made Stiles grit a painful moan as he cried some more. His crying turned to sobs. He couldn't handle this. He wanted to go home. He didn't want to be here.  
  
He wanted Howl. He wanted Howl before he found out he was Derek, and at that he sobbed even more. It was agonizing. He just wanted it all to stop. Stiles couldn't hold his body up anymore, and laid down, hiding his face away from Derek. He felt Derek's fur and warmth lay next to him, and he didn't think as he got closer and ran a hand in the fur. Stiles eventually calmed down from the feel and smell of Derek's fur. It was Howl. The wolf from his childhood. The one thing, besides Scott, who he called a best friend and felt such a connection to. The man he shared his bed with, and made love with was the wolf from his childhood. Stiles felt sick.  
  
"I want to go home." Stiles said, and Derek stood. It took Stiles a moment, and the comforting nudge of Derek's nose, but he stood, or at least tried. He'd forgotten about the stitches in his leg, and he fell down again. Derek came over to him, dropping his crutches in front of him. Stiles then realized he was still gripping Howl's- Derek's clothes in his hand. He then struggled to stand, but eventually balanced up on his crutches, and made his way out.  
  
Stiles then heard a bark that stopped him cold. He didn't know how he was going to get used to knowing Derek and Howl were the same thing. Stiles turned around as Derek pushed his clothes toward him. Stiles went over to take Derek's clothes and shoes from the wolf as he handed them to him, and headed out the door. Each door, he held open for Derek as they made their way out. The shock and sickness helped him completely forget about his stitches in his stomach. Stiles saw his Jeep sitting in a parking spot. It took him a full minute to realize Derek drove him over here. Stiles put his hands into each of Derek's pockets for his keys, which he found. Howl- Derek was sitting waiting by the driver's door. Stiles unlocked the door, but didn't open it right away.  
  
"Wait. You're covered in blood. Let me put something.." Stiles didn't have anything. He couldn't even think. He heard Derek bark again, who was at the back of the Jeep putting his front paws up on the tailgate. Stiles understood to open the back since there was no fabric. Stiles threw Derek's clothes in and closed the back again after Derek jumped inside. Stiles drove home almost on auto pilot. His brain wasn't thinking anything. Not even paying attention to his driving. He did know he was tired. Once home, he got out, let Derek out, and went into his house. His father was home, but Stiles didn't notice.  
  
"Stiles! Where have you been?" His father asked, rushing over to him. Stiles couldn't answer. He didn't know what to say.  
  
His father's worried eyes stared at him, "Stiles," He placed his hands on the boy's shoulders, "Where did you go?"  
  
"I just went for a drive. I'm sorry I worried you." Stiles told him, without much emotion. He was still on auto pilot.  
  
"Where did you get these clothes?" His father asked, looking down at the clothes draped over Stiles's shoulders.  
  
"They're mine. I found them in my car." Stiles replied, "I want to go to bed now. Goodnight." He turned, and began up the stairs.  
  
"Goodnight, son." His father said. Stiles hobbled up the stairs, and tossed Derek's clothes on his desk chair. He heard the very familiar scratching at his window, and went to it, opening it.  
  
"You're covered in blood." Stiles stated again. He didn't know what to do. He could bathe him like he'd done before. That sickness in Stiles's gut from before churned at the thought because now he knew who he was actually bathing. Stiles made a groan in the back of his throat, not actually wanting it to be heard. Derek came in Stiles's room anyway, and walked out to the hall. Stiles followed him to the bathroom, and sat on the toilet lid, balancing his crutches against the sink. Derek closed the door, then hopped into the tub. He whined and pointed his nose at the faucet. Stiles didn't want to bathe Derek. Not when he knew it was actually Derek.  
  
Stiles hopped up on his good leg to bring the shower head down, and then turn the water on to get it warm. Stiles's body slowly started to come back from being on auto pilot. He was conscious again, and realized that all he was doing was running the warm water over Derek. They were just rinsing the blood off. Stiles didn't have to actually bathe him. Stiles then remembered the passed 6 months. The passed 6 months of having Howl at his side the entire time. It was Derek who he curled up to at night. It was Derek he was actually holding when he was crying over Derek's death. It was Derek who stayed with him for hours as he meditated. It was Derek who-  
  
"You killed Peter." Stiles stated. Derek turned to looked at him, and they stared a moment into each others eyes. Stiles then gazed down at the clear water running off of Derek, and turned the water off. Stiles pulled down the nearest towel, and rubbed the towel all over Derek liked he'd always done before. After, Derek jumped out of the tub, and shook himself out. Stiles didn't even flinch when the water hit him.  
  
"Let me go out first." Stiles told him, grabbing his crutches to stand. Stiles was definitely back into himself, he knew that, but something was still calling the shots because all he really wanted to do was curl up in his bed and sleep this life changing nightmare away. Stiles left the bathroom first, hearing the TV still on downstairs.  
  
"Come on." Stiles said, and Derek followed him into his room. Stiles went over to close the window, and then sit on his bed. He balanced his crutches against his nightstand, and took his pants off before laying down and pulling the covers over himself. Stiles didn't hear Derek. Last time he saw him, Derek was sitting in the middle of the room. Stiles didn't know if he was still there, or on the side of the bed hidden from the door so his father wouldn't see him if he came in. Stiles wasn't sure why he couldn't sleep. That's all he wanted to do when he said he wanted to go home, but it's been hours of him laying and tossing and turning. He couldn't sleep with the same thought running in his mind. Derek is Howl. Howl is Derek.  
  
"You killed Peter." Stiles stated again, "When a Beta or Omega kills an Alpha, they take the Alpha's power." Stiles added, and he saw Derek's head poke out from the side of his bed.  
  
"You're an Alpha now." Stiles said, and Derek nodded. His eyes were glowing just like they always did in his wolf form, only his eyes were red now.  
  
"That's why your eyes are red." Stiles pointed out, turning the rest of his body to face him. Stiles's body had calmed down enough to where he could feel his stitches again, and they tugged with every movement. Stiles guessed Derek noticed his wincing, because Derek jumped up in his bed and slowly got close enough to touch his paw to Stiles hand. Stiles felt not even a second of the intense pain of Derek trying to take his pain away, when he snatched his arm away. Derek whimpered, and Stiles knew he was trying to apologize, but also wanted to help.  
  
Stiles let him and laid back down on his back. He pulled the covers down and pulled up his shirt for better access to his stomach. Derek moved over to his stomach and laid his head gently on Stiles's stomach. Stiles bit onto his pillow to smother his cries of pain. It was over in a few seconds. Derek used his mouth the pull Stiles's shirt down, and cover him with the blanket before laying close right next to him.  
  
Stiles hesitated, but put a hand through Derek's fur. If he closed his eyes, and let his mind go as blank as he could make it, for even half a second, he could forgot this was Derek and not Howl. For half a second, he thinks Howl and Derek are two different entities, but then he remembers, and make a small pained whine. It felt like a loss. He gained Derek back, but now it felt like he lost Howl. It felt like Howl didn't exist at all, and in all intense and purposes, Howl never existed.  
  
"Howl wasn't real." Stiles choked through escaping sobs. Stiles tried to grab a hold of his tears, even though they flowed freely.  
  
"You lied to me. Why would you lie to me?" Stiles asked, really wanting an answer, but knowing he wouldn't get one in this form. Derek only whined, and rubbed his head against Stiles's. It was a comfort, Stiles knew that, so he allowed it. Even though he was in a mix of emotions, one of them being angry, he allowed Derek to comfort him because he needed it. He longed for it. For so many months, all he wanted was Derek to touch him and hold him. Even though he was in his wolf form, he allowed it because even this was good enough. It really didn't take long for Stiles to fall asleep then. In fact, it was within seconds. 

~ ~ ~

Stiles awoke to a chill in the air, and grabbed his blanket close to him. He reached, absentmindedly, to his side, but Derek wasn't there. Stiles jolted his head up, looking around his sunlit room.  
  
"Derek?" Stiles called, but there as no answer. He noticed his window was open, and wondered why Derek would leave it open. Actually, how did he even get out? He was in his wolf form. Stiles sat up, grabbed his crutches, and went over to the window. He didn't close it though. Instead, he brought his chair over, which was vacant of Derek's clothes, in front of the window. He sat down, balanced his crutches on the wall, and dragged his blanket on his bed over to him. The weather outside was very comfortable for him. Cool enough to wear a jacket, but not freeze. He really wanted to go outside. He wanted to feel the breeze all over his body and into his soul. He wanted to meditate out there and get lost in the elements. He wanted to feel strong again, but just thinking about getting dressed and making his way downstairs and into his backyard was too much. He was too tired, and would probably feel that way all day.  
  
He struggled, but manage to stick his socked feet out of the window. Now all he needs was hot chocolate and he was set. Though, he didn't think his father was still home, with a turn of his head to the alarm clock behind him, his father definitely wasn't home. In fact, Stiles didn't even know what day it was, and his phone was way out of reach. He knew the work he had to put in to get to it, but he was comfortable, and checking to see what day it was rendered meaningless in his state. Stiles's mind automatically went back to Derek. How Derek was Howl this whole time. Howl. The wolf he named from his childhood was the werewolf he fell in love with. It was still a queasy feeling, but this time, not so bad as last night.  
  
Stiles imagined scenarios with Howl as of right now. He imagined scenarios with Derek, and though it still made his nerves shake, there was also a warming feeling because Derek was back. Derek was alive. He knew accepting Derek's body missing as Peter moving him not right. He knew something was off, but he trusted Scott, and Scott looked for him. Scott tried to sniff him out, but always lost the trail. Stiles didn't fault Scott for not finding Derek. It wasn't his fault he couldn't find him. The longer Stiles sat there thinking about Derek and Howl, the faster the sick feeling went away. Stiles would close his eyes now and then. He even looked over at his clock to see he napped for an hour. Stiles didn't feel hungry, even when his stomach growled, he stayed seated. It wasn't until he heard a thump from outside. Stiles opened his eyes to see Derek, in human form, and fully clothed in the ones from last night, standing on his roof.  
  
"Hey." Derek smiled a bit, "Can I come in?" He looked a little nervous. Stiles put his good leg down with no problem, but his stitches leg needed help. Derek jumped to help him pick his leg up off the windowsill, and set it down gently. Stiles rolled away from the window so Derek could climb in. He stood with his hands in his jacket pockets. He looked around a moment, and Stiles could tell he was sniffing the air and listening. Howl would do this every time he came in Stiles's room. For being in his wolf form for over half a year, Stiles supposed it was difficult to break the habit. Derek looked back at him with eyes Stiles should have recognized the moment he met Derek. Stiles could easily see Howl in them. Stiles didn't know how he missed them. Stiles also noticed how dirty Derek looked. His hair looked a little wet, and he even look cold. Now knowing the transformation and all the blood, Stiles guessed Derek found water to wash the blood off with.  
  
"I have your bags of clothes. You can take a shower." Stiles told him. It wasn't really easy to get back into the swing of things.  
  
"I'm okay." Derek darted his eyes to his bags on the floor in the corner and back to Stiles.  
  
"Derek, you're dirty. I know because I haven't bathed you in a while." Stiles chuckled, but the humor faded quickly at further thought of it, "And I can tell that you're cold. Just take a hot shower. Go." Stiles waved him away, and moved back to the window. Stiles heard Derek leave the room. He could hear the shower turn on, and as the minutes passed, Stiles also heard something thud to the tub. A small laugh escaped Stiles as he realized it was the soap Derek had dropped. The smile didn't leave Stiles's face for the next few minutes. He kept thinking of Derek just being in the other room, and that made his smile grow sometimes. He then remembered the first time he bathed Howl, and how unsure he was of everything. It made Stiles smile again. Stiles heard Derek come back into the room, but then shuffle through his bags on the floor. Stiles didn't turn around so he could give Derek his privacy.  
  
"Derek," Stiles paused, but not for acknowledgment, "Will you help me outside?"  
  
"Of course." Derek said, and Stiles turned around figuring he'd given Derek enough time to get his clothes on. Derek was in a dark purple shirt with dark denim jeans.  
  
"I need to put on pants though." Stiles informed him, pulling his blanket away to show his was only wearing boxers.  
  
"Oh. Do you want me to wait out-  
  
"No. I need your help." Stiles had a hint of a smile. Derek may have lied about being Howl, but having Derek back in his life like this just made him happy. Stiles reached over to his crutches, and pulled himself up to them. He walked over to the edge of his bed to sit down.  
  
"You see my sweatpants?" Stiles huffed. He hated walking with the crutches. Derek looked to the floor where Stiles pointed and picked up the gray sweatpants. He brought them over to hand to Stiles.  
  
"No. I need you to put them on me. I can't bend down." Stiles chuckled, "I feel like you should know this." Derek wasn't laughing though, and Stiles ignored it. Stiles could probably guess he was waiting for Stiles to yell at him. Derek got down on his knees and put Stiles's feet in each pant leg.  
  
"Now, I'll stand, and you just pull them up." Stiles informed him. Derek helped Stiles to stand, but stayed on his knees so Stiles had something to hold onto, and pulled his pants up to his hips. Derek stood up properly as Stiles still held onto him.  
  
"Do you want your crutches?" Derek asked. Stiles was holding onto Derek's shoulders, while Derek's hands were on his waist.  
  
"Can you just carry me? I hate walking with those things." Stiles asked with a small smile. Derek nodded, and came on the side with Stiles's good leg. Derek bent down, and picked him up. In hoisting Stiles in his arms, Stiles winced from the stitches in his stomach being tugged.  
  
"Sorry." Derek said, bumping his forehead affectionately against Stiles's. It caught Stiles by surprise, and even Derek, because he shot his head away.  
  
"Sorry." Derek said again, and began walking out of Stiles's room and down the stairs.  
  
"It's okay." Stiles smiled, and rested his head against Derek's shoulder. Stiles opened the front door, and closed it on their way out.  
  
"Backyard." Stiles appointed him. Derek walked them around the house to the backyard.  
  
"Just set me down here. I want to meditate a while." Stiles told him, and Derek did so. Holding onto Derek's hand, Stiles sat in the grass. Derek was behind him. Stiles could feel he was still standing, and over him.  
  
"Derek, you can sit." Stiles wanted to laugh at this. Having Derek back like this really helped in the reality of how Derek really was. In fact, Stiles was starting to think of it as them much closer than before. Of course, if Stiles sat there and really thought into detail of it all like he did last night, Stiles was sure that horrible sick feeling would return and he'd yell at Derek, or cry.  
  
So, instead, Stiles meditated. Derek had sat down, and Stiles had sent himself into a trance. He place his hands in the grass, and felt the breeze push against his face. He hadn't felt this in a very long time. It was almost too easy to open himself up. He fell into his trance so deep, his body almost couldn't get out of it. It was only the distant yelling of his name that brought him back. Stiles slowly came out of his trance, feeling a glow inside him from all that he absorbed. The sadness he had been feeling from the fragility of his stitches was lessened by millions. The sickness he felt of Derek and Howl was nearly snuffed out. Stiles felt joy, and peace.  
  
"You were in there for a while. You usually take longer, but I was afraid your dad would come home soon." Derek told him. He was standing again.  
  
"Will you help me inside?" Stiles asked, still not sure how to act around Derek.  
  
Derek hesitated, "Stiles, I can't take this. Aren't you going to yell at me? Why are you so calm?" Derek's nerves were really getting to him.  
  
"I was, but you're alive, and I'm happy you're back." Stiles smiled.  
  
Derek came to sit in front of him, "You just found out who I really am, and you're just happy I'm alive? Which I didn't even come to you right away in my human form." He looked so confused, and yeah, Stiles should totally yell at him about it all. Stiles should scream, and hit, and hate him.  
  
Stiles leaned a little forward to hold Derek's face in his hands, "You're alive. I am pretty mad that you didn't tell me you were alive right after you healed, but magic has given me a very different perspective on everything. I love you, and you're alive." He warmly smiled. Derek matched the smile, and leaned in the rest of the way to kiss him. Stiles missed this the most. He missed having the person he loved most kissing him again.  
  
Stiles pulled at Derek's shirt as Stiles laid back on the grass. Derek didn't dare pull away. They were both hungry for this. Stiles felt Derek's torso on top of him, and Derek held Stiles's face. One of Derek's hands trailed down Stiles's arm and to his ribs. Once Derek's hand traveled down too far, Stiles winced, pulling away. Derek put his hands down on the ground to hold himself up.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Derek profusely apologized.  
  
"Derek." Stiles smiled, "It's okay. We just have to go easy until I heal." He frowned because healing took too long. Stiles led him back into kissing, and this time Derek was very gentle and slow, and Stiles didn't care how Derek gave it. So long as he was there to give.  
  
Stiles pulled away quickly, "Derek, please don't leave me again." He didn't expect to get emotional, but Derek was here, kissing him!  
  
Derek put a gentle hand through Stiles's hair, that was actually growing length, "Never again." Derek pressed his forehead to Stiles's, both closing their eyes.


End file.
